Los pilares mágicos de la Tierra
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: Cap 21 ARRIBA. Cuando pasan los años y alguien se te cruza en la vida te la puede cambiar, pero en este caso puede que no sea solo una persona, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y mucho romance. Reviews.
1. Encuentros y nuevas amistades

Los pilares mágicos de la Tierra.  
  
Capitulo 1:Reencuentros y nuevas amistades.  
  
-¡Buenos días Sakura!.  
-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!-contesto sonriente la antigua card captor.-¿Me has esperado durante mucho rato?  
-No, no te preocupes-le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa.  
-Es que.... , no consigo levantarme pronto, por mucho que lo intente no lo consigo-lloriqueo un poco Sakura, tratando así de pedirle perdón a su amiga.  
-No tienes porque disculparte. Será mejor que nos demos prisa o no llegaremos.  
-Si, porque la reunión era a las once y ya son las diez y media.  
-No te apures, Sakura. Menos mal que quedamos en el parque del pingüino y queda cerca. ¿Nos vamos?-le sonrió Tomoyo.  
-Por supuesto.  
Ambas empezaron a andar en dirección de su antigua escuela de primaria, habían pasado dos años desde que se capturo la última carta Clow. Las dos niñas, ahora ya no tan niñas, iban a segundo de secundaria, habían cambiado mucho en el aspecto físico: Tomoyo seguía llevando su melena, aunque ya no tan larga como antes, había crecido bastante y era algo más alta que Sakura, su cuerpo, al igual que el de su mejor amiga, era esbelto, piernas largas y bien formadas, cintura delgada, etc.(bueno vosotros ya me entendéis). Al contrario que su amiga Sakura no había cambiado mucho su corte de pelo, aunque era un poco más largo que antes.   
Como decía anteriormente, ambas se encaminaban hacia su antigua escuela de primaria, iban hablando cuando se oyó un grito:  
-¡SAKURA, TOMOYO!-ambas chicas se giraron cuando vieron a una chica algo mayor corriendo en dirección a ellas-Hola chicas, buenos días-y la recién llegada paro para coger aliento.  
-¡Buenos días Martínez!-dijo Tomoyo.  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por el nombre?-frunció el ceño la recién llegada.  
-Disculpa, es la costumbre-le miro la pobre chica espantada.  
-¡Buenos días Marina!-le sonrió Sakura-¿Hacia donde vas cargada con la mochila de deportes?  
-Voy para el instituto.  
-¿Al de bachillerato?-pregunto la Card Master.  
-Si, tengo que ir a preparar la función para el próximo festival-les miro extrañada y les pregunto-y vosotras ¿ a donde vais?  
-A la escuela de primaria-y Tomoyo comenzo a andar, sabían de sobra que iban en la misma dirección con lo cual no necesito invitación.  
-¿Y a que vais?-empezó a preguntar la recién llegada.  
-Pues vamos a una reunión de antiguos alumnos de primaria-contesto Sakura medio cantando, la verdad es que le encantaba la idea de ver a sus antiguos compañeros, aunque la gran mayoría coincidían en la secundaria.  
-Vaya, que suerte. En mi colegio no se hacían ese tipo de reuniones. Tendré que coger algunas de las costumbres de Japón y llevármelas para España.-se rió la chica-¿ Qué os reunís con la clase que os tocó el último año?  
-Bueno, en realidad no cambiamos de clase desde que íbamos a cuarto de primaria, siempre éramos los mismos compañeros-contesto Tomoyo.  
-No es cierto, y tú lo sabes-le interrumpió Sakura con una tristeza en los ojos.-Se fueron tres compañeros en esos años.  
-¡Lo siento Sakura!-se rectifico Marina-No debí haber preguntado eso, te lo recordé y no era mi intención ponerte triste.  
-No pasa nada-Sakura esbozo una sonrisa-no debí de tomármelo tan a pecho.  
-De verdad que lo siento mucho. Aunque. -Marina se paro miro a Sakura le guiño un ojo y le dijo-estoy segura que lo veras muy pronto-miro el reloj y pego un grito-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Llego tarde.  
-Vale pero no es necesario que grites-dijeron ambas chicas a la vez con los oídos tapados.  
-Nos vemos luego-y se despidió murmurando-Sakura lo veras mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.  
Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándola con una gota en la cabeza, debido a la gran velocidad que había tomado en menos de dos segundos la habían perdido de vista, dejándolas con el saludo en la boca. Se miraron y estallaron en risas:  
-Desde luego, Marina esta loca-decía Tomoyo entre risas.  
-Tienes razón, recuerdo aun el día en que la conocí.  
***************************************Flash back********************************  
Un mes antes:  
-Bien ya lo tengo todo-dijo para si misma Sakura, se giro y vio la tienda Twin Bells y decidió que era hora de ir a visitar a Maki, hacia mucho que no iba debido a las reformas de ampliación que se habían hecho en la tienda.-¡Buenos días!  
-¡Buenos días! Ah eres tu Sakura, ¿cómo estas?-le contesto Maki con una sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, usted por lo que veo también.  
-Si, estoy muy contenta porque al fin he podido ampliar la tienda.  
-Es realmente grande y bonita. Pero va a poder llevarla usted sola.  
-Creo que no, por eso tengo un par de ayudantes, una para las mañanas y otra para las tardes, y ambas me ayudan los fines de semana.  
-Maki, han llegado los nuevos pedidos de... ¡OH! Perdona no sabía que tenias visita.  
-No importa. Mira Sakura ella es Marina Martínez, Marina ella es Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Encantada-le dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.  
-Igualmente-le dijo Marina y le extendió la mano, cosa que extraño a Sakura-Perdón, es una costumbre tonta.-pero esta la acepto  
-Por tu nombre y por tu apellido diría que no eres de aquí, Martínez.-le dijo Sakura.  
-Por favor llámame por el nombre, y no soy de aquí, vengo de España.  
-Bueno si yo te llamo Marina, tu debes llamarme Sakura.  
-¡ De acuerdo!-le sonrió.   
Desde aquel encuentro ambas chicas se hicieron buenas amigas, mas tarde Sakura le presento a sus amigas, al igual que marina le presento a las suyas, de clase claro esta.  
********************************Fin del Flash back*********************************  
-Realmente, te ayudo mucho cuando se entero de lo tuyo y lo de Shaoran.  
-Si-enrojeció casi al instante al oír el nombre.-Aunque jamás le dije el nombre del chico-pensó Sakura.  
-¿ Que sabes de él?-le interrogó Tomoyo.  
-En su última carta me dijo que se iba a cambiar de instituto, una decisión de su madre. Lo extraño es que no me dijo el nombre del instituto al que va a ir.  
Con la charla habían llegado al colegio. Iban caminando hacia su clase cuando Tomoyo recordó algo:  
-Eriol en su ultimo e-mail me dijo lo mismo, que quería cambiar de aires y por eso se cambiaba de instituto.  
-¡Que extraño!-exclamaron las dos a la vez. Sin darse cuenta entraron a su antigua clase y no pudieron conversar más sobre el tema, ya que estaban hablando con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros.  
Al cabo de cinco minutos llego el profesor Terada:  
-¡Hola chicos! ¡Me alegro de veros!  
-Igualmente profesor-dijeron todos a la vez.  
-Vamos a ver si estáis todos-y empezó a contar-no, todavía faltan tres.  
Todos lo miraron con un gran interrogante en la cabeza.  
Tomoyo empezó a mirar a su alrededor, estaban todos, a no ser que...... Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.  
De repente se oyó abrirse la puerta de golpe, todos giraron a ver quien era:  
-¡MEILING!- se oyó en toda la clase.  
-¡Buenos días!¿Cómo estáis todos?-y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de ella apareció un chico muy guapo castaño, con buen cuerpo y de ojos penetrantes y justo detrás de este uno más alto con cabello azulado y profundos ojos azules:  
-Meiling podrías habernos esperado-le dijo el primero. Cuando este se giro vio a toda la clase con cara de sorpresa:  
-¡LI!-gritó Yamazaki-¡Y ERIOL!-la sorpresa de los alumnos era cada vez mayor, por no decir el shock de cierta personita, al verlos.  
-¡Hola a todos!¿ Cómo habéis estado?-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-¿Os gusta la sorpresa que os tenia preparada?.  
-Y tanto profesor-le respondió Tomoyo.  
-Aunque a unas les habrá gustado más que a otras-rió Naoko maliciosamente-¿Verdad que sí Sakura?  
-Eeeehhhh....... esto si-respondió roja de la vergüenza la pobre chica, quien iba a pensar que ese chico había cambiado tanto.  
-Sakura, ¿cómo has estado?-le pregunto Eriol.  
-Muy bien, y tu por lo que veo también-miro a Shaoran y a Meiling y les dijo-hola Shaoran, hola Meiling me alegro de volver a veros-le salió una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor demasiado alto como para esconderlo.  
-Hola Kinomoto-se tiro encima a abrazarla y le murmuro-no te pongas tan roja, hasta Shaoran ha superado eso-dejo de murmurarle y miro a su primo-Primito, no piensas saludar a Kinomoto.  
-Eh, yo no he visto a Sakura-le dijo con cara de despiste.  
-Pues debes de estar ciego, amigo-se burlo Eriol-la tienes delante.  
Shaoran se sonrojo al instante, ¡cómo había cambiado!, Se acerco le tomo la mano y se la beso. Eso a Sakura ya no la puso roja sino granate, y le salía humo por todos los sitios:  
-Hola Sakura-le dijo él con voz muy dulce y sin tartamudear-Veo que para ti los años no pasan en vano.  
-Gra..Gracias Shaoran-lo miro, y se giro para que no viera su rubor, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Tomoyo la estaba grabando y toda la clase observando la escena.  
-Vaya con Shaoran, no pensé que fuera tan decidido-dijo Chiharu.  
-Yo tampoco-le contesto Yamazaki-siempre parecía tan serio, tan poco social... y ahora llega y le da un beso en la mano a Sakura, ¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?  
Al cabo de un rato todos salieron al patio a jugar un partido de fútbol los chicos y las chicas a voleyball. Todos menos Eriol y Tomoyo, el primero por estar lesionado(¿Eriol lesionado?) y Tomoyo por esta grabando:  
-¿Has sido tu verdad Hiragizawa?  
-¿A que te refieres Daidôji?  
-Shaoran en su sano juicio no le daría un beso a Sakura, aunque solo haya sido en la mano-se giro lo miro-Ese o no era Li, o tu has hecho algo.  
-Bueno, en realidad solo le rete un poco.  
-¿Le retaste?  
-Le dije que no se atrevía a darle un beso a Sakura, él me dijo que en la boca no, pero que en la mano como se hacia en Inglaterra antes para saludar a las damas sí.  
-Ya veo-sonrió Daidôji-¿Cómo es que habéis llegado juntos?  
-Nos hemos encontrado en el aeropuerto, y nos hemos venido juntos.  
-No se el porque pero tengo la sensación de que no me lo estas contando todo-le miro con cara de interrogante.  
-Sabes perfectamente que yo soy incapaz de mentir.-le contesto con su típica sonrisa.  
-¿Y lo que hiciste hace dos años que. ?-le miro divertida Tomoyo.  
-Bueno, ya sabes que fue por una buena causa.-y miro hacia donde estaba la card master.  
-Eso ya lo se-se giro enfocando la cámara al mismo lugar donde tenía el chico sus ojos-¡Por cierto!-se giro de golpe hacia él.-Escribiste diciendo que te cambiabas de instituto, ¿cual es?.  
Mientras Tomoyo formulaba esta pregunta el resto de sus amigos se acercaban:  
-Bueno... -se rió el muchacho ingles-vuelvo a Tomoeda.  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????-exclamaron todos sus amigos a excepción de dos personas, puesto que estos ya habían llegado.  
-Por lo que se ve no eres el único que vuelve, ¿no es así Shaoran?  
-¿Que tratas de decir con eso Meiling?-le pregunto extrañada Rika.  
-Pues eso quiere decir que yo también vuelvo a Tomoeda-se formo una pequeña sonrisa en el joven mago.  
-¿De verdad?-le pregunto Sakura con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Sí.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yupi!!!!!!-no se contuvo más y lo abrazo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba totalmente ruborizada y lo soltó.  
-¡Fantastico! lo he podido grabar todo con mi cámara-miraba Tomoyo con estrellitas, mientras al resto se le formaba una gran gota en la cabeza.  
-Chicos es hora de comer-se acerco el profesor Terada.  
-¡Esta bien!-contestaron a unísono.  
Todos empezaron a caminar, pero de una forma u otra Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron atrás:  
-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-le pregunto todavía ruborizada.  
-No lo sé, de momento lo que queda de este curso y otro más-le miro sonriéndole.  
-Es el mismo tiempo, casi, que la otra vez que viniste-le miro triste.  
-Bueno, tal vez me dejen quedarme más tiempo si encuentro una razón para ello.  
-¿eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh?-no pillaba la indirecta la pobre.  
Llegaron a la parte donde estaba la valla con el instituto Seijô y se sentaron en el césped, hablando de sus cosas y de lo que había sucedido en los dos últimos años.  
De repente oyeron una música muy movida, y allí al lado en el campo de fútbol del instituto(me referiré así al instituto Seijô, y al de Sakura & Co, será la secundaria)unas chicas practicaban baile:  
-Se están esforzando mucho-les miro atenta Naoko.  
-Si, debe de ser difícil bailar ese tipo de música, son bailes complicados-dijo Rika, se levantaron inconscientemente todas las chicas y se acercaron a la verja mirando atentamente todos los movimientos.  
En el instituto termino la canción y una de las chicas dijo:  
-Profesora, puedo ir a hablar un momento con una de esa chicas-y señalo a la verja.  
-Claro, tienes permiso, pero no tardes mucho ya que ahora empezaremos a ensayar con los chicos, y me tienes que ayudar.  
La chica se dirigió hacia la verja, y grito:  
-¡Sakura!-mientras corria. Meiling abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, a su vez la chica llegaba sin mirar a nadie y saltaba la verja(igual que Touya y Yuki)-Se me ha olvidado decirte esta mañana que le digas a tu padre que venga a mi casa a por esos libros de......  
-¡MARINA!-grito Meiling y se tiro a abrazarla.  
-¿Mei..Meiling?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
-Ya te conté que vine durante algún tiempo a esta escuela-le sonrió.  
-¿Os conocéis?-preguntaron con una gran gota en la cabeza todas las chicas, ambas afirmaron con la cabeza.  
-Pero si tu has venido, ¿donde esta... ?  
-Chicas tomar, las bebidas que nos encargasteis-llegaba en ese momento Shaoran cuando noto que alguien le abrazaba y le plantaba dos besos, sonrió sin rubor alguno-Hola Marina, ¿te has perdido?  
Lo soltó y le respondió:  
-El único perdido aquí eres tu mi niño-le sonrió, cuando de repente la chica vio a Hiragizawa y sonrió más, mientras la reencarnación de Clow Reed soportaba la risa, mirando la cara de Sakura, realmente estaba alterada.  
-¿De que os conocéis?-soltó furiosa.  
-Yo y Li hemos estudiado juntos artes marciales, ¿verdad que sí, Mei?  
-Además de eso, su familia y la nuestra son buenos amigos.  
Marina se acerco a Sakura y le murmuro al oído:  
-Si me hubieras dicho que era él te lo hubiera traído antes-Sakura sonrió, sabia de las costumbre s de su amiga y esta le había sorprendido más que cualquier otra, estaba más tranquila.  
-Y tu que pasa, dices un momento y si por ti fuera te quedabas todo el día-se oyó una voz que pronto salto la verja.  
-Eso a ti poco te ha de importar, Marcus-le contesto molesta Marina-Estaba hablando con unos amigos ahora mismo volvía, idiota.  
-Hedger, Marcus Hedger, ¿qué haces en Japón?  
-Eriol, cuanto tiempo amigo-le dio la mano.  
-¿Estos dos también se conocen?-dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza, bueno no todos.  
-Bueno, me gustaría que me presentaras a tu amiga-le dijo Eriol mirando a Marina.  
-Esta bien, tanto te he hablado de ella que ahora no tengo más narices que presentártela.  
-¿Que le has dicho de mí?-dijo la chica con una gran vena en su cabeza.  
-Nada, solo que eres la persona más repulsiva que conozco.  
-Repite eso y te mando volar por encima de la valla hasta que llegues a la pista-todos se sorprendieron de la actitud agresiva de esta.  
-Vale, vale, lo he cogido, dejémoslo en que solo eres una enana-esto le costo una buena cachetada(iba a utilizar otra palabra, pero no me pereció adecuada).  
-Y aún te pasa poco-se rió Eriol, al igual que el resto.  
-A mí también me gustaría hacerle eso a mi hermano-dijo Sakura, Marcus se giro a verlas estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos que no conocía, o tal vez sí.  
-Te la presento, si tu me presentas a toda esta gente.  
-De acuerdo-le sonrió Eriol.  
-Marina Martínez, Eriol Hiragizawa, su padre y mi padre amigos íntimos.  
-Encantada-y la chica le extendió la mano, a lo que el hechicero en vez de cogerla se agacho y la beso.  
-Es todo un placer-ambos se sonrieron, y Tomoyo seguía muy atenta observando las manos-Ahora es mi turno-Eriol hizo las debidas presentaciones, a su vez Marcus imitaba a Eriol y les dio un beso en la mano a todas las chicas, mientras que a los chicos les daba un apretón, cuando llego a Shaoran y a Meiling sonrió abrió los ojos y miro a Marina.  
-Ellos son tus amigos de China, ¿verdad?-la chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shaoran y Meiling estaban a punto de estallar a carcajada y nadie sabía porque.  
-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-Marina cogió por el cuello de la camisa a su amigo y se lo llevo, de repente se giro y le dio un papel a Shaoran- Es mi número de teléfono, tengo que hablar contigo sin falta hoy.  
-De acuerdo-asintió.  
Cuando ambos se fueron todos empezaron a preguntarse cosas de nuevo:  
-Que coincidencia que se conocieran-ingenua como siempre Sakura.  
-Si, mucha coincidencia-dijo sin pensar Tomoyo.  
Después de todo esto volvieron a su conversación dejada un rato antes, y a los juegos con sus antiguos compañeros, una vez terminada la reunión se disponían a marcharse, cuando oyeron de nuevo una música, pero esta vez era un dueto de música latina, miraron y vieron a Marina y a Marcus bailando como profesionales:  
-¡Increíble!-exclamo Sakura.  
-Si es cierto, tienen mucho estilo-Rika.  
-Y se compenetran a la perfección-Naoko.  
-Sabíais que la compenetración se empezó a realizar en los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas cuando eran las pruebas de.......  
-Cállate Yamazaki-Chiharu vio un ademán de Eriol por continuar la mentira y le dijo amenazante-Ni lo intentes, o te cojo a ti también del cuello.  
-Glups-Eriol puso cara fingida de miedo, todos se rieron.  
-Se nota que no es la primera vez que bailan juntos-dijo Tomoyo.  
-Cierto, nosotros conocíamos a Marcus de lo que nos contaba Marina, él ha sido su pareja de baile desde hace tres años-le respondió Meiling  
-Lo que no me explico es como Marina siendo de España y él de Suecia pudieran bailar juntos antes y reencontrarse en Tomoeda-dijo Sakura.  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Marcus es medio español la cosa es sencilla además. -pero cuando Eriol iba a terminar Shaoran le dijo:  
-Las casualidades no existen, solo existe lo inevitable.  
Esa frase recorrió a Sakura de pies a cabeza haciéndole sentir un escalofrió.  
Los chicos dieron el día por finalizado, cada uno regreso a su casa separándose por diferentes caminos, Eriol y Tomoyo se marcharon juntos, y luego Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling. De este ultimo grupo se separo Shaoran después de hacer una pequeña llamada, por lo que Sakura y Meling se quedaron solas:  
-¿Aún le quieres verdad?-le pregunto Meiling de golpe, haciendo que el rubor de su acompañante subiera-Vamos contesta.  
-S..si-le contesto Sakura.  
-Me lo imaginaba, hoy le has mirado con vergüenza, y eso no debería ser así.  
-¿Por que no Meling?  
-Bueno, la última vez que vino a Tomoeda, te le declaraste, aunque te costo un poco-se rió la joven china-Estoy segura de que el también te quiere.  
-Ya, pero cuando tu venias a visitarnos en vacaciones, él nunca aparecía.  
-Eso es porque tiene muchas responsabilidades, debes entenderle-le miro con ternura.  
-Esta bien-se resigno-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?  
-Invítale a salir.  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????????????,¿Estas loca?  
-¿O vas a esperar que lo haga él?, porque si es así ya puedes espera, ya.  
-No tengo más remedio, lo haré-la miro con decisión-Por cierto Meiling, ¿tu no te quedas?  
-No, no quiero alejarme de mi novio-le hizo una mueca pícara.  
-Ya veo, es comprensible-hablando llegaron a casa de Sakura-¿Quieres pasar?  
-No, no puedo. Nos vamos a ver a la sobrina de Wei que nos ha invitado a cenar. Ella es la compañera de casa de Marina.  
-Ah, ya entiendo porque os lleváis tan bien-le sonrió-Hasta mañana.  
-Sakura-la miro seria y le entrego un papel-Este es el número del móvil de Shaoran llámalo esta noche-la pobre chica solo asintió con la cabeza, y la vio alejarse, entro en su casa y dio un soplido, demasiadas coincidencias, demasiados reencuentros. Se lo contó todo a Kero:  
-¡El mocoso y la chiquilla han vuelto!-refunfuño el guardián-Y Clow también, ¿verdad?.  
-Así es, y además ahora él y Li son amigos.  
-Eso es muy extraño. Ahora son amigos, y tienen amigos en común-el pobre Kero se quedo con cara preocupada.  
A la vez que esto ocurría Tomoyo interrogaba a Eriol:  
-Se que ya conocías a Marina.  
-A ti no se te puede ocultar nada Daidôji.  
-Llámame por mi nombre-le sonrió la chica.  
-Esta bien, tu también llámame por el mío-le miro y le dijo-no te preocupes, nada malo le sucederá a Sakura.  
-Eso ya lo sé, no creo que tu y Li seáis tan canallas como para hacerle daño-se burlo.  
-Pero, prométeme que no le contaras nada, de modo contrario tendré que borrarte la memoria.  
-El gran Leed Clow amenaza a una jovencita indefensa-se burlo Tomoyo.  
-Tomoyo... -frunció el ceño la reencarnación.  
-No le contare nada, porque en realidad no se nada.  
Ahora Eriol vivía en una mansión en la misma zona que Tomoyo, con lo cual la acompaño a casa.  
Mientras dos personas, mas bien tres conversaban en una cafetería:  
-¡Es demasiado pronto!-exclamo la más joven de ellas.  
-No, no tenemos tiempo, si no es ella será cualquier otra. ¿Lo deseas así?  
-No, sabes que no-se calmo el joven.  
-Lo importante ahora es hacerla aparecer, si no lo hacemos será demasiado tarde-dijo calmadamente el chico de al lado.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-volvió a preguntar el joven.  
-De eso ya no hay-le respondió la chica-Lo que tenemos que hacer, es inmediato.  
-Esta bien lo comprendo, yo la llevare al sitio que corresponde-volvió a decir el joven.  
-¿Te atreverás? Eres muy vergonzoso para estas cosas.  
-Lo haré, aunque no sé cuando.  
-Mañana-le dijo el chico más mayor de golpe.  
-¿Que? Tan pronto.  
-Si, y si no lo haces elegiremos a otra persona, aunque no sea la elegida.  
-Esta bien, mañana...........  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno me presentare, soy MFM, y este es mi primer Fic, bueno el primero que me decido a mandar. Bueno espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, es la primera parte del Fic y en él van a pasar muchas cosas. Supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de quienes hablan al final. ¿Quienes son en realidad Marina y Marcus?¿Por que han vuelto Eriol y Shaoran?¿Donde están Nakuru Y Spi?Todo esto os lo iré contestando en el próximo capitulo.  
Bueno, debido a la importancia de algunos personajes creados por mi, ya que los de CCS pertenecen a Clamp y yo solo los uso para mi ociosidad, os voy a poner unas fichas con su aspecto físico y su carácter.  
  
Nombre: Marina  
Apellidos: Martínez Le Blanc  
Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de septiembre   
Edad: 17  
Aspecto físico: rubia oscura, casi castaña por debajo de los hombros y sin flequillo, lo lleva con muchos peinados diferentes(el pelo le luce más dorado con el sol), ojos marrones, estatura 1,60m, peso 50kg, medidas 85-60-90, la ropa que más le gusta son los pantalones de campana vaqueros, las sudaderas de deporte y las camisetas, aunque no le disgusta ponerse falda, todo con una zapatillas deportivas.  
Carácter: Muy abierta y divertida, aunque desconfía mucho de algunos chicos puesto que le han hecho mucho daño, amiga de sus amigos y dispuesta a ayudar en lo que haga falta, se apunta a todo(aunque sea hacer puenting sin cuerda). Eso si, es muy seria en algunos asuntos. Cuando se enfada es peligrosa, sabe karate, judo y todo tipo de artes marciales.  
Secretos: Se marcho sin despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros de clase en España, no quería que se enteraran del motivo.  
Asignaturas favoritas: física y Lengua.  
Asignaturas que odia: ninguna en especial, en ocasiones todas le son odiosas. (Y a quien no)  
Colores favoritos: Azul, en toda su gama y la aguamarina.  
Flores Favoritas: La del almendro, lirios y las rosas(especialmente las blancas y las azules)  
Comida favorita:El chocolate y la comida española.  
Comida odiada: Algunas verduras.  
Platos que mejor sabe hacer:La repostería en general.  
Club al que pertenece: Al de baile y a las animadoras.  
Lo que más desea ahora: Una moto de 125CC(Una honda Kawasaki Ninja)  
  
  
  
Nombre:Marcus  
Apellidos:Hedger   
Fecha de nacimiento:22 Agosto  
Edad: 17 años  
Aspecto físico: pelo rubio, algo largo, pero no mucho, ojos azules, estatura 1,75m(Y sigue creciendo), peso 67kg, cuerpo muy bien formado, ropa favorita pantalones anchos, con camisetas anchas y sobre todo ropa deportiva, solo se viste de traje o más arreglado para bailar.  
Carácter: serio, ( menos que Shaoran al principio de la serie)cuando lo conoces llega a ser muy cariñoso y alegre, educado con todo el mundo. Respeta todas las culturas, aunque odia la violencia contra las mujeres( a la única que molesta es a Marina).Le gusta vivir tranquilo.  
Secretos: hizo enfadar a una persona por causarle mucho daño a una amiga de esta, aunque le ha vuelto a coger confianza todavía no sabe si hace lo correcto.  
Asignaturas favoritas: dibujo tecnico y las matematicas.  
Asignatura odiada: química.  
Color favorito: marrón.  
Comida favorita: todo lo italiano.  
Comida odiada: ninguna.  
Platos que mejor sabe hacer: sabe cocinar todo, aunque su especialidad es la pasta.  
Club al que pertenece: Futbol, aunque ayuda muchas veces en el de baile.  
Lo que más desea ahora: La camiseta de la seleccion nacional.  
Notas de la Autora 2: No se aclara nada, pero es lo que hay. E-mail de contacto: minamino17@hotmail.com 


	2. Una cita y una interrupciónLa batalla si...

Capitulo 2: Una cita y una interrupción. La batalla sin sentido.

Sakura entro en su casa, y subió a su habitación en la cual se encontró con Kero:

-¿Sakura como te lo pasaste?

Miro al guardián y en menos que canta una gallo lo cogió y lo abrazó :

-¡Ay, Kero! Shaoran ha vuelto, ha vuelto, ha vuelto.....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que el mocoso ha vuelto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Kero.

-Si,-sin reprimir su felicidad-y se va a quedar por lo menos un año, ¿no es fantástico?.

-No, es horrible.

-Es cierto tu nunca te llevaste bien con él-le surgió una gota en la cabeza-También ha vuelto Eriol, y también se quedará. Ah y Meiling, casi se me olvida, aunque ella se volverá a Hong Kong.

-El mocoso, la chiquilla y Clow, ¿no te parece extraño?-le pregunto el guardián.

-No, han venido para la reunión de alumnos, lo que encuentro extraño es que conocieran a Marina.

-¿Marina no es esa chica que trabaja en la tienda de Maki?

-Si, la misma, conoce a Shaoran y a Meiling. Según ellos son amigos desde hace tiempo, la chica con la que vive Marina es la sobrina de Wei se fue a estudiar a España y allí conoció a la hermana de Marina pero resulto llevarse mejor con ella que con su hermana, y se hicieron amigas. Debe de ser por eso que la conocen Shaoran y Meiling.

-Si, pero ¿Eriol también la conocía?-le pregunto con curiosidad el guardián, a lo que la card captor contesto negando con la cabeza:

-No, pero un compañero de clase de Marina que es sueco si que lo conoce, por medio de sus padres.

-Todo puede ser posible- se oyó la puerta de la entrada:

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Es mi padre. Kero no bajes por nada del mundo.

-Esta bien,-repuso con cara de fastidio-pero luego me traes un postre, ¿verdad que si?

-Ya veremos, si puedo te lo traeré-le respondió Sakura y salió de su habitación.

Era ya la hora de cenar y en una casa viejos amigos se reencontraban:

-Bueno, señorita Marina, ¿que tal le va en su nuevo instituto?

-Bien señor Wei, jamás pensé que me acostumbraría tan pronto, aunque sigo teniendo problemas con el idioma.

-¿Solo con el idioma?-le pregunto curiosa Meiling-¿o con alguien más?

-¿Lo dices por Marcus Mei?-se oyó una voz de fondo.

-Si Hikari, parece que no se lleva muy bien con él.

-Tienes razón-apareció una chica con una bandeja llena de comida, alta, morena y de ojos levemente rasgados y negros-y lo peor de todo es que es nuestro vecino.

-Jajajajajaja, así tendrán más tiempo para salir juntos.

-Meiling Li si no quieres salir volando por una ventana ¡Cállate!-le grito un tanto molesta Marina.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-se asusto la chica Li.

Paso la cena, con algunos percances, Hikari y Mei no hacían más que meterse con la pobre Marina, mientras que esta trataba de ignorarlas o de responder con los menores insultos posibles. Después, durante la sobremesa Mei, Hikari y Wei hablaban sobre trabajo y sobre los estudios, mientras Marina fregaba los platos y Shaoran permanecía en el jardín.

-¿No crees que es malo pensar tanto en una misma cosa?

-¡Marina!-se asusto el chico-No creo que sea tan malo.

-Pero te estas haciendo daño-se quedo pensando un poco-¡Ya esta!-grito de repente, salió corriendo y volvió con una agenda y el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Para que traes eso?-le pregunto con una gota Shaoran.

-No es obvio, -levanto las cejas, mientras el muchacho seguía sin entender-La vas a llamar por teléfono y las vas a citar.

-Pero....

-Nada de peros-le grito enfadada a la vez que marcaba-Ya da línea así que ponte y demuéstrale que has cambiado, aunque solo sea un poco.(No, Shaoran no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo tímido de siempre)

Mientras en una casa una chica miraba el teléfono y un papelito con un numero;

-¿Que te ocurre Sakura?-le pregunto el guardián mientras terminaba de comer un flan.

-Es que no se si llamarlo.

-¿A quien?

-A Shaoran.

-¿Al mocoso? ¿Y para que?

-Para saber si quiere venir conmigo mañana a algún sitio.

-¿¿¿Quieres tener una cita con el mocoso???-le grito Kero con una vena en la frente.

-Bueno...yo...-una ruborizada Sakura trataba de salir del aprieto, cuando sonó el teléfono-Buf me salvo-pensó la maestra de las cartas.-Casa de los Kinomoto ¿Dígame?

-Buenas noches, ¿esta Sakura?-contesto una voz bastante varonil.

-Si, soy yo, ¿quien es?

-Soy Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!-pensó la chica-Dime ¿que quieres?-trataba de controlar su voz, y su rubor.

-Bueno...-la voz del chico empezó a temblar-¿me gustaría saber si mañana te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta o a tomar algo?

-Shaoran me esta proponiendo una cita-pensó, y se ruborizo más-Claro me encantaría-como le iba ha decir que no si era lo que ella había estado intentando durante toda la noche.

-¡Genial!.-exclamo el chico-¿Nos vemos mañana en el rey pingüino a eso de las cuatro?

-Si-le respondió.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo dulcemente.

-Hasta mañana.-colgó la chica, bajo la vista y-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!, ¿que demonios he hecho?

-¿Te ocurre algo Sakurita?-le pregunto el guardián de las cartas.

-Kero, he quedado mañana con Shaoran.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!??? No, no , no no te permito que salgas con ese mocoso....-

-¿Y que me pondré?¿y a donde iremos?¿Me dirá algo?......

-No me ignores Sakura-le dijo levemente enfadado el pobre "peluche".

-Ya se, llamare a Tomoyo y que me aconseje-dijo la chica de ojos verdes. Marco el numero de teléfono.

-Residencia Daidôji ¿Dígame?-se oyó la voz de una criada.

-Si, ¿podría hablar con Tomoyo?

-Si ahora mismo se la paso-en un momento se oyó la voz de una chica.

-¿Si, quien es?

-Tomoyo, no te vas a creer lo que me ha ocurrido.......

En otro lugar:

-Ves como no ha sido tan difícil.

-No, pero Marina, esto es una locura, yo no creo que pueda hacerlo-la voz del chico parecía deseperada.

-No te preocupes, tu solo ves a esa cita y compórtate tal y como eres-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-la cara del chico más que de felicidad era de preocupación.

Llego el día siguiente, y en casa de la maestra de las cartas no podía haber más jaleo:

-¿Se puede saber por qué el monstruo esta tan contento?-pregunto Touya

-Creo que me dijo que tiene una cita-le respondió Fujitaka feliz.

-¡Una cita!-pego un golpe en la mesa-¿Con quien?

-Con un chico que vino desde China, se llama....-pero antes de que Fujitaka pudiera acabar de decir algo Touya ya estaba subiendo como un rayo las escaleras-Vaya creo que le afecto esto último-y sonrió.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación de Sakura:

-¡Te prohíbo que salgas con el mocoso!

-¡Touya!-la chica se sorprendió-¿Desde cuando tienes derecho a entrar de esa forma en mi habitación?-le pregunto la chica enfadada.

-¿Dime por qué demonios tienes que salir con el mocoso?

-Porque me gusta-le respondió ruborizada.

Touya ante la respuesta tan franca de su hermana se cayo al suelo.

-Esta bien-Touya se sentó encima de toda la ropa que su hermana le había dejado encima de la cama-Pero si en algún momento te hace daño me lo dices y me las pagara.

-Vale hermano-Sakura al ver que su hermano no se movía-¿Touya?

-Dime.

-¿Te piensas quedar a ver como me visto o te piensas mover de encima de mi ropa?

Al chico le surgió una gota en la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba sentado encima de la ropa de su hermana:

-Esta bien monstruo, ya me voy.

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un monstruo!

Touya salió de la habitación de su hermana haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de esta.

-Kero ya puedes salir.

-Tu hermano pesa demasiado-Touya se había sentado encima del pobre Kero.

-Bueno, dime ¿que me pongo?

-A ver Sakura, si el mocoso se enamoro de ti viéndote prácticamente con uniforme, aunque fueras disfrazada de pollo te vería igual.

-Será mejor que llame a Tomoyo, porque tu no tienes ni idea.

En menos que canta un gallo Tomoyo fue a casa de Sakura y la ayudo a vestirse.

-Sakura, ¡estas guapísima!-exclamo la chica con el pelo negro-Cuando te vea no va a tener más remedio que pedir que seas su novia.

-Je, je je... no exageres Tomoyo-le respondió penosa.

Efectivamente estaba muy guapa, llevaba puesto una falda larga en color blanco y una blusa en color rosa claro, casi blanco, como hacia frió por encima una chaqueta de un rosa un poco más oscuro y para complementar las botas en blanco a juego con el bolso, un leve toque de maquillaje, un recogido que apartase el pelo de su cara ( no se si me entendéis, me refiero a esas coletas que solo cogen parte del pelo y el resto queda suelto, yo les llamo pirris ^_^) y lista.

Ya era la hora de la cita, y Shaoran estaba esperando en uno de los bancos del parque, parecía que estaba en su mundo cuando un grito lo despertó:

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!

Allí estaba ella, guapísima, de seguro que Tomoyo la había ayudado, y él estaba más nervioso que nunca:

-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?-le pregunto preocupada.

-No, que va-le sonrió él. Realmente llevaba media hora esperándola, no quería que ella llegara antes.

Sakura hizo una inspección de Shaoran, deportivas blancas con rayas en azul, pantalón vaquero que le sentaba muy bien, camisa lisa en color verde y una chaqueta de color marrón ( lo siento no soy muy buena para la ropa de chico^_^U), estaba muy guapo.

-Bueno, ¿ a donde quieres que vayamos?-le pregunto él.

-Vamos al barrio comercial, así te puedo enseñar las nuevas tiendas y lugares que han puesto-le sonrió ella, cosa que al chico le supuso una subida de temperatura.(Subidoooooooooooon)

Mientras paseaban se iban contando lo que había ocurrido en estos dos años, la conversación era muy divertida, hasta que se pararon en una tienda, la de Maki, Twin Bells.

-Buenas tardes-se oyó una voz conocida.

-Hola marina-respondió sonriente la card captor-¿Como estas?

-En estos momentos un poco aburrida, Maki se esta encargando de todo-la chica vio a Shaoran y le sonrió-Podéis mirar todo lo que queráis si os interesa algo solo tenéis que decírmelo.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes no somos unos crios-le contestó modo de burla Li-Por cierto, ¿como es que trabajas aquí?

-Para sacarme algún dinero.

-Pero si tu eres la pre...-una mano le tapo la boca a Shaoran.

-No digas nada de eso, no ves que no se deben de enterar todavía-le susurro al oído-Como se enteraran menudo revuelo se formaría a mi alrededor.

Mientras ellos hablaban Sakura miraba la tienda, realmente la habían cambiado, tenía todo tipo de objetos para regalar e incluso una zona de papelería. Sakura se paro en la parte de joyería de plata, observo una pulsera llena de estrellas que formaban una cadena, y en cada centro de ellas una pequeña circonita blanca;

-Es preciosa-dijo para si, pensando que nadie la oía.

-¿Te gusta?-se escucho una voz por detrás.

-¡Shaoran! Que susto me has dado-y se ruborizo por la proximidad del chico.

-Marina, ven por favor.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Le pregunto Sakura.

-¿Queréis algo?-les pregunto Marina.

-Si, quiero esa pulsera de estrellas.

-Shaoran no es necesario.....además es muy cara-la cara de Sakura era un tomate.

-No es tan cara, además quiero regalártela-le sonrió y se dispuso a pagar-Bueno nos vamos- y le paso el paquete a Sakura.

-Si-le respondió esta ruborizada.

-Que os lo paseéis bien, tortolitos-les dijo Marina al salir de la tienda, cosa que hizo que se ruborizaran los dos.

La pareja se paro en una cafetería a tomar algo;

-Invito yo-dijo Sakura antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir nada-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte el regalo.-le sonrió, ambos ya estaban más relajados y eso hacia que no se ruborizaran cada dos por tres.

-¿No te la has puesto todavía?-le pregunto Shaoran.

-No, me la pones tu-Sakura saco la pulsera de la caja y mientras Shaoran se la ponía (la pulsera).

Esta escena era observada por cuatro ojos, mejor dicho cinco:

-Que tierno es Li, ¿no te parece Kero?

-No Tomoyo. Como el sujeto ese se pase con Sakura lo quemo en un instante.

-Lo que me extraña es que Meiling no quisiera venir con nosotros-dijo la chica de los ojos azules-Tal vez sepa lo que es sufrir que te vigilen con su novio.

-Mejor sin chiquilla, así podré matar al mocoso sin que nadie me lo impida-respondió el guardián. 

La tarde paso rápida y para finalizarla, la pareja (y los espías, claro)se fueron al templo de Tsukimine:

-Sabes-dijo de repente Sakura-me estoy acordando de la batalla con Eriol.

-Tienes razón, fue un dia parecido a este, lo único que en vez de ser Noviembre fue más para principios de año-le respondió Shaoran

-Cierto, también fue al anochecer, y después de toda aquella batalla que casi pierdo tu....-la chica se callo.

Shaoran la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia él, se agacho un poco para verla mejor:

-Mira Sakura, a mi no me da vergüenza decir que este es el sitio donde me dec.....-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una especie de ramas cogieron al muchacho y se lo llevaron, dejando a una Sakura desconcertada.

-¡SHAORAN!-fue el grito de la Card master, en menos de dos segundos ya había sacado la varita e invocado a vuelo.

-¡Sakura!-Kero se convirtió en Keroberos e intento salir volando pero algo lo devolvió a su forma prestada-¿Que demonios es esta magia que se siente?

-¿Kero, que ocurre?¿Que le ha pasado a Li?-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada-Sakura ha ido sola no podemos permitirlo, puede estar en peligro.

-La magia se nota en el parque del Pingüino, vamos Tomoyo-aunque Kero en su forma prestada intento volar pero algo lo cogió a él de la cola, y una mano agarro a Tomoyo.

-¡Déjame en paz quien quiera que seas!-exclamó la chica.

-Tranquila Tomoyo-le respondió la voz de Eriol.

-Tu eres quien se a llevado a Li y a hecho que Sakura salga tras él-le grito la chica e intento darle una bofetada, pero la reencarnación de Clow le cogió la mano.

-No he sido yo-le contesto consiguiendo tranquilizarla.

-Eriol Kero no deja de moverse-dijo Spiner mientras señalaba a Nakuru y a Kero pelear.

-Suéltame, Sakura esta en peligro y todo por el mocoso-Kero cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-Keroberos-le dijo Eriol-esto lo debe de pasar Sakura sola, no le puedes ayudar.

-¿A que te refieres Eriol?-le pregunto el pequeño guardián enfadado.

-Ya lo veras-en un movimiento todos aparecieron al lado del lago del parque del Pingüino-Observa y lo entenderás.

Sakura volaba lo más rápido que podia hacia donde sentía aquella magia, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en el parque de Pingüino en uno de los puentes del lago. Se giro y noto un poder enorme, la imagen que vio fue sorprendente, una chica caminaba por encima del agua con un vestido de gasa muy vaporoso en diferentes tonos de azul, la parte de arriba era una especie de corpiño que dejaba un generoso escote, siendo semitransparente en todas sus partes, a excepción de la zona del pecho, en la cual no se veía nada, un largo cabello dorado y una especie de máscara que tapaban su rostro le daban un toque misterioso, a sus pies unas sandalias de tiras doradas que se ataban hasta las rodillas, y para complementarlo un báculo azul con una cruz de piedra en su punta con dos alas.

La especie de ninfa se acercó un poco a Sakura:

-Debes de luchar conmigo-le dijo la ninfa con voz dulce.

-Yo no quiero luchar contigo-respondió la cardcaptor-Yo solo quiero saber donde esta Shaoran.

-De acuerdo-con un movimiento de mano surgió de dentro del lago una esfera que contenía a Shaoran inconsciente-Solo si me ganas lo dejare marchar.

-Así que has sido tu la que lo ha raptado-dijo con ira la chica.

-No,- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas-he sido yo.

Sakura pudo ver a un chico vestido con unos pantalones negros, por encima de estos se podía ver una camisa con mangas anchas, de color marrón, sobrepuesta a esta una de marrón mas claro medio rasgada, completaban su atuendo una armadura en el pecho y unas botas con protección, ambas en color plateado, a usé espalda un arco y sus flechas, no se podía apreciar nada de su rostro, puesto que estaba situado encima de un árbol y su sombra le tapaba.

-Pero para conseguirlo-le dijo la chica-deberás seguir unas reglas, maestra de las cartas.

-De acuerdo, acepto-afirmo la card master.

-No lo hagas Sakura, es una trampa-grito Kero-como es que el idiota de Yue no ha llegado todavía.

-Se puede decir que lo dormí-dijo riendose Eriol.

-A esto es a lo que te referías el otro día-le hablo Tomoyo.

-Si, pero no te preocupes no le pasara nada a Sakura.

-A mi me da igual lo que digas Clow yo voy a por ella-el guardián se dirigió hacia donde su ama pero a los dos metros de vuelo,Clonk se pego contra algo.

-No puedes salir de aquí, he creado una barrera, esto lo tiene que hacer ella sola-le respondió con una sonrisa la reencarnación-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá.

-La única condición que impongo es que solo puedes utilizar cinco cartas-le dijo la ninfa.

-Esta bien-le respondió Sakura las eligió -Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras.

-Un momento tengo que hacer otra cosa-con un movimiento la esfera que contenía a Shaoran voló por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, y fue recogida por unas lianas-Cuídalo bien.

-No te preocupes-le dijo el chico-esta en buenas manos.

-Empecemos-le dijo a Sakura-mejor esconderé el báculo sino estamos en diferentes condiciones.

-¡Watery!-exclamo Sakura.

-Mala elección. Vuélvete en su contra-la carta obedeció a la ninfa y se fue contra Sakura.

-Vale no puedo utilizar a watery, ya se Fly-sakura voló en dirección de la ninfa, pero esta hizo que cayera al agua utilizando unos chorros que salían del lago como si fueran látigos.

Sakura visiblemente enfadada empezó a concentrar su poder en una sola carta;

-Veo que no te rindes, y que estas concentrando tu poder-le dijo burlona la ninfa-siendo así.¡Dragón de agua!-Un poderoso dragón se dirigió hacia Sakura.

-¡FIREY!-el conjuro de la carta fuego consiguió contestar al ataque de la ninfa, estando por unos momentos empatados y ambas chicas gastando todo su potencial mágico, cuando de repente se oyó una especie de campanilla y la ninfa deshizo el hechizo de Shaoran. Sakura deshizo el hechizo de Firey y corrió a su lado, a su vez la ninfa deshizo el hechizo del dragón y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago.

-Shaoran ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que estoy bien-el chico estaba como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada-Felicidades Sakura has pasado la prueba.

-¿Que prueb...-no le dio tiempo a decir más porque cayo desmayada en sus brazos.

Una escena parecida ocurría con la ninfa y el muchacho de los árboles, ella desmayada en sus brazos.

-Shaoran, mañana llévala a donde tu ya sabes, allí se lo explicaremos todo-le dijo el chico de los árboles.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-le dijo mientras le vio alejarse con la ninfa en brazos.

-¿Como esta Sakura?-pregunto una preocupada Tomoyo.

-Esta bien tan solo desmayada, mañana ya estará recuperada-le contesto el chino sonriendo.

-Tu mocoso lo sabias todo-le recrimino Kero.

-Si, pero no te lo puedo explicar hasta mañana-le contesto Shaoran-Supongo que Tomoyo también tendrá que venir, lo ha visto todo-dijo esto mirando a Eriol.

-Si, lo mejor es descansar, mañana será un día muy largo-le contesto-¿Vamos Tomoyo te llevo a tu casa?

-Esta bien-contesto la chica que había estado examinando a su amiga, pero antes de marcharse-Li

-Si, dime.

-Cuídala mucho-le contesto.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-le contesto el joven alejándose en dirección contraria con Sakura en brazos, y un Kero preguntándole y recriminándole todo.

Mañana sabrían el porque de aquella batalla.

Notas de la autora: ¡Termine!¡Al fin! No puedo creerlo, yo que tengo esta semana dos exámenes de recuperación y aquí escribiendo un fanfic. Bueno no importa, capitulo dos; parece ser que todo era una prueba pero sigue siendo una incógnita quienes son esas dos personas, aunque yo creo que es obvio quienes son. Al fin se sabe uno de los motivos por los que vuelven Eriol y Shaoran. Pero ¿que demonios es esa prueba?Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, que no se cuando podré escribir, puesto que me catearon dos asignaturas Electrotecnia (Suena raro eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh) y Dibujo técnico. Además ten go el selectivo( o prueba de ingreso para la Universidad) en Junio, con lo cual me tengo que poner a estudiar. A parte de exámenes y demás.

Espero que ahora el fic se pueda leer mejor (Arigatou Fernalika) 

Por cierto la gente de los reviews dice que llama la atención el titulo, lo saque de un libro de Ken Follet, "Los pilares de la tierra", aunque no tiene nada que ver.(Buen libro por cierto)

Bueno me despido besos:

Lapislázuli


	3. La explicación de los pilaresLa tristeza...

**Capitulo 3: La explicación de los pilares. La tristeza de Eriol.**

Una fuerte luz cegó a Sakura nada más despertarse aquella mañana, de repente empezó a recordar la batalla.¿Todo había sido un sueño?¿No tuvo aquella cita con Shaoran?. Pero miro su mano derecha y sonrió. Nada había sido un sueño, la pulsera estaba allí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se vio a un Kero con un montón de dulces;

-¡Kero!¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas de la habitación sin mi permiso?.

-No te preocupes Sakura-se oyó una voz que entraba con el guardián.-Lo se todo.

-¡Papá!-se sorprendió la Card master-Pero como..

-Ayer-la interrumpió su padre-Te trajo Shaoran desmayada, y me lo explico todo.

-¿Todo, todo?-le pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, todo, todo-le respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de la cama.-No tuvo más remedio, yo vi como te traía, en parte me contó lo que te van a decir hoy, también se que es mejor que yo sepa lo que sucede con tu magia.

-Lo siento papá-empezó a sollozar la chica-pero es que no sabia como ibas a reaccionar y por eso...

-No te preocupes, Kero ya me ha puesto al corriente de lo de las cartas, y Shaoran de la prueba que pasaste ayer.

-Cierto-interrumpió Kero que había permanecido callado-Aunque ese mocoso me tiro de la habitación cuando le contaba a tu padre esto último.

-Eso es porque tu no sabes tener la boca callada peluche.

-¡Touya!- se sorprendió la chica-No se de que me sorprendo, tu lo sabias todo desde un principio.

-Así es-le sonrió-Vamos monstruo levántate a comer, además van a venir a por ti.-Y dicho esto abandono la habitación con Kero detrás pidiéndole más dulces.

-¡Es la una!-grito la chica de ojos verdes-Me tengo que cambiar y comer.

-Pasaran a por ti a las tres así que tienes tiempo-le dijo Fujitaka.

-¿Quien va a pasar a por mi?

-Shaoran-los colores de la chica subieron-No solo me contó lo de las cartas y lo de la prueba, sabes.

-¿Que más te contó?-le dijo la chica visiblemente sonrojada.

-Que se lo paso muy bien contigo y........-Fujitaka se callo-y el resto Sore wa himetsu desu.(Es un secreto)-Salió de la habitación y Sakura se cambio de ropa.

Unas horas más tarde en otro lugar:

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_ahogándome_

_entre fotos y cuadernos_

_entre cosas y recuerdos_

_que no puedo comprender._

Cantaba una chica mientras movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su casa, la chica sin bajar el volumen de la música fue a abrir la puerta:

-Buenas tardes Yukito-saludo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el chico sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara- Vengo a por los libros del señor Kinomoto.

-Pasa y siéntate, ahora te los traigo.

-¿No te molesta la música tan alta?

-No que va-le contesto la chica riéndose-me encanta música alta y el baile.-y la chica se acerco a él bailando unos pasos muy complicados.

-Por cierto llevas una cruz muy bonita en el cuello-el chico se acercó y toco la cruz, cuando de repente le aparecieron unas alas alrededor de este.

-Tu......

La chica sonrió.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar?

-¿Cuantas veces vas a preguntarlo, peluche?-refunfuño Meiling.

-Mira chiquilla, yo soy el gran Keroberos y puedo preguntar todo lo que quiera.

-Para de una vez Kero-le regaño Sakura. 

Tal y como habían quedado a las tres Shaoran y Meiling fueron a recogerla, en esos momentos estaban andando por las calles de Tomoeda, se dirigían a un lugar que les daría las respuestas.

-Hemos llegado-dijo firmemente Shaoran.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una casa bastante grande de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín delante y uno más grande por la parte trasera.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Sakura mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

Llamaron al timbre y les abrió.....¡Yue!

-¡Yue!¿Que haces tu aquí?-pregunto Kero.

-Yo también quiero saber que demonios era la fuerza que se sentía ayer-le respondió serio el guardián.

-Bueno, pero, ¿quien vive aquí?-pregunto Touya, quien había ido para que Shaoran no se sobrepasara con su hermanita.

-¿Ya han llegado Yue?-se oyó una voz en el interior-Hazlos pasar ahora mismo salgo.

Todos pasaron a una amplia sala la cual tenía una mesa en el medio bajita (como la que hay en el anime en casa de Sakura pero más grande), con muchos sofás alrededor. Se oyó la puerta de la cocina y se vio a una chica con unos vaqueros, una jersey de manga larga de lana blanca con cuello alto y unas deportivas en blanco y azul, con su pelo recogido en dos trenzas:

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Marina!-exclamo la card captor.

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto la chica.

-Si, mucho-los ojos de la chica estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras que el resto de los asistentes no se sorprendia(os recuerdo que a Touya y a Fujitaka les explicó la situación Shaoran, con lo cual ellos ya saben sobre el asunto)-Pero,¿tu que tienes que ver con esto?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes-le respondió sonriendo la chica.

Ding, dong, dong, ding, dong(bonito timbre)-sonó el timbre, Yue hizo ademán de levantarse;

-No te preocupes, ya abro yo-se levanto la anfitriona de la casa. Se oyeron los pasos, el abrir la puerta y...-¡Nakuru!

-¡Marina!-todos se levantaron al oír los gritos, y vieron a las dos chicas abrazadas, saltando y riéndose.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes-dijo también Tomoyo que venia con ellos, sorprendida ante la escena, al igual que Sakura, Kero, Touya y Yukito( si, cambio de apariencia).

-Buenas tardes-contestaron todos.

-Estas dos no tienen remedio-se rió Meiling.

-Cierto,-afirmo su primo-siempre que se encuentran arman un gran alboroto.-mientras hablaban se dirigían hacia la sala de nuevo-Doy gracias porque no estén mis hermanas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran?-pregunto la Card Master.

-Porque siempre que vamos a Hong Kong y se encuentran sus hermanas y estas dos se arma un gran escándalo-dijo la reencarnación de Clow.-Y menos mal que no conocen tus hermanas a Jessy.

-¿Quien es Jessy?-pregunto Sakura con un montón de interrogantes.

-Marina-se oyó una voz desde la cocina, que hizo que Eriol se pusiera nervioso-Se te va a quemar el pastel-de repente apareció la señorita Mitzuki.

-¡Señorita Mizuki!-exclamo Sakura.-¿Usted también...?

-Si, Sakura-le respondió con una sonrisa-Yo también lo se todo. Y una ultima cosa no me llames de usted.

Eriol estaba pálido, cosa que Tomoyo y Marina notaron;

-¿Estas bien?-susurro Tomoyo por lo bajo.

-Lo siento Eriol, pero era ella la que realizo el juicio.-le dijo Marina.

-Ya lo se-les sonrió la reencarnación-estoy bien-Aunque su interior no pensaba lo mismo, ni tampoco ninguna de sus dos amigas.

-Bueno-se animo Marina-voy a sacar ese pastel del horno.

-¿PASTEL?-Kero salió del bolso de Sakura(perdon se me olvido decir que estaba escondido por si acaso ^_^U)

-Así que tu eres Keroberos-dijo la chica.

-Si, yo soy el gran Keroberos, inigualable, soy guapísimo.

-Sinceramente-lo miro la anfitriona-pareces un peluche.

Todo el mundo se puso a reír, ante la cara del guardián.

-Seguro que has sido tu mocoso el que le ha dicho que parezco un peluche-se dirigió furioso a morderle el dedo a Shaoran.

-No ha sido él, he sido yo-salió Spiner del bolso de Tomoyo.

-Hola Spy-le dijo Marina, mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, y el guardián se ponía rojo.-No te lo tomes a mal,Kero. Seguro que en tu forma original eres más impresionante.

-Si,-contesto orgulloso el guardián-¿Quieres que te la muestre?

-No, ya la veré en otro momento-le dijo la chica mientras iba a sacar el pastel del horno.

Al cabo de un minuto salió;

-Bueno, ¿cuando me vais a explicar que fue lo de ayer?-pregunto ansiosa Sakura.

-Todavía falta alguien-afirmo Shaoran mirando a Marina.

-Es que no sabe llegar nunca a los sitios puntual-dijo visiblemente enfadada, ella estaba situada de espaldas a la cocina y de pie-mira que le tengo dicho que llegue a tiempo-cuando de repente algo le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen ( odio que me hagan eso)-AAAhhhhhh-se giro y le pego un guantazo a su agresor. Mientras el resto miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-¿Es que no sabes aguantar una broma?-dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Y tu no sabes entrar por la puerta principal? Marcus-la chica estaba visiblemente enfadada-Además llegas tarde.

-Si solo pasa un minuto de las 3:30, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas una quisquillosa.

-¿¿¡No podéis pelearos más tarde!??-pregunto Touya enfadado.

A ambos chicos les surgió una gota en la cabeza:

-Esta bien-respondió Marina-Anda Marc, acompáñame a por el té y el pastel.-Como si no hubiese sucedido nada ambos fueron y volvieron con las tazas el té y el pastel.

Una vez terminado, dejando a un Kero muy contento, el ambiente se tenso;

-Bueno-se puso seria Marina-supongo que quieres saber que tenemos que ver Marcus y yo en esto-le dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura. La maestra de las cartas afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos se levantaron y;

-Por la cruz de las aguas-se levanto Marina y se quito la cruz de su cuello mientras esta brillaba-que el poder de los elementos venga a mi, yo te lo ordeno por ser su dama, ven a mi ¡Ahora!-la cruz se transformo en el báculo de la ninfa.

A su lado Marcus se extrajo un colgante con forma de punta de flecha;

-Por el poder de los magos antiguos, que venga a mi el poder de la naturaleza-y en las manos del chico apareció el arco y las flechas.

-Vosotroos sois....-dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Si,-miro Marina a Marcus-yo fui quien peleo contigo ayer.

-¿Y tu Shaoran lo sabias todo?

-Si,-el chico bajo la cabeza ante la pregunta de la Card Master. Esta puso cara de decepción.

-Pero no fue su culpa-hablo Eriol-Yo también lo sabia, y tampoco podía decirte nada.

-¿Para que era la prueba de la que me hablaste, Eriol?-le pregunto Tomoyo.

-¿Quien se lo explica?-pregunto Kaho.

-Yo lo explicare-contesto Marcus.- Desde hace mucho tiempo, la Tierra tiene magos, unos buenos y otros malos. Para que la paz del planeta este a salvo estas fuerzas deben estar más o menos equilibradas. Para ello están los dos Concilios de hechiceros, el de Oriente y el de Occidente. En ellos entran todos los magos, sin depender de como utilizan su magia, ya sea blanca o negra. Pero, luego si que existen dos concilios más, que unen a ambos bandos.-el chico paro para tomar aire-Nosotros estamos en el bando de la magia blanca, o del grupo de magos que la utilizan para hacer el bien.-como el chico paro tomo la palabra Eriol.

-Cada cierto tiempo se eligen a ocho de esos magos, ellos serán los que rijan la magia blanca y eviten que la negra de malas intenciones se imponga sobre esta.

-Estos son denominados-tomo la palabra Shaoran-Los pilares mágicos de la Tierra. Estos ocho magos se eligen mediante unas pruebas, ninguno de ellos esta metido todavía en el concilio mundial de la magia blanca.

-¿Que estáis tratando de decir?-pregunto Yue(Si, otra vez cambio).

-Bueno, más o menos-Marina saco una caja y la abrió, dentro de ella un anillo plateado con una piedra en rosa claro-Sakura bienbenida al club.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????-exclamaron los guardianes, Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Bueno-dijo Shaoran, mientras sacaba el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo a Sakura, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara-Ahora eres un pilar de la tierra.

-Eso quieres decir, ¿que tu también eres uno?-se sorprendió la Card Master.

-Si-y Shaoran le enseño el anillo en liso(No creo que a un chico le siente bien un anillo con una piedra, por eso los anillos de los chicos serán lisos)-Yo, Eriol, Marcus y Marina.

-Tu eras el último pilar que faltaba-dijo Touya-Aunque un monstruo como tu acabaría con la humanidad.

-¡¡¡Touya!!!-dijo la chica enfadada.

-Y si no lo hace ella-dijo Marcus-será Marina la que lo haga.

-Marcus Hedger, estoy hasta las mismísimas narices de que me digas esas tonterías-le respondió la chica enfadada tirandole la carpeta de apuntes que estaba cerca, sobre su cabeza. Así quedo escarmentado.

-La ley del amor-dijo Tomoyo-los que se pelean se desean.

-Lastima-dijo Marcus mirando a una triste Marina-que en este caso jamás pueda ser así.

-Eh,¿por qué?-pregunto Sakura. Todos los presentes callaron.

-Bueno-dijo Tomoyo para quitarle tensión al momento-Dijiste que Sakura era la última, entonces, ¿quienes son el esto?

-El resto de los pilares-dijo Meiling-Son dos chicas más y un chico,Benjamin, Isabella y Jessy. Cada uno es de un país diferente.

-Por cierto Kaho-pregunto Touya-¿Para que sirven los anillos?

-Solo son para esconder la presencia mágica de los pilares.

-Pero,¿para que?-pregunto el guardián de la luna.

-Eso se os explicara en Hong Kong.

-Por eso note yo enseguida que Marina ya conocía a Eriol y Marcus a Meiling y a Shaoran-dijo Tomoyo-por los anillos.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Sakura admirando el suyo, y el de Marina que la piedra era en azul-pero, sigo sin entender para que tenemos que ocultar nuestra presencia.

-De eso ya nos enteraremos en Hong Kong-dijo Marina riéndose-tengo ganas de que lleguen navidades para volver a España.

-No, Marina-dijo Kaho de golpe.

-¿No, como que no?-pregunto la chica extrañada.

-No puedes volver a España por un tiempo-le dijo seria la señorita Mitzuki.-Son ordenes del Concilio.

-A mi el concilio me toca los ........., yo me iré cuando quiera-dijo enfada la chica, Kaho le extendió un sobre, Marina leyó la carta y dijo-Esta bien, no tengo más remedio que quedarme-dijo con tristeza.

-Por cierto señorita Mitzuki, ¿por que esta en Japón?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Bueno, yo fui la que dio por finalizada la prueba, y la que debía de admitir a Sakura, además-sonrió-he venido a preparar mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-dijeron todos los presentes, menos Marina, Marcus, Eriol , Shaoran, Nakuru y Spiner, estos dos miraron a su amo tristemente.

-Sí, me caso-respondió sonriente.

-¿Con quien?-preguntaron Sakura y Meiling a la vez.

-Con Alexander Hiragizawa-dijo mirando a Eriol.-Con el hermano de Eriol.

-Permiso-dijo el chico de lentes-Me voy al patio trasero.

Todos lo miraron, mientras Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza, como sabiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Llevava un buen rato sentado en una de las sillas del patio trasero de la casa cuando;

-¿Por eso nunca quisiste hablar del tema en tus e-mails?

-Asi es Tomoyo-la chica se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿No preferirías hablar de la boda de Kaho y con los demás ahi dentro?-le pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Es más importante lo que te pase a ti que hablar sobre la boda, además Marina, Nakuru Y Spi se han ido a la parte de arriba de la casa, ellos no quieren estar allí al igual que tu.-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya te conté toda mi historia con Kaho, lo que no sabes es como termino.

-Si te hace sentir mejor cuéntamelo, yo te escucho.

-Fue un año después de volver de Japón, Shaoran ya había superado la prueba, y Kaho conoció a mi hermano unos meses antes, un día de otoño me dijo que debía hablar conmigo...

*******************Flashback************************

-¿Que es lo que quieres contarme?-pregunto Eriol triste.

-Eriol, creo que debemos terminar lo nuestro-le dijo Kaho.

-Lo sabía, esto no podía durar para siempre-respondió la reencarnación de Clow-¿Es por mi hermano verdad?

-Sí-le respondio la maestra-Tu hermano y yo llevamos viéndonos desde hace mucho.

-Eso también lo sabía, pero no tuviste el valor para decirme que te habías enamorado de él.

-Lo mejor es que lo olvidemos todo y volvamos a ser amigos-le dijo sonriente.

-Será muy difícil que vuelva a confiar en ti Kaho, no te guardo ningún rencor, espero que seas feliz.

*************Fin del flash back**********

-Dicho esto me marche, no la quería ver más, pero su relación con mi hermano se fortaleció, pronto comprendí que ella no era para mi. Pero todavía me duele que no me dijese la verdad.

-Te entiendo, yo veo a Sakura tan feliz junto a Li, pero no puedo evitar sentir dolor en mi interior.

-Tal vez sea porque esa no es vuestra verdadera felicidad-se oyó una voz.

-¡Marina!-contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Yo también se lo que es eso-dijo la chica con tristeza, miro a Tomoyo y le dijo -Da gracias a que tu te puedes enamorar, sea hombre o mujer, Eriol sabe muy bien que mi felicidad jamás se basara en el amor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No lo entiendo?.-contesto la chica de pelo azabache.

-Cuando era pequeña, y según me dijo mi tía abuela, que en paz descanse, cuando yo tenía cuatro años me echaron un conjuro, que solo se podía romper con un beso de la persona de la que yo estuviese enamorada por aquel entonces, imagínate una niña de cuatro años, de quien se podía enamorar. Según mi tía el hechizo se pudo romper, aunque nadie de los que estaban a mi alrededor en aquel momento recuerda nada.

-Vaya, eso si que es triste-dijo Tomoyo.

-Su tía abuela fue muy importante para ella, le dejo todo su legado de magia y casi toda su herencia, por ejemplo esta casa.Por eso es tan fuerte.

-Erio no sigas-le suplico la chica sonrojada-Vamos adentro.

-Vale-dijeron los dos adolescentes, quienes se adelantaron hablando y riendo;

-Creo, Eriol, que si que encontraras tu felicidad en el amor, solo falta que abras los ojos-murmuro la chica viendo al par de amigos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, observaron dos escenas, Kero dándole dulces a Spi, y Nakuru sobre Touya tratando de quedar con él, en un momento Nakuru se acercó a Marina y le dijo en voz bien alta para que la oyeran todos;

-¿Verdad que Touya es muy guapo?

-Si mucho-contesto la dama de las aguas-Aunque su trasero no me termina de gustar-dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, y provocando la risa de los demás-Aunque el trasero que si que me gusta es el de Marc-se acerco sorpresivamente y le dio una palmada, en el trasero.

-¡Que atrevida!-grito Sakura.

-Más bien que desvergonzada-le recrimino Touya.

-¿Por cierto Marc, que hora es?-le pregunto la chica de cabellos dorados.

-Las 7 P.M-le dijo con tranquilidad.-¿Tu no tenías que estar.......?

-¡TU y Yo! por qué yo sola no voy-le dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras-Van a pasar a las 7;30 así que vístete. ¡Nakuru!-Grito desde arriba,- elígeme una ropa que sea elegante y discreta, y que sean pantalones hace mucho frió para falda.

Todos la miraban extrañados:

-Tiene una reunión ¿verdad?-dijo Eriol.

-¿En que lo has notado?-sarcástico Marcus.

-En que se le hace tarde al igual que todas las mañanas a Sakura-dijo Shaoran riéndose, por ello recibió un pisotón de la misma.

-¡Ya se te esta pegando lo mismo que a Touya!-grito la card Master.

De repente vieron a Marina que iba corriendo hacia el baño, cogió la ropa que tenían Nakuru y Tomoyo en las manos, y se metió al baño. Marcus se cambio de ropa, mientras el resto,(A excepción de la señorita Mitzuki que se había ido),hablaban del viaje a Hong Kong, Apareció Marc vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta también en negro;

-Ya te ha vuelto a coger para ser su acompañante,¿verdad?-dijo Nakuru.

-Sí, aunque me ha prometido que hoy llegaríamos pronto, mañana hay clases ( era domingo), eso significa, sobre media noche-le contesto resignado el chico de los bosques.

-¿Una reunión de que?-pregunto intrigado Yukito.

-Marina es la futura presidenta de la empresa "Modas LB"-contesto Shaoran.

-¡En serio!-grito Tomoyo-Es la empresa de modas más prestigiosa de Japón.

-Pero, trabaja en la tienda de Maki, ¿por qué?-ahora era el turno de Touya.

-Ella no puede tocar el dinero de la empresa, hasta que tenga 18, la empresa por el momento la dirige Hikari, siempre bajo la supervisión de Marina-respondió Marc-de hecho Maki sabe la historia, y la ha aceptado.

-El único dinero que toca, es para los estudios, para sus desplazamientos a España y para flores-continuo Shaoran.

-Flores, para la tumba de su tía cierto-dijo Tomoyo-

-¿Su tía?-pregunto Sakura extrañada

-Si, le dejo casi toda su herencia a ella, le dejo la presidencia de la empresa, y el resto de las acciones las repartió entre sus sobrinos-aclaró Eriol.

-¡Marcus!-se oyó el grito de la chica-Traeme el sujetador azul de mi habitación.

-Siempre igual-suspiro el chico. Y hizo el encargo.

-Se tienen mucha confianza-suspiro Meiling-Lástima que Marina no lo pueda querer.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Sakura.

En eso llego Marc y le contó la historia.

-Eso es triste-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Shaoran le tendió un pañuelo, y esta lo cogió con gusto mientras sonreía y provocaba a Shaoran una subida de temperatura. A un lado Touya era sujetado por Yukito y Kero por Tomoyo.

-Ya estoy-salió Marina en el momento preciso, todos la miraron extrañados-¿Que pasa, me sienta mal?

-No, al contrario-le respondió Eriol-estas guapísima.

-Gracias-le contesto la chica. Esta llevaba unos pantalones en azul eléctrico un jersey de tirantes en blanco con bastante escote, y una americana del mismo color que el pantalón-solo me faltan los zapatos,¿ Tomoyo me ayudas a elegirlos?

-Sí, claro-entre las dos eligieron unos zapatos altos, cerrados, en color azul un poco más oscuro que el traje- Espera, en un momento te maquillo-se ofreció la chica.

-Y Nakuru y yo te arreglamos el pelo-sonrió Sakura.

-No es necesario-dijo la chica.

-La futura presidenta de una empresa tan importante debe verse bien-dijo Tomoyo, esta miro a los chicos con cierto reproche, aunque luego pareció agradecerles no tener que guardar ese secreto.

Una vez terminada la sesión de maquillaje y peluquería, los chicos casi se caen al verla;

-Desde luego han hecho un buen trabajo-le dijo Marc-estas preciosa-le dijo sin parar de mirarla a los ojos, lo que hizo que se ruborizara.La chica iba maquillada muy natural, en colores tierra(esos me pongo yo cuando no me quiero maquillar demasiado^_^) y el pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba muchas puntas fuera, dándole un toque moderno, aunque muy elegante.

-¿Vosotros estáis seguros de que esos dos nos se pueden enamorar?-pregunto Tomoyo, a lo que todos levantaron los hombros en señal de no saber.

Sonó un pito de coche fuera;

-Debe de ser Hikari-se giro a los demás-Gomen Nasai, siento tener que irme así. Meiling-se acerco a la chica y le dio dos besos-no puedo despedirme de ti mañana, nos vemos en navidades.

-No te preocupes-dijo la chica una vez fuera-le daré saludos a mis primas y a mi tía de tu parte-le dijo la chica china.

Marc la tomo de la mano y la llevo al coche, un AUDI TT en azul, donde Hikari los esperaba.

-Adiós-dijeron Marc y Marina antes de entrar en el coche.

-Parece que esos dos se lo van a pasar bien-dijo Sakura.

-Eso espero, tenemos que disfrutar ahora-dijo Eriol-Porque me da la sensación que la visita a Hong Kong no será precisamente de placer.

Ante estas palabras todos se quedaron perplejos.

Notas de la Autora; Esto es un vicio, no puedo dejar de escribir este fanfic. Y eso con exámenes incluidos. Aunque aprobé el de electrotecnia.Bueno, mis problemas aparte, Aunque yo pienso que era obvio quienes eran las cosas se aclaran, aunque no del todo. Otro punto es la relación de Kaho y Eriol no acabo a buenas. Y Marina, que tía, todos los problemas le caen a ella, aunque el pobre Marcus esta ahí para ayudarla. He de decir que en este fanfic los dos personajes principales son Marina y Sakura, pero eso ya entenderéis más adelante porque.Visita a Hong Kong ¿Para que?,¿por que Eriol esta preocupado?,¿se sabrá más sobre la misteriosa tía de Marina?¿Quien lanzo ese hechizo?....Joder parece el final de una telenovela.

Agradecimientos: A mis clases que me dan la inspiración cuando me quedo en una nube y me pegan un grito mis profesores para que la siga, y a la gente que me ha dejado reviews, me gusta mucho que la gente opine, aunque sean malas críticas estas sirven para mejorar. Gracias a Fernalika, lo seguí porque veo que te gusto.

Próximo capítulo: Fin de año en Hong Kong. Toda luz tiene una sombra.

Espero subirlo la semana que viene.

BESOS:

Lapislázuli.


	4. Fin de año en Hong Kong Toda luz tiene s...

Capitulo 4: Fin de año en Hong Kong. Toda luz tiene su sombra.

-Aaayyyy-un suspiro se escuchó en la clase de 2 de bachillerato( según tengo entendido, en Japón son 3 años de secundaria y 3 de bachillerato, con lo cual creo que Marina y Marcus irían a 2).

-Que suspiros das-le dijo su compañera Kanako-¿No será que echas de menos a Marcus?

-No que va,-contesto la chica rubia-solo que me da un poco de envidia.

-Es verdad,-dijo Liliko-hace ya una semana que se marcho para Suecia.

-¿Y tu no te vas para España?-pregunto Tanaka, un amigo de Marcus.

-No, todavía tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, tan solo unos asuntos-sonrió ella tristemente.

-Entonces, ¿pasaras las navidades en Japón?-ahora era Hana la que preguntaba.

-Aja-contesto con un gesto afirmativo-Aunque para fin de año me voy a Hong Kong.

-¡A HONG KONG!-gritaron todas a la vez.

-Si, chicas, no es necesario que gritéis-contesto Marina tapándose los oídos.

-Viajas muchísimo-dijo Yoshiaki-y faltas muchas veces a clase ¿Que es lo que te traes entre manos Martínez?-dijo poniendo cara de detective.

-Ay Yoshiaki, pareces tonto-le reprendió Liliko-tu no sabes que Marina es............

Cuatro manos le taparon la boca:

-Quieres hacer el favor de mantener la boca cerrada-le susurro Hana.

-Ella nos lo confió como un secreto, no lo puedes ir soltando por ahí como si nada-siguió Kanako.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy ya a trabajar-Marina cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

-¿A cual de los dos sitios?

-Te quieres callar Liliko-mientras sus amigas se volvieron a abalanzar sobre ella. A Marina le surgió una sonrisa al ver aquella escena y empezó a recordar de camino a la tienda.

********************************Flash back***********************************

-Buenos días clase-saludo un hombre maduro , era el profesor de matemáticas y tutor de la clase 2 de 2 de bachillerato, el señor Yamano-Hoy os presentare una nueva alumna, pasa por favor.-Hizo acto de presencia en la clase una chica de rasgos occidentales, con el pelo rubio oscuro, si era Marina.-Ella es Marina Martínez, viene de España ya partir de hoy será vuestra nueva compañera.

-Hola a todos-dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano, cosa que impresiono a todos-Perdón, -se disculpo-, no estoy acostumbrada a las reverencias-la clase estallo en risas por lo natural de su gesto, y ella sonrojada también se rió.

-Siéntate junto a Minamino-entonces Kanako levanto la mano, señalándole el puesto vacío de su derecha, justo al lado de la ventana- estamos dando las derivadas, ¿crees que podrás seguir la clase?

-No hay problema, son bastante fáciles-ya empezaron los murmullos, pensándose que era una sabelotodo.

-Esta bien,-dijo el profesor-deje sus cosas y salga a demostrarnos lo que sabe-la mirada del profesor era maliciosa.

La chica obedeció y se encontró en la pizarra, con 25 miradas mirándola a ver de lo que era capaz;

-Si la derivada del coseno es el menos seno y si................-en dos minutos lleno la pizarra con letras y números-Ya esta.

-Increíble, es correcto-toda la clase la miro fascinada-No era mentira sabes derivar bastante bien.

-Bueno, en realidad-dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza-suspendí el examen de derivadas en mi anterior instituto, lo que pasa es que luego lo recupere-otra vez la clase estallo en risas.

Durante el recreo estaba sola sentada en la hierba, cuando de repente se le acercaron tres sombras;

-Hola-dijeron

-Hola-sonrió ella.

-Venimos a presentarnos-dijo una chica de cabello negro-Yo soy Liliko Ryuji, esta de mi derecha Kanako Minamino y ella Hana Sakurai. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras Martínez?

-Por supuesto- y Marina se levanto-Pero por favor, llamarme Marina.

***************************Fin del flash back**************************************

Desde aquel entonces se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, en las cuales podía confiar para todo, incluso sabían lo de su futura presidencia, aunque de la magia, no les podía hablar.

-Buenas tardes Maki-saludo alegremente.

-Buenas tardes Marina-le respondió cariñosamente-Hoy empiezan los días más fuertes-el lunes es nochebuena y la gente vendrá hacer ahora sus compras.

-Lo se, y además sabes que puedes contar conmigo-dijo la rubia-no me marcho a España.

-Debe de ser muy triste no ver a tu familia por estas fechas-la tristeza de la tendera se hacia patente-para ti que eres cristiana debe de ser muy importante.

-Aquí también tengo muchos amigos, y gente que es como mi familia-se oyó desde el interior de la tienda, salió Marina vestida con una falda roja y un jersey rojo con los puños y el cuello blancos.-¿De que te ríes Maki?

-De que pareces Mama Noel vestida de ese modo.

-Esa era la intención-y le saco la lengua-Mira las primeras clientas de la tarde-y se marcho a atenderlas.

Mientras en otro lugar;

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la tienda de Maki?-pregunto Chiharu.

-Si, claro-contesto Naoko-Necesito saber que regalarles a mi familia, y allí hay de todo.

-¿Que te ocurre, Sakura?-pregunto su mejor amiga.

-Pues que ya tengo todos los regalos, todos menos el Shaoran.

-Ay el amor,-le brillaron los ojos a Rika-estoy segura que en Twin Bells encontraras algo.

-Por cierto, ¿donde vais a celebrar nochebuena?-pregunto Naoko.

-Yo me voy a Kioto a casa de mis abuelos-dijo Rika.

-Yo me quedo en Tomoeda, aunque también lo celebrare con mi familia-afirmo Chiharu.

-Nosotras vamos a casa de Marina-sonrió Tomoyo-Ha pensado que como ella esta sola con Hikari, seria más divertido hacerlo todos juntos.

-¿Todos juntos?-preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

-Si,-contesto Sakura-a ver iremos: Touya, Yukito, mi padre, Eriol, Nakuru, Shaoran, Wei, Tomoyo Sonomi y yo.

-Vaya, eso si que va a ser una fiesta-sonrió Naoko.

-Es que como esta lejos de su familia, ha preferido hacerlo así, dice que contra más gente mejor-la cara de Tomoyo se ilumino-Y podré grabar a Sakura.

Todas se cayeron al suelo;

-¿Y navidad?-pregunto Rika.

-También en su casa, Eriol, Shaoran, Nakuru, Sakura y yo nos quedaremos a dormir allí, va a ser divertidísimo.

-Tomoyo y Sakura, para fin de año podríamos quedar-soltó llena de alegría Chiharu.

-Imposible-afirmo la card Master-Nos vamos a Hong Kong el 25 por la tarde. Nos han invitado a pasar el fin de año en casa de Shaoran, incluso mi padre se viene.

-¿Tan adelantada lleváis vuestra relación, que vuestras familias ya se van a conocer?-la chica de lentes se veía maliciosa.

-No que va-negó con la cabeza enérgicamente la chica de ojos verdes-Shaoran es tan tímido que todavía no me ha pedido que .............

-¿Así que soy tímido?-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. La pobre Sakura casi se cae del susto, y se sonrojo violentamente.

-No, no es eso-contesto girándose, y tratando de no mirarlo a la cara.

-Solo se refiere a que eres un poco lento.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Hiragisawa?-le pregunto enojado Shaoran.

-Pues, eso que eres lento.

-Y encima Daidôji te apoya.

-No solo ella, creo que todos lo pensamos-dijo Eriol mirando a todos sus compañeros. La cara de Shaoran era todo un poema, cuando vio a todos, incluso a Sakura afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿A donde ibais chicas?-pregunto el chino tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Al centro, a la tienda de Twin Bells-contesto Rika.

-Perfecto, tengo que hablar con Marina-dijo Eriol.

-Por cierto Eriol,¿ha venido ya tu hermano?-la inocente de Sakura.

-Si, ya van a empezar a preparar la boda-sonriendo como siempre, pero Tomoyo noto que esa sonrisa era falsa, había estado muy preocupada por él desde que llego su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto la joven de ojos azules.

-Si, no te preocupes. Vamos o nos quedaremos atrás-dicho esto la reencarnación comenzó a correr para alcanzar al resto del grupo que se había adelantado.

Tomoyo suspiro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de resignación.

Hablando de todo y de nada llegaron a su destino, la tienda de Maki:

-Bunas tardes-se oyó el coro de chicos.

-Hola a todos-saludaron Marina y Maki.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedimos?

-Por supuesto Eriol-dijo Marina-Pasar los dos y os lo doy.

Entraron en la trastienda y salieron los dos chicos(Eriol y Shaoran) con unas bolsas;

-Ah por cierto-recordó Eriol-Sakura, Tomoyo venir-ambas chicas se acercaron-Nos iremos el 26 en vez del 25.

-¿Y eso?-se extraño Sakura.

-Es mejor así-le contesto Marina.

Sakura siempre se perdía en esas conversaciones.

Pasaron los días, y llego la nochebuena, y con ella la gran cena de amigos.La parte más emotiva del día siguiente fue la entrega de regalos. Todos recibieron de todos, y Sakura se quedo maravillada con el regalo de su Shaoran, que era un colgante en forma de rosa. Por su parte él recibió un colgante de un pergamino con su nombre. Tomoyo recibió los mismos regalos que el resto, pero tal vez el que más le gusto fue el de Eriol, el cual le regalo un bonito anillo que tenia engarzada una piedra amarilla. Aunque la que más regalos recibió fue Marina, le llegaron muchos paquetes desde España, entre ellos un vestido para nochevieja, el único regalo que no recibió fue el de Marcus, el resto si que lo tenían, y esto la hacia entristecer.

El día 26 y según lo planeado tomaron un vuelo hacia Hong Kong, ya en el avión se oían las conversaciones de los chicos;

-Hoy llegaremos por la tarde-empezó Shaoran como buen anfitrión-podemos deshacer las maletas y descansar, y mañana llegaran el resto.

-¿Quienes son el resto?-pregunto Sakura.

-Jessy, Benjamin e Isabella-dijo Eriol-supongo que Marcus también llegara mañana, ¿no es así Marina?-silencio por respuesta-¿Marina?-se giro y vio a la chica durmiendo.

-No la molestes Eriol-dijo Nakuru-ayer se fue por la tarde con sus amigas de fiesta, y ha llegado esta madrugada.

-No tendría que haberla dejado ir-se enojo Hikari mirándola-siempre me hace lo mismo se marcha y vuelve cuando le da la gana.

-Es normal-dijo el señor Kinomoto desde el otro lado del pasillo-Todavía es joven y echa de menos a su familia. Olvida esas penas divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

-De todos modos esta bajo mi tutela, si algo le pasara me moriría del disgusto-le respondió Hikari.

-Vale Shaoran-el primer día a descansar, el segundo encuentro con los pilares, ¿y el 28?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-El 28 nos iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y los alrededores, y el 29 no se, ya veremos. Eso si, el día 30 tenemos reunión con el concilio mundial de la magia blanca.

-¿Y que vamos a tratar esta vez?-preguntó Eriol.

-No lo se-se encogió Shaoran de brazos-mi madre no me ha dicho nada.

Llego el vuelo, y se dirigieron a la mansión Li. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por su grandeza;

-No es la primera vez que estas aqui¿Verdad hija?

-No,-contesto la Card Master-Cuando me toco aquel viaje también vinimos aquí.

-Bueno, con vuestro permiso yo me voy a mi casa-dijo Hikari- Dentro de un par de días me pasare a veros.

-Yo pasare si eso mañana-una media dormida dama de las aguas-Dile a tu padre que quiero entrenar con él.

-De acuerdo-respondió la gerente-nos vemos.

-Bueno-dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto-no os quedéis en la puerta.

Todos entraron y lo primero que ocurrió nada más entrar por la puerta, fueron cuatro siluetas corriendo hacia Shaoran y tirándolo al suelo;

-¿Como te atreves a hacernos esto hermanito?-dijo Shiefa.

-No tienes vergüenza, mira que no avisarnos de que os retrasabais-le reprendió Fanren.

-Pero estamos contentas de que estés de vuelta-dijeron las cuatro a la vez.

-Chicas-y Shaoran señalo a la puerta en la cual habían unas cuantas personas con una gota en la cabeza-tenemos visita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-gritaron las cuatro.

-Si son la reencarnación de Clow, y......-dijo Fuutie, se quedaron mirando a Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya-Son las chicas de hace cuatro años-y se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

-No habéis cambiado nada, vosotros dos-y se abalanzo sobre Yukito y Touya.

-Y vosotras en dos años tampoco-se oyó otra voz.

-¡Marina!-ahora la que se ahogaba entre abrazos era la chica, aunque le gustaba reencontrarse con sus viejas amigas.

-No te he reconocido-afirmo Shiefa-estas cambiadísima.

Mientras los sirvientes de la mansión ya habían tomado parte del equipaje, y lo habían ido colocando en las habitaciones.

-Chicas-dijo Marina de repente-si no os importa tengo que ir a cambiarme-cuando las hermanas Li se giraron vieron que ya no quedaba ninguno de los invitados, a excepción de Nakuru.

-Hola chicas-dijo la guardiana-no os abalancéis sobre mi, por favor-les pidio viendo la alegría de estas-es que me encuentro un poco mal después del viaje. ¿Vamos Marina?

-Si-miro a las hermanas Li-Luego de la recepción con vuestra madre hablamos¿Ok?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, se habían dado cuenta de que aunque todavía era aquella amiga alegre, había madurado demasiado.

Al cabo de media hora los recién llegados se reunieron en una sala, esperando la aparición de la anfitriona, todos se habían cambiado de ropa, y habían aceptado la ofrecida por la madre de Li. La ropa de las chicas era toda similar, todos eran vestidos de corte chino de manga larga, en distintos colores, y la de los chicos estaba formado por pantalón y chaqueta, digo casi toda porque Sakura y Marina vestían diferentes del resto. Sakura llevaba un vestido de manga tres cuartos de corte chino, aunque más corto que el resto, era rosa claro con bordados en amarillo, mientras que Marina lucia pantalón de corte chino hasta media pierna, y por encima una chaqueta también de corte chino larga, que acababa en pico por delante y por detrás semejándose a un vestido sobrepuesto en el pantalón, era totalmente blanco, exceptuando los botones que eran amarillos y el borde en puños ( tanto del pantalón como de la camisa) que eran en azul claro.

Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció la madre de Shaoran, Ieran Li, se fue saludando uno a uno a los invitados, parándose a hablar con Fujitaka y Eriol, cuando llego el turno de Sakura Shaoran mantuvo la respiración:

-Bienvenida de nuevo maestra de las cartas, es un placer volver a verte-saludo Ieran.

-Igualmente señora Li-le contesto Sakura con una reverencia-Gracias por todo, por tenernos en su casa y por atendernos tan bien.

-El gusto es mío-la señora Li miro a su hijo con una mirada tranquilizadora, y luego miro a Fujitaka con una de complicidad, gesto que no paso inadvertido ni para Eriol ni para Tomoyo. Ieran se dirigió a la última persona que le quedaba, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo sorprendida-¿Marina?

-¿Como esta señora Li?-ahora los sorprendidos eran el resto, Marina nunca hacia reverencias, ni llamaba a casi nadie por el apellido.

-Has cambiado muchísimo-siguió observándola-Bueno, he mandado que no nos molesten.

Toc, toc, toc,se oyó la puerta;

-Adelante.

Y apareció Meiling con un carrito, y en él un montón de tazas y varias tartas;

-Hola a todos de nuevo,¿como estáis?-saludo la chica sonriente.

-Muy bien-fue respuesta al unísono.

-Huelo a pastel-se oyó la voz de Kero.

-Si, pero no es para ti-ahora era Spiner el que contestaba.

-Las dos bestias del sello, ya decía yo que me faltaba alguien-los miro la señora LI.

-¿Podré comer pastel Sakurita? Di que si por fa-suplicaba Kero.

-Eso lo decidirá la ama de la casa-le contesto la Card Master.

-Por favor diga que si-le suplico ahora a Ieran.

-Por supuesto que si Keroberos, mi hijo ya me había dicho que eras muy goloso, y que lo mejor era tenerte contento.

Kero miro al mocoso con cara de agradecimiento. Una vez todos sentados y servidos Ieran hablo;

-Quiero que sepáis los cuatro que la reunión con el concilio se adelantara al día 28.

-¿Y eso por qué madre?

-Porque lo más seguro es que debáis empezar a entrenar los ocho juntos, y no solo en la mágia, lo más seguro es que te toque hacer de maestro de artes marciales.

-Esta tratando de decirnos-dijo Eriol-que lo que se nos viene encima puede hacernos perder nuestro poder de magia, y que solo nos podremos defender a base de golpes.

-No exactamente-interrumpió Fujitaka-Pero podría ser que eso sellara vuestros poderos durante un tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

-No señor Kinomoto-le contesto Ieran-Ademas quiero que aprendáis más conjuros y que os informéis más sobre lo que se os viene.

-¿Pero que se nos viene?-pregunto Sakura.

-Eso ya no me toca contestarlo a mi, ya os enterareis en la reunión de dentro de dos días-la matriarca del clan Li bebió de su taza.

-Señor Kinomoto,¿se ha estado informando sobre esto verdad?-lo miro Marina.

-Sí, entre Yukito y yo sacamos muchísima información-afirmo con su amabilidad.

-Entonces el 28 no iremos de excursión por Hong Kong, ¡que lástima!-exclamo Tomoyo.

-Bueno podéis ir mañana, una vez estén instalados el resto de los chicos.

-Muchas gracias señora Li-le contesto la niña con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora podéis hacer lo que queráis, toda la casa esta a vuestro servicio. Marina, si no te importa me gustaría hablar contigo, en mi despacho-se puso seria la anfitriona.

-Con mucho gusto-le respondio,ambas se levantaron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿os enseño la casa entera?-dijo Shaoran-La otra vez solo visteis una parte.

-Esta bien-afirmaron las dos amigas divertidas.

-Yo también voy-miro Touya a los chicos.

-Siendo así, yo también-dijo Nakuru enganchándose a su brazo.

-Ves tu también Yukito-sonrio Fujitaka.

-Pero tenemos que investigar un poco más.

-Yo estoy muy cansado y me voy a retirar a mi habitación hasta la cena, ves y diviértete-y le susurro por lo bajo-Y vigila que Touya deje a esos dos solos un rato-La reencarnación asintió mientras miraba a Sakura y Shaoran hablando.

A la vez que los chicos recorrián la mansión dos mujeres llegaban a un despacho, nada más cerrar la puerta la más joven abrazo a la otra;

-Ieran, no sabes lo mucho que os he extrañado.

-Lo supongo, -sonrió y la abrazo como si de su madre se tratara-dos años sin venir es mucho tiempo.Bueno,-la separo de ella y ambas se sentaron en unos sofás uno enfrente del otro-te has ido a vivir a Japón, te has cambiado el aspecto, te prometo que cuando te vi te reconocí por el anillo,¿por qué?

-¿No lo sabes?-negó con la cabeza la jefa del clan-Bueno,-empezó a relatar- mi vida ha sido un infierno desde la última vez que vine aquí, desde que me dieron aquella noticia-la chica empezó a enfadarse-desde que se confirmaron las sospechas del concilio, cuando supe que no me podía enamorar el mundo se me vino abajo.¿Sabes lo que es pensar que todo lo que has sentido es una mentira?

-Pero, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que no sea cierto, no es muy normal que todos los de tu alrededor hayan olvidado aquel día, el día que te lanzaron el conjuro.

-Se ha intentado todo Ieran, todo, ningún hechizo funciona, por eso me he resignado. Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso,¿sabes que fue lo peor?-la mujer negó con la cabeza-tener que romper con él, fue el peor momento de mi vida. Lo acepto, sin preguntas, sin porques, sabe igual que yo lo que es este mundo, él también esta metido en él.

-Pero todavía sois amigos ¿no?

-Si, somos todavía amigos-sonrió ella tristemente-Después de aquello no pasaron ni tres meses y mi tía se marcho a vivir a Japón, la eche muchísimo de menos, y cuando me llego la llamada diciéndome que había muerto, se me cayo el mundo encima. Mis padres y mi abuela ya me comentaron que estuviste en el entierro.

-Fue un entierro muy bonito, tal y como ella lo quiso, ahora descansa en paz donde siempre quiso.

-Lo sé, el otro día le lleve un ramo de rosas blancas sus favoritas.

-Pero eso no tiene que ver nada con tu cambio de aspecto y de residencia ¿que te movió a hacerlo?

-El cambio de aspecto vino, porque según el concilio me habían pillado, el concilio negro sabía mi aspecto, pero no mi identidad. Me corte el pelo, me arregle los dientes, quitándome el aparato y me operaron de los ojos, quitándome así las gafas.-tomo aire-El cambio de residencia fue por la herencia de mi tía, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-También se que no te dejan regresar a casa.

-El concilio tiene miedo de que me pase algo si no estoy protegida, aunque sabes una cosa-se puso a llorar-no me importa morir si con eso mantengo protegida a mi familia y a mis amigos, tampoco me importaría morir por verlos una vez más. Me están quitando mi libertad.

-Bueno-la tomo de la mano-no es tan grave. Estoy segura que dentro de poco podrás volver a España.

-Eso espero-dijo la chica retirando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Cambiando de tema-y empezó a sonreír Ieran-¿como va la operación SS?

-Mal muy mal-se rió la chica-siempre que conseguimos dejarlos solos aparece el hermano mayor para estropearlo todo-se levanto, se asomo a la ventana y vio a la pareja junta y solos, pudo leer la conversación de ambos;

-Sakura......

-¿Si Shaoran?-se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno, yo quería saber si tu me harías el honor de ser.........

-¿De ser que? Shaoran-le dijo la chica esperando la pregunta, para darle la respuesta afirmativa.

-De ser mi no...........

-Vamos a otro lado, si, verdad Sakurita.-esta vez fue Kero. Que dejo a los dos chicos con un suspiro.

-Lo ves, si no es el hermano, es el guardián.

-Ya veo-dijo con una gota en la cabeza la señora Li.

Dieron por finalizada la conversación, y ambas se marcharon a prepararse para la cena. Esta fue rápida, y todos se marcharon a dormir temprano, el día que venia era agotador.

Amaneció en Hong Kong, y el grupo de amigos se disperso aquella mañana. El señor Kinomoto, Touya y Yukito se quedaron en la biblioteca junto con la señora Li buscando más información sobre los pilares. Nakuru se fue con las hermanas de Shaoran a perseguir chicos, cosa a la que también fue invitada Marina pero que rehusó por tener otra cosa que hacer, sabía que todavía les debía una noche de chicas a sus amigas chinas. Ella junto con Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, se fueron al aeropuerto a recoger al resto de sus compañeros, y de este modo conocerlos.

-Quedamos con ellos en el punto de encuentro a las 12-dijo Li en el coche.

-Estoy nerviosa-empezó Sakura a jugar con sus manos-¿y si no les gusto?

-Pues entonces querida se aguantaran, tengo que tragar yo a Marc-le contesto Marina tranquilizándola.

-Además eres una chica muy dulce ya alegre-la cogió de la mano Eriol-No tendrás problema.

Shaoran lo miro asesinamente, y el resto se rieron.

-Ya hemos llegado-afirmo Meiling. 

Los 6 bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro, cuando Marina empezó a correr;

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-¡Isabela!

-¡Marina!-exclamo una chica muy guapa, de pelo largo, liso y negro como el carbón. Ambas se saludaron con dos besos-Ya pensaba que no vendríais.

-Como íbamos a dejar a una dama tan bella sola.

-Siempre tan galante Eriol-le contesto la chica mientras lo saludaba.-Hola Shaoran-le dio dos besos, cosa que no le gusto a Sakura-Meiling-e hizo lo mismo. Sakura se tranquilizó, eso era típico entre ellos.

-Te presento a Tomoyo Daidôji-dijo Eriol-Ella es Isabela Conde.

-Encantada, Conde-hizo reverencia la japonesa.

-Nada de reverencias, y mucho menos de hablarme por el apellido-y la chica le dio dos besos al igual que al resto.-Y ella debe de ser Sakura.

-Si,-se sorprendió la Card Master-¿como lo has sabido?

-No hay ni uno solo de los pilares que no te conozca. ¿No es asi pequeño lobo?- y miro divertida a Shaoran, lo que causo una subida de tipo termómetro al chico, si no llega a ser por.

-Ay mis dos niñas-alguien había abrazado a Marina y a Isabela a la vez.

-¡Ben!-gritaron las dos y se echaron sobre él.

Una vez que se le presentaron a las chicas se giro a Shaoran y con un guiño;

-Tienes muy buen gusto amigo.

-Ya, vale no-se oyó una voz-que al chico le guste la nueva integrante del grupo no significa que se lo tengáis que decir todo el rato.

-Gracias Jessy-y Shaoran se giro para ver a una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro lleno de mechas rojas, y unos ojos grises que brillaban sonrientes.

-No me des las gracias, lo digo porque la única que puede hacerte poner roja soy yo.

-Si señor-le chocó la mano Marina-ahi esta mi Jessy.

Jessy se dirigió a Tomoyo y Sakura y se quedo mirándolas, cuando de repente las abrazo;

-Tenias razón Shaoran son monisimas-otra vez el efecto termómetro en el pobre chico.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Ben.

-No todavia falta alguien-dijo Marina, cuando noto un abrazo por detrás y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Si me echabas de menos me lo podrías haber dicho y me hubiese venido antes?

-Marcus-le abrazaron las recién llegadas( Isabela y Jessy).

-Amigo, ¿como estas?-le pregunto apretando la mano su amigo Ben.

-Muy bien, pero lo mejor es que vayamos a instalarnos a casa de los Li, según me entere nos han adelantado nuestra reunión-dijo el Sueco.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras abandonaban el aeropuerto en dirección a los coches.

Mientras en otro lugar del planeta una reunión semejante también se realizaba.

**Notas de la autora: **Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Este capítulo lo voy a dividir en dos o tres partes, todavía no lo se. Reunión de los pilares. Todavía queda mucho por saber, no os imagináis cuanto. La madre de Li conoce muy bien a Marina. y otra cuestión es que se traen entre manos la señora Li y el señor Kinomoto. Además ¿de quien es la otra reunión?.

Voy a poner los profiles de los nuevos pilares, pero como no conozco mucho sobre las costumbres gastronomicas de los países solo os daré descripciones físicas y psicológicas, además de los poderes que utilizan.

Nombre; Isabela

Apellidos; Conde Supervía

Edad; 16

Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de Mayo

Lugar de procedencia; Argentina.

Color favorito; Gris y amarillo

Aspecto físico; Morena, con ojos azules, muy guapa( cuando digo muy, es muy), medidas perfectas 90/60/90 1,70 de estatura. Su ropa favorita son las faldas y la ropa muy femenina, no por ello deja de llevar ropa deportiva.

Carácter; vivaracha, muy inteligente y muy poco creída para lo guapa que es, respeta todas las culturas, y sueña con llegar a ser una experta química. En ocasiones puede ponerse tan seria que da miedo.

Asignatura favorita: Química (por supuesto)

Asignatura odiada; Todas las que sean de letras.

Otros; Su madre es italiana, y su padre argentino, por eso el nombre. Tiene novio, su nombre Jorge.

Magia; Utiliza todo tipo de magia, aunque su favorita es la que tiene que ver con la electricidad. Su arma o canalizado de magia es una lanza de doble punta.

Nombre: Benjamin Thomas

Apellido;Collins

Edad; 16

Fecha de nacimiento; 31 de Julio

Color favorito; Granate

Aspecto físico; alto, 1,85, muy fuerte, con el pelo corto, ojos verdes. Viste como un skater, aunque lo hace porque el colegio ale que va se viste con uniforme de gala.

-Carácter; Muy cariñoso, sus abrazos de oso te pueden ahogar, no muy inteligente, su futuro lo ve en un equipo de fútbol americano, aunque también le gustaría ser abogado.

Asignatura preferida; deporte.

Asignatura odiada; Física.

Otros; tiene tres hermanos, todos más pequeños, y a los cuales adora, sus padre murieron en un accidente de tráfico, ahora vive con sus abuelos.

Magia; Utiliza ataques relacionados con la tierra, es capaz de hacer que esta se abra o de que suceda un terremoto. Su arma, un hacha que lo corta todo.

Nombre; Jessy

Apellido; Richardson

Lugar de procedencia ;Australia

Edad; 15

Fecha de nacimiento; 13 de enero

Color favorito; Rojo

Aspecto físico; pelo castaño claro con mechas rojas, por debajo de las orejas rizado, ojos grises, medidas 80/60/90, altura 1,60. Le gusta toda la ropa, le da igual que sea de chico o de chica aunque sus favoritos son las camisas y la ropa de surf y para ir a la playa.

Carácter; Divertida y alocada ( más que Nakuru),extrovertida, le encanta hacer sonrojar a la gente, su victima favorita Shaoran, aunque detrás de ese aspecto se encuentra una chica que ama a los animales y muy feminista (hasta cierto grado). Su sueño ser biologa marina.

Asignatura preferida; Biología

Asignatura odiada; Los idiomas.

Otros; descubrió su magia gracias a un desastre ocurrido en su casa, un incendio.

Magia; aunque parezca mentira, esta chica apasionada del mar utiliza la magia del fuego, es la contraparte de Marina, su arma dos espadas.

Bueno, esto es todo.

Avance del siguiente capítulo;¿¡Que tenemos que!?

-Esto no puede ser cierto , todo esto es una broma de mal gusto.

-No es una broma, Marina.

-¿Tía....?

-¡Ya estoy harto de que me interrumpas Touya!Quiero a tu hermana.

Capitulo 5; Fin de año en Hong Kong.Toda luz tiene su sombra.2

Besos;   
Lapislázuli. 


	5. Fin de año en Hong Kong Toda luz tiene s...

Capitulo 5: Fin de año en Hong Kong. Toda luz tiene su sombra 2.

-¡Vaya Shaoran!-Tu casa es enorme-exclamó Jessy de golpe.

-¿Nunca habías estado aquí?-pregunto Sakura.

-No-negó con la cabeza-Yo fui pilar más tarde que Shaoran y la última reunión fue en casa de Marina.

-Por eso no conoces a las hermanas de Li-le sonrió Tomoyo recordando las palabras de Meiling.

-Y que me oiga el cielo y no las conozca, porque sino pobrecito de mi.

-Vamos Shaoran,-sonrio Isabela-con tus hermanas o sin ellas entre Jessy, Marina y Nakuru te hacen la vida imposible.-llegaron a la puerta principal.

-Bueno chicas-dijo de repente Ben-¿creéis que somos burros de carga?

-Eso digo yo-le apoyo Marcus-¿Se puede saber que demonios lleváis en las maletas? Si solo os vais a quedar unos días.

-Como se nota que son mujeres, ¿verdad chicos?-sonrió Eriol dejando una de las maletas de las chicas en la entrada de la casa.

-Lo mejor será que vayáis a las habitaciones, supongo que mi madre nos recibirá enseguida.

-Shaoran,¿es necesario que nos cambiemos de ropa?-el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso Jessy, mi madre ha dicho que en cuanto estuvierais instalados que acudiéramos a la biblioteca todos.

-Tomoyo también puede venir ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, Sakura-dijo sonriendo Marina-Ella lo sabe todo, con lo cual no hay problema.

-Vale, entonces yo les enseño su habitación a las chicas y tu a los chicos, ¿de acuerdo primito?-le guiño un ojo Meiling.

De este modo se separaron y las chicas subieron a las habitaciones, una vez instaladas se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, hablando;

-Pobrecillo de Shaoran, siempre nos estamos metiendo con él-Jessy se giro hacia Sakura-¿No te importa verdad que nos metamos con tu novio?

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI NOVIO!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????-Sakura se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que no lo es?-se extraño Isabela.

-No-el color de Sakura comenzó a bajar.

-Pero a ti te gusta y mucho por la reacción que acabas de tener-sonrió Jessy.

-Así es le gusta mucho-se metió Marina por medio-pero Shaoran no le propuesto noviazgo.

-Pídeselo tu a él-sonrió Isabela-no tienes nada que perder y si mucho que ganar.

-Bueno eso de que no se lo a propuesto no es del todo cierto-y Tomoyo empezó a reírse-pero es que siempre que ambos lo intentan aparece o Touya o Kero para impedírselo.

-¡Vale ya!-exclamo Sakura-Si, me gusta Shaoran, y también es cierto que el idiota de mi hermano y Kero siempre se meten por medio cuando estamos solos.

-Así, que soy un idiota-Sakura se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-No es eso Touya, es solo que...........-la Card Captor no sabia como salir del embrollo.

-Vamos Touya, déjala-era la voz de Yukito.-Oh, ¿quien son estas chicas tan guapas?

-Dejadme que os las presente...........-Tomoyo se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-Jessica Richardson-esta ya se había abalanzado sobre los recién llegados.

-Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro, y él es Touya Kinomoto-le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres monisimo-dijo la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

-Jessy, ¿que te dije sobre abalanzarte sobre los chicos?-la voz de Isabela daba miedo.

-Y tu eres...........-dijo Touya.

-Perdón, Isabela Conde, encantada-y le dio la mano a los dos chicos.

-Son parte de los pilares que faltaban-afirmo la chica de ojos verdes a su hermano y al guardián.

-Lo sabemos, os están esperando en la biblioteca-y comenzaron a alejarse, Touya se giro de repente y dijo-Y monstruo, no te quedes a solas con el mocoso.

-¿Mocoso?-dijeron Jessy y Isabela, mirándose con cara de ¿what?

-Es el nombre que utiliza Touya para referirse a mi primo-sonrió Meiling.

-Creo que no serán una pareja de cuñados ejemplares-añadió Marina.

-Anda chicas, parar ya que Sakura esta hirviendo de lo sonrojada que esta-volvió a reírse Tomoyo.

Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca las recibió la señora Li. Se sentaron alrededor en unos sofás y empezó a hablar;

-Bueno, como bien sabéis los ocho el oráculo de la magia blanca os a elegido como los Pilares Mágicos de la Tierra, por la parte blanca.-comenzó el discurso Ieran.

-¿El oráculo?-pregunto Sakura.

-Si,-continuo su padre-el oráculo del concilio de la magia elige a los pilares, si estos superan la prueba que les es impuesta, entran en el grupo.

-Hoy tan solo quería informaros que la reunión será mañana por la tarde, así que aprovechad el día de hoy para ir de compras o visitar la ciudad, ya que el resto de los días vais a tener que entrenar un poco vuestra magia, y demostrar de lo que sois capaces de hacer-una vez dicho esto Ieran concluyo con una buena noticia-El día 31 por la noche se realizara un baile de gala.

-¿Un baile de gala?-dijeron todas las chicas a la vez.

-Si, para celebrar el fin de año. Meiling, me gustaría que las llevaras hoy de compras, tienen que verse muy guapas para ese día-Ieran sonreía por la cara de alegría que tenían todas las chicas-por el dinero no os preocupéis, yo corro con todos los gastos.

-Pero señora Li, eso es demasiado-le quiso contradecir Fujitaka-yo correré con los gastos de mi hija.

-Ni hablar, quiero hacerlo yo-de repente Ieran se giro hacia los chicos-Y eso va también por vosotros.

-Será divertido ir de compras con las chicas-sonrió Eriol, mientras todos los demás ponían cara de desesperación.

-Señora Li,-dijo de repente Marina-gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero mi madre ya me envió un vestido adecuado para la fiesta.

-Lo se, ella me lo dijo cuando me llamo-le guiño el ojo y le dijo-pero aun te faltan los complementos, así que no te puedes negar a salir......

-Spiner, ¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-se oyó la voz de Nakuru, quien entro corriendo en la biblioteca, persiguiendo a Spy.

-¡KERO!-se oyó a el ama de las cartas.

-Yo no fui, te lo juro Sakurita, yo no fui-se arrodillaba el guardián.

-Ha sido divertido-se oyó una voz , seguida de cuatro voces de risas.

-Shiefa, Fuutie, Fimei, Fanren ¿que demonios habéis hecho?-la voz de Shaoran parecía enfadada.

-Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco,y le dimos unos cuantos dulces al peluche- y aparecieron las cuatro hermanas Li.-Además ¿que nos vas a hacer chiquitín?

-Él nada, pero yo si

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Madre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Castigadas sin iros de compras esta tarde-dijo Ieran.

-¡OH NO!-exclamaron las cuatro a la vez.

-Pobre Spy-lo cogió cariñosamente Jessy, que había acudido en ayuda de Nakuru-pobrecillo esta tan borracho que no puede ni con su alma. ¿Es que no tenéis corazón?-dijo esto mirando a las hermanas Li.

-¿Y esta quien es ?-pregunto Shiefa.

-Soy Jessy Richardson, uno de los pilares mágicos-y les sonrió.

-Eres monisima-dijeron las cuatro y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Queréis parar ya!-dijo Shaoran-Es que no sabéis guardar las formas ni cuando tenemos visita.

-Ahora se lo que es sufrir uno de esos abrazos de oso que doy yo-la pobre australiana se estaba ahogando entre los brazos de las hermanas Li.

Así termino la mañana en casa de los Li, para dar paso a una tarde llena de compras y de risas;

-¡Mirad esta tienda!-exclamó Tomoyo-Estoy segura de que aquí encontraremos lo que buscamos.

-Eso lo lleváis diciendo desde hace tres horas, y aun no hemos encontrado nada para vosotras.

-¿Estas insinuando algo Benjamin Thomas Collins?-dijo amenazante Isabela.

-Esto....................No-el chico había retrocedido del miedo que le dio la argentina.

-Bueno, vosotros acabáis pronto-les recrimino Sakura-con compraros un traje de chaqueta ya vais bien.

-Eso lo dices porque a los monstruos no les cabe ningún traje decente.

-Ya basta, Touya-sonriente siempre Yukito-Si las chicas quieren entrar entremos.

Así lo hicieron, el edificio tenía dos plantas, una en la que se encontrabas todos los vestidos y la otra en la que estaban los complementos, una vez las chicas tuvieron los trajes bajaron a la planta de abajo;

-Mira Jessy,-y Meiling levanto unos zapatos-estos te van a quedar preciosos con tu vestido.

-Creo que si, además son una maravilla-sonrió probándoselos la australiana.

-Marina, ¿tu no tenias que mirar unos zapatos?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si.-empezó a girarse-¿Donde están los chicos?

Las seis chicas miraron a su alrededor, y de repente Sakura exclamó;

-Están ahí enfrente-y señalo hacia una cafetería-Cuando los pille se van a enterar. Mira que dejarnos solas-Todas estaban algo indignadas.

-Vamos chicas-sonrió Marina-no veis que están cansados. Ellos preferirían estar viendo tiendas de deportes o de música, creo que es mejor que los dejemos descansar un rato.-Siguió observando los zapatos-Mirar chicas, estos son perfectos para mi vestido-y señalo unas sandalias plateadas atadas hasta la rodilla con unas cintas.

-Pero, ¿no es muy alto el tacón?-Sakura parecía asombrada por el tacón de aguja que llevaba el zapato.

-No creo que sea demasiado pera Marina-afirmo Meiling-Esta tan acostumbrada a llevar tacón alto, no creo que se mate.

Todas terminaron con muchas bolsas, y los chicos al verlas aparecer les surgió una gota en la cabeza;

-¿Y ahora esperareis que nosotros os llevemos las bolsas?

-Si te incomoda, Marcus yo llevaré las mías-le recrimino la española.

-Seria de mala educación no llevarlas-afirmo Eriol.

-Además, no pesan tanto-dijo Ben cogiendo las de Tomoyo y Meiling.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión Li, con la tontería de los complementos se les había pasado un buen rato y ya había comenzado a oscurecer, en un momento de la travesía Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos;

-Sakura.......-empezó el joven chino.

-¿Dime?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Mira, tu me gus..........

-Vamos mocoso y monstruo, que el resto van muy adelantados-interrumpió Touya de nuevo.

-Esta bien-y Sakura hecho a correr para alcanzar a los otros.

Se quedaron solos Touya y Shaoran, pero antes de que el primero empezara a caminar la voz de Li lo detuvo;

-Quiero preguntarte algo-la voz parecía cortante.

-Tu dirás-dijo Touya con el mismo tono y quedado enfrentado con él. Ahora a Shaoran ya no le daba tanto miedo, pues aunque todavía no era tan alto como él le faltaba poco para alcanzarlo.

-¿Porque siempre me interrumpes Touya? No entiendes que yo quiero a tu hermana.

-Porque tu te la quieres llevar lejos de mí.

-Eso no es cierto-afirmo con la mirada seria-Aunque se que cuesta de creer le he pedido a mi madre que me deje quedarme en Japón, no la alejare de tu lado, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Kinomoto estaba realmente asombrado.

-Es una promesa, y bien sabe Sakura que yo mis promesas las cumplo-sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Esta bien, -y le cogió la mano, como si firmaran un pacto-pero como la hagas llorar te las veras conmigo-y Touya también sonrió-Vamos, date prisa cuñado, que nos han dejado muy atrás.

Shaoran en un principio se sonrojo, pero luego sonrió y corrió en la misma dirección que Touya, La próxima vez que se quedara a solas con Sakura se lo diría, sin interrupciones. 

Una mañana se levantaba en Hong Kong, en la mansión Li solo se habían levantado algunos criados y la señora Li, par preparar la reunión de aquella tarde, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que....... 

Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister 

La música sonaba muy alta, y se escucharon las voces de dos señoritas dentro del cuarto de baño, a la vez que alguien en un cuarto suspiraba; 

-No, por favor otra vez no. 

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh 

-Vamos Isabela, el día ya se a levantado-entro chillando Jessy. 

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto restregándose los ojos Sakura del sueño, y entrando por la puerta. 

-Buenos días Sakurita-saludo Marina con una sonrisa. 

-¿Siempre os despertáis así?-ahora era Tomoyo la que entraba, seguida de Meiling, y ambas con cara de sueño. 

-A mi dejarme dormir un rato más-se tapo hasta arriba de los ojos con la sabana Isabela. 

-De eso ni hablar-y se tiraron encima de ella Marina y Jessy. 

-Vale, queréis pelea-y la chica morena les tiro un cojín. 

-Y ellas son las que tienen más edad que nosotras, se comportan como crías-plof, un cojín cayó en la cara de Meiling-Vale, he pillado la indirecta-y las seis chicas se enzarzaron en una pelea de cojines, mientras la música seguía sonando. 

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Esto le recordó a Marina que aun habían seis chicos durmiendo en sus camas, se miraron todas las chicas entre si como entendiendo el mensaje de Marina, se levantaron y corrieron a las habitaciones de los chicos; 

-¡Despertad vagos!-gritaron en cada una de las habitaciones de estos. 

-Siempre igual, es que no podéis dejarnos dormir aunque solo sea un rato más-gimió Marcus. 

-No, así que levántate, que hoy quiero entrenar un rato contigo-le guiño un ojo la chica de pelo dorado. 

De repente se cortó la música, y vieron a un enfadado Touya con el radicassete en la mano; 

-¡Es que no entendéis que hay gente que quiere dormir! 

-Sakura, tu hermano es un cascarrabias-dijo Isabela. 

-Si, y un corta bolas-le saco la lengua Jessy al joven Kinomoto. 

-Bueno, eso de entrenar lo tendréis que dejar para mañana-se oyó la voz del señor Kinomoto-Ya es tarde, y las chicas tienen razón lo mejor es que os cambiéis de ropa, y bajéis a desayunar. 

Todos obedecieron, e inmediatamente bajaron a desayunar. Después de esto dieron una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad, yendo a todos los lugares de interés. Ya por la tarde les ordenaron a todos los pilares cambiarse de ropa; 

-Parecemos cuatro gemelas-dijo Isabela. 

-Si, o que vayamos de uniforme-afirmo Jessy. 

-Pues a mi me gusta el vestido-sonrió Sakura. 

-Se me hace raro ir con un traje tan corto. 

-No seas mentirosa Marina-le recrimino Jessy-cuando bailas la falda es más corta. 

-No es lo mismo-la enfrento-Bah, no lo entenderías. 

Las cuatro chicas llevaban vestidos de corte chino, con cuello alto y manga tres cuartos, la falda les llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y a ambas partes de la falda llevaban un corte, aunque cada una llevaba el pelo de una forma, Sakura con dos moñitos, Isabela su largo pelo recogido en un moño, Marina dos coletas altas y Jessy el pelo suelto, y cada traje era de un color, rosa, amarillo, azul y rojo respectivamente. 

-Siento mucho que no podáis venir-dijo tristemente Sakura mirando a Meiling y a Tomoyo. 

-No importa-sonrió Tomoyo-Nos vamos a ir a escuchar música a la habitación de Meiling y a hablar. Estaremos bien. 

-Bueno chicas, es hora de ir a ver a los viejos-guiño el ojo Marina. 

-Se más respetuosa con los ancianos-se enfado Isabela. 

-¡Esperarme!-se oyó a Kero. 

Salieron las cuatro, y se marcharon a la sala donde se realizaría la reunión, en la puerta esperaban los chicos . Los cuatro llevaban pantalón negro y casaca China con cuello alto, y al igual que las chicas cada uno la llevaba de un color, marrón para Marcus, verde para Shaoran, granate para Ben y negro para Eriol, aunque llevaban los bordes del cuello y de los puños en amarillo. 

-Estáis muy guapas. 

-Gracias Eriol-dijeron todas a la vez. 

-Sakura, después de esto tenemos que hablar a solas-le dijo Shaoran a lo bajito y al oído. 

-Esta bien-afirmo la Card Master sonrojada. 

Se abrieron las puertas y eso indicaba que debían entrar, y así lo hicieron, seguidos por Yukito y Nakuro, así como Kero y Spy que iban en brazos de sus amos; 

-Bienvenidos Pilares-se oyó una voz profunda, la habitación se ilumino, dejando a la vista una gran mesa redonda y en ella cinco ancianos sentados, junto a ellos Ieran Li-Por favor ama de las cartas acércate. 

Sakura obedeció y se acerco hasta donde le dijeron. 

-Vaya su poder es impresionante-dijo el más joven de los ancianos. 

-Si, y pudo dejar casi en K.O a Marina-todos la miraban y ella estaba muy nerviosa-A si, no nos hemos presentado-sonrió el anciano-Yo soy Gio Favianni, y soy de Italia. 

-Yo soy Habib Al-Fayed, y soy de Arabia Saudita-se levanto el de al lado. 

-John Brown, desde Canadá-dijo otro anciano. 

-Jule Sasturain, desde Nueva Zelanda. 

-Yo soy Yiao Feng, soy el jefe del concilio Blanco en estos momentos-le dijo sonriente-No nos temas no comemos. 

-Sakura Kinomoto.-e hizo una reverencia. 

-Muy bien, toma asiento, y tus guardianes también-Yukito había cambiado a Yue. 

Todos se acercaron a saludar y por último quedo Marina, con una cara tan seria que daba miedo; 

-Veo-dijo Yiao-que mis ordenes han sido cumplidas. 

-Cierto-le apoyo Gio-No la reconozco si no es por el poder que desprende. O vamos señorita, ya hablaremos después con usted. 

-Así lo espero-la voz de la chica era de resentimiento-porque ustedes cinco me tiene que aclarar muchas cosas-y tomo asiento. 

-Bueno, vosotros sois los pilares de la Tierra por el lado blanco-empezó el jefe del concilio-tenéis unas grandes responsabilidades...... 

-Vale, acorte el rollo y vaya directo al grano. 

-Siempre tan impulsivo Marcus-sonrio Habib-Bueno, solo vamos a deciros una cosa, vosotros sabéis que tenéis una contraparte. 

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que tenemos que!!!???-preguntaron Jessy y Sakura a la vez. 

-Claro, como vosotras sois las últimas que habéis entrado no lo sabéis. 

-Bueno si sabemos algo-se defendió Jessy-que hay unos pilares negros. 

-Lo que no sabéis es que la batalla por el equilibrio mágico de la Tierra esta por empezar-retomo la palabra Yiao-y que ya han empezado a buscaros los pilares negros. No sabrán vuestra identidad, pero como en el caso de Marina si que pueden saber vuestro aspecto exterior, vuestro físico, al igual que pueden localizar a vuestros seres más queridos y atacarlos. 

-Eso quiere decir, que debemos proteger a nuestras familias-afirmo Shaoran. 

-Pues a mi ama no la toca nadie, y a su familia menos. 

-Estoy contigo Yue-afirmo Ruby Moon. 

-No solo puede ser su familia, entre ellos también pueden estar amigos o las parejas de los pilares. 

-¡No pienso consentir que nadie toque a mi novio! 

-Tranquilízate Isabela-sonrió Sakura con dulzura-Si es necesario entre todos nos ayudaremos. 

-¿Es por eso por lo que me habéis impedido regresar a casa? ¿Por qué es posible que ya sepan quien es mi familia? 

-Ese es uno de los motivos-suspiro Brown-el otro es porque.......... 

-Es porque tu eres uno de los pilares más poderosos-concluyo el jefe del concilio-si tu caes lo más seguro es que el resto se caigan contigo. 

-¿Esta diciendo que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentarnos a los otros pilares sin su ayuda?-le recrimino Eriol al anciano. 

-No Clow, ni mucho menos-negó uno de los ancianos-Solo digo que vosotros a lo mejor no podríais con uno de sus pilares centrales. Además, ellos no atacaran si no esta el pilar cerca. 

-¿Y como sabrán si el pilar esta cerca si no sienten su presencia?-pregunto Ben. 

-Si la sienten, lo que pasa es que si se encuentran cara a cara no la localizan. 

-Vale, eso no contesta a mi pregunta-se enfado Marina-¿Por que no puedo ir a ver a mi familia? 

-Porque los pondrías en peligro a ellos y te pondrías en peligro a ti misma, y no queremos que nos dejes, porque como bien te he dicho se perdería gran parte de nuestro potencial-el jefe del concilio cogió aire y concluyo-No podrás ver a tu familia hasta que todo esto acabe. Y eso si es una orden. 

-¡Y una mierda!-grito la chica, se quito el anillo y lo puso encima de la mesa-si pensáis quitarme mi libertad, renuncio, prefiero vivir tranquila y en paz antes que encerrada en una jaula invisible.-y salió corriendo pegando un portazo en su salida. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MARINA!!!!!!-gritaron los otros siete pilares, haciendo ademán de levantarse. 

-¡Quietos los siete!-alzó la voz Yiao-la reunión aun no ha terminado, además ella ya no puede elegir es la única capaz de controlar la llave de los elementos. 

Todos regresaron a sus puestos, mientras Ieran en el desconcierto desapareció de la sala. 

Marina corrió abandonando la mansión Li y dejando atrás esta, se dirigió hacia la playa, concretamente a un risco donde hacia dos años se había marchado a llorar por la triste noticia que le habían dado, en esta ocasión no era muy diferente; 

-¿Por qué todo me tiene que tocar a mi? Porque tengo que ser tan desgraciada?-se lamentaba la chica-Esto no puede ser cierto, es una broma de mal gusto. 

-No es una broma, Marina. 

-¿Tía...?-los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. Allí enfrente suyo se encontraba un espectro o un fantasma, como le queráis llamar, era su tía Charlote. 

-¿Como estas mi querida niña? 

-¿Que haces tu aquí? 

-¿No te alegra verme?-puso cara de disgusto su tía. 

-No es eso, es que no se que es lo que haces aquí. 

-Muy sencillo, voy a tratar de ayudarte-y el espectro se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el mar. 

-Recuerdo que la última vez que vine también estuviste aquí conmigo para calmarme. 

-Siempre te ha calmado el mar-la miro dulcemente el espectro de la anciana-cuando eras pequeña no parabas de llorar hasta que te llevaban junto al mar. Era una suerte que viviesen tus padres al lado de él. 

-Tu lo sabias todo ¿verdad?. Que yo era uno de los pilares centrales, que estaba bajo un conjuro, que me iban a quitar mi libertad.......-lloro de nuevo la chica, a la vez que la brisa le daba en la cara. 

-No lo sabía todo-le contesto su tía abuela-Solo quiero que sepas una cosa-la obligo a mirarla a los ojos-Debes de ser fuerte, nadie excepto tu puede ejercer el cargo que tienes ahora, me has oído nadie. 

-Pero, yo no soy libre-endureció la voz-estoy encerrada en una jaula invisible, donde la única perjudicada soy yo. 

-Yo también pase por eso-la dama de las agua se giro y miro sorprendida a su interlocutora-yo estuve un año sin ver a mi familia, tu eres más fuerte que yo. Te lo aseguro-sonrió de nuevo Charlote-vale la pena, de este modo maduraras, y serás más fuerte.¿Me prometes que no lloraras más y que vas a cumplir la misión en la que estas metida? 

-Te lo prometo-le dijo después de dudar un poco-¿Ya te vas? 

-Si, no puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo-y empezó a desvanecerse-dile a toda la familia que los quiero mucho, en especial a ti y a tu abuela.- y desapareció por completo. 

-Te prometo que no me rendiré tía-se levanto la chica mientras miraba al horizonte, donde se producía una impresionante puesta de sol. 

-Entonces te hará falta esto-se oyó una voz por detrás. 

-Tienes razón Ieran-sonrio la chica, para luego gritar al viento-¡Escuchadme bien Pilares negros, no me voy a dejar vencer! 

-¡Ni nosotros tampoco!-se oyeron siete voces por detrás. A lo que Marina solo sonrió. 

-Eso esta por ver Pilares Blancos-sonrieron ocho personas, desde algún lugar del planeta. 

-Esta vez no nos dejaremos vencer-se oyó la voz de una chica-Porque no siempre vence la luz-apoyando la teoría lanzada por su compañero. 

Pasaron los días, y llego la noche de Año nuevo; 

-Demonios,las chicas tardan muchísimo en bajar. 

-No refunfuñes Shaoran-se rió Eriol-Si nada más ver a Sakura te vas a sonrojar como siempre. 

-¿Que has dicho?-se abalanzó el nombrado contra la reencarnación de Clow. 

-No quiero peleas entre nosotros-Ben sujetaba a Shaoran-Aunque siempre te este fastidiando creo que deberías controlar tu carácter. 

-Esta bien-suspiro Shaoran, estaba muy nervioso, todavía no había podido hablar con Sakura, y lo haría esa misma noche. 

-Hola chicos-dijeron dos voces, todos se giraron y vieron a Jessy y a Meiling ya vestidas. 

-¿Que os parecen?-pregunto Meiling que iba con el pelo totalmente suelto y un vestido en azul oscuro, con escote cuadrado y falda casi recta, a sus pies unas sandalias negras. Mientras que Jessy llevaba un vestido en color rojo, un dos piezas compuesto por una falda de tubo, la cual llevaba una enorme raja en el lado derecho y un corpiño sin tirantes, todo este bordado con piedras en negro que formaban un dibujo con flores, llevaba unas sandalias que solo tenían tres tiras, el pelo lo llevaba recogido, dejando algunos bucles en su cara. 

-Estáis muy guapas-afirmo Eriol por todos los demás que estaban sorprendidos. 

-¿Y nosotras?-la voz era la de Sakura, pobre Shaoran que casi se desmaya al verla, vestía un traje dos piezas compuesto por un corpiño en color amarillo y violeta, de escote redondo, la falda era ancha y con vuelo tan solo de color violeta, a sus pies unos pequeños zapatos de tacón amarillo. Shaoran se le acerco más calmado y le dijo; 

-Estas preciosa. 

-Gracias-y se sonrojo, mientras tomaba el brazo de este. 

Todos repasaban a las chicas. Nakuru llevaba un vestido en color fucsia, totalmente liso, el escote era asimétrico, sujetado tan solo por una tira en su hombro izquierdo, del mismo modo la falda tenia un corte igual de asimétrico que dejaba parte de sus piernas al aire. Isabela iba preciosa, con un vestido en color verde agua, era totalmente recto, y se sujetaba con gracia anudado al cuello, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, a sus pies unos zapatos casi planos, con en cuanto apenas tacón. Tomoyo llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, dejado caer varios bucles en su cara, su vestido también era un dos piezas de color Beige, la falda igual que la de Sakura, pero su corpiño dejaba ver los hombros, puesto que escote era de estilo barca. Todas iban muy bien maquilladas, se notaba que se habían ayudado mutuamente. 

Eriol sorpresivamente se acerco a Tomoyo y le beso en la mano; 

-Pareces un ángel, ¿lo sabías? 

Tomoyo se sonrojo al instante y a todos les causo gracia el efecto, incluso a ella misma, que era muy difícil de sonrojar. 

Todos estaban esperando a la última que quedaba, Marina no había pasado tan malos días, la conversación con su tía le había ayudado; 

-Esta tía es más lenta que el caballo del malo-suspiro Marc. 

-No quería salir-afirmo Jessy-dice que le da vergüenza. 

-No es que me de vergüenza Jessy-arriba de las escalinatas se encontraba Marina-es que estoy segura de que el vestido me queda fatal. 

Todos los hombres presentes tuvieron que recogerse la boca del suelo; 

-Veis os lo dije-repuso enfadada la dama de las aguas-voy a cambiarme. 

Pero antes de que pudiese subir una mano la freno; 

-Estas guapísima, seria un sacrilegio que te cambiaras-sonrió Marc mientras la cogía suavemente del brazo. Realmente estaba guapa, el vestido era precioso, en tela plateada, con un escote que dejaba un poco de tela como caída por delante, en la parte del pecho, sujetado con dos tiras muy finas a los hombros, que llegaban hasta donde volvía a empezar el traje, ya que el escote por detrás llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, la falda tenía poco vuelo, y gran raja en el lado derecho, por esta se veían unas sandalias abrochadas hasta la rodilla y de tacón muy alto. 

Pasaron la noche entre risas y bailes, justo a la hora de entrar en el nuevo año; 

-Sakura....... 

-Dime Shaoran-pregunto la Card captor. 

-No he podido hablar contigo desde la reunión a solas. 

-Ahora mismo no estamos a solas-era cierto, estaban separados del resto, quienes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la cuenta atrás. 

-Mira no me importa-la cuenta atrás comenzó-solo quiero que sepas....... 

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno................FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. 

El joven chino no termino, justo en el momento que se inicio el año se estaba besando con Sakura, el impulso se lo habían dado los dos, ambos no soportaba estar más tiempo separados. 

-Bueno parejita-se oyó la voz de Jessy-Que corra el aire. 

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando se oyó un ; 

-¡FELICIDADES!-de parte de todos los presentes, incluyendo el padre de Sakura y la madre de Shaoran. 

-Me parece que el chiquitín esta creciendo-afirmo Shiefa con lagrimas en los ojos. A lo que las cuatro hermanas se pusieron a llorar. 

-Ahora si que será completamente feliz-sonrió tristemente Tomoyo. Eriol se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y ..... 

-Señorita, ¿me concede el primer baile del año?-le guiño el ojo Eriol. 

-Sí, claro-sonrió la chica tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Mientras bailaban susurro-Gracias. 

-De nada-le contesto el ingles. 

La escena era observada con especial atención por Marcus y Marina. El primero parece que se acordó de algo; 

-Ven-la cogió de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile, hasta que bailando llegaron a un bacón de la sala.-Todavía te debo un regalo ¿recuerdas? 

La chica tan solo afirmo, vio que en el bacón había un teléfono, de repente empezó a sonar; 

-Cogelo, este es mi regalo-dijo Marcus. 

-¿El teléfono?-pregunto desconcertada. 

-No, lo que significa esta llamada-sonrió el chico dejándola sola. 

-¿Dígame?-pregunto la española. 

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO-se oyeron muchas voces, pero ella distinguió tres, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. 

-¡Mamá, papá, Alexia! 

-¿Como estas hija?-preguntaron sus padres. 

-Muy bien-no se lo creía aún-¿Y vosotros? 

-Muy bien-le contesto su padre-Hecho de menos que me ayudes en el restaurante. 

-Y yo hecho de menos tus comidas, dile a mamá que se ponga. 

-Hija, no hagas muchos destrozos-ambas sonreían por el teléfono-Y deja ya de llorar que vas a estropearte el maquillaje. 

-Esta bien-y se secó las lágrimas. 

-Oye enana, te hecho mucho de menos. 

-Y yo a ti Alexia, sobretodo nuestras peleas-sonrió la chica más aún. 

-Aquí hay alguien que te quiere hablar. 

-MARINA-se oyeron muchas voces. 

-Chicas-sus amigas de toda la vida. 

-¿No te habrás olvidado de nosotras? 

-No, claro que no Giovanna, os hecho de menos. 

-Y nosotras a ti-se oyeron todas las voces. 

-No te olvides de traernos la botella de sake. 

-Lo haré, no te preocupes Saray. 

-Y vuelve pronto-grito una chic que se llamaba María. 

-Os prometo que en cuanto pueda vuelvo.-les afirmo. 

-Bueno, ya les he conseguido arrebatar el teléfono-se oyó a su madre por detrás.-Te dejamos, disfruta de la fiesta. 

-Mamá, te volveré a llamar pronto. 

-No te olvides de agradecer a quien ya sabes-le dijo su madre. 

-Si, pero no te lo comas de un beso-se oyeron las risas de sus amigas. 

-Adiós chicas, adiós mami, papá y Alexia-dijo otra vez llorando. 

-Adiós-y se corto la comunicación. 

No lo dudo dos veces, dejo el teléfono en el sitio y salió literalmente corriendo al salón, en cuanto vio a Marc salto encima de él y se hecho a llorar; 

-Gracias-lloraba sin parar mientras el chico la cogía-Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. 

Le quito las lágrimas de los ojos y le dijo; 

-No, tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca-la chica sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un corto beso en los labios. 

-Este es tu regalo-le cogió la chica de las manos y lo llevo a la pista a bailar. 

Mientras ellos bailaban y reían otras personas empezaban sus conjuros para poder empezar a atacar a los pilares. 

**Notas de la **autora; bien, acabe este capítulo, lo quería hacer más largo, pero ya era demasiado. Ahora es cuando empieza todo realmente. En los próximos capítulos se sucederán ataques de los pilares negros, causando múltiples desastres alrededor de nuestros amigos. Una persona empezara a comprender su corazón. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo. 

Capítulo 6; Ataque a los Pilares. ¡Eriol no me mientas! 

Please dejen su opinión en los reviews. 

Besos; 

Lapislázuli. 

  
  



	6. Ataque a los pilares Sigue a tu corazón

Capitulo 6: Ataque a los Pilares. Escucha a tu corazón.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo Sakura

-Buenos días-contestaron el resto de sus compañeros.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludo Tomoyo-Veo que hoy no se te ha hecho tarde.

-Querida Tomoyo, -empezó Eriol-como se le va a hacer tarde si lo que más desea todas las mañanas es llegar al instituto y ver a Shaoran.

-¡Eriol!-se sonrojo la card captor.

-Desde que están juntos ambos siempre sonríen, e incluso han subido las notas de Sakura-afirmo Naoko que se había agregado a la conversación.

-¿Y donde esta tu Romeo?-sonrió pícaramente Rika.

-No lo sé, es raro él siempre suele llegar antes que yo.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Shaoran!-se abalanzó su novia y le dio un beso corto en los labios, cosa que hizo sonrojar a su chico.

-Buenos días, Shaoran-el resto tenían una gota en la cabeza, por muchos días que pasaran esos dos siempre se sonrojaban al darse un beso.

-Se te esta pegando la costumbre de Sakura-empezó Eriol. Shaoran hizo una mueca de no entender-Me refiero a lo de llegar tarde.

-No me he dormido ni nada de eso. Solo me he entretenido en una cosa-justo en ese momento entro el profesor-Que tiene que ver con Hong Kong, y que veremos en el recreo-Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, puesto que la clase iba a empezar.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria;

-Chicos hoy no ha venido el profesor de historia-anuncio el tutor de la clase-así que tenéis la hora libre.-una vez salió del aula se escucho un grito de júbilo.

-Dios ha oído mis plegarias-soltó de repente Tanaka-Hoy no tenía ganas de dar historia.

-Nadie tiene ganas de dar historia nunca-añadió Liliko-el profesor es un plasta.

Todo el grupo asintió con la cabeza;

-Pues a mi si que me gustan sus clases-todos vieron a Marina, que estaba sacando un sobre de su mochila.

-¿Tú estas loca?-le preguntaron los seis sin entender.

-Es que me trae recuerdos de España, mi profesor también explicaba de ese modo, era un plasta-y sonrió-aunque de vez en cuando sus clases eran divertidas, ya que se salía del tema.

-Dejemos de hablar de profesores, me pone enferma solo pensar en ellos-puso cara de asco Hana.

-¿Que es lo que tienes ahí?

-Toma Marcus, este es para ti-y le dio un sobre grande-Lo han mandado desde Hong Kong, supongo que son las fotos de allí.

-A ver, yo quiero verlas-y Tanaka se acercó, al igual que el resto del grupo.

Habían de todo tipo, todo el grupo, el día de las compras, la reunión y sobretodo de las de fin de año.

-¡Vaya! Que bien sales Marina, no hay una foto en la que tengas una cara extraña-afirmo Kanako.

-¿Quién es esta morenaza? Me ha robado el corazón

-Sigue soñando Yoshiaki, -le dio un puñetazo Hana-Creo que se llama Isabela.

-Así es, -afirmo Marc-y aunque quisieras su corazón ya esta ocupado, tiene novio.

-Y además vive en Argentina-añadió Tanaka.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-se extrañaron todas.

-Lo leí en el reverso de la foto que tienes en tu agenda-plaf, un guantazo por parte de Hana-¿Por qué me pegas?

-No sabes que las agendas de las chicas no se leen-se enfado.

-No importa, de verdad-sonrió la española-Mira, ahora ya empiezan con las de fin de año.

Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de todos, y después una gran carcajada;

-Marc, ¿en serio eres tu?-la risa se acrecentó en los chicos, y las chicas miraban la foto anonadadas.

-Marc con traje, ¡estas buenísimo!-ante tal comentario de Liliko el sueco se sonrojo.

-¿Y esta foto tan grande?-a su vez Yoshiaki saco la foto del sobre -¡Ostras!-exclamo el chico-¿Quien es este bombón?

-A ver, a ver-mientras se acercaba Tanaka y miraba también-Es verdad, la chica es guapísima.

Marc se acercó y miro la foto, y se la enseño a las chicas.

-Es verdad la chica que esta contigo es muy guapa-afirmo Kanako-Y la foto es preciosa, ambos cogidos y bailando.-Marina se sonrojo.

-Parece que los dos disfrutabais mucho de ese baile-Hana puso cara de detective-¿Es tu novia?

-Si es tu novia, a ver que día nos la presentas-se miraron los chicos casi a la vez.

-No es mi novia, y no hace falta que os la presente-sonrió Marc-ya la conocéis, esta en esta aula.

-¿No será?-y ambos muchachos posaron su vista sobre la española.

-Si, soy yo-sonrió apenada, por culpa de los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-Marina sal conmigo.-soltó de repente Yoshiaki.

-No, conmigo.

-Yo se lo dije primero Tanaka

-No, fui yo.

-Chicos......

-Te he dicho que saldrá conmigo-comenzaron a subir el tono de voz.

-¡Chicos!-ambos se giraron ante el grito de Marina-No voy a salir con ninguno, y además la profesora de inglés ya llego-Ambos miraron a la profesora que estaba con cara de malas pulgas. Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos.

-Espero que conserves la foto, porque para mi aquella noche fue muy especial-le susurro Marc a lo bajo y en español al oído de Marina mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Lastima que no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos-pensó esta con tristeza.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Tomoeda;

-¿Estas segura de que lograremos encontrarlo aquí?-pregunto una extraña sombra en una parada de autobús.

-Sí, -la chica junto sus manos sujetando una pequeña piedra-siento su presencia.

-Esta bien, lo mejor será que vayamos al hotel y realicemos el conjuro-el chico cogió las maletas y se dispuso a entrar al recién llegado autobús-No tenemos mucho tiempo, y si mal no recuerdo aquí en esta ciudad se deben de hallar como mínimo dos de los pilares, tu contraparte y la mía.

-¿Por qué tenemos que empezar por la mía?-la chica parecía enfadada, mientras tomaba asiento en el autobús.

-Porque la mía es mucho más poderosa, si la encontramos tendríamos que avisar a los de más y de este modo eliminarla inmediatamente para que el poder de los pilares blancos se reduzca a la mitad-miro a su compañera, a lo que ella le miro con una mirada de aprobación.

-En 15 días debemos averiguar las identidades de dos pilares, va a ser muy difícil-la joven miro hacia la ventana-¿El conjuro nos dará su identidad?

-No, tan solo una persona o grupo de personas que aprecie mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que luchar, perfecto.-se dijo entusiasmada, a lo que su acompañante acompaño con una sonrisa.

Toco el timbre del descanso, y el grupo de amigos de la secundaria se reunió;

-Vale Shaoran, ¿qué es lo que te ha llegado?-pregunto entusiasmada Sakura.

-Esto-y empezó a pasar sobres con fotos-Son las fotos de la visita a Hong Kong, me las mando mi madre.

Todos las miraban con atención, la gran mayoría eran las mismas que las que habían visto Marcus y Marina;

-Mirar falta un sobre-aviso Yamazaki.

-Si, es el único que no he visto-afirmo Li antes de alcanzarlo, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Vaya, que fotos tan bonitas, son geniales-Naoko era quien había arrebatado las fotos a Shaoran-Esta es preciosa, mira Marcus y Marina.

-Si, los vestidos son preciosos-afirmo Chiharu-¿Los hiciste tu Tomoyo?

-No me dio tiempo, los compramos en Hong Kong, menos el de Marina que es un diseño exclusivo de su abuela.

-Estabais guapísimas, se nota que os ayudasteis en el maquillaje-le paso una foto Rika a Sakura.

-La verdad es que Jessy sabe mucho de maquillaje, su madre tiene un salón de belleza, y Marina también sabe mucho de eso, al igual que Tomoyo-miro a su amiga que le sonreía.

-Naoko, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupado Yamazaki, la cara de la chica estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya Eriol, que calladito te lo tenias-reacciono de repente la chica de lentes.

-¿A que te refieres?-sonrió pacíficamente la reencarnación.

-Pues a esto-la chica giro la foto.

-¿¡Quién tomo esa foto!?-grito visiblemente ruborizada la chica de cabello negro.

-Creo que no solo Hiragizawa lo tenía callado, Tomoyo también lo mantenía oculto-sonrió Rika.

-Nosotros dos no somos nada-miro Eriol a Tomoyo-¿Verdad?

-Sí, cierto-afirmo la chica.

-De todos modos la foto os la deberíais quedar los dos-sonrió Shaoran, mientras tomaba la foto en la cual Eriol le daba un beso en la mano a la chica morena.

-Pues esta no se queda atrás-incluso se sonrojo Chiharu, cuando la giro todos enmudecieron.

-¡¡Voy a matar a mis hermanas!!

-Tranquilízate Shaoran-le cogió la mano cariñosamente Sakura.-La foto es muy bonita, y si no te importa me la quedare yo.

-La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría haber grabado la escena, pero me conformo con la foto-sonrió la mejor amiga de la Card Master.

-Cierto, tener una foto del primer beso es muy romántico-sonrió soñadora Rika.

La escena de la foto era el primer beso que se dieron Sakura y Shaoran, en esos momentos ambos estaban bastante apenados por los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero muy sonrientes a pesar de todo. De repente la chica de ojos verdes sintió algo.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-se preocupo Eriol.

-No es nada-negó con la cabeza la chica-Luego te cuento-susurro por lo bajo a la reencarnación de Clow.

Las clases habían finalizado en ambos institutos, y una chica se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo;

-Se me hace raro tener que hacer el camino sola-pensó para si-normalmente Marc me suele acompañar un buen trozo-La chica suspiro y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos-Es lo mismo que cuando estaba en España, todos los días tenía que caminar sola del instituto a casa y de casa al instituto, pero esto no es España-la cara de la chica se puso triste, mientras tanto había llegado al parque del pingüino-¿Como estarán mis amigas?¿Y mis compañeros de clase? A ellos no les di ninguna explicación, solamente les dije que me marchaba y punto, pero no podía decirles que era la presidenta de una empresa, seguro que no me creerían-Fijo su vista en el estanque del parque-Creo que tendré que dejar mi puesto de trabajo en la tienda de Maki, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha perdonado las faltas que he tenido, pero me quedan 9 meses para asumir la presidencia por completo, y por entonces no tendré tiempo ni para mi misma-llego a la zona de juegos, aunque se le hizo extraño, normalmente estaba llena de niños a esas horas y no había nadie.

-¿Es ella?-pregunto una sombra desde el un árbol cercano.

-Si es ella-sonrió la sombra de la chica que estaba a su lado-Ahora veremos como de importante es para mi contraparte.-Una luz salió de la mano de la Joven.

-Esto es extraño-susurro un poco alto Marina, no pudo decir más una especie de ráfaga la empujo hacia el lado de donde venia-¿Qué demonios?

En otro lugar Marcus iba de camino a casa después del entrenamiento, no había podido hablar con Marina de la presencia que había sentido durante el descanso. De repente se paro y dio un grito;

-¡Marina!-corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde sentía la presencia, el parque del pingüino.

Mientras en casa de Tomoyo;

-Así que has sentido una presencia-dijo Eriol.

-Aja, no sé que era, pero era bastante poderoso.

-¿Que creéis que pueda ser?-se intrigo Tomoyo.

-Lo más seguro es que sea la contraparte de Sakura-afirmo Li

-¿Mi contraparte?

-Aja, el pilar negro que es lo contrario a ti-siguió el chico chino-debe de estar cerca y por eso........-No pudo continuar-¿Lo sentís?

-Si, es una presencia bastante poderosa-Eriol se puso serio-Y esta atacando a alguien, tenemos que ir.

-Pero no se parece en nada a la que he sentido yo esta mañana-afirmo Sakura.

-De todos modos hay que ir a ayudar a la persona que sea-Shaoran se levanto del asiento.

-¿No pensareis ir vestidos de ese modo, verdad?-gruño Tomoyo.

-No hay tiempo de cambiarse, lo siento mucho Tomoyo-Sakura salió detrás de Shaoran.

-No estés triste-le sonrió Eriol-Vente y así grabas lo que suceda, ¿vale?. Además hay una cosa que Sakura no sabe.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto la chica mientras salía corriendo detrás de Eriol, a lo que este solo sonrió.

Marcus había llegado a la entrada del parque del pingüino cuando se encontró de cara con sus amigos;

-Es Marina-estaba muy alterado-estoy seguro de que es ella.

-Tranquilízate-le cogió de los hombros Shaoran-Debe de ser tu contraparte, ten en cuenta que no deben averiguar tu identidad.

-Ahora sabrás la sorpresa-volvió a sonreír Eriol a Tomoyo (Jo, este no se cansa de sonreír.

Los tres chicos tocaron los anillos y dijeron;

-Para que nuestro enemigo no adivine nuestra identidad, para que no se entere de quien somos nosotros el mal, ocúltanos anillo sagrado-al instante los anillos de los tres brillaron, y les aparecieron sus trajes de batalla, ocultando sus rostros.

-Ahora tu Sakura-le sonrió Tomoyo que ya lo había comprendido.

La Card Master repitió las palabras de los chicos, y a ella le apareció un traje blanco y rosa, en el cual se podía apreciar una falda abierta con dos grades rajas a ambos lados, para facilitarle los movimientos, y una camisa de tirantes rosa, sobrepuesta a esta una de manga larga semitransparente de color blanco, los zapatos eran planos y de color rosa muy claro y su pelo se había recogido en un moño muy complicado.

-Este traje lo he diseñado yo-se asombro Tomoyo.

-Así es,-le miro Eriol-el anillo hace que surja el traje que la persona quiera, y en este caso Sakura estaba pensando en él.

-Menos cháchara, Marina esta en peligro-se enfado Marc.

Marina no aguantaba más, las ráfagas de viento no cesaban;

-Demonios, no puedo transformar el collar en vara, ¿por qué?-pensó para sí misma, sin darse cuenta que una de las ráfagas llegaba por detrás, y la elevo por el cielo hasta suspendida sobre el estanque del parque-Me esta ahogando-efectivamente el hilo de viento se enganchaba al cuello como si de una soga se tratase-Marcus, por favor aparece-fue el murmullo que pronuncio antes de desmayarse.

-Parece que al pilar no le interesa tanto esa chica como pensábamos-se decepciono la joven de las sombras-¿La mato?

-No, ¿no sientes unas presencias muy poderosas?.

-Pues claro que si, idiota-ambos fijaron la vista en el árbol de enfrente y vieron a un chico subido en las ramas-Y no la vas a matar por que no te lo voy a permitir.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer pilar, aunque yo creí que vendrías a cara descubierta, y solo-sonrió la chica mientras hizo un gesto que alejo a Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran de Marina, a la que trataban de ayudar-Prepárate para luchar.

-¡Vuelo!-se oyó a Sakura, que intento de nuevo acercarse a Marina.

-Niña estúpida-murmuro el desconocido, mientras que lanzaba una bola de energía y lanzaba a la Card Master al suelo.

-¡Dios del Viento, ven a mí!-su novio la había salvado de besar el asfalto.

-Otro estúpido-una nueva bola se abalanzó sobre Shaoran, dejándolo en el suelo al igual que a su novia-Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo-dirigió una mirada a la reencarnación.

-Flecha de energía-Marc no cabía en si de furia que le tenía a la chica.

-Vaya, parece ser que te gusta jugar con el arco-esquivaba demasiado bien los golpes-Mi turno, remolino de agua.

-Mal golpe-lo esquivo con facilidad y sonrió apuntando de nuevo.

-Otra vez el mismo truco, no te funcionara-se burlo la chica.

-¿Segura?-unas lianas la tomaron por sorpresa, y la amarraron a un árbol-Libérala ahora mismo sino quieres morir.

-Como desees-y la chica rompió el hechizo, haciendo que Marina cayera hacia el estanque.

-¡Clow!-grito Marcus-Detén la caída.

Eriol le dio la espalda a su contrincante, cosa que este aprovecho para darle una patada y hacerle caer al suelo, mientras la chica de las aguas caía inconsciente al agua, y sus compañeros no podían evitar el baño.

-No-Marcus corrió, pero no logro alcanzarla y cayó a las frías aguas-Te salvare-lanzo unas lianas, y estas sacaron a la chica del lago.

Una hora después todos se encontraban en casa de Marina, esperando que Hikari les informara acerca de su estado, aunque el traslado del lago a la casa de la chica tan solo había durado dos minutos el frío invernal y la baja temperatura del agua habían hecho que la chica sufriera una bajada de temperatura demasiado brusca.

-¿Cómo esta?-la voz de Sakura era preocupante.

-Se acaba de dormir-suspiro Hikari-aunque todavía tiene fiebre, tendrá que estar un par de días en la cama.

-Pobrecilla, no le dejaron ni usar sus poderes. ¡Auch!-se quejo Eriol-Tomoyo ten más cuidado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la chica mientras le curaba la herida de la espalda-Esto ya esta-sonrió mientras sujetaba la venda.

-¿Cómo os pueden haber ganado si erais cuatro contra dos? No lo entiendo-suspiro Hikari.

-Crearon una barrera antimagia, solo Marc la podía utilizar al cien por cien, y el chico que nos atacó más bien uso la fuerza bruta-Li se tumbo hacia atrás del sofá.

-Marcus, no tengas esa cara de preocupado, se pondrá bien-sonrió la gerente.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro, pero no la despiertes, se acaba de dormir.

-Esta muy preocupado por ella-todos afirmaron en lo dicho por Tomoyo.

Mientras, el sueco subía a la habitación de su amiga, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acerco a la cama hasta sentarse en un borde.

-¿Por qué me enamoras?-la miro bien, su pelo dorado estaba suelto y se desparramaba por encima de la almohada, llevaba un camisón en blanco y su rostro notaba una cierta tranquilidad-Estas así por mi culpa, siempre que te ha pasado algo ha sido por mi culpa-el sueco empezó a llorar-Tu vida ha sido un infierno desde que me conociste, aunque tú para mi eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, y mírame, no soy capaz de protegerte de un ataque tan simple como ese-el chico se seco las lágrimas-Pero no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, porque a mi no me importa que no te puedas enamorar, me conformaría con pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Esto es una promesa, no te voy a dejar sola nunca, nunca, ¿me oyes?. Como me vas a oír si estas dormida-el sueco se levantó y la miro por última vez, antes de abrir la puerta se volvió a acercar y la beso en los labios muy dulcemente-Lástima que no te pueda decir esto cuando estas despierta. Te quiero.-se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando oyó un murmullo que venia de ella.

-No me abandones nunca, Marcus, eres mi mejor amigo-lo decía entre sueños. A su vez el sueco sonrió.

13 de Enero del 2002, cierta personita en Australia estaba disfrutando mucho de ese día. La razón, cumplía 16 años y eso significaba una cierta libertad. Era verano, (recordad que cuando en el hemisferio norte es invierno en el sur es verano) y domingo, había decidido tener una fiesta en la playa, con sus amigos haciendo surf y divirtiéndose;

-¡Jessy, date prisa o llegaras tarde!

-Si mamá, espérate a que mire mi correo electrónico-la chica encendió el ordenador y vio ocho e-mails-Sabia que no se olvidarían de mi-sonrió para sí misma mientras los leía. En ellos la felicitaban sus amigos, y además le contaban lo ocurrido con Marina tan solo hacía dos días-Espero que no me fastidien el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¡JESSY! Que te están esperando ya-su madre grito más enfadada aún.

-Ya voy, ya voy-salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

-Hija, ha llegado esto para ti-sonrió su padre, quien sostenía varios paquetes-Te ha llegado uno desde Hong Kong y varios desde Japón, y también desde......

-Papá ya se de donde son la gran mayoría de los paquetes-le sostuvo la chica dos o tres que se le caían.

-¿No vas a abrirlos?-su padre frunció el entrecejo, normalmente ella era muy nerviosa.

-No, me están esperando en la playa y los paquetes no se van a ir corriendo-la chica cogió la bolsa que previamente había preparado y se dirigió a la playa que quedaba cerca de su casa.

-¡Felicidades Jessy!-gritaron sus amigos a la vez.

-Muchísimas gracias. ¿ Que vamos a hacer primero?

-Lo que tu quieras, hoy eres tu la que decide.

-Pues entonces vamos a por las tablas de surf-y corrio agarrando la suya.

-¡Espera Jessy!-grito una de sus amigas-Hoy el mar esta muy tranquilo no se puede hacer surf, no hay olas lo suficientemente buenas.

-Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ella siempre va como un cohete-todos se rieron ante la sugerencia del chico.

-El mar esta demasiado tranquilo-pensó Jessy-No es normal en cuanto a penas hay olas, espero que no sea....-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como negando lo evidente-No pienses tonterías Jessy, debes de disfrutar del día.

-¿Decías algo?-le pregunto una chica de pelo azul.

-No, solo pensaba en voz alta, Celine.

-Debes disfrutar del día, al fin tienes 16.

-Sí-y ambas empezaron a correr al agua para jugar con sus amigos.

En una zona cercana desde la cual se podía contemplar toda la playa;

-Vaya, así que estas aquí-sonrió un chico alto, con el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes. De complexión musculosa, y ataviado con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa hawaiana que estaba desabrochada-Nunca pensé que mi contraparte se encontrase tan cerca. Será mejor que actúe rápido o me sorprenderá la noche, y de ese modo no la podría atacar.

Todo el grupo de amigos de Jessy había salido del agua para así tomar un pequeño refrigerio;

-Vaya, hace un momento eran las tres de la tarde y ya son casi las seis.

-Si, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te lo pasas bien-Jessy se paro un momento.

-¿Te ocurre algo Jessy?Estas muy pálida.

-No es nada, John-otra vez volvió esa sensación a ella-¡Salid todos de la playa!

-¡No digas tonterías Jessy!¿Para que quieres que salgamos de la playa?-pregunto Celine.

-Solo hacedlo-la chica empezó a llorar, y sus amigos obedecieron.

-¿Esta loca o que demonios le ocurre?

-No lo se, pero es raro que Jessy llore........-no pudieron seguir hablando porque antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban rodeados de una columna de agua, en menos de dos minutos todo el grupo estaba desmayado en el suelo.

-Chicos......-murmuro Jessy cuando se acerco a ellos corriendo, pero delante de ella surgió la silueta de un chico.

-Así que tu eres mi contraparte-no iba cubierto ni nada- Una chica muy guapa, si señor.

-¿Quién eres tu?¿ Y quien te crees que eres para tratar así a mis amigos?-la chica se había enfadado.

-No, no, no-joven movió su cabeza haciendo una negación-Parece que tienes mucho carácter, pero a mi las chicas me gustan así, verdad que si Jessica Richardson.

-¿Quien eres?-repitió la chica cada vez más enfadada.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-cogió algo de su cuello y le dio dos giros pronunciando unas palabras susurrantes-Soy tu contraparte y me llamo Nahuel-en su mano dos espadas muy parecidas a las de Jessy-Si quieres salvar a tus amigos-y con un gesto los ato con unas lianas-deberás vencerme.

-Hecho-la chica con el poder del fuego se quito sus pendientes-Fuego que lo abrasas todo trae tu poder ante mi-los pendientes empezaron a brillar-te lo ordeno, uno, dos, tres, cuatro ¡Liberaros!-a las manos de Jessy aparecieron dos espadas.

-Impresionante, pero no suficiente-sonrió Nahuel sarcásticamente-Yo ahora tengo ventaja.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Furia oceánica-un gran remolino de agua se dirigió a la chica que lo esquivo con cierta facilidad.

-Aquí no hay ventajas querido-la chica junto sus espadas-Ave fénix-de estas surgió un enorme pájaro de fuego que dio en el blanco.

-Basta de juegos, lucharemos cuerpo a cuerpo-se abalanzo sobre la chica levantando sus dos armas y tratando de blandirlas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, Jessy las paro con sus armas.

-Estaba esperando que me lo propusieras-y de una patada en el estomago lo alejo de ella.

-Eres una niña muy lista, pero no lo suficiente-empezó a cargar contra ella hasta llegar a adentrarse en el mar-Ahora si que tengo ventaja. ¡Remolino marino!

-¿Así que te crees que con esto me vas a poder ganar? Un error muy grave.

-Pero si estas en las últimas, no te hagas la presumida porque me hayas dado dos veces.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que me hace más gracia?-el chico negó con la cabeza-Que yo también se utilizar el poder del agua. ¡Marea Roja!-de cada una de las espadas de la chica salió un rayo, uno era de agua y el otro de fuego. Su contrincante cayó al agua.

-Me has vencido esta vez, pero a la próxima seré yo quien te venza, y caerás rendida a mis pies-en un rápido gesto se acerco a ella y le beso en los labios, para luego desaparecer sin que pudiera la chica realizar gesto alguno.

-¡Chicos!-grito y se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos estaban inconscientes, pero sanos y salvos-No me gusta pero tendré que hacerlo-con un conjuro les borro la memoria a todos, y la suplanto por un día normal de playa.

Al día siguiente en Japón;

-¡Buenas tardes, Marina!

-Hola chicas. ¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Bueno, Marcus tenía entrenamiento, y como no podía venir te trajimos nosotras los deberes-sonrió Lírico mientras sacaba una libreta.

-Que mentirosa eres-le miro Hana-En realidad queríamos verte, estábamos preocupadas por ti.

-Si, pillaste un buen resfriado de un día para otro, no podíamos dejar de pensar en como estabas-se sentó Kanako a su lado.

Las chicas pasaron la tarde entre risas y chismes de la escuela.

-Bueno, nosotras dos nos vamos-señalo Hana a Liliko-Tenemos clase de baile.

-Vale, hasta luego-se despidieron las dos que se quedaron dentro.

Kanako se levanto y observo una foto que había encima del escritorio de Marina.

-Suéltalo ya Kanako.

-¿A que te refieres?-se extraño la chica.

-Las dos sabemos muy bien lo que es-le sonrió la española- Marcus Hedger-la aludida se sonrojo.

-Mira, Marina-tomo la foto que observaba-a mi él me gusta mucho, pero lo veo junto a ti siempre sonriéndote, siempre preocupado por ti que...

-¿Que te cuesta creer que solo somos amigos?-suspiro-No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, entre Marcus y yo no hay nada.

-Siempre te esta abrazando, dandote besos y .......

-Mira Kanako, aunque tu salgas con él va a seguir dándome besos y abrazándome. Somos de culturas diferentes, él y yo nos hemos criado en países donde darse un beso en la mejilla no significa nada y mucho menos donde las parejas sienten pudor al demostrarse que se quieren besándose por la calle.-Le quito la foto de las manos-Quiero que sea feliz, y tu eres la chica adecuada para hacerlo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no te molestaría que saliera con él?-la sorpresa de la chica aumento.

-Todo lo contrario, me encantaría que salieras con él. Y deja ya de mirar la foto.

-Es muy bonita, ¿es de vuestro primer concurso de baile juntos? 

-Si, su padre nos la hizo justo antes de salir.

Toc, toc, toc-se oyó la puerta.

-Pase-dijo la dueña de la casa.

-Hola Marina.

-Buenas tardes Eriol.

-Si tienes visita mejor me voy.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba-Kanako se dispuso a salir.

-¿Cuándo vuelva a clase te quiero ver ya con él?-sonrió la española.

-Esta bien, y gracias por todo-su compañera de clase salió.

-Veo que sigues dando buenos consejos amorosos-se acercó el inglés y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Para que has venido?

-Para ver como estabas, y para hablarte de una cosa.

-Estoy bien, en dos días vuelvo a clase, aún tengo un poco de fiebre. Y si, sentí los poderes de Jessy actuando ayer.

-Le dieron un cumpleaños a la pobre, se le apareció su contraparte, y no pudo hacer nada para ocultarse....

-Pero...

-Pero él tampoco se oculto, e incluso le dijo su nombre Nahuel.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que vamos uno a uno-la chica suspiro-Aquí en Tomoeda no van a para los ataques, os vieron a los cuatro. Lo mejor será que empecemos a hacer una lista con los posibles blancos de los ataques.

-Vale-sonrió la reencarnación-Sería la familia Kinomoto, Hikari, Wei, la familia Daidôji......

-El templo Sukimine-a estas palabras Eriol se altero-Tu hermano esta allí, y Kaho también, a ella es a quien tu aún amas.

-No, estas muy equivocada-giro la cabeza Eriol, yo ya no la amo...

-No la amas porque ha entrado otra chica en tu corazón.

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¡Y tu no me mientas Eriol!-le subió el tono de voz-Ambos sabemos que tu amor por Kaho no fue real, que solo la confundiste por ver un futuro con ella, pero no era verdad. Una chica nueva a entrado en tu corazón, un apoyo que te ha ayudado desde que rompiste con Kaho. Pero aún no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Que quieres decir?-se confundió Eriol.

-No te hagas el tonto, razona un poco antes de encerrarte en tu mundo, y pensar que porque seas la reencarnación de Clow tengas que vivir como él. A mi me han roto el corazón en varias ocasiones, y lo terminaron de hacer cachitos hace dos años-la chica miro tristemente la misma foto que vaeia antes con Kanako-Pero no me lo rompieron a mi sola, el se hundió conmigo. Pero tanto tu como él os tenéis que recuperar y buscar vuestra felicidad.-lo miro y puso cara seria-Prométemelo Eriol.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo. No seré como Clow, buscare mi felicidad por mucho que me cueste.

-Así lo espero-sonrió la chica.

La sombría habitación estaba llena de velas, y en medio de estas un chico pronuncio unas palabras;

-Oráculo, muéstrame a quien debo atacar para que pueda destruir a nuestros enemigos-un espejo se formo delante del muchacho, mostrando una imagen un poco turbia, pero nítida-Ese joven será nuestro próximo objetivo.

-Pero él no puede ser tu contraparte, es un chico-murmuro una voz femenina desde las sombras.

-Lo se, se llama Touya Kinomoto, debe de ser amigo de mi contraparte.

-La verdad, me gustaría haberlo atacado yo, es muy guapo.

-Una vez acabe con mi contraparte te lo podrás quedar.

-No creas que será fácil-le sonrió la chica-Yo no pude con la MIA.

-Pero yo casi me cargo a tres yo solito.

-Oh, el gran Filippo dice que les podría haber ganado solo, si no hubiera sido por mi barrera sus poderes te habrían matado.

-Vale ya no Dafne, la venceré y si no pues pediremos ayuda, para matarla-sonrió el chico fríamente.

**Notas de la Autora:** bueno, capítulo seis. Una confesión un tanto secreta por parte de Marcus, aunque Marina no es tonta y sabe de sus sentimientos. Empiezan a aparecer los enemigos, uno con una identidad muy clara, y otros dos un tanto misteriosos. Pero esto no acaba aquí, ahora todavía faltan más ataques y alguna que otra sorpresilla.

Me he dado cuenta que no puse de donde era Ben , es norteamericano( si tenias razón Rei), y que tampoco le he dado mucha importancia a los guardianes, paciencia que es la madre de la ciencia (aunque odie las mates), ahora empezaran a adquirir su importancia en el fic.

Otra cosa más le cambie el nombre porque si os habéis dado cuenta Jessy va a empezar a entrar en un conflicto en su corazón, y tanto Marc como Eriol hechan un vistazo a su corazón.

**Siguiente episodio: **Touya es atacado, y ni su hermana ni los guardianes van a dejar que le hagan daño. Marcus escucha por una vez en su vida a Marina y esta le hace entrar un poco en razón, aunque la razón poco tiene que hacer sobre el corazón. Por otro lado en Argentina Isabela no pasa buenos momentos, a la crisis de su país se le une un ataque contra su escuela, que tendrá que superar sola. Eriol trata de ver más allá de Clow y se concentra en ser él mismo.

Capitulo 7; De guardianes, tangos y corazones.

Besos;

Lapislázuli. 


	7. De guardianes, tangos y corazones

Capitulo 7: De guardianes, tangos y corazones.

Una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad tranquila de Tomoeda, ¿una tarde como cualquier otra?

-¡Quiero más dulces!

-¡Kero! ¿Que hiciste esta vez?

-Te lo juro Sakura que esta vez no fui yo-suplico el guardián juntando sus manitas.

-Esta vez no me engañas, no hay nadie más en la casa que le haya podido dar dulces, excepto tu-la Card captor estaba realmente enfadada-Lo siento Eriol, ya sabes como es Kero.

-No te preocupes, por algo yo lo hice así-sonrió como de costumbre el ingles.

-¿Quien le ha dado dulces a Spy?-entro Marina en la sala con el guardián negro en brazos.

-¿Tu quien crees?-le miro Shaoran como dando por evidente la respuesta-Pues el peluche.

-¡MOCOSO! Yo no soy un peluche-se acerco el guardián hacia el chico.

-¡Ni yo un mocoso!

-Pues a mi me parece que Kero se parece a un peluche, y que tu te comportas como un mocoso-sentencio la chica de cabello rubio tratando de zanjar el problema.

-Esa seria una buena descripción para estos dos, en este momento-Kero y Shaoran dejaron sus batallitas para mirar a las dos chicas.

-Tomoyo y Marina, no os metáis-dijeron al unísono.

-Pero es que tienen razón, y a mi ya me tenéis harta-los separo Sakura-Si no dejáis de pelearos terminare por enfadarme de verdad.

-No nos hemos reunido para solucionar los problemas de convivencia de estos dos-señalo Eriol-Hay asuntos más importantes.

-Bueno, ha pasado una semana desde que nos atacaron,-cambio de tema Marina- y no deben de tardar mucho más en volverlo a hacer-todos asintieron a la sugerencia de la española-¿Cuantos eran?

-Dos-se apresuro a confirmar Tomoyo-Un chico y una chica, aunque la chica parecía más débil que él.

-Por una regla de tres, si la chica ataco a Marcus y un chico a Jessy, la persona que deba atacar aquí será a una chica-Sakura suspiro-y me da la sensación de que soy yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sakurita?-se extraño Kero.

-El día que nos atacaron sentí una presencia, pero no era oscura, era diferente a las nuestras y en un principio no le di importancia, hasta que te atacaron a ti-y miro a Marina.

-¿Y que creéis que debemos hacer?-pregunto Shaoran-No sabemos a quien atacara o si creara una barrera antimagia, y la única que pueda luchar sea Sakura.

-Creo que damos por hecho muy pronto que es Sakura y no Marina la que va a ser atacada, podemos equivocarnos.

-Pero Eriol-se giro Tomoyo-si Sakura noto la presencia y Marina no, debe de ser que es su contraparte.

-Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que alguien vigile a tu familia Sakura-se levanto la española.

-¿Alguien como quien?-se extraño la Card captor. Todos giraron a ver a Kero el cual estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

-Creo que el peluche será un buen guardaespaldas para tu hermano.

-¿QUE? -se atraganto el guardián-Yo no voy a vigilar a tu hermano. Yo no tengo porque protegerlo.

-Yo se de alguien a quien le encantaría estar todo el día detrás de Touya-sonrio Marina.

-No-le contesto Eriol como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿No que?-les surgió una interrogante a todos.

-En ocasiones no entiendo las conversaciones entre esos dos-lloriqueo Sakura.

-¿Por que no Eriol? Es perfecta para el trabajo, te garantizo que no estaría solo ni un segundo.

-¿Os referís a Nakuru, verdad?-se metió Tomoyo.

-Si, yo creo que es perfecta-y miro un poco enfadada a Eriol-aunque el no opine lo mismo.

-Pero Yukito y mi hermano están casi siempre juntos.

-Tu misma lo has dicho-sonrió Shaoran-casi siempre.

-¿Y por que no ponéis a Spiner con Touya y a Kero con tu padre?-se le ocurrió de repente a Tomoyo.

-Esa es una idea genial-salto Sakura.

-Pero-miro Marina al guardián de Eriol que aun permanecía en sus brazos-no creéis que deberíamos consultarle primero.

-No te preocupes Spiner siempre le ha hecho caso a Eriol, ¿verdad?-sonrió la chica de ojos azules. 

-Bueno, con vuestro premiso yo me marcho-se levanto Eriol del sillón, no estaba muy cómodo por las miradas que le lanzaba Marina a modo de indirectas, además había algo que le incomodaba-Tengo que ir a ayudar con los preparativos de una boda.

-Es verdad, en un mes tu hermano y la señorita Mizuki se casan-Sakura parecía ilusionada-Que bien que nos hayan invitado a la boda.

-Espera Eriol, yo también me voy-se levanto Tomoyo-Tengo que regresar a casa, hoy me voy de cena con mi madre. Marina, gracias por todo.

-Me haces un favor-le dijo Eriol ya de camino a la puerta-Cuídame a Spyner hasta mañana.

-No hay problema-la española dejo al guardián en el sofá y se levanto a despedir a sus invitados-Y recuerda lo que te dije-le susurro al oído a Eriol.

Una vez Marina cerro la puerta entro a la sala ,donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran, negando la cabeza y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Marina?¿Te encuentras mal?

-No te preocupes Sakura-le sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba en un sofá-Es solo que me preocupa un amigo.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo a él?-pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

-Si, que es un estúpido y no ve lo que tiene delante de sus narices, o mejor dicho no lo quiere ver-Shaoran sonrió bastante.-¿Y tu de que te ríes?-le miro molesta Marina.

-Que ya se de quien hablas y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-Sakura lanzaba miradas del uno al otro, al igual que Kero-Aunque ella tampoco lo quiere ver.

-Dejad ya de hablar de cosas que ni Sakura ni yo entendemos-refunfuño Kero.

-Creo que tiene razón. Lo siento Sakura-se disculpo la española.-Por cierto Kero me gustaría preguntarte si te gustan las galletas.

-¡Me encantan las galletas!-le surgieron unas estrellas al guardián en los ojos.

-Pues he hecho unas que no he sacado porque son especialmente para ti, si me acompañas a la cocina podrás comer todas las que quieras-le guiño un ojo a Shaoran.

-¡Si, si, si! venga vamos no me hagas esperar más-salió disparado el pequeño hacia la cocina. Marina cogió a Spy en brazos y siguió a la bestia del sello.

Sakura se quedo mirando hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los guardianes y la dama de las aguas, cuando sintió un brazo que le rodeaba los hombros y un cálido beso en la mejilla;

-¡Al fin solos, cariño!-le susurro Shaoran.

-Tienes razón-le sonrió la chica y se giro para mirarse cara a cara-Desde que volvimos de Hong Kong no hemos pasado casi rato solos.

-Doy gracias a que Marina entretenga a Keroberos, gracias a ella voy a hacer una cosa que tengo ganas desde hace mucho tiempo.-le tomo el mentón y de la cintura, la acerco a él y la beso, ella no puso resistencia y paso sus brazos por su cuello, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que él quería profundizar el beso, le dejo que lo hiciera, convirtiéndose así en vez de en un beso inocente y dulce a uno más apasionado, pero cuando iban a tumbarse en el tresillo para aun apasionarlo más.......

-¡Mocoso suelta a mi ama ahora mismo!

-¡KERO!-gritaron los dos, a la vez que se levantaban y se separaban.

-Eres un pervertido mocoso, y te juro que si le vuelves a poner las manos encima a Sakurita......¡AUCH!-el guardián noto un puñetazo por detrás que lo hizo callar-¡Eso duele! ¿Por qué no me dejas darle su merecido a ese mocoso Spy?

- Eres tonto Keroberos-le dijo con tranquilidad la otra bestia del sello-cuando te acostumbraras a saber que esa es la persona que ha elegido tu ama.

-A mi no me gusta ese mocoso para mi ama. Además tu no te tienes porque meter.

Mientras los dos guardianes discutían Marina trataba de disculparse con la pareja:

-Lo siento, se escapo un momento.

-No importa, tu has hecho lo que has podido-le miro Shaoran tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Siempre nos has estado ayudando con Kero-y la Card captor suspiro-pero no hay forma de que nos deje tener una relación.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que tu ya no tienes 10 años, y que estas creciendo-Marina se rió-además si tu hermano ha aceptado tu relación , ¿por qué no debería de aceptarla Kero?

-Porque ese mocoso no me gusta un pelo-le refunfuño desde atrás.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Keroberos.

-Mocoso, no me da la ga.....Espera, ¿me has llamado Keroberos?-se sorprendió el guardián.

-Si, creo que debemos hacer nuestra convivencia más llevadera-Shaoran le extendió la mano-Yo no te llamo peluche ni me meto contigo, ha cambio tendrás que resignarte a la relación que llevamos Sakura y Yo.

-Esta bien-le dio su pequeña patita-pero no esperes que deje de llamarte mocoso.

-Esta bien-le sonrió Shaoran-¿Por cierto y Marcus?

-Si, no ha venido y eso es raro en él.

-No os preocupéis, hoy tenía que hablar con una persona-Marina puso cara de pícara-Espero que todo salga bien y así no tendré que interceder.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-se levantó Sakura, y cogió a Shaoran-Kero, ya es hora de irnos.

-Bueno Spy te espero mañana a las ocho en casa de Sakura-se rió Kero-Pobre de ti, te ha tocado lo peor.

En otro lugar del mundo, concretamente en Argentina.

-Papá, por favor apaga la tele-le gruño Isabela-Es tan triste saber la condición en la que están muchas personas.

-Lo se hija, pero nosotros ya hacemos todo lo posible por ayudar-la miro su padre-no podemos hacer nada más.

-Sabes, creo que tengo que dar gracias por no encontrarme en la misma situación que mucha gente-y miro a su padre-pero sabes es muy triste ver como mis amigas y parte de sus familias se mueren de hambre.

-Tu no elegiste nacer siendo como eres-su padre se levantó y la abrazó-Nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo que podemos, con lo que nos sobra ayudamos a los vecinos y amigos. No podemos hacer nada más.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir-subió ella bostezando-creo que mañana el examen será difícil y no quiero suspenderlo.

Cerca del colegio de la chica:

-Creo que te encontré-dijo un chico de rasgos nórdicos, el pelo rubio platino y ojos azules-Veremos si mañana te atacó o dejo que sigas tu vida. Este país ya tiene suficiente desgracia como para traer otra más. Será mejor que trate de averiguarlo sin necesidad de ataque.

-Isabela ¿estas bien cariño?-se preocupo su madre, pues la chica se había quedado quieta en medio de las escaleras.

-Si, estoy bien, tan solo sentí una presencia que me da mala espina-y termino de subir a su habitación.

De vuelta en Japón;

Ding, Dong, DIng, Dong

-Demonios ¿quien será el impertinente que llama con tanta insistencia?-salió Marina de la cocina con las manos llenas de jabón y con un delantal.

-Abriría yo, pero ya sabes si No es alguno de nuestros conocidos se pegaría un buen susto-levanto Spiner la vista de un libro.

Marina se seco las manos con el delantal y abrió la puerta:

-Ya sabia yo que el impertinente tenías que ser tu.

-Eres una mentirosa Marina-la metió dentro de la casa y pegó un portazo-Porque no me dijiste que Kanako quería hablar conmigo de.....-se dio cuenta de la presencia del guardián.

-Creo que aquí estoy de más. Marina si te ataca o algo no tienes mas que gritar y yo vendré a salvarte, estaré en tu habitación.

Una vez Spy salió de la sala;

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes Marc-ella se dirigió hacia la cocina-Yo voy a limpiarme las manos y te traeré un poco de agua, ¿o prefieres algo para comer?

-Solo quiero que tu te des prisa y me aclares las cosas.-le miro él con rabia.

Ella entro y en dos minutos salió sin jabón en las manos y sin delantal;

-Bueno ahora me dices porque estas tan enfadado conmigo-sonrió sentándose enfrente de él.

-Sabias lo que en realidad quería decirme Kanako ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sabía-ella se cruzo de brazos-de hecho fui yo quien la animo a que te lo dijera.

-Pero que no entiendes que.....

-Mira Marc solo quiero saber que le has contestado-le corto ella.

-Le he dicho que necesitaba pensármelo, porque aun tengo a alguien dentro-y se toco el pecho.

-¿Por qué vives aferrado al pasado?

-Eh, ¿que quieres decir con eso?-se extraño él.

-¿Por qué amas un imposible? Marc, no soy tonta. Te has quedado dos años atrás en el tiempo-le miro a los ojos y él trato de esquivar su mirada-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad.

-Mira, yo no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, y no quiero salir con Kanako por si pasa lo mismo que con Natasha-la miro a los ojos-se que tu no me lo perdonarías.

-Yo solo se que tu rompiste con Natasha de una forma muy cruel, aunque ella lo entendió enseguida. Todavía me acuerdo cuando ella me dijo que tu la habías engañado con otra.

-Y a mi aún me duele el puñetazo que me pegaste-y se llevo la mano a la cara con un gesto de dolor.

-Pero insisto en que debes de rehacer tu vida, y no quedarte en el pasado-se levantó se acercó y le tomo la mano-Inténtalo, aunque solo sea prueba a salir con ella, no le prometas nada, yo se que le gustas, y a ti ella no te desagrada.

-Esta bien-se resigno-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan convincente?

-Viene de familia, mi abuela también es muy convincente-sonrió más aun la española, a lo que el sueco le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!Llego tarde-una chica salto de la cama y se puso lo más rápido posible el uniforme, se recogió el pelo y se aseo-Hikari, ya me podrías haber despertado antes.

-Y lo hice señorita. Pero creo que te habías habituado a no ir a clase, desde que volviste después de la gripe te cuesta levantarte-se rió la gerente-¿No desayunas?

-¿Te crees que tengo tiempo?-refunfuño la chica terminando de arreglar la mochila para dos segundos después salir pitando.

-¡Marina! Se te olvida esto-y Hikari le lanzo un paquete que la española cazo al vuelo.

-Gracias por la comida-grito la española corriendo-Demonios como me puedo haber retrasado tanto, ya me parezco a Sakura-pero de tan despistada que al ir a cruzar una calle no vio como llegaba un coche, pero antes de que este chocara con la chica un brazo la cogió y la tiro hacia atrás salvándola del posible atropello. La chica abrió los ojos y vio que había caído encima de su salvador-Lo siento,-se rió apenada-gracias por ayudarme-y lo ayudo a levantarse, ahí fue cuando vio que se trataba de un chico, muy guapo moreno y el pelo peinado a pincho con gomina, ojos verdes, bastante alto y con sus músculos ejercitados-¿Estas bien? 

-¿Tu crees que se puede estar bien cuando alguien se te ha caído encima a las 8 de la mañana?-le dijo enfadado, para luego mirarla a los ojos y ver a la chica que había salvado-Perdona mi rudeza-suavizo el tono de voz-¿te has hecho daño al caer?

-No, de nuevo gracias-sonrió ella.

-¿Es que no miras antes de cruzar?-frunció el ceño él.

-Es que iba retrasada............-se quedo pensativa y se acordó-¡Dios mío, llego tarde, me van a dejar fuera!-salió corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo-Muchas gracias por salvarme-grito en su desesperada carrera

-Que chica tan rara-se quedo estático en el sitio y riéndose, cuando vio algo brillar en el suelo, lo recogió y sonrió para si mismo-La excusa perfecta para volverla a ver-y se lo guardo en un bolsillo de su uniforme.

(No voy a poner la diferencia horaria, es decir los acontecimientos entre los dos países no son simultáneos. Cada uno pasa el mismo día pero en su horario real)

-Hola cariño-un abrazo y un beso.

-Hola Jorge-saludo su novia tristemente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No-negó con la cabeza-deben de ser los nervios del examen-otra vez la misma sensación-Ven Jorge-lo toma de la mano y se esconden. De repente aparece un chico nórdico por el pasillo del instituto, y a su paso todo el mundo cae dormido-Es uno de los pilares negros.

-¿Que quieres decir, que va a atacarte aquí a la vista de todos?-se asustó su novio.

-No, los esta durmiendo para que no haya testigos, por lo que más quieras no salgas de aquí y mantente alejado-le da un beso y se cambia de ropa.

-Estas muy guapa con ese traje-un vestido de falda corta en color gris perla con los ribetes en amarillo y unas botas amarillas, con unos guantes y un antifaz que le tapaba la cara.

-No salgas, puede ser muy peligroso, y no quiero perderte-lo vuelve a besar-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Isabela-sonrió su novio-Cuídate.

-Me estoy cansando de buscarte-murmuro el chico-¿Donde estás pilar blanco?

-Tal vez es que no me buscas bien-se oyó la voz de la chica por todo el instituto.

-Así que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón-se rió sarcásticamente el noruego-Ya se donde estas-se dirige hacia una sala de audiovisuales.

-Frío, frío, te sigo esperando-ahora el turno de ella de reirse.

-Ya se donde estas-e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el pequeño estadio de fútbol que poseía la escuela, entro en la zona de los comentaristas, pero-Así que has huido-se giro para salir por la puerta, pero antes recibe una patada en la cara.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, querido.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, linda señorita-se toco el chico el mentón dañado.

-Anda si el chico sabe hablar en castellano. ¿Tu cara me suena?-sonrió con triunfo la chica.

-Pues a mi la tuya no, que costumbre más rara tenéis todos los pilares blancos de taparos la cara-y saco sus armas.

-Mira que bonito, una lanza de caballero. Ponte al día chaval-y ella saco su "pequeña" lanza de doble punta que media metro y medio-Bueno, creo que es hora de correr-y salió ella corriendo, puesto que su rival se lanzó sobre ella.

-Ven aquí bonita, te voy a dejar tu hermoso cuerpo lleno de cicatrices-se enfureció él.

-Primero tendrás que alcanzarme-la chica comenzó a correr por el estadio de tierra, pero una pared se alzó enfrente de ella-Mierda, si tiene el poder de la tierra poco podré hacer con el rayo, a menos que......-no pudo continuar pensando porque un pequeño terremoto la hizo caer al suelo.

-Vaya, la princesita se ha caído, ¿te has hecho daño?

-Yo no, pero tu si-con la lanza le dio en las dos piernas y lo hizo caer al suelo, con un rápido movimiento-Trueno ataca a este miserable-un potente trueno se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, pero este lo paro con una pared.-Ya se tu nombre-sonrió ella-eres el noruego Vladimir, un gran jugador de ajedrez.

-Veo que sabes mi nombre, preciosa-se rió de nuevo-pero también observo que tus ataques mágicos no te sirven de nada. Bueno, finalicemos con esto, ya se-clavo su lanza en el suelo-Terremoto-la tierra se quebró y Isabela cayó en ella-Ahora veremos tu rostro-la chica se había quedado colgando en uno de los bordes.

-Eso te lo crees tu.¡Trueno cegador!-el chico se tapo los ojos, y al fin la argentina salió de su apuro-Y ahora, querido-ante la confusión de Vladimir-Electrocutate-un rayo se metió por el chico.

-Eres muy poderosa, mejor será que lo dejemos en tablas, aunque a la próxima será jaque mate y yo ganare-el noruego desapareció no sin antes lanzar un pequeño ataque en el cual Isabela se rompió un brazo.

-Será hijo de su madre-se sujeto el brazo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Jorge, te dije que te quedaras allí-se enfado.

-No podía-la levanto en sus brazos-Le has dado una buena paliza a ese engreído.

-Si, y lo mejor de todo-hizo desaparecer su traje-ya se su identidad.

-Y yo la tuya, Isabela Conde-sonrió una sombra fuera del instituto-Joder con la niña, que daño me ha hecho.-se quejo de sus heridas, que no eran pocas.

-¡¡Touya!!-se oyó un grito por toda la universidad.

-Akizuki,¿que demonios haces aquí?-se molesto el joven, puesto que tenía a la chica agarrada del brazo.

-He venido a visitarte, así que no te enfades-aflojo el enganche-¿Además quería saber si tu y Tsukisiro vendríais conmigo a comer?

-¿Los dos?-se extraño Touya-¿Desde cuando incluyes a Yukito?

-Desde que se que tu puedes estar en peligro-le guiño un ojo-Tengo que volver a mi Facultad, luego nos vemos. A la 1 en la entrada de la facultad de Bellas artes, Yukito acudirá allí-y la chica desapareció.

El chico suspiro y se dirigió a su clase. Era su tercer año en ingeniería industrial. Todo el mundo creyó que el sería médico, o por el contrario que seguiría con la tradición familiar y se aria arqueólogo. En realidad quien estudiaba arqueología era Yukito. Por su lado Nakuru estudiaba para ser pediatra, con su carácter alegre seguro que seria una buena doctora de niños.

Pasaron las clases y Yukito se encontró con Touya en el lugar acordado;

-¿Para que demonios habrá quedado Akizuki con los dos?

-No te enfades Touya-le recriminó Yukito-Ella solo quiere protegerte.

-¿No creéis que ya tengo suficiente con el gato negro que me persigue a todos lados?

-Te he oído Kinomoto-murmuro Spinel quien esa mañana había comenzado su tarea como guardaespaldas, y en esos momentos permanecía escondido en un árbol.-No te creas que para mí es agradable tener que vigilarte. Solo lo hago porque Eriol me lo ordenó.

-¡Chicos ya estoy aquí!-sonrió Nakuru como de costumbre-Es que el profesor alargo la clase.

-No te preocupes Akizuki-esta vez era el turno de la otra forma prestada de sonreír-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

-Tu siempre te mueres de hambre Tsukisiro.

-Yukito, me llamo Yukito no Tsukisiro-le indico él-nos conocemos demasiado como para no llamarnos por los nombres.

-Esta bien...Yukito, entonces llámame Nakuru-con un gesto cómplice-Además tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Touya tan solo los seguía observándolos. Era cierto, esos dos tenían mucho en común. Ambos eran guardianes y sus formas prestadas eran todo lo contrario que las reales. No sabía el porque pero Touya Kinomoto tenía un presentimiento en respecto a Nakuru. Cuando estaban con Yukito no se le tiraba, ni le agarraba, ni fingía que le gustaba...., se comportaba como una chica normal, una chica madura. Acaso Nakuru se.........

-Vamos Touya, o cuando lleguemos se habrá llenado la cafetería-le dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-Esta bien-apresuro el paso, y se rió cuando vio como Yukito le cedía el paso a Nakuru al entrar en la cafetería, ojala sus pensamientos fueran ciertos.

En un lugar no muy lejano;

-Así que estas saliendo con Marcus-se sorprendió Liliko.

-Si, ayer me declare y esta mañana me ha dado su respuesta-se sonrojó la aludida.

-No lo sabía-sonrió Marina mientras abría su almuerzo-Como he llegado tarde a la primera clase ya no he podido hablar con vosotras, me alegro mucho por ti Kanako.

-¿Que te ha pasado, tu no acostumbras a llegar tarde?-se extraño Hana mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

-Me dormí-a todas le surgió una gota-Y además he tenido un pequeño incidente al cruzar la calle, un coche casi me atropella, menos mal que un chico me ha tirado para atrás y me ha salvado-se llevo el dedo a la barbilla-Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela privada.......espera......¿como se llama?....

-Debe de ser el Tomoeda´s english school, no hay otra privada por aquí.

-Esa es, muchas gracias Liliko. Aunque la verdad el chico era occidental, y hay que ver como estaba-puso cara de pícara-Lástima que no le pude ver el trasero.

Las tres chicas escupieron a la vez lo que tenían en la boca para reírse;

-Que ideas tienes Marina-dijo Kanako en las carcajadas.

-Si, pues tu puedes tocar ahora uno de los mejores traseros del instituto-esta vez era su turno para reírse, ya que su compañera estaba ruborizada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Yo pensaba que Marcus era tu novio?-paro de reírse Hana.

-No, que va. No me imagino con él, sin embargo Kanako hace muy buena pareja.

-Gracias Marina

-¿Por qué Kanako?

-Porque se que sin tu ayuda no estaría saliendo con él-las otras dos chicas las miraron extrañadas.

-Si quieres agradecérmelo de verdad, desestancalo del pasado y haz que viva el presente-con esta palabras se levanto del lugar donde comían-Tengo que acabar los deberes de mate, ayer tuve trabajo extra.

-Claro, con tus dos trabajos debe de ser muy difícil llevarlo todo a la vez-suspiro Hana.

-Bueno, a finales de mes dejo mi trabajo en la tienda-volvió a mirar a Kanako-Hazlo feliz-y se marcho, dejándolas confundidas a las tres.

-Esto es imposible-refunfuño Dafne-No podemos atacar a ese sujeto, siempre esta rodeado por alguien.

-¿No te has dado cuenta querida?

-No me vengas con tonterías Filippo-se enfado.

-Esas personas que lo rodean tienen magia, parece ser que ese chico es muy importante para mi contraparte-sonrió para si mismo-se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Pero si están protegiendo al chico quiere decir que son de confianza para ella y con lo cual parte de sus seres queridos.

-¿Que tratas de decir con eso?

-Que voy a cambiar mi blanco, y no voy a atacar directamente-sonrió más.

-Te entiendo, es una buena estrategia-con un movimiento se acercó a él-Por eso me gustas sabes, -le cogió de la cara- porque eres malo-y lo empezó a besar.

-Veo que tienes ganas de jugar un rato-le cogió con fuerza de las manos y la beso con pasión, aunque solo fuera un juego.

-¡Marina!-esa voz paro a la dama de las aguas que pasaba cerca de la verja de la primaria cuando las clases habían finalizado.

-Hola Kaho, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Marina-saludo un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, muy parecido a Eriol, pero no igual.

-Hola Alexander, ¿preparados para el gran día?-sonrió ella.

-Por supuesto-abrazo Alex a Kaho-¿Vendrás a la boda?

-Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo-puso cara triste-Aunque es una lástima que Alexia no pueda venir.

-¿Alexia?-se extrañó la sacerdotisa del templo Tsukimine.

-Es la hermana de Marina-se rió el mayor de los Hiragisawa-Ella fue mi alumna durante todo un verano, aunque sigo pensando que tu tocas mejor que ella-Alexander era profesor de música, y un reconocido pianista en su país. 

-Yo ya no toco ningún instrumento-sonrió tristemente Marina.

-No lo sabía-se disculpo Alex.

-No pasa nada-volvió a sonreír la española-Si me disculpáis tengo que irme a casa-la chica salió con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Empezó a correr en dirección a la salida, sin fijarse en nadie, tan solo quería que con la carrera se le fueran esos recuerdos, hasta que otra vez como esa mañana un coche casi la atropella, pero una mano la volvió a echar hacia atrás.

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo-el chico sonrió pero su cara se puso seria cuando la vio llorar-¿Por qué lloras, si esta vez no te has caído?.

-Perdona, lo siento-dijo la chica quitándose las pocas lágrimas que habían caído en su rostro-gracias de nuevo-iba a marcharse cuando la mano del chico la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

-Llora cuanto quieras y por lo que quieras-le susurro dulcemente-pero desahógate y tranquilízate, sino estoy seguro de que cometerás alguna locura-la chica no aguanto más y en brazos de aquel desconocido arranco a llorar.

Muchos de sus compañeros de clase o de otros cursos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Marina, abrazada a un chico del Tomoeda´s english school?, la chica que había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes estaba en brazos de otro, ahora muchos creían saber el porque de los rechazos, aunque todos se equivocaran. Pero había una persona que había presenciado toda la escena con su reciente novia delante.

-Así que por eso quería que saliera con Kanako-pensó-Para que ella no tuviera remordimientos al salir con ese chico, del cual no me ha hablado nunca, cuando yo siempre se lo he contado todo-se sentía traicionado-¿Quien demonios se cree él que es para quitarme a mi chica?-los ojos eran dos llamaradas.

-Marcus...¿te encuentras bien?-se preocupo Kanako.

-Eh....si, claro que me encuentro bien-le sonrió él y sin ton ni son le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero al verla sonrojada le dijo-¿esta mal que te bese tan pronto?

-No, no, no....-negó con la cabeza-Es que como te habías quedado mirando a Marina con ese chico. Me parece que mañana nos tendrá que explicar muchas cosas.

-Eso espero, que me de explicaciones-murmuro enfadado-Si quieres reconstruir tu vida con ese tipo, yo reconstruiré la mía con Kanako-penso él.

-Ya se han marchado.

-Eh, ¿a quien te refieres?-se extraño él.

-Pues a Marina y a su "amigo", estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te has dado cuenta-se rió la chica, quien lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo del lugar.

-Gracias-murmuro Marina.

-De nada Marina-le contesto el chico.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-se levantó del banco del parque donde ambos estaban sentados algo enfadada.

-Por esto-y le mostró una pulsera.

-Mi esclava, no me había dado cuenta de que la había perdido-la tomo entre sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Debe de ser muy importante para ti, pues te la regalaron tus amigas-volvió a sonreír el joven.

-Veo que sabes español........¿eh?-se quedo con las palabras.

-William Hamleigh, y tu eres Marina ¿ que más?

-Marina Martínez Le Blanc, como ya sabes soy española, y un poco llorona.

-Estás muy guapa cuando lloras pero más cuando sonríes-la chica estalló en risas-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es que es una cursilada muy típica-y se volvió a reír, cuando de repente se dio cuanta de una cosa-¡Ostras! mañana se armará un buen revuelo en mi instituto con la escenita que han visto.

-A mi no me importa lo que digan el resto-se rió el chico moreno-¿Acaso a ti si?

-No, que va-ella sonrió dulcemente-de nuevo gracias. Y para agradecértelo mejor te invito a comer algo-el chico asintió complacido y la siguió hacia donde ella lo guiaba, desde luego esa chica le llamaba la atención.

-¿En que piensas Eriol?-el se giro para ver a su hermosa acompañante.

-En lo felices que son esos dos-y señalo a Sakura y a Shaoran que iban delante tomados de la mano.

-Seguro que en algún momento volverás a conocer ese tipo de felicidad, solo tienes que buscarla-la chica sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos, era el momento de despedirse, ya que cada uno tomaba un camino distinto, al igual que Sakura y Shaoran, que iban a casa de esta última a hablar con su padre y con Kero, los cuales estaban tratando de averiguar algo sobre los pilares en la casa.

-¿No notas extraño a Eriol, Shaoran?

-Si, lo noto bastante extraño-afirmo el chico-Esta pensativo como si estuviera maquinando algo, pero de pronto te das cuenta de que sencillamente esta en las nubes, como si estuviera........¿enamorado?-puso una cara extraña al decir la última palabra.

-Eriol enamorado, pero ¿de quien?-Sakura intento pensar, cuando de repente se acordó de algo que había visto en el aula de música-Ayer me fije que Eriol miraba muy atentamente a Tomoyo cuando estaba cantando y él la acompañaba al piano, como si estuviese concentrado, pero.......

-Pero su mirada era extraña-finalizo Shaoran su frase-la mira como cuando te miraba a ti la primera vez que vino, pero no se hay algo en su mirada que me hace dudar.

-¿Crees que este enamorado de Tomoyo?

-Si no es así, debe de sentir algo muy fuerte por ella, o una gran amistad, o un gran aprecio y cariño.

-Ojala se enamorara de ella, y consiguiera conquistarla-sonrió Sakura feliz solo de imaginarse a sus dos mejores amigos juntos-seria......-no pudo continuar, había sentido la actuación de la magia de su contraparte-¡Touya!-gritó sacando el báculo-Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélate en tu forma real, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado ¡Liberate!.-con un gesto rápido-¡Fly!

-Sakura, yo no puedo volar-gritó Shaoran, pero en esos momentos ella no lo escuchaba, lo único que quería hacer era asegurarse que su hermano se encontraba bien-En vistas de que no me haces caso iré a buscar al resto-suspiro Li con resignación.

Una vez que se había separado Eriol no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Tomoyo, y en las de Marina que habían sido unos días antes.

-"No pienses que por ser la reencarnación de Clow tengas que ser como él"-sabias palabras las de la española, tan parecidas a las que le dijo a Yue- "Seguro que algún día volverás a conocer esa felicidad, solo tienes que buscarla"-las palabras de Tomoyo,tenía razón, ambas tenían razón, ellas eran sus dos mejores amigas, las únicas que sabían toda su historia, para él Marina era como su hermana mayor pero, ¿que sentía por Tomoyo?. Era algo que no podía descifrar, era......-no pudo seguir cavilando porque vio a Shaoran muy sofocado acercarse a él corriendo.

-Eriol, Sakura ha sentido una presencia y ha ido a buscar a su hermano-le informo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Pues será cuestión de ir nosotros también-y el chico inglés empezó a correr en dirección a la universidad.

-¡Espérame! Que yo ya me he pegado una paliza corriendo-refunfuño Shaoran corriendo detrás de él.

-Touya,¿¡Que diablos te ocurre!?-intento hablar Nakuru con el poco aliento que le quedaba, el mayor de los Kinomoto la estaba ahogando con sus manos, Spinel Sun había sido derribado y yacía en el suelo herido.

-¡Touya!-grito un alarmado Yukito al ver la escena, se había ido a por unas bebidas, a la vez que rápidamente cambiaba a Yue-¡Suelta inmediatamente a Nakuru!

-¿En serio quieres a la chica?-sonrió malicioso-Pues,¡Tómala!-la lanzó en dirección a la pared, gracias al cielo que Yue la cogió a tiempo y detuvo el impacto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, Yue no te preocupes-dijo con dificultad-Pero no creo que pueda ayudarte, estoy demasiado agotada para cambiar de forma.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto observado fríamente a Touya, el cual miraba en dirección al cielo, como esperando que alguien apareciera.

-No lo se,-suspiro la chica intentando mantenerse de pie apoyándose en la pared, cosa que no consiguió y cayó al suelo sentada-note una energía mágica y de pronto me atacó, Spinel trato de ayudarme pero solo consiguió salir mal parado.

El ángel se puso a su altura e intento calmarla.

-Él es muy importante para ambos-sonrió (¿Yue sonriendo?)-Así que lo salvaré, tu descansa.

En el mismo instante que dijo estas palabras su ama apareció por los cielos.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien?-grito Sakura aún por el cielo.

-No mejor que tu, cuando mueras-y trato de lanzar un ataque a su hermana que fue detenido por la intervención de los hielos del guardián lunar-Me tienes harto, angelito afeminado-el tono era sarcástico total-primero te mataré a ti, y luego a las chicas-el supuesto "Touya" comenzó a perseguir a Yue con todo tipo de ataques, de agua, de fuego de viento...el esquivaba como podía, pero en uno de esos ataques el guardián cayó quedando bastante malherido-Parece ser que te atrapé-sonrió triunfante su contrincante mientras preparaba una bola de energía. Yue cerró los ojos y esperó su fin, pero al cabo de dos segundos los abrió vio que el ataque había sido detenido por Nakuru, con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Nakuru!-abrió desmesuradamente los ojos el guardián.

-¡Tu no eres mi hermano!-gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-Tu no puedes ser él, ya que nunca se atrevería a matar a nadie, no se quien eres pero no me importa-en ese instante llegaron los dos chicos, que al ver la escena se quedaron atónitos-te sacaré de su cuerpo.¡Firey!

-Creo que me has descubierto, y es hora de irme-Sakura volvió a notar la misma presencia que antes, la magia salió del cuerpo de su hermano, y ya no podía detener el ataque, pero Shaoran rápido en reflejos aparto a Touya del ataque de la carta, haciendo así que solo le diera al chico moreno en un brazo.

Yue todavía estaba inmóvil sosteniendo a una Nakuru que sangraba por su espalda.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque como tu dijiste Touya es muy importante para mi.Pero tu.....-la chica se paro porque sintió dolor al sentir la magia curativa de Eriol, y de repente se desmayo.

-Llamare a una ambulancia-afirmo Eriol quien ya había conseguido curar a Spinel Sun, quien ahora volvía a ser un lindo gatito. 

Sakura solo observaba el cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el suelo y con el brazo un poco quemado.

-Ataque a mi propio hermano....-murmuro-¡Soy un monstruo!-grito de repente tirándose de rodillas al suelo.

-No eres un monstruo-la levantó Shaoran y la abrazó-Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Si tu no llegas a estar aquí lo habría matado-lloraba en sus brazos.

-Pero no fue así, así que tranquilízate-los susurros de su novio y sus brazos terminaron por tranquilizarla.

Yukito observaba el cuerpo de Nakuru, la cual tenía la cabeza en su regazo, le había salvado de morir en su forma real, pero, y ahi estaba la cuestión, ¿por qué?.

**Notas de la Autora:**Buf, cuanto tiempo sin escribir. Bueno, ahora ya no tengo excusa. ¡Termine los examenes!.Ahora espero escribir mucho más a menudo. Bueno, por donde empiezo. Se ha descubierto a otro pilar negro, aunque esto en realidad no sirve para nada. La vida amorosa esta muy revuelta, ha aparecido un nuevo personaje, William Hamleigh, el cual ha ocasionado los celos de Marcus, aunque este ahora tenga novia, y la desconfianza ante las palabras de Marina.(Ya me diréis que os a parecido la escenita).Pero hay algo más importante, ¿por qué lloraba Marina?. Otro punto es Nakuru, ¿que demonios pasa con ella?(Os dejo con la duda, aunque es obvio)¿y Eriol?(Este tiene más dudas que yo ayer en el examen de Mate)Pobrecito Touya, al final le ha tenido que salvar su cuñao, y pobre Sakura.(¿Como demonios se me ocurre que se puede cargar a su hermano?).

Próximo capítulo; Se mostrara a un William diferente, el cual quiere proteger a Marina y hacerla suya solamente. Además Marcus le preguntara sobre el chico, a lo que ella le responderá sin ninguna mentira, obvio que este no le creerá. Por otro lado se sabrá algo más sobre el pasado de Benjamin, y los motivos por los cuales lloraba Marina.

Me despido, dejen sus reviews.

Besos;

Lapislázuli. 


	8. Confesiones y decepciones

Capitulo 8: Confesiones y decepciones.

-¿Así que eres de Canadá?-preguntó muy sonriente Marina a su acompañante, ambos estaban sentados en el interior de una cafetería.

-Si, pero no fue decisión mía el venir a Japón-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tampoco fue la mía-se entristeció la española.

-¿Acaso no te gusta vivir aquí?-se preocupo William-¿Es por eso por lo que llorabas?

-No, -negó con la cabeza-al contrario me encanta vivir aquí-volvió a sonreírle-Es totalmente diferente a España.

-Lo supongo, también es diferente a Canadá. Es más yo no tengo casi ni idea de Japonés.

-Pues a mí me parece que lo hablas muy bien-ella mantenía la conversación en inglés-Pero yo creo que si no se te daba bien el idioma deberías haberte inscrito en una escuela como la mía, lo mejor para aprender un idioma es practicarlo, y según lo que tengo entendido en tu escuela se dan casi todas las asignaturas en inglés.

-Parece ser que sabes muy bien como se debe aprender un idioma-el camarero llegó y ella pagó la cuenta, mientras el canadiense no podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿Perdona? ¿Que decías? Es que no te he escuchado-se disculpo ella por no haber oído el último comentario de su acompañante.

-Decía, que sabes muy bien como se debe aprender un idioma.

-Claro, a la fuerza, es que. -se sonrojó un poco al decir la siguiente frase-soy capaz de hablar cinco idiomas diferentes.

-¿¿¿CINCO IDIOMAS???-se sorprendió.

-Si, español, inglés, francés, catalán occidental o valenciano* y el japonés.

-Eso es impresionante-abrió los ojos el moreno.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-se rió con ganas-Tu no te quedas muy lejos, si exceptuamos la lengua de mi tierra, hablas las mismas que yo.

-Si, pero no con tanta corrección-Marina bajo su cara un poco sonrojada, se sentía incómoda, aquel muchacho no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Pipupiruuuuuu, pipupiruuuu(ruido de un teléfono móvil)

-Disculpa-la española sacó de su bolso su teléfono, vio en la pantalla y era un número desconocido-Si, ¿dígame?.......Sakura ¿que ocurre?-inconscientemente se levantó y se alejó de su acompañante-Pero ¿por qué?-su voz parecía preocupada-Claro. Bueno, si estoy con alguien, pero esto es más importante.......En quince minutos estoy allí-colgó con el semblante muy preocupado, se acercó rápidamente a su acompañante, cogió su bolso.....

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-se atrevió a preguntar él.

-Si, una amiga mía ha tenido un accidente y tengo que ir al hospital lo más rápido que pueda-terminando de recoger sus cosas-Pero primero he de hablar con mi jefa.

-Si quieres paso a por ti en cinco minutos en el trabajo-la propuesta pareció repentina-Te puedo llevar en moto hasta el hospital, de este modo llegarás más rápido. Porque según me has dicho trabajas en el centro y para ir al hospital necesitarás mínimo 20 minutos.

-Gracias de nuevo-le abrazó ella-Te espero en la tienda en cinco minutos-salió disparada hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica se le formó a él en los labios.

Unos 15 minutos después en el hospital de Tomoeda:

- ¿Donde demonios se habrá metido?-murmuro un Marcus realmente nervioso.

-Ya tranquilízate, no hace ni diez minutos que la llamó Sakura-y Eriol giro la cara hacia su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en la sala de espera con Tomoyo a su lado, tomándola de las manos y consolándola-No debe de tardar mucho más.

-¿Ya ha llegado?-pregunto Shaoran, mientras les entregaba un par de bebidas a sus compañeros, este al ver sus caras de preocupación se dio cuenta de la respuesta-Ya veo que no, mejor le voy a dar esta infusión a Sakura-y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentada su novia, la cual nada más verlo lo abrazó.

-No es normal que se retrase, con un conjuro ya habría llegado.

-Pero Marcus, le había dicho a Sakura que estaba acompañada-suspiro Tomoyo, Marc cambio su semblante a uno enfadado-Porque esa cara, ¿acaso te molesta que este con alguien?

Hizo unos ruidos con la boca y se dio media vuelta hasta lograr que la joven de ojos azules no lo viera;

-¡Marina!-gritó de repente Eriol quien se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, al igual que Marcus-¿Pensé que te había pasado algo?

-No, que va-todos se fijaron en el casco que llevaba colgando del brazo-Me ha traído un amigo en la moto, pero mi desesperación era tal que cuando he llegado a la puerta del hospital he saltado de la moto y he empezado a buscaros.-a los dos les surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-Marina, no vayas tan rápido, tenía que aparcar la moto-la cara del sueco cambio, era el chico del Tomoeda´s english school-Veo que ya los has encontrado-y se quedo mirando fijamente a Marcus con una cara de resentimiento.

-Si.-le sonrió ella-Chicos, él es William Hamleigh, es un amigo que me ha traído con la moto.

-Yo diría que algo más que eso-murmuro en voz baja el chico de pelo dorado.

-¿Dijiste algo?-el sueco enmudeció al oír la voz del acompañante de su amiga-Es que me pareció que decías algo.

-Bueno, Eriol, ¿cómo está Nakuru?

-No lo sé, ahora mismo lo averiguo, acaba de salir el doctor, si me disculpáis-el joven hechicero se marchó, dejando sin querer un ambiente demasiado tenso.

-Will,-se giró hacia él-si quieres te puedes marchar a casa, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer, y esto va para largo.

-¿Esta bien que te deje aquí?-le preguntó con preocupación en la voz.

-Pues claro que esta bien, ¿por qué lo dices?-se extraño ella, mientras Marcus era espectador de una conversación que se asemejaba a la de dos novios.

-Es que por aquí hay mucho chico maldecidor y celoso-y poso una mirada de odio al sueco.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos en otro momento-ella se iba a marchar, cuando le cogió de la mano.

-No señorita, no te marchas de aquí-cuando el sueco estaba a punto de mandarle un puñetazo para que la soltara-hasta que me des tu número de teléfono.

-Oh, esta bien-sacó de su mochila una libreta y un boli, y apuntó un par de cosas, mientras tanto William se acercó a Marc.

-No entiendo tus celos-le murmuro en voz baja-si tienes novia lo más normal es que la dejes en paz.

-Tu como sabes que yo....

-Además, ella se quedará conmigo-sonrió irónicamente-si es necesario pasaré por encima tuyo.

-Eres un idiota y un creído, espero que mantengas esa esperanza siempre, porque Marina es una caja de sorpresas-sonrió él con triunfo.

-Eso ya lo sé-el gesto del sueco se torció.

-Toma Will, si quieres quedar para hablar no dudes en llamarme.

-Esta bien,-ella trato de volver a marcharse, pero esta vez el canadiense la cogió la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Que no sea nada lo de tu amiga-y  se marchó por donde había venido.

-Ten cuidado con él, no me da buena espina.

-No seas tonto Marc, es solo un amigo.

-Si, claro y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones-la miro con los ojos desorbitados-¿Eso es lo que quieres no? pues las explicaciones las tendrás como todos, mañana en clase, ahora, para mi, lo más importante es el estado de Nakuru y Touya-y apresuro el paso hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Sigue sabiendo leerte como un libro abierto-el sueco se giro y miro hacia atrás.

-Cierto, desde que nos conocimos ha sido así, cualquiera diría que en vez de ser una amiga es algo más.

-Eso es lo que tu desearías,-le siguió hablando Eriol-pero no entiendo, al igual que ese chico, tus celos. Si se da cuenta tu novia se armará un buen escándalo y ella-miro hacia donde estaba Marina hablando con el médico que había atendido a Nakuru-se volverá ha enfadar contigo.

-¡Dios Sakura!-se oyó el grito de la española-Te lo digo por quinta vez, no es culpa tuya.

-Si yo hubiese llegado antes estoy segura de que podría haber hecho algo-sollozó la Card Master.

-Marina, no la reprendas, es normal que se sienta culpable-Shaoran volvió a abrazar a su novia.

-¿Te crees que yo disfruto viendo como atacan a dos personas que no tienen nada que ver?-el chico la miro extrañado-Pero debe entender que esta no es una pelea fácil y si a la mínima uno se siente culpable no lograremos nada, las lagrimas no sirven para nada.

-Te estas pasando.........

-No, Shaoran, ella tiene razón-sonrió la chica separándose de su novio y quitándose las lagrimas de la cara-Tu mismo cuando éramos pequeños me decías que llorar no soluciona los problemas.

-Pero esto no es lo mismo que capturar las cartas, opino que tienes derecho a llorar como cualquiera.

-Mejor las lagrimas me las guardo para cuando todo esto acabe.

-Perdóname Sakura-le sonrió la chica de pelo dorado-aunque las lagrimas no solucionan nada no creo que sea necesario que te las guardes, aunque si estas son de culpabilidad, será mejor que te las tragues, porque como yo este cerca y llores por tonterías te daré un golpe y lloraras con motivo-le guiño el ojo, mientras que al resto les surgía una gota en la cabeza.

-Es un poco violenta-murmuro Tomoyo.

-Tal vez-sonrió la reencarnación de Clow-Pero también es una de las personas más buenas que conozco, siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar con lo que haga falta, y no mira a la gente por su condición, raza o clase social.

-No me digas Eriol que te gusta-el chico de lentes miro a su compañera y estalló en risas, lo que provoco que todos sus compañeros se giraran para observarlo-No le encuentro la gracia Eriol-murmuro con cierto enfado su amiga.

-Si tu supieras de lo que me rió, tal vez te lo cuente algún día.

-¡Hermano!-efectivamente Touya aparecía junto con Yukito, el primero llevaba una cara bastante sonriente y un brazo vendado desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, mientras su compañero tenía la cara triste y seria. La joven Kinomoto no aguanto y se tiro encima de su hermano para envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Si a esto-e intentó levantar su brazo-se le puede llamar "estar bien", entonces si, estoy bien. Pero la que me preocupa es Akizuki.

-Nakuru esta bien, solo necesita unos días en el hospital para que le revisen la herida de la espalda-la cara de Yukito se alegró.

-Es bueno que ella este bien-murmuro la forma prestada-Ahora ya estoy más tranquilo, al fin y al cabo la culpa fue mía.

-¿Tuya?¿Por qué dices eso?-se extrañó la española.

-No me digáis que no le habéis contado nada-puso gesto torcido Touya.

-Bueno, si le hemos contado, aunque no todo.

-Bueno, ya me lo contará Marc de camino a casa. Por cierto, ¿quien se va a quedar con Nakuru esta noche?

-Supongo que yo-dijo Eriol-No se lo puedo pedir a Kaho ni a mi hermano, y mucho menos a mis padres.

-Si no te importa Eriol-todos giraron la vista hacia el dueño de la voz-me quedaré yo, tu mañana tienes clase y no es plan que te la pierdas. Además me siento un poco culpable después de lo ocurrido.

-Esta bien Yukito, pero te dejo a Spinel, me ha dicho que por una noche quiere asegurarse que no le ocurre nada a su compañera.

Todos regresaron a sus casas, por un lado Marcus se abstuvo de hacer comentarios a Marina sobre William, por el otro Tomoyo seguía intrigada con la contestación que le había dado Eriol.

-Monstruo no tardes mucho en entrar, y no te comas al mocoso-se burlo Touya de la pareja, una vez dentro murmuro-Hacen la pareja perfecta, nunca pelean ni nada, y le estoy agradecido al mocoso por salvarme la vida-desde luego habían cosas que no iban a cambiar.

Mientras en el exterior de la casa:

-Nos vemos mañana en clases.-Shaoran se iba a marchar.

-Espera.-el se giró lentamente, siempre se giraría al oír su voz.

-Dime.

-Te importaría pasar a por mi mañana-se apenó la chica un poco-es que tengo un poco de miedo a que se me aparezca una nueva presencia y .......

Él no lo dudo dos veces, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

-No voy a dejar que nada te ocurra-le murmuró con dulzura-no pienso abandonarte, creo que dos años sin ti ya fueron suficientes, y si alguien se atreve a tocarte o apartarte de mi lado lo pagará.

-Sabes una cosa, eres un hablador-le sonrió su novia mientras se separaba de él-pero eres lo que más quiero en este mundo-le beso suavemente en los labios.

-Ya, Sakura, sino mañana no podré levantarme para recogerte-la chica lo volvió a besar, indicando que no quería que se marchara-Vale, mañana más-se separó de su novia, mientras esta se reía-Te recogeré a las 7,30 así que despiértate.

-Jo, a caso dudas de mi-le discutió como una niña pequeña.

-Si no recuerdo mal no soy yo el que se queda durmiendo y llega tarde a clase.

-Esta bien, lo reconozco soy una dormilona, no me quedare dormida.

-Si tu lo dices me lo creo.-dijo ya desde la valla-Nos vemos mañana, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Mientras en las cercanías de la casa, una chica sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Esto ha sido muy fácil. Estaba muy claro que la familia Li tenía que tener un representante, lo que no me esperaba es que este fuese el novio de la Maestra de las Cartas-la chica sonrió más-Bueno, se puede decir que mi trabajo ya ha finalizado, aunque creo que me lo podría pasar muy bien a costa de ese par de tórtolos, sería divertido romper una pareja que todo el mundo opina que es estable. Mejor lo comentare con Filipo y Dafne.-la chica se retiro el pelo de la cara sujetándolo en una coleta baja y comenzó a caminar-Aunque ellos ya no tardarán en marcharse, en fin se lo preguntare mejor al compañero que venga, al fin y al cabo me toca quedarme en Japón una buena temporada.-se paró y se sentó en un banco-Espero que no sea él, sino tendré demasiadas broncas-y en sus ojos azules salió un chispa de ira. 

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto Seijû.........

-¡Buenos días!-saludo de Marina y en español.

-Y tan buenos, ¿no?-puso cara de picara Liliko.

-Eso, yo quiero saber quien era el chico con el que estabas ayer, tan abrazada.

-¡Basta Hana!-la miro enfadada Kanako-Nos lo contará si ella quiere-y de repente ensombreció su rostro y miro hacia sus compañeras-Y si no, la someteremos al interrogatorio-las tres la miraron con una cara que daba miedo.

-Vale, os lo contare. Pero dejar de mirarme con esas caras que me dais miedo.

-¿Puedo estar yo cuando lo cuentes?

-Lo primero que se dice al entrar en clase es "Buenos días", no si te puedes meter en una conversación......-unos labios callaron a Kanako.

-Buenos días-dijo él cuando la soltó.

-Menudo tío-susurro Hana por lo bajo-si no dicen lo que él quiere te calla.

-Pues a mi me gustaría que me callasen de ese modo-le surgieron unos corazoncitos en los ojos a Liliko.

-Menuda escenita la de ayer Marina.

-Otro que llega y no da los buenos días.

-No seas tan tiquismiquis Kanako-le respondió Tanaka.

-Bueno, en algún momento del día os lo explicaré, pero no ahora-sonrió pícaramente la chica.

Llego la hora del descanso, y los siete amigos estaban reunidos, sentados en un banco, bajo la sombra de uno de los múltiples árboles que había en el patio del instituto.

-Y como veis eso fue lo que sucedió.-finalizo la explicación con una sonrisa la española. Realmente su historia parecía un poco inventada, aunque no lo fuese.

-¿Entonces no es tu novio?

-No Yoshiaki, no es mi novio, es un simple amigo.

-Eso quiere decir que aún tengo posibilidades contigo-le surgieron estrellitas en los ojos a Tanaka.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo-le proporciono un golpe nada suave Liliko.

-Debe de ser un chico muy majo, y por lo que veo es todo un caballero-miro Kanako hacia su novio-Yo creo que seria un buen novio para Marina, ¿tu que opinas cariño?

-No me agrada para nada-le contesto fríamente, y miro hacia Marina-Seria mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

-Si papi, lo que tu digas-le dijo sarcástica-Marc, que soy mayorcita.

-Tendrás cuerpo de adulta-y burlonamente le dijo-pero tienes la mentalidad de una niña.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves!-amenazó la chica con su puño.

-Eres una niña, enanana, que lo único que sabe es quejarse y lloriquear.-le repitió imitando el tono de voz y levantándose, ella seguía siendo muy predecible, ahora se tiraría encima de él o lo perseguiría hasta darle alcance y proporcionarle aunque fuese un pequeño puñetazo, y acertó, no pasaron ni dos segundos y ya se estaban persiguiendo por todo el patio.

-En realidad, los dos parecen unos niños de cinco años-sentenció Hana.

Mientras ambos corrían Kanako los observaba, y algo le oprimió el pecho, en realidad no era doloroso, desde un principio sabría que ocurriría eso, pero es que solo llevaban un día juntos.

-¡Marc! Ven aquí ahora mismo y lucha como un hombre.

-Los hombres no le pegan a las chicas-y el chico giro hacia un lugar donde no había nadie, su perseguidora no lo dudo dos veces e imitó su movimiento.

-Lo he perdido de vista, ¡demonios!-maldijo la chica, cuando un brazo la giro y la chocó contra un pecho.

-Así es como estabas con él ayer, así es como te tenía yo no hace tanto tiempo-y su "agresor" la abrazó con más fuerza, envolviéndola con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ya,-y lo apartó de ella-pero te recuerdo que eso ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, y que no se volverá a repetir-le sonrió.-Ojala las cosas hubiesen podido ser de otro modo-giro sobre ella misma y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros.

-Ojala hubiese sido así-suspiro él.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria...........

-Vamos Sakura, no te enfades- suplicaba Li mientras perseguía a Sakura por toda la Secundaria-¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tenerla siempre encima?

-Pues parece que si que te guste-se giro para enfrentarlo-, no parece que te moleste para nada. Además da la sensación de que la conoces.

-No la conozco de nada, no entiendo el porque me trata con tanta familiaridad-de repente sonrió-¿No me digas que te has enfadado porque estas celosa?.

Sakura le echo una mirada asesina, mientras él la miraba con victoria;

-Si, estoy celosa-reconoció finalmente la Card Master-No quiero que ninguna chica se te acerque de ese modo.

-¡Uy! Que tonta eres-se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza-nada ni nadie nos va a separar, no lo olvides.-la soltó y poniendo cara de pícaro-Aunque bien pensado Gloria es muy guapa, además de simpática......-conforme iba diciendo a ella se le formaba una vena, y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, de no ser por.....

-¡SHAORAN!-se oyó gritar desde el otro lado del pasillo-Te estaba buscando para ver si me puedes ayudar con unos ejercicios de Matemáticas-de repente la chica vio a Sakura-¡Ah! ¿Os he molestado cierto?

-¡Un poco!-refunfuño Sakura, pero de repente Sakura cambio su actitud, aún no sabía las intenciones de esa chica con Shaoran, tal vez solo era amistad.-Pero no importa. ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? Es que ya sabes que a mi también se me dan mal las mates.

-Esta bien-suspiro resignado-Os ayudare a las dos. Por lo que se ve no podré tener un recreo tranquilo-y se marchó con ambas chicas hacia la biblioteca.

Pero justo al lado y escondida detrás de una pared se encontraba Tomoyo;

-Vaya, al parecer esta vez no será Li el que tenga un rival, si no Sakura-le salió fuego de los ojos-No voy a permitir que Knag le quite a mi gran amiga a su novio.-Tomoyo dejo de hablar sola, porque escucho una canción de piano. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la sala de música, entreabrió un poco la puerta y como muchas veces se encontró a Eriol enfrente el piano tocando una hermosa melodía, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que al cabo de unos compases se oyó la voz de su compañero, estaba cantando, y no lo hacía nada mal;

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas…  
¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

  
  


Eriol dejo de tocar y de cantar de golpe, justo cuando había notado el aura cálida y dulce de ella;

-Tomoyo, puedes pasar no me como a nadie-giro suvamente su vista a la puerta y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Eriol, ¿ por qué no me habías dicho que cantabas tan bien?

-No pensé que cantara tan bien-y volvió a tocar la misma canción, mientras ella la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados perdiéndose en los sonidos que surgían de aquel instrumento y que causaban las manos de su amigo.

-¿Podrías terminar de cantarla?-él casi da un bote de la banca-Venga, hazlo por mi-le suplicó con ojitos de corderito degollado.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero no puedo-sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-¿No puedes? Vamos Eriol no seas mentiroso ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Porque esta canción es un dueto, me hace falta la voz de una chica para acabarla de cantar.

-¿Tienes la partitura de la canción?-le preguntó, la reencarnación de Clow la miro extrañado-Te recuerdo que yo soy una chica, y que no por nada estoy en el club de coro-él le sonrió y busco la partitura.

-Vamos a ver que tal suena con tu voz Tomoyo- Eriol le paso las hojas y comenzó a tocar.

Al finalizar su interpretación alguien aplaudió detrás de la puerta;

-Bravo hermanito, veo que no pierdes tus aptitudes para el piano, y Daidôji tiene una voz realmente hermosa-Alexander apareció con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-frunció un poco el ceño Eriol.

-Bueno, no era exactamente espiando-sonrió el mayor de los Hiragisawa, lo que hizo que su hermano sonriera también-pero oí un piano y pensé en que serias tu-Miro a Tomoyo dulcemente-Ya me había dicho Kaho que tenias una voz privilegiada, pero jamás pensé que tanto.

-Muchas gracias joven Hiragisawa-le respondió bastante un poco sonrojada la chica-es muy amable de su parte.

-¡Dios! Estoy seguro que si mi madre te oyera te querría de nuera enseguida-miro a su hermano con una sonrisita-Eriol, te has dado cuenta de que aquí tienes a la chica perfecta- a Tomoyo le subió por primera vez un rubor intenso en los cachetes.

-Querido hermano, ella y yo tan solo somos amigos-el chico de lentes miro a su compañera-muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno, no soy quien para meterme en tu vida privada, bueno si pero prefiero no meterme. El caso es que os iba a preguntar si podríais hacer este dueto en una gala que se celebrara dentro de un mes, me gusto mucho el dueto, aunque aún lo tendríais que perfeccionar un poco, sobretodo la pronunciación de la señorita Daidôji-se quedó mirando fijamente a ambos como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Tu que opinas Tomoyo?

-Bueno, no es mala idea-y sonrió con muchas ganas-Además es una gala benéfica, por mi lado yo si que acepto.

-Bueno, pues siendo así yo también, no puedo dejar a mi acompañante sola-ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Os dejo, quedan diez minutos para el final del recreo y quiero darle la noticia a Sakura y a los demás-le hizo una reverencia a Alexander-Gracias por la oportunidad joven Hiragisawa.

-De nada, pero con una condición-ella la miro con cara de ¿Cuál?- deja de hacerme reverencias y llámame Alex.

-Esta bien-y salió de la sala corriendo, dejando a los dos hermanos.

-Veo que ya has olvidado a Kaho, hermanito.

-No se a que te refieres-Eriol deslizo de nuevo los dedos hacia las teclas del piano y comenzó a tocar.

-Esta clarísimo-se sentó a su lado en la banca del piano-Ves con cuidado, no te equivoques en el compás.

-No sé que es lo que pasa por tu mente-le respondió Eriol mientras seguía tocando-No me he equivocado en el compás.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sé lo que pasa ni por tu mente-le toco la cabeza con un dedo tirandosela hacia atrás-ni en tu corazón-y le hizo el mismo gesto en el lado izquierdo del pecho.-Ten en cuanta que la vida da muchas vueltas, y que todo cambia, todo fluye y nada es como esperamos que sea. La vida es una rueda que nunca frena, recuérdalo hermanito-se levantó del banco y salió dejando a su hermano con las manos deslizándose sobre el piano, para justo cuando termino de salir de la sala azotarlo con fuerza-¡ Eriol ¡-le gritó desde fuera-El piano no tiene la culpa de tus problemas-y se rió.

-¿Por que diablos me confunde de este modo?-suspiró Eriol levantándose y marchándose hacia su clase, el tiempo de recreo había finalizado.

En los dos institutos ocurrió todo sin contratiempos, bueno, si no llamamos contratiempo a que el pobre Shaoran tuvo que aguantar a Gloria pegado a él como una lapa, desde luego aquella chica recién llegada iba a poner al chico en serios problemas con Sakura. Mientras en el instituto de Bachillerato las cosas no iban a resultar muy bien después de aquel día tan tranquilo, puesto que en la salida;

-¡Marina!-la voz del chico se oyó clara y fuerte, lo que hizo que la muchacha se girase y que a Marc le surgiese una cara de enfado.

-Will, ¿qué haces aquí?- se acercó a él y le dio dos besos a modo de saludo, sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola, mientras que el enfado de su amigo subía.

-Te quedaste con el casco de mi moto, ¿lo recuerdas?-se quedó mirando a sus los compañeros de Marina-Hola Marc, alias "el celoso".

-¿El celoso?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué te ha llamado celoso Marc?-preguntó Kanako intrigada, suponiéndose lo que venía.

-Así que tu eres su novia-la reviso de pies a cabeza-no tienes mal gusto, todo hay que admitirlo, la chica es muy guapa.

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?-se irritó Marc-lo único que sabes es hablar y hablar.

-Debes de tener mucho cuidado-se acercó a la chica ignorando el comentario del sueco-debe de ser un chico muy infiel, es alguien que tiene debilidad por las chicas bonitas, y si ya engaño a una, porque no lo va a hacer contigo.

-¿ A que te refieres?-se asustó ella.

-Veo que no tienes tanta confianza con tu chica como para hablarle de relaciones anteriores-lo encaró.

-¡Yo me lo cargó!-Marc se iba a abalanzar sobre él cuando alguien se puso entre medias.

-¡NO!-grito Marina-Marc, ¡basta! Y tu Will deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos. No sé porque demonios hacéis esto, no entiendo porque os enfrentáis, yo no quiero que hayan problemas entre vosotros-la chica suspiro-Will, no sé que pretendes provocándole-el canadiense iba a decir algo, pero en vista de los comentarios anteriores decidió callarle-ni me importa. Perdonarme chicas, no podré ir con vosotras de compras-se acercó a sus amigas- Ayer le dije a Maki que dejaba el trabajo, y quería pasar un rato con vosotras, pero no va ha poder ser. Luego me iré a visitar a Nakuru-se acercó a Kanako y en un susurro-No le hagas caso, Marc es un buen tío.-se separó y le guiño el ojo-Hasta mañana. Vamos Will.

William comenzó  a caminar a su lado, pero de repente se giro y le lanzó a Marc una mirada de victoria.

-Tengo que evitar que Marina cometa una tontería-y salió corriendo hacia la calle por donde habían desaparecido.

-¡Marc!-gritó Kanako.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-se extrañó Tanaka.

-Kanako, ¿por qué lloras?-se preocupo Liliko, efectivamente la novia del chico estaba llorando.

-Yo, ya sabía esto desde el principio-comenzó a hablar sin parar de gimotear-lo sabía, pero no quise verlo.

-¿De que hablas?-le preguntó Yoshiaki mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

-No te referirás a.......-todos miraron a Hana.

-No es cierto, Marc no seria capaz de salir contigo si........-la expresión de los cinco era la misma, lo sabían todo.

-Pero, ella no tiene la culpa-termino Kanako quien ya había dejado de llorar-Ella es la chica más buena que conozco, ella jamás aceptaría nada si sabe que eso le hiciese daño a alguien.

Marc corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero cuando giro la calle solo pudo observar el rastro de polvo que había levantado la moto.

-Tengo que hacer algo-pensó-si no hago algo es capaz de convencer a Marina para que salga con él.

No le costo mucho decidirse, miro a ambos lados de la calle, no era buena idea realizar aquel conjuro allí. Busco desesperadamente un callejón solitario, en menos de dos minutos lo halló y se dispuso a realizar aquel pequeño conjuro, una aura lo rodeo y murmuro unas palabras en un idioma extraño, después de esto desapareció del lugar, para reaparecer en el jardín trasero de la casa de su compañera.

Justo en ese mismo instante se oyó el ruido de la moto, él sin pensárselo dos veces se  deslizo con sigilo por un lateral de la casa hasta tener a la vista la entrada principal, y de este modo observar, oír y en el peor de los casos intervenir en caso de que ese tipo le hiciese algo.

-No tendríamos que haber venido en la moto sin casco.

-Ya, pero sino no habríamos llegado tan rápido-le sonrió su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres pasar?-el espía maldijo la educación que tenía en algunas ocasiones.

-No, no quiero molestarte-y avanzó con ella hasta la entrada, sin llegar a entrar en la casa. Ella desapareció y en dos minutos reapareció llevando el casco del chico.

-Toma, en ocasiones puedo ser un despiste-sonrió ella.

-No te preocupes-William se quedó mirándola con ojos dulces.-Esto......¿Marina?

-Dime-sonrió ella, sin intención de subirle los colores a su acompañante como lo había hecho.

-Sabes, eres la chica de mis sueños-él trago y se decidió a decir algo-Te quiero.

-Lo dudo-le soltó ella con una sonrisa, y lo dejo en blanco. Mientras que el sueco que estaba escondido casi grita de alegría al oír la respuesta de ella.-Solo nos conocemos de un día, dudo mucho que me puedas querer.

-Pero, es cierto-le replicó él-Te quiero, jamás me había sentido con una persona tan bien como contigo.

-Bueno-suspiro ella, porque siempre le tenían que ocurrir las cosas más inverosímiles-de todos modos no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-¿Crees que algún día podrás hacerlo?-preguntó el moreno esperanzado.

-Tal vez, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga-le volvió a sonreír-No pierdas las esperanzas, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda salir contigo.

-Esta bien, hasta entonces esperaré-y el canadiense se marchó hacia la moto y con un gesto se despidió, ella se metió en la casa.

Marcus se encontraba en shock las palabras "tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda salir contigo" lo habían dejado helado, a él ya le había quitado las esperanzas hacia mucho tiempo, no sabía porque pero quería saber los motivos de la actitud de la chica, quería saber porque William si y él no. 

Volvió a realizar el conjuro y subió al primer piso, ella todavía no había subido a cambiarse, pero no tardaría mucho, las costumbres de ella no cambiaban, ahora debería de estar bebiendo agua y guardando los zapatos para ponerse los de estar por casa, al cabo de un rato oyó que los pasos de ella se dirigían hacia la escalera, se metió en la habitación de la chica y se puso detrás de la puerta, se sentía traicionado, tal vez había descubierto algo y no quería contárselo, y tenía un enfado considerable por decirle esas palabras al chico que le había fastidiado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Al fin entro, no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero nada más dejar la chaqueta del uniforme encima de la cama;

-¡Marc!¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió volteándolo a verlo, él con un gesto automático cerró la puerta.

-¿Quiero que me expliques un par de cosas?

-¿Tu dirás?-sonrió ella más tranquila, el susto ya se le había pasado, pero su cara cambio cuando vio la de Marc tan seria-¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a él que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podríais salir?-fue directo al grano, sin rodeos-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

-No es eso-le repuso un poco enfadada-Creo que tengo el mismo derecho que todo el mundo a salir con alguien, además lo dije para no fastidiarlo mucho.

-¡No te creo!-le gritó el muchacho rubio, no podía contener la ira-¡William te gusta, no se como demonios se lo ha hecho, pero ha hecho que te guste!

-¡Pero que me guste, no significa que vaya a salir con él, tu también me gustas y no salgo contigo!-lo dijo inconscientemente.-Además, tu tienes a Kanako.

-Pero ella no me importa como tu-se acercó y ella al retroceder se quedo con pegada contra la cama-Salí con ella solo porque tu me lo pediste, porque tu insististe, ella es mi amiga, en cambio en ti veo a la mujer a la que amo, a la chica de la cual llevo enamorado cinco años.

-¡Basta!-levantó la voz ella-Lo has vuelto a hacer, lo has vuelto a hacer-empezó a llorar-Has vuelto a salir con una amiga mía solo porque yo te lo pedí-lloro más fuerte-y la vuelves a dejar por mi-él se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes que deje a Natasha por ti?

-No en vano es una de mis mejores amigas-ella se sentó en la cama-Pero ese no es el punto, solo te pido que deje de agobiarme, no entiendes que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, eres mi mejor amigo, una de las personas que más quiero......

-Pues si no quieres hacerme daño no salgas con ese idiota.-ella estaba harta, iba a finalizar la discusión, se levantó se quito las lagrimas de los ojos, su movimiento iba a ser estúpido, pero pensó que no había otra solución, no quería que pensará en ella, por eso dijo algo de lo que quizás más tarde se arrepentiría.

-Saldré con quien me de la gana, tu no eres quien para mandarme-lo enfrento tratando de poner una de las peores caras que pudo.-Ahora mismo voy a llamar a Will y le voy a decir que aceptó su propuesta.- y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, pero no pudo, porque el sueco la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? Déjame.............-no pudo continuar, él la había acercado y la estaba besando con un gran fervor, como si la fuese a perder en ese mismo instante, la apretaba tan fuerte que a la española le costó mucho separarse de su abrazó, y una vez lo logro tuvo una reacción automática, cerró el puño y le dio a él en la cara-¡Que no entiendes que no quiero hacerte daño!-le grito ella, antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, sin coger nada, tan solo poniéndose los zapatos que había dejado en el zapatero de la entrada, para después tomar las llaves de la casa y salir a cualquier lugar alejado de allí.

Mientras en la pieza de la chica estaba Marc, con la mano  en el cachete dañado, pero tal vez no era eso lo que más le dolía, sino las palabras de ella. Si no quería hacerle daño,¿ porque iba a aceptar la propuesta de su contrincante?,¿ que pretendía con todo aquello? de repente reacciono de la forma más extraña en él, llorando, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado ella hacia un instante, y enterró su rostro con las manos, por segunda vez en dos años volvía a llorar, y siempre lo hacía por ella.

Marina había llegado hasta el parque del Pingüino, no podía dejar de llorar, ¿por qué diablos era tan cabezota?, ella no quería hacerle daño, aunque la forma que había encontrado tal vez no era la correcta. Se puso a pensar en lo buenos momentos que había pasado con él, eran muchos, tal vez demasiados. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de aire frío, no en vano había salido solo con la camisa de la preparatoria y con la chaqueta fina del uniforme, y una música, se dirigió hacia donde salía esta última, llego hasta un claro, que se formaba entre los árboles del parque, y observo a una niña de unos 9 años practicando baile, era morena, con el pelo largo, para ser una niña ya empezaba a tener un cuerpo bastante formado, el color de los ojos no los pudo ver, puesto que los tenía cerrados, estaba muy concentrada, la niña se movía con gráciles movimientos, tenía mucho talento para el baile, pero en un giro perdió el equilibrio y se cayó;

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Marina asustada, puesto que la caída había sido demasiado aparatosa. La niña se asustó al ver a aquella desconocida-No te asustes, déjame que te revise el pie-sonrió la española.

-Gracias-le respondió la niña, mientras miraba, con sus ojitos azules celeste, como la chica le revisaba el pie dañado.

-No es nada-suspiro aliviada la joven de cabello dorado-Pero debes de ir con más cuidado en los giros-se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

-Marina, ¿Y tu?

-Umi-sonrió la niña, era realmente adorable.

-Sabes que Umi y Marina es más o menos el mismo  nombre, lo que pasa es que el mío esta en español, y el tuyo en japonés.

-Lo sé, mi hermano me lo ha dicho muchas veces-la niña la volvió a mirar curiosa-¿Me ayudas con los giros? Parece que sabes mucho sobre baile.

-Claro-sonrió la española-Mira, si pones los pies en esta posición te costara menos girar, y además al abarcar más superficie tendrás menos tropezones.

Después de ayudar a su joven amiga durante un rato se despidió, no sin antes prometerle que se volverían a ver, y dejándole el teléfono a la pequeña. Salió disparada hacia el hospital, con la tontería eran las seis de la tarde, se volvió a acordar de Marc, y también se acordó del próximo viaje de Hikari. Una vez en el hospital, antes de entrar a ver a Nakuru, se paró en una cabina telefónica y llamo a Hikari, una vez realizada la llamada entró en la habitación de Nakuru.

-Hola-la saludo un poco triste-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo diría que mejor que tu, ¿qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó con preocupación la forma prestada, ella naturalmente se lo contó todo-Ya veo. ¿Te has parado a pensar como se siente él?

-Si, claro-le dijo con preocupación-Pero no encuentro más soluciones. Bueno, si hay una.

-¿Cuál?

-Mantenerme alejada de él-Nakuru se sorprendió-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer durante unos días.

-¿Estas loca?-preguntó la chica que estaba en la cama-¿a dónde piensas ir?

-Me voy a Australia-la miro decidida-solo será una semana, pero será tiempo suficiente para calmarme, y pensar. Así de paso veré a Jessy y me despejare un poco.

-¿Y tus estudios?¿Dentro de poco tienes exámenes?

-Lo sé, por eso me llevaré los libros y daré clases con Hikari-Puso cara de pícara y miro a Nakuru-Me llamas loca, pero tu lo estás y más que yo. ¿Qué hiciste cuando lo has visto esta mañana aquí?

-Me han entrado ganas de quitarme todos los goteros y los aparatos y salir corriendo-estaba totalmente ruborizada-No sé que me pasa.

-Casi se lo dices, tu no eres vergonzosa ni nada de eso, ¿por qué no has terminado de decírselo esta mañana?

-No pude-puso cara de enfado-Justo cuando se despertó con esa sonrisa, que me encanta, lo has visto, es tan mono cuando sonríe.......

-Bien, continua Nakuru-le insistió la chica.

-Se lo iba a decir, pero justo en ese momento también se despertó Spiner y no pude decírselo.

-Vaya por Dios-y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Ese mismo día pero en otro lugar y con otra franja horaria;

-¿Ben?-dijo un niño de diez años.

-Dime Thomas-suspiro el chico.

-Ayúdame con los zapatos, son muy difíciles de atar-el niño lo miro mostrándole el lió que había hecho con los cordones, con los ojitos verdes suplicantes.

-Esta bien-se agachó y se los ato-Ya está, no es tan difícil-De repente unas manitas le taparon los ojos-Uhm, ¿quién será?

-Ji,ji,ji-sonó una risa infantil en su espalda.

-Es mi pequeña Atenea-y tomo a la niña de cuatro años lanzándola al aire, una niña de pelo dorado y ojitos marrones.

-Ya, tete, que me mareo-a las ordenes de la pequeña hermana la bajo.

-Te has ensuciado el uniforme-dijo otra niña de ocho años-no deberías mimarla tanto-le riño a su hermano.

-Tu lo que pasa, Fanny, es que eres una aburrida-le refunfuño el hermano más pequeño.

-¡A desayunar!-se oyó una voz desde la cocina.

-Bueno, dejemos las peleas para más tarde, aunque Fanny, deberías ser más niña-le guiño un ojo su hermano.

-Veo que os habéis despertado de buen humor-dijo un hombre mayor, que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Todos los días se levantan con gran alegría, esta casa da gusto, con tantos gritos y risas-dijo una señora mayor que cargaba con cuatro platos, naturalmente Ben se levantó a ayudarla-Gracias Ben, pero yo puedo sola.

-No puedes, y lo sabes-le sonrió a su abuela, ella lo hizo de vuelta.

-Bueno, niños, a desayunar y al colé-dijo con entusiasmo la mujer mayor.

Así se hizo, pero en la salida estaba como todos los días una chica pelirroja, con ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa en el rostro;

-¡Good Morning! Mrs Collins-saludo con educación.

-¡Good Morning! Sheresade, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto la mujer con educación, mientras terminaba de besar a sus nietos.

-Muy bien-miro a los niños-¿Nos vamos?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Adiós Abuela-Ben se agachó y le dio un beso-Esta tarde volveré tarde, tengo entrenamiento.-Y se acercó hasta su amiga-¡Good Morning!

-¡Good Morning! Benny-le dio un beso la chica, en la mejilla,  como todas las mañanas, juntos, con los tres diablillos caminaron hacia la escuela.

-¿En que piensas querida?-pregunto el Abuelo de Ben a su esposa.

-En que nuestro niño va a tener que afrontar uno de los problemas más grandes de toda su vida-le contestó mirando a su nieto & Compañía.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela de los niños los dejaron, pero antes de marcharse Atenea le tenía que hacer una pregunta a su hermano mayor, que le rondaba por la cabeza;

-Benny, ¿ella es tu novia?-la pregunta era muy inocente, pero hizo que un chico enorme se sonrojara, mientras que la aludida se reía.

-No, no somos novios-le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Pues a mi tu me gustas mucho para mi hermano- y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia su clase.

-Sheresade-le dijo aún sonrojado-no le hagas caso, son cosas de niños.

-Lo se-le sonrió, y sin proponérselo hizo que se volviera a sonrojar-¿Quieres mucho a tus hermanos?-le preguntó ella una vez que retomaron su camino.

-Si, a parte de mis abuelos, son mi familia más allegada, si los perdiera como a mis padres, me moriría con ellos.

-A pesar de ser tan grande tienes un gran corazón-lo miro la chica-Nadie lo diría, a primera vista pareces un ogro.

-¿Qué has dicho?-fingió enfado él-ahora verás lo ogro que puedo llegar a ser-y se lanzó a la carrera contra ella, pero la chica era más rápida y llego antes al aula.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, pero Ben tenía entrenamiento, él quería preguntarle a Sheresade si quería ir a algún lado después de que terminase el entranmiento, pero ella;

-Lo siento Benny, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer-le dijo ella con tristeza-Nos vemos mañana ¡Bye!.

-Si claro ¡Bye!-le contestó lo mejor que pudo.

Sheresade corrió hacia su casa, había tenido un ultimátum por parte de sus superiores, tenía que encontrarlo ya, estaban muy cerca de tener todas las identidades, pero esa misión era muy absurda, ¿para que demonios querían saber quienes eran los pilares blancos? Era la tontería más grande que le habían mandado hacer, pero ella era una subordinada.

Llegó a su casa, se puso una túnica negra y apagó las luces, encendió seis velas, cada una de ellas colocadas sobre cada punta de la una estrella , puesta en un tapete, era la hora de averiguar la presa a la cual atacar para que apareciese su contraparte, la cual notaba muy a menudo;

-"Por el poder que se me concedió, que los espíritus del pasado me muestren la imagen del ser más querido de mi enemigo"-con este sencillo conjuro se le apareció al frente un espejo con una imagen, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y pronto de ellos brotaron lagrimas, para luego gritar-¡No puede ser él!-finalmente se derrumbo en la mesa.

**Notas de la autora:** Je,je,je. Creo que me pase mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero a pesar de haber terminado los exámenes no he tenido tiempo, eso de tener que arreglar algunas cosas para las fiestas del pueblo. Bueno, menuda he organizado yo solita, por donde empiezo. El loco de Marc, buen tema,y su rivalidad con Will lo han forzado a confesarse antes de tiempo, pero no ha tenido una buena reacción por parte de Marina. Luego esta Will, el pobre tiene sus razones para ir en contra de Marc, pero esas no se dicen. Por otro lado, rival para Sakura, no todo es un camino de rosas en una relación, y la reacción de Eriol ante los comentarios de su hermano, es fácil de comprender, creo que soy demasiado previsible. También esta la pobre Nakuru, en cama, con sus propios problemas. Y por último, y lejos de allí Ben, que no sabe la que le espera.

Bueno, espero no haberos aburrido con mis comentarios, ni con la historia.

La canción que toca Eriol al piano es de Alex Ubago, es un dueto con Amaia Montero, cantante del grupo La Oreja de Van gogh y se llama: Sin miedo a nada. En otro capítulo la pondré entera.

*Nota aclaratoria: El valenciano o catalán occidental es una variante del catalán, (Aunque no se difieren mucho), que se habla en la C. Valenciana, la provincia de Lleida y por Andorra(este último no estoy muy segura). Marina lo habla, porque al igual que yo ( en algo se tenía que parecer a mi) es valenciana, y aquí, quien más y quien menos lo habla o lo entiende, que quede claro que es un idioma, no un dialecto del castellano.(Me salió la vena  nacionalista, aunque no lo soy)

Por cierto, no sé cuando publicare el próximo capítulo, pues me voy de vacaciones al pueblo, y allí no tengo ordenador, así que yo le tiro mes y medio, intentare hacerlo antes de entrar a la UNI.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios.

Besos;

Lapislázuli.


	9. Viaje a Sydney Secretos entre amigos

Capitulo 9 : Viaje a Australia. Secretos entre amigos. 

La mañana era fría, demasiado, aunque a él no le importaba demasiado, estaba acostumbrado al frío, su cara estaba triste desde hacía una semana, sabía que nada sería lo mismo, ella no estaría en clase. No le sonreiría de buena mañana, ni le daría un capón en el peor de los casos. La semana había sido bastante dura, lo dejo Kanako, cosa que era de esperarse, si no lo hubiera hecho ella le habría dejado él. Pero ese no era el motivo de su tristeza o preocupación, la cuestión era ¿como se comportaba después de lo sucedido con ella?. Se lo había dicho todo, no se había guardado nada, le confesó lo que trató de decirle durante más de dos años. Entro a clase desganado;

-Buenos días Marc.

-Buenos días Kanako-le sonrió tristemente.-Buenos días chicas-saludo al resto y se sentó, para luego mirar hacia el sitio de delante y estampar la cabeza en la mesa.

-Pobrecillo-susurró Hana a las demás-Todavía no ha admitido que Marina se haya ido sin decírselo.

-No creo, aquí debe de haber algo más-las otras dos miraron a Kanako-Esta demasiado triste.

-Marc-se acercaron Tanaka y Yoshiaki-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el último.

-Últimamente estas muy triste-él tan solo levantó la cabeza, y sonrió tristemente mientras escuchaba las palabras de Tanaka-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? ¿En lo que sea?

-No creo que podáis ayudarme, las locuras las he cometido yo solo y ahora no tiene solución-y volvió la vista al lado, sus compañeros se marcharon con un montón de interrogantes, volvió la vista al frente y vio el lugar de ella, sonrió y los recuerdos de su primer día de clase en Japón volvieron a su mente.

**************************Flash Back********************************

-Clase-se pronunció el tutor de la clase-hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero. Pasa-aparecieron los murmullos en la clase, especialmente por parte de las féminas -él es Marcus Hedger, viene de Suecia.

-Hola, espero que seamos buenos compañeros-e hizo una reverencia, aunque sus ojos buscaban un rostro que no halló.

-Siéntate en el sitio que hay al lado de la ventana, el tercero desde arriba-el muchacho de ojos azules obedeció, y le surgió una duda, ¿quien se sentaría delante de él?.

La clase ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando llamaron a la puerta y el profesor indico que pasara;

-Buenos días-sonrió la chica a la vez que le entregaba un papel al profesor.

-Señorita Martínez, ¿usted cree que puede entrar de este modo e interrumpir la clase?-la chica le señaló el papel y el maestro suavizo su enfado-Siendo así, puede tomar asiento-la chica avanzó unos pasos, pero justo al llegar a su asiento y al ir a fijarse en el compañero de atrás-Y la próxima vez entre en la segunda clase.

-No fue mi culpa, el director me ordenó que entrase inmediatamente en la clase-y tomo asiento sin fijarse en su nuevo compañero, mientras este se reía para sus adentros.

La clase finalizo sin problemas, e inmediatamente comenzó la siguiente. Marc ya no podía aguantar más y le envió un papelito a su compañera de delante;

_Date la vuelta y sorpréndete._

La chica no lo dudo dos veces y con un gran disimulo giro la cara, cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de él;

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-el grito fue tan fuerte que se oyó en varias clases.

-Señorita Martínez, no creo que poner unos cuantos problemas de derivación y áreas sea para gritar-la clase se rió.

-Lo siento señor, no lo volveré a hacer-y agachó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, mientras su querido amigo de atrás se reía-Esta me la pagas Marc-le susurró por lo bajo en español.

-¿No te alegras de verme?-imitó el lenguaje y el tono de voz.

-Sinceramente, no, después hablamos.

-Señorita Martínez-la volvió a interrumpir el profesor-Si tiene algo que decirle al señor Hedger pueden salir al pasillo.

-No es necesa......-intentó murmurar él.

-Gracias-miro a Marc-Y ahora levanta tu trasero y sígueme-lo cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera. Mientras toda la clase se le quedaba cara de "¿Acaso estos dos se conocen?".

****************************Fin del Flash Back******************************

Algo interrumpió los recuerdos, un abrir de puerta a lo bestia, hizo tanto ruido que toda la clase se giro para ver quien era. Ante todos apareció una chica con la piel bronceada, y el pelo largo, rubio y con mechas azules;

-¡G-day para todos!-la voz alegre le hizo levantar la cabeza del todo y una sonrisa apareció.

-¿Marina?-preguntó mucha gente a la vez.

-No, el Papa de Roma-les guiñó el ojo-¿Quien si no?-En menos de dos segundos se vio rodeada por media clase que le hacia preguntas sobre el cambio de imagen, donde había estado, porque no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ella las contestaba sonriente, mientras el sueco la miraba en la distancia y sin pronunciar palabra.

El interrogatorio finalizo con la llegada el profesor correspondiente. Se acercó a su asiento lo miro y sonrió, la sonrisa fue correspondida por parte de él, eran demasiados años conociéndose, solo con las miradas sabían lo que pensaba el uno del otro y la sonrisa que ella le brindaba decía que todo estaba olvidado.

Horas más tarde y después de las clases un grupo de cuatro muchachos se dirigía hacia casa de una buena amiga, pero la situación entre dos de ellos era más bien tensa;

-Vamos Li, ¿no me piensas decir lo que a pasado entre Sakura y tu? Hace días que no os habláis, y cuando lo hacéis es para daros cuatro gritos-murmuró Eriol mientras miraba a su compañero.

-Si tanto te interesa porque no se lo preguntas a ella directamente, Hiragisawa-respondio su acompañante en un tono bastante cortante-tal vez te cuente su versión de la historia, ya que a mi no me quiere escuchar.-y se adelanto a grandes pasos de sus compañeros, ya que las chicas iban detrás.

-¡Li!-le grito Tomoyo, pero esta fue ignorada totalmente por el joven chino-¿Que demonios le ocurre Eriol?

-No lo se, tan solo le he hecho una pregunta sobre......-el chico calló, tenía a su sucesora justo al lado así que creyó prudente callar.

-No es necesario Eriol que te calles, supongo que le habrás preguntado sobre nuestro comportamiento estos días-la joven Kinmoto levantó la voz lo suficiente como para que su "amigo" la oyera-Solo he de decirte que el señor Li es un mentiroso al cual le gusta jugar a dos bandas.

Mal hecho por parte de Sakura, ese comentario le dolió al joven chino que se fue cara a ella sin dudarlo dos veces;

-Y tu eres una preadolescente, prepotente, que lo único que le interesa es su opinión y que no escucha a los demás-la encaró poniéndose delante de ella, cara a cara.

-No necesito la opinión de los demás señor Li-le contestó a su provocación irónica-tengo ojos para verlo.

-Muy buena vista si tendrás, Kinomoto-le respondió en el mismo tono empleado por ella-pero creo que necesitas agudizar el sentido del oído, ya que no escuchas.

-¡Cuando una se encuentra a su novio besándose con otra no es necesario escuchar nada!-le grito ella a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle.-¡No soy el segundo plato de nadie, Shaoran Li!

-¡Te vuelvo a repetir que yo no la bese!-y se dio la vuelta, diciéndole con voz triste-Ya basta Sakura, si no me quieres escuchar no me escuches. Nos vemos en casa de Marina dentro de una hora-Y hecho a correr, quien sabe en que dirección, con Eriol detrás de él.

-Sakura.......-la abrazó su amiga-¿por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque me pareció la forma más baja de caer, de creer en alguien, me engaño con otra Tomoyo, me engaño-y rompió a llorar. 

Justo una hora más tarde...............

-¡Plaf!-Alguien se cayó al suelo en la entrada de casa de Marina-¿Se puede saber que diablos es todo esto?-la persona en cuestión fue Marc, el pobre se había tropezado con unas cuantas(, yo diría que bastantes) bolsas que estaban en el suelo de la entrada.

-Marcus, ¿que haces en el suelo?-preguntó preocupada Tomoyo, la cual acababa de ingresar en la casa junto con Sakura porque vieron la puerta abierta, mientras ayudaba al sueco a levantarse.

-¡Marina!-gritó Sakura bordeando las bolsas y tratando de no pisar ninguna dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

-Estoy en la cocina, Sakura-y la susodicha salió con el delantal puesto.

-Más vale que vengas a retirar las bolsas que hay en la entrada o alguien se puede matar, como el pobre Marcus.

-¿No me digas que se ha tropezado?-en dos zancadas llegó a la entrada y lo encontró registrando las bolsas-Ejem-el chico levantó la vista y vio los ojos de su amiga que lo miraban con furia-¿Quien te ha dado permiso para registrar las bolsas?

-Nadie-se puso de pie y con cara de inocente le dijo-Pero creo que tengo derecho a saber con que me tropiezo.

-Por cierto, ¿que contienen las bolsas?-preguntó Tomoyo quien no había registrado nada por educación.

-Ayudadme a retirarlas y os lo digo.

En menos de dos minutos las bolsas estaban en un rincón de la sala de estar, y todos los presentes menos la anfitriona sentados en los cómodos sofás.

-¡Sakurita!-se oyó un grito que provenía de una mochila.

-¿Habéis oído algo?-pregunto Marc-Me pareció que te llamaban-y dirigió la vista hacia la mochila de Sakura.

-¡Kero!-gritó asustada la Card Master-Con todo el lío se me había olvidado que estaba ahí-rápidamente lo saco de la bolsa. 

-¡Sakurita!-le gritó el guardián-¡Casi me ahogo ahí dentro...........-un olor lo hizo callar-¡Dulces!-Rápidamente el guardián se dirigió a una bolsa enorme que había entre el montón y empezó a sacar piruletas.

-¡Kero! Para de una vez que esas cosas las ha traído Marina y no son para ti.-le regaño la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pero.....-a el pobre guardián se le formaron lagrimas en los ojos.

-Con tal de que no te los comas todos y me dejes la mitad me conformo-apareció la chica de pelo dorado.

-¿Marina?-preguntó el guardián extrañado-¿Que le has hecho a tu pelo?¿Por qué estas tan morena?(Digo yo que alguien tenía que preguntarlo, ¿no?)

Ding, Dong-el timbre interrumpió las preguntas de Kero.

-Voy a abrir-corrió la anfitriona de la casa hacia la puerta-¡Hola Eriol, Shaoran!-y les dio dos besos a cada uno-Pasar el resto ya están en la sala.

-Estas guapísima, Marina. El cambio de look te favorece muchísimo.

-Eriol, eres un adulador y siempre lo serás.-se rió la chica mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

Una vez allí el aire se tensó. Tomoyo miraba con furia a Shaoran y este respondía a sus miradas con una totalmente glaciar que dejaba helado a cualquiera, mientras que Eriol lo miraba con comprensión. Sakura sencillamente no miraba a nadie, tenía la cabeza agachada y con lágrimas a punto de caer de los ojos. Todo esto no paso inadvertido ni para Marc, ni para Marina.

-Bueno chicos-rompió la tensión la española-No os he citado aquí para nada-cuando noto que tenía toda la atención siguió-Lo primero he de deciros que os he traído un pequeño detalle de Australia a cada uno.

-¿Australia?-preguntaron todos, sorprendidos.

-Si,-a ella le surgió una gota en la cabeza-¿No os lo dijo Nakuru?

-La verdad es que no-afirmó Eriol-Creo que tiene la cabeza en otro lado, esta en las nubes-se rió la reencarnación de Clow mientras recordaba lo ida que estaba su guardiana.

-Tu en Australia y yo aquí muriéndome de la angustia pensando que te habían secuestrado-se preocupó Marc-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Creo que aquel no era el mejor momento para darte explicaciones, ni para decirte donde estaba, ¿no crees?-le dijo en ademán de recuerdo, con lo cual el chico se calló.

-La verdad-hablo con dulzura la Card Master-Nos tenias a todos muy preocupados, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, nadie sabía nada de ti a excepción del mensaje que dejaste en el móvil de Shaoran.

-Bueno, pues ahora sabréis que mi viaje no fue en vano-sonrió picaramente la chica.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Kero con la boca llena de dulces.

-A que conocí a dos de los pilares negros, y a que me pillaron.

-¿Que quieres decir con que te pillaron?- se preocupo Shaoran, que por primera vez en un rato hablaba.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que empiece por el principio.......

************************************FlashBack*****************************************

Eran las 9;15 a.m, había quedado con ellas a las 9 a.m en la entrada principal del Sydney Opera House, pero a Hikari no le gustaba que esperase sola, con lo cual estaba en compañía de dos guardaespaldas y de su chofer.

Los cinco días en Australia habían sido duros. Reuniones con tipos gordos a los cuales solo les importaba que sus acciones en la bolsa subieran, cenas con gente que no conocía de nada y las cuales se comportaban de una forma pedante e hipócrita, no desde luego ese no era su mundo. Le gustaban más las reuniones que había tenido con pequeños empresarios, gente que no tenía grandes empresas, pero que, sin embargo, la trataban con más sinceridad y con muchas más atenciones, incluso más de las que merecía.

9;25 a.m ¡Esto ya era el colmo de la impuntualidad! Encima los viandantes la miraban de arriba abajo, no creía que fuera por su ropa, vestía de lo más normal para la época estival en la que estaba, una minifalda vaquera blanca, un jersey de tirantes granate y unas sandalias planas con tres tiras del mismo color de su parte de arriba, completaba el atuendo una mochila estilo bandana en blanco.¡Claro que no era la ropa! Era el hecho de estar acompañada por dos hombres vestido de negro y un hombre que parecía un chofer (de hecho lo era).

9;30 a.m Noto un aura conocida, espera, no era una sola aura conocida, ¡ eran dos!, y a estas las acompañaba una más débil. Giro su cara hacia el lugar donde notaba las presencias y vio a una Jessy corriendo todo lo que podían sus piernas.

-¡Marina! Perdona- gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba, en menos de dos minutos llegó hasta el mismo lugar de su compañera y la saludo con efusividad-Lo siento, pero es que me ha salido un imprevisto.

-¿Me estas llamando imprevisto?-una voz conocida para ambas se oyó.

-¿Isabela?-preguntó asombrada Marina-¿Que haces aquí?-y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Nada-le contesto la argentina-Me aburría y decidí venirme-De repente las tres notaron la vista de los hombres de negro sobre ellas.

-Podéis retiraros-les anunció la chica del pelo dorado-No creo que Hikari ponga objeciones-se giro hacia el chofer-Usted tómese el día de descanso, lleva tres días sin descansar.

-Pero señorita, su tutora me dijo que la llevara donde usted me ordenara-objeto el hombre.

-Nada de peros, márchese a descansar y cuando yo lo avise se vuelve-sonrió la chica, el hombre obedeció automáticamente, al igual que los guardaespaldas que se fueron sin pronunciar palabra. 

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Jessy-Si que los tienes dominados.

-Y tanto-la apoyó Isabela-Jamás había visto a nadie que los despachara tan tranquila.

-Hikari me protege mucho-frunció el ceño-en ocasiones demasiado, y para un día que tengo libre no lo voy a pasar con guardaespaldas detrás mío, además me sigue resultando vergonzoso-su semblante cambio de repente a uno serio-¿No habéis notado una presencia mágica cerca de aquí?-Ambas chicas se largaron a reír-Vale, ¿que pasa?-frunció el ceño la española.

-Bueno-sonrió ampliamente Jessy-esa presencia que acabas de sentir es la de alguien muy allegado a mi-se giro hacia el sitio por donde habían llegado y dio un silbido-Ahora te presentare a la poseedora de esa presencia.

De repente apareció una chica de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, no muy alta, no debería medir más del 1,65m, de complexión musculosa y ataviada con unos pantalones pirata en color ocre y naranja, camisa naranja y unas deportivas de skater.

-Marina-dijo Isabela-te presento a Celine, ella es la poseedora de la presencia que notaste.

-Y también es mi mejor amiga-añadió Jessy.

-Encantada-le dijo la española, extendiendo su mano, la cual fue aceptada inmediatamente.

-Igualmente-le contesto la joven-Jessy me ha hablado bastante de ti desde que conozco su secreto.

-Seguro que te ha dicho todo lo malo de mi-y miro a Jessy con enfado.

-En realidad me dijo que eras la chica más poderosa e increíble que había visto respecto a magia-sonrió la chica haciendo sonrojar a la española-pero es más impresionante de lo que ella me había contado, tu aura es enorme.-Marina se quedo sin habla.

-No te lo había dicho, pero Celine tiene la capacidad de ver las auras de las personas, y detectar su naturaleza-Jessy comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por el resto-También tiene unos increíbles poderes de curación.

-¡No exageres!-se pronunció la chica de cabello azul-Provengo de los antigua aborígenes australianos, mi familia se mezcló con gente del nuevo mundo, antiguamente los poderes de mi familia eran mayores-y con cierta tristeza añadió-fue una lástima que nadie de mis antepasados del nuevo mundo fuese mago, tal vez yo ahora tendría más poder.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante, Celine-hablo desde hace un buen rato Isabela-Ten en cuenta que no es fácil ser un mago poderoso, y menos ser un Pilar mágico como lo somos nosotras.-De repente la argentina frunció el ceño.

-¿Que te ocurre Isabela?-se paró a su lado Marina.

-¡Como me vuelva a encontrar con Vladimir le parto las costillas!-retirando su seriedad de siempre lo gritó en español, para que no la entendieran.

-Esta enfadada-susurró Jessy a Celine que no entendía nada-porque fue el primer chico que logro partirle un brazo en batalla.

-Por cierto chicas,-miro a Celine y a Jessy-¿a donde vamos?-Ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bueno, me dijiste que mañana tienes una cita bastante importante, ¿no es así?-murmuro la castaña del grupo.

-Si, así es-afirmó la española.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!-gritaron las otras tres.

-Además podríamos hacerte un cambio de look, el que llevas es demasiado clásico-y la cogieron entre las tres saliendo disparadas hacia una boca de tren.

En un rato llegaron hasta el Queen Victoria Building, un edificio de época victoriana, transformado en un lugar de tiendas, tanto Marina como Isabela se quedaron con la boca abierta, el edificio se podía definir como el centro comercial más hermoso del mundo, las bóvedas, los domelets y el revestimiento de madera que tenía todo el edificio, lo que más impresionaba era un reloj que colgaba y que a cada hora mostraba una serie de tableaux móviles, que movián mecánicamente, de reyes y de reinas británicos.

-Cerrar las dos la boca-le anunció Jessy-Se que el edificio es hermoso, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-Es normal Jess que estén sorprendidas, tu y yo lo vemos como algo normal porque vivimos aquí-sonrió Celine-Bueno, vamos de compras.

Ambas chicas salieron de su ensimismamiento y salieron detrás de sus dos anfitrionas.

Después de un rato buscando y rebuscando encontraron una tienda que les llamó la atención.

-Solo te aviso de una cosa, Marina-advirtió Celine antes de entrar-Algunas de las tiendas del Victoria Building son muy caras.

-Creo que has ido a advertir a la que menos necesita que la adviertas-sonrió Jessy con cara de borde.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo mientras metían un pie en una tienda muy elegante, mientras las empleadas las comenzaban a mirar con frialdad, ¿que gasto podían hacer unas adolescentes?.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que Marina es la heredera de modas LB.........-no termino de decir la frase que todas las empleadas se lanzaron sobre ellas.

-¿Que es lo que desean?

-Busca algo en especial.......

-Zapatos, complementos.......

-¿Que tipo de vestido quiere?

Era evidente que las dependientes lo habían oído todo, según estaban enteradas de que la joven empresaria había ido al país, pero jamás se imaginaron que fuese a para a su tienda.

-Chicas-se oyó una voz potente-¿se puede saber que demonios............-el hombre que tenía el pelo negro y de corte clásico con unos ojos del mismo color, muy bronceado, no pasaría de los 40 años-Marina Martínez Le Blanc-sonrió el hombre satisfecho-¿se puede saber a que debo el honor de tu presencia en mi tienda?.

-Hola señor Mac Manaman.

-¿Lo conoces Marina?-preguntó asombrada Jessy.

-Claro que me conoce-se acercó el hombre y le dio la mano-Ayer tuvimos una agradable reunión en un barco antiguo que alquilé para la ocasión.

-Me divertí mucho, gracias por no hacer una típica reunión aburrida.

-De nada-el resto de las chicas contemplaban atónitas la conversación-Bueno, ¿que es lo que deseas de mi humilde tienda?.

-Tan solo buscaba un vestido para mañana, usted ya sabe...........-se sonrojó la muchacha.

-Bueno, mira lo que quieras-miro a sus dependientas y les dejo un pequeño aviso-No molesten a las señoritas, que miren lo que quieran sin ser molestadas-todas la empleadas y empleados asintieron-a menos que las llamen no las molesten.

Finalmente fueron dejadas en paz.

-Realmente es muy conocida tu amiga Jess.

-Pero para lo conocida que es, es muy humilde y trata de hacer buenas migas con todo el mundo-afirmó a su amiga de pelo azulado, mientras contemplaban a Marina e Isabela mirando ropa para salir esa noche.

-Mira Marina-dijo Jessy una vez hubieron terminado con la ropa más casual, dirigiéndose a una zona donde había ropa más elegante, más especial-Este vestido es perfecto.

-Jessy, me llevas diciendo toda la mañana que el vestido es perfecto............

-Y a ti no te convence ninguno-la cortó Isabela-Vamos, pruébate este, es de color azul, estoy segura de que te queda perfectamente.

-No se hable más-Celine cogió el vestido sin mirar la talla, ya que era el único que había en toda la tienda, cogió a la española de la mano y la metió en un probador-Vamos a buscarte unos zapatos a juego, espéranos y cuando termines sales con el modelo completo.

Diez minutos más tarde las chicas esperaban que terminara la chica de vestirse. Cuando salió la reacción de las tres fue la misma.

-Quédatelo.

-Cómpratelo.

-Estas loca si no te lo compras, es perfecto-le afirmó Isabela mientras la giraba para verla mejor.

-Pero, ¿no es un poco atrevido?-se sonrojó la española mientras lo miraba.

-¡No!-gritaron las tres a la vez. 

Tiempo después decidieron que era hora de marchar hacia otro lugar, y que otro lugar mejor que Darling Harbour, que es un complejo turístico y de tiendas cerca del puerto de Sydney.

-Bueno, ahora ya es hora de darte un cambio de imagen-las chicas se dirigían quien sabe en que dirección, y la que guiaba en esta ocasión era Jessy-Mi madre sabrá que hacer contigo-se pararon delante de un gran centro de belleza.

-¡Jessy!-saludó su madre alegremente, giro la vista hacia Marina y sonrió-Tu debes de ser Marina-y tal y como hacia Jessy en muchas ocasiones la abrazó fuertemente-Eres monísima, tal y como mi hija te había descrito.

-Como se suele decir-susurró Isabela a la española-de tal palo tal astilla-y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ¿y para que habéis venido?-las hizo pasar dentro del centro de belleza, que era enorme.

-Queremos que le cambies el look a Marina-afirmó Celine-es demasiado clásico-la madre de Jessy comenzó a rodear a la española, haciendo gestos de aprobación o negación.

-Venir a buscarla dentro de una hora, ya la tendré lista-miro a Isabela y le dijo-Quédate tu también, algo podremos hacer con tu largo cabello.

-Pero a mi.....-trató de decir la argentina.

-Nada, las dos aquí-dijo en tono autoritario la mujer que se parecía muchísimo a su hija, con la única diferencia que el pelo de la madre de Jessy era rojo fuego.

Sus amigas desaparecieron, y una hora más tarde ambas se miraban extrañadas en el espejo;

-Bueno, ¿que os parece?-sonrió satisfactoriamente la señora Richardson.

-¡Increíble!-afirmó Marina-¡Me encanta!-la española no dejaba de admirar su pelo, ahora mucho más largo debido a las extensiones que le habían puesto, este estaba recogido en una cola alta.

-Bueno, el día antes de irte te pasas y te pondré unas extensiones azules-sonrió aun más si cabe la mujer-se que mañana tienes un compromiso importante-miro a Isabela que aún estaba atónita con su cambio de pelo-¿Te has quedado muda?

-Mas bien-contestó aún mirando al espejo, su pelo antes largo, ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, y a este le habían añadido un poco de color con mechas un tono más claras que su color natural-Esta precioso, muchas gracias.

-Soy una experta en cambios de look-las abrazó a ambas con un abrazó gorilero y las soltó-Jessy os espera en ese restaurante de enfrete, allí podréis comer con tranquilidad.

Ambas volvieron agradecer antes de salir. Marina se puso las gafas de sol, estas cubrían todos sus ojos ( no se si me explico, son este tipo de gafas que se llevan ahora que ocupan media cara, de pantalla creo que se llaman) el sol de Australia es muy peligroso.

-Mira, ahí están-murmuró la española, pero cuando fue a gritar, para que las vieran-¡Jes.......-las manos de Isabela y un fuerte tirón hacia atrás impidieron que las avisara-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?-preguntó un tanto enfadada la española.

Isabela la ignoró y se acercó con sigilo a la esquina de la calle para observar a Jessy, cuando de repente frunció el ceño y gritó;

-¡Que demonios hace este cabrón aquí!-mucha gente se quedó mirándola, extrañados ya que no habían entendido nada del grito. Esto demuestra que hasta las personas más calmadas pueden tener sus momentos de furia.

-Cálmate-le susurró Marina.

-¡No me calmo!-le señaló la dirección en la que estaba Jessy, y vio a esta junto con Celine y dos muchachos más, uno tenía el pelo castaño claro, el otro rubio platino y ambos con los ojos claros, aunque el primero tenía su piel broceada y el otro parecía un cangrejo por las quemaduras que le había producido el sol-No se quien será el otro, pero el rubio estoy segura de que es Vladimir.

-¿Tu contraparte?-la mente de Marina comenzó a funcionar-Entonces el otro debe de ser Nahuel, la contraparte de Jessy, por eso esta tan perturbada-se rió la chica.

-¿A que te refieres?-la argentina la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Jessy me contó que Nahuel le había dado un beso y que le había dicho que caería rendida a sus pies, a mi me da la sensación de que a ese chico le gusta a Jessy, y a ella no le desagrada, sino fíjate en sus mejillas-efectivamente, las mejillas de la australiana estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

Como un rayo salió Isabela en dirección hacia Jessy, cuando esta llegó a la mesa se produjo un silencio;

-¡Ah! Isabela, que guapa te han dejado-gritó la australiana nada más verla, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del noruego-Se me olvidaba, ellos son.......

-No hace falta que me los presentes, los conozco muy bien, ¿verdad que si, Vladimir?-miro con odio al rubio.

-Claro que nos conocemos bien, señorita Conde-la chica dio un salto hacia detrás-¿Sorprendida? Yo sabía quien eras desde hace mucho tiempo-el noruego sonrió pícaro-¿que tal tu brazo?

-Hola chicas-saludo Marina-Anda, ¿y estos dos quienes son?¿son amigos tuyos Jessy?.

-Si, somos amigos suyos-se adelantó Nahuel a Vladimir-Yo soy Nahuel y el es Vladimir, encantado de conocerte-le dio su mano y preguntó-¿Y tu quien eres preciosa?

-Será adulador el tío-le cogió Isabela la mano y lo separó de Marina-Jessy, ¿como demonios te puede gustar este imbecil?-Jessy se puso roja.

-Bueno, ella es......-trato de decir Jessy el nombre un poco más calmada.

-Marie, vengo de Francia-sonrió la española, Vladimir no la miraba con mucha confianza.-Si nos disculpáis un momento.-Cogió a Isabela y la apartó un poco, junto con ellas fue Celine.

-¿Que demonios te ocurre, Isa?¿Por qué no dejas que se acerque Nahuel a ninguna de las chicas?-la australiana estaba muy extrañada, el poco tiempo que conocía a Isabela jamás había perdido los estribos, y eso que cuando llegó a Sydney por medio de un conjuro aterrizo en el mar, casi ahogándose.

-Ese tío me pone de los nervios, es mi contraparte y es un creído-de repente se acordó de Marina-¿Por qué le has dado un nombre falso?

-Vladimir, estoy segura que ha detectado mi magia-la española se intentó tranquilizar-Si le hubiese dado mi nombre verdadero ya estaría cazada, ese tipo es muy observador, estoy segura de que ya sabe quien soy yo.

-Por favor-suplicó Celine a Isabela-deja que se queden a comer con nosotras-la chica se entristeció un poco, iba a contar algo por lo que estaba segura podía perder una amistad-Nahuel ha estado viendo a Jessy durante mucho tiempo, y ella se ha enamorado de él, no se puede hacer nada contra los sentimientos de dos personas-la cara suplicante y la confesión de la mejor amiga de Jessy la convencieron.

-Esta bien-se rindió la morena-pero como se pase un pelo, lo reviento-las otras dos chicas se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza, para luego marcharse hacia la mesa.

La tarde fue amena, el grupo de seis jóvenes se lo paso en grande, aunque Isabela vigilaba a Vladimir en todos sus movimientos. A Nahuel le gustaba mucho la australiana, y lo demostraba en todo momento, con halagos, invitaciones y cumplidos, a lo que las otras dos chicas no cesaban de sonreir. La tarde paso rápido y el grupo tenía que separase.

-Bueno-tomo la palabra Nahuel-a sido un gusto conocerlas Isabela y Marie, espero que volvamos a vernos.

-Si, aunque nuestro próximo encuentro no creo que sea tan agradable como este-falló por parte de la española, que se despidió con un gesto, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la esperaba su chofer, pero no se dio cuenta de que era perseguida por alguien, hasta que ese alguien le tomó la mano.

-Se quien eres-le susurró una voz potente que era la del noruego-eres una de los dos pilares blancos más poderosos-sonrió para si mismo con triunfo-no es necesario que escondas tu aura, es fácil de detectar, ya que tanto tu, como Jessy e Isabela lleváis ese anillo, y tu aura se nota, por muchos conjuros que quiera........-no pudo continuar por que alguien lo tumbó en el suelo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar de ese modo a ninguna de mis amigas-Isabela puso un pie en cima del chico que estaba en el suelo-hoy he tenido consideración de ti porque me lo han pedido, la próxima vez no seré tan buena.-el chico le retiro el pie con fuerza haciéndola casi caer.

-Yo tampoco-le afirmó el levantándose-Nos vemos pilares blancos-miro hacia Marina antes de marcharse-Y tu date por cazada.

-Eso lo veremos-sonrió por lo bajo la española.

-Es un idiota, te dije que no se podía confiar en él-le afirmo la argentina.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo hemos despistado-se rieron ambas-Cuando traten de buscar a Marie en Francia no la hallarán.

-¡Chicas!¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Jessy.

-Si, tranquila-la cara de Isabela se torno seria-Se que no puedo impedírtelo, se que me vas a llamar Pepito Grillo, pero por tu bien es mejor que no salgas con Nahuel.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque os peleáis, ya que el aura de esos dos muchachos no es maligna-la repuesta de Celine las dejo a las tres absortas.

****************************************************Fin del FlashBack******************************************************

-Como podéis comprobar-siguió Marina mientras hablaba con tranquilidad-aquí tiene que haber algo más, Celine es muy buena en estas cosas.

-¿Estas insinuando que los pilares negros no son nuestro enemigo?-preguntó Eriol.

-No lo insinuó, lo afirmo-todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de asombro.-Tiene que haber alguien más poderoso detrás de esa gente, o nos están utilizando a nosotros, o a ellos, o a ambos.

-¿Pones en duda el criterio del concilio de magos?-Shaoran estaba irritado-Sabes lo importante que es ese concilio, ellos jamás nos engañarían.

-Pero todo es posible Shaoran-respaldo Tomoyo a Marina-Puede ser que os estén utilizando.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Daidôiji-le contestó Shaoran cortante-con vuestro permiso yo me marchó-se fue a levantar, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Marina aún no ha dicho que te puedas marchar-Eriol, maldito siempre tenía razón-¿Alguna novedad más?

-A mi me llamo Ben el otro día-Marc trató de ocultar la preocupación que esto llevaba consigo, sabía que no debía ocultarles lo que su amigo le había contado, iba a traicionar su palabra cuando decidió que no, estaba seguro que si lo contaba Ben los estamparía contra una pared, le pidió por favor que no dijera nada sobre el asunto, se lo dijo llorando, un ser tan enorme como Ben llorando ¿tanto le afectaba aquello?-me dijo que todo iba bien y que no había rastro de magia por ningún lugar, que todavía no habían ido a por él-mentiroso, estaba seguro de que Marina ya lo había notado, y así era, pero ella no iba a hacer preguntas, ese era su pacto.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más podéis iros-sonrió la española-pero antes coger la bolsa que lleva el nombre de cada uno.

-La mía es la de los dulces, ¿verdad que si?-Kero se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pero al oír la palabra bolsa su mente se acordó de los dulces.

-Si, Kero, la tuya es la de los dulces-sonrió la española, mientras el guardián saltaba de alegría provocando la risa entre todos los asistentes.

Cada uno se marchó por su lado, unos con más prisa que otros, por ejemplo Shaoran se marchó como un rayo, y Sakura, la cual no había pronunciado casi palabra, se marchó al poco de irse Shaoran. Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron juntos, ya era una costumbre, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron en casa de Marina.

-Se que algo a pasado con Sakura y Shaoran-hablo cuando estaba a solas con Marc-¿Sabes que es?

-Creo que lo han dejado-lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Pero no me preguntes los porques, esta semana he tenido que pensar en muchas cosas-y la miro a ella, la cual le retiró la mirada.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían llegado al cruce donde siempre se separaban, aunque sus casas estaban cerca se separaban ahí.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos en clase-le sonrió ella-Hasta mañana.-y salió caminando hacia su casa.

-Si, hasta mañana-sonrió él mientras la veía alejarse, cuando la perdió de vista lanzó un suspiro al aire y siguió su camino.

-No es bonito-sonrió una voz femenina entre las sombras-Menudo idiota esta hecho ese chico, esta tan confundido que no se da cuenta de que esta enamorado.

-Claro, lo que tu digas Gloria-hablo una voz más potente que correspondía a un hombre-¿Que sabrás tu sobre el amor?

-No mucho, pero ya he conseguido mi propósito, cosa que tu no-sonrió con triunfo-no eres capaz de encontrar a tu contraparte-y le sacó la lengua.

-Cállate-le dijo él en tono despectivo-Que hayas conseguido fragmentar una relación no significa que hayas debilitado sus lazos.

-Por lo menos a mi no me tiene que ayudar Vladimir con mis deberes como pilar negro-ahora sonrió más-¿por cierto, cuando te vas a Francia?

-¡Parar ya los dos!-sonó una voz femenina, la cual no debía estar muy contenta-Ahora ya no hay que buscar a esos pilares, ahora lo que hay que conseguir es el báculo de Clow, o sea de mi contraparte y esa chica es el cebo perfecto.

-Bueno-murmuró la voz de Gloria-vamos a por ella.

Tomoyo caminaba, en cuanto apenas faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su casa, cuando de pronto todas la farolas se apagaron.

-Tranquila-se dijo a si misma-seguro que ahora mismo vuelve la luz-pero no termino de decir esto cuando oyó unos pasos-¿quien anda ahí?-su voz tembló, cuando de repente algo la empujo hacia la pared, también noto como cuatro brazos la dejaban paralizada, no se podía mover. Volvió a oír pasos, estos se acercaron a ella, cuando la persona se situó en frente pudo ver más o menos su contorno, el brilló de sus gafas, el pelo corto y oscuro, la sombra hizo un movimiento, de su mano surgió una luz y ella noto como esa pequeña esfera de energía impactaba en su pecho, antes de caer inconsciente pronunció un nombre.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Se acabó! No me lo creo, acabe este capitulo, lo hice casi de una sentada, me ha costado muchísimo y no he puesto ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que planeaba ( me parece que me emocione demasiado con Sydney, y tampoco he puesto todo lo que quería). No había podido escribir, entre las vacaciones, el verano, las fiestas, mi cumpleaños y el estancón creativo.

Bueno, por una vez no me he centrado tanto ni en la pareja de Marc y Marina, no quería hacer el capítulo tan centrado en Sydney, pero la inspiración es así, me gustaría tratar de centrarme más en los personajes de la serie, eso lo haré en el próximo capítulo. ¿por que han cortado Sakura y Shaoran? se deduce que por una infidelidad por parte de él, pero Sakura no le quiere escuchar. Ya empiezan a haber dudas sobre la verdadera función de los pilares, y hay suposiciones de que haya gente manipulándolos, parece que da un giro la historia.

Siento si este capítulo se hace aburrido, pero esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de plantearlo.

Bueno, si para este esperasteis para el otro aún más, las clases empiezan y el tiempo es oro.

Besos;

Lapislázuli 


	10. Verdades No me olvides

Capitulo 10: Verdades. No me olvides.

7;35am, ella todavía no había llegado, no podía ser, siempre que la esperaba solía llegar mucho antes que él. El chico de lentes se apoyó en una pared dispuesto a esperar cinco minutos más.

7;40am, ¿como podía ser?, ella jamás se retrasaba, JAMÁS, le dolía irse, por una vez que ella se retrasaba y debía marcharse, tenía que ser así, de otro modo no llegaría a tiempo a sus clases. Comenzó el camino hacia la secundaria, preocupado por el simple y mero hecho de no haberla visto, tenía la sensación de que debía haber ido a su casa a ver si estaba bien, tenía el presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido, y no se equivocaba.

**********************************************************************************************

Marina cerró la puerta de su casa, cuando de pronto vio a alguien salir disparado por enfrente, el muchacho llevaba el abrigo a medio poner y la mochila sujetada por un hombro, el pelo rubio, ya medio largo, le caía despeinado sobre la cara haciéndolo ver muy sexy, los ojos y la cara del chico denotaban enfado, estaba segura de que llegaba tarde, pero no se pudo resistir a saludarlo;

-¡Marquitos!-el chico se giro sorprendido por el diminutivo, hacia mucho tiempo que ella no lo utilizaba-¡Buenos días!

-Los días no pueden ser muy buenos que digamos, no te das cuenta de la hora que es, vas a llegar tarde-tan solo dio media vuelta colocándose bien el abrigo y la mochila, pero cuando intento correr para reiniciar su camino, algo lo agarró del brazo-¿Se puede saber que haces?-le dio la cara a la chica con enfado.

-No vayas tan rápido-sonrió dulcemente-hay tiempo de sobra.

Fue cuando más o menos lo comprendió, miro a las manos de la chica y vio que llevaba dos cascos de moto, miro hacia un lado y hacia otro para ver si lograba localizar a alguien.

-¿Donde se ha metido ese idiota?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que idiota?-luego de pensarlo dos minutos se acordó-Si te refieres a William no esta por aquí-se rió al ver que todavía seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces, ¿de quien son los cascos?

Ella tan solo sonrió.

***********************************************************************************************

La situación en la secundaria de Tomoeda no podía ser más tensa, a ambos les tocaba servicio a la vez y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, por miedo a que el otro le respondiera con gritos, ella tenía cara de enfado mientras que él permanecía tranquilo. La indiferencia de él la ponía nerviosa, no aguanto más;

-¿ES QUE TU JAMÁS PUEDES DEMOSTRAR LO QUE SIENTES?-el grito sorprendió al muchacho que se giro rápidamente hacia ella con el mismo rostro de tranquilidad que siempre-Odio que te hagas el indiferente, odio que no demuestres nada.-bajo el tono de voz y la suavizo un poco-Deberías de ser más expresivo.

-Y tu deberías de escuchar más a la gente-respondió el girándose y dirigiéndose a la pizarra para borrarla-Si me escucharas, tal vez volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, cuando tu estás delante-volvió a hablar él.

-Bueno,-Sakura hizo ruido con una silla, sacándola del lugar y poniéndola en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia la pizarra a la altura que estaba él-ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar-se sentó en ella y cruzó las piernas-Por tal ya no hay nada más que hacer.

-Esta bien-dejo el borrador en su sitio, la pizarra ya estaba borrada, se acercó a ella y se sentó encima de una mesa justo a su lado -¿Dime que es lo que quieres saber?

-Todo-giro la silla de nuevo para quedarse encarado a él-no omitas detalles y se sincero, quiero saberlo todo.-Sakura miro a Shaoran a los ojos con determinación, aunque le doliera lo quería saber todo.

-Bueno, justo hace una semana-y el chico comenzó a recordar el incidente...........................

************************************Una semana antes***************************************

-Gloria, dime que es lo que quieres para que me pueda marchar,-miro hacia otro lado y se sonrojó un poco-He quedado con Sakura y la verdad no quisiera llegar tarde a nuestra cita.

La chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño, y dio un soplido de exasperación, el cual hizo moverse parte de su pelo castaño oscuro hacia un lado, siempre que estaba con él fuera para lo que fuera aparecía un tema, Sakura. No podía pasarse más de dos minutos sin hablar de ella.

-Vamos,-se impaciento el joven mago-¿me vas a decir que pasa o no?.

-"Idiota"-pensó ella-"todavía no puedo decírtelo porque falta un factor"

A la vez, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, le habían dicho que Shaoran había ido a hablar con la chica nueva, la verdad estaba tan confiada que no pensó que ocurriera nada. De repente oyó dos voces una de las cuales reconoció como la de su novio;

-"Bueno, no creo que les importe que este yo delante"-pensó la Card Master mientras se dirigía hacia la clase de la cual provenían las voces.

-"Ahora es el momento"-la chica de cabellos oscuros se decidió a hablar-Shaoran-comenzó con voz temblorosa, el chico se puso a mirarla, había un toque de sensualidad en la voz de la muchacha-tu me gustas-se fue acercando más, con movimientos felinos que harían temblar a cualquier persona-desde el momento en que te vi me gustaste-él permanecía quieto inmóvil, dio un pequeño salto cuando ella lo rodeo con sus brazos-Me gustas mucho-se abalanzó contra él y lo beso en los labios, el joven chino abrió los ojos, e intento apartarla, pero le fue casi imposible.

De repente un grito se escucho en la sala;

-¡SHAORAN!-Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos los miraba fijamente, como sin creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Sakura.......-la voz del mago empezó a temblar-No es lo que parece.................

-¡IDIOTA!-la chica grito con furia y salió corriendo del edificio. El joven de cabellos marrones empujo a la chica que aun lo abrazaba y salió detrás de ella.

************************************************************************************************

-Ya, ¿y te crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme eso?-preguntó escéptica Sakura.

-Créete lo que quieras-le contestó él mirándola fijamente-yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, es tu decisión.-antes de que pudiera decir nada la acallo-No te pido que me perdones, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, solo te pido que vuelvas a hablarme como amigos, se que no será como antes pero debemos de tratar de volver a confiar el uno en el otro.

-Hace tiempo que te perdone-ella cambio la mirada de enfado por una triste-pero no puedo olvidarlo, se que no me será fácil, pero debo de volver a confiar en ti.

-Entonces,¿sin rencores?-murmuró él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sin rencores-pero de repente la sonrisa de ella cambio a ceño fruncido-Pero si haces algo parecido no te perdonaré.

-Vaya, parece que la parejita se ha reconciliado-sonrió Eriol mientras entraba en clase-Mi enhorabuena.

-No nos hemos reconciliado-se apresuró a decir Sakura-, tan solo lo he perdonado, eso no quiere decir que volvamos a salir juntos.

-Bueno, algo es algo, no mi querido pariente-Shaoran frunció el ceño-Creo que si no lo hubieses perdonado su cara hubiese sido de mala ostia de por vida.

Shaoran se giro enrojecido llegaba a ser exasperante su mejor amigo, Sakura tan solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, eso significaba que a él todavía le interesaba, pero si quería algo, que se la ganase de nuevo, podría resultar divertido.

De repente la japonesa miro a Eriol;

-¿Donde está Tomoyo? Normalmente venís juntos.

-No se-y se encogió de hombros-la he esperado un rato, pero no ha venido.

-Extraño-afirmo Shaoran mientras los dos se giraban a mirarlo-No quiero ser pesimista, pero ayer me pareció sentir una presencia mágica, débil, pero al fin y al cabo presencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tal vez no andaba tan equivocado. 

**********************************************************************************************

La moto avanzaba sin descanso a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria Seijô, pero lo extraño era que el conductor de dicha moto llevaba falda, de repente un semáforo cambio y se puso en rojo. Segundos después apareció una moto conocida;

-Vaya, mira quien esta a nuestro lado-le murmuró Marc a Marina, el chico llevaba el uniforme del Tomoeda´s English School.

-Marc-le dijo de vuelta con unos ojos de niña juguetona-agarrate fuerte, creo que vamos a divertirnos un poco.

De repente el ocupante de la otra moto sonrió y comenzó a hablar;

-¿No crees que es una moto muy grande para una chica?

-No, si dementes machistas como tu pueden llevar una, ¿por qué no yo?-le preguntó ella, el motorista de al lado no sabia quien era, puesto que el casco le tapaba totalmente la cara, gracias al cristal oscuro que llevaba.

-Demuestra lo buena que eres-e hizo rugir su moto.

-De acuerdo-le contestó dándole más gas a la suya-Hasta la preparatorio Seijô.

-Si pierdes- continuo él-Saldrás conmigo.

-Si tu pierdes-sonrió ella-No volverás a decir que una mujer no puede llevar una moto

Justo en ese instante el semáforo se puso en verde y comenzó la carrera. Las dos motos avanzaban en igual posición durante un buen rato, hasta que pareció que la chica se había quedado atrás, cuando ya se veía la preparatoria el chico sonrió, la victoria era suya, pero de repente Marina cambió de marcha y le adelantó como una exhalación llegando antes que él.

Los dos jóvenes bajaban de la moto, cuando se quitaron los cascos la cara de la española era una sonrisa, la del sueco era de espanto;

-¡Estas loca!-le gritó el chico rubio-¡Yo no me vuelvo a subir contigo en moto! ¿Que hubiese pasado si nos llega a pillar la policía?

-Me habría hecho la sueca-le contesto con ironía.

Se oyó el caer de algo pesado al suelo, era el casco de su oponente;

-¿¿¿Marina???-preguntó con temor, el chico moreno.

-¿Acaso esperabas a la reina de Saba?-sonrió la rubia al chico, para luego acercarse y darle dos besos- Sabes William eres un machista.-y se alejó de él entrando en la preparatoria.

-¿Nos vemos esta tarde?-preguntó el canadiense gritando.

-Vale-le contestó ella girándose, con Marc al lado, mientras la chica hablaba contenta el sueco le recriminaba algo.

-Entonces.........-murmuró recogiendo el casco del suelo, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza-Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza William-se subió en la moto-Lo habrías notado antes.

***********************************************************************************************

Toda la clase había estado mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que ella entrase con una sonrisa cálida y que su falta no fuese nada más que por unas horas. Llego el descanso, tal vez no era el mejor momento, mientras estaban comiendo un profesor se acercó al grupo de amigos.

-Señores-dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Alex?-preguntó Eriol desconcentrado-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Tengo que daros una mala noticia-el hermano de Eriol tenía una mirado muy triste-al parecer su amiga Tomoyo fue atacada ayer.

-¿Que dice, esta de broma, verdad?-le interrumpió Rika, pues parecía que de las chicas era la única que podía salir de su trance.

-No es ninguna broma, su amiga fue atacada ayer, y aunque al parecer no ha sufrido daños físicos tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que...........-tomo aire antes de decir esto.

-¿Que? No nos dejes en vilo-le recriminó Li, que miraba como Sakura estaba con los ojos desorbitados y con cara de espanto.

-Bueno, ya les he dicho que físicamente esta bien-trató de calmarlos, al parecer las chicas si se calmaron-pero tiene amnesia.

-¿Amnesia?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Es decir, Tomoyo a perdido la memoria-murmuró Sakura muy levemente, para segundos después salir corriendo.

-¿A donde va ?-murmuró Yamazaki.

-Va a verla-le respondió Shaoran sin dudarlo.

-Hermano-detuvo con la voz Eriol-mientras se acercaba a él-¿Crees que han podido ser.....?

-Eso debes averiguarlo tu-le dijo con una mirada fría-Yo no se nada.

-¿Alex?-murmuró sorprendido.

-Perdona mi comportamiento-le susurró de repente-Se que estas muy preocupado por ella, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, a menos que quieras que te ayude a salir de aquí .-sonrió como adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

-No, esperaré hasta el final de las clases para ir a verla, supongo que Sakura será su mejor apoyo-y con esto volvió donde sus compañeros.

-Ay, hermanito. Mira que llegas a ser imbecil-y la mirada fría volvió a sus ojos.

*************************************************************************************************

Sakura corrió desesperadamente hacia casa de su mejor amiga, no le importaba haber salido sin permiso del instituto, solo le importaba saber el estado de su prima. Pronto diviso la mansión Daidôji, pero, ¿y si no estaba allí?¿Y si estaba en el hospital? No importaba, allá donde estuviese ella acudiría. Llego a la gran verja de hierro, y llamo al timbre sin descanso, cuando oyó a una del servicio doméstico hablar;

-Residencia Daidôji, ¿quien es?

-Sakura Kinomoto-respondió aún jadeando.

-La señorita Tomoyo en estos momentos no...........

-Sakura-se oyó una voz conocida-menos mal que estas aquí, pasa inmediatamente-Sonomi parecía realmente feliz de oír aquella voz.

La puerta se abrió y ella volvió a correr hacia la entrada principal, donde la ejecutiva la esperaba, tenía unas grandes ojeras, aspecto de cansancio y además sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Sakura, ¿tu estas bien, verdad?-mientras ambas entraban sonrió como pudo la Card Master y afirmó con la cabeza-Menos mal.

-¿Como paso? cuentéeme-le dijo rápidamente.

-No sabemos lo que paso-agachó la cabeza y trato de ocultar las lágrimas-Al ver que era tarde salí para ver si venia por la calle, normalmente siempre llega con el joven Hiragisawa, no pensé en llamarlo, no quería preocuparlo, ni a él ni a ti por supuesto. Camine un poco, casi acercándome hasta el cruce, allí la encontré-los ojos le tintinearon lágrimas-desmayada y sin signos de violencia, cuando despertó en cuanto apenas me reconoció-la mujer rompió a llorar, la niña de ojos color esmeralda la acercó a un sillón-Esa noche le iba a comunicar que me marchaba de viaje, y quería que ella se viniese conmigo, era una de las pocas noches que llegaba pronto.........-el llanto ya no la dejo continuar.

-Ya veo-sonrió la Card Master-No se preocupe, si logro recordarla eso ya es un paso, le prometo que entre todos haremos que recupere la memoria.

-Esta en su habitación, concretamente en la sala de video-le dijo la mujer que estaba sentada-No me ha dejado entrar, al parecer hay algo que no me quiere enseñar.

La chica subió las escaleras otra vez corriendo, y entró en la enorme habitación de su amiga, para dirigirse a la habitación de video, pero no le hizo falta entrar, porque en ese momento Tomoyo salió de dicho lugar, vestida con unos simples vaqueros negros, de campana y una camisa blanca, y por encima de esta un jersey de pico rojo, acompañado con unos zapatos del mismo color que los pantalones;

-¿Sakura?-murmuró la joven de pelo oscuro.

-Si,-sonrió la chica-¿me recuerdas?

-En realidad no mucho-sonrió-Lo se porque he estado mirando los videos, y eres muy parecida a cuando niña.

-Tan observadora como siempre-sonrió Sakura-Pero, ¿recuerdas algo más?

-Si, que eras mi mejor amiga, que tienes un hermano y que tu padre es muy amable-se puso un dedo en la cabeza como tratando de recordar a alguien más-que tu novio se llama Shaoran....

-Ex- novio-le corrigió.

-Bueno, que hay una chica que se llama Nakuru que siempre se cuelga a tu hermano y que tienes poderes mágicos, además de un guardián glotón.-la joven de ojos azules sonrió.

-Recuerdas prácticamente todo-se sorprendió la Card Master-¿alguien más?¿Algún nombre más?

-Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Marina, Marcus, Isabella, Jessy, Ben...........-la chica se sujeto la cabeza-Recuerdo nombres y rostros, pero no se de que los conozco o simplemente quienes son-sonrió a su mejor amiga y le ofreció sentarse con la vista en uno de los sillones-Lo tuyo lo he sabido por los videos que tengo.

-Has nombrado a todos menos a una persona, ¿te suena el nombre de Eriol?

-¿Eriol?-se sorprendió-¿Quien es Eriol? No me suena de nada ese nombre.

-¿QQQUUUEEE?-gritó sorprendida Sakura

************************************************************************************************ 

Al finalizar las clases cada cual se iba por su lado, Marina y Marc estaban en las afueras de la escuela, justo en el lugar donde había aparcado la moto;

-¿Para que te ha llamado la profesora Palamayako?

-Bueno,-comenzó la chica un poco nerviosa-para dos cosas. La primera es que me ha propuesto un pequeño trabajito junto a ella en la primaria, quiere que le ayude con los diablillos para preparar el festival.

-¿Y la segunda?-le preguntó mientras se ponía el casco, pero antes de ponerselo ella lo detuvo y le puso carita de niña buena-No me pongas esa cara-se le acercó más, hasta quedar a una distancia escandalosamente corta-¿Que es lo que quieres?-tragó saliva al decir estas ultimas palabras, debía de dejar de ponerse tan nervioso cuando ella estaba tan cerca.

-Me ha preguntado si tu y yo nos podíamos presentar a las pruebas de baile para el festival y yo le he dicho que sin problemas-junto sus manos, en forma de plegaria y imitando a una niña pequeña le dijo-Porfa di que si, dime que serás mi pareja.

Después de pensarlo un poco y verla con esa carita y esos ojos;

-¡Oh! Esta bien-se resignó.

-¡Gracias!-le gritó abalanzándose sobre él y dándole besos-Ahora volvamos a casa, que yo tengo que ir a hablar con un machista.

-¿Desde cuando tratas tan mal a William?-ahora si se puso el casco y se subió en la moto.

-No me gustan los tíos machistas-murmuró Marina a la vez que se subía en la parte delantera de esta y le daba gas, para luego acelerar.

***********************************************************************************************

-Residencia Daidôji, ¿quien es?

-Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragisawa, somos compañeros de Tomoyo-dijo el primero.

-Adelante-la gran verja se abrió .

-¿Crees que estará bien?-preguntó Eriol con cara de preocupado.

-Espero que si-se encogió de hombros el chino-si solo es amnesia se podrá recuperar.

-No sabéis que la amnesia puede ser permanente-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Marc!-se sorprendieron los dos a la vez-Deja de hacer tonterías ¿quieres?-se enfadó Shaoran.

-Bueno-cambio su cara de burlón a serio mientras continuaban caminando hacia la puerta principal-He venido lo más rápido que he podido, Marina me ha dicho que vendría más tarde, que si no la persona con la que se iba a ver podía empezar a sospechar.

-¿Podría empezar a sospechar?-pregunto el joven Li antes de llamar al portón-¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros el sueco-Eriol, estás muy callado, ¿preocupado?

-Debes de estarlo-apareció Sakura por la puerta-Porque a la única persona que Tomoyo no recuerda es a ti.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cara volvió a ser de preocupación.

-Estan aquí Nakuru, Yukito y mi hermano-continuo la Card Master-al igual que Keroberos y Spinnel-los hizo pasar y empezaron a subir las escaleras-No logró entender nada, es capaz de recordar a Nakuru y a Spinnel, pero a ti no.

-Sigo sin lograr entenderlo-murmuró Eriol-A menos que..........

-¡Eriol! Menos mal que llegaste-dijo jovial Yukito a la entrada de una habitación.-Nakuru esta adentro tratando de hacer que Tomoyo te recuerde.

-Si, más vale que entres o ten por seguro que a la pobre Tomoyo le va a dar un ataque-Murmuró Touya que salía en esos instantes de la habitación.

-Vamos, entremos y veamos si lo que dicen es verdad-y con un empujón Shaoran metió a Eriol dentro de la habitación.

En el sofá encontraron a Tomoyo y a Nakuru rodeadas de un montón de álbumes de fotos, junto con Kero y con Spinnel que estaban discutiendo sobre como se veían ellos en los retratos.

-Yo soy veinte mil veces más guapo que tu-comenzó a reírse Kero-Realmente no hay nadie más guapo que yo en este planeta.

-Keroberos eres un presumido-dijo con su típico tono de seriedad Spinnel-Lo único que te importa es tu apariencia y la comida.

-Es que uno tiene sus prioridades en la vida-cuando dijo esto Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Mira-le dijo Nakuru-Esta foto es de hace tres veranos-y señalo a un álbum que los chicos no podían ver-Verdad que es.....-Nakuru dejo de chillar y vio a su amo allí-¡Eriol!Ven Tomoyo, te lo presentare de nuevo-levantó a la joven haciendo que tirara todas las fotos al suelo, y que casi atropellara a los guardianes.

-¡Ves con cuidado Nakuru!-le gritaron enfadados los dos a la vez.

-¿Los recuerdas?-preguntó Sakura.

-A ellos dos si-y señalo a Shaoran y a Marcus, el cual había entrado detrás de ellos-¿Marcus?-dijo señalando al rubio-¿Shaoran?-señalo al otro chico, ambos asintieron complacidos-Pero a él.......-miro a Eriol y le sonrió-por lo que veo tu eres Eriol, lamento mucho que seas al único que no recuerdo, pero estoy segura que con un poco de tiempo lograre acordarme de todos.

-No te preocupes, tampoco importa.

-Claro que importa Eriol-refunfuño Marc-No podemos dejar que ella se olvide de ti, con la de cosas que habéis pasado juntos, no las debe de olvidar.

-¿Cosas que hemos pasado juntos?-la chica de cabello moreno puso cara pensativa-¿A caso hemos sido novios o algo por el estilo?-toda la sala se enmudeció y Eriol comenzó a sonreír con su típica sonrisa dulce, y de repente todos estallaron en risas-Vale, creo que he dicho algo que no tocaba-frunció el ceño.

-No, tu y yo no hemos sido novios-siguió sonriendo Eriol.

-Claro, Eriol no es ningún Casanova-consiguió decir Nakuru entre risas-Pero no porque el no quiera, sino porque no es su estilo.

-Lástima-afirmo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación-Eres muy guapo, y muy amable, además pareces buen chico, creo que no me arrepentiría si hubiese salido contigo-esto hizo acallar las risas, ¿desde cuando Tomoyo decía estas cosas?-Voy a por el té, ahora mismo subo-y desapareció por la puerta.

-Me voy con ella-afirmó Kero-asi la convenzo y me trae algún pastel.

-Tu y tu estómago, mejor será que vaya contigo-le reprendió el guardián de Eriol.

-Tu también estas preocupado por ella, ¿verdad Spinnel?-y ambos guardianes salieron por el mismo lugar que Tomoyo.

El silencio invadió la enorme habitación, todos seguían bastante sorprendidos por aquella respuesta.

-Esa,-afirmó Marc-no parecía la Tomoyo que todos conocemos, yo menos que vosotros, pero creo que se como es.

-Cierto,-afirmó Shaoran-nunca ha sido tan...........

-¿que le ha pasado?-de repente Sakura rompió a llorar-todo el día se ha comportado normal, hasta que ha visto a Eriol había sido la Tomoyo de siempre-Shaoran le acercó un pañuelo-Gracias-le susurró.

-Deja de llorar, así no vas a solucionar nada-Sakura miro a Shaoran, no importaba la de veces que dijera esa frase, siempre tendría efecto sobre ella-Ahora lo que hay que hacer es averiguar que le ha pasado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Eriol mientras salía de la habitación-, voy a hablar un poco con Yue a ver si él es capaz de ayudarme a resolver algo.

-De acuerdo-contestó Marc-Nosotros trataremos de devolverle algunos recuerdos, ¿nos ayudas Nakuru?

-No, si no te importa-le miró con una sonrisa a Marc, para inmediatamente dirigirse donde Eriol-yo también quiero estar presente cuando Eriol hable con Yue.-se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Te comprendo Nakuru, pero no me lo canses demasiado-le guiño un ojo Sakura quien ya había dejado de llorar, acto seguido la reencarnación de Clow y su guardiana salieron por la puerta-Y yo me voy a ayudar a Tomoyo, quiero saber que piensa sobre.............-de repente calló y les saco la lengua a ambos-Creo que no os importa-y cerró dejando a Shaoran y Marc con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Mujeres!-exclamó el chino-¿Quien las entiende?

-El que lo haga debe de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo-y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá.

************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en Washington;

-¡Ben, baja ahora mismo de tu habitación, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo!-gritó su abuelo al pie de la escalera.

-Hola Sheresade-apareció una personita, no era nada menos que la hermanita pequeña de Ben Athenea-Hacia mucho que no venias, más de una semana-la niña le sonrió-la verdad es que te echaba de menos-y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-la abrazó fuertemente, no se explicaba como podría haberle hecho daño a aquella niña.

-Benny esta arriba, en su habitación-ahora aparecieron los dos hermanos medianos por la puerta, mientras hablaba Thomas, endureció su mirada hacia la chica-Volvió hace una semana muy enfadado, lloró mucho, y tu tienes la culpa-diciendo esto se marchó hacia la cocina.

-Thomas-le replicó su abuelo-vuelve aquí ahora mismo y pídele perdón.

-Abuelo-lo miro Fanny levantándose las gafas-ella sabe que Thomas tiene razón, la culpa de que Ben tenga esa depresión la tiene solo ella-y la niña de ocho años subió a su habitación sin tan si quiera mirar a la pelirroja.

-Yo no creo que tu tengas la culpa-la miro la niñita, quería decirle algo, la veía con una cara muy triste-Lo que pasa es que ellos se creen que les vas a quitar a su hermano mayor, pero yo quiero que seas mi hermanita mayor-y dicho esto le intento guiñar el ojo, pero como no le salía cerraba los dos, la pelirroja sonrió.

-Creo que será mejor que subas y entres en su cuarto-dijo afablemente la Sra Collins, mientras cogía a Athenea por los sobacos y la subía en brazos.

-Y no te olvides de cerrar el pestillo-le aseguró el Sr Collins-de este modo no podrá escaparse.

-Pero.....-trató de reclamar la joven.

-Nada de peros-de un empujón le hizo subir el anciano tres escalones-Ya va siendo hora de que arregléis esta tontería.

-Pero no hagáis cositas extrañas dentro del cuarto-sonrió inocentemente la niña, a lo que la chica tenía su cara, como su pelo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, tenía miedo, sabía que nada más verla la echaría a patadas, pero sería una pesada y hasta que no lograse hablar con él no se movería de la habitación, era la hora de dejar las cosas claras.

************************************************************************************************

Ambos guardianes de la luna estaban en uno de los innumerables balcones que poseía la mansión Daidôji, sentados en unas sillas y junto a ellas una pequeña mesa, junto a ellos se encontraba la reencarnación del mago Clow, el silencio se había hecho hacía unos minutos, llevaban más de dos horas hablando y tratando de resolver algo que no entendían.

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-grito ya de la impotencia el joven de lentes-No entiendo porque ella-se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado para acercarse hacia la barandilla del balcón y asomarse-no tiene nada que ver, por el momento solo habían atacado a familiares directos de los nuestros, y ahora ella.

-Es tu amiga, ¿no?-murmuró Yue con su tranquilidad de siempre, Eriol se giro y asintió-Ahí tienes la respuesta, no es necesario darle tantas vueltas.

-Pero.....-murmuró Ruby Moon-no solo tiene esa pequeña amnesia, Tomoyo se comporta de forma diferente-ambos los miraron esperando que continuara-es decir, ella jamás utiliza ropa como la que lleva hoy, no es tan...., como explicarlo, directa con la gente-se refería al comentario realizado por la joven en la habitación-con esto no es con lo que quieren hacerte daño, es con otra cosa Eriol.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-la miro escéptico Yue-no creo que la mejor amiga de mi ama tenga su personalidad cambiada, yo la he observado igual que siempre.

-Hombre-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos-igual, igual no está-una joven de ojos marrones entró, acompañada del rubio platino-la noto extraña.

-Marina, ¿donde estabas?¿cuando has llegado?-preguntó inmediatamente Eriol.

-Estaba con su amigo William-Marc dijo amigo en tono irónico-y ha venido hace media hora- se sentó ocupando el lugar que Eriol había dejado vació.

-¿Que opinas?-quiso saber Nakuru-¿Verdad que no es la misma?

-Creo que no, tiene algo diferente, pero no creo que sea malo-sonrió la española.

-¿Por qué ella y no otra?-susurró en un murmullo Eriol, mirando en dirección al paisaje que observaba desde el balcón, que fue captado por la española, les hizo un gesto a los guardianes, a lo que ambos volvieron a su forma prestada y salieron en silencio por la puerta, miro a su mejor amigo y le hizo cara de "vete", a lo que él le contesto con la mirada que no, le lanzó una mirada que decía," esto no es una suplica, es una orden", y se marchó-No era necesario de que los tiraras.

-Te crees que soy tonta y que me lo ibas a contar con ellos delante-Eriol se giro y le dio la cara-Siéntate, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, y no quiero excusas-lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en una silla, ella se sentó en la de enfrente-Ahora cuéntame la verdad.-los ojos de ella eran tan serios, que Eriol se decidió a hablar.

************************************************************************************************

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la pelirroja lo vio, tumbado en su cama, con los cascos puestos y la música muy alta, tan alta que hasta ella podía escucharla claramente. Cerró la puerta y paso el pestillo tal y como le habían aconsejado, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, el era tan alto y fuerte que en menos de dos minutos la sacaría de la habitación.

-¡Lárgate!-se oyó la voz de Ben, el cual aún estaba tumbado en la cama-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, además-ahora si que se levantó, se quitó los cascos y la miro con sus ojos verdes-no quiero compenetrarme con el enemigo.

-¡Escúchame de una puñetera vez!-se le acercó ella y lo agarro por la camisa-Yo no he querido jamás hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. De hecho no crees que si hubiese sido así no te lo hubiese contado.

El joven se levantó, su metro ochenta y cinco centímetros se hicieron patentes, le sonrió irónicamente.

-Sabes, no te creo-y le soltó de un manotazo las pequeñas manos que le agarraban la camisa-Estoy seguro de que es una de tus trampas-le tomo de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta-Ahora larga.....-no pudo acabar la frase porque oyó unos sollozos que provenían de la chica.

-¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo la verdad?-el rostro de la chica estaba repleto de lágrimas, a lo que él no aguantaba más, le soltó la mano con suavidad, ella se tapó la cara con ambas y siguió llorando-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser quien soy, además ni siquiera se cual es la intención de mi superior......-de repente dejo de llorar, cuando sintió los enormes brazos de Ben a su alrededor y como la levantaba casi un palmo del suelo, ella era mucho más bajita.

-Perdóname-le susurró en el oído-yo no sabía nada, solo he pensado en mi, soy un egoísta-la chica estaba temblando en su abrazo, si bien no era el primero si era el más tierno que le daba-Yo, no quiero perder a mis hermanos, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti,-"aunque es inevitable" pensó hacia si mismo- así que no te he delatado ante los míos, solo lo sabe una persona, pero es mi mejor amigo así que no dirá nada-la chica se sorprendió todavía más, cuando se soltó suavemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso por mi?-el chico asintió-Gracias-le sonrió dulcemente-yo tampoco le diré nada a nadie, no voy a dejar que hagan daño a tus hermanos.

Se dirigió a la puerta quito el seguro y se dispuso a irse cuando una gran mano tomo la suya, el chico se acercó y le susurró en el oído.

-Tampoco lo he hecho porque te quiero-la chica abrió mucho los ojos-pero hasta que esto acabe es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Ben....-murmuró ella sorprendida-estas de broma-lo volvió a mirar-Dime que es mentira.

-No-sonrió tristemente-que no te delate no quiere decir que no vaya a luchar contigo, eres mi contraparte y no pienso dejar que me ganes, así que finge que no me conoces, yo haré lo mismo.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó la pelirroja que salió corriendo de la casa envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

-Es mejor así-sonrió el chico, al cual sus abuelos miraban como aprobando su actitud.

-¿Volverá?-preguntó Athenea.

-En un tiempo no-sonrió Ben agachándose hasta la altura de su pequeña hermana-pero cuando lo haga te prometo que será para siempre-ambos hermanos se sonrieron, y los dos mayores se acercaron para abrazar a su hermano mayor, acababa de sacrificar algo muy importante para él.

***********************************************************************************************

Había pasado una semana desde que Tomoyo había perdido la memoria, aunque misteriosamente los recuerdos regresaban a ella en cuanto veía a alguien o visitaba algún lugar, bueno, no todos, de Eriol no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Una tarde al finalizar las clases la chica se dirigió hacia el aula de música en busca de más recuerdos.

-Tomoyo-se oyó una voz a espaldas de la chica que observaba el piano en el aula de música.

-Dime Eriol-le sonrió girándose para darle la cara-¿Vas a tocar el piano?

-¿Como sabes que toco el piano?-abrió de forma enorme los ojos.

-Por las partituras que llevas en la mano-señalo la chica de ojos azules.

-"Idiota, como se iba a acordar de algo que tu haces"-pensó Eriol.

-¿Me dejas que me quede?

-Si, claro, como no-sonrió dulcemente mientras ocupaba su lugar en la banqueta del piano, ella se sentó encima de este y cruzo las piernas de un modo muy femenino.

Eriol comenzó a tocar la dulce melodía que ambos iban a tocar para esa festival, tal vez le trajese recuerdos y lo comenzara a recordar. Cuando llegó a un compás Tomoyo comenzó a cantar.

Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. 

El chico de lentes siguió tocando, porque ella se giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como diciéndole que siguiera, pero al comenzar el siguiente la chica de cabello azabache se cogió la cabeza, parecía que esta le iba a estallar.

-¿Tomoyo, estas bien?-se levantó inmediatamente dejando de tocar, mientras ella todavía tenía la cabeza tomada.

-"Quítale la llave a Clow"-esa voz tan aguda sonaba en su cabeza-"Quítasela"-las ordenes de la voz eran cada vez más frecuentes.

-¡No!-gritó, y aparto a Eriol de un manotazo.

-"Él fue el que te hizo perder la memoria, acaso no lo recuerdas"-después de esta palabras aparecieron en su mente un montón de imágenes, unos manos tomándola, empotrándola en la pared, y la imagen de una sombra de una persona con el pelo corto y lentes-"El quiere que olvides a todos, solo quiere hacerte daño"

-¡No!-volvió a gritar, y de un salto bajo del piano y salió corriendo, dándole un aviso a Eriol-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

-¡Tomoyo!-hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, pero justo en la salida se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Hermanito, ¿no sabes que esta mal hacer huir a las chicas?

-Menos burlas Alex-trató de levantarse y salir en busca de su amiga, pero la mano de su hermano se lo impidió-Tengo que hablar con ella-de un manotazo se quitó a su hermano de encima, y salió en la misma dirección.

-Sigues siendo un imbecil, hermanito-otra vez los ojos de Alexander se volvieron fríos como el hielo-No vas a conseguir que te escuche, porque yo lo impediré.

************************************************************************************************

Se paseaba por la estancia nervioso, todas las parejas estaban listas, solo faltaba ella, luego decía que el que siempre se retrasaba era él, miro su reloj de nuevo y suspiro.

No sabía porque estaba ahí, bueno en realidad si que lo sabía ella tenía un poder sobre él, y era que todo lo que ella decía iba a misa, si quería participar en ese festival y necesitaba a su pareja de baile no se podía negar, y menos después de la petición de Alexander.

Una chica apareció por la puerta, sofocada y con la cara enrojecida, tal vez por la carrera que se acababa de pegar.

-Lo siento Marc, es que me he entretenido con unas clases-dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento- ya sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

-¿Piensas hacer la prueba con esa ropa?-el sueco le dirigió una mirada rápida, aún conservaba el uniforme del colegio, claro que estaba totalmente desastrado, la camisa por fuera, los calcetines caídos , la corbata a medio abrochar y el abrigo abierto, junto con el pelo completamente desordenado la hacían ver muy sexy, tanto que el pobre muchacho se giró.

-No soy tan tonta como para hacer eso-le recriminó ella poniéndose de pie-me he traído la ropa de entrenamiento, al fin y al cabo es solo una prueba.

-Sabía que dirías eso-la cogió por los hombros y la dirigió hacia los vestuarios-Ves a cambiarte-le señalo con tono autoritario-Aunque eres la única que piensa que para una prueba no hay que ir con las mejores galas-entro con su bolsa haciéndole una mueca de burla.

Una vez dentro por fin comprendió lo que le dijo Marc, todas las chicas estaban maquillándose, haciéndose recogidos de lo más extraños y ni que decir de los atuendos de sus supuestas contrincantes, eran todos de gala.

-¡Marina!-se giro hacia donde venia el grito y vio a su amiga Kanako junto con Liliko y un grupo de chicas del grupo de baile de la escuela-Veo que finalmente vas a presentarte.

-Ya sabes, ordenes de la profesora y yo obedezco-sonrió la chica mientras sacaba de dentro de la bolsa una caja-Bueno, voy a cambiarme-entró dentro de la cabina. Cuando estaba a medio cambiar oyó la voz de Liliko.

-Date prisa, que ahora mismo empiezan las pruebas, nosotras nos vamos, nos toca ya.

-¡Vale!- le gritó.

Salió y ya no quedaba nadie, se acercó a uno de los espejos y se recogió su ahora larga melena en una coleta muy alta, saco la bolsa de maquillaje para emergencias y se dio un par de toques expertos, dejándola de forma bastante natural y se dispuso a salir. ¡Dios! Menuda tontería hacer esa prueba, al fin y al cabo ni ella, ni Marc pertenecían a esa ciudad, pero la insistencia de Alex y de su profesora de baile le habían hecho desistir, en cierto modo ese festival seria una especie de torneo entre las dos escuelas de Bachillerato, y ahora resultaba que ellos dos eran los mejores, no se lo creía, pero en fin.

Salió hacia la zona que había habilitado en el gimnasio, y se acercó a Marc;

-Mira que sabía que te ibas a poner ese conjunto.

-Y por eso tu has elegido el mismo-ambos se miraron, y tanto que llevaban el mismo, para ella una falda, corta, cortísima de vuelo en color ocre, una camisa con las mangas acampanadas en color negro y zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo tono de la camisa. Él iba a la par, camisa negra que se le ceñía al cuerpo marcando sus abdominales y pectorales, pantalón en ocre y zapatos negros.-Creo que te ha encogido la camisa, ahora la llevas más pegada que el año pasado.

-Yo crezco sabes-refunfuño el rubio poniéndole la mano en la cabeza-No como tu que siempre serás la misma enana-la española lo miro con mala cara y le quito la mano de su cabeza, para seguidamente sentarse en una de las sillas que había cerca y observar la selección.

************************************************************************************************

Mientras por el parque del pingüino una pareja de amigos caminaba, ella mirando hacia delante sonriendo como siempre, su compañero miraba en todas direcciones menos hacia ella, estaba demasiado cohibido como para mirarla;

-Hacia tiempo que no caminábamos los dos solos-sonrió la chica de ojos verdes hacia su compañero, clavándolos en los ojos marrones de este.-¿Por qué no hablas, se te comió la lengua el gato?

-No es eso-le respondió retirando la mirada de los ojos de ella-es que no se como comportarme-la chica lanzó una risita-Gracias por reírte de mi vergüenza-le dijo con ironía.

-Es solo que estas monísimo rojo-con dos pasos se puso justo delante de él, haciendo que parase de caminar-¿Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta?-y le guiño un ojo, mientras él se quedó con cara de no entender-Una carrera hasta el puesto de helados, el que pierda invita-sonrió y hecho a correr.

-¡Tramposa!-le recrimino él a la vez que trataba de alcanzarla, le encantaban estos jueguecitos. La adelantó y al llegar al puesto exclamó-¡Gane!

-¡No es justo!-le grito ella-Tus piernas son más largas.

-No seas mala perdedora e invítame.

-¿Pero estas dispuesto a tomarte un helado con el frío que hace?-le preguntó riéndose ella-Además la parada esta cerrada.

-¿Entonces para que me has hecho correr?-frunció el ceño él acercándose a ella y quedándose a escasos centímetros , a ver si de este modo la asustaba como cuando eran niños.

-Para que te relajaras y ...........-no pudo decir nada más porque el joven chino se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia sus labios, justo cuando quedaba poco ella le dio un pequeño empujón para apartarlo-Te lo he dicho, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.

Shaoran iba a replicar, cuando oyeron unos sollozos y una voz conocida, ambos se acercaron al lugar de donde venían, para encontrarse a Tomoyo en una banca escondida, con las manos en su cara. Suavemente Sakura las apartó y la miro sonriéndole, lo único que hizo la joven fue arrojarse encima de su amiga para llorarle en el hombro, ambas terminaron sentadas en el banco.

-¿Que ha pasado Tomoyo?-murmuró Shaoran mientras se sentaba justo en el otro lado que quedaba libre justo al lado de la joven.

-Eriol......-murmuró.

-¿Eriol que?-preguntó impacientemente Sakura.

Su amiga levantó la cara y casi gritando le dijo.

-¡Eriol fue quien me hizo perder la memoria!-la cara de los dos ex-carda captors fue de absoluta sorpresa. 

************************************************************************************************

-Los siguientes-anunció la profesora de baile-Marina Martínez y Marcus Hedger.

-Espero que te acuerdes de como era la coreografía-le susurro ella mientras subían al pequeño escenario habilitado-hace mucho que no bailamos esta canción.

-Tranquila, jamás se me olvidara-la miro a los ojos y suavemente le susurró-porque fue la primera canción que baile contigo-retirándose hacia un lado y poniéndose en posición, mientras ella se quedaba muda.

Cuando Alexander vio que estaban listos dio una señal al técnico de sonido para que preparase la música.

La posición de comienzo tal vez era un poco incomoda, él detrás de ella sujetando con uno de sus fuertes brazos la cintura de ella, por su parte la chica tenía la misma posición y la manos de ambos se unían, con las cabezas agachadas y con una expresión de concentración en el rostro. De repente, comenzó la música y con los primeros compases ambos movían las caderas delicadamente, a la vez que subían su cabeza;

**OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
solo respiro el aire que me das.**

Un golpe en seco de la lenta música y el la hizo girar, de modo que también hizo girar los recuerdos de ella.

_Allí estaba, maldiciendo su vida, maldiciendo a su familia y en especial a su abuela, como demonios le podía hacer eso, estaba harta.¿Que hora era? Las 6 de la mañana, había desaparecido de su casa a las 11 de la noche, pero que importaba, nadie se habría dado cuenta, después de aquella discusión había salido de la habitación dando un portazo, y su abuela era tan orgullosa que jamás iría en su búsqueda._

**Sol de madrugada,   
luna sobre el mar,**

_Y allí en su lugar favorito, su pequeño acantilado desde donde se observaba el mar, había permanecido toda la noche, llorando y observando la noche, que ahora se desvanecía. Se acercó al borde y miro hacía abajo. ¿por qué no saltar y mandar todo a la mierda? Nadie la lloraría, tal vez sus amigos y su tía, pero para el resto del mundo ella no existía. Se coloco delante, con la mitad de los pies sobre el vacío, bastaría con dar una leve sacudida y caería, coloco los brazos en cruz y se dispuso a saltar._

  
**nace tu mirada en mi,   
y empiezo a respirar.**

_Lo que la niña de doce años no sabía es que alguien la observaba, la vio allí, de pie, con el pelo dorado sacudido por la brisa matinal. ¿Que demonios pretendía hacer? De repente coloco sus brazos en cruz. ¿No estaría pensando en saltar? No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, para tomarla justo en el momento en que su cuerpo iba a ir hacia delante, la empujó de los hombros y la hecho hacia detrás salvándola así de caer al mar._

Todo el mundo en el gimnasio estaba mudo, los pasos de ambos eran tan compenetrados y tan bien calibrados que hacían de la escena una de las más hermosas. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta del resto del mundo, aquella era una canción llena de recuerdos.

**Y te siento,  
como un murmullo de viento y sal  
y me envuelve,   
me alza, me baja y me vuelve a levantar**

_Cuando se recupero del golpe se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, alguien le había impedido caer al vacío y ese alguien estaba justo detrás de ella, de pie, mientras ella seguía sentada en el suelo y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando oyó una voz muy alterada;_

_-¡Tu eres idiota!¿Que te creías que ibas a hacer?-no se lo podía creer, aquel idiota la había salvado._

_-¡No te metas en mis asuntos Marcus!-le gritó a la vez que se levantaba y se giraba para darle la cara-¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!_

_-De entierro nos habríamos ido nosotros sino te hubiese impedido que te tirases._

_La chica no aguanto más y rompió a llorar;_

_-No le importo a nadie, mi vida no tiene sentido-le dijo mientras lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos-No le importo a nadie, ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana, ni a mi familia, ni a..........-el sonido de una bofetada reboto se oyó en el aire._

_-No digas eso-le contestó él a la vez que se acercaba a la chica, la cual estaba con su mano en el moflete, justo donde le había pegado._

La concentración de ninguno de los dos disminuía, mientras que los pasos cada vez eran más perfectos, los giros, cualquiera diría que tenían la mente en blanco, mientras que la realidad era que los recuerdos se agolpaban y volvían a ser dos niños de doce años.

**OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
siempre te llevo cerca del alma.  
OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
solo respiro el aire que me das.**

_Ambos estaban más tranquilos, ahora estaban en casa de él;_

_-Me contarás el porque-afirmó, sin darle opción._

_-Es una chiquillada, te va a parecer una tontería-le contestó ella con la misma determinación, pero el clavo sus ojos azules en ella, lo que la intimido y la hizo hablar-Mi abuela ha hecho que mi pareja para el concurso del baile huya, ella solo quiere que me dedique a la música y a los estudios, y para más INRI mis padres no se lo impiden._

_-Es decir, te están obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieres-el sueco le indico que se sentase a su lado en un sofá._

_-No,- se apresuró ella a contradecirle-me encanta la música, pero tengo doce años y parece que tenga más de veinte. He vivido sola desde que mi hermana se marchó a Inglaterra a estudiar, mis padres están muy ocupados con su trabajo y no tienen tiempo para mi, mía abuela, jamás me he llevado bien con ella y mi tía tiene otros asuntos, aunque la pobre pasa mucho tiempo conmigo._

_-Marina,¿por qué no les dices a tus padres como te sientes?-la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-Es decir, si ellos saben como te sientes tal vez te puedan ayudar._

_-Gracias-se acercó al chico y lo abrazó volviendo a llorar._

**Siento tu presencia   
como una ilusión  
y un deseo de volar  
con solo oír tu voz.**

_-¿Nervioso?-le preguntó la niña que estaba a su lado con un vestido de baile de color azul y amarillo, con su pelo largo recogido en un precioso moño._

_-Si solo fueran nervios-el niño vestido con los mismos colores, lo único que su traje se componía de pantalones negros y una camisa con el mismo bordado que el vestido de ella._

_-Vamos Marc-lo alentó un hombre rubio platino, el cual tenía a su lado a la que parecía ser su esposa y a otra pareja más-mira a la cámara-ambos niños se giraron y miraron hacia el hombre._

_Minutos más tarde ambos estaban delante de un palacio de deportes lleno de gente, los nervios del niño no le permitían casi ni andar ._

_-Tranquilízate-le murmuró su acompañante-es un simple baile, piensa que solo estamos tu y yo, y siente que bailas en el aire._

_-Marina......-murmuró mientras la veía ponerse en posición, dejándolo con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad._**  
Y mis dedos  
llenos de humo, vacíos de ti,  
sienten miedo   
pues necesitan tu amor para vivir.**

Justo en ese momento él se desconcentró, volviendo a la realidad, para ver como ella se acercaba de nuevo y le tomaba las manos, pero al tratar de hacer un paso se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Tranquilízate-le volvió a murmurar igual que aquella vez.

-No me puedo tranquilizar-pensó él-pues cuando me empezaste a importar fue cuando empezamos a bailar esta canción, y ahora ya no te tengo conmigo.

-Marc-le murmuró en tono suplicante-por favor concéntrate-le hizo caso.

-Sabes, creo que ahora soy yo el idiota que debería tirarse por el acantilado-le murmuró para volverla hacer girar.

**OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
siempre te llevo cerca del alma.  
OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
como el arrullo de un mar en calma.**

Si, él era su mejor amigo, su amor de la infancia y la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, él era la única persona con la que sentía paz. Desde aquel día........... tal vez, solo tal vez era la persona más importante de su vida, la única persona por la cual merecía luchar. Pero ahora el idiota le decía que era él el que debía tirarse por el acantilado, ¿acaso estaba loco?

Tirase por el acantilado no era mala idea, pero estaba seguro que como hiciese eso ella no le perdonaría, sería capaz de perseguirlo hasta que el mismo infierno para pegarle y decirle lo idiota que era. Cuan cabezona llegaba a ser y como la quería, la única chica de su vida, la única persona por la cual haría cualquier cosa, incluso dar su vida. 

**  
OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
voces de viento, fuego en agua.  
OH,EH,OH,EH.   
OH,EH,OH,OH,AH,  
solo respiro el aire que me das.**

La canción llego a su fin, todo el mundo guardo silencio para luego romper en aplausos, solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que ya habían terminado, pero una de las piernas de Marina falló y tomo a Marc por la camisa cayéndose ambos al suelo.

-¡La próxima vez no te cojas a mi y te caes tu solita!-gritó el chico de ojos azules mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudarla-Además con la caída te he visto las bragas-le murmuró en el oído.

-Fallo, Marquitos-le guiño un ojo-Te recuerdo que este vestido lleva una maillot para cubrir mi ropa interior-y le sacó la lengua, a la vez que se acercaba y le murmuraba en el oído-Lo que me has dicho en el baile, no lo vuelvas a decir ni en broma-le sonrió y salió disparada hacia Alex, el cual le dijo algo, a lo que ella se giró y le levanto un dedo.

-Vaya, volveremos a actuar delante de un gran publico-se dijo para si mismo mientras sonriente la miraba hablar con sus amigas, las cuales la felicitaba por la espectacularidad del baile.

*************************************************************************************************

-No puede ser-murmuró Sakura-Tienes que estar equivocada.

-No-dijo ella tratando de dejar de llorar-Fue él, estoy segura, ahora lo recuerdo, volvía a casa alguien me cogió y me empotró contra la pared, luego vi una sombra y era la de Eriol, estoy segurísima.

Shaoran se levantó del lugar que ocupaba, le puso encima de Tomoyo su abrigo, puesto que esta estaba temblando de frío y no llevaba nada encima.

-¿A donde vas?-le dijo Sakura mientras el chico empezaba a andar.

-Voy a hablar con Eriol, no se que demonios esta pasando-Sakura se acercó hasta él.

-¿No la crees a ella?-Sakura frunció el ceño-Es mi mejor amiga, y también la tuya, ambos sabemos que jamás mentiría.

-Primero creo que debemos escuchar las dos versiones, Tomoyo no esta como para decir que cree y que no, tiene un amnesia parcial, y si al único que no recuerda es a Eriol-hizo una pausa y pensó para finalmente preguntarle a Sakura-¿Tu crees que Eriol querría que Tomoyo se olvidara de él?

-No, pero nadie sabe-se encogió de hombros-Él siempre ha sido muy misterioso, jamás ha hablado con nadie de sus sentimientos o de sus pensamientos, si es verdad que ahora trataba más con Tomoyo........

-No hables de lo que no tienes idea-le dijo Shaoran a Sakura-La única persona en la que Eriol confía plenamente es en Tomoyo, ella es a la única persona que le cuenta todo eso que tu has dicho si necesidad de forzarlo, se puede decir que ella es su confidente, ¿como te sentirías tu si estuvieses en el puesto de Eriol?

-Yo.....-con la vista empañada en lágrimas-no tenía ni idea.

-Esta bien-le dijo girándose y dándole la espalda-pero no llores-se giro para sonreírle al decirle esto último, y luego iniciar la marcha en busca de su mejor amigo.

************************************************************************************************

-Otra vez a bailar juntos-sonrió Marc mientras miraba hacia su compañera.

-Si-le sonrió de vuelta-Dos años sin bailar como pareja, y parece que aún no hemos perdido nuestra compenetración-y luego pensó un poco-Lo que dijiste en el baile ¿era cierto?-él se paró en seco-Si, ¿lo de tirarte acantilado abajo?

-Bueno......-comenzó el sueco pero una voz conocida no le permitió seguir.

-¡Marina!-la voz de William se oyó en la calle, el chico rubio frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos llenos de rabia en los del canadiense, que lo miraba igual, haciendo saltar chispas-¿De donde vienes?-le dijo expresamente a ella.

-Vengo de hacer una prueba de baile con Marcus, para la gala de el mes de abril-le sonrió ella mientras el chico de cabello oscuro se quedaba mirando a Marc.

-Bueno, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-sonrió como ya sabiendo lo que decir-¿Te apetece ir..........

-¡Marinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-una voz infantil se oyó, los tres se giraron para observar a una niña de ojos celestes, acompañada por un chico de más o menos la misma edad que ellos, con lentes, cabello negro y ojos marrones, bastante guapo y no muy musculoso, y con toda la pinta de japonés. La niña corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la española, esta la cogió con gusto.-Se te ha olvidado esto-y la niña sacó como pudo un collar con una cruz de su bolsillo-se te ha olvidado con la prisa que llevabas.

-Gracias-le sonrió ella, y miro al chico que acompañaba a la pequeña-¿Te ha traído hasta aquí?-le sonrió, ahora las miradas de odio de los dos occidentales se dirigieron hacia el japonés.

-Si-y dio un bufido cuando dijo-Umi, bájate de encima de ella-la niña obedeció y se bajo, la niña se quedó mirando a los dos chicos.-Y también te venia a devolver esto-y de la pequeña mochila del instituto Seijô saco un libro fino, con el titulo "El libro de las Bestias" en castellano-Me encantó y no me resulto difícil de leer.

-¡Marina!-volvió a gritar la niña-¿Quienes son estos chicos tan guapos?-ambos se sonrojaron-¡Ah! Este es el "capullo" de Marc-dijo señalando al rubio y diciendo la palabra en español, a lo que William se echó a reír.

-Bueno, os presentare formalmente. Umi, Akira ellos son Marcus Hedger y William Hameleigh, chicos ellos son Umi y Akira Yoshizumi, esta revoltosa esta en mi clase de baile de primaria-y le toco la cabeza a la pequeña.

-Quería comentarte un par de cosas, respecto bueno-miro a los chico de reojo-lo que tu sabes.¿Estas ocupada?

-No, verdad que no os importa-y les sonrió-nos vemos luego, tengo que hablar con Akira de un asunto.

-¡Si!- gritó la niña a la vez que tiraba de Marina hacia la otra acera-¡Me voy con mi maestras favorita!-en menos de dos minutos ya la había llevado cien metros delante, y junto a ellas Akira.

-¡Nos vemos!-gritó a ambos muchachos, que se quedaron absortos observando como se alejaba hablando animadamente con el chico de lentes.

-¿¡Quien era ese idiota!?-gritó de repente William.

-No lo se-frunció el ceño el sueco-pero creo que ambos hemos encontrado un nuevo rival.

-Bueno-lo miro con una expresión extraña el canadiense-dicen que si juntamos nuestras fuerzas nos lo quitaremos antes de encima.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?-lo miro desafiante el sueco-Seguramente será solo un amigo.

-Si, pero te da tanta rabia como a mi que este junto a ella-sonrió al ver que el rubio volvía a poner cara de enfadado-¿Trato hecho?-y le extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho-la aceptó el sueco con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

**Notas de la autora:** Y después de más de dos meses he vuelto. Ya lo se, soy una tardona. Pero bueno la uni me absorbe, y ahora no se si hasta febrero podré volver a escribir, porque en enero tengo los examenes de Uni.

Bueno, ¿quien será el atacante de Tomoyo?¿Eriol o......?Je,je,je. Y volvió a aparecer Ben (Osito Benny....¡k mono!) un poco diferente a lo que era, ahora ha sido un poco más duro. Y luego, nuevo personaje a la vista, como yo digo no hay dos sin tres y Akira es el tercero en la disputa o tal vez no.

Las canciones utilizadas son El aire que me das de David Bustamante, y el trocito que canta Tomoyo es sin Miedo a nada de Alex Ubago y Amaia Moentero.

Espero que me dejéis Reviews, puesto que desde el capitulo 7 no recibo ninguno, y la verdad, eso hace que me den ganas de cortar el fic, aunque no me lo creo ni yo, porfa si alguien lo sigue que me lo diga, y que me diga en lo que tengo que mejorar.

Esperando escribir pronto

Besos 

Lapislázuli.


	11. Verdades a la cara Vuelvo a casa

Capitulo11: Verdades a la cara. Vuelvo a casa.

El sol ya se había puesto y la noche todavía clara bañaba Tomoeda, Eriol corría en busca de su amiga, la había perdido de vista una vez se habían adentrado en el parque,¡maldito Alex!, si no lo hubiese entretenido ya había arreglado este malentendido. Cansado decidió sentarse un par de minutos en un banco, después seguiría buscando.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-la voz sonó a sus espaldas, y la reconoció fácilmente.

-Si, Shaoran-le contestó sin girar a mirarlo-busco a Tomoyo.

-Pues vas en lado opuesto-de un salto se sentó al lado de su amigo, ahora este le miraba preguntándole el lugar-Esta cerca de la zona de los columpios, con Sakura-Eriol trató de levantarse pero la mano de su amigo se lo impidió-No creo que quiera verte.

-Debo arreglar este mal entendido-se levantó rápidamente, pero Li fue más rápido y se interpuso, no dejándole pasar-¿Desde cuando te gusta jugar a estos juegos, Shaoran?

-Siéntate-el modo de hablar era imperativo y por una vez la reencarnación de Clow Reed obedeció-Quiero saber que ha pasado. Hemos encontrado a Tomoyo en un banco del parque repleta de lágrimas-lo miró de forma gélida-nos dijo que eras tu quien le había hecho perder la memoria.

-¿No creerás que lo hice yo?-lo miro con una sonrisa escéptica, a lo que su amigo chino le contesto con la misma mirada de hielo-Estábamos en la sala de música-comenzó a relatar-sencillamente comencé a tocar el piano y ella me acompañaba cantando, pero cuando iba a empezar el estribillo se ha cogido la cabeza y ha empezado a gritar, cuando he querido ayudarla me ha separado de un empujón y me ha dicho que no me volviera a acercar a ella-ahora miro hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer-¿ De verdad cree que yo le borre la memoria?

-Si-ambos se miraron uno con cara de afirmación y el otro con cara de tristeza-Lo extraño-continuo-es que solo se comporta de forma extraña o dice cosas extrañas cuando estas tu.

-No sabes lo importante que es ella para mi-la voz de Eriol parecía desesperada, Shaoran lo miro de forma pícara-No es lo que estas pensando-sonrió de forma dulce-Ella ha hecho mucho por mi, y tu lo sabes, no soporto esta situación, ella es por decirlo de algún modo mi confidente.

-Lo se, pero opino que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella durante un tiempo, al menos mientras no sepamos que es realmente lo que ocurre-de repente se que pensando-Pero debes de tener en cuenta que hay gente que la cree. Estoy casi seguro de que tanto Sakura como las demás chicas estarán a su lado.

-Pero no creo que me pueda mantener alejado de ella, la veo en clases, por no hablarte ya de que tengo que ensayar con ella el dúo que nos mando hacer Alex.........-de repente el chico de lentes se callo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-murmuró preocupado su acompañante.

-Alex ha estado muy raro conmigo estos días, unas veces me trataba bien, en otras me trataba de forma más fría, más distante. Además hoy me ha impedido el paso y no me ha dejado hablar con Tomoyo.......

-¿Crees que Alex sabe algo de esto?¿De lo que le pasa a Tomoyo?

-Creo que debería hablar con Kaho-la cara de Shaoran se quedo sorprendida-No te sorprendas, va a ser mi cuñada en menos de un mes, además ella sabe algo, siempre sabe algo.-se levantó con ademán de irse.

-Te acompaño-su amigo hizo lo mismo-¿No creerás que me voy a quedar escuchando la conversación de Sakura y Tomoyo? Esas dos tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, como son chicos, ropa, moda........

-Creo que no te gusta oír a Sakura hablar de otros chicos-Shaoran frunció el ceño y siguió andando fingiendo que no había oído nada

********************************************************************************

El sol entraba resplandeciente por la ventana, se había levantado un nuevo día, pero aquel niño de unos siete años no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse;

-Vamos cariño, es hora de que te levantes, vamos a llegar tarde-una mujer de aspecto amable, con el pelo recogido en una trenza trataba de levantarlo.-No mami, no tengo ganas de levantarme, es todavía muy pronto-de debajo de las sabanas a pareció un pequeño de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos miel.

-Si no quieres venir a la sesión de fotos-la mujer hizo un amago de irse.

-Si, claro que si-el niño se levantó por resorte, retiró las sabanas dejándolas caer en el suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras su madre le escogía la ropa.

-Va a ser una sesión muy larga, así que no quiero que provoques ningún desastre-la mujer término de sacar del armario unos pantalones vaqueros-así que trata de controlar tu magia.

-Pero si yo no la utilizo, a menos que sea en defensa propia-se oyó la voz del pequeño desde el cuarto de baño, que estaba situado justo al lado de la habitación.

-Esta vez ni para eso-entreabrió el niño la puerta y tomo la ropa que su madre le tendía-no quiero problemas, además hoy va a haber mucha gente en esa sesión de fotos, van a venir muchas modelos de todos los lugares del mundo y la diseñadora se enfadará si ocurre algo raro.

-Bueno,-salió el pequeño-trataré de no utilizar la magia, además casi nunca lo hago, no se de que te quejas.

-En cinco minutos te esperó en la cocina para desayunar y en menos de media hora nos marchamos hacia el lugar de la sesión-sonrió la mujer

Pronto estuvo solo en el pasillo, se acercó a su habitación y de la mesita de noche tomo algo, que pronto rodeo su cuello, una pequeña cadena con algo que se asemejaba a una llave, tenía forma de media luna, marchó rápidamente hacia abajo, pensando en que le habrían preparado para desayunar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las 10;30 de la mañana, el niño con los ojos color miel se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no paraba de preguntar a los técnicos y a los especialista, la iluminación, todo, la verdad es que todo el mundo sonreía al ver al niño tan interesado en esas cosas, apenas tenía siete años.

A lo lejos divisó a un hombre el cual  cámara en mano estaba realizando unas fotos a una de las modelos, el lugar elegido era un paraje natural de Sud África, la verdad es que el niño no sabía ni donde estaba, solo sabía que no había salido del país que lo vio nacer.

-Bien, ahora gírate y sonríe.....así no, no mires a la cámara-el hombre hacia señas a la modelo, una mujer realmente guapa, con el pelo largo de color negro y unos ojos verdes, era realmente joven-¡Fantástica! Genial Nadeshico, eso ha sido todo.-el hombre se giro y vio al niño, al cual inmediatamente sonrió, este salió disparado hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Vaya papi! Eres muy bueno haciendo fotos.

-En realidad, es que he tenido una modelo genial-y señalo hacia la mujer que lo miraba sonriendo con una pequeña en sus brazos-Mira, trata de hacerle tu una foto-y le dio al pequeño la cámara, la cual le ocupaba casi toda la cara, Nadeshico se rió más, pero empezó a hacerle señas a la niña que llevaba en brazos para que mirase hacia el niño-Ajusta la luz-el niño asintió-y ahora enfoca bien y dispara-pronto se vio un flash.

-Vaya, jamás me había hecho una foto un chico tan joven-sonrió la mujer.

-Es mi hijo, y en el futuro será uno de los mejores, la verdad es que esta bastante adelantado-miro a la niña en brazos de su madre, le llamaban la atención esos ojos verdes-¿Tu hermanita?

-No-sonrió-mi hija-el hombre se sorprendió, mientras el niño miraba a la niña con detenimiento, y esta lo miraba a él, comenzó a moverse en su madre como indicándole que la bajara-Vale, ya vas al suelo Sakura-dejó a la niña en el suelo, que pronto se dirigió al niño y le sonrió.

-Hola-saludo el niño riéndose y agachándose a la altura del bebe, dejando colgando su collar-Eres muy graciosa-sonrió mirándola cada vez más, y esta trataba de tomar el pequeño dije-y también en un futuro serás muy poderosa-murmuro por lo bajo.

Un día perfecto, sencillamente, había disfrutado tanto. Su padre le había estado enseñando el arte de la fotografía y junto a su madre había podido hablar con las modelos, por no contar lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con la pequeña Sakura. 

Se disponían a terminar de recoger y dejar limpio todos los elementos que se habían utilizado para aquella sesión de fotos, casi todo el mundo se había marchado, en cuanto apenas quedaban algunos operarios sus padres y él, estaba ayudando a su madre a recoger dentro de la roulotte cuando su padre entro corriendo.

-¡Phillipo tienes que salir de aquí, vamos!-su padre y su madre se miraron y como si comprendieran algo tomaron al niño cada uno por un brazo y salieron corriendo de alli, al cabo de dos segundos de abandonar el lugar reventó la caravana, causando un gran estruendo e iluminando, más si cabe, aquella tarde.

Muchos de los operarios curiosos se acercaron, sin notar que el fuego que se había producido estaba a punto de hacer reventar aquel lugar, ya que el fuego haría reventar el deposito de gasolina.

-¡Papá hay que ayudarles!-gritaba el niño, el cual no podía dejar de correr por la fuerza que sus progenitores ejercían sobre él-El tanque de gasolina va a esta.....-no le dio tiempo a decir más, una segunda explosión se produjo, y junto a ella gritos agónicos de las personas que habían resultado heridas.

-Es más importante salvarte a ti, si tu resultas muerto.........-la voz de su madre se apagó, y el brazo que ejercía fuerza sobre uno de sus lados se aflojo, esta cayó al suelo inerte, muerta.

-¡Mamá!-gritó el niño desolado, que se zafró del brazo de su padre y se puso al lado de su madre, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos, todavía respiraba, con dificultad pero respiraba-Mamá-las lágrimas fluyeron por el rostro del niño-te pondrás bien, estoy seguro de que te pondrás bien......

-¡Ssshhhh! No hables y escúchame-la mujer más que hablar balbuceaba-sálvate......, porque eres importante......os quiero a los dos....-miro a su marido, él hizo una mueca de entendimiento- siempre estaré contigo cariño-levantó la mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y acarició la mejilla del niño, para luego caer pesadamente mientras la sangre bañaba todo el alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Mamá! Mamá, respóndeme....-los gritos del niño se hicieron más agónicos, se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de su madre, como no queriendo abandonarlo, y empapándose de su sangre.

-Será mejor que cumplamos su última voluntad-la voz de su padre era triste y por la cara de este surgían lágrimas silenciosas, miro al niño y lo tomó en brazos, cruzando todo aquel lugar para tratar de internarse en el bosque cercano.

Los gritos no cesaban y las lágrimas de padre e hijo tampoco, el niño iba aferrado fuertemente al cuello de su padre, mientras este corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el bosque, tal vez alli tuviesen alguna forma de escapar. Al cabo de dos minutos de carrera estaban situados en la entrada, pero una tercera explosión los hizo saltar y los tiro al suelo, desprendiéndose padre de hijo, todo era humo y fuego, el bosque estaba prendido, levantó la vista y vio que su padre se había incorporado, y que en ambas manos tenía dos esferas de poder, el niño se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él, pero en su carrera frenó porque diviso una figura borrosa entre las llamas y el humo.

-Phillipo-su padre visiblemente nervioso le dijo-Márchate hacia el bosque, no me esperes, tanto tu madre como yo sabíamos que este era nuestro destino-la extraña sombra lanzó un conjuro, y su padre le respondió con ambas esferas, lo cual produjo una gran bola de poder, que desapareció en poco tiempo-Yo voy a morir en muy poco tiempo, así que solo te pido una cosa, no trates de vengarnos-se agachó a su altura y lo rodeo con sus brazos-solo trata de salvar a la Tierra-un impacto notó el niño de cabellos marrones y pronto vio como su padre se caía ante él muerto.

-¡Papá!-grito todo lo fuerte que pudo, si este era su destino, maldito que fuera, ya que por su culpa había perdido a su familia, sus padres, gran parte de su vida, no lo aguantó más y de él salió una fuerza misteriosa, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y su pequeño dije se transformo en báculo, con este comenzó a retirar las llamas de delante de él, hasta llegar al bosque. Lo único en lo que pensaba en esos momentos era en cumplir los últimos deseos de sus padres, pero eso de no vengarlos, le resultaba difícil. Con un movimiento apagó el incendio del bosque, cuando llego a un lugar seguro cayó de bruces y el báculo volvió a su estado de llave.

-Pobre niño- se oyó una voz misteriosa, el pequeño tan solo levantó la cabeza-Te has quedado solo, sin padres-ahora pudo divisar a un hombre encapuchado, que tan solo negaba con la cabeza-¿Y todo por culpa de quien?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que es lo que sabe?-se incorporo como pudo y trató de encararlo, pero fu un intento fallido ya que pronto se fue al suelo.

-Solo se que has perdido a tus padres por culpa de los herederos de Clow-la sombra se acercó y se puso al lado del niño, lo sentó y le tomó la cara-Únete a mi y te daré poder suficiente para poder vengarte, también te enseñare a controlar tus poderes, con lo cual podrás cumplir parte de tu destino.

-¿De mi destino?¿Venganza?-el niño lo miro extrañado.

-Tu destino esta marcado como un pilar negro de la Tierra, eres uno de los ocho elegidos, así que tu decides-el hombre lo soltó y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Si me uno a usted, podré vencer a los herederos de Clow?-preguntó el niño incorporándose, al ver el gesto afirmativo pronunció solo dos palabras-De acuerdo.

El extraño personaje volvió a acercarse a él ,le dio un pequeño anillo y ahí ya no supo nada más, puesto que se desmayó.

-Buenos días-una voz amable y dulce lo despertó, pronto diviso la cara de una mujer, Nadeshico-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Yo.....-el niño se miro las manos, y ahí estaba aquel anillo, miro a su alrededor y vio que no estaba en casa sino en un hospital, la cama de sabanas blancas, una ventana con las cortinas ahora echadas hacia los lados que dejaban ver la luz del día y alli sentada en una silla la pequeña Sakura que lo miraba con curiosidad-Mis padres han muerto, ¿cierto?-la mujer tan solo afirmó llena de pesar, al niño se le escaparon las lágrimas y empezó a llorar sin contenerse.

-No llores-la niña saltó de la silla y se acercó a la cama-No llores, ellos están en el cielo-sacó una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas, pero cuando el niño la miró con sus ojos bañadas en lágrimas y llenos de venganza, la futura Card Captor salió llorando y corriendo de la habitación.-¡Nene, malo!.-sin saber dejando al pobre niño y a su madre con una cara extrañada. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De un golpe seco Sakura abrió los ojos y empezó a temblar.¿Qué había sido aquello?¿Quién era ese niño? Giro la vista hacia el escritorio y alli encima de él habían dos cartas flotando Dreamy y Returns, lo que había visto era una escena del pasado, ambas cartas así lo parecían corroborar, se levantó y las tomo ambas en sus manos;

-¿Qué me queréis decir?¿De que me tratáis de avisar?-les pregunto, como respuesta ambas tan solo brillaron para luego volver a su estado normal, la chica se giro hacia la ventana y admiro la noche estrellada-Ese chico es mi contraparte-pensó sin sacar la vista del cielo-y si es así lo único que quiere es matarme, asesinarme, pero no solo a mi que soy la heredera de las cartas, eso incluye a Shaoran y a su familia-suspiró-Shaoran.........¡eres idiota!-hizo un gesto de enfado que cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos pensaría que estaba loca, se volvió hacia su cama y encima de ella pudo ver aquel ositos gris, lo tomó entre las manos y volvió a suspirar-Serás idiota, pero te quiero demasiado-con esos pensamientos entró otra vez en la calidez de las sábanas-Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrar a ese niño, que ahora en realidad debe de ser más mayor que yo, tengo que hacerlo antes de que le haga daño a nadie, aunque ya lo hizo-pensó acordándose de su hermano y Nakuru en aquel incidente-pero no permitiré que le haga daño a Shaoran-los párpados cayeron pesadamente sumiendo a la maestra de las cartas en un placido sueño.

********************************************************************************

Marina llegó  un día al instituto, caminando, hacía demasiado frío como para coger la moto, extrañamente aquel día Marc no la había esperado para marcharse juntos a clase.

-¡Buenos días Marina!-tres voces muy alegres hicieron girar a la española-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

-¡Buenos días! ¿San Valentín?-pregunto extrañada ella mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía como muchas chicas llevaban bolsas y cajas en sus manos, probablemente con chocolates hechos en casa para el chico que les gustase-Ya estamos a catorce de Febrero, vaya, el tiempo pasa rápido-sonrió a sus tres compañeras.

-Y dinos, ¿tu no le traes chocolate a nadie?-y Hana mostró una pequeña bolsa, seguramente con chocolates para sus amigos.

-Nosotras pensábamos que al menos traerías para Marc-dijo soñadora Liliko-hacéis tan buena pareja, lo que no entiendo es porque no salís juntos.

-Deja lo de salir juntos-sonrió todavía más abiertamente ella-no creo poder soportarlo. Respecto a lo de San Valentín, opino que es una fecha para malgastar el dinero, aunque sea un día especial para los enamorados creo que una relación se basa en el día a día y que se deben demostrar los sentimientos de continuo, sin necesidad de regalos-habían llegado hasta las casillas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo lleváis el baile?-pregunto Kanako sonriendo-Porque ya estaréis en ello, ¿no?

-Así es-respondió Liliko antes de dejar a la pobre española-¿Cómo esta tu trasero?-le preguntó a Marina.

-¿Su trasero?-el rostro de Kanako mientras sacaba sus libros era un poema.

-Es que Marc en un paso cuando la levanta, siempre se le cae al suelo, yo creo que el pobre chico se perturba al tenerte que sujetar de las piernas y verte la ropa interior-de repente las cuatro se rieron ante el comentario de Hana, quien acababa de cerrar su taquilla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que me haga nada, ni creo que se sorprenda tanto, llevo muchos años bailando con él-Marina abrió la taquilla y algo cayó directamente a sus manos, el resto de compañeras miraron dicho objeto sorprendidas.

-Creo que tienes un admirador secreto-los ojos de Hana eran estrellitas, mientras miraba el ramo de rosas rojas que sujetaba la española en sus manos-¿Quién será?.

-Aquí hay una tarjeta-la española la saco con cuidado del ramo y la leyó en voz alta-"Espero que algún día me quieras tanto como te quiero yo" William-todas las chicas la miraron expectantes.

-¡Que suerte tienes!-exclamó Kanako-Un chico guapísimo va detrás de ti.

-Tan solo es un amigo-contesto ella sin darle más importancia-Anda tomad-Separo tres rosas del ramo y les dio una a cada una-A mi todavía me quedan nueve-y riéndose marcharon hacia clase.

Una voz la frenó justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de girarse pudo ver como Marc estaba sentado y cambio su sonrisa al verla entrar a un ceño fruncido cuando oyó la voz.

-¡Marina!

-Hola Akira, buenos días-le sonrió-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, muy bien-el chico se sonrojó un poco y miro las manos de la chica, donde pudo ver el ramo-Así que uno de tus dos pretendientes ya te ha dejado el regalo. Bueno, no son tan bonitas como las de él pero da igual, toma-el chico le tendió un ramillete con seis rosas amarillas-Umi pensó que te gustarían, y todavía no te he agradecido lo que estás haciendo por mi.

-Bueno, yo te tendrías que pedir disculpas, porque Marc y William te están haciendo la vida imposible-la chica sonrió pero de repente se vio apenada-Siento no tener nada que darte, no me esperaba ningún regalo.

-No, si no quiero nada-el chico de lentes se marchó porque vio quien estaba detrás de la chica con aura maligna-Nos vemos más tarde, adiós Marina.-y se marchó en dirección a su clase.

-Ya vale Marc-le dijo ella-Creo que tiene más que suficiente cuando estás con William y tratáis de hacernos las mil y una-ahora si que le dio la cara-no es lo que tu te piensas ni lo que tu te crees.

-Ya, y el sonrojo de tus mejillas tampoco. No nací ayer cariño-lo de cariño lo dijo en tono sarcástico-Ya me he dado cuenta de que has recibido muchas flores, pero a pesar de todo toma-el chico le entregó una simple flor, una rosa azul-y que sepas que no es por San Valentín, así que lee la nota.

-Marc....-murmuró ella mientras lo veía ir a sentarse en su sitio, ella lo siguió y se sentó justo delante de él, en el suyo, ahí separo la pequeña tarjeta y leyó-"Por los trajes rosas y los violines estampados en las cabeza. Siete años y medio. Tuyo siempre Marc"-la española estalló en carcajadas y toda la clase se quedo mirándola-Lo había olvidado-le sonrió a Marc-Gracias, yo también estoy contenta de que haga medio año más que nos conocemos-y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Señorita Martínez-su amado profesor de matemáticas-hay otros lugares para demostrar su afecto,¡Pero no en clase! Así que siéntese bien-la chica volvió a su sitio.

********************************************************************************

-Entonces......-murmuró Sakura.

-Nada, de nada. Hablamos con Kaho, pero parecía que ella no sabía nada y Alex todavía menos- Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados después de un largo día de clases, aunque el primero parecía ausente, como meditando ahora, mientras los dos ex-card captors hablaban-Todavía no puedo creer que Alex sea tu hermano, es un despiste total.

-Lo más extraño-agregó Eriol-es que según Marina, ese día Alex no estaba en la secundaria, sino que estaba con ella en el instituto, pasando las pruebas para el festival. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.

-Tu hermano-hablo Sakura mirando a Eriol-¿se ha vuelto a comportar extraño?-Eriol negó con la cabeza-Entonces no le encuentro lógica , ¿cómo una persona puede estar en dos sitios a la vez?

-Opino que si no  tuviese una carta como Mirror no podría estar en esos dos sitios-Shaoran puso su mano en el mentón-y de todos modos no sería la persona en si, sino que más bien sería la carta-los tres suspiraron a la vez-A menos que fuese una ilusión.

-Lo dudo-se apresuró a contestar la reencarnación de Clow-Me choque contra él y me hice daño, lo cual quería decir que era muy tangible, pero, ¿y si no era Alex?

-¿Quieres decir, si era otra persona?-preguntó Sakura.

-Cabe esa posibilidad, pero entonces, seria la contraparte de Eriol-afirmó el chico de ojos ambarinos.  

-Bueno, yo sintiéndolo en el alma, os tengo que dejar, llego tarde a mi ensayo, y a Tomoyo no le hace mucha gracia que llegué 

tarde-el chico les dio un saludo con la mano y se marchó.

-Creo que si Tomoyo no estuviese falta de memoria ya se habría dado cuenta-sonrió el joven.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó ingenuamente Sakura.

-Nunca cambiaras-se rió por lo bajo-A que Eriol se esta empezando a enamorar de tu mejor amiga, por mucho que él quiera negarlo, pero me parece que le va a resultar difícil conquistarla, ella lo único que hace es evitarlo.

-Cierto,-suspiró Sakura resignada-desde aquel día no le ha vuelto a hablar, la máxima conversación que tienen es la típica, dos saludos y listo, parecen una pareja reñida.

-Se parecen a ti y a mi cuando reñimos-Sakura miro fijamente a Shaoran y se perdió en sus ojos-La verdad es que te echaba de menos cuando no me hablabas, pero bueno, ahora no me puedo quejar, vuelves a ser mi amiga, se que no es lo mismo de antes pero en fin, no le puedo pedir nada más.

-Shaoran, si tienes algún problema, del tipo que sea-dijo de repente Sakura-quiero que me llames, que me lo digas, que me informes de todo, aunque a ti te parezca una tontería, para mí es importante que estés bien-Shaoran estaba muy sorprendido, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras ella había agachado la cabeza.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo-ella levantó la cabeza y lo abrazó.-Tranquila, estaré bien-la chica se separó y le sonrió.

-Por cierto, toma-le extendió un paquetito-se lo he dado a todos menos a ti, hice chocolate de San Valentín, aunque este año no tuviese a nadie en especial es como una costumbre en mi casa-el chino sonrió abiertamente mirando el chocolate en forma de osito.

-Y sabes, que a mi me encanta el chocolate.

********************************************************************************

-Hasta mañana Alex-se despidió Tomoyo después del ensayo, salió de la sala de música sin despedirse de Eriol.

-Parece ser que aún no te recuerda, y que no has arreglado este malentendido con ella-sonrió afablemente Alex-Porque no se lo dices y ya esta.

-¿Decirle que?-preguntó extrañado Eriol que aún permanecía sentado en la banqueta del piano.

-Lo mucho que te importa, lo mucho que la necesitas-su hermano sonrió-y más un día como hoy que es San Valentín y que.....

-No importa-sonrió tristemente mientras empezaba otra melodía-realmente ya no importa, solo huye de mi.

-Bueno, pues aprovecha la ocasión que te brindo, podrás hablar con ella a solas en un minuto-Alex le sonrió a su hermano el cual lo miraba con sorpresa-esto es por haber sido un despiste-y salió por la puerta.

Tomoyo volvía apresurada hacia la sala de música, se había dejado encima de la mesa su cartera con el dinero, solo esperaba una cosa que si había alguien, que no fuese Eriol, llegó a la sala y consiguió oír una música triste, entró todo lo en silencio que pudo y pudo observarlo, estaba allí tocando como un maestro con los ojos cerrados, como podía alguien tan borde tocar de aquella forma, ¿como podían aquellas manos creadoras de sufrimiento crear melodías tan hermosas? No, no debía de pensar eso, lo mejor era coger la cartera olvidada y salir tan sigilosamente como había entrado, de modo que el no se enterase, al fin y al cabo él era la persona que le había borrado la memoria, ¿no?, camino despacio y la cogió, por suerte estaba en una mesa cercana a la puerta, y volvió hacia la salida, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde él estaba sentado, tan concentrado que ni tan siquiera había notado su presencia, lo miro y de su interior salió una pequeña vocecita que le decía :" Confía en él"......¡Dios! ¿cómo confiar en él si él.........? ¡Demonios! Lo mejor seria salir de allí o se iba a volver loca. Trató de poner un pie fuera de la sala, cuando de repente la puerta se cerró con fuerza, la chica de cabello azabache solo hizo una cosa, girarse, miro hacia donde estaba el piano y Eriol ya no estaba allí, pero se giró hacia un lado y lo tenía a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Déjame salir de aquí!-le gritó ella-¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte!-le amenzó con la mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas, quitándosela y poniéndola delante a modo de protección.

-No creo que me hagas daño con eso-Eriol hizo un gesto con la mano y la mochila salió volando hacia una silla, quedándose de manera suave sobre esta-Tan solo quiero hablar contigo-volvió a sonreírle, aunque esta vez con más seriedad.

-¡Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-ella seguía gritando, poniendo sus manos justo delante al más puro estilo karate kid, el joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa suave-¡No te rías de mi!

-Sabes Tomoyo....¿por qué te puedo llamar Tomoyo, verdad?-el chico sonrió aún más, cuando ella frunció el ceño como negándole que la llamase por su nombre de pila-No te queda bien eso de pelearte, antes más bien eras tranquila. 

-Solo tu tienes la culpa de que te trate así, lo único que puedo pensar de ti es que eres un pervertido, ¡aléjate!-le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que Eriol cediera un par de pasos, quitándole así a ella la sensación de agobio.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi?-la chica noto la voz triste de él, que ahora tenía la mirada baja, y más bien triste.

-Si-contesto ella con frialdad-Es lo menos que puedo pensar, tu me atacaste aquella noche, perdí parte de mis recuerdos y ahora según todo el mundo me comporto de forma distinta.

-Yo no lo hice-levantó la cabeza y sus ojos revelaron un brillo, Tomoyo vio algo dentro de ellos, le estaban pidiendo de forma muy humilde que le creyeran-Jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño, porque tu has sido durante dos años la única persona en la que he confiado plenamente, la única que me ha sabido escuchar sin preguntar más allá, sin inmiscuirse en mi vida, dándome aliento en las situaciones difíciles-se acercó a ella muy cautelosamente-eres mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo-lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que la mente de ella no sabía que responder, sin embargo en su corazón si había una respuesta-Te prometo que me recordarás y que sabrás que no soy quien tu piensas, llegaré al fondo de este asunto y te protegeré de todo lo que te hace daño, te devolveré todos los favores que tu me has hecho.

-Yo....-una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de  la chica, ¿qué pasaba ahora?-No se que contestarte a esto, no puedo creerte, no todavía, esa voz me dice que fuiste tu.

Del cielo al suelo va   
Dos lunas contra el viento y un beso de sal 

**-**No fui yo**, **te lo prometo, que encontraré al culpable-las lágrimas de ella eran cada vez más grandes, ahora no podía parar, creerle o no creerle**, **volver a hablarle y volver a ser la misma de siempre-Pero, hazme un favor mira en tu habitación y busca algunas cartas

enviadas desde Inglaterra, tal vez de este modo comprendas todo lo que has hecho por mi.-le beso en la mejilla, sin querer quitándole algunas de las lágrimas con su boca-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!-y salió por la puerta, dejándola con menos lágrimas y expresión de sorpresa por las últimas palabras.

Se acercó hacia la silla donde estaba su mochila y alli vio un pequeño ramo de magnolias, a esto se refería, la pequeña tarjeta solo llevaba una inscripción: "No me olvides"

**No sé quién soy****   
****Por un solo momento****   
****Te vas me voy****   
****Viviendo del juego de pensar****   
****Si pienso no siento****   
****Solo soy la vida que viene ****   
****Yo me voy**

Solo atinó a hacer una cosa, sonreír, y se puso a pensar, si ella ya no era como antes, entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Otra persona o la misma con diferente personalidad?, muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero sentimientos que las contradecían, se levantó cogiendo la mochila y poniéndosela en su espalda, tomó el ramo y salió por la misma puerta por la que él había salido, miraba el ramo y sonreía sin darse cuenta , era su amigo, eso decía su corazón, pero su mente decía otra cosa diferente, ¿que pensar, que decidir?

Mando todo a tomar viento mientras salía de la secundaria y se dirigía hacia su casa, solo tenía una cosa tanto en la mente como en el corazón y es que iba a vivir, iba a forjarse recuerdos e intentar recordar lo que faltaba del pasado, como mínimo no iba a malgastar su adolescencia.

*******************************************************************************

Otra vez los habían pillado, ambos estaban sentados en un banco del Rey pingüino, esta vez había sido cuando intentaban separarlo de ella produciéndole una pequeña rotura en el pie.

-Esta claro que tus ideas no funcionan-afirmó el sueco al canadiense que estaba sentado a tu lado-Y si le hubiésemos partido la pierna hubiese sido peor, puesto que ella se habría marchado con él, ¿por qué mejor no nos rendimos?

-¡Rendirnos! Ni lo sueñes-afirmó William-Vale, estoy de acuerdo en que no ha sido buena idea eso de querer partirle la pierna, pero es que ya lo hemos intentado todo y no hay forma, no hay tarde que no se vean, y encima él la colma de atenciones y de .............-se levantó del banco y gritó-¡Como le odio!

-Entonces ya me odiabas a mi antes, ¿no?-el chico moreno se giró al oír la pregunta.

-Para ser sinceros, si te odiaba-al chico rubio le surgió una gotita- Pero me he dado cuanta que tenemos mucho en común, me caes bien.-ambos sonrieron, el continuo- Ella es tan cariñosa contigo.

-Pues tendrías que haberla visto el día que nos conocimos, ya hace siete años y medio de aquello-sonrió hacia sus adentros.

-¡Siete años y medio!-exclamó su acompañante poniéndose justo en frente-¿ Y no le has hecho nada?

Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,   
es la chica que busqué,   
es la chispa de mi piel,   
mi primer amor, mi primera vez

-En realidad, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien-comenzó a recordar el rubio-Lo único que hacíamos era pelear, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era diferente al resto de las chicas de su edad-el chico de ojos verdes lo escuchaba con atención-Simpática, alegre, dulce....siempre animando a todo el mundo, incluso a mi que la trataba fatal. Un día por casualidades de la vida, comencé a tratar con ella y era....-paro un instante, y retomo la charla-sabía que era mi tipo de chica, lo supe desde pequeño, pero me negaba a admitirlo, hasta que, bueno-se ruborizo un poco-un día le pedí que fuese mi novia, y aceptó-ahora su compañero lo miraba con un poco de odio-pero la verdad es que solo la veia durante los veranos y en vacaciones, finalmente al cabo de casi dos años cortamos nuestra relación-suspiró tristemente-trate de olvidarla con otras, pero no funciono, incluso la hice enfadar una vez.

**Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé   
****cuando no pensaba ya   
****en volverme a enamorar.   
****Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer**

-A mí-comenzó a relatar su historia el chico de ojos verdes, le parecía que era lo justo-me sorprendió su forma de ser, tan despreocupada, su confianza en mí cuando lloraba, sin saber quien era confió en mi, se porto tan bien-las tornas habían cambiado ahora era el sueco quien escuchaba-yo estuve enamorado de una chica durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre me ignoró. Pero cuando vine aquí y la conocí me di cuenta de que ella, como tu bien has dicho es especial-un pensamiento surgió del sueco: no te imaginas cuanto-Cada vez que la veo con sus ganas de vivir me contagia.

Por el amor de esa mujer   
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.   
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi   
y que juega contigo

-La verdad es que será muy difícil de conquistar, no se lo que tendrá con Akira, lo único que se es que no se la voy a dejar a nadie, es mi amiga y en un futuro me gustaría que fuese mi pareja-sonrió el rubio con superioridad-Se que me quiere mucho más que a otro chico.   
**Por el amor de esa mujer****   
****somos dos hombres con un mismo destino****   
****y aunque me digas que ella es para ti****   
****y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé**

-Me da igual lo que pienses-se enfrento William a él-No te creas que te va a ser tan fácil conseguirla, tendrás que luchar por ella y una vez que nos deshagamos de Akira ni pienses que te voy a dar ventaja, estás muy equivocado.

-Entonces, que ella lo decida cuando todo acabe-se levantó de forma rápida Marc, no debería de haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué acabe el que?-William no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, acaso él era.......

-El festival de abril-lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue eso-Y ahora que lo digo creo que lo mejor sea que la lleve a algún sitio a pasárselo bien, porque sino la volveré a tirar al suelo y me matará, con lo cual tu tendrás ventaja.

-Llévala a la pista de hielo, a mi el frío y el patinaje siempre me hace relajarme-William sonrió.

-De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo-Marc comenzó a caminar-Adiós.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos William solo murmuró una cosa;

-Ya puedes salir Gloria-una chica de cabello largo y ojos celestes salió de detrás de él-¿Te parece bonito espiarnos?

-Bueno, un poco, ya sabes que me gusta enterarme de los cotilleos, y si son tuyos mejor-se puso delante de él con una sonrisa burlona, que pronto cambio por una de seriedad-El jefe quiere resultados, no podemos seguir así, todavía faltan dos llaves, la de Clow y la de los elementos, esta última la tienes tu contraparte.

-Ya os dije que rastree Francia con un hechizo, y alli no hay nadie que tenga ese aura tan poderosa-afirmó él dándole la cara y poniéndose muy serio-Cuando la sentí fue aquí, y no me voy a marchar hasta que este seguro de que no esta aquí.

-Bueno, yo por mi lado he hecho mis averiguaciones, ¿a que no sabes a quien atacaron Dafne y Phillipo cuando vinieron aquí?-el chico hizo un gesto negativo-A tu querida amiga española-sonrió ella, el se sorprendió-Así que tenemos dos chicos que pueden ser su contraparte, o el tal Akira o.....

-O Marcus Hedger-el chico no salía de su asombro.

-Será mejor que dejéis de ser amigos, si fuese él lo pasarías mal-cambió su sonrisa de una burlona a otra pícara-Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica que te ignoró?.

********************************************************************************

-Yukito, ¿qué haces aún aquí?-preguntó una sorprendida Nakuru, la cual salía de la biblioteca general de la universidad-Es bastante tarde, además, pensé que hoy estarías con Touya.

-No, en realidad él ha empezado hoy a trabajar a media jornada-sonrió la forma prestada de Yue, mientras acomodaba bien la mochila en su espalda, se fijo en las manos de la chica-¿y todos esos libros?-sonrió.

-Bueno, falte bastante tiempo a clase y nos han mandado hacer un trabajo-evitaba el contacto visual con el chico-y debo terminarlo, aunque me han dado más tiempo que al resto quiero acabarlo casi a la vez-cuando termino de decir esto uno de los libros casi se cae al suelo, pero una mano rápida lo intercepto.

-Déjame que te ayude-su acompañante en esos momentos tomo parte de los libros de los brazos de la chica.

-No es necesario, yo puedo con todos.

-Obvio que no-sonrió, mierda, porque tenía que sonreír de esa forma tan amable-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio a tomar algo y hablar?

-Bien-dijo con su característica mueca de alegría la guardiana de Eriol-pero solo si me dejas que te invite-más que una petición era un mandato, y emprendió la marcha con él hacia alguna cafetería cercana, fuera de la universidad.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que yo como mucho-a la castaña le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza, era cierto.

-No importa, estoy segura-ambos sonrieron.

Tomaron el autobús, de repente y sin comentarlo habían decidido regresar a Tomoeda e ir a tomar algo en alguna cafetería cercana a las casas, tal vez de ese modo se podrían quedar durante mucho más tiempo, la conversación durante el camino abarcaba cosas triviales, acerca de los estudios y del día a día de cada uno.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-sonrió Yukito, mientras ambos entraban y se acomodaban en una de las mesas.

El local era mediano, y estaba decorado especialmente para la ocasión, corazoncitos, cupidos, flores de todos los colores y las mesas separadas de forma que solo daban cabida a parejas, Nakuru suspiró, ella jamás había tenido una pareja estable, con la cual compartir nada, si muchos líos de una noche, o una semana como máximo, pero jamás ninguna pareja seria. Miro hacia la barra, donde Yukito estaba haciendo el encargo y sin darse cuenta sonrió, antes no le gustaba nada aquel muchacho de lentes y mirada afable, pero ahora, no sabía que es lo que era pero tenía su feeling, algo especial. Vio con envidia al resto de las parejas, y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando se dio cuenta de que a ellos también los podrían confundir con una pareja, ya estaba otra vez soñando despierta, eso no ocurriría jamás, había un impedimento, no sabía si los sentimientos de Yue y de Yukito eran los mismos y mientras eso no fuese así ella jamás tendría un lugar en el corazón de aquel muchacho de lentes.

-Nakuru, ¿te ocurre algo?-le preguntó su acompañante con el semblante preocupado, acababa de llegar con una bandeja con el mandato en sus manos, había todo tipo de pasteles, una tetera y dos tazas de té.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le sonrió ella tomando la tetera y sirviendo a ambos.

-Me has dejado preocupado, estabas con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que sitio, pensé que había ocurrido algo.

-No, solo estaba pensando en cosas mías-la chica lo volvió a mirar y noto que la expresión de preocupación no se iba de su cara-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada-dijo la forma prestada de Yue, mientras tomaba un pastel y empezaba a comer-Pruébalos, están buenísimos- trató de poner mejor cara el chico.

-¡Basta!-medio gritoneo ella, dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos, y echándose hacia delante para ver bien al chico, este se turbó un poco por la cercanía de la chica-¿Por qué solo le tienes que contar tus cosas a Touya? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-ahora tenía ella el semblante triste.

-No es que no confié en ti-comenzó él titubeando un poco-es que creí que no te importaba, como a veces eres tan indiferente, tan....tan...

-Dilo, alocada, despreocupada, que paso de todo-completó ella la frase, el la miro como asintiendo-No es así.-volvió a su asiento, todo el rato se había mantenido con el cuerpo hacia él-Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa.

-Yue, notó como ayer dos de las cartas actuaban en la habitación de Sakura-Nakuru lo miro muy sorprendida.

-Has dicho Yue, entonces, ¿cómo es que lo notas tu?-preguntó curiosa-Es decir, yo pensaba que tu y él erais seres diferentes, con sentimientos y pensamientos propios.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, éramos-él sonrió un poco-en la actualidad puedo sentir lo que él siente, y puedo notar lo que él nota, aunque nuestros caracteres y nuestra forma de ser es diferente nuestros pensamientos y nuestros sentimientos son uno, poco a poco y no se como esto ha sido así-la chica no gritaba de alegría y se abrazaba a él ahí mismo porque sino se hubiese muerto de vergüenza, ahora si sabía que tenía una oportunidad.

-Bueno, sigue contándome-admitió ella con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-El caso es que creemos que ella a soñado con algo o con alguien, esta mañana cuando la vi salir de casa parecía preocupada, como si tuviese miedo o algún temor escondido. La verdad es que no estoy haciendo mucho por ella, y eso que soy su guardián, incluso Kero esta haciendo más que yo-sonrió tristemente.

-Tranquilo-ella le tomo las manos, que ahora estaban desocupadas-yo tampoco estoy haciendo mucho, pero no podemos culparnos, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar y tratar de protegerlos-le acariciaba con sus pulgares la manos, eran tan suaves, mientras él se sentía reconfortado, al fin había alguien que le entendía-Por eso no te preocupes.

-Yue me dice que te de las gracias por protegerlo aquel día-ahora eran las manos de él las que acariciaban las de ella-Fue muy noble de tu parte arriesgarte de aquel modo-la chica no podía evitar el contacto visual, y eso la estaba sonrojando como si se tratase de una colegiala de 15 años.-Aunque todavía no sabe porque lo hiciste te lo agradece.

-Dile que de nada, que solo lo hice por mi deber de guardiana-el joven de lentes le sonrió, ahora si que estaba sonrojada, se libero de las manos de él, rompiendo así el juego iniciado por ella misma y cambio de tema-Por cierto, ¿en que trabaja esta vez Touya?

-Va a estar de ayudante en una empresa, haciendo digamos de ayudante en secretaria, la verdad es que esa empresa tiene una plantilla realmente joven, una de las grandes mandatarias tiene la misma edad que nosotros, y dicen que la presidenta todavía no puede ejercer el cargo-él estaba sonriendo como de costumbre y comiendo los pasteles que aún quedaban-creo que la empresa se llama.........

-Modas LB-dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras que él la miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No te imaginas quien es la jefa de Touya-sonrió divertida Nakuru, mientras le quitaba de las manos un pastel de chocolate a Yukito.

********************************************************************************

Eran las ocho de la tarde, y Touya estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles en el lugar donde trabajaba, jamás pensó que aquel lugar fuese tan grande ni que tuviese tantas cosas que hacer, la empresa era cierto que era en la actualidad una de las más prestigiosas de Japón en lo que concierne a moda juvenil, por no decir la gran cantidad de contactos que tenían con empresas extranjeras. Lo que jamás pensó es que cuando llegó alli lo primero que le dijeron es que estaría ayudando a la secretaria de la segunda a bordo, ya que tenía entendido que la presidenta de la corporación aún no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

-Bueno Touya, yo me marcho-sonrió una chica de unos veintiséis años-Si quieres te puedes ir también, ya lo terminaras el próximo día que vengas.

-No, prefiero terminarlo ahora y así tener menos trabajo más hacia delante-le dijo el chico que estaba enfrascado en poner orden a un montón de cuentas.

-Como quieras-se encogió de hombros la chica-nos vemos mañana, espero que nos llevemos bien el tiempo que te quedes-y desapareció por la puerta.

La verdad es que lo habían acogido muy bien, habían sido muy agradables y el trabajo no le había resultado nada pesado, seguiría un poco más y al día siguiente terminaría, por tal solo iba tres o cuatro horas diarias, siguió ordenando cuando de repente oyó el teléfono, lo dejo sonar un par de veces más, pero harto por el ruido lo tomo.

-Yuka, soy Hikari-la voz de la chica sonaba nerviosa y rápida-tráeme a mi despacho los informes y los balances del último mes-la voz no iba a dejar hablar al chico, así que decidió que era mejor dejar que terminase-todavía me faltan unas cuantas cosas, ok. Y date prisa, ya se que el nuevo empleado es muy mono, pero no te puedes quedar todo el rato mirándolo-dicho esto colgó, dejando a Touya con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno, será mejor que le lleve yo esos balances-dijo el chico hablando solo.

Comenzó a buscar y pronto los encontró , la verdad es que estaban muy ordenados, de hecho había sido él quien los había ordenado, tomo la carpeta y se marcho hacia el despacho de la jefa, como la denominaban alli.

Toc, toc, toc

Llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

Toc, toc, toc

Nada, no había respuesta, giro el pomo y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, bueno dejaría la carpeta encima de la mesa y saldría de alli. Entró y observo que todo estaba muy bien cuidado, no era un gran despacho, pero si tenía una gran mesa con un ordenador muy moderno de pantalla extraplana, y a su lado un portátil, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba enmoquetado con una alfombra de color rojo, un pequeño sofá a un lado con una mesa baja , también había muchas estanterías con gran cantidad de libros.

Se acercó a la mesa del despacho, y ya iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que había una foto, la miro bien y se dio cuenta de algo, las dos chicas que estaban las conocía, la chica de ojos rasgados, y como no conocer a la de pelo rubio. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sorprendió.

-Vaya, así que ahora caes en donde te has metido-sonó una voz en la puerta-Pensé que te acordarías-el chico vio a una joven de pelo negro y ojos rasgados.

-Hikari.......-murmuró el muchacho-Eso quiere decir que estoy trabajando para Marina.

-Premió para el señorito-la chica se acercó a él y se sentó en su silla justo de tras del ordenador-¿Me has traído los informes?

-Si-el trató de parecer natural, pero aún no salía de su asombro-Yuka se fue hace un rato.-trató de empezar una conversación más civilizada-¿Lo llevas tu sola todo?

-No, claro que no-la chica no dejaba de teclear el ordenador y de meter datos, haciendo gestos con la cabeza y muecas-hay mucha más gente detrás mío, socios y gran parte de la familia de Marina, en especial su abuela, que es la que esta llevando a cabo la construcción de la nueva sede en España.

-Debe de ser duro-la chica le miró y le hizo una seña para que tomase una de las sillas y así sentarse, el chico le hizo caso-¿por qué trabajas hasta tan tarde?

-Porque así los fines de semana me puedo dedicar a mi otro trabajo-sonrió ella-Pertenezco al clan Li, y en la actualidad lo que debo hacer es ayudar a mi primo y compañía a resolver todo lo que necesiten-el chico estaba sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo él alterado-Yo opino que ya tienes suficiente con tu trabajo, deberías tomarte un descanso los fines de semana.

-No-ella seguía en lo suyo-pásame esa carpeta de ahí-señalo la mesa y el chico se levantó y se la llevo-Debo cumplir con mi deber para el clan y el concilio, y eso es buscar información y vigilar que la señorita no se desmadre mucho-a Touya le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-De todos modos podrías haberlo dicho antes, tanto Yukito, como Nakuru o yo nos sentimos inútiles-la chica dejo de teclear el ordenador y lo miro por unos momentos, poniendo más atención a lo que decía-De ahora en adelante te ayudaremos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare ayudarnos?-el chico la miro escéptico, la mirada de ella era fría-En Yukito y Nakuru confió, porque son los guardianes, pero tu tan solo eres un hermano, ¿quién me dice que no eres el enemigo?

Touya se enfureció bastante, hasta el punto de ir hacia ella y levantarla de la silla.

-Jamás, me oyes, jamás le haría daño a mi hermana-la tomo de los hombros y le apretó con un poco de fuerza.

-Si me sigues tratando de este modo creo que voy a desconfiar todavía más de ti-la chica hizo un movimiento y le quito las manos-Pero confiare en ti, porque me acabas de demostrar que te importa tu hermana-ella se acercó al ordenador, toco un par de teclas y lo desconectó-Venga, vamonos a casa, te llevo.

-Después de lo que me has dicho como puedes ser tan ............

-¿Tan fría de decirte que te vengas conmigo?-la chica se rio-Tan solo te estaba poniendo a prueba, así que no te enfades, ¿me perdonas?-puso carita de niña buena y se acercó a él.

-Esta bien, pero solo por Sakura-de repente la miro con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamonos-ella tomo su bolso y ambos abandonaron la estancia.  

***************************************************************************

La mañana era fantástica, típicamente invernal, pero con un sol que producía un calor agradable para salir a pasear, pero alguien en aquella mañana de domingo no se quería levantar, estaba tan cómoda dentro de las sabanas de su cama que no tenía ganas de salir, a pesar de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, tenía decidido aprovechar esa día para descansar, la semana había sido muy dura, lo que aquella chica no sabía es que no la iban a dejar dormir.

Sigilosamente abrieron la puerta, se introdujeron dentro de la habitación y se acercaron a la cama de la chica, los dos chicos se miraban y se sonreían entre ellos, tenían ganas de despertarla;

-¡A la de una, a la de dos-murmuraba uno de ellos mientras dedicaba una sonrisa pícara a los que se quedaron en la puerta-a la de tres!

-¡DESPIERTA, QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR!-el grito se oyó por toda la casa, pero había conseguido su cometido-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-volvieron a gritar los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Corred.....-murmuro la chica que se había incorporado aún con cara de susto, con el pelo desordenado y con el pijama de ositos que la hacían ver muy infantil-¡CORRED!-rugió muy enfadada-¡PORQUE MARCUS HEDGER, SHAORAN LI OS VOY A HACER CACHITOS!-los chicos cambiaron su cara de risa por una de espanto y salieron huyendo escaleras abajo entre las risas de sus acompañantes que estaba fuera de la habitación, mientras que la chica de pelo dorado se levantaba y salía detrás de ellos, descalza y pasando como un rayo por al lado de los demás con una gota en la cabeza.

-Nota mental-dijo Tomoyo-No despertar jamás a Marina de un grito, puedes terminar hecho pedacitos.

-Se lo dije, pero no me hicieron caso-murmuró Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo y esta giraba la cara hacia el otro lado.

-Creo que será cuestión de ir a salvarlos-sonrió Sakura mientras veía la escena que ocurría bajo, Marina se había tirado encima de los dos chicos al más puro estilo rugby y los tenía a los dos inmovilizados contra el sofá, tratando de controlarlos como podía-porque sino me parece que los morderá y parece que esta rabiosa-todos rieron y bajaron en ayuda de sus amigos

Media hora más tarde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa del salón, sentados en los sofás como tantas veces lo habían hecho, esperaban que la chica bajase de una vez.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista-dijo entrando dentro de la estancia terminando de recogerse el largo pelo con una goma del pelo-Voy a mandar a tomar por saco las extensiones-murmuro mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer algo de lo que le había dejado hecho Hikari encima de la mesa.-Ahora ¿para que me habéis despertado?-hablo mientras volvía a ponerse la taza en la boca.

-Bueno, como estabas tan estresada y se te ve con cara de no divertirte, pensamos que sería bueno que salieses a algún sitio-sonrió Sakura con su cara de niña inocente-y bueno, Marc pensó que el mejor sitio sería la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.-la española casi escupe el contenido que tenía en su boca.

-¡Y para eso me despertáis!-murmuro enfadada-Y no me podríais haber avisado ayer.

-Ayer vine a avisarte, pero ya estabas dormida, y solo eran las 9 de la noche-le miro con cara pícara-asi que no puedes decir que no te hemos dejado dormir porque has dormido más de doce horas-todos se rieron a carcajada limpia, la chica se puso roja.

-Por cierto Sakura-preguntó Li con cara de extrañado-¿Dónde esta el peluche?

-Kero creo que hoy se va a ir a otro sitio, se lo va a llevar Yukito con mi hermano, creo que hoy iban a ir a algun lado con unas chicas-sonrió más abiertamente la chica-A ver si encuentra novia y me deja a mi en paz de una vez.

********************************************************************************

-¿Has encontrado algo?-sonó la voz en un murmuró de Yukito, creia que los más apropiado en una biblioteca no era gritar.

-No, nada, aquí parece que no hay nada-Touya comenzó a descender de la escalera, había registrado ya más de la mitad de la biblioteca, sin resultado alguno.

-Ahí no encontrareis nada-apareció Hikari por el pasillo en el que estaban-Venir conmigo, ya tengo el permiso para acceder a la zona donde están los libros que nos interesan.

Ambos chicos la siguieron sin pensar, no había ninguna duda de los cuatro la que sabía donde realmente se encontraban dichos libros era ella. Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una puerta vieja, ahí sentada justo en un lado había una mujer, con la cual la joven gerente cruzó unas palabras y la dejaron pasar.

Ambos accedieron y pudieron comprobar que  la estancia era grande, pero no enorme y que estaba llena de libros viejos, tan antiguos que serian de la época de Clow Reed o incluso más lejanos. La sala estaba vacía, bueno, no del todo porque pronto oyeron unos ruidos.

-¡Bah! Llevamos más de una hora buscando y no hemos encontrado nada-resonó la voz chillona del guardián de Sakura.

-Eso es que tu no tienes paciencia ninguna-ahora era el que hablaba era Spinel-además de no saber casi ninguno de los idiomas.

-¿Me estas llamando ignorante?-se enfado la forma prestada.

-Llámalo como quieras-le contesto con indiferencia su semejante y volvió a meter sus narices en el libro.

-Nakuru.....-la voz de Kero era de suplica-Ves a por algo para comer, anda.

-Todavía es pronto, como bien ha dicho Spi-al oír esto su compañero frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado. Oyeron pasos y tanto Kero como Spinel tuvieron que hacerse pasar por muñecos.

-Podéis volver a moveros-sonrió Hikari-somos nosotros.

-¡Buf! Pense que erais otras personas-parecía aliviada la guardiana.

-¿Quién querría estar entre libros viejos un domingo?-suspiró Touya, cuando vio como Yukito estaba emocionada mirando todos los libros  y tomando unos cuantos.

-No es genial, lo llego a saber antes y pido yo también un permiso para entrar aquí, tiene todo lo necesario para que pueda completar mi trabajo-a todos les surgió una gota, parecia que él si estaba disfrutando con el día.

-Bueno Touya, fuiste tu el que dijo que me ayudaría, y ayudarme consiste en esto-le sonrió Hikari, mientras tomaba un libro de cubierta de cuero, bastante antiguo.

-Lo peor de todo es que no entiendo ni la mitad de los idiomas-Touya dio un suspiro más bien resignado-solo se inglés, japonés y un poco de alemán, así no os puedo ayudar.

-Cuando veas algo que te parezca misterioso u extraño dínoslo-le sonrió Yukito.

-En fin, manos a la obra-dijo alegremente Nakuru.

-Yo con el estomago vacío no puedo trabajar-refunfuño de nuevo Kero.

-Anda, toma-la forma prestada de Yue sacó de su mochila un par de dulces-No se si tendrás suficiente con eso o necesitaras más-a el peluche le brillaron los ojos.

-No, es suficiente, muchas gracias-se abalanzó sobre ellos y se dispuso a devorarlos.

-Digas, lo que digas eres un goloso-le dijo Spinel sin levantar la vista del libro, pero Kero estaba demasiado concentrado en sus dulces como para oírlo.

Pasaron muchas horas y no habían encontrado nada, todos estaban visiblemente cansados, la estancia no tenía mucha luz y la verdad los ojos ya escocían. Montañas de libros se apiñaban por todas partes, en el suelo, encima de las mesas.

-Creo que será mejor que hagamos un descanso-sugirió Yukito levantándose-Podríamos ir a comer algo y luego volver.

-Tu siempre pensando en comer-le dijo Touya inquisitivamente-Pero opino que tienes razón, que será lo mejor, ¿os venís?-preguntó a las chicas, ambas estaban concentradas leyendo dos libros.

-Creo que si, o sino me volveré loca-Nakuru se levantó y Spinel voló hacia ella, acomodándose en sus brazos-Veo que tu también estas cansado.

-Si, me da mucha rabia no encontrar nada, aunque he de reconocer que hay muchos libros que hablan de los concilios, pero no hablan nada de los pilares de la Tierra.

-Hikari-la llamó Kero-Vamos a descansar un poco, ¿te vienes?

-Esperad un momento, estoy terminando de mirar este libro-les dijo ella sin levantar la vista de susodicho-Id vosotros, ahora os alcanzó.

-Esta bien, estaremos en la cafetería de enfrente-los cuatro guardianes y el joven Kinomoto se dirigían hacia la salida, cuando un gritó los hizo para en secó.

-¡Eureka!-la voz de Hikari era alegre, salió despedida hacia la entrada-Chicos, creo que he encontrado algo-el gesto era triunfante.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban, se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron alrededor del libro, mientras Hikari explicaba.

-Mirad-abrió el libro por una página, en ella aparecieron dos dibujos, uno de una llave con forma de media luna y la otra tenía forma de sol-Estas dos llaves son las que se mencionan ambas fueron construidas en época de Clow Reed por dos poderosos magos, un hombre y una mujer, aunque no dice nada acerca de sus nombres ni de sus procedencias, se dice que ambas llaves tenían el poder de abrir algo, pero no puedo saber el que.......-la chica se quedo mirando las letras-No se que idioma es este, lo único que se es que no hay casi información, tan solo he podido entender este pequeño párrafo porque estaba escrito en un dialecto chino, parece que el resto lo han borrado.

-Si, -afirmó Nakuru- y también han cortado varias páginas, parece que alguien se esta encargando de que no encontremos pistas para averiguar más cosas.

-Pero-dijo de repente Touya-¿qué tiene esto que ver con mi hermana y el resto?

-Si te das cuenta tanto tu hermana como Marina poseen llaves-Yukito se puso a pensar-Eriol también , pero él es diferente porque es la reencarnación de Clow, todos los demás lo que poseen son armas mágicas.

-Sigo sin entender-replicó Touya.

-Yo tampoco-afirmó Hikari-pero si Eriol logra recordar algo saldremos de dudas, por no decir que el resto también pueden ayudar.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó de repente Nakuru, se giro hacia Yukito y le dijo-Tal vez cuando notaste la acción de las cartas es porque estaba teniendo un sueño, tal vez recuerde algo y podamos salir de dudas.

-Lo mejor será ir a buscarlos-todos se levantaron siguiendo a Hikari, que era quien parecía que había tomado la iniciativa.

********************************************************************************

La pista de hielo de Tomoeda era un edificio en forma ovalada, y sinceramente era muy grande. Por suerte para ellos aquella mañana de domingo no había mucha gente que fuese a la pista, la verdad preferían disfrutar del día fuera, soleado y sin viento.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-suspiro Marc-Voy a alquilar los patines.

-¡Ah!¿Pero que vais a patinar y todo?-pregunto Marina con carita de buena.

-Vais, no es la palabra adecuada-sonrió Shaoran y le dio un guiño a Eriol-Vamos si lo es-cada uno la tomo de un brazo y la metieron dentro de los vestidores, mientras que Marc los seguía por detrás junto con las chicas y ya con los tickets para tomar los patines en los vestidores.

-¡Me niego a patinar! ¡No me gusta!-la española pataleaba al aire mientras que los dos chicos la levantaba-¡Y dejarme de una vez en el suelo, que se caminar sola!-ambos chicos obedecieron-Gracias-les dijo molestamente mientras se quedaba quieta sobandose por donde los dos la habían cogido, y los observo marchándose con Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué le hacéis esto a Marina?-pregunto la chica de pelo marrón-Creo que ella no os ha hecho nada y vosotros lo único que hacéis es obligarla a algo que no quiere.

-Me lo esperaba de Eriol, pero no de ti Shaoran-y vio como el inglés le sonreía como siempre a pesar del comentario, esto la enfado un poco-¿Para que le hacéis esto?

-Tan solo nos lo pidió Marc-llegaron al mostrador donde daban los patines y le entrego los tickets-lo único que quiere es ayudarla a que supere sus fobias y a que se calme un poco, últimamente esta muy estresada, piensa que le irían bien unas vacaciones.

-Además también esta muy triste, lleva unos seis meses sin ver a su familia-Eriol sonrió a la chica que le dio los patines a modo de agradecimiento, y le entregó el par correspondiente a cada uno-Me gustaría hacer algo para que los pudiese ver antes de que nuestra situación pase a mayores-murmuró Eriol.

-¿Pase mayores?-se extraño la chica de ojos color jade-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esto no es un juego-la voz de Tomoyo cambio radicalmente, se hizo como más adulta-y que vuestra pelea esta próxima, no olvidéis que todavía hay mucho en juego, no podéis abandonar a su suerte a todo el mundo-los tres miraron a Tomoyo desconcertados-Tenéis que tener cuidado con muchas cosas.......vuestros seres queridos están muy confundidos....-de repente se toco la cabeza, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, con Eriol y Sakura a su lado agachados.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó la reencarnación de Clow con su rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No logró recordar nada-la chica se incorporó-Pero estoy bien,..............gracias por preocuparte-esto último le costó decirlo, inmediatamente se puso de camino hacia la pista de hielo dejando a los otros tres atrás.

-Por un momento-sonrió Sakura-he vuelto a ver a la Tomoyo de antes contigo Eriol.

-Parece ser que hay cosas, como la buena amistad o el amor-y miro a la chica-que no se olvidan. Ojala y que todo vuelva a ser como al principio-murmuró el chino, marchándose también hacia la pista, con la es-Card Captor detrás de él con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-Ojalá-se dijo a si mismo el chico de ojos azules, e inmediatamente tomo la misma dirección que sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a la pista una luz cegadora le dio, a la luz de los focos se unián la del sol que entraba por las grades ventanas y claraboyas que había en el edificio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que sucedia en la pista de hielo, alli estaba Marina con el trasero pegado en el frío hielo y Marc a su alrededor haciendo  toda clase de piruetas y acrobacias.

-Vaya con Marquitos-Tomoyo se metió dentro de la pista-jamás pensé que patinase tan bien-y ella comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo.

-Te recuerdo una cosa-Shaoran entro también-es sueco esta acostumbrado al frío, al hielo y a los deportes de invierno-¿Una carrera?-la chica de cabello negro sonrió y asintió, en menos de dos segundos ambos ya estaban a mitad de la pista.

-Shaoran ha mejorado mucho patinando, ya es mejor que yo-la chica miro a Eriol el cual parecía que encontraba algo muy interesante en la pista-¡Embobado!¡Despierta!-la indignación de la chica se hizo patente al sentirse ignorada-Vamos a patinar nosotros también-tomó a Eriol de la mano y lo metió en la pista sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento.

Mientras en la pista la española gritaba;

-¡Y así me quieres sacar tu el stress! Pues menudo amigo que tengo que me levanta a las nueve un domingo, ¿para que? Para divertirse mirando como me la piño con unos patines que  cortan como navajas y encima el cabronazo se ríe y no deja de hacerse el chulito por todo lo que sabe hacer y yo no-hablaba muy rápido y en español, toda la gente de alrededor, que no era mucha, la miraba como si se tratase de un bicho raro-¡Jodido Marcus! ¡Ve a ayudarme ahora mismo, cabronazo!-la chica trato de levantarse, pero nada más hacerlo se cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez Marc se acercó frenándose justo a su lado-Ahora vente a reírte-hizo una mueca de dolor, se había hecho un poco de daño-puedes hacerlo, me he cansado de gritarte y de .......

no le dio tiempo a decir más, puesto que la había levantado y ahora se mantenía de pie.

-Lección uno, no tires el cuerpo jamás hacia atrás, siempre debes de permanecer en equilibrio-le murmuro-lección dos, si vas a caer hazlo con el culo, así en cierto modo no te dañaras................-el iba murmurando lecciones básicas mientras le ayudaba.

-Vaya, parece que poco a poco va pillándole el truco-Sakura estaba con los demás en un lado de la pista mirando como ambos estaban practicando-hacen toda una pareja, sino fuese por esa maldición, me encantaría ayudarlos.

-Y tal vez puedas-sonrió Tomoyo de pronto, todos la miraron-con la carta returns puedes volver a cualquier lugar en el pasado, ¿no?-todos sonrieron, fantástica la idea de la  chica.

-Pero hay un problema-murmuró Shaoran-tan solo vuelve al pasado del lugar en donde estás, y si no me equivoco ella no recuerda el lugar donde sucedió todo aquello, aunque lo más probable fuese cerca de su casa, en España.

-Pues lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a alli-todos miraron a Eriol, dejando atrás la escena de Marc y Marina  con ella ya deslizándose por el hielo, y la cara de sus tres compañeros preguntaba como-Si escribimos al concilio diciendo que vamos a ver unos manuscritos tal vez nos dejen ir, y alli Sakura podría utilizar la carta y volver al pasado.

-Eso me recuerda-comenzó ella-que hace unos días tuve un sueño-la cara de la chica se preocupo, y con ella la del resto-y creo que tenía que ser una escena del pasado, puesto que Dreamy y Returns estaban encima de mi mesa brillando.

-¿Recuerdas el sueño?-la tomo por los brazos el chino clavando sus ojos marrones en los de ella, asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué viste?

-Es demasiado horrible para recordarlo ahora-se entristeció de nuevo-pero solo te digo una cosa-tan rápido como antes cambio su cara a una sonrisa-cada vez que lo pienso estoy más segura de que Marina tiene razón y empiezo a desconfiar del concilio-y salió despedida con los patines hacia la dirección contraria, dejando a Shaoran sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella seria la siguiente después de Marina en decir aquellas palabras.

-Mira Sakura-sonrió la española mientras se deslizaba por el hielo sin mirar hacia delante y saludándola con alegría, la japonesa le respondía igual-ya patino bien ya no me caigo-de repente un ruido seco y un pequeño grito, esta vez no se había caido, sencillamente se había pegado contra el pequeño muro que protegía la pista, todos se acercaron preocupados al ver que no se movía, cuando los vio a todos alli-No os preocupéis, soy la mujer más dura que una piedra-miro a Marc y a Shaoran-Eso si como me rompa algo será vuestra culpa- e inmediatamente se puso de pie y volvió a patinar, junto con las otras dos chicas.

-Par de embobados-sonrió Shaoran que vio como los otros dos las miraban.

-Mejor di trío de idiotas, porque eso es lo que somos-sonrió Marc-idiotas enamorados.

-Estas equivocado-sonrió Eriol con tranquilidad-yo no estoy enamorado.-y se marcho en dirección contraria.

-Si ya, y nosotros nos lo creemos-lo dijeron a la vez, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a maquinar un plan, el cual fue interrumpido por una música, bastante conocida por alguien.

-Luego hablaremos del tema Shaoran, ahora debo ir a ver si consigo levantar a una española como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño-le dio un guiño y salió en dirección a las chicas.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Marina le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que vamos a intentar algo-le propuso él, la tomo de la mano le dio un giro brusco que la hizo tambalearse.

-¡Relájate!-le grito al chico sonriendo, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se hacían a un lado-Todavía no estoy lista para estas cosas, Marc por favor suéltame-por el contrario el chico no le hacia caso, lo único que hacia era girarla, darle vuelta y empezó a bailar con ella-¡Te lo digo en serio, para!

-De acuerdo-y el chico paro, claro que en esos momentos y por pura inercia de tantas vueltas y tantos mareos ella se fue de bruces contra el suelo de la pista, pero antes de volver a sentir el frío del hielo alguien la tomo entre sus brazos-¿En serio quieres que te vuelva a soltar?-no le respondió, tan solo se libero de sus brazos y se puso a patinar ya más calmada.

Poco a poco le volvía a retomar la estabilidad, pero para hacerlo se tuvo que recorrer media pista, lo que no notó es que alguien la seguía por detrás y de sorpresa lo que veía delante no era el hielo, sino la zona alta de las vayas que cubrían la pista de patinaje, bajo la vista y pudo ver como Marc la sujetaba de las piernas en una elevación parecida a la que tenían que realizar durante el baile, pero esta era mejor, él se deslizaba con gracia, la sensación de ese movimiento era de libertad, de repente se dio cuenta de que ahora si podrían realizar ese paso de baile. De repente empezó a desestabilizarse y los brazos de el sueco cedieron, atrapándola justo en el momento en el que pensaba que besaba el suelo y dejándola de cara a él, semiabrazada.

-¡Ha sido genial!-le sonrió sin pensárselo dos veces-Era la misma elevación que para el baile, y eso que hemos estado una semana entera practicándola y no nos salía.

-Normal y lógico-le murmuró el chico sin dejar de patinar y de llevarla entre sus brazos-estabas tan tensa y tan nerviosa que no te salía nada a derechas-al verla sonreír de nuevo tuvo una gran satisfacción, pero de repente ambos notaron unas manos que los separaban y una persona muy furiosa.

-¡Que te crees que estas haciendo!-aquel chico realmente estaba muy enfadado-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-tomo a Marc por el brazo y lo alejó de la pista.

-No saludes William, que es pecado-la española comenzó a reírse, no sabía que se traían ese par entre manos, pero desde luego nada bueno, ambos se alejaron y ella se dirigió hacia el resto de sus compañeros, al cual se le había unido una chica nueva, que no conocía de nada.

-¡Shaoran!-la muchacha se había pegado como una lapa y el pobre chino tenía una cara digna de verse-De haber sabido que ibas a venir hubiese aparecido antes.

-De haber sabido que ibas a estar tu yo no hubiese venido-el pobre muchacho miro a Sakura como pidiéndole ayuda, pero esta solo giro la cabeza y salió patinando hacia otro lugar perseguida por Eriol.

-Y dime Tomoyo, ¿ya logras recordar algo, alguna cosa?-parecía que el interés de la chica había cambiado ahora.

-La verdad, no, nada-admitió la chica-pero estoy segura de que poco a poco volverán, de momento debo tratar de crearme nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos de esta época-la japonesa sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacía.

-Y dime, ¿recuerdas algo de Eriol?-de repente soltó a Shaoran, el cual encontraba la conversación interesante, y la escuchaba alejado, pronto vio a Marina y se acercó a ella, ambos se pusieron a oír la conversación de ambas chicas-Porque he de decirte una cosa, el parece muy interesado en ti, tal vez no debería de decírtelo, pero a mi me han dicho que es un Don Juan que se liga a cualquiera-la española no aguanto más y fue patinando como pudo hacia la chica.

-Mira niñata, no se quien eres ni como te llamas-la tomo del brazo-solo te voy a decir que conozco a Eriol unos cinco años y que yo sepa no es ningún Don Juan, esta claro-parecía furiosa, presiono un poco-solo te aviso una cosa no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Lo que a mi me importa no es asunto tuyo-sencillamente se deshizo del brazo que la aprisionaba-además, no creo que alguien tan insignificante como tu pueda hacer nada-y se marchó patinando  hacia William, le dijo algo y abandono el lugar no sin antes decir algo-Recuerda mi consejo Tomoyo.

-¡Yo la mato!-gritó la española.

-No, mejor la mato yo-murmuro Sakura recién salida de quien sabe donde y con un par de bebidas en las manos-Me tiene harta, no se como la guantas Shaoran.

-¿Que yo la aguanto? Perdona, yo no he elegido que ella se enamore de mi o que este interesada en mi, que quieres que haga, ya le he dicho que no estoy interesado en ella.

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol algo preocupado, la ojiazul llevaba mucho rato callada, giro su vista y lo miro con una cara un poco asustada-¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada-murmuro rápidamente, miro a su reloj de pulsera y dijo-Uy que tarde, será mejor que me marche, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Te acompaño a casa si quieres-se ofreció Eriol caballerosamente.

-No, mejor quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de mañana-salió disparada hacia los vestuarios.

-Vale, ahora no se lo que he hecho, pero parece que vuelve a estar enfadada conmigo-Eriol cruzó los brazos-Un paso adelante, dos atrás.¿Qué quería Gloria?

-¿Así que la chica se llama Gloria? Vaya extraño nombre para un pilar negro.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la española, acaba de decir algo lo que habían escuchado o eran simples ilusiones que se habían hecho ellos, como podía ser un pilar negro si ellos la habían tenido a su lado muchísimo tiempo y no habían notado ningún indicio de que lo fuera.

-¿No me digáis que no os habíais dado cuenta? No me lo puedo creer-la española sonrió abiertamente-Pero si esta más claro que el agua, separa a Sakura y a Shaoran, ahora empieza a meterle mentiras a Tomoyo sobre Eriol, y además, desprende un aura bastante potente.

-Entonces, ella es un pilar negro-la cara de Sakura era un poema-¿Y por que no las has atacado, o nos lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no jugamos sucio-afirmó Shaoran mientras miraba como William y Marc Hablaban, el primero alterado y el segundo más tranquilo-es decir, no la vamos a atacar así por la buenas, no nos rebajaremos a ese nivel-el resto afirmaron.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMAAARIIIINNNNAAA!!!!!!!-se oyó una voz infantil, a lo que los dos jóvenes que estaban en las gradas saltaron-¿Qué haces aquí?-la pequeña Umi se dirigía a una velocidad increíble hacia la española con sus pequeños patines, sonrió a todo el mundo dio un frenazo, el cual levanto parte del hielo y se colgó al cuello de la chica-Yo he venido porque Akira esta trabajando en el bar de aquí, y le he preguntado si podía patinar un rato, cuando me ha dicho que si he venido corriendo y entonces te he visto.

-Vaya, me alegro-empezó a bajarla con cuidado de que las hojas de los patines no la cortaran-Dile a tu hermano que si se puede pasar por aquí un rato mejor, así hablamos.

-¿Y estos quienes son?-preguntó la niña con curiosidad mientras miraba a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, pero antes de que ninguno dijese nada se dio la vuelta y vio a Marc y William acercándose a una velocidad considerable con los patines-Marcus "capullo", William celoso, es que eres la mejor-le sonrió-Que pasa, que no tienes bastante con mi hermano que tienes que estar siempre rodeada de chicos guapos-los dos chicos oyeron esto y miraron a Marina como preguntándole algo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡UMI!!!!-una voz muy potente resalto por toda la pista-Que te había dicho, eh-el chico de gafas estaba muy enfadado y entro a la pista de hielo sin patines, marchaba con cuidado, pero rápido, pronto alcanzo el lugar donde estaba la pequeña, pero no noto como dos auras asesinas lo miraban-no podías bajar a la pista -la tomo del brazo y miro hacia arriba, cuando vio quien era exclamó-¡Marina! Vaya, no te había visto venir- y se acercó para saludarla, pero en esos momentos si que noto las dos auras-Yo mejor me voy de aquí-sonrió nerviosamente a los dos chicos, los cuales lo miraban con instintos asesinos-yo solo venía a por mi hermana y ya.............-la voz era cada vez más nerviosa-bueno, adiós, y encantado de veros de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, creo que mejor nos vamos nosotros-Eriol tomo a Marcus y Shaoran hizo lo propio con William, mientras Marina y Sakura los seguían.

-Nos vemos más tarde Akira-sonrió la española como despedida.

-Lo he hecho bien hermanito-sonrió Umi una vez el grupo se hubo marchado.

-Estupendamente-sonrió él-ahora viene la parte en la que se divierte ella-y ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el bar de la pista.

********************************************************************************

No sabía porque pero necesitaba salir de alli corriendo, no podía creer que todo aquello le estuviese ocurriendo a ella. Por un lado quería creerle, por el otro no podía, todas esas voces, todos esos recuerdos, el reflejo de las gafas de aquel extraño en la noche, unas manos sujetándola....... Sencillamente, ya no sabía que creer.

Llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se fijo bien, estaba hecha un desastre, libros por aquí, ropa por allá, los armarios vacíos........., había estado buscando lo que le había dicho, las cartas llegadas desde Inglaterra, estaba segura que tenían que estar en algún sitio. Había despojado a todos los armarios de su cosas y no había encontrado nada. Solo le quedaba uno por mirar, en el que guardaba los trajes que le hizo a Sakura durante la captura y transformación de las cartas. Se acercó a él temblorosa, y lo abrió. No era un armario, sino más bien un vestidor, alli estaban todos los vestidos ordenados, con sus complementos, cajas apiladas, las cuales guardaban sombreros y zapatos, comenzó a mirarlas y a observarlas sin tocar ninguna, puesto que todas llevaban algo escrito, fechas y nombres, cada fecha indicaba el día en el cual Sakura lo había utilizado y el nombre de la carta que había transformado o capturado con él. Continuo mirando y pronto observo una caja negra con la tapa dorada, no era igual que el resto, esta no tenía polvo parecía que había sido vista no hacía mucho, tampoco había ninguna fecha ni ningún nombre. La sacó y se sentó en el suelo del vestidor, con un poco de temor levanto la tapa, y lo primero que pudo ver fue una bolsa, la tomo y miro en su interior, lo que vio la dejo asombrada, lana negra y unas agujas de tejer, en estas se encontraba algo a medio hacer, lo tomo entre las manos y lo extendió, era un jersey, pero no para mujer, sino para un chico, las medidas así parecían corroborarlo, lo dejo a un lado y vio que dentro de la caja había algo más, un montón de cartas, las tomo entre las manos y vio que todas estaban dirigidas a ella, cogió la primera, que aún estaba bastante nueva y la giro, el remitente era Eriol Hiragisawa y estaban selladas en una oficina de Londres, tomo todo lo de la caja y se levantó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su habitación, se sentó en la cama dispuesta a leerlas todas.

***************************************************************************

-¡Basta!-exclamó la española una vez estuvieron en los vestuarios-Vosotros dos me tenéis harta.-el ceño estaba muy fruncido y todos sus acompañantes la miraba expectantes.

-Creo que aquí no pintamos nada-susurró Eriol a lo bajo a Sakura y Shaoran, ambos asintieron-Nosotros os esperamos en la salida-Marcus los miró como suplicando que no se fuesen, pero los tres se dieron la vuelta diciendo: tu te lo has buscado.

-¡Tu estas harta!-gritó de repente William-¿Y nosotros que? Lo único que hacemos es darte toda nuestra atención y poner de nuestra parte y tu lo único que haces es ignorarnos, no se Marcus pero yo solo quiero que me digas si estas saliendo con Akira o no-las palabras del canadiense habían evitado a Marcus tener que decir nada, el solito se lo había dicho todo.

La chica miro hacia el suelo y comenzó a temblar como si estuviese apunto de llorar, ambos la mirarn con preocupación, el sueco lo miro enfadado, se había pasado muchísimo, pero ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la chica levantó la cara.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-y ahora se burlaba de ellos, se retiro unas lágrimas de los ojos y trató de hablar-¿En verdad creéis que estoy saliendo con Akira?-ambos asintieron, ella se puso seria y les dijo-Pues la verdad es que no-los dos se miraron, la seriedad con la que lo había dicho era inusual en ella, no les estaba mintiendo.

-¿Entonces, por que pasas tanto tiempo con él?-ambos muchachos la miraban curiosos, querían respuestas y las querían ahora.

-Bueno, digamos que él tiene mucha facilidad para los idiomas, cuando conocí a Umi y me presentó a su hermano pronto nos caímos bien-la chica sonrió-tenemos gustos muy parecidos. Me contó que hablaba..-empezó a contar mentalmente-diez idiomas-los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente-Y que uno de sus favoritos es el español, este año va a hacer la prueba de acceso a la universidad, y yo le propuse que se viniese a estudiar un par de años a España o que viniese a pasar el verano, para de este modo lo aprendiese mejor-ahora si que estaban sorprendidos-Le he estado dando clases de español todos los días, por eso nos veíamos tanto-les sonrió a ambos-por no decir que le estoy ayudando con los trámites y el papeleo.

-Entonces, ¿no sales con él?-dijeron los dos a la vez ilusionados.

-No-ella les miro con una sonrisa dulce-Además a él le gusta una chica, que no soy yo y estoy intentando que se acerque a ella-y con un guiño se alejo de ellos, antes de que preguntasen nada más.

-Creo que todavía tenemos una posibilidad-Marc habló, pero cuando se giro vio a William sentado en una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en las manos-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien-lo miro con resentimiento-Como te dije el otro día yo no voy a renunciar, así que a partir de ahora somos enemigos, y no solo en esto-le murmuró mientras desaparecía por la puerta, dejando al sueco estático en el sitio.

********************************************************************************

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Johannesburgo, un joven de unos diecinueve años caminaba por una de las zonas más pobres de la ciudad cámara en mano, tenía que conseguir buena fotos para el reportaje que su compañero estaba realizando, y solo faltaban las fotos de esa zona. Esta ciudad era considerada una de las más peligrosas de todo el mundo, pero él no tenía miedo alguno, toda su vida había vivido allí.

Oyó golpes, y a una persona gritar, parecía que en uno de los callejones de la ciudad a alguien le estaban dando una buena paliza, se acercó cautelosamente y observó como había un montón de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes de su edad de raza negra, que estaban golpeando a dos personas que se hallaban tumbadas en el suelo.

-Así aprenderéis a que nos debéis de pagar.

-Y obedecernos.

-¿Ahora vais a volver a llamar a la policía?-las patadas volvieron a provocar gritos en las dos personas.

El chico comenzó a tomar fotos, y un flash ilumino todo el callejón, todo el grupo se giro mirando al autor de aquello.

-Cogedle, nos ha tomado fotos-empezaron a correr hacia él, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

-Seréis idiotas-los ojos miel del muchacho eran fríos, muy fríos.

Cinco hombres se dirigían hacia él con ademán de matarlo y él ni se inmutaba, pronto comenzaron a atacarlo, los hombres trataban de darle puñetazos y patadas, pero los esquivaba con gracia, pronto los cinco pararon, exhaustos por no haberlo alcanzado.

-¿Ya estáis cansados?-sonrió cínicamente-Vale, ahora me toca a mi-se giro hacia la derecha y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago , uno de sus agresores trato de tomarle desprevenido por la espalda, pero el muchacho en un movimiento lo lanzó por los aires con una llave de judo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Nos las vas a pagar-murmuraron los cuatro restantes, uno de ellos sacó una navaja de unos 30 cm.

-¿Creer que con eso me vas a dar miedo?-frunció el ceño con una cara más bien divertida-Otro sacó una pistola-Así que no os veis capacitados para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno ya me tenéis harto.

No se sabe con exactitud lo que ocurrió, pero en menos de dos minutos y con dos patadas había dejado desarmados, todos lo miraron con un poco de terror, pero volvieron a atacarlo.

-Ahora si que estoy cansado de vosotros-en un gesto en sus manos apareció un báculo con una media luna-Adiós-susurró a los cinco individuos, y su báculo desprendió un brillo, cuando este ceso habían siete cuerpos extendidos en el callejón.

El muchacho le reviso su cámara, no se había roto, pero tenía algunos arañazos. Se acercó al lugar donde inicialmente habían estado aquellos bastardos y pudo ver en el suelo inconscientes a dos niñas, no pasarían los doce años, hizo un gesto con su báculo e hizo que desapareciesen sus heridas.

-¿No se como un hombre tan frío pueda ser tan bueno?-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas-Eso no va contigo Phillipo.

-Que tu seas una despiadada sin corazón no significa que el resto de los pilares negros lo seamos , Zaira-el chico guardo el báculo y observó a la chica que tenía delante, más o menos su edad, pelo rubio, cortado a lo chico de forma muy moderna, con pinchitos engominados detrás, alta y de ojos grises.-Bueno supongo que no habrás viajado desde Japón para darme los buenos días.

-Claro que no-la chica pego una patada a uno de los bastardos que aún estaban en el suelo, inconscientes pero vivos, este dio un gemido-Deberías de haberlos matado, escoria como esta no tiene derecho a vivir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

-Nadie debe de morir en manos de otra persona-ambos comenzaron a salir del callejón-Bueno, supongo que harás la excepción con la Señora de las cartas Clow.

-Así es-clavó sus ojos en los de la chica-¿Conseguiste algo?

-Más de lo que tu te imaginas-la chica sonrió fríamente, mientras se dejaba guiar por el muchacho, pronto dejaron la zona marginal para entrar en un lugar más burgués de la ciudad-La reencarnación de Clow es solo un niño, y el resto no parecen muy inteligentes, solo nos falta un poco y tal vez los tendremos a todos.

-¿Quieres decir que Sheresade ya sabe quien es su contraparte?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Así es, pero por algún motivo nos ha pedido que la dejemos hacer a ella, siempre ha sido la más tierna del grupo-la chica puso una cara de asco al decir esto-Bueno, el caso es que William me ha llamado hace una hora, tiene sospechadse quien puede ser el chico que casi vence a Dafne.

-¿Solo has venido aquí a decirme esto?-ambos se metieron dentro de una cafetería.

-Calma, calma-le pidió ella mientras tomaban asiento-Creo que también debes de saber que el jefe nos va a mandar a otro lugar, dice que tal vez allí encontremos la última llave que falta por tener, iras camuflado como reportero gráfico, así que cuidadito con lo que hacemos.

-¿Quién más viene?-preguntó él mientras pedía al camarero.

-Supongo que Dafne y William, a parte de mi, nosotros iremos como turistas-la chica sonrió al hombre que le dejaba su café al lado.

-¿Y por que yo como reportero gráfico? ¿A caso no puedo ir también como turista?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, los jefes quieren que averigües sobre una chica y lo harás mejor de este modo.

Ambos pararon de hablar y se miraron, hasta que el chico de ojos miel pregunto.

-¿a dónde nos vamos?

-A España.-le contesto con una sonrisa fría, como aquella conversación.

********************************************************************************

-Hikari, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida cuando entró con sus amigoes en el comedor de su casa-Pensé que regresarías por la noche.

-¿Hermano?-Sakura lo miro muy sorprendida-Así que has salido con Hikari-sonrío picaramente mientras los veía a ambos juntos.

-Y tu has salido con el mocoso, así que estamos a iguales-Shaoran lo miro con despreció tratando de contener su ira.

-Bueno-los calmó Yukito-tenemos noticias-puso un libro encima de la mesa y todos los recién llegados miraron la página que había abierto-¿A alguien le suena esto?

-A mi no-respondió rápidamente Shaoran-pero esto esta escrito en un dialecto del mandarin.

-Yo solo te digo que veo un montón de kanjis indescifrables, y la verdad es que esas dos fotos no me suenan de nada-admitió Marc que se dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás de casa de Marina, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-¿Eriol?-preguntaron todos.

-No lo recuerdo-casi todos se fueron al suelo-pero trataré de hacerlo.

-No se preocupe Amo-le dijo Spinel-es normal que no tenga todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior, al fin y al cabo usted no es Clow.

Todos miraron hacia Sakura, esta tenía una cara de espanto, como si reconociese algo.

-¿Sakura?-le preguntó Shaoran-¿Estás bien?

-Esa llave.....-murmuró la chica y señalo la media luna-la vi en mi sueño......

-Sakura-ahora era Eriol quien hablaba-¿Cuéntanos ese sueño?

La señora de las cartas comenzó a relatar, su cara cambiaba de expresión conforme iba avanzando el relato, para terminar llorando en brazos de Marina.

-No pasa nada, tranquila-la española le acariciaba la cabeza y el resto miraban extrañados como no queriendo decir nada para no preocuparla más-Todo va a estará bien, somos muchos y no nos vamos a dejar ganar, ¿vale?-la japonesa la miro y le sonrió quitándose las lágrimas.

-Luna, Sol, Estrella y Cruz, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?-preguntó Nakuru muy extrañada.

-La luna y el sol son contrarias, pero haciendo una regla de tres no coinciden, porque significa que las tendrían dos del mismo bando.-Yukito trató de explicar.

-Quieto parao-dijo de repente Marc-Veámoslo de otro modo-le cogió a Marina su llave del cuello, y la mostró a todos-Cruz y media luna, creo que a los europeos nos suena de algo.-Eriol lo miro con cara de no entender.

-¡Claro!-exclamó la española-La media luna es un símbolo árabe, muy empleado durante la época musulmana en la península ibérica, por no decir que la cruz.......

-La cruz es un símbolo cristiano-admitió Shaoran-La relación seria, la cruz cristianos, la media luna musulmanes, el sol representa el día y las estrella la noche.

-Pero siguen sin tener nada que ver-todos se volvieron a poner a pensar.

-Mejor será pedirle ayuda a alguien para descifrar este idioma-sugirió Hikari-Tal vez de este modo podamos entender algo más, ¿alguien lo recnoce?

-Tal vez mi padre lo sepa-Sakura miraba los extraños símbolos-O tal vez tu madre Marina.

-Pero yo no me arriesgo a llevarle esto a mi madre, además no puedo salir de aquí, y lo sabes-suspiró resignada.

-Tal vez si puedas-Hikari sonrió y le entregó una carta, ese sobre, era del concilio.

-Querida Marina-leyó en alto-Sabemos que no estás pasando buenos momentos y que echas de menos a tu familia, por eso, y tras la insistencia de todos tus compañeros-la española miro a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Marc-hemos decidido que tienes permiso para volver a casa, pero solo será una semana, después volverás de nuevo a Japón, la semana será del 14 de Marzo al 21, disfruta de estas vacaciones y de la visita a tus familiares, porque no harás ninguna más hasta que todo esto acabe. Firmado; El concilio de la magia blanca-a la chica se le escaparon las lágrimas, y se lanzó a abrazar a Sakura, que era quien estaba más cerca, casi ahogándola-Gracias-le murmuró al oído, la chica solo respondió al abrazo, hizo lo mismo con Eriol y Shaoran y por último fue Marc.

-Me gustaría haberte hecho este regalo por el día de San Valentín, pero no llegó la carta-le murmuró él.

-Me da igual, muchas gracias-se soltó del cuello del sueco los miro a todos y les dijo-¡ME VOY A CASA!-se quedó pensando-¡Y quiero que vengáis conmigo!

Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, habían oído que se fueran con ella.

Marc sonrió, pensando en lo divertidas que iba a resultar esas vacaciones.

**Notas de la autora**: Lo se, no tengo perdón. Pero tuve mis exámenes y la verdad, ls resultados me deprimieron un poco, mentira, bastante. Pero en fin. Solo quería pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto y dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

Y ahora que estoy con ánimos los voy a contestar:

Naiko Chan; Espero que te hayan crecido ya las uñas.(bueno, con casi tres meses a quien no le crecen) Se que me dejaste tu review en el cap 9, pero no tuve tiempo para contestarlos. Bueno Gracias por recomendarme los fics de Mikki, me los leí ya hace mucho, ahora estoy con los prólogos, ya ves que a Shaoran no lo maltraté, bueno, no físicamente. De todos modos gracias, y si quieres hablar conmigo, envíame algún mail(eso va por todos), me gusta conocer gente nueva^_^

Seiyuro Hiko; Gracias, mucha gente también me lo ha dicho, la verdad es que al principio iba a ser un fic muy sencillo, pero alguien me dijo que escribía cada vez mejor y que no debía parar, por cierto gracias por darme tb tu opinión en animekai, me gustaría que las críticas de la gente fuesen constructivas, y tu has dicho lo que opinas, porque aceptémoslo, los primeros caps del fic son un full. Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Tomoe Himura; Jo! En serio tenias una especie de Marc como novio? ( ves si me interesa tu vida) La verdad es que yo no soy mala,( por favor si soy solo una LPDS, demasiado libertina y medio loca) Bueno tratare de darle otra oportunidad a S+S, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por los reviews.

Rave chan; Tu no eres de habla hispana, ¿verdad? Bueno si no es así, me encanta que alguien extranjero lo hay leído(*_*, no me lo creo) Gracias por haber hecho el esfuerzo de leer mi historia, a pesar de que es más mala y que se me ven las intenciones.

Laura li; ¿En serio mucha gente la adora? (Lapislázuli se queda a cuadros) Pues si es así hay muy poca que me ha dado su opinión, pero no importa, si escribo es por entretenerme y de momento si os voy a seguir dejando con la intriga, bueno eso hasta que acabe la historia, sino perdería su gracia, gracias.

Bueno, solo me queda deciros que el próximo cap espero tenerlo listo antes de  Mitades de Marzo, y es un cap que realmente tengo ganas de escribir y que se lo voy a dedicar a una gran amiga por internet, Rei Kinomoto, a la cual voy a tener que atar a una silla para que termine su fic, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que me leen.

Notas aclaratorias; La canción que sale en la escena de Eriol y Tomoyo es la Vida que va, de Bellepop, les perteneces a ellas, y la de la escena Marcus y William es de David Bustamante, y la canta junto a Alex y se llama Dos hombres y un destino, y tb es de ellos, yo no gano na utilizándola.

Porfa, dejar Reviews.

Besos

Lapislázuli. 


	12. Capitulo Bonus Recuerdos de Verano

Capítulo Bonus; Recuerdos de Verano.

Acababan de entrar con el coche en la ciudad, habían salido de su casa haría media hora. Sus padres le habían obligado a vestirse con traje de chaqueta, a ponerse una estúpida corbata y unos zapatos nuevos que todavía le apretaban, y finalmente lo habían metido en un coche que no sabía de donde había salido.

Ahora observaba el cauce antiguo del Turia*, en el cual se podía ver a los niños jugando a fútbol y divirtiéndose, como desearía en esos momentos salir del coche y comenzar a patear un balón, ensuciar ese estúpido traje y romper los puñeteros zapatos que tanto daño le hacían, o sencillamente, preferiría haberse quedado en casa solo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que estaría, y haber bajado a la playa para jugar con sus amigos. Pero no, tenía que vestirse como si fuese a una boda o a un funeral y aguantar lo que tuviese que venir allá a donde iban.

El coche se detuvo, bajo sin mayor interés hasta que al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Delante de él, majestuoso se levantaba un edificio que brillaba mucho a pesar de estar llegando ya a la hora del ocaso, esto se debía a que gran parte de su exterior estaba acristalado, se dirigieron hacia la entrada y allí pudo leer el nombre del edificio, Palau de la Música*, no aguantaba sus dudas, así que decidió preguntarle a su madre directamente.

-Mamá-la mujer con cabello marrón y ojos azules se giro para observar a el niño-¿ que hacemos aquí?

-Unos amigos nos invitaron a tu padre y a mi, y decidimos traerte a ti también-la mujer sonrió y tomo la mano del niño, habían llegado hasta el vestíbulo y la cantidad de gente era bastante.

-¿Ya andas preguntando?-lo miro un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos marrones claros, tan claros que parecían casi ambarinos-Tu madre y yo queremos que conozcas a nuestros amigos-se agachó y le paso la mano por el cabello, ahora engominado y echado hacia atrás de su hijo-No te aburrirás-le guiño un ojo su padre a la vez que se levantaba y le tomaba la mano contraria a su madre.

Sus padres eran personas ocupadas, pero desde luego cuando estaban al lado de su hijo le daban todo el cariño y pasaban todo el tiempo posible con él. Este año se habían marchado de vacaciones a España, concretamente a la costa valenciana, y aunque sus padres no había desconectado de su trabajo estaba feliz, porque por lo menos los veía todas las noches, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Entraron en una de las salas de conciertos, y pudo observar que había gran cantidad de niños, aunque los adultos los superaban en número, casi duplicándolos, en la entrada dos de los organizadores entregaban el programa, cuando vio a su padre se puso a hablar animadamente con él, mientras el niño leía con curiosidad, sus ojos estaban abiertos desorbitadamente, tiro del chal que portaba su madre en los hombros y esta rápidamente abandono la conversación centrándose más en su pequeño.

-¡Mira!-le dijo excitado-Son todo canciones de películas, no sabía que las canciones de las películas se pudiesen hacer con instrumentos de orquesta.

-¿Que pensabas, que te traeríamos a algún recital aburrido o algo así?-y volvió a tomar la mano del niño para subir unas escaleras y ocupar sus asientos, su padre había finalizado la conversación.

Las charlas entre todas las personas hacían ruido alrededor de toda la sala, y el niño se dedico a observar su alrededor, lo que estaba claro es que la sala no era la principal, a decir verdad tenía solo un pequeño palco en el cual habría capacidad para unas cincuenta personas, la sala no era pequeña, pero tampoco era enorme, asientos muy cómodos, y él estaba en una posición muy buena, se veía todo el escenario, encima de este ahora descansaban las sillas puestas para una orquesta.

De repente se hizo el silencio, toda la banda entró, estaba formada por gente muy joven entre los doce y los quince años, el director hizo un gesto y la gente detuvo sus aplausos, todos los integrantes de la banda se sentaron y sacaron sus instrumentos, el director impuso silencio también entre los jóvenes interpretes y comenzó a sonar la música...........

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el recital empezará, y el niño no se había aburrido, los temas principales de varias bandas sonoras habían sido tocados, ahora se estaba dedicando a mirar a la gente que componía aquella peculiar orquesta, cuando de repente toda su atención fue dirigida hacia la persona que tocaba el violín en esos momentos, aquel violín que sobresalía, pudo ver a una niña vestida con un traje de color rosa pastel y blanco, la cual estaba clarísimo, era la componente más joven de aquella banda, puesto que los pies no le tocaban el suelo y aún le faltaba crecer bastante para hacerlo, no podía dejar de observarla, noto algo en ella que no le gustaba o tal vez algo que le gustaba, su presencia mágica, estaba clarísimo que era magia lo que aquella niña desprendía, clavo su mirada en los ojos de la niña, los tenía cerrados, de repente los abrió y las miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió con la mirada y volvió a cerrarlos, como tratando de volver a concentrarse, y ya no pudo quitarle la vista de encima en todo el rato.

***********************************************************************************************

¡Al fin!. Todo aquel suplicio había pasado. No era la primera vez que tocaba en público, pero si que era la primera vez que hacía un solo o que la ponían como primer violín.

-Vamos Marina-le dijo una niña más mayor, y que era todo lo contrario a ella, pelo negro y ojos verdes-Los papis, la abuela y la tía nos esperan fuera-tomo la mano y no la dejo ni guardar el violín en su estuche, con lo cual se lo llevo en la mano, con el arco incluido.

-¡Alexia!-le reprendió con su voz infantil-¡Que me caigo!-pero su hermana la seguía arrastrando hasta que llegaron a la altura de un grupo de cuatro adultos.

-¡Mira por donde vienen las dos!-y una mujer con el pelo corto y en tono caoba las recibio dándole dos besos a cada una-Lo habéis hecho muy bien las dos.

-Y tanto-y cogió a la más pequeña el único hombre que había-Y mi pequeña ya domina muy bien el violín, pero no es necesario que te lo lleves a todos los sitios-todos rieron menos una de las mujeres más adultas.

-No te desconcentraste-le dijo una mujer de unos sesenta años, pero que perfectamente podía haber pasado por cincuenta.

-En eso querida hermana estas muy equivocada-contesto una mujer de más o menos la misma edad -Te desconcentraste en el momento del solo, eres un desastre.

-¡Pero si no se noto!-le replico la pequeña saltando de los brazos de su padre al suelo-A mi hermana si que se le noto en su solo de piano, pero como siempre me tienes que criticar a mi.

-¡Ten más respeto por tu abuela!-subió el tono de voz la mujer.

-Tu, tu...-la niña temblaba de furia, pero decidió callarse y salir corriendo de allí, sabia que estaban en un lugar público y que no debía montar un número y decidió salir al patio interior, se conocía el Palau como su propia palma de la mano, de repente a su espalda noto una presencia mágica, se giro y se dio de bruces con los ojos del culpable, de la persona que le había desconcentrado, con esos ojos azules....

*********************************************************************************************

-¡Ariadna, Luis!-grito el padre de cierto niño, y se acercó junto a su mujer al grupo-Al fin os encontramos.

-Bueno, es que estábamos buscando a Marc-le contesto la mujer mientras, su marido saludaba al resto de las damas presentes.

-Por el chico no se preocupe-contesto aquella mujer que parecía tan joven-Charlotte Le blanc-y sonrió-Marina ha salido huyendo hace dos minutos, porque aquí mi hermana la hizo huir, pero no se preocupe, cuando encontremos a uno, encontraremos al otro.

-Tan misteriosa como siempre-suspiro Luis-Tranquilos Michel y Rose, si esta con mi hija nada malo puede pasar.

-Eso lo dudo, mi nieta es una salvaje.

-¡Ay!Bridgitte, ¿como puedes decir eso?-le preguntó Rose-Si la niña es un encanto.

-Saco el carácter de su padre-y le lanzó una mirada despectiva a su yerno el cual le correspondió con el mismo tipo de mirada y siguió hablando con Michel sin importarle lo que le estuviese diciendo-es igual de testaruda y de cabezona.

***********************************************************************************************

-¿Quien eres?-la voz del niño se hizo patente, lo miro, el pelo dejaba de estar engominado, ahora caía sobre los ojos azules de este, de repente cerró la puerta que daba a ese jardín y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente-Dime tu nombre-se quedó a dos centímetros de ella, y observo sus facciones, el cabello desacomodado de el moño, era un color rubio pero más oscuro que el suyo, y sus ojos marrones denotaban varias cosas, miedo, rabia , frustración.....

-¡Que demonios te importa!-se giro y empezó a adentrarse por el jardín-Solo soy un cero a la izquierda.

-Serás un cero a la izquierda , pero tienes mucha magia-le inquirió el niño.

-Tu no te quedas atrás-le dio la cara y lo miro a los ojos.

-Te diría que tocas bien el violín, pero no es así si te desconcentras tan fácilmente-y ahora se burlaba de ella, la niña no lo soporto.

-¡Y quien ha sido el gilipollas que me ha desconcentrado!-se acercó y le metió una bofetada-Tu no sabes lo que es-el niño no se quedo quieto, no iba a permitir que le cruzaran la cara y menos aún una niña, ahí empezó una batalla campal entre los dos.

Cuando parecía que por fin él la había dominado y la mantenía inmovilizada en el suelo sin poder mover las piernas ella se acordó que al empezar a pelearse había dejado el violín en el suelo, estiro el brazo y lo alcanzó;

-Ahora que te he ganado en una pelea, ¿me dirás quien eres?-el tono de superioridad que utilizo él la puso enferma, estaba sentado encima de ella.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero todavía no me has ganado-la puerta se abrió, y a la vez que esta se abría la niña consiguio incorporarse un poco a pesar del peso del niño.

-¡Marina, no!-se oyó la voz de de su tía abuela, pero fue demasiado tarde, con un ruido seco el violín termino estampado en la cabeza del pequeño rubio, y este cayó hacia un lado inconsciente.

**********************************************************************************************

-¡Tu estas loca!-ya llevaban más de una hora riñéndola, desde que habían llegado a casa-Como se te ocurre pegarle con el violín, lo podrías haber..........¡Dios Marina! no se donde has sacado esa forma de ser tan violenta.

-Empezó él-contesto la niña, la cual no se había cambiado, ahora el pelo le caía libremente por la espalda, la ropa estaba sucia y con un par de roturas, y su cara tenía magulladuras, por no contar la gran cantidad de moratones que debía llevar por el cuerpo-Si ese niño no me hubiese provocado yo no le habría dicho nada.

-Tranquilízate Luis-contesto el hombre de cabello platinado-Marcus es muy creído a veces, es muy prepotente y mandón-el hombre sonrió a la niña.

Ironías de la vida, el niño que iba a conocer, el hijo del amigo de sus padres, era al que había dejado inconsciente.

-Yo lo lamento por el violín-afirmo la madre del niño-Te compraremos otro, la culpa fue de nuestro hijo.

-Yo no quiero otro violín, guárdense el dinero y manden con él a su hijo a un psicólogo, definitivamente esta loco, lo que necesita es que alguien le controle el genio.

-Es el sexto violín que rompes-la voz que venia desde otro lugar de la sala era de reproche-Te comprare yo el otro-su abuela, que pesada se ponía con lo de tocar.

-Lo volveré a romper-y la niña se giro y le dio la espalda a la mujer-¿Cual es mi castigo?-pregunto mirando a sus padres.

-Un mes sin ir a clases de baile-la niña suspiro, ese castigo lo había impuesto su abuela, seguro-y clases extra de música-su madre se parecía a su abuela, y eso lo odiaba- Y en cuanto se despierte Marcus le pedirás perdón.

-Y él también te lo pedirá a ti-afirmo la mujer sueca-es muy testarudo, pero él también estará castigado.

***********************************************************************************************

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era de noche, pero pudo observar que la habitación estaba muy iluminada, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, bueno no solo la cabeza, miro las sabanas, eran azules, no estaba en su cama, giro la cabeza y vio a una mujer mayor sonriéndole.

-Ya has regresado al mundo de los vivos-la sonrisa se endulzó todavía más.-¿Que recuerdas?

-¿Quien es usted?- el niño era desconfiado, y esa mujer poseía el mismo tipo de aura que la de aquella niña, solo que esta era muy dulce, daba seguridad y confianza-¿Donde estoy?

-Charlote Le blanc, mi sobrina-nieta te estampó su violín en tu cabeza, te quedaste inconsciente y te trajimos a casa de los padres de Marina, estas en la casa de los Martínez, tus padres están abajo-la mujer se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del niño-Es una virtud ser desconfiado, pero Marina no haría daño a nadie, sino la provocas ni te metes con ella o con las personas que quiere, recuérdalo la próxima vez.

-Espero que no haya próxima vez-el niño miro a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que ella y aquella niña eran idénticas, pero con la diferencia de edad-esa niña es una loca, tan solo le pregunté quien era y me pegó.

-En realidad te metiste con ella-el niño se sonrojó-Ves, tenía razón-cada vez la miraba con más confianza y le caía bien esa mujer, pero deseaba preguntarle algo-Vamos, pregúntame sobre mi magia-el niño abrió los ojos lo más que pudo-En esta casa no te tienes que esconder, todos sabemos de su existencia y que ha sido por eso por lo que has retado a Marina, no te avergüences por ello. A tus padres yo los conocía por teléfono, habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre este tema.

-Yo......yo solo quería saber quien era, la gente que he conocido con magia siempre ha intentado hacerme daño, pero usted es diferente, es buena-miro al techo e hizo una mueca-aunque su sobrina no se le parece en nada, es muy violenta, me gustaría ignorar que la he conocido, olvidarme de ella.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-el niño afirmo con la cabeza-No podrás olvidarla, y mucho menos ignorarla-lo abrazó-ella te necesitará, y tu la necesitaras a ella, la amarás más que a tu propia vida, harás cualquier cosa por ella, te enrabiaras, tendrás celos, sufrirás y finalmente podrías sacrificarte solo por ella, perderías tu vida por ella-el niño estaba mudo, aquella mujer le estaba revelando el futuro-aunque habéis empezado con mal pie, estoy segura de mis palabras-lo apartó un poco y observo la perplejidad del rubio.

-No creo que eso sea cierto-el niño se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-es una niña horrible-la mujer se rió.

-Dentro de unos años sabremos si opinas lo mismo.......-la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y cierta niña apareció acompañada de su padre, y junto a él Michael.-Creo que mejor te dejo, volveremos a hablar dentro de unos años-y le guiño el ojo, se acercó a la puerta y se agacho dándole un beso a su sobrina favorita-Llévate bien con él-le susurró al oído, la niña frunció el ceño.

Ambos se miraban, y los padres de ambos niños esperaban algo, Marc la observo ahora, con el pelo revuelto y el vestido roto, desde luego había sido un poco salvaje, aunque ella era igual, en una de las sillas estaba su chaqueta rota y la corbata desgarrada. De repente Luis le dio un leve empujón a la niña y esta llego hasta el borde de la cama, lo miro con vergüenza, y solo en ese momento a él le pareció guapa y se sonrojó, ella también tenía las mejillas rosas, ese niño era muy guapo, pero era un salvaje, como ella estaban a la par.

-Lo siento-dijo finalmente ella, sabia que a veces había que ceder, no tenía que ser orgullosa-No debí de estamparte el violín en la cabeza, pero reconoce que te lo merecías-le sonrió, una sonrisa tan bella.

-Yo también lo siento, pero la próxima vez no seré tan bueno contigo-ambos niños se sonrieron, y sus padres también.

************************************************************************************************

Dos años habían pasado ya desde lo sucedido, la verdad, la relación no había mejorado en ninguno de sus aspectos. Se veían, se saludaban, jugaban juntos, hablaban, compartían amigos y aficiones pero nunca demostraban más allá de eso, no eran amigos, eran conocidos que se veían durante los veranos y aguantaban mutua compañía, hasta el tercer verano que Marc pasaba allí.

El día se había levantado, no serían más de las seis de la mañana, pero él ya no tenía sueño, había algo que le había estado preocupando toda la noche, tal vez eso de no poder sacársela de la cabeza, la agito fuertemente, de un lado para otro, mejor se iba a correr a ver si dejaba de pensar en tonterías. Tomo unos pantalones cortos, una camisa sin mangas y las deportivas. Salió fuera y observo como el día se estaba levantando por el este, los rayos naranjas surgían y se unían con el mar, la temperatura era agradable a pesar de ser tan temprano, decidió empezar su ejercicio, correría en paralelo a la costa, por el paseo marítimo, hasta llegar a la zona de acantilados y luego volvería, unos diez minutos de recorrido, tiempo suficiente para quitarse las tonterías y los pajaritos de la cabeza.

Corrió hasta los acantilados, como ya era su costumbre, pero algo le impacto cuando llegó a uno de ellos, desde el que mejor se observaba el mar, aquel al que iba muchas veces con el grupo de amigos durante las tardes. La vio allí, de pie, con el pelo dorado sacudido por la brisa matinal. ¿Que demonios pretendía hacer? De repente coloco sus brazos en cruz. ¿No estaría pensando en saltar? No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, para tomarla justo en el momento en que su cuerpo iba a ir hacia delante, la empujó de los hombros y la hecho hacia detrás salvándola así de caer al mar.

Vio como de repente la chica cayo a sus pies sentada, dándole la espalda, no podía creerse que había estado a punto de tirarse por el acantilado, no creía que su situación fuese tan terrible como para intentar el suicidio. Le grito lleno de rabia y enfado;

-¡Tu eres idiota!¿Que te creías que ibas a hacer?

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos Marcus!-le gritó a la vez que se levantaba y se giraba para darle la cara-¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!

-De entierro nos habríamos ido nosotros sino te hubiese impedido que te tirases.-¿de donde salía esa rabia?¿De donde?

La chica no aguanto más y rompió a llorar;

-No le importo a nadie, mi vida no tiene sentido-le dijo mientras lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos-No le importo a nadie, ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana, ni a mi familia, ni a..........-el sonido de una bofetada reboto se oyó en el aire.

-No digas eso-le contestó él a la vez que se acercaba a la chica, la cual estaba con su mano en el moflete, justo donde le había pegado, y la abrazó con fuerza, decidió llevarla a otro lugar, en su casa no había nadie, sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

La había salvado, y ahora estaban tranquilos en casa de él. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de la muchacha, la había salvado porque si o por algo en especial, no importaba realmente, solo sabía que le había evitado cometer una tontería, es mas, una tontería por una chiquillada, sus motivos eran algo tontos.

-Me contarás el porque-oyó la voz de él, mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Es una chiquillada, te va a parecer una tontería-le contestó ella con la misma determinación, pero el clavo sus ojos azules en ella, lo que la intimido y la hizo hablar-Mi abuela ha hecho que mi pareja para el concurso del baile huya, ella solo quiere que me dedique a la música y a los estudios, y para más INRI mis padres no se lo impiden.

-Es decir, te están obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieres-el sueco le indico que se sentase a su lado en un sofá.

-No,- se apresuró ella a contradecirle-me encanta la música, pero tengo doce años y parece que tenga más de veinte. He vivido sola desde que mi hermana se marchó a Inglaterra a estudiar, mis padres están muy ocupados con su trabajo y no tienen tiempo para mi, mí abuela, jamás me he llevado bien con ella y mi tía tiene otros asuntos, aunque la pobre pasa mucho tiempo conmigo.

-Marina,¿por qué no les dices a tus padres como te sientes?-la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tenía razón-Es decir, si ellos saben como te sientes tal vez te puedan ayudar.

-Gracias-se acercó al chico y lo abrazó volviendo a llorar.

Desde aquel momento todo cambio en la vida de ambos, se los veía juntos, sonreír, hablar, hacerse bromas, pelearse en cachondeo, no era la misma relación que cuando más pequeños. 

Así fue pasando el tiempo, pero un día de agosto de ese mismo verano Marc se dirigía hacia un ensayo de baile, después de muchas suplicas y de muchas caritas de niña buena, había accedido a ser su pareja de baile, aunque los primeros ensayos habían sido desastrosos, la pisaba cada dos por tres y ella ni se quejaba, tenía mucha paciencia. 

Llego a casa de su amiga y se dirigió como de costumbre a la pequeña sala situada detrás de esta, en el jardín un pequeño habitáculo de cien metros cuadrados se alzaba, era el pequeño salón de música y con él una pequeña pista para baile, algo hecho por la abuela cuando ambas eran pequeñas, afirmaba que necesitaban un lugar donde nadie las molestara para poder concentrarse correctamente. Cuando entro se quedo absorto, no supo como reaccionar, toda la sala de música era un desastre, fotos por los suelos, el arco del violín roto, partituras esparcidas y sobretodo algo que le impacto más, sangre, no mucha pero sangre al fin y al cabo, corrió hacia la puerta que daba al salón de baile.

-¡Marina!-sus gritos solo los oyeron las paredes, puesto que allí todo estaba igual que en la otra habitación, cintas de cassetes rotas, CD´s en el suelo, la mini cadena de música tirada, las cortinas desgarradas y junto a una de las sillas la bolsa que siempre ella llevaba para entrenar, se acercó rápidamente a ella y noto que toda la ropa de entrenamiento estaba allí, y en ella también había un poco de sangre-¡Mierda!¿Que cojones ha pasado?-de repente noto una presencia, se giro hacia la ventana y si sus ojos no lo engañaban pudo ver a un niño subido en una pantera negra con alas de mariposa y en el rostro del pequeño una sonrisa cínica.

-¿La quieres?-murmuró el niño mostrándole algo en sus manos, la cruz de los elementos, o el pequeño colgante que ella siempre llevaba-Pues ven a por ella-le lanzó la cruz a los pies y el niño salió volando en su pantera.

La rabia se hizo patente y literalmente junto con ella estallo su magia, no sabia como pero en menos de dos segundos ya portaba en sus manos su arco y a su espalda las flechas y salió disparado por la ventana, siguiendo a grandes saltos a su oponente, no le importaba que fueran las siete de la tarde, pleno verano y una de las zonas costeras más concurridas del mediterráneo, como si quería salir en los noticieros que había un chaval de doce años pegando saltos por en medio del paseo marítimo. 

-Espera-pensó-¿Por que quiero salvarla?. Claro está idiota nadie debe morir a manos de un niño sádico que le apetece divertirse con una chica. Pero, ¿por qué tanta rabia? ¿acaso se esta cumpliendo lo que Charlote me dijo? ¿acaso ella me .........gusta?-paro sus saltos de golpe y trato de pensar, pero algo le llegó desde el cielo, una cinta para sujetar el pelo en la cabeza, y estaba manchada de sangre, alzó su vista y volvió a ver al niño con los anteojos y su sonrisa sarcástica, todavía se acentuó más su rabia, volviendo a salir corriendo para atraparlo.

Llegaron a la zona de acantilados, al mismo lugar donde Marina un mes antes se había tratado de suicidar, y la vio allí sujeta por una mujer con alas de mariposa, le salía sangre de la cabeza y tenía unos cuantos arañazos y moratones.

-Suéltala-trato de parecer tranquilo, pero desde luego no lo estaba-A quien quieres es a mi no a ella, vamos, ¡suéltala!-dijo en tono imperativo.

-¿Te crees,-volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa-que no me he dado cuenta de que ella también posee una magia sorprendente? No sois más que dos estorbos para conseguir mi propósito-aquel niño no debía contar aún con nueve años, como demonios estaba hablando de esas barbaridades-¡Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun!-aquel híbrido de humano y mariposa soltó a Marina, dejándola caer al vació.

-¡No!-inmediatamente después salto detrás, sabía que no debía dejarla morir, sabía que debía salvarla y que no le importaba morir si con ello lo conseguía.-Espera-de nuevo su mente-"Harás cualquier cosa por ella, te enrabiaras, tendrás celos, sufrirás y finalmente podrías sacrificarte solo por ella, perderías tu vida por ella"-las palabras de Charlote, eran ciertas-Me gustas más que mi propia vida-dejo caer en un susurro mientras adelantaba su cuerpo para poder darle más velocidad, llegó junto a ella, la tomo y con un ruido seco, detuvo la caída, ¿como? pues utilizando una de sus flechas y atándola a una liana creada por su magia. No sabría cuanto más aguantaría, por lo menos ya había conseguido frenar la velocidad de la caída, quedaban pocos metros para llegar al agua, la caída no podría matarlos, ¿o quizás si?. Miro a sus pies y se dio cuenta de que habían rocas saliendo del mar, si sobrevivían a la caída sería de puro milagro-¡Dios mío! No me mates ahora que he encontrado lo que me quita las penas, no me hagas morir ahora que se el remedio para mi soledad-Un crash se oyó, la cuerda se había roto, cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, pero el golpe de la caída no llegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba encima del acantilado, y pudo ver al niño de antes, junto con una muchacha, un gatito de peluche volador y.........Charlote.

-¡Lo has conseguido!-cuando giro la cara se dio de bruces con unos ojos marrones que le sonreían abiertamente, soltó el cuerpo de la chica e inmediatamente la volvió a abrazar.

-Pensé que te había perdido-pero después se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amiga-¿He conseguido, el que?-dijo dejando de abrazarla, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Esto era una pequeña prueba-afirmó el niño mientras se acercaba a la chica murmuraba unas palabras y de sus manos surgía una luz rojiza que le cerraba todas la heridas.

-¿Quien eres?-le dijo el chico con rabia.

-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa, o mejor dicho, la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

-Y yo soy esa cosa que antes estaba volando-afirmo una Nakuru de unos quince años-Y este de aquí-señalo al gatito de peluche con alas-es Spy.

-¡Que no me llames Spy!-y se inicio una batalla sobre el nombre del guardián.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me estabais poniendo a prueba?-murmuró un sorprendido muchacho.

-Si, ha sido bastante divertido-murmuró Marina-Aunque no me ha hecho gracia estar dormida todo el rato, yo quería pelearme contigo-hizo ver que sollozaba.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar!-le riño Charlote quien hablaba por primera vez-O te volverás a cargar otro violín.

Todos se rieron, incluso Eriol y Nakuru que estaban al tanto de aquel peculiar encuentro. Después de esto las explicaciones se llevarían a cabo en un lugar más tranquilo, que fue la casa de Marina. La organización, los concilios y todas esas cosas que a Marc le parecieron fascinantes, después de aquello se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del padre de Marina. Mientras los dos ingleses y ella hablaban caminando por delante, Charolote hablaba con Marc.

-Se ha cumplido lo que dije, ¿verdad?-sonrió mirando al sueco, este tan solo agachó la cara avergonzado-Veo que si.-ahora la sonrisa era de satisfacción- Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿ que piensas hacer?.

-¿Que pienso hacer?-repitió el muchacho clavando sus ojos en los de la mujer-No lo se-le contesto en un suspiro-Opino que somos muy jóvenes para que esto sea real, será algo pasajero, si eso es-dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-Te equivocas-la mujer ya no podía sonreír más-esto apenas empieza. Pero creo que deberías decírselo, es lo correcto-y se adelanto alcanzando al grupo de delante.

-Ni que fuese tan fácil-murmuro al viento.

-¿El que?-el niño salto literalmente casi cayéndose al suelo, ella de nuevo-No será fácil, ¿el que?

-La competición de baile, si eso-dijo tratando de poner una excusa.

-No me lo creo, además estando conmigo nada te debe de preocupar-y le sonrió, metiendose en el restaurante.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, estar contigo.

**********************************************************************************************

Ya eran finales de verano, y para despedirlo había una pequeña tormenta, la lluvia caía tranquilamente sobre la arena de la playa cercana, ya eran las seis de la tarde y cierto joven estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía en frente y tratando de no pensar en nada, cosa que le era imposible, las gotas de lluvia iban y venían, unas con suavidad, otras con violencia llegaban hasta el cristal de esa ventana, al igual que ella, podían ser o violentas o agradables, agitó la cabeza por décima vez en menos de media hora.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche, había un montón de fotos, muchas de ellas de la competición de baile, la cual no habían ganado pero habían quedado finalistas, con dos meses de ensayo no se podía hacer más. Su favorita sin duda la que su padre había tomado antes de salir a la pista, ella sonriendo abiertamente, enseñando todos sus dientes y él con una sonrisa simple. Había sido su mejor verano, amigos nuevos, más relación con las chicas y sobretodo un sentimiento nuevo, el cual no sabía bien lo que significaba, miro al calendario, en tres días más se marchaba, hoy era 6 de septiembre..........., espera ¿6 de septiembre?¡ Era el cumpleaños de ella!.

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron bajar a toda prisa de la habitación, llevaba un chubasquero, los pantalones cortos y las deportivas.

-Marc, ¿ a donde vas?-re pregunto su madre.

-Me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irme-estaba abriendo la puerta cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-No pensaras marcharte sin nada-el niño puso cara de no entender lo que decía-Toma-le sonrió y le entrego una pequeña cajita, el rubio también le sonrió sonrojado, su padre le leía la mente y ya sabía todos sus secretos, salió por la puerta-Solo espero que le vaya bien.

-¿Sabes a donde va?-murmuro Rose mirando a su marido.

-Si, nuestro pequeño se ha enamorado por primera vez, así es que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de cena para no molestar.

-¿Tu ya sabias que esto iba a ocurrir?-el hombre asintió-Yo también, desde el primer día en que se conocieron-ambos reían por la coincidencia de pensamientos.

**********************************************************************************************

Corría hacia la casa de ella, en paralelo a la costa. Era extraño pero este año no había planeado ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, y eso que desde que la conocía lo había hecho todos los años, uno detrás de otro, pero este no, y eso era extraño.

Paso por el acantilado de los recuerdos, pero no pudo pensar nada, ya que esta vez no la vio con los brazo en cruz, sino que se dirigía corriendo bajo la lluvia y parecía que no se fuese a detener, corrió detrás de ella, a tal velocidad que la capucha del chubasquero se le cayo mojándole todo el pelo, no iba a llegar a tiempo, y los gritos que lanzaba eran ignorados, ella salto y él utilizo su magia, sujetándola con unas cuerdas para que no cayese, inmediatamente después uso un poco de magia y la hizo levitar, cuando llego arriba se quedó sorprendido cuando unos ojos inyectados de furia se le acercaron, y unas manitas le empezaron a golpear, pronto ambos estaban rodando por el suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me dejas que me vaya de este puñetero mundo otra vez?-le decía mientras trataba de golpearlo, el pelo mojado se le pegaba a las mandíbulas y las lagrimas se confundían con el agua de lluvia, el mientas estaba en el suelo-¡Maldito seas! -estaba muy nerviosa, y él lo notaba, no sabía que hacer, también estaba nervioso, era la segunda vez en un verano que la veía tratar de hacer locuras, sus nervios pudieron más que su mente, al igual que sus sentimientos-¡Eres un.......-no pudo continuar, porque los labios del sueco estaban encima de los suyos de forma muy dulce, un beso inocente de dos niños de trece años, estaba tan sorprendida que dejo de golpearlo, momento que aprovecho para poner sus manos en la cabeza y con un hechizo cayó dormida.

-Perdóname-murmuró mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a algún lugar a descansar, a su casa.

El trayecto duro veinte minutos, sus padres salían ya cuando lo vieron llegar, completamente embarrado y con Marina inconsciente en brazos, los señores Hedger no salían de su asombro.

-Marc, ¿que ha pasado?-su madre trató de ayudarlo.

-Decirle a Luis y Ariadna que Marina pasará la noche en casa, y hacerme un favor tratar de no volver hasta bien tarde, si estáis vosotros no me contará nada- y entró dentro de la casa, dejando absortos a sus padres.

**********************************************************************************************

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue una ventana, desde fuera de ella se podía ver todavía la lluvia caer, también luces de rayos. Ahora miro hacia un lado, esa habitación, era la de Marc. Cuando se levantó vio clara una cosa, llevaba un pijama que no era el suyo, porque le estaba enorme. Busco su ropa, pero no la encontró, le daba lo mismo pensaba marcharse de allí ahora mismo, pero no quería volver a su casa, allí solo le esperaría una reprimenda y gritos, pero ¿a donde iría? Eso no importaba.

La puerta trato de abrirla sin hacer ruido, bajo los escalones con sigilo y se dirigió hacia la entrada, llego a la puerta que daba a la calle, y puso su mano sobre el pomo de esta, giro, y empujo, pero no se abría, lo siguió intentando.

-Sigue, sigue. Yo no te molesto-la chica se giro y se topo con unos ojos azules-aunque no vas a conseguirlo-el rubio le mostró el manojo de llaves de la casa-He cerrado todas las puertas.

-Déjame salir-le ordeno ella.

-No-clavó sus ojos en los de color marrón de ella-hasta que me cuentes la verdad sobre las tonterías qué e estas haciendo-se acercó la tomo de un brazo y la llevo al salón, sentándola en el sofá y tomando inmediatamente asiento a su lado-Ahora, habla.

-No quiero-después se acordó de algo la española-¿quien me ha cambiado de ropa?

-Yo-el rostro de la chica paso por todos los tonos de rojo.

-¿¿QUE??-su furia se levantó, lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a zarandear-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA QUITARME LA ROPA, ES MAS, TE VOY A MATAR.

-¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar toda embarrada y con la ropa mojada? Además habrías ensuciado mi cama-la miro en tono de burla- Todavía no tienes gran cosa que enseñar-Plaf, el chico recibió una buena hostia en su cara.

-No te metas con mi físico-le dijo con una mano cubriéndose el pecho y la otra en forma de puño-Me voy-declaró.

-Te lo repito, de aquí no te mueves hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa-Se levantó, la tomo de ambas muñecas y la acorralo contra el sofá mirándola directamente a los ojos de forma muy seria.

No aguantó más y se hecho a llorar, deshaciéndose de su manos y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Mi vida, es un asco-comenzó entre sollozos-más bien, es un infierno-se separó un poco de él para que el chico se pudiera sentar cómodamente a escuchar su historia, una vez estuvo en la posición adecuada se apoyó sobre su hombro, abrazándolo igual que una niña pequeña a su osito de peluche-Siempre me ha gustado la música y el baile, el colegio no es algo que me encante pero si comprendo que es algo necesario para poder llegar a ser algo en esta vida, pero por encima de todo eso siempre ha estado mi familia-el chico la miro sorprendido, ¿su familia?-hasta hace unos cuatro años mi vida era feliz, mis padres en casa y mi hermana también, mi abuela me trataba de maravillas, y mi tía me enseñaba a controlar la magia que se estaba haciendo fuerte, pero un día todo cambio, mi padre empezó a tener éxito con el restaurante, a mi madre la enviaban a expediciones cada vez más largas y mi abuela empezó a obsesionarse con la música.-tomo aire y lo miro-La verdad, he pasado cuatro años solitarios, escondiendo las ganas de salir con mis amigas, de decirle que no a la música, pero cada vez que lo intentaba mi abuela.........-los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, el se giro y la abrazó fuertemente-Hoy ha sido el peor día de todos-murmuró entre sus brazos, el sueco notaba las lágrimas caer-cuando al fin parece que mis padres me entienden, esta mañana me han llamado al despacho de mi abuela, y me ha entregado un regalo, un Stradivarius y un billete a Nueva York-al chico no le parecía mal-solo de ida. Quería que fuese a estudiar allí, en pocas palabras alejarme más aún de mi familia, cuando le he tratado decir de la mejor forma que no quería ir, me ha dicho que para mi era más importante creerme una heroína por solo tener magia, que su hermana me había llenado la cabeza con tonterías-su voz sonaba cada vez más furiosa-que si me pensaba que iba a hacer siempre lo que me diera la gana...........-calló unos segundos-Me dijo que era la vergüenza de la familia y que ojalá jamás hubiese nacido-la voz sonó tan amarga que Marc la aferró a él, el llanto aumentó-También me dijo que mis amistades no durarían siempre y que yo ya no le importaba a nadie, que más me valdría estar muerta-se separó de él con una sonrisa-y de hecho creo que tiene razón.

No lo aguantó más, a él si le importaba, y tenía que demostrárselo, la tenía a escasos centímetros no lo dudo y la beso por segunda vez en ese día, tratando de poner en ello todos sus sentimientos, mientras Marina estaba en shock, pero pronto se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos, estuvieron un minuto así, para finalmente terminar el beso de forma dulce.

-Marc, ¿por qué?-fue la primera cosa que dijo nada más abrir los ojos-¿Por qué............-un dedo puesto en su boca no la dejo seguir.

-No lo se-le contestó sonrojado-Solo se que quería demostrarte que a mi si me importas-le tomo las manos y se puso de forma que quedaron frente a frente y le sonreía-Pero no solo a mi, piensa en toda la gente que te echaría de menos, tus padres, tu hermana, tus amigos, conocidos.......

-¿Tu?-le sonrió ella más.

-Yo,-se paro al decir estas palabras-el que más. Se que no empezamos con buen pie-se sobo la cabeza soltando una de las manos de la chica y acordándose del incidente del violín-Pero te haces querer, y mucho.

-Entonces, ¿tu me quieres?-le puso la otra mano con inocencia en la mejilla.

-Si-afirmo él- te quiero mucho-frunció el ceño-Pero no me lo hagas repetir porque no lo volveré a decir.

-Entonces, -se levantó ella obligando a levantarse a él también-¿quieres salir conmigo?-no se sabe como, pero el sueco se quedo estático en el sitio.

-Pero, yo vivo en Suecia y tu.......

-Dicen que las distancias hacen al amor más fuerte-ella tenía su mano sujetada con firmeza.

-Pero-tartamudeo él-¿tu me quieres?

-Si-afirmo con una sonrisa-desde el primer momento en que te vi-y se abrazó a él.

********************************************************************************************** 

Dos años habían pasado, dos años alegres con un chico maravilloso, claro que solo se veían en vacaciones, pero eran los tres mejores meses del año. 

La relación de Marina con su abuela se había enfriado bastante, y para ser sinceros ninguna de las dos ponía de su parte para arreglarlo. Alexia, su hermana mayor, había vuelto ese mismo año de Inglaterra y se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando la vio junto a él, se lo había dicho por carta, aunque ella no se lo creía.

-Parejita-les dijo un día mientras ambos estaban en el jardín-Os llama Tía Charlote, esta en la cocina-dijo en tono despectivo.

-Ya vamos-ambos se levantaron del césped y entraron cogidos de la mano-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana conmigo?-preguntó un Marcus mucho más alto con la voz cambiada y los primeros resultados del ejercicio matutino se observaban en su cuerpo.

-Esta celosa-le afirmo la joven de catorce años-porque yo tengo novio, y ella con veinte aún sigue sin compromiso-se rió por lo bajo-Déjala ya se le pasará.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, donde Charlote estaba sentada y delante de ella un montón de libros, de papeles y de cartas. 

-Te ayudo-le preguntó Marc.

-Si por favor-suplicó la mujer-Estoy tratando de hacer un balance de la empresa y no se, debe de estar mal porque me sale que nuestras acciones han subido.

-Entonces, ¿va bien la empresa?-preguntó Marina que esas hojas con números no le decían nada.

-Según Michael de maravilla-la mujer mayor sonrió, tomó un sobre diferente al resto, muy bueno y con un sello detrás-Es del concilio para ti.

Marina la abrió impaciente, habían muchas cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza desde hacia medio año, su sonrisa se acrecentó.

-Dicen que debo ir a Hong Kong, a casa de los LI-frunció el ceño-Y que vaya yo sola.

-Bueno, la miro Marc mientras ordenaba unos papeles- será algo que solo tenga que ver contigo-y prosiguió su faena-¿Cuando te vas?

-Pone que lo más pronto posible, y me envían un billete para mañana, debe de ser importante solo tengo unas horas para prepararme.

-Bueno, con tal de que no destroces Hong Kong-sonrió él sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-¿¿QUE??-le grito ella-Eres un borde-y lo empezó a golpear.

-¡Ja!-le dijo una vez que la tenía acorralada encima de la mesa, después de haber tirado muchos papeles-Y ahora me llevo un premio-se acercó y la beso.

-Chicos para esas cosas existen las habitaciones-se oyó la voz de Charlote, ambos se habían olvidado por completo que estaba allí y ahora estaban avergonzados.

-¿Cuando volverás?-le preguntó él cuando bajo el rubor.

-Espero que antes del día de tu cumpleaños, ¿por qué?

-Hay algo que te quiero dar desde hace tempo-se sonrojó bastante-pero quiero que estemos los dos solos, y en un sitio especial.

*********************************************************************************************

Era veintidós de agosto, ambos habían quedado en ese sitio especial, el acantilado, menudo lugar.

Marc llegó vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga corta con una franja blanca y sus deportivas, cuando la vio a ella, con un vestido morado con flores blancas y de tirante muy fino, a sus pies unas sandalias blancas planas, pero cuando se giro para mirarlo empezó a llorar, el corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Que te pasa, por qué lloras?-no pudo hacer más preguntas, la chica de pelo dorado lo estaba besando muy apasionadamente, las lágrimas de ella llegaban hasta su boca, sintiendo su sabor salado, y junto a él algo más, dolor, le besaba como si ese fuese su último beso.

-Marc, este ha sido el último beso que te doy-el la miro sorprendido y se separó de golpe.

-¿Que dices? ¿ Vas a cortar conmigo?.-cada vez el sueco estaba más sorprendido.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser-afirmo ella con gran pesar-Lo que siento por ti es solo una ilusión-antes de que él rechistara empezó a hablar ella- Hace seis meses me envió una carta el concilio, y afirmaron que cuando yo era pequeña me lanzaron una maldición, era una pequeña sospecha que ahora es real, me quitaron el sentimiento del amor, es decir no puedo amar a nadie-miro hacia el horizonte y vio como se ponía el sol.

-Pero, ¿no se puede romper el hechizo?-trato de decirlo calmadamente-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, y lo sabes-la tomo de la manos y la hizo mirarlo.

-No, imposible-nuevas lágrimas salieron-Ese hechizo solo se podía contrarrestar con un beso de la persona que más me agradase en ese momento, y yo solo tenía cinco años, con lo cual ya es imposible.

El sueco salió corriendo de allí, llorando como nuca lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡Mierda!-grito al aire de la noche que empezaba-Todo me tiene que pasar a mi-luego pensó un poco-Pero no me daré por vencido, me enrabiare, tendré celos, sufriré, tenias razón Charlote, esto solo acaba de empezar, pero lo juro estaré siempre a su lado-Y sonrió al cielo-¡Soy gilipollas!-gritó de pronto-La he dejado sola en el acantilado-subió corriendo y la vio de pie en la orilla mirando los últimos rayos del sol que se escondían y la abrazó por detrás-Ni se te ocurra saltar, porque voy a estar siempre a tu lado.

-No entiendes que no podemos estar juntos-le miro ella con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Podemos estar juntos, como amigos-sonrió él-Siempre hay dos salidas para los problemas, y encontraremos la del tuyo.

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo!-le gritó para inmediatamente abrazarlo.

-Y ahora quiero que me hagas una promesa, como regalo de cumpleaños-saco un cajita ya vieja y con restos de barro-Me la dio mi padre el día que empezamos a salir hace dos años-la abrió y de ella salieron dos alianzas de plata-Prométeme....no, júrame que siempre serás mi amiga y que-entonces sonrió-te casaras conmigo cuando tengamos veinticinco si no he encontrado a otra que pueda sustituirte.

-¿Querrás pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no te ama?-él afirmo-Bueno te lo juro- y ambos se pusieron las alianzas, sellando así un juramento que duraría por siempre.

*********************************************************************************************

Ahora Marc la miraba con sus diecisiete años ya cumplidos, ambos caminaban hacia casa, en Japón.

-Marina,-dijo él de pronto-¿todavía recuerdas como nos conocimos ?

-Como olvidarlo, te revente un violín en la cabeza-empezó a reírse a carcajadas-Se puede decir que te marque de por vida-le toco la cicatriz que se ocultaba por el pelo.

-Entonces, también recuerdas la promesa de mi quinceavo cumpleaños-sonrió él levantando la mano derecha y enseñando la alianza-¿La cumplirás?

Se adelantó un poco, sonrió, levantó su mano derecha y le dijo;

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-y empezó a correr, con él detrás.

Su mejor amiga, su primer amor y la única con la que querría compartir su vida.

*******************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora ; **Bueno, tal vez este cap bonus resulte un poco aburrido, pero como tenía ganas de escribirlo, sencillamente lo hice. Se puede decir que es un poco la historia de dos de mis personajes inventados, para que se entienda un poco mejor en el fic. La verdad, jamás pensé en poner a Marina como una niña tan violenta ni a Marcus como un prepotente, pero salió así.

Todavía pienso hacer unos cuantos capítulos bonus más, como por ejemplo de como Eriol Y Shaoran se hicieron amigos, creo que ese será el próximo. También pondré parte de la vida de los otros pilares, tanto de los "buenos" como de los "malos", aunque tal vez los dos primeros sean los más largos.

El siguiente cap esta en marcha, aunque solo sea en mi cabeza y mis disculpas anticipadas si no está pronto, pero tengo exámenes.

*Antiguo cauce del rio Turia; Tal y como indica su nombre es el antiguo cauce del Turia, en su paso por Valencia se ha convertido en una zona de ocio, campos de fútbol, parques, lugares para hacer footing...en el también se encuentran el parque Gulliver o la ciudad de las Artes y las Ciencias.

*Palau de la música; o en castellano palacio de la música. Un gran teatro en el cual se realizan conciertos de todo tipo y que tiene muchas salas. Para los músicos valencianos es un lugar de referencia.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Lapislázuli.


	13. Capitulo 12 Donde hubo fuego, cenizas qu...

Capitulo 12; Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Al fin, después de un día entero y de un trasbordo en Ámsterdam habían llegado. El lugar que una chica tenía muchas ganas de pisar, seis meses alejada de sus padres, de su Valencia natal, seis meses en los cuales las noticias escaseaban.

Bajo del avión con ansias, nerviosa y con miedo. ¿Y si sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella?¿Y si no había nadie para recogerla? Miro hacia atrás y sonrió. No importaba, no estaría sola en ese momento. Pasaron el puente y llegaron a la zona de desembarque.

-Tranquilízate, mujer-le sonrió el rubio que la acompañaba-Estarán ahí, no creo que tus padres no vengan a recogerte después de seis meses sin verte.

-Déjala-murmuró un chico chino medio dormido-es normal que este nerviosa, supongo que tendrá muchas ganas de ver a su familia.

Pronto la chica apresuro el paso y vio el final de la salida, solo tenía ganas de una cosa, de abrazar a su familia, el grupo trato de darse prisa también y pronto llegaron al final del túnel de desembarco, la chica se paro, miro a derecha e izquierda, pero no vio a quien realmente quería ver, si, había mucha gente pero no estaban sus padres, se adelantó un poco más, casi corriendo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de vuelo, casi tirando a un chico alto y de cabellos marrones a su paso, tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que ni se paro a disculparse, unos metros más hacia delante se paro y volvió a mirar, nadie.

-No han venido a por mi-dio un leve suspiro y bajo la cabeza con lágrimas amenazantes, de repente noto una manos que le tapaban los ojos, sonrió.

-¿Quién soy?-murmuró una voz dulce de persona adulta.

-¡Mamá!-gritó, acto seguido le retiro las manos y se abalanzó sobre ella, la mujer la abrazó muy fuerte y la joven de pelo dorado comenzó a llorar.

-Parece que ya la ha encontrado-sonrió Tomoyo señalando a madre e hija, las cuales seguían sumidas en un abrazo.

-Parece que se quieren mucho-murmuró Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Pensé,-comenzó Marina retirándose las lágrimas de los ojos y apartándose de su madre-que no vendrías a por mi.

-Bueno, de hecho no lo iba a hacer-la pobre chica casi se cae al suelo-quería venir Alexia-sonrió-y yo tenía trabajo, pero lo he dejado porque tenía ganas de verte-la joven la volvió a abrazar.

-Os he echado de menos-le murmuró al oído.

-Nosotros también, mucho.

-¡Oye! Marina, que no pienso cargar con tu equipaje-apareció Marc con las maletas de ambos, seguido de Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura con Kero en brazos a modo de peluche.

-Hola yerno-saludo Ariadna, la madre de Marina a Marc-Veo que tan caballeroso como siempre-le dio dos besos-Eriol, encantada de volver a verte, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez-se acercó y le dio dos besos, al igual que con Marc-Vaya, Shaoran, tu también has cambiado, no estás tan serio como de costumbre, además has crecido, creo que dentro de poco ya pasaras a Luis-y le dio dos besos también.

-Usted esta tan bien como siempre señora Le Blanc.

-No, Eriol, no me gustan esos formalismos, para ti soy Ariadna-puso una expresión severa-ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme señora Le Blanc-miro a Shaoran-Y eso va también por ti jovencito.

-Ya mamá, que me los asustas-sonrió la española, cogió a su madre y la llevo junto a Sakura y Tomoyo-Mira, ellas son Tomoyo Daidôji-y señalo a la chica de pelo azabache.

-Encantada-le dio dos besos, la japonesa no se extraño y le correspondió.

-Igualmente señora Le Blanc-y Tomoyo hizo también una reverencia.

-¡Ah!¡No! No quiero ni reverencias ni que me llaméis por el apellido, y mucho menos señora.

-Ya vale mamá.......-se harto Marina y le contesto con el mismo tono, todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza-Bueno, y ella es.......

-Sakura Kinomoto-completó la mujer de pelo castaño-cobrizo-Te pareces mucho a tu madre-le dio dos besos, la japonesa estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Conocía usted a mi madre?-preguntó con mucha excitación.

-Si, a tu madre y a tu padre-sonrió la mujer-justo antes de casarse tu madre participo en un catalogo de moda de la colección de la mía, y por una vez tu padre vino con ella.-sonrió de forma muy dulce, cuando de repente vio a Kero-Vaya, si tenemos otro Spinel, vaya y tu ¿como te llamas?-se acercó más al guardián, que estaba sorprendido, pero no podía contestar-Bueno, luego me lo dirás.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a ir hacia vuestra casa?-preguntó Marc, -que yo recuerde no te tenéis un coche grande.

-¿Seguro Marcus?-dijeron madre e hija a la vez con la misma expresión, una sonrisita juguetona en los labios.

********************************************************************************

Acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, se suponía que nada más llegar debían reunirse todos en el punto de encuentro. El muchacho se quitó las gafas de sol y dejo al descubierto sus hermosos ojos color miel, a su lado iba una chica de mirada gris como el hielo, se giro para mirarla.

-¿Ya tienes tu equipaje?-le preguntó él, mientras la miraba.

-Siento a Clow-afirmó ella-no deben de estar muy lejos-comenzó a repasar el aeropuerto con la mirada-Te dejo un rato solo, voy a ver si lo logro localizar-y la chica empezó a caminar dejándolo solo esperando a alguien.

El muchacho volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol, de este modo podía mirar alrededor suyo sin levantar sospechas, él también había sentido la presencia de la maestra de las cartas Clow, pero no quería alarmar a su compañera, con lo impulsiva que era estaba seguro que sería capaz de iniciar una pelea alli mismo. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y pudo ver como por su lado pasaba una chica corriendo, de cabello largo y rubio, haciéndole perder el equilibrio ni tan siquiera se paro a disculparse, la vio pararse unos metros más hacia delante, tenía la mirada baja y triste, pero no se daba cuenta que por detrás se acercaba una mujer de pelo cobrizo, la cual le tapo los ojos murmuró unas palabras y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, sonrió sin darse casi cuenta. Este gesto se vio interrumpido cuando notó que la presencia de la maestra de las cartas parecía acercarse, ahora la sonrisa fue cínica, si la veía estaba dispuesto a seguirla y a la mínima oportunidad matarla a sangre fría, se dispuso a caminar hacia donde sentía la presencia, pero unas manos lo frenaron, eso y un beso en la boca.

-Hola guapísimo, ¿a dónde ibas?-pregunto la persona que lo había detenido.

-Hola Dafne, gracias por interrumpirme, acababa de sentir la presencia de mi contraparte, así que gracias por desconcentrarme-le dijo en tono de enfado.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la encontraras-le hizo un ademán de quitarle las gafas, pero él se lo impidió.-Estas más guapo sin ellas-le sonrió la chica mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos y le daba un beso, al cual le correspondió con ganas.

-¡Ejem!-carraspeo la voz de la chica de pelo platinado-Me parece fantástico que se demuestren lo que se quieren, pero tenemos una misión y solo una semana para cumplirla.

-¡Zaira!-exclamó la otra chica, se acercó a ella y la saludo con dos besos-¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando a Clow, he seguido su presencia hasta aquí, pero ya no lo noto, no lo siento-miro como ahora el chico tomaba la mano de su compañera y suspiro-¿Y William?

-Me informó que llegará más tarde que nosotros, tenía que terminar un par de cosas antes de salir de Japón-informó Phillipo mientras tomaba su equipaje, entre el cual estaba su cámara de fotos-Llegara mañana, mientras nosotros debemos acostumbrarnos al cambio horario y empezar a investigar.

-Yo solo quiero llegar al hotel y dormir un rato-afirmó Dafne-y darme una buena ducha, venir desde Alemania cansa sabéis.

-No te quejes, nosotros venimos desde Sud Africa-le dijo en tono de queja Zaira.

-Dejar de discutir, lo mejor será ir al hotel y empezar a pensar como nos lo vamos a hacer para encontrar esa estúpida llave y quitarle a la reencarnación de Clow la otra-suspiro el chico mientras llamaba al taxista y este le ayudaba a subir el equipaje en uno de los blancos taxis, mientras las chicas subían.

-Eso, déjamelo a mi-le dijo con un brillo de maldad la chica-pero espérate a que regresen a Japón, aquí no es el lugar apropiado-los tres subieron al coche-Al hotel Jaime I-dijo en claro español Zaira, el taxista arrancó en dirección a la ciudad de Valencia.

-Tengo una pregunta-los dos miraron a Dafne-¿Cómo sabía el concilio que ellos vendrían aquí?-los otros dos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos, no habían pensado en aquello.

********************************************************************************

El coche recorría a gran velocidad la carretera secundaria que habían tomado, ahora Marc entendía lo que querían decir madre e hija, iban subidos en una furgoneta monovolumen con capacidad hasta para unas nueves personas, claro esta que solo utilizaban siete, el resto era utilizado para las maletas, que conociendo a las chicas no eran pocas.

-Bueno, supongo que cuando lleguemos a casa querréis dormir un rato para acostumbraros al cambio horario, ¿no?-pregunto la mujer alzando la vista al espejo retrovisor para poder ver la cara de sus pasajeros.

-Pues no se, yo no tengo sueño, más bien lo único que quiero es ir a ver a mis amigas y dar una vuelta-sonrió Marina, todos se quedaron mirándola con cara extraña, todos estaban muy cansados y ella parecía fresca como una rosa.

-Bueno-hablo Eriol-no se los demás pero yo preferiría descansar hoy y empezar mañana las rutas turísticas.

-Cierto tenéis mucho que ver, por no contar que habéis venido en la época en la que se celebra una fiesta regional, las fallas-la mujer sonrió cuando vio que su hija ponía cara de haberse olvidado.

-¡Dios! ¡Es cierto!-todos estallaron en carcajadas-Mi fiesta favorita y me la olvido.

-¿Qué son las fallas?-preguntó interesada Tomoyo, mientras Sakura atendía también a la respuesta que le iba a dar Ariadna, cuando de repente sonó una canción y Marina grito.

-¡Súbele la voz! ¡Date prisa mamá!-la chica al ver que su madre no le hacia caso la subió al tope.

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender……………………………………………………Mi, mi, en Waterloo Napoleón se rindió

Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way……………………… Oh sí, y yo he enfrentado mi destino de una manera similar  
The history book on the shelf………………………………………………………………………………… .....El libro de historia en el estante  
Is always repeating itself………………………………………………………………………………………......... Siempre está repitiéndose

De repente madre e hija estaban unidas en voz, por no decir que la hija estaba haciendo un ademán de levantarse del asiento y ponerse a bailar.

-Creo que definitivamente se ha vuelto loca-le susurró Shaoran a Sakura, mientras esta observaba divertida la escena.

-Yo diría que a ambas les gusta mucho esta canción-Tomoyo se estaba riendo tanto o más que Eriol en esos momentos, el cual también estaba tarareando dicha canción si las risas se lo permitían.

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war……………… Waterloo ..Yo fui derrotada, tu ganaste la guerra  
 Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more………….. Waterloo - Prometo amarte para siempre  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to………………. Waterloo - No podría escaparme si quisiera  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you………….. Waterloo - Conocer mi destino es estar contigo  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo………………….. Waterloo - Finalmente enfrentando mi Waterloo

-Vamos Marc, canta tu también-le grito la española mientras hacia gestos con las manos haciendo los pasos estridentes de los años setenta, el chico frunció el ceño y todos se miraron extrañados como esperando la respuesta de él.

-A mi no me gusta esta canción-el chico estaba molesto, sobretodo porque ella se giro con cinturón de seguridad y todo puesto y lo miro.

-¡Mentira! Te encanta-le sonrió tan ampliamente que un poco más y la sonrisa de la chica se sale de la cara-Con lo bien que la bailaste el año pasado-ahí el sueco se puso rojo, y el resto se quedaron con cara de¿ que demonios habla esta loca?. A su vez Ariadna había bajado la radio dejando la canción de fondo-Claro, vosotros no lo sabéis, el año pasado Marc, yo y dos amigos hicimos de Abba en un festival, cuando lleguemos a mi casa os enseño el video.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-le gritó el sueco-Ese video no se ve-ahora todos se reían porque él, que rara era la vez que se enfadaba o sonrojaba, estaba como un tomate maduro.

-Echaba de menos estas peleas-dijo hacia si misma la madre de Marina, mientras los miraba discutir sonriendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siete chicas estaban tumbadas en un pequeño parque, llevaban ahí desde las diez de la mañana, parecían un grupo normal, de no ser porque la noche anterior habían salido de fiesta y todas tenían unas ojeras enormes.

-¿¡Quiero que llegue ya!?-exclamó una de ellas, mientras se levantaba para mirar por ni se sabe que vez la carretera.

-Relájate Elena-le dijo una con el pelo muy largo y negro oscuro como la noche-Haz como Saray,-señalo a una chica de pelo por encima de los hombros y rizado que dormía a pierna suelta en medio del césped-duérmete.

-No deben de tardar mucho, según su padre llegarían sobre las once-dijo otra que estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos estos eran de color verde, su pelo era caoba-Tengo ganas de verla.

-¿A ella o a Marc?-preguntó pícara una chica de pelo largo y con mechitas azules, muy parecida a Marina, solo que con ojos azules y el pelo era tintado.

-Natasha, la única que quiere ver a Marc eres tu-todas las del grupo que estaban despiertas se rieron.

Un grupo de niños paso por al lado de ellas, iban riéndose y echándoles miraditas, de repente se acercaron poco y lanzaron algo, ese algo pronto estalló con un estruendo, cosa que hizo despertarse a la susodicha Saray, y a los niños reírse porque todas se habían asustado.

-¡Mecago en los crios de la ostia!-Saray se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, dispuesta a pillar a uno y comérselo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Saray, déjalo son niños y estamos en fallas-le gritaban las demás, pero ella seguía en su papel de ogro y esto parecía divertir a los niños, que se reían de su perseguidora.

Pero esta dejo de correr cuando oyó una discusión mucho más fuerte que la de ella con los niños, dicha pelea venía del interior de un monovolumen, el cual estaba subiendo hacia arriba, todas se giraron y al ver el coche salieron disparadas en esa dirección, persiguiendo al susodicho. Este se detuvo en frente de una gran casa, con jardín, los ocupantes bajaron, claro que dos de ellos seguían gritándose y mientras el resto se reían no veían como se acercaba aquella manada de chicas, que parece que se pusieron de acuerdo cuando gritaron.

-¡Marina!-y la española sin comérselo ni bebérselo se encontró en el suelo con sus siete amigas encima, al más puro estilo celebración de gol en la final de Champions League*.

-¡Socorro! ¡Que me ahogo!-dijo ella a la cual ya casi no le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

Todas se retiraron, pero nada más ponerse de pie las miro y se tiro ella encima, tratando de abrazar al máximo posible de personas.

-¡Os echado de menos!-se escuchaba entre los llantos de ella, pronto estaban las ocho llorando, por no decir que Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en el coche con cara de no entender nada y el resto tan solo las miraban sonriendo.

-¿Sus amigas, verdad?- se atrevió a murmurar Sakura, la cual obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Eriol y Marcus con sus cabezas.

-UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-gritó una de ellas, concretamente Giovanna-¡Marcus!-el sueco se vio envuelto de tres o cuatro chicas, pero no se lanzaron encima de él, solo lo saludaban cariñosamente con besos.

-Sabes que todavía nos debes algo, ¿eh?-le dijo una muy despierta Saray, él la miro con cara de no entender nada-Si hombre, la última vez nos dijiste que nos harías un striptease, que acompañarías a Javi y no lo hiciste-Eriol reventó en risas, mientras el resto lo miraban sin entender nada, si bien Marina les seguía hablando en japonés, era obvio que sus amigas no lo iban a hacer puesto que desconocían la lengua y el único de los chicos que sabía español era Eriol.

-No he entendido nada-Sakura tenía una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Shaoran, me parece que esta vez vamos a tener más cuidado, puesto que parece que ahora ya no dejan escapar a cualquiera-de repente giraron la vista, las siete chicas se habían girado hacia ellos dos.

-Pero si son Eriol y Shaoran, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó una que parecía la más pequeña, pero lo hizo en perfecto inglés.

-Hola María-contesto alegremente Eriol, al ver que la recordaba llamo al resto y los saludaron a la forma española, besitos por aquí y por allá.

-Parece que esta vez Shaoran no esta tan serio-exclamó una de ellas y el resto se rieron.

Para ese punto Sakura y Tomoyo se sentían desplazadas, parecía que todos se conocían, todos menos ellas dos.

-Mira la chica que esta hablando con Marina-le señaló Tomoyo a Sakura, la japonesa miro y casi se cae cuando las ve.

-Parecen gemelas-le contestó ella-si no fuese por el color de ojos........

-¡Tomoyo!¡Sakura! Venir un momento que os voy a presentar-las dos chicas bajaron con una sonrisa en la cara, en realidad no se había olvidado de ellas, solo había sido la emoción del momento.

-A ver, ellas no entienden el japonés, pero si les habláis en inglés más o menos podréis entenderos, en caso de no entender algo nos lo preguntáis o a Marc, o a Eriol o a mi-les dijo algo a sus amigas y se dispuso a presentarlas-Tomoyo, Sakura ellas son; Maria-señaló a las más jovencita, de pelo corte a lo chico con gafas y una sonrisa perfecta-Saray-la chica en cuestión era alta, bastante y rubia de pelo corto y rizado con rizos grandes-Giovanna-pelo muy largo, negro y de ojos negros, la visión típica de una chica española-Elena-el pelo no tenía color definido, ya que era castaño rojizo y con unas mechas más rojas aún-Leticia-señalo una chica con enormes ojos verdes y pelo caoba-Tania-parecía la más tímida de todas, con el pelo muy largo y rizado, con unas pestañas larguísimas que hacían ver más bonitos sus ojos marrones-y Natasha-la chica que era igual que Marina las saludo con dos besos y llegaron los saludos del resto.

-Creo que los chicos se pondrán contentos-sonrió Tania hablando en inglés y mirándolas-Por fin les has traído chicas, pobrecillas no saben donde se han metido-de repente miro a Shaoran y le dijo-Te podrías unir con Marc a eso del striptease, la verdad es que casi un año sin verte y ahora estas todavía más bueno si cabe-todas las chicas rodearon a un sonrojadísimo Shaoran.

-Cierto, me gusta tu trasero, ¿puedo tocar?-preguntó con carita de cordero degollado Elena, las dos japonesas estaban en shock, por no decir que la maestra de las cartas estaba a punto de asesinar a esas dos chicas.

-Sakura, si no es nada tuyo no deberías ponerte así-le susurró Tomoyo, divertida por la situación.

-Bueno Eriol, y tu tampoco estas nada mal, la verdad es que siempre has resultado bastante misterioso, pero es que también estas muy bueno-cuando parecía que ya se iban a lanzar sobre el chico en cuestión una voz las interrumpió.

-Me parece muy bien que estéis contentas de volver a veros, pero estas personas necesitan descansar, tomar una ducha y comer algo-la voz en cuestión era la de Ariadna, que estaba en la puerta-Así que ya os veis mañana, porque esta noche tenemos algo que hacer.

-Mamá, eres una aguafiestas-le sacó la lengua Marina-Bueno, mañana os llamo y quedamos-de repente tomo a Natasha y le dijo algo al oído-No te preocupes, ya me escaparé como pueda, aunque sea yo sola-ambas se sonrieron-Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas el mismo pelo que yo?-preguntó.

-Esta vez no me da la gana ceder-le contestó su doble sacándole la lengua-me lo hice hace dos semanas.

-No te preocupes, que yo le voy a hacer una visita a Fran, es decir, que estoy hasta las narices de esto-ambas se sonrieron y comenzó a despedirse de todas.

-Cada vez están más locas, contra más mayores, peor-dijo Marc una vez las vio desparecer, eso se mereció una colleja por parte de Marina mientras entraban las maletas a la casa.  

*************************************************************************************************************

El sol se estaba poniendo en la ciudad de Sydney, en una de sus playas dos chicos hablaban sentados en la arena.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó un muchacho de piel morena y ojos verdes, mirando a la chica de su lado.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos-él la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas hablando en broma, verdad?-la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y la sacudió, como pidiéndole explicaciones acerca de ese cambio de actitud-No me puedes dejar ahora, no por favor.

-Comprende esto-le miro ella con sus ojos grises-somos enemigos, de momento no debemos vernos, quiero que sepas que lo digo por el bien de los dos.

-Esta bien-gritó de repente él-Haz lo que te de la gana, al fin y al cabo yo siempre he salido de todo solo.

-No te digo que no nos veamos nunca más, lo único que quiero es que esperes a que todo esto acabe-le respondió ella en el mismo tono empleado por él.

-No te has parado a pensar de que podemos morir antes de que todo esto acabe-el chico puso una sonrisa sarcástica-No, tu eres doña felicidad, todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase.

-Nahuel, te recuerdo que tu eres mi contraparte, si alguien me mata ese serás tu-la chica se levantó y salió huyendo del lugar.

El chico Neocelandés se quedó estático sentado en la arena de la playa, no lo había pensado, ella era quien tal vez le diera muerte, ella era quien tal vez lo matase y le arrebatase la vida.

-Si te mato-susurró al viento-Me suicido después, por tal nadie más que tu lamentaría mi perdida-y se quedó mirando como el cielo cambiaba de color naranja al azul de la noche.

Jessy corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no quería mirar hacia atrás, sabia que si lo hacía tal vez no podría resistir la tentación y volvería a buscarlo, él era tan bueno, tan dulce, resultaba imposible resistirse, aunque a veces también era sarcástico y cínico, pero que importaba, le había robado el corazón tal y como le había dicho él el día de su cumpleaños.

De repente notó que algo empapaba su cara, estaba llorando y no podía dejar de hacerlo, sabía que tenía que hacer aquello pero lo que no pensaba es que le dolería tanto. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y ya no veía ni por donde iba, no sabía ni si estaba cerca ni lejos de su casa, o de la playa, o de donde fuese, tampoco le importaba, hasta el momento en que chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo, levantó la vista para pedir disculpas, trato de visualizar a la persona en cuestión pero tan solo veía a un chico joven muy grande, en el suelo, justo en frente suyo no conseguía distinguir su cara.

-Lo siento, lamento mucho haber chocado de este modo-se fue a levantar pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Jessy?-la voz era bastante potente, y sin duda alguna la conocía-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ben?-se limpió las lágrimas y pudo ver la imagen del estadounidense, pero pronto volvió a desaparecer porque de nuevo sus ojos se veían colmados de lágrimas-Ben......-la chica se lanzó contra él y el gran muchacho la recibió en un abrazo.

-Cálmate-le murmuraba-Ahora vamos a algún lugar a hablar y me cuentas lo que te sucede-sentía su camisa empapada por las lágrimas de su amiga-pero no aquí, la gente nos esta mirando-la chica no paraba de llorar y no se dio cuenta mientras el la guiaba hacia otro lugar.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?-preguntó sin querer en voz alta, la había seguido después de los momentos de confusión y reflexión y ahora estaba escondido detrás de una esquina viendo como su chica estaba siendo abrazada por otro, la verdad es que se moría de celos.

-Es mi contraparte, verdad que es un encanto-la voz dulce de una pelirroja sonó a su lado y el chico se giro hacia un lado sorprendido.

-Sheresade-el chico se sorprendió muchísimo-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-He venido siguiendo a mi corazón, como ves yo también estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada-lo miro sonriéndole, y él chico de ojos verdes le contesto del mismo modo-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que todo esto acabe-afirmó la chica sonriendo mientras ambos veían como se alejaban sus contrapartes abrazadas.

*************************************************************************************************************

Lo primero que vieron Sakura y Tomoyo al entrar a casa de la española fue un gran recibidor muy bien adornado, el cual tenía a un lado unas escaleras que subían al piso superior y justo en frente de ellas un pasillo no muy largo que finalizaba en una puerta.

-Dejad las maletas aquí-se oyó la voz de Ariadna-¡Ya estamos aquí!-dio un leve grito a modo de aviso.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de la misma edad que la madre de la española, con el pelo castaño claro y unas cuantas canas asomándole y los ojos del mismo color que su hija.

-¡Papá!-la rubia corrió y se tiro encima del hombre, este la elevo un poco y le empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡Ay conina! Ya pesas, sabes-y la dejo en el suelo-Pero sigues siendo mi conina-y la volvió a abrazar sin levantarla.

-Y tu tienes mucha barriga, ¿sabes?-le contestó en el mismo tono-Que pasa que las horas en el restaurante rodeado de dulces ya empiezan a pasar factura, ¿eh?-que dulce era la venganza.

-Si, lo que tu digas hija-miro al frente y vio a todo el grupo-¡Hola yerno!-Marc casi se cae al suelo, y Eriol reventó en risas mientras los otros tres miraban sin entender nada-Veo que sigues cuidando bien de mi hija-le dio la mano a modo amistoso-Eriol, Shaoran un placer volver a veros-saludo del mismo modo pero cambiando de idioma-Y las señoritas son Tomoyo-señalo a la chica de cabello negro-y Sakura-luego se acercó y les dio sus correspondientes besos.

-Encantada de conocerlo-hizo una reverencia Sakura-Marina nos ha hablado muchísimo de sus dulces y del restaurante.

-¡DULCES!-una voz gritona se oyó por una de las mochilas-¿Dónde están?

-Dijiste la palabra mágica, Sakura-le sonrió Shaoran-el peluche ya no ha aguantado más.

-¿A quien llamas peluche?-le miro con odio un Kero.

-A ti bola de pelo-pronto salían chispas de los ojos de ambos.

-Así que un nuevo Spinel-Luis miro con gracia al guardián en su forma falsa-Y veo que te gustan los dulces-Kero miraba al hombre sorprendido de que no se sorprendiese-Creo que voy a tener un buen ayudante. ¿Te apetece probar los que he hecho ahora?

-Por supuesto-al pequeño guardián le surgieron estrellitas en los ojos y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta que había entrado el hombre.

-Por cierto, Marcus-preguntó Ariadna-¿Te quedas aquí o te vas a tu casa?

-No quiero ser un estorbo, así que había pensado irme a mi casa, porque los más seguro es que tengáis más visitas a parte de nosotros.

-Pos yo me voy contigo-afirmó Marina sonriente cogiendo su maleta y marchándose hacia la puerta.

-Tu te quedas aquí jovencita-le respondió su madre en tono autoritario-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que haríais tu y Marcus solos en una casa.

-¡MAMÁ!-le grito la chica, mientras que el sueco estaba de un color granate y el resto se reían incontroladamente, por suerte aquella mujer hablaba en japonés todo el rato-Si el se va, yo me voy.

-Entonces decidido, te quedas-le dijo como una orden.-Nada de peros y ahora os enseñaremos la casa y vuestras habitaciones-la mujer empezó a caminar y el resto de los chicos la siguieron.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya habían visitado casi toda la casa, solamente quedaba la parte de atrás que tenía el jardín y la sala de música, pero estaban cansados ya que se había instalado en las habitaciones y la verdad subir las maletas después de tantas horas de viaje era un poco pesado.

-Me gusta tu casa-le sonrió Tomoyo a Marina, ahora estaban los seis sentados en los sofás de una sala bastante grande y con una mesa en medio llena de comida, cortesía de Luis-Es muy familiar, pero bastante grande.

-A mi me gusta tu padre-afirmó Kero, el cual tenía una gran panza y la cara totalmente cubierta de chocolate-Es un cocinero genial.

-Obviamente tu piensas con el estomago-le sonrió Sakura-¿Y tu hermana?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros la española-Supongo que debe de estar al llegar.

-Alex me dijo que le diese las invitaciones para la boda-sonrió Eriol, parecía que ahora ya no le importaba hablar de ese tema, cuando al principio no podía ni tan siquiera oírlo.

-Al final, ¿cuando se casan?-preguntó muy curiosa Tomoyo.

-Espero que en abril, ya han retrasado la boda dos veces y mis padres no quieren retrasarla más-el chico no dejaba de sonreírle, ella le contestaba del mismo modo.

-Creo que esos dos ya se llevan mejor-le susurró la maestra de las cards a Marina.

-Bien, parece que ya empiezas a observar un poco más a tu alrededor-sonrió la española.

-Pues la verdad, si eso es así debo decirte que Marc tiene cara de preocupación-ambas chicas se pusieron a verlo, tenía el semblante triste y a la vez parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Marc.......-pero cuando iba a preguntarle se oyó una voz desde el recibidor.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡Alexia!-gritó la española que salió disparada hacia el recibidor.

-Marina, espérate...........-trato de decirle su madre cuando paso por su lado, pero fue inútil.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-se oyó el grito de la española, y todo el grupo salió con Marc en la cabeza.

-Marina, ¿qué pasa?-Shaoran le preguntaba al verla totalmente quieta delante de la puerta impidiendo el paso a los demás.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-se oyó la voz de la chica que estaba como ahogada.

-Bueno, yo......-la otra voz era más dulce y melodiosa-No sabía como decírtelo y prefería decírtelo en persona.

-No me lo puedo creer-la voz de la chica se oía cada vez más extraña-¡Estas embarazada!-y corrió a abrazar a su hermana y a darle besos, entonces pudieron ver a Alexia, la joven de pelo largo y negro y ojos verdes, la cual tenía un estomago muy abultado-Voy a ser tía-le dijo entre lágrimas-No me lo puedo creer.-ahora le acariciaba la pancita.

-Pensé que te lo tomarías peor, que me gritarías y te enfadarías por no habértelo dicho antes-ambas ignoraban que todos los demás las estaban mirando con una sonrisa.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado nunca-de repente miro hacia el resto-¡Ah si! Se me olvidaba, creo que a ellos ya los conoces.

-Bueno, a Sakura y a Tomoyo solo de oídas-y sonrió a ambas chicas, que la miraban sonrientes-¡Hola cuñao!-el saludo, obviamente era para Marc, el pobre casi se cae, lo único que hizo fue sonreírle con una gota en la cabeza.

-Porque no mejor dejas entrar a tu hermana para que se siente-sugirió Eriol-Debe de estar muy cansada.

-Gracias Eriol-la chica se dirigió hacia la sala y el resto iban con ella, claro que su hermana iba a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla-Pero soy una mujer fuerte.

-¿De cuanto estas?-le preguntó Sakura en inglés, muy interesada.

-De cinco meses-le contestó ella en japonés y todos la miraron sorprendidos-He conseguido avanzar un poco más con este idioma, aunque si habláis muy rápido no os entenderé.

-¿Y como paso?-le preguntó su hermana-Porque que yo sepa tu no querias tener niños aún-llegaron al salón y se sentaron.

-Un accidente-se sonrojó-Estas cosas pasan, ¿sabes?.

-¿Y te vas a casar con el padre?-ahora era Tomoyo la que preguntaba.

Las chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no se dieron ni cuenta que los chicos de habían separado de ellas y habían conectado el televisor de la sala.

-Eso es lo que te quería comentar-miro a Marina-¿Cuándo volverás de Japón?

-Tal vez no vuelva-todos se giraron a la vez para mirar a la chica, pero el que más y con la cara más aterrorizada, sin duda alguna era Marcus.

************************************************************************************************************

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días Isabela-contesto su madre-Te ha llegado una carta, bueno una no, dos-y su madre se las entregó.

-Voy a ir a leerlas a mi habitación sino te importa-esto lo dijo una vez vio que ninguna de las dos cartas tenía el sello de correos-¿De quien serán?-abrió la primera y se dispuso a leerla.

_Querida Isabela;_

_Lo nuestro no puede ser, hoy mi padre me ha dicho que ha conseguido encontrar un trabajo muy bien pagado en el extranjero, tal vez te parezca tonto o idiota, pero nos vamos a marchar y no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara._

_También he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y creo que si me marchó los sentimientos de ambos se enfriaran, con lo cual quiero que me comprendas y que entiendas que lo nuestro no puede seguir, todavía te quiero mucho pero la distancia es demasiado larga y no creo que ninguno de los dos la aguantaría. Quiero que sepas que este año contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida y que jamás olvidare estos momentos contigo._

_Te recordare siempre._

_Jorge._

_Pd; Si el destino quiere volveremos a encontrarnos._

La chica ya no aguantaba las lágrimas, sino que estás corrían libremente por su cara, acababa de dejarlo con su novio, hasta aquel momento la persona más importante de su vida y él no había tenido el valor suficiente de decírselo a la cara, era decepcionante.

Se quedo mirando la otra carta y se decidió a abrirla, tal vez no serían más que malas noticias, pero que importaba, no había nada peor que perder a tu novio y que encima este no tuviese el valor de despedirse de ti. Con lágrimas aun empañando su cara abrió la otra carta, sus pupilas se dilataron y de sus ojos dejaron de brotar lágrimas, para volver a salir, solo que esta vez eran de furia y de rabia, ¿cómo había podido ser tan inocente?.

El sobre contenía unas fotos, las fotos de su ex-novio besándose con otra, y la verdad que él no parecía muy forzado, las giro y leyó una sola frase en el reverso; _Jamás te fíes de las palabras de un hombre cuando dice que se marcha si no especifica el destino ._No sabía quien había enviado esa segunda carta, pero lo que tenía muy claro es que le debía a esa persona un favor. 

De pronto se sintió cansada y se tumbó en su cama, en la cual había permanecido sentada durante la lectura de las carta y la vista de las otras, y se largo a llorar, tal vez podía sacarse todo el dolor y todo el odio que sentía a la vez que sacaba esas lágrimas, pronto cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Siento que la verdad sea tan cruel-una persona entro en la habitación de la chica por la ventana, se acercó hasta su cama-pero no podía dejar que creyeses en una mentira.-sonrió hacia si mismo-Estás más mona así que no enfadada, aunque tal vez eso sea lo que me gusta de ti-el extraño deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica-Pronto sanaran las heridas de tu interior. Nos veremos-y salió del mismo modo que había entrado.

-Gracias-murmuraron los labios de la chica entre sueños.

*************************************************************************************************************

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?-los gritos del sueco eran leves, ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Y que querías que mintiera?-la chica hablaba muy serena, mientras el resto los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿No podéis dejar las peleas para más tarde?-Sakura bostezaba un poco.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nosotras nos vayamos a dormir, así que no gritéis demasiado-los miro de forma pícara Tomoyo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-Eriol empujo a Shaoran hacia su habitación.

De repente los dos estaban solos en el descanso que daba a todas las habitaciones de la zona superior de la casa.

-La verdad, sigo sin entenderlo-ella se giro sorprendida, ya estaba de nuevo con el mismo tema-¿por qué has dicho que no vas a volver?

-No si volver si volveré-él la miro ahora un poco aliviado-pero tal vez lo haga en una ataúd.

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES-el chico reventó y ahora la tenía cogida de los hombros y la empujaba hacia una pared-No voy a dejar que te mueras.

-¡Aguantando!-le dijo ella sonriente, mientras le quitaba las manos de sus hombros-Marc, las cosas no son o unas u otras, tal vez no sea yo la que regrese a casa, tal vez no seas tu.-Lo miro duramente-Y vete ya a dormir pesado, no quiero seguir con el tema.

-No me voy a dormir-le insistió él cerrándole el paso-hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

-Mira que eres pesado-le quito las manos y paso hacia su puerta corriendo con él detrás-A tu cuarto Marc-le dijo en tono autoritario.

-Te recuerdo que tu cuarto es mi cuarto-le dijo de forma pícara.

-¿Cómo?-le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-De eso ni hablar, y que me intentes hacer algo por la noche, duermes en el sofá.

-¡OYE! Que no soy un pervertido.

-¡Callaros ya los dos!-se oyó un grito en cada una de las habitaciones-¡Queremos descansar! Los problemas de cama los arregláis más tarde.-ambos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza.

-A tu cuarto Marc, se que lo estas diciendo como si fuese una estratagema, tu ya tienes tu habitación asignada en esta casa-y le cerro la puerta. Cuando oyó los pasos del chico alejarse solo salió una frase de su boca-Marina, eres una bocazas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Ya se han callado?-preguntó Shaoran a su compañero.

-Eso parece-le contesto Eriol dejando las gafas en la mesita.

La habitación que les habían asignado era muy simple, tenía dos camas iguales y justo en medio de estas una mesita de noche, la cual era bastante amplia, un armario empotrado bastante grande y una mesa con dos sillas justo debajo del gran ventanal, todo estaba decorado en color madera y blanco.

-No entiendo como ese par no siguen saliendo, yo opino que eso de la maldición es una tontería, se nota que ambos quieren estar juntos-Shaoran veía como su compañero de habitación estaba leyendo un libro-¿Qué no te cansas de leer?

-La verdad, opino lo mismo que tu respecto a esos dos, aunque parece que la señorita esta demasiado aferrada a esa idea y no quiere..........-se quedo pensando-De algún modo no quiere herir a nadie. No es malo leer, además es un libro de Clow.

-¿Pone algo sobre lo que estamos investigando?-el chico chino se metió dentro de su cama, Eriol negó con la cabeza-Ya veo, no avanzamos de ningún modo, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás-luego de decir esto dio un largo bostezo-No se como me puedo dormir a la una del mediodía.

-Es normal estamos cansados, yo leeré un poco más y también me dormiré-el chico ahora sin las gafas todavía era más misterioso.

-Por cierto-reinició otra vez el chico de ojos marrones la conversación-¿A pasado algo con Tomoyo?-Eriol sintió que como dijese algo más se iba a sonrojar de pies a cabeza-No en ese sentido-sonrió al ver que la reencarnación de Clow estaba muy turbada-Habéis aclarado algo, ¿verdad?.

-Encontró las cartas-de repente el ojiazul encontraba muy interesante su lectura.

-¿Las cartas? ¿Qué cartas?-parecía que Shaoran se divertía mucho con aquello.

-Las cartas que nos enviamos durante más de dos años. ¿Contento?-le dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Eriol.

-¿Qué?-como alguien no lo callase lo iba a enviar a algún lugar lejos de  aquella habitación.

-¿Te gusta Tomoyo?-el joven chino noto como un libro le dio en la cabeza haciéndole mucho daño.

-Luego te despierto-Eriol le dio la espalda, no quería que Shaoran notara que su perturbación era ahora mayor.

-Que dulce es la venganza-murmuró el chino-Aunque a veces duela-y se tumbó el también en su cama dispuesto a dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Buf! Esos dos parecen una pareja de recién casados que han tenido una pelea-Tomoyo estaba organizando su ropa en el armario-Sigo sin entender porque no se juntan y se dejan de tonterías.

-La verdad-Sakura estaba peinándose el pelo-sería lo mejor, sino me parece que un día de estos Marcus reventara y no quiero ni pensar lo que le puede hacer a la pobre Marina.

-De pobre nada-de repente Tomoyo se puso seria y miro hacia su amiga-hay veces que se pasa, si le dice que no que no le de falsas esperanzas.

-No creo que le de falsas esperanzas, opino que su forma de ser es asi, aunque la verdad parece que ahora esta mucho más feliz, se comporta de un modo un poco diferente, como si estuviese viviendo sus últimos días-Sakura dijo esto de un modo un poco triste.

-Creo-dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a una de las camas-que ella cree que no va a ver a su familia nunca más.

-O tal vez es por la alegría de volverlos a ver-le dijo una sonriente Sakura, la cual también se dirigió a su cama-Prefiero decantarme por la mía, porque si pensara en tu idea significaría que nos ha estado ocultando algo.

-Bueno, dejemos este tema-la chica de pelo azabache cambió radicalmente, no quería que su amiga se preocupase-¿Dónde esta Kero?.

-Se ha ido con el padre de Marina al restaurante, dijo que quería ayudarlo-las dos chicas se rieron.

-Más que a ayudarlo yo creo que lo que quiere es comer todo lo que pueda-ahora ambas se habían tumbado en la cama-¿Sakura?. ¿Por qué no perdonas ya a Shaoran? Se esta esforzando mucho contigo.

-La verdad, quiero perdonarle-la chica parecía firme en sus palabras-Bueno, en realidad ya le he perdonado, se que no fue su culpa y que todo era una estratagema de Gloria para separarnos, pero ahora no estoy segura de querer volver-escondió la mitad de la cabeza entre las sábanas-Tengo miedo de perderlo en la batalla o que él me pierda a mi, sería demasiado doloroso.

-Yo opino-la chica de ojos verdes saco un poco la cabeza y miro a su amiga-que si puedes disfrutar de él todo el tiempo posible y estar a su lado sería lo mejor-los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y Sakura no pudo evitar una pregunta.

-¿Estas enamorada de alguien?-su compañera de habitación se sonrojo hasta los topes-Ya veo-contesto al ver su reacción-No crees que tu también deberías de decírselo.

-No estoy enamorada de nadie, Sakura-le dijo un poco alterada-Solo......-sacudió la cabeza-Solo lo considero un amigo, un buen amigo y ya esta.

-Hace unas semanas no opinabas eso ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-ahora la maestra de las cartas la miraba con curiosidad.

-Encontré algo que compartíamos los dos, unas cartas en las cuales él me demostraba sus sentimientos, los sentimientos por una persona que jamás le llego a corresponder del todo, ahí comprendí lo que él debería de estar sufriendo, puesto que yo era su confidente y él el mío-miro a Sakura con tristeza-Siento que no seas tu.

-No te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa-Soy muy bocazas y seguro que muchas cosas no las entendería, sin embargo él y tu os entendéis perfectamente.

-Ya, pero.....perdóname, ¿vale?

-No hay nada que perdonar, pero de acuerdo, te perdono-dio un largo bostezo-Solo trata de aclárate, hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Mejor aclárate tu y sal de una vez con Shaoran-ambas se giraron a la vez, metidas en sus propios pensamientos.

***********************************************************************************************************

-¿Sigues en el ordenador?-la voz melodiosa de Dafne se hizo presente cuando entró en la habitación de su compañero.

-Si, estoy revisando los lugares a los que tengo que ir mañana a investigar-el chico siguió tecleando su ordenador portátil.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó de repente ella-Esta cámara debe de costar una pasta-la chica empezó a mirarla con curiosidad y la tomo en sus manos-Es de las buenas, como las que utilizan los fotógrafos de las revistas.

-¿Desde cuando entiendes tu de cámaras fotográficas?-preguntó Philippo sin girarse a mirarla y siguió tecleando.

-Desde que se hizo modelo-irrumpió una tercera voz en la habitación, la chica iba vestida pero en sus hombros se podía observar una toalla, su pelo estaba mojado-Extraño trabajo para ti Dafne, pensé que seguirías estudiando.

-Y sigo-le contestó ella mientras dejaba la cámara en el sitio-Solo lo hago para tener dinero propio, además no soy muy conocida y espero que siga siendo asi durante mucho tiempo.-se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación-Voy a ducharme, en treinta minutos vuelvo-y desapareció por la puerta.

-Creo que se ha enfadado porque no le has hecho demasiado caso-le dijo la rubia al chico que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio que poseía la habitación-¿Has descubierto algo?.

-No, no hay nada de ella en la red todavía, he tecleado LeBlanc y ella no aparece, sin embargo si aparece una tal Charlote y Bridgitte, así como Ariadna-el chico se separo del ordenador y miro a su compañera que estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa cercana-La primera era la dueña de la empresa y falleció hará cosa de un año y medio, o más, la segunda es una diseñadora retirada, ambas eran hermanas y trabajaban en perfecta armonía para que la empresa prosperase y de hecho así fue, en menos de dos años paso de ser una desconocida a ser una prestigiosa-hizo un descanso.

-¿Y eso que nos importa a nosotros?-la chica lo miro extrañada.

-Espera, no apresures conclusiones tontas-el chico tecleo de nuevo el ordenador-La tercera, Ariadna, es una arqueóloga especializada sobretodo en los restos europeos, civilizaciones antiguas, griegos, romanos, celtas, iberos, una mujer muy cultivada y sabe muchos idiomas, por no hablar de lenguas  muertas, arameo, latín......

-Espera, estas haciéndome un lío-inquirió la rusa-No entiendo nada, una hija que no sigue los pasos de su madre, una tía muerta y la madre retirada. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros y con los concilios?

-Charlotte, era miembro del concilio blanco hasta su muerte y también del concilio global, muy poderosa en lo referente a los conjuros que tenían que ver con el agua, pero no pone nada más-volvió a cambiar de página y vio algo interesante-¡Aja! Así que la tal Ariadna se caso con un cocinero-la chica bufó, que tonterías decía aquel muchacho-Y tienen dos hijas, Alexia y Marina-de repente se calló y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-su compañera se había levantado.

-Alexia Martínez.....-dijo él como recordando algo, tecleo de nuevo en el ordenador , pulso a un buscador y escribió unas palabras-¡Es ella!-la foto demostraba una chica de unos dieciocho años morena y de ojos verdes.

-¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó la rusa con curiosidad.

-Estuvo en mi internado en Londres, estudio durante dos años alli, una gran pianista y su hermana-pronto volvió a tocar el ratón y apareció la foto de una niña de diez años con el violín en la mano-La misma foto, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que yo me pensaba-el muchacho sonrió cínicamente.

-Esa niña, ¿es la chica a la que tiene que investigar?-Dafne acababa de entrar en la habitación con una toalla sobre la cabeza-¿No es muy pequeña?

-La foto no es muy reciente, debe de ser de hace cinco o seis años, en la actualidad Marina Martínez debe de tener unos diecisiete años-la chica de cabello platinado miro bien-Es bastante mona.

-Creo que podré hablar con ella a solas-el chico decidió desconectar el ordenador-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

-Nosotras recogeremos a William y tu tendrás que hacer trabajo extra, aunque no creo que nadie te moleste, la ciudad esta en fiestas-afirmó Dafne-Nosotros también haremos nuestras investigaciones.

-Uhm!-pensó Zaira-Será mejor que me informe acerca de las bibliotecas y de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, tenemos que estar bien preparados......

-¡Philippo!-gritó la alemana-Esta chica......-el pobre muchacho la miro desconcertado-esta chica es la que atacamos en Japón.......-los tres se quedaron en silencio.

************************************************************************************************************

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-la voz de Marina no obtuvo respuesta, con lo que decidió dirigirse hacia el comedor, conforme se acercaba a la puerta se oían ruidos, la voz de bastantes personas-¿Quién ha venido de visita?-giro el pomo de la puerta y le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-Y ahora, bicho malo, ¿te rindes?-un niño de seis años, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa estaba saltando encima de Marc, el pobre muchacho estaba en el suelo, y lo peor, una niñita de unos tres estaba ayudándolo, el resto miraban la escena riéndose-Ahora Sandra, lo que tienes que hacer es tirarte encima suyo.

-Pero es que le estas haciendo daño al nene-el sueco sonrió al ver que la niña lo defendía.

-He dicho buenas-la compañera de Marc repitió el saludo, la miro con sorpresa-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya se donde te has metido toda la tarde-afirmó el rubio.

-¿Siempre que sales de viaje te tienes que cambiar el peinado Marina?-preguntó Eriol para molestarla.

-¿Tata, Marina?-los dos niños se quitaron de encima de Marc y corrieron hacia ella.

-UUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH-el chico se lanzó encima de ella sin dudarlo dos veces y esta lo recibió tomándolo en brazos-Estábamos pegándole una paliza porque nos había dicho que se te había llevado un perro en la boca-el niño señalaba a Marc y esta lo miraba enfadada.-Y esas niñas que hablan raro-ahora señalo a Sakura y Tomoyo-nos han intentado decir algo, pero como no los entendíamos pues no les hemos hecho caso y, y........

-Bien Dani-le dijo ella bajándolo de sus brazos-Ya pesas, has crecido mucho en seis meses-¿No me vas a dar dos besitos Sandra?-la niña se acercó y le dio dos besos, luego le dio un abrazo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, señorita?-la potente voz de Ariadna se hizo de notar en toda la estancia y todos se giraron a verla.

-Ella si que es un ogro-les dijo a los niños en un susurró-Me fui a hacer unas visitas, no tenía sueño y lo único que se me ocurrió fue visitar a Fran, ¿no te gusta el nuevo corte?-en efecto, las extensiones habían desaparecido dejando paso a un pelo otra vez por encima de los hombros y sin mechas de colores por en medio.

-Te sienta genial-le sonrió Tomoyo, los niños la miraron.

-Habla raro-ni ella ni Sakura lo entendieron, pero ambas sonrieron.

-Sabes, tus primos son unos monstruitos hiperactivos-le dijo de repente Shaoran-al pobre Marc y  a Eriol los llevan fritos, y a mi también, no han parado de jugar y de revolucionar la casa.

-Por no decir que han sido un magnífico despertador-todos rieron ante las palabras dichas por Eriol, la chica los miro sin entender-Es que te estaban buscando y como no te encontraban en tu habitación han ido una por una despertándonos a todos.

-Ahí a sido cuando me he dado cuenta de que no estabas en tu habitación-Ariadna la miro severamente-Eres una parrandera, yo que estaba preocupada por ti.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas-le sacó la lengua-¿ Con quien habéis venido?-miro a los dos niños que estaban otra vez jugando con Marc.

-Con la abuelita-le contestó la niña,  a Marina se le paro el corazón.

-Esta afuera, hablando con Alexia-le dijo con tranquilidad su madre- ves a saludarla-la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y salió hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero-Y-le detuvo la voz de su madre-no empieces una guerra verbal.-la chica puso cara de resignación y siguió su camino.

-¿Crees que te hará caso?-le preguntó el sueco a Ariadna.

-Lo dudo, es demasiado impulsiva.

-Perdón que me meta en donde no me llaman-dijo Tomoyo de forma muy educada-pero es que ¿acaso no se lleva bien con su abuela?.

-Te diré que la única vez que las he visto juntas y dirigirse más de dos palabras no han sido muy agradables que digamos-interrumpió Shaoran-Son tan parecidas que sus caracteres chocan.

-Yo pensé que ella y su abuela tenían una buena relación-ahora era la maestra de la cards la que hablaba-no se, le llegaban algunas cartas y el vestido de fin de año...

-Simples formalismos-admitió Eriol-ambas mantienen una relación muy fría, casi todas las cartas que le enviaba eran de la marcha de la empresa o sobre las reuniones a las que debía de acudir y a las que no. Claro que a Marina eso se la sopla por un canuto-Se rio de forma suave.

-Pero ¿por qué se llevan tan mal?-preguntó Tomoyo.

Ariadna y Marcus se miraron significativamente para después mirar hacia la puerta por donde había salido la susodicha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marina salió al jardín trasero, pero al no ver a nadie decidió dar media vuelta y volver a la casa, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Hola Marina-sonó una voz de persona mayor-¿no piensas saludarme?-la chica se giro hacia el banco que estaba más apartado, y ahí junto con su hermana se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada, vestida con buen gusto y de cabellos grisáceos, la miraba con reproche.

-Perdone usted abuela-trató de decir lo mejor que pudo mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud, su hermana la miraba, como tranquilizándola-¿Cómo ha estado?-una vez llego a su altura le dio dos besos-Espero que bien-forzó una sonrisa.

-No te esfuerces en sonreír, no me gusta como te ves con esa risa falsa-le dijo la mujer en tono despectivo-Estaba comentándole a tu hermana las fechas que debe de elegir para su boda-miro alegremente el vientre de la mayor de sus nietas-Sabía que te casarías la primera, pero jamás pensé que seria por un fallo como este-Alexia se sonrojó.

-No lo hicimos adrede, y tu lo sabes-miro hacia Marina que se había sentado en el césped justo delante de ambas-La abuela dice que me case a finales de primavera, en Junio, ¿tu que opinas?¿Podrás venir?.

-Ya te dije que no se si volveré-la mujer le lanzo una mirada entre enfadada y aterrorizada-Pero yo creo que esas fechas están bien, si lo haces en verano tienes menos posibilidades de que llueva, aunque dicen que novia lluviosa, novia dichosa-ambas hermanas se sonrieron.

-Marina.

-Usted dirá-le contesto mirando los ojos verdes de su abuela.

-He recibido una petición, era para mi, pero estando tu aquí-la mujer se puso bastante seria y la joven sabía lo que venia-Son unos amigos empresarios, me pedían una reunión para mañana, quieren extender sus fronteras de exportación hacia la zona oriental, saben que alli nuestra empresa es fuerte. Iba a hacer yo el trato, pero la jefa eres tu.

-Un momento-se alteró la chica levantándose del suelo y levantando con ella parte de césped-Aun no lo soy, no se nada sobre negocios ni de la empresa-de repente se puso roja de ira-Además, estoy de vacaciones, he traído visitas debo atenderlas y........

-¿Y piensas deshonrar la memoria de mi hermana de este modo?-la mujer también se levanto y se puso frente a ella, ambas tenían una estatura parecida-Iras a la reunión, por los invitados no te preocupes, estando ese sueco de pacotilla por aquí podrá enseñarles bastante.

-Será todo lo que usted quiera, pero es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que nadie lo insulte.

-Veo que él es más importante que tu propia familia-ahí no le pudo responder nada, y su mayor sonrió de forma victoriosa-Mañana un coche pasará a por ti a las 10 de la mañana, la reunión es a las 11, luego iras al Ayuntamiento de Valencia desde el cual podrás contemplar la mascletà*, luego  eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-comenzó a marcharse hacia la casa cuando se giro y le dio una advertencia-Y vístete bien porque va a haber prensa, mañana es el día en que te conocerá el mundo empresarial español.

-¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEE???-pero el grito de la chica fue ignorado, su abuela ya estaba dentro de casa-¡Mierda!-murmuró. Alexia se acercó a ella y la abrazo de forma protectora, recibió el abrazo y enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermana-¿Por qué yo Alex, por que?-le comentó entre sollozos.

-No lo se, todo ha sido el destino, tu no tienes la culpa de que la tía te pasara la empresa-la pequeña de las hermanas levanto la cabeza y estallo en carcajadas.

-No me refería a eso tonta-su risa disminuyó de golpe-Me refiero a ¿por qué tuve que ser yo la que heredó toda la magia y tu solo conservaras una parte?-su hermana la miro interesada-Se supone que tu eres la mayor, ¿no deberías de tenerla tu.?

-No lo se-le respondió con franqueza, de repente sonrió nerviosamente-Esto Marina, mañana uno de los periodistas es un ex-compañero mío de Inglaterra.

-¿De clase?-su hermana negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste la primera vez a visitarme al internado?-la rubia afirmó-El chico que nos hizo la foto mientras tocábamos, se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, quiere hacerte una entrevista privada.

-Esta bien-suspiro ella-Pero solo por ser tu.

***********************************************************************************************************

Fuego, olor a humo, a carne quemada y a muerte. No se ve nada, absolutamente nada, a excepción de una colina de humo que proviene de la izquierda del lugar. Caminando de forma lenta se da cuenta de que donde esta es una colina, y donde se acerca es la pendiente que la baja.

El corazón se le encoge cuando llega al borde, alli se pueden observar calcinados, amputada alguna parte del cuerpo o atravesados por espadas, lanzas o flechas los cuerpos de cientos de soldados, todo el valle que forman las pequeñas colinas, sus lomas, están llenas de sangre, de humo y de animales muertos.

Decide levantar la vista y en el fondo puede observar una fortaleza, en sus murallas arqueros, dispuestos a atacar al más mínimo movimiento.

-Te lo dije-se oye una voz que viene del centro del campo de batalla-No puedes vencerme-un hombre con su armadura ensangrentada y un aura maligna rodeándolo-Ahora entrégate y tal vez deje vivir al resto de la gente.

Los arqueros tensan los arcos y disparan sin ningún miramiento, todas la flechas van hacia el hombre, pero antes de llegar se desintegran como por arte de magia, una sonrisa maligna surge de los labios de ese caballero y su aura aumenta, con un movimiento de mano todos los hombres de la muralla caen de esta envueltos en una llamarada.

-No puedes conmigo, no puedes detenerme-una risa maquiavélica se oye de los labios del hombre, en la cual se pueden observar unos ojos rojos bañados en ira y rencor-Eres mía.

Asoman más arqueros, pero se oye una voz femenina.

-¡Todos fuera!-a la luz del atardecer entre las llamaradas que desprendían los cuerpos que quedaron colgados en la muralla apareció un nuevo caballero-¡Aquí me tienes, bastardo! Es a mi a quien quieres, ¿no?-el armadura de esta aparece brillante, él hombre sonríe complacidamente.

-Veo que has decidido rendirte mi bella dama-en esos momentos su sonrisa se agranda-Conmigo serás feliz, tendrás todo lo que desees, vivirás junto a mi y juntos tendremos a occidente a nuestros pies.

-¡Jamás!-gritó ella-Jamás me casare con el asesino de mi padre, ni de mi marido-De un salto quedo en la entrada de la fortaleza entre los gritos de advertencia de los soldados-Jamás seré la esposa de un asesino, de una persona que solo vive por su avaricia-conforme caminaba iba deshaciéndose de la armadura, primero el peto, después las botas con un movimiento brusco.

Él la imito, pronto ambos se quedaron solo con la cota de malla y las dos túnicas cortas, la de ella azul y la de él negra.

-¿Deseas enfrentarte a mi en un duelo?-el hombre se acerco más a ella, hasta dejar su cara a escasos milímetros.

-No te tengo miedo-le respondió con dureza-Jamás me has dado miedo y no vas a empezar ahora después de tanto tiempo-de un empujón lo aparto de su lado.

-No, no, no-le dijo negando con la cabeza-No juegas limpio, pensé que solo seriamos tu y yo, no que tus amiguitos también vendrían.

De un salto ella se aparto, y con una sonrisa decidió responderle.

-Tu tampoco juegas limpio, vendiste tu alma a cambio del poder más terrible del mundo, mataste a tus soldados solo para conseguir más energía, yo si juego limpio-al hombre lo rodeaban dos docenas de soldados.

-Bueno, no quiero matarte a ti, así que no me dejas más elección, los matare a ........-el sonido de una ola lo detuvo, quedo totalmente mojado-Eres una maldita-el hombre empezó sus ataques contra ella, miles de bolas de energía iban en su dirección-No morirás, pero te haré sufrir igual que sufrí yo cuando sentí tu rechazo, cuando te vi en brazos de otro, cuando huiste del altar.

-Mi vida es la que yo decido, ni el mismo Jaime I* me hará cambiar de opinión, es mi vida y la vivo como yo quiero-le contesto defendiéndose con potentes columnas de agua, que lo cercaban.

-Pues sufrirás por querer vivir tu vida-el hombre iba a enviar otro ataque cuando noto que varias flechas se incrustaban en su espalda, haciéndolo tropezar, sin llegar a caer, los arqueros habían dado en el blanco-Esto no me matará, pero tu si te iras al infierno con tus arqueros-estos empezaron a arder y una bola de energía oscura se dirigía hacia ella, una gran columna de agua los cubrió a todos, una vez disuelta se pudo observar a muchos de los soldados con quemaduras, las de otros eran más graves y otros ya estaban muertos. De la persona causante del caos ningún rastro, había desaparecido, de pie en medio de tanto caos aquella mujer, con el cabello negro mojado y pegado a su cara, con la túnica mojada y malherida en los brazos, dos de los comandantes del ejercito se acercaron a ella, justo en ese momento se desplomo sin llegar a desmayarse.

-Necesito ver a Clow Reed, necesito viajar a Inglaterra-a la mujer en esos momentos se le nublo la vista.

-Mar.., no es momento para desmayarse-el hombre que la sostenía en brazos pronto empezó a gritar-¡MAR despierta!

-¡UN MÉDICO!¡QUE ALGUIEN AVISE A UNO-grito el otro, la mujer estaba cada vez más adormecida.

-Mar... vamos despierta, Mar...despierta.......

************************************************************************************************************

-¡MARINA, LEVANTATE!-la chica despertó de golpe, al igual que tres personas más.

-Solo un sueño...-murmuró mientras veía a su madre justo a su lado con cara de poco amigos-¿Qué quieres mamá?

-Son las nueve de la mañana y tu tienes que ir a un sitio...

-¡A LAS DIEZ!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Mierda!-se levantó como por resorte, empezó a sacar ropa de la maleta aún medio deshecha y salió disparada hacia la puerta, abriendo la del cuarto de baño con un portazo.

-Nunca cambiara-bufó Ariadna mientras empezaba a ordenar un poco el cuarto-Y pensar que no lleva un día aquí y ya lo tiene desastrado.¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me diste una hija más ordenada?.

-¡Buenos días Ariadna!-se oyeron cuatro voces a coro, las cuatro personas la miraban como si estuviese loca.

-Buenos días-los miro-Lo siento pero es que Marina es un desastre, así que estaba hablando sola-los cuatro se rieron.

-Veo que has conseguido despertar a Marina-sonrió Eriol al ver que no estaba la chica en su cama-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-La verdad es que he estado un buen rato llamándola y no se despertaba-todos la miraron dándole la razón-Pero se ha despertado hace diez minutos ella sola y a murmurado, solo un sueño..-la mujer se quedó pensativa.

-Ella también-susurró Sakura, ahora todos la miraban a ella.

-¿Otro sueño?-preguntó Shaoran interesado, ella solo asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, esta noche tendremos reunión para ver como van las cosas.

-Bueno-sonrió Ariadna-Yo tengo trabajo-les mostró el libro encontrado por Touya y los demás-Estaré ocupada todo el día, pero no os preocupéis tenéis dos buenos guías-todos salieron de la habitación de Marina-Espero que Marcus se pueda apañar solo con vosotros durante la mañana-se oyó una de las puertas de las habitaciones-Hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma-el sueco se estaba desperezando en la puerta, con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga larga como pijama-Buenos días yerno.

-Buenos días-saludo a todos-¿Hay alguien en el baño?-de repente la puerta de susodicha estancia se abrió y todos pudieron ver a una Marina con el pelo mojado, más bien chorreando, y una toalla azul ocultando su cuerpo.

-Mierda, mira que olvidárseme la ropa en la habitación-la chica se dirigió sin decirle nada a nadie a su habitación.

-Buenos di...-con un portazo la cerro la chica dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca-Vale, no sabía su nueva forma de ignorar a la gente-todo el mundo se quedó con una gota en la cabeza.

La puerta que recién se cerraba se abrió lo justo para que saliera la cabeza de la chica con el pelo mojado.

-Buenos días-dijo a todos un poco apresurada-Ahora sintiéndolo en el alma son las 9:30 y tengo que estar lista en 30 min-volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Siempre es igual?-preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo, Ariadna afirmó con la cabeza-Creo que entrare a ayudarla para que se arregle el pelo.

DING, DONG. El sonido del timbre hizo que todos miraran escaleras abajo, cuando la voz de una anciana y los gritos de dos niños peleándose se oyeron.

-Yo abro....-sonó una voz infantil de niño.

-No abro yo-contesto la de una niña.

-No abrís ninguno-les dijo la voz de mujer mayor-Abro yo y miro a ver quien es-se oyó la puerta abrirse y un gritito de un hombre un poco afeminado.

-¡AAAAIIIIIISSSSSS! Señora que bien esta usted-la voz de esta persona pronto subió las escaleras-Yo subiré a buscar a Marinita, seguro que todavía esta arreglándose.

-No es necesario que aquí utilices ese tono afeminado, todos sabemos que tu eres muy hombre-la voz de la mujer mayor lo hizo recapacitar.

-Tiene razón-la voz que antes se oia afeminada cambio totalmente, esta cada vez se acercaba más.

-¿Quién es?-la maestra de la Cards estaba muy interesada en la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Hola-pronto se disiparon las dudas de la Card Captor un chico de unos veinte años vestido con unos pantalones desgastados bastante apretados de arriba y una camisa muy arrugada y a rayas de colores entro en escena, había que decir que su pelo era bicolor, negro y azul-¡Marcus!-gritó de repente, dejando caer una de sus bolsas al suelo-¿Estoy muy enfadado contigo, no viniste a verme ayer?.

-Estaba cansado Fran, no había ganas de ir a verte-ambos llevaban su charla en inglés.

-¡Fran!-Marina apareció por la puerta ya vestida, con una falda vaquera desgastada hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, un cinturón extra ancho blanco y una camisa tres cuartos blanca-Entra aquí ahora mismo y ayúdame, tengo veinte minutos para terminar de arreglarme.-la chica lo sujeto de la mano y lo introdujo dentro de su habitación, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta.

-Es un amigo de mi hija, también es su estilista y peluquero-Ariadna suspiro, ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras-Supongo que Marina le pidió ayuda para hoy. Bueno, luego nos vemos-y la mujer desapareció escaleras abajo.

-¡No, no quiero extensiones!-se oyó la voz de la chica en la habitación.

-Pues tu me dirás que te hago yo en el pelo en veinte minutos, por no decir que aun lo tienes medio mojado-el chico le respondió.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?-preguntó Tomoyo seguida de Sakura entrando en la habitación.

-Ah si, Fran ellas son Sakura y Tomoyo-el chico las saludo como pudo, ya que en sus manos tenía un montón de mallas de pelo y encima de la cama habían aplicaciones y pelucas, por no decir un maletín de aluminio que parecía contener maquillaje.

-¿Porque no le secas el pelo y le pones esta peluca que es un recogido?-Sakura señalaba un aplique que era como una coleta, pero con rizos al final y del mismo color que el pelo de Marina-Es fácil de poner, sencillamente tendría que ponerse la pinza y ocultarla-tanto Tomoyo como el chico asintieron.

-Mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos a desayunar, aquí no pintamos nada-sonrió Eriol mientras dirigía a Shaoran y Marcus hacia las escaleras.

Al cabo de quince minutos los chicos estaban desayunando en la sala y pronto escucharon a Marina bajar escaleras abajo, la cual entro al comedor con unas botas blancas de punta fina y tacón de aguja en la mano.

-Mierda de reunión-murmuró bajito, pero todos la oyeron, tomo un vaso de leche con Cacao y se lo llevo a la boca, bebiéndoselo en menos de medio minuto.

-La verdad es que me encanta el mundo de la moda y el estilismo....-la conversación de Tomoyo y Fran era atentamente escuchado por Sakura.

-¿Qué os parece nuestro trabajo?¿A que hacemos buen equipo?-pero a los tres les surgió una gota cuando vieron que la chica rubia estaba cabeza para bajo abrochándose una bota.

-Si que parece un buen trabajo-afirmó Marcus-Porque si hubiera estado sola ahora mismo saldría sin maquillaje y peinada de cualquier forma. Marina, levántate la falda que se te ven las bragas por detrás.

-¡Joder con la bota!-grito de repente la chica, que había hecho caso omiso al comentario de Marc, se levanto y lo miro-Ayúdame a ponérmela-le puso el pie encima y empezó a tratar de ponérsela.

-Si no pones el pie bien dudo que entre-el sueco empujo para ver si la encajaba cuando el reloj marco las 10 y un pitido de coche se escucho.

-¡Mierda!-le dio un empujon fuerte al pie y la bota encajo perfectamente, solo que el tacón le dio a Marcus en su entrepierna, haciéndolo encogerse de dolor.

-Creo que eso duele-dijo Shaoran haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento Marquitos, cariño, no ha sido adrede-le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y como si todos los males se fueran se puso recto-Nos vemos a las 14:30, ¿dónde Marc?

-En la estación del norte-murmuro como recitando una lección.

-Y sino estoy.....

-Te llamamos al móvil-le respondió Eriol-Te quieres ir que no vas a llegar-el coche pito por segunda vez.

-¿a dónde crees que vas con esas ropas?-el silencio se hizo en la sala cuando entro Bridgitte, la abuela de Marina, la cual la miraba sin aprobar el atuendo.-¿No iras así a la reunión?

-¿Qué te apuestas?-la chica lo dijo con despreció y desapareció por la puerta de la sala, poniéndose una chaqueta vaquera en conjunto con la falda.

-Te van a tomar por una cualquiera, pareces una, una....-la mujer se abstuvo de decir la palabra-Marina Martínez LeBlanc-le grito-Cámbiate de ropa ahora........-la puerta de la entrada se cerró con un portazo, y se oyó el arranque de un coche-¡Un día me mata de un disgusto!-grito la mujer girándose para mirarlos a todos que tenían una cara horrorizada-Y tu tienes la culpa-se lo dijo a Marc que se quedó mirándola con cara de que sus palabras eren ciertas.

-No os preocupéis-dijo de repente Fran-esta chalada-hizo un gesto de locura con su mano-Así que amigo no te preocupes-y le dio un par de palmaditas a Marc en la espalda.

-Pero Fran, a veces siento que tiene razón.

-Que le den. Tu vive tu vida como te parezca y la opinión de los demás te tiene que dar lo mismo-todos los de su alrededor asintieron-Bueno, yo me marcho que tengo trabajo, espero volver a veros-y desapareció tan rápido por la puerta como había llegado.

-Vaya tipo raro-admitió Shaoran, pero de repente su cara cambio y miro a Sakura-¿Qué has soñado esta vez?

-Shaoran, será mejor que vayáis todos a cambiaros-todos miraron sus ropas, efectivamente estaban todos en pijama, la voz del sueco volvió a sonar-Primero os enseñare el pueblo, y luego nos iremos a Valencia en tren, va siendo hora de que veáis una de las fiestas regionales más locas y llenas de humo y pólvora.

-¿El que?-preguntaron todos los demás, pero Marc ya se había ido a su habitación.

*************************************************************************************************

-Disculpe señorita-una voz sacó de su ensimismamiento a Marina, la pobre estaba mirando por una de las ventanas del ayuntamiento de Valencia, observaba como la gente ya se agolpaba para ver el espectáculo de pólvora que se iba a presenciar en unos instantes-Soy Philippo Stuart, estuve en el mismo internado inglés que su hermana-el muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos miel le sonreía muy abiertamente.

-Encantada de conocerle-la chica lo miro con una sonrisa y extendió su mano-¿Quiere hacerme la entrevista ya? Lo digo porque después de este acto "oficial"-hizo un gesto con las manos haciendo ver que lo de oficial lo ponía entre comillas-yo me marcho.

-Veo que no le gusta mucho el protocolo-le mostró con una mano el camino a seguir, y ambos se desplazaron a un rincón de la sala del ayuntamiento, la cual era muy lujosa y en la que en esos momentos se codeaban empresarios y políticos de la ciudad, por no decir la gran cantidad de prensa que había, alli también se encontraban un grupo de chicas jóvenes y otro de niñas ataviadas con el traje regional, eran las representantes de ese año de su fiesta-Déjeme decirle que yo estoy tan aburrido como usted.

-Deja de tratarme de usted y tutéame,  no debes de ser mayor que yo-le sonrió, en aquella ocasión Philippo pudo observar los dientes bien alineados.

-No, tengo 19 años recién cumplidos-la miro atentamente con una mirada que parecía que era capaz de ver más adentro de ella-Bonita sonrisa.

-Gracias, creo que los aparatos de ortodoncia se la arreglan a cualquiera-ambos se rieron-¿No eres muy joven para ser periodista?.

-No lo soy, soy reportero gráfico. Mi compañero no pudo venir, se puso enfermo en el último momento, trabajo en muchos lugares del mundo.

-Bueno, ¿nos sentamos?.

-Primero te voy a hacer algunas fotos, creo que el mundo debe ver lo guapa que es la futura empresaria con más éxito de oriente.

-Si te refieres a porque en la actualidad resido en Japón estas muy equivocado-la chica suspiró, y el conectó la grabadora, para después seguir fotografiando-la empresa se trasladara a España, dejando uno de sus más importantes puntos de venta en Japón.

-¿Despedirán a gente de alli?

-Ni hablar-se alteró la chica-Continuaremos siendo los mismos, mi equipo en Japón seguirá siendo el mismo que ahora, yo todavía no he asumido las funciones de presidenta.

-Ahora siéntate en uno de los sillones-la chica obedeció y se sentó en un sillón de época en terciopelo rojo y madera dorada-Respecto a tu vida privada-la muchacha rodó los ojos-lo siento es lo que al público más le interesa-el chico se rió mientras seguía tomando fotos, lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta es que habían más periodistas haciendo lo mismo y un corro de gente a su alrededor-¿Tienes novio, algún amigo especial?

-Si lo tuviera no lo diría y sino tampoco, que la gente opine lo que quiera, solo soy una chica normal y corriente, si me vuelves a hacer esa pregunta te contestare exactamente lo mismo, no quiero que trabajo y vida privada se mezclen-el chico levantó la vista y vio al resto de periodistas, levantó a la chica del sofá y la saco fuera de la estancia, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

-Ahora, ¿contestaras a mis preguntas?-la chica no dijo nada, el muchacho apago la grabadora –no es para el público, solo quiero saber más de tu vida para mi mismo. Te admiraba cuando eras pequeña, tocabas el violín y demostrabas valor frente a tu abuela-la chica demostró sorpresa-Si, tu hermana y tu sois muy diferentes, se el infierno que pasaste.

-Gracias por lo de antes, pero no pienso hablar de eso-la chica hizo un gesto de volver a entrar en la estancia abandonada minutos antes.

-Tu amigo Marcus Hedger es un gran muchacho aunque no pudo evitarte caídas en Japón al agua, ¿cierto?-Marina se giro, pero pudo ver que Philippo había desaparecido, dejando con él un rastro de magia.

-Él era.....-la chica murmuró y volvió a entrar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Me ahogo!-exclamó Sakura en japonés, y mucha gente se le quedó mirando, estaban metidos dentro de aquella marea humana-¿Esto tardara mucho en empezar?

-No-afirmó el sueco que en esos momentos llevaba a Kero en el hombro y tenía las gafas de sol puestas-A las dos en punto.

-Es que mira que equivocarte de parada de tren y ahora para poder ir al lugar de encuentro hay que pasar por toda esta gente-dijo enfadado Shaoran.

-No lo has hecho por eso, ¿verdad?-dijo Eriol-Ese edificio de ahí-señalo hacia un edificio antiguo con un balcón que ahora tenía una jaula y otros más pequeños en el resto de la fachada-es el ayuntamiento, Marina esta ahí dentro ahora.

-No es por eso-todos lo miraron sin creérselo-he sentido a mi contraparte siguiéndonos y lo mejor para perderlos era meternos aquí dentro. Además,-sonrió el sueco-ahora veréis el espectáculo pirotécnico más ruidoso del mundo.

-¡SEÑOR PIROTECNIC!-se oyeron dos voces femeninas-¡POT COMENÇAR LA MASCLETÀ!-la gente rompió en aplausos y pronto se oyó el estruendo de los tres avisos de que daba comienzo.

Pronto el lugar se lleno con el ruido de las explosiones de cohetes y las carcasas, en primer lugar el ruido de estas hacia como el arranque de un tren gracias a las carcasas, que reventaban en el aire y al subir provocaban este ruido mientras cortaban el aire, luego vino la parte en la que los petardos iban reventando despacio, cayendo al suelo, de repente la intensidad de estas explosiones aumento, y el suelo retumbaba de un modo espectacular. Sakura se tapo los oídos, pero noto las manos de alguien retirándoselas, era Shaoran, el cual le hacia gestos de que era mejor que abriese la boca, ambos miraron a hora a Marc, el cual tenía una cara impasible como si aquello no le asustase, Tomoyo estaba cámara en mano filmando lo que podía y Eriol permanecía igual que Marc.

Alguien en el otro rincón de la plaza dijo;

-Hora de divertirse-y con una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que uno de los tubos que contenían las carcasas que se elevaban en el aire se tumbase, justo cuando esta reventó cayo al suelo tumbando otro de dichos tubos, del cual salió una carcasa como si fuese un proyectil, que se dirigía a la gente.

Marina desde su lugar privilegiado en el balcón del ayuntamiento se dio cuenta pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, la prensa se le tiraría encima nada más verla.

Marc también lo vio y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, pero hubo otra persona del grupo que si hizo algo, con un pequeño gesto de su mano Eriol consiguió crear un pequeño viento que alzo la carcasa alejándose de la gente y explotando unos metros más arriba.

-Estan cerca-sonrió Zaira que era la irresponsable de aquel acto, mientras el sonido final de la mascleta , en el cual aparecieron algunos colores sobre el espacio aéreo de la plaza. Las tres explosiones aéreas seguidas dieron el toque final y todo el mundo aplaudió sin darse cuenta del peligro que habían corrido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó muy asustada Tomoyo.

-No lo se, solamente se que si Eriol no lo hubiese detenido algo terrible hubiese sucedido y ahora estaríamos inmersos en un caos-afirmó Marc.

-¿De que habláis?-preguntó inocentemente Kero.

-He notado magia-afirmo la Card Master-pero no he visto nada raro.

-Una de esas cosas que se elevaban se ha ido hacia la gente-le explicó Shaoran-si Eriol no lo hubiese detenido hubiera reventado en medio de la gente y ahora tal vez estaríamos lamentando una desgracia.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos-anunció Marcus-Nos será difícil salir de aquí, no os separéis unos de otros y seguirme-todos asintieron y se dejaron guiar por el chico, el cual se internaba en la gente para dirigirse a su punto de encuentro con Marina.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Cabrones-murmuró Marina por lo bajo y uno de sus nuevos socios se quedo mirándola.

-Marina, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros y con la alcaldesa a comer?-le preguntó sonriendo aquel hombre gordo-Vamos al restaurante de tu padre.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió ella y el hombre esperaba el si-pero no, soy joven y tengo unos amigos esperando, nos vemos-la chica salió corriendo de alli con solo algo en mente, averiguar quien era Philppo realmente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sabeís-se oyó la voz de Philippo-esa chica es realmente interesante, muy inteligente, por no decir que ha notado mi magia, aunque no parece que ella sea la contraparte de Will.

-Por no decir, que no se parece mucho a la imagen que nos envió Vladimir-Dafne miraba atentamente un papel en su mano, la chica con pelo largo y mechas azules, y con las gafas de sol-bueno, un poco en el color del pelo.

-La verdad es que esta chica parece mucho más niña que la tal Marina-dijo con indiferencia Zaira, la cual observaba a la gente desaparecer de aquella plaza-Fijate, son como borregos, todos van hacia los mismos lugares a las mismas horas.

-Hora de ir a buscar a William-anunció el hombre del grupo, entonces pusieron rumbo justo al contrario que Marcus y el resto.

**************************************************************************************************************

-¡Os estaba esperando! Tardones-reclamó Marina sacando la lengua, estaba apoyada en la verja que daba acceso a la puerta principal de la estación de trenes, todo el mundo la miraba.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-preguntó interesada Tomoyo.

-Muy aburrido-hizo una mueca de aburrimiento-Buen trabajo Eriol-y le guiño un ojo. De repente extendió su mano hacia Marc, y este le dio una bolsa-¡Que haría yo sin ti!-le abrazo.

-Bueno, donde comemos-dijo de pronto Kero, cuando noto un pequeño golpe-¡Es que me muero de hambre Sakurita!-efectivamente, la chica de ojos verdes le había dado un pequeño golpe para que se callara.

-Vosotros decidís, comida rápida tenemos aquí el Mac Donald's, o aún a malas podemos ir a cualquier bar y pillar un bocadillo-sugirió Marc.

-A mi me da igual-se oyó la voz de Marina, la cual se estaba quitando las botas-¡Dios, al fin  libre!-todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, saco las zapatillas de deporte de la bolsa y se las puso-Vaya yo cómoda que le den al mundo-lo dijo como si aquello fuese la gloria.

-Bueno, pues vamos cogemos lo que sea de comer y empezamos la visita turística, ¿qué te parece Sakura?-Shaoran se giro y se quedo quieto cuando vio que no estaba.

-Oye, ¿que es esto?-dijo la chica que estaba a unos dos metros de alli, y miraba un muñeco que se alzaba, junto con otros más pequeños que formaban unas pocas escenas.

-A esto se le denomina falla y....

-¡Tengo hambre!-grito Kero sin ningún disimulo, cortando la explicación de Marc y este se tuvo que tapar los oídos del grito que pego, por no decir la mirada de la gente.

-Desde luego que adelantados van los japoneses-murmuraba la gente.

-Luego te lo explico y vayamos a comer-sonrió Marina-así de paso me pongo mis pantalones vaqueros, que voy más cómoda que con la falda.

Después de una hora todos estaban de nuevo fuera de un restaurante, finalmente Kero había comido y ahora estaban en marcha, el que guiaba era Marc. De pronto el chico se paro.

-Bueno, te tengo una sorpresilla-miro a Marina y esta puso mala cara.

-Pero nos tenemos que detender justo aquí, que no ves tonto que en esta plaza no vas a encontrar a nadie-la plaza en la que estaban situados tenia un gran centro comercial y una boca del metro justo al lado, y a esas horas estaba llena de gente, la chica opto por sentarse en un banco que había cerca, Sakura y Tomoyo también se sentaron.

-Mujer, a lo mejor la sorpresa te gusta y todo-la ojiazul miro a Sakura y ambas soltaron una risita, de esas que dicen " Yo se lo que es y no te lo voy a decir".

-Pero yo pensaba que lo que íbamos a ........-la voz de la chica se paro, conforme hablaba miraba en la plaza y vio a alguien que la hizo gritar de un modo escandaloso-¡¡¡¡PEDRO!!!!-se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la boca del metro.

-¡¡HEIDI!!-grito un chico castaño oscuro con todo el pelo levantado con gomina y vestido de forma casual-Digo,....¡CLARA!-el chico se rió hacia sus adentros-¡Ay no! MARINA-justo en ese instante la chica se le tiro encima abrazándolo.

-Si es que eres una puñetera, si Marc te dice que te va a gustar la sorpresa porque tienes que poner mala cara-un chico castaño claro apareció al lado del otro.

-Lucas-la chica soltó a Pedro y abrazo a este-Y Pau, Adrián, Nicolás, Javi-conforme decía nombres aparecían más chicos, todos vestidos más o menos iguales.

-Y a nosotras que nos parta un rayo-se oyó la voz de Giovanna, la cual estaba con el resto de las chicas más hacia atrás.

-Eres una escandalosa-le dijo Eriol-has visto como te mira la gente-efectivamente, alrededor del grupo la gente los estaba mirando como si estuviesen locos.

Marina de repente se puso de puntillas como buscando a alguien.

-Me falta uno-murmuró hacia sus adentros.

-No seré yo-un chico moreno de ojos azules y pelo rasta apareció al lado de Marc, vestía unos pantalones de Skater azul eléctrico y una camisa verde fosforito-¡Hola prima!

-¡Ismael!-la chica se abalanzó ahora sobre él-Cuanto tiempo, me encanta tu pelo,......-empezó a hablar con el chico muy rápidamente mientras él sonreía sin soltarla.

-¿Es su primo?-preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

-No exactamente....-pero cuando Shaoran le iba a seguir hablando oyeron un fuerte golpe.

-Marc, ¿es necesario que me pegues tan fuerte?-le preguntó el susodicho Isma que se frotaba la cabeza justo donde había recibido el golpe.-No te la voy a quitar aunque quiera saludarla de forma rusa, que por un beso en la boca nadie se ha muerto.

-Menudo par de primos-sonrió María, Sakura y Tomoyo la miraron con cara de no entender-Los primos Hedger, Marc e Ismael, en el pueblo todos los llaman los suecos, aunque Isma tiene poco su madre es española y él ha nacido y a vivido toda su vida aquí.

-¿Y por qué a Marina la llama prima?-la curiosidad se hizo patente por parte de la chica de pelo negro.

-Pues-interrumpió Leticia-es una costumbre que tomo cuando Marc y Marina estaban saliendo.

Shock, ambas estaban en Shock.

-Repite lo que has dicho-dijo de forma temerosa y extrañada Sakura.

-Pues que era una costumbre que tomo.......

-Eso no, lo del final-dijo la otra japonesa.

-¿Que Marc y Marina estaban saliendo?-Tania se metió de repente en la conversación, las dos japonesas la miraron muy extrañadas-¿No lo sabíais?-ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Salí con esta cosa desde que cumplí trece hasta los quince-ahora la que hablaba era Marina.

-¿A quien llamas cosa?-la miro el sueco enfadado.

-El caso es que....... Marcus, ¿pensaba que se lo habías contado?-le reprendió esta.

-¿Y por qué yo y no tu?

-Ya estamos de nuevo con las peleas-dijo Pau con voz potente-se echaban de menos por estos lares-todo el grupo reía mientras los miraba discutir.

-¿Sabes quien tiene la culpa?-sonrió de repente la chica rubia, el chico negó con la cabeza-Eriol y Shaoran-ambos los miraron y afirmaron-ellos son los culpables por no informar como es debido.

-Basta de habladurías-cortó de repente Isma, porque veía la cara aterrorizada del ingles y el chino y de la asesina de sus compañeros-Vamos a recorrer Valencia en fallas.-tomó de repente la mano de Tomoyo y comenzó a caminar con ella-Si no nos vamos la secuestro-de repente la tomo en brazos y se la llevó.

-Pero......-Eriol apretó los puños y Marina se dio cuenta.

-Celos, son puñales que se clavan en el fondo de mi alma y me van a destrozar......-le cantó en la oreja, mientras todo el grupo iba detrás de un loco raptor de chicas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, son preciosas las fa...fa...

-Fallas, Sakura, se llaman fallas-le acotó Lucas-Son monumentos de cartón piedra, estos se realizan durante todo el año por artistas falleros y sus ayudantes, luego compiten en varias secciones como el premio a la mejor falla, ingenio y gracia, premios sobre la mejor crítica televisiva......-ambos miraban una escena que representaba a Aznar y a Blair lamiéndole las botas a Bush.

-No tenéis piedad de nadie-rió Eriol mientras miraba la misma escena y se reía del primer ministro británico.

-Y la forma que tienen es muy armónica, las líneas, el diseño..es muy artístico-Tomoyo no dejaba de filmar cámara en mano-Sin duda alguna las más bonitas son las pequeñas.

-Si, a mi me gustan casi más que las grandes-la Maestra de las cartas se quedo mirando embelesada una escena muy bonita, en la cual dos ancianos vestidos con trajes antiguos tenían en sus brazos a una niña con el vestido regional y a un niño a su lado de pie también con el traje regional-Son preciosas, deben de costra mucho de hacer. ¿Luego donde se guardan?.

-No se guardan, les pegamos fuego-lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo Marina.

-¿¿QQQUUUUEEEEEEE??-exclamaron las dos japonesas a la vez.

-Pues eso, la tradición manda y dice que el día 19 de marzo, día de San José, se les debe prender fuego, de este modo todo lo malo pasa-sonrió la chica a la cual miraban estupefacta.

-Estáis locos-gritó Sakura en japonés, ahí la mitad del grupo se quedo con interrogantes en la cabeza-Tanto trabajo para luego quemarlo, ¿cómo lo podéis hacer?.

-Bueno-respondió de repente Isma también en japonés-La tradición es la tradición, esto se lleva haciendo muchos años, al principio eran los carpinteros, pero se cree que esto viene de más atrás, en la cultura mediterránea el cambio del invierno a la primavera es muy importante, se decía que los antiguos iberos también honraban a los dioses con enormes fogatas y ofrendas para tener una buena cosecha y una buena cantidad de lluvia, el agua era muy importante para economía agrícola de entonces.

De repente salieron del gentío que había observando el monumento  cuando Sakura vio una especie de visión y se froto fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-preguntó preocupado Shaoran.

-Me ha parecido ver ......-negó con la cabeza-No nada, no te preocupes.

-Sabes-interrumpió de repente Ismael-eso tal vez haya sido un pequeño mareo por culpa del gentío.

-Si y lo mejor para eso es..........-cuando Adrián intento continuar una voz le interrumpió por detrás.

-¡PIRULETAS!-vieron como Marina salía disparada hacia una tienda que ponía en su cartel, "Casa de los caramelos", Kero interesado por ese nombre levanto la vista y vio una tienda llena de dulces.

-Sakurita, yo quiero-intento salir el pequeño guardián, pero la mano de Shaoran lo metió de golpe dentro de la mochila de Sakura.

-Ahora no bola de pelo, estamos rodeados de demasiada gente-Kero maldijo al mocoso por tener razón.

-¡TOMA PIRULETA!-todos se quedaron mirando a Marina con una gota, llevaba en sus manos dos enormes piruletas.

-¿Te las vas a comer las dos?-preguntó de repente Natasha.

-No, ahora una y luego la otra-y la metió en la mochila de Sakura, mirando a Kero y dándole un guiño, el guardián acepto de muy buen grado.

-Bueno, nosotros nos volvemos a casa-sonrió Marc mirando el reloj.

-Yo os acompaño primo-sonrió igual Isma a su lado, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa-Tengo que hablar con alguien, por no decir que no dejaría nunca que tu te quedases con unas chicas tan monas-sonrió a Tomoyo, la cual estaba hablando con Adrián acerca de cómo se grababa mejor con una cámara profesional.

-¿Cómo quedamos para esta noche?-preguntó Javi, pero lo decía todo en español solo lo entendía Eriol-Es que yo me quiero buscar a una chica que este muy buena para.........-miro lascivamente a Sakura.

-¡Javi, eres un salido!-y de repente sintió tres golpes en su cabeza-Por no decir que eres un asalta cunas-la que hablaba era Leti, la verdad es que el chico salió bastante adolorido.

-Como no te vengas de fiesta-empezó a decir de forma muy amenazadora Elena a Marina-Te corto los pelos del .......

-Como no voy a ir-esta tenía la piruleta en la mano y se puso a moverla como si de un cetro se tratase-Porque yo soy la guerrero que lucha por la fiesta y la parranda, y al que se quede sentado en nombre de las LPDS lo levantare......-la mano de la chica fue hacia atrás y con ella la piruleta, cuando de repente sonó un clonk!, se giro con temor y pudo ver a Isma con la mano en la cara-Lo siento Isma, te he hecho mucho daño-echo la mano hacia el otro lado y otro golpe sonó.

-Tu lo que pretendes es dejarnos sin los suecos-se rió Saray, porque ahora el que había recibido el golpe había sido Marc el pobre también tenía la mano en la cara.

-Bueno, no se si podremos salir, es que tenemos algo importante que hacer y.........-una mano tapo la boca de Eriol.

-No te preocupes, seguro que nos dejan, no mucho rato, pero nos dejaran-sonrió Marina aun tapándole la boca al inglés.

-Bueno, a las 23;30 en el parque de  debajo de tu casa-todo el grupo se marchó y se quedaron solos.

-Bueno, nos vamos-sonrió Ismael-Quiero ver que es lo que esconde Sakura en esa mochila, y por lo que veo le gustan los dulces-todos estaban estupefactos.

-¿Tu que eres?-preguntó Shaoran con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Tomoyo 2?

-No, ya me gustaría a mi ser tan guapo como ella-y le dedico un guiño a susodicha, la cual se sonrojo un poco-pero no, también tengo algunos poderes.-y se puso a caminar con su primo al lado, seguido de Tomoyo y Sakura.

-CELOS SON PUÑALES QUE SE CLAVAN......-de repente Marina se puso a cantar dando botes hacia los que iban en cabeza y utilizando la piruleta como micro.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?-dijo el chico de ojos ámbar cuando la veía irse, mientras que Eriol tenía los puños apretados, el chico se dio cuenta-Vaya, quien lo diría, Eriol Hiragisawa celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!-le medio grito-¡No soy como tu!-y se adelanto al chico chino.

-En fin, ahora la culpa de que le guste alguien la tendré yo y de que este celoso-y se fue a reunir con sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien desde la distancia y en solitario lo vigilaba.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

-Mamá ya hemos llegado-la madre de Marina sonrió, estaba en esos momentos hablando por teléfono.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el salón y se sentaron en los sillones, mientras Marina iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Puedo salir ya, Sakurita?-la voz chillona de Kero se oyó desde el interior de la mochila.

-Si, puedes salir-la voz de su dueña hizo que el pequeño guardián saliese de su escondite, para encontrarse de frente con Ismael, el cual le sonreía.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-se quedo quieto y se hizo pasar por un peluche.

-No te preocupes Keroberos-le sonrió Marcus para que volviese a ser el mismo-es mi primo noto hace ya mucho rato tu presencia.

-Hola especie de peluche con alas-ahí el guardián se enfado.

-Mira especie de medusa-le enfrentó poniéndose cara a cara con él-yo soy el gran Keroberos y si no quieres sufrir mi furia y terminar calcinado mas te vale que no te metas conmigo.

-Pues entonces combatiremos fuego con fuego-y una llama salió de las manos del chico.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó la ex-Card Captor-tienes poderes de fuego, igual que Jessy.

El muchacho solo le sonrió como respuesta. De repente parece que se acordó de algo.

-¡Marina!¿Puedes salir un momento y dejar lo que estés haciendo?-grito el primo del sueco y viendo que la chica le hizo caso omiso se levanto de su lugar entro en la cocina y se oyeron unos gritos-¡Ala, vamos pa afuera!

-¡Ismael, ni se te ocurra acercarte!-de repente los gritos cesaron-¡No, no, no!-todos en la sala estaban intrigados, todos menos Marc que estaba muy tranquilo mirando una revista-¡Bájame!-en menos que canta un gallo Isma llevaba a Marina cargada como si de un saco se tratase en su espalda, llegó a un sofá y la sentó.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-le guiño un ojo y sacó de su mochila un video, encendió la televisión e introdujo la cinta de video.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó interesada Tomoyo-¿Lo ha hecho Adrián?.

-Si, pero no te puedo decir el contenido, sino se estropearía la sorpresa y no es plan-tomo el mando y se sento al lado de la chica de cabello azabache, apartando a Eriol.

De repente unas imágenes aparecieron en la televisión.

*****************Escena que se observa en la pantalla****************

-Buenas noches señoras y señores-María aparecía vestida con un traje largo al más puro estilo Gilda, en sus manos llevaba algo que parecía un palo y hacia ver que era un micrófono-estamos en el Backstage-dijo la última palabra que sonaba algo así como bakestaje-de los playback´s de este verano.

-Adrián y su cámara, esos dos inseparables-la cámara dio un giro lento y se pudo observar una sala con un montón de gente, sobretodo niños y chicas jóvenes que ayudaban a estos últimos a vestirse, maquillarse y pintarse-Hola-hizo un gesto de saludo Tania, la cual tenía una niña delante de ella a la cual estaba maquillando, ella estaba ya maquillada de forma muy exagerada y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una especie de trenza muy rara.

-¿Por qué vas pintada como si fueses una puerta?-preguntó el portador de la cámara.

-Fran ha dicho que para la de Lady Marmalade quedaba bien-le contesto sin desconcentrarse de su  trabajo-Ahora cierra los ojos.-le murmuró a la niña.

-¡Oye, Adrián! Que la que esta presentando soy yo-la cámara giro y se pudo ver a María ahora acompañada por Elena y Leticia, las cuales llevaban un maquillaje parecido al de Tania.

-¿Alguien ha visto los pendientes largos con forma de no se que de Natasha?-pregunto apareciendo de repente Javi, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa hawaiana, pronto aparecieron el resto vestidos igual.

-No los hemos visto-de repente Elena cogió a Javi y le dijo-Unas palabras a la cámara.

--Eh, eh, a pelo pique-canto con voz ronca y el resto le siguieron el juego cantando con él incluyendo el cámara-bicho malo pille. Minga chunga ladilla pille.....

-¡Javi, los pendientes!-apareció gritando Natasha con un vestido largo de color azul cielo-¿es que nadie los ha visto?

-Son estos-apareció Iris con una peluca de color marrón, larga y rizada y maquillada muy a los cánones de los años 70, en sus manos llevaba unos pendientes largos que tenían varias tiras finas.

-Gracias-suspiro la chica-Es que res de lo que no hay-y le dio un capón a Javi en la cabeza.

-No pagues tus nervios con él-de repente apareció Lucas vestido con un traje de chaqueta, muy elegante-Por cierto, cámbiate los zapatos, ¿por qué supongo que no iras a presentar con deportivas?.

-Los tiene Marina, ¿no?-pregunto el cámara, la chica asintió-Pues te acompaño y así voy a ver como va todo por ahí abajo.

La imagen se hizo negra durante dos segundos y en seguida apareció otra imagen, estaban Lucas y Natasha en una pared totalmente blanca y un fotógrafo haciéndoles fotos.

-De aquí al estrellato-se oyó la voz de Saray por detrás, la imagen dio la vuelta y se pudo ver a todo el grupo sentado en sillas, a excepción de cuatro personas.

-Ya están terminando de arreglar a Marina, Marc ha dicho que él quería ser el último, para mi que le da vergüenza que lo veamos con esas pintas-sonrió Giovi, cuando de repente alguien apareció alguien  por la puerta-Y con ustedes, la rubia de Abba.

-Yo soy rubia sin necesidad de pelucas-apareció la voz de Marina, la cual tenía el pelo muy largo, liso y rubio platino-Me siento Marc con este pelo tan rubio.

-Es un maricón, no quiere que lo veamos –salto de pronto Pau-Y por otro lado el maricón de mi hermano esta haciéndose fotos.

-Si, maricón pero el no tiene que llevar estas pintas-la voz de Ismael se hizo patente, el chico llevaba el pelo marrón y un poco largo-¡Hola!

-Mierda se acaba la bat.....-ahí la imagen se hizo negra. Pero pronto volvió.

-¡Hola!-saludaron a la vez Marina e Ismael-Has visto que pintas llevamos los dos-dijo la chica-la cámara hizo un recorrido de arriba abajo. Marina iba vestidas con unas botas altísimas, hasta la rodilla, plateadas y con mucha plataforma y tacón, unos pantalones abombados de color azul eléctrico que se metían donde empezaban estas, dándole aun más forma una camisa del mismo color, de la cual colgaban un montón de tiras de brillantitos, que iban desde una punta a otra del hombro, pasando por debajo del hombro colgando, como complementos un cinturón un poco ancho de brillantitos, un collar de varias vueltas pegado al cuello en plata y un sombrero de ganchillo del mismo color que su ropa el cual tenía algunas lentejuelas que hacían brillar, todo acompañado por una peluca muy larga y rubia platino que la hacia parecer realmente Anna del grupo Abba.

-Y yo que, a que estoy atractivo-ahora la cámara dio un repaso a su acompañante-Ismael iba vestido con unos pantalones de campana negros, unas botas con tacón, algo muy raro en chicos, una casaca azul claro brillante con el mismo tipo de colgaduras que las de Marina y una camisa con pechera, tanto en mangas como en el pecho, completaban su atuendo una barba falsa y un peluca de color marrón que ocultaba su cabello normalmente marrón claro.

Se oían golpecitos en una puerta.

-Vamos Marc, sal de ahí que nadie se va a reír de ti.

-Y aquí tenemos, señoras y señores a mi prima Iris-grito Marina mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la luz para que Adrián la filmase. 

El vestido de ella estaba compuesto por una falda hecha de dos telas, una blanca y otra estampada en color marrón, la segunda estaba sobrepuesta a la primera, unas botas del mismo color y con tacón medianamente fino, una casaca blanca con muchos brillantes plateados intercalados y las mismas cadenas brillantes que sus compañeros, una gargatilla con un colgante enorme en forma circular brillante una peluca de color marrón rizada y un maquillaje exagerado.

-Vamos Marc, sal que Adrián ya se ha largado-le dijo Ismael pegado a la puerta.

-Tu te crees que yo soy tonto y me lo creo-se oyó la voz del sueco-Ya me veréis cuando me toque actuar.

-Marc-le dijo enfadada la chica ahora rubia platino-no me hagas tirar la puerta abajo que te garantizo que con estas botas puedo-tenía ya la pierna levantada, cuando alguien salió.

La ropa de esta persona era una casaca negra con detalles en plateado como la pechera o los puños, unos pantalones apretados negros y encima de estos unas botas plateadas que imitaban la forma de las de los antiguos soldados franceses, todo el grupo profuso una carcajada, tanto dentro del video como en la sala donde estaba viendo el video.

-Estas genial Marc-las risas no dejaban de oírse en el salón, cuando Marc se levantó y quito el video.

-¡Como te atreves a enseñar esto!-le grito tirandose encima de su primo.

-En realidad lo que yo quería enseñaros era el de después-miro a Marina, la cual estaba en el suelo de la risa que le había entrado.

-Va, ahora ya me da igual, podéis terminar de verlo y reíros a gusto-el sueco se sentó en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero si estas guapísimo-le sonrió Sakura-de verdad, con la peluca te pareces muchísimo, aunque tu eres más guapo.

Otra vez conectaron el video, pero lo pasaron hasta que comenzaba la actuación.

***********de nuevo en las imágenes del video***********

-Nos vamos a los setenta-se oyó la voz de Natasha, la cual estaba subida encima de un escenario y a su lado Lucas-Concretamente volvemos al año 1974, año en que hubo una canción vencedora en Eurovisión, la cual conocen en la actualidad hasta los más pequeños.

-Interpretes, Abba, canción Waterloo-se oyó completar a Lucas-Los interpretan.......-se quedo callado por unos instantes-mejor no se lo digo, a ver si detrás de todo ese maquillaje y de esa ropa son capaces de adivinar quien son.

Ambos se retiraron y el escenario se hizo oscuro, dos focos de luz iluminaron a dos personas, una detrás de un piano y la otra sosteniendo una guitarra, obviamente eran Marc e Ismael haciendo una imitación perfecta del festival de Eurovisión, por no decir que la guitarra de Marc era igualita, la música empezó y pronto aparecieron las dos chicas en medio del escenario, quedándose alli y comenzando a cantar.

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender……………………………………………………Mi, mi, en Waterloo Napoleón se rindió

Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way……………………… Oh sí, y yo he enfrentado mi destino de una manera similar  
The history book on the shelf………………………………………………………………………………… .....El libro de historia en el estante  
Is always repeating itself………………………………………………………………………………………......... Siempre está repitiéndose

De repente y sin saber como la imagen se borro dejando paso a otra diferente, para alivio de Marc y fastidio del resto. Pero la imagen que apareció después los dejo a todos bastante impresionados, ahí estaban los mismos cuatro, solo que ahora las ropas eran muy distintas.

Marc iba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una americana gris muy oscuro, una camiseta amarilla normal y corriente, unas deportivas y dos collares hawaianos, el pelo lo llevaba coto y hecho a pinchitos. Iris que estaba a su lado lleva el pelo suelto y largo hasta los hombros con las puntas rizadas, llevaba puesta una falda corta vaquera una camisa al cuello blanca, unas sandalias de tacón, no muy alto y un collar ceñido al cuello de brillantitos que iba a juego con la cadena que llevaba en la cadera. Luego estaba Ismael con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados tres cuartos una camisa hawaiana color amarillo y bajo de esta una azul eléctrico, con unas zapatillas de skater, del mismo modo que su primo llevaba el pelo a pinchitos, por último estaba Marina con unos pantalones negros a la cadera acampanados un jersey de tirantes en azul clarito, del cual brotaba una cadena en su hombro para engancharse en el mismo, su cadena con la cruz y unas sandalias negras con plataforma, su pelo estaba hecho a trenzas muy pequeñas, al más puro estilo afro.

-Esto era lo que os quería enseñar-sonrió el chico mientras le subía voz a la tele, pero antes de que empezase a sonar la música el video se cortó, la culpable Ariadna, que venía bastante sofocada del teléfono y lo había apagado con el mando.

-Mamá, que ahora venía lo mejor-le dijo Marina un poco enfadada.

-Esto es importante-la mujer se sentó como pudo y extrajo un papel, el cual era una fotocopia de la pagina del libro que habían encontrado, encima de él había todo tipo de apuntes-Es imposible de descifrar esta lengua, no esta al alcance todavía de nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó muy preocupado Shaoran, la mujer callo.

-¿Sabéis que idioma es este?-todos negaron con la cabeza-Es ibero, este idioma es una lengua muerta, por no decir que es imposible de descifrar ya que no hay ninguna traducción en ninguna lengua conocida, solo hemos podido sacar algunas palabras, lo siento muchachos.

-Mar, heredero, tierra, volver-Eriol leía en voz alta las palabras-No tiene sentido.

-O tal  vez si-dijo de repente Marina, miro a Sakura-la chica del sueño.

-Se llamaba Mar-completo la maestra de las cartas-Y estaban en una tierra que concuerda con la geografía de aquí.

-Nombro a Jaime I-la chica de las aguas estaba pensando, mientras Sakura les contaba al resto el sueño.

-Habéis tenido una conexión en sueños, y eso es muy extraño-dijo la  bestia del sello-pero que muy extraño, no me da buena espina.

Un ruido proveniente del jardín los saco a todos de sus cavilaciones e Ismael salió corriendo a ver si había alguien, pero había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la cálida noche, todos se quedaron con caras largas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-se oyó la voz alegre de Luis-Marina, llama a tus amigos, que hagan cadena os invito a todos a cenar al restaurante-todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, y lanzándose  unas sonrisas, había descargado el ambiente en un momento.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

-¿Estas bien William?-pregunto preocupada Dafne-Desde que has llegado te has quejado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No te preocupes, tan solo es por el viaje y por la diferencia horaria-sonrió y la miro con sus ojos verdes-¿Habéis descubierto algo?.

-Bueno, tan solo sabemos que cinco de ellos están aquí y que tres pertenecen a nuestras contrapartes-la chica se sentó en la cma en la cual estaba el muchacho de diecisiete años tumbado.

-Mejor di cuatro, la mía también esta aquí-Dafne casi deja escapar un grito de satisfacción, si estaba ella tal vez podrían cumplir su misión, pero pronto su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, se te ve deprimido?-le acarició el rostro de forma maternal y se lo cogió con las dos manos-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No quería dejar Japón-afirmo el chico con tristeza-Estaba bien alli, había hecho amigos y estaba acostumbrándome al idioma.

-Por no decir que estabas cerca de una persona que querías mucho-sonrió la chica soltándole el rostro y sonriéndole-Ya veras que todo te sale bien y pronto la vuelves a ver, y seréis muy felices.

-¿Tu relación con Philippo, va bien?

-Digamos que todo el mundo lo ve como un ogro, pero para mi él es un chico muy especial, me ayudo en los momentos más duros de mi vida y me saco de muchos problemas-sonrió con nostalgia como recordando algo-Creo que no podría vivir ni amar a nadie que no fuese él-la chica dio un largo suspiro-aunque hay veces que no me demuestra que me quiere yo se que él esta ahí para todo lo que yo necesite.

-Me alegro por ti, ojala yo tuviese esa suerte.

-Bueno, descansa que esta noche vamos a pasárnoslo bien, aunque esos dos no quieran-le guiño un ojo-tu y yo si que nos iremos de fiesta-salió y cerro la puerta, dejando al chico solo.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora?-y el sueño le venció, lo que él no sabia es que habia alguien observando desde el edificio de en frente.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

-¿Que os parece?-preguntó Tomoyo a los chicos, los cuales estaba sorprendidos por la forma de vestir de la chica, una falda hasta las rodillas en color ocre, un jersey de tirantes en blanco y una chaquetilla sobrepuesta también blanca, unas botas de color marrón oscuro y su pelo suelto.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Marc. Él vestía un pantalón negro, con zapatos, una camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo debajo con una camisa azul eléctrico arriba. Shaoran llevaba unos vaqueros y una simple camisa verde, también llevaba zapatos. Mientras que Eriol llevaba unos pantalones en color azul oscuro y una camisa negra, pero en vez de zapatos llevaba unas botas de punta.

-¡Mierda de bota!-se oyó decir a Marina, parecía que hoy la chica tenía mala pata con ellas.

-Creo que esta vez le vence la batalla la bota-Sakura entro, iba vestida con unos pantalones blancos, una camisa rosa clarito y bajo de esta una de tirantes rosa más oscuro y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón, el pelo estaba con un raya al lado y enganchado con dos ganchos.

-Estas guapísima, Sakura-le sonrió Eriol, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Lo logre, te he ganado bota-todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza, cuando Marina entro en la sala, vestida con unos pantalones negros a la cadera, los mismos que en el video, un camisa plateada de tirantes sin nada en la espalda y unas botas negras, pero los tres chicos se sonrojaron cuando se dio la vuelta, el jersey estaba totalmente descubierto en la espalda, solo tenía cuatro tiras muy finas que iban de un lado al otro-¿Nos vamos?-sonrió la chica con una camisa del mismo tono que el jersey en la mano.

-¡Esperadme!-grito Kero volando muy rápido hacia ellos-Que yo también voy-y todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar la cena.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Yo quiero una langosta-proclamó Javi en alto-Para una vez que el tío Luis nos invita a cenar pues que nos invite a algo bueno.

-Tu niño que te crees, que soy rico-le reclamó susodicho cocinero que estaba terminando de poner unas mamparas para separarlos del resto del restaurante.-Yo os traigo lo que queráis, pero no os paséis como aquí el señorito.

-¿Te ayudamos papá?-preguntó Marina mientras que Marcus y ella se levantaban a la vez, pero unos brazos los sentaron.

-Ni hablar-los brazos eran los de Pau y los de Lucas, ambos hermanos los habían sentado-Vosotros os quedáis aquí a pasároslo bien, ¿verdad que si tío Luis?-el hombre asintió mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Keroberos?-le preguntó disimuladamente Eriol a Sakura.

-Esta en la cocina, según él esta ayudando al padre de Marina con la comida, cosa que no me creo-ambos se rieron por lo bajito, pero otra risa se escucho con ellos, era la de Tomoyo, que se estaba riendo de Ismael, el chico tenía la cucharilla del postre puesta en la nariz.

-¡Payaso!-murmuro el inglés por lo bajo.

-¡Primo!-grito de repente la chica rubia-Por aquí te están llamando payaso.

-Pues dile a quien sea que gracias por el halago, los payasos hacemos más alegre la vida de las personas-e hizo una reverencia mirando a Eriol.

-Hola chicos-entraron dos camareros, uno con jarras y otro con una bandeja llena de platos para picotear-Tu padre nos ha dicho que de todo lo que queráis que os traigamos más.

-¿De sangría* también?-el brillo en los ojos se le podía ver a Saray.

-Si mujer y que pilles una borrachera.-le contesto el camarero.

-Pues esa es la intención-declaro de repente Elena.

-Yo se me de dos que van a ir a casa a rastras, hoy también haré de enfermera y cuidadora-y Natasha hizo ver que se pegaba contra la mesa.

-Vamos, tranquila-hacia ver que la consolaba Marc, ahora ella fingía que lloraba en su pecho-Yo te ayudare.

-¡Aprovechada!-grito desde la otra punta de la mesa Giovanna-Marc yo también quiero que me consueles y que me hagas mimitos-se levantó y se sentó en el regazo del sueco.

-¡Socorro, que no puedo con las dos!-tomo de repente a Giovi y se la puso a Shaoran, como pudo en el regazo, el chico chino se puso muy colorado.

-Bueno, aquí tampoco me importa estar-y lo abrazó, el pobrecillo ya no estaba rojo si no granate.

-¡Asalta cunas!-se oyeron a la vez las voces de Tania y Adrián-¡Que tiene 15 años!.

-La edad no importa-declaró mientras se levantaba y volvía a su sitio.

Pronto los vasos de la gran mayoría estaban llenos, ya bien fuese de bebida alcohólica o de simples refrescos, el picoteo iba desapareciendo y pronto llego la parte más copiosa de la cena, cada uno había pedido lo que más le apetecía sin excederse. El calor del ambiente, la música que sonaba por los altavoces y el alcohol ingerido hizo que toda la tranquilidad llevada hasta el momento se desplomase para dar paso a charlas animadas entre todos los comensales, cuando de repente por uno de los costados apareció Iris.

-¡Prima!-grito Marina nada más verla-Al final has venido-se levantó y la abrazó.

-¿Ya has bebido verdad?-dijo mirando los mofletes de su prima, que estaban muy rojos y apreciaba como se había quitado la chaqueta fina dejando paso a un jersey con la espalda al aire.

-Un poquito, pero ya sabes que a la mínima que tomo algo se me suben los colores y empiezo a tener calor-le contesto mientras ambas se acercaban a la mesa.

-¡Iris!¡Iris!¡Iris!-gritaban todos los chicos de la mesa conforme la veían acercarse, de repente Leti exclamó.

-Ahora tenemos aquí al cuarteto de primos-y señalo a Marc, Marina, Ismael e Iris-Que canten algo.

-¡Que canten, que canten, que canten!-los chicos gritaban y pegaban palmadas en la mesa, las dos japonesas miraban con asombro las reacciones de estos.

-¡Están locos!-exclamó Sakura-¿O es que lo que han bebido se les ha subido a la cabeza?.

-Creo que ambas cosas-contestó el chino-La última vez, si no recuerdo mal fue hace menos de un año, hicieron que Nicolás bailase unas sevillanas en medio de una fuente-los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron más-Pero eso fue porque estaban jugando a verdad o reto, menos mal que aún no se les ha ocurrido jugar a eso.

-Pero sin música no se puede cantar-reclamó Iris.

-¡Bah!-de repente Pedro hizo una mueca-Eso es porque todas las mujeres sois unas tiquismiquis-fallo por parte del muchacho, todas las miradas de las chicas se posaron sobre él.

-Y vosotros unos cabezones que no dais la talla en nada-le contestó muy enfadada María.

-Por no decir que solo pensáis en dos cosas-se levantó Giovanna-Fútbol y sexo-cuando dijo la última palabra a Sakura se le atraganto la cucharada de helado que se iba a meter en la boca y Tomoyo se sonrojó.

-¡Oh! Ya empezamos con la guerra de sexos-sonrió Eriol-chicas, no os preocupéis, es normal que se metan con estas cosas.

-Ya, ni que vosotras jamás pensarais en esas cosas-objetó de repente Pau-cuando siempre estáis hablando sobre el tamaño.

Ahí ambas japonesas estaban muy sorprendidas y miraban como discutían.

-Lo que importa no es eso-la que hablaba era Iris-Por cierto Marc sabias que los chicos que bailan bien se mueven bien en otros sitios, si quieres un día lo comprobamos-y le guiño un ojo al sueco, que se sonrojo de repente, mientras todos los demás se reían.

-¡Oye!-objeto Javi-eso no siempre se cumple.

-Ahí queda demostrado la inteligencia de las mujeres, dicen unas cosas y minutos después ya están contradiciéndose-dijo Isma como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues entonces vosotros pensáis con lo que tenéis entra las piernas-ahora era Marina la que se había levantado.

-Ya, si pensamos con eso-le dijo su compañero rubio lanzando una mirada a todas la féminas de la estancia-es porque vosotras nos provocáis llevando esos escotes..

-Esas rajas-le completo Nico mirando la de Giovanna.

-Tacones-todos se fijaron en los zapatos de las chicas.

-Pantalones ajustados-cada uno decía lo que se les ocurría.

-En fin, que todo lo que hacéis las mujeres es para gustar a los hombres-complementó de repente Lucas.

-¿Ah si?-les preguntaron a la vez ellas.

-Si-contestaron todos a la vez.

-La verdad-dijo tímidamente Sakura-yo no le veo lo malo-todo el género masculino de la sala la miraba complacida-supongo que todas en un futuro lo que queréis es tener un marido que cuide de la casa y ...........-las carcajadas de las chicas no la dejaron continuar.

-Bueno-le dijo su mejor amiga-en realidad no todas queremos eso Sakura.

-Eso es-de repente Saray las miro a todas y gritó-NO NOS DEJAREMOS DOMINAR POR LOS MACHOS.

**Voy a decirte que   
****ya es hora de que al fin   
****levantes la mirada y me digas que si.**

La voz de María resonó de repente por el sitio.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Pedro-Van a cantar.

-¿Y no era eso lo que estabais pidiendo hace un momento?-les dijo de repente Shaoran, todos lo miraron como diciéndole, cállate.

**Esto no va a cambiar   
****si no despiertas ya   
****si no decides y decides por ti misma**.

No se sabia de donde ni cuando había aparecido la música de dicha canción, pero ahora ya no había forma de pararlas, ahora la que cantaba era Tania y se lo decía directamente a Sakura, a la cual pronto levantaron de su silla.

**Chicas al poder hay que responder   
****tu sabes lo que quieres y lo que quieres hacer.**

**Chicas al poder hay que convencer   
****a las que no se quieren mover...******

Ahora eran Iris y Marina las que estaban cantando y levantando a los chicos, animándolos a cantar y a bailar con ellas, de alguna forma estaban haciendo una pequeña tregua en la discusión.

**Busca un amigo, que luche contigo   
****es largo el camino por recorrer,   
****piensa un momento que un movimiento   
****no invade un intento, que es lo que hay que hacer**

Ahora no cantaban ellas solas, sino que muchos como Javi o Ismael también las acompañaban, claro que la voz era tan diferente que sonaba raro, más grave, claro que a ninguno de los chicos les importaba nada, pero el resto de comensales del restaurante se preguntaba que demonios ocurriría ahí.

**Hoy tienes que contar,   
****que tienes que decir   
****tu ya no aguantas más   
****otros sentirán por ti.******

Ahora Iris se había subido encima de la mesa, utilizándola como si fuese un podium de discoteca y de repente tenía a Adrián al lado bailando al compás de la música.

**que quieres conseguir   
****donde quieres llegar   
****yo soy quien marca el paso   
****y tú vienes detrás.******

Ahora Marina se dirigía con gesto acusador a Marc, señalándolo con el dedo, como preguntándole, y él solo le contestaba señalándola y retrocediendo conforme ella avanzaba, cuando de repente le dio la espalda y le envió un beso en el aire, él no lo soporto y la cogió por detrás como si se tratase de un saco y la dejo, no se sabe como, encima de la mesa junto a su prima.

Todos se reían, hasta que de repente la voz de la música se bajo de golpe.

-¡Marina!-sonó la voz de su padre, tenía cara de estar un poco enfadado-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no cojas el mando de la mini cadena-ahí se resolvió el misterio de donde había aparecido la música-Damelo-la chica se bajo de la mesa y se lo dio a su padre-Menuda escandalera, menos mal que no le ha molestado a nadie-y dicho esto se marchó.

-No se que queríais demostrar haciendo esto, pero no lo habéis conseguido-dijo solemnemente Ismael con seriedad fingida.

-Solo han conseguido demostrar nuestra teoría-sonrió Eriol-lo único que han hecho ha sido exhibirse.......-el inglés no pudo continuar, porque noto que algo mojaba sus pantalones, justo en la entrepierna.

-¡Ay! Lo siento Eriol-Tomoyo estaba justo de pie a su lado con un vaso vuelto hacia abajo, el contenido de este era el que estaba ahora sobre los pantalones del chico-Pero es que pensaba que te ibas a quemar ya que estaba saliendo humo, ¿no seria de tanto pensar?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, que extrañamente tenía, la chica de cabello azabache.

Todo el grupo se había quedado en silencio, cuando Elena no aguanto más y reventó en risas siendo acompañada por la gran mayoría del grupo, tanto chicos como chicas.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo como si quisiese desintegrarla en ese momento, y ella lo miraba triunfante.

-Será mejor que te vayas a secar-dijo una Marina demasiado seria-Tu ya me entiendes-le susurró por lo bajo a Eriol.

-Espera, te acompaño-se levantó Sakura a la vez que el chico y ambos desaparecieron de la vista del grupo.

-No me ha gustado nada ese comportamiento-hablo Marc hacia Shaoran y Marina, que se habían separado del resto-No lo había tratado nunca de esa forma, o por lo menos ya hacia semanas que no parecía enfadada.

-Se ha pasado-afirmo la única chica que quedaba en esos momentos, mientras miraba a Tomoyo coqueteando con Ismael-Lo ha humillado, ¿me equivoco?-ambos chicos la miraron como dándole la razón.

-Algo esta pasando, noto magias encontradas-afirmó Shaoran tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible-¿Es posible que estén manejando a Tomoyo?.

-Yo diría que es lo más sensato que he oído respecto a su comportamiento en meses-tal vez Marc ahora tenía razón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Estas bien Eriol?-preguntó Sakura desde fuera de los lavabos de hombres, como esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Si, no te preocupes Sakura-le contestó el saliendo totalmente seco-Con un poco de magia se soluciona-sonrió de una forma tan falsa que hasta la muchacha con lo despistada que es se dio cuenta.

-No me refiero a eso-el chico de lentes la miro sorprendido-Te duele que te trate así, ¿verdad?-él tan solo bajo la cabeza-Esa no era Tomoyo, ella no se comporta así.

-La nueva Tomoyo no es como la antigua-sonrió tristemente-Es más liberal, se dedica a coquetear con chicos y a olvidarse rápidamente de las cosas y las personas.

-No te equivoques Eriol-el chico levanto la mirada y la miro-Ella te sigue queriendo y apreciando mucho, no se que le pasa ahora, pero llegaremos hasta el final del asunto-la chica sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo al muchacho-Volverá a ser la de siempre-se separo de él y lo miro sonriente-Demuéstrale que no te importa lo que te haga, ves alli y sonríele-ambos asintieron y abandonaron juntos el lugar para volver a su mesa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Creo que vamos a tener problemas para entrar-suspiro María en la entrada de la discoteca-No se si nos dejaran pasar.

-No creo-sonrió Iris-¿O te tengo que recordar que yo trabajo aquí?-la chica hablo con el seguridad que estaba justo en la entrada, miro al grupo y les dijo que entrasen.

-Hola Marina, tiempo sin verte-saludo uno de los grandes agentes de seguridad uniformados, realmente daban miedo, las dos japonesas lo miraron aterrorizadas-Me dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar al extranjero.

-Si, me fui a Japón-señalo a Sakura y a Tomoyo, las cuales seguían un poco asustadas-Tranquilas, por muy grandes que sean no muerden, además son amigos míos.

-¿Tienen tu edad?-la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Un año menos, pero eso no es impedimento para que entren, ¿verdad?-le puso un pucherito y le sonrió.

-Claro que no, además para lo que haga falta, si ven que algún chico se sobrepasa o algo que me pidan ayuda-el hombre sonrió y las dejo entrar abriéndoles la cortina que daba a la pista de baile-Cuídalas bien Marcus-saludo al sueco que iba por detrás con Eriol y Shaoran-y vigila que tu primo no haga mucho el payaso.

-Ni que tuviese yo la culpa-suspiro el sueco, todo el grupo entro.

Sakura noto como en sus ojos se hizo la oscuridad, para pronto aparecer en una sala, llena de gente, a un lado un barra y separada un poco de esta y dejando un pasillo un montón de sillas y mesas, las cuales habían sido ocupada por mucha gente de su edad, los cuales hablaban animadamente y bebían de sus copas. Observo al frente y pudo ver  que habían dos caminos, uno se dirigía hacia el frente, y el otro a la derecha, a la izquierda se encontraban uno de los múltiples baños que habían en todo el local, también había una puerta con un cartel que ponía almacén, lógico que la chica no lo entendía, siguió al grupo hacia el camino de la derecha y aparecieron en un lugar donde la música sonaba más fuerte, una barra circular en medio, al igual que la pista de baile y sillas y mesas puestas en un rincón que estaba como elevado, la decoración parecía que era en ocre y azules, pero no se podía distinguir debido a las múltiples luces que habían colgadas en el sitio.

-Darme las chaquetas-le pidió Iris a todos-Las meteré en mi taquilla, con mis cosas, de este modo no se os perderán, los bolsos estarán en la barra conmigo, de todos modos si queréis beber algo me lo pedís a mi, de este modo no os lo cargaré demasiado y os vigilare para que no os paséis-las dos japonesas afirmaron.

-¿Qué esto?-preguntó de repente Tomoyo, a la cual Ismael le ofrecía un vaso con un líquido que parecía rosa.

-Es licor 43 con naranja y granadina-todos miraron a Marina y el chico afirmo-Es muy dulce, pero no bebas mucho o puede pillar una buena borrachera.

-¡GÜISQUI con reed bull!-Saray apareció con una bandeja llena de vasos y los iba repartiendo e Iris iba con otra-este vaso es mio, este de Elena, este de Tania, este es el de María, no tenían Absolut, así que te he pillado Smirnoff, este es el de Marina, el de Leti, Nathy, Giovi y estos dos son para Sakura y Tomoyo-sonrió y les dio un guiño para después irse.

-Bueno, podéis beber-sonrió Marina después de pegarles un pequeño trago-Es martini, una bebida dulce y sin muchos grados de alcohol, por no decir que estoy segura de que los ha puesto Iris, así que no hay peligro de borrachera.

-¿Eriol, eso es?-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Whisky, a palo seco, solo con hielo-la chica puso cara de horror.

-Te esta engañando-afirmo Shaoran-en realidad es con naranja, déjalo lo único que tiene ganas es de ahogar las penas.

-Pero ¿y si se emborracha?

-Mejor-afirmo Marc-así no volverá a beber en su vida y de paso olvidara un poco el tema con Tomoyo.

-¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!-se oyó la voz de Natasha-Marina, esta es nuestra canción-la chica apuro el vaso de un trago, le paso la camisa a Marc y salió disparada junto con Elena a la pista de baile, pronto todos pudieron ver que habían echado a todo el mundo del podium.

Nager dans les eaux troubles  ................................................................ Nadar en las aguas turbias  
Des lendemains                     ................................................................. Los días siguientes  
Attendre ici la fin                    ................................................................ Esperar aquí el fin  
Flotter dans l'air trop lourd      ................................................................. Flotar en el aire demasiado lleno  
Du presque rien                     ................................................................. Del casi nada  
A qui tendre la main               ................................................................ A quién tender la mano 

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos como un sábado más-se oyó la voz del DJ-a Vaivén. Esperamos que en esta noche mágica de la semana de fallas os lo paséis muy bien. Soy DJ Serna y estoy aquí para poneros la música esta noche-hizo un pequeño parón, mientras la música continuaba sonando-Y en primer lugar dar una bienvenida dedicándole esta canción a Marina, la cual volvió hace un par de días desde Japón. Te echábamos de menos guapísima.

-¡Maricón!-se oyó la voz de Elena, la cual estaba delante de la cabina del DJ-¡Dedícaselo también a sus amigas!-todo el grupo la miro, ya que se lo oía casi más a ella que a la música y se rieron.

-Y a sus amigos, que si no me pegan-aguanto como pudo la risa el discjockey-¡Que comience la fiesta!-la música se levo y muchos de los que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron, Javi levantó a Sakura e Ismael se llevo a Tomoyo, mientras que a Shaoran lo cogieron entre Giovanna y Tania, Marcus y Eriol se negaron a levantarse.

Si je dois tomber de Aut.                                .................................................................. Si debo caer de lo alto  
Que ma chute soit lente .                               .................................................................. Que mi caida sea lenta  
Je n'ai trouvé de repos.                                   .................................................................. No he encontrado reposo  
Que dans l'indifférence .                                 .................................................................. Más que en la indiferencia  
Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence .      .................................................................. Sin embargo, quisiera recuperar la inocencia  
Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va .                .................................................................. Pero nada tiene sentido, y nada está bien.

Marc miraba hacia el podium, donde su amiga bailaba con Natasha, ambas tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas, con ambas había estado y con ambas había acabado y ahora solo tenía ojos para una de ellas, ambas hacían los mismo gestos, los mismos movimientos, solo se diferenciaban en la forma de la cara y en que ahora una de ellas llevaba el pelo más largo que la otra.

Eriol se encontraba bastante divertido mirando como las chicas obligaban a bailar a el pobre Shaoran, pero parecía que el no ponía mucha resistencia, el poco alcohol ingerido y el no estar acostumbrado a el le estaba afectando, giro la vista y vio como Sakura estaba bailando con Javi, el chico se acercaba haciendo gesto muy provocadores, por no decir que la muchacha se reía muy sonrojada solo por no hacerle quedar mal, pero cuando siguió observando vio algo que no le gusto nada, Ismael estaba bailando pegado como una lapa a Tomoyo y ella le respondía intentando imitar los movimientos de este, de un trago bebió todo el contenido que había en su vaso e inmediatamente le pido otro a la camarera más cercana, tal vez si bebía se le pasaba todo el enfado que no sabía de donde venía.

Tout est chaos                                  ………………………………………………… Todo es caos  
A côté                                              ………………………………………………… Cerca  
Tous mes idéaux: des mots               ………………………………………………… Todos mis ideales: palabras  
Abîmés...                                         ………………………………………………… Estropeadas...  
Je cherche une âme, qui                   ………………………………………………… Busco un alma, que  
Pourra m'aider                                  ………………………………………………… Podrá ayudarme  
Je suis                                             …………………………………………………Yo soy  
D'une génération désenchantée,         …………………………………………………  de una generación desencantada  
Désenchantée                                  ………………………………………………… Desencantada 

Justo en el lugar opuesto de la pista habían cuatro personas hablando tranquilamente.

-¡Dios de mi vida!-exclamó Dafne-¡Es ella!-los ojos de sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia el podium, en el cual se podián observar a dos chicas bailando, pero una de ellas ahora estaba de espaldas, y tenía el pelo más corto.

-Se parece mucho a una amiga mía-susurro William, se levanto para ir a observarla más de cerca pero de repente se sintio mareado, tal vez por la gran cantidad de gente y el calor que hacia en esos momentos.

-Creo que será mejor que Will vuelva al hotel-lo tomo por los brazos Zaira-Yo le acompaño, vosotros tratar de averiguar todo lo que podáis sobre esa chica, tal vez mañana ya podamos comunicar que tenemos una de las llaves en nuestras manos, todo el grupo asintió complacido.

-Se parecía a Marina-pensaba el chico de ojos verdes mientras caminaba hacia fuera del lugar junto su compañera-se parecía muchísimo, pero no era ella, de eso estoy seguro, aunque me había parecido ver a Marc sentado en una de las mesas de enfrente. ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA!.

-William, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó su compañera mientras subían a un taxi.

-Si, no te preocupes, tan solo estaba pensando en tonterías-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras abandonaban el lugar.

Dos horas después, dentro del local, todo el grupo se había disuelto, cada cual estaba en un lugar diferente, Eriol finalmente había sido levantado por Marina, después de ver que el joven ya llevaba tres copas y le parecían demasiadas para un chico que todavía no pasaba los 16. Por su lado Marc no se había movido de la mesa, a pesar de las muchas suplicas de las chicas porque bailase un rato, estaba tratando de olvidar a cierta personita y ahogando sus penas en las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Tu...y yo-y Javi hacia extraños movimientos con la lengua, el chico había bebido mucho y estaba muy borracho que no sabía ni lo que le decía a Sakura-¡Joder!-harto de que la chica no le entendiese la tomo por los hombros y se dispuso a besarla, cuando noto como unas manos lo tiraban hacia atrás.-Shaoran, si yo solo quería darle un beso en la mejilla, ves-le dio un beso rápido a la chica en ese sitio y se largo, tal vez en busca de otra presa.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó el chino a la chica.

-Si, no era necesario que me defendieras, yo solita se lo que quiero y lo que no-la chica parecía un poco enfadada-Mejor te vas con las amigas de Marina, parece que a Tania y a María les caes muy bien, tal vez puedas tener con ellas algo más que intercambio de palabras, porque se han pasado toda la noche sobandote.

-Ya, y tu te has pasado la noche con Javi, haciéndole carantoñas y mimitos-el chico le dio la espalda.

-Estas celoso-sonrió con triunfo la ex-Card captor-Pues la verdad y sinceramente si que me ha gustado pasar la noche con él, es muy divertido-veía como el chino clavaba sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

-¡Mierda Sakura, si que estoy celoso!-le tomo de los hombros y le obligo a besarlo, aunque fue un contacto muy leve-Pero yo no quiero tomarte a la fuerza......-se fue murmurando algo así como malditas hormonas, dejándola muy confundida.

La chica de ojos verdes se acerco a la mesa y vio como Marina estaba hablando con Marc;

-Vamos, no seas muermo, y ponte a bailar-tomo el vaso del sueco y le dio un trago, que inmediatamente escupió-Whisky-dijo con mala cara-y además puro-de repente vio un montón de vasos encima de la mesa-Marc, ¿no serán todos.....

-Si, claro que voy a bailar-dijo de repente el sueco y sabe Dios como se levantó-Y de paso cumpliré una promesa que hice el año pasado.

You're so sexy, sexy sexy                  …………………………………….Tu eres sexy, sexy, sexy  
I need your love, I need no esitation   …………………………………….Yo necesito tu amor, no necesito excitación  
You're so sexy sex sex sexy                 …………………………………….Tu eres sex, sex, sexy  
Feel me now and stop the conversation …………………………………….Sienteme y para la conversación

De repente Marina se dio cuenta de que promesa se trataba, el sueco se había subido encima de la barra y había a empezado a bailar de una forma muy sensual, su prima Iris no hacía nada por detenerlo, puesto que pensaba que era uno de los retos que le habían impuesto. De repente con un gesto muy sensual se llevo un mano a los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba en esos momentos y se la empezó a desabrochar, lentamente, pronto quedo a la vista la camiseta negra, que llevaba bajo de esta, y que se le ceñía al cuerpo, la camisa voló por los aires y eso produjo que una gran avalancha de adolescentes se acercase a ver lo que pasaba en la barra en esos momentos.

-¡TIAS!-grito Saray-Que Marc esta haciendo un striptease encima de la barra-todo el grupo se acercó rápidamente y las féminas se quedaron admirando el espectáculo.

Nonono don't stop and desire nonononono …………………………………………….No,no,no no pares y desea nonononono  
Nonono higher baby higher nononononoI, …………………………………………….Nonono explosivamente, nene, explosivamente nononono

 I've been waiting so long …………………………………………….Yo he esperado mucho  
Sitting here by the phone …………………………………………….Sentada aqui al lado del telefóno  
And I really don't wanna be alone at home ……………………………………………. Y realmente no quiero estar sola en casa

Los zapatos del sueco ya no estaban en su sitio y ahora ya estaba jugando con su cinturón, cosa que hizo chillar a todo el grupo de locas que estaba a sus pies, se movía de una forma tan provocativa que más de una le gustaría tener con él más que unas palabras.

-Chica, ayudarme a bajarlo de ahí-les suplico Marina a sus amigas.

-¡Pero que dices!-dijo visiblemente afectada por el alcohol Elena-Para una vez que conseguimos verlo medio despelotado no lo vamos a fastidiar ahora.

-Pues con vuestra ayuda o sin ella yo voy a bajarlo de ahí-la chica intento caminar hacia la barra, pero sus amigas se lo impedían y las chicas de alrededor, que eran ya mujeres de treinta y algunos le decían.

-¡Deja al chiquillo que se desnude!-los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores, Marc ya no llevaba el cinturón.

-Marina, páralo, que este es capaz de quedarse como lo trajeron al mundo-Natasha ayudo a Marina a deshacerse de sus captoras, que eran sus propias amigas y se dirigió hacia Shaoran y Eriol, que miraban incrédulos la escena, junto a ellos Tomoyo y Sakura, la primera con cámara en mano grabando lo que hacía el sueco.

-Este video va a ser mejor que el que hemos visto hoy-sonrió burlonamente Ismael.

Eriol levanto la vista y vio como muchas cámaras hacían fotos, hizo un gesto y todas reventaron a excepción de la cámara de Tomoyo, Marina lo miro como agradeciéndole.

-Tu y Shaoran recuperad las prendas de ropa, yo lo bajare aunque sea a golpes-el chico de lentes afirmo y fue en busca de la ropa perdida del chico junto con su descendiente chino, tarea que no era fácil, ya que las chicas o bien se oponían a dárselas o bien empezaba a sobarlos.

-Marc, de esta te acuerdas-dijeron casi a la vez ambos mientras luchaban por recuperar la camisa que no hacia ni dos segundos que había volado, mientras que una chica la defendía a capa y espada.

You're so You're so...                           ………………………………………………. Tu eres, tan, tu eres tan  
Sexy sexy sexy ………………………………………………. Sexy, sexy, sexy  
I need your love, I need no esitation ………………………………………………. Necesito tu amor y no excitación  
You're so sexy sex sex sexy ………………………………………………. Tu eres tan sexy, sex, sex, sexy  
Feel me now and stop the conversation ………………………………………………. Sienteme y para la conversación.

Ahora su amiga lo miraba con horror, se había desabrochado el botón del pantalón y la cremallera estaba un poco bajada, mostrando sus boxers blancos que brillaban de forma fosforita con las luces de los tubos de neón y estaba jugando con ellos haciendo ver que se los iba a bajar, pero siempre las dejaba a todas con un palmo de narices, hasta que pareció que realmente lo iba a hacer, pero antes de que consiguiese bajarlos un poco unas manos lo detuvieron, Marina estaba junto a él sonriéndole de forma muy falsa y bailando de su misma forma.

-¡Ahora va a hacer stripstease Marina!-grito Pedro, pero cual fue su desilusión cuando ella lo bajo de la barra, después de haberle abrochado los pantalones y la cremallera, para envidia de casi todas las chicas de alli.

-Lástima de chico, tiene novia-eran los murmullos que decían la gran mayoría-Tíos como esos deberían de estar expuestos.

-¡IRRESPONSABLE!-el grito se oyó desde muy lejos-eso es lo que eres-La chica rubia le estaba tirando el sermón de su vida, mientras le ponía los zapatos y Eriol le entregaba al chico la camisa de manga larga-Nos vamos a casa pero ya.

-Yo iré a por las chaquetas-dijo de repente Tomoyo.

-Yo la ayudo.

-¿Necesitas a alguien para llevarlo a tu casa?-preguntó muy dulcemente Natasha, mientras le ponía bien la camisa a un Marc totalmente derrumbado en una silla.

-No, tengo ayuda, además quiero que se le pase un poco-afirmo la chica mientras alguien le pasaba una botella de agua.

-¡Vamos!-apareció Iris de repente-Os llevo en el coche de mi jefe, me ha dado permiso para que os lleve, sino coger el tren o el bus os va a costar un montón llegar.

-Los siete en el coche, no cabemos-le dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila, es un todo terreno nueve plazas, así que cabemos todos y podréis tumbar a Marc-lo miro y el chico le sonrió tontamente-Quien iba a imaginar que un día te vería al borde del coma etílico.

-Nadie...-le contesto el sueco-Pero lo volvería a hacer-dijo mirando a Marina y partiéndose-Solo por ver la cara de tonta que has puesto-y se puso a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Creo que no esta en sus cabales-entre Shaoran y Eriol lo levantaron-Mañana vas a tener un resacón increíble-los tres se iba hacia los lados, no solo por Marc, sino porque el chino y el inglés iban todavía un poco alegres.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a casa de Marina y como pudieron subieron las escaleras, no sin antes tropezarse en cada escalón, para que Marc terminase cayéndose en el descanso de las habitaciones.

-Creo que no lo podremos llevar a su habitación, esta muy lejos, mejor llevémoslo a la mía-susurró Marina, la cual se había quitado los zapatos de tacón para no hacer tanto ruido.

-Lo que me extraña es que no haya vomitado-dijo Sakura en el mismo tono-normalmente lo suelen hacer cuando se va muy borracho.

-Eriol y Tomoyo están bajo, ahora suben-dijo Shaoran, el cual había llegado ahora de la planta baja-Te ayudo a levantarlo y lo dejamos en tu cama-entre los dos lo metieron en la habitación de la chica.

-Gracias por todo, yo ahora voy a arreglarlo y me iré a su cuarto a dormir, buenas noche-murmuró la chica y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Sakura, respecto a lo de esta noche......-hablo el chico de ojos ámbar mirándola con cautela.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo que estuvieses celoso, creo que no debería haberme comportado de ese modo, de todo modos gracias por separarme de Javi-la chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada-ella entro en su habitación-¡Dios! Me supo a gloria el beso.

-¡Ah Shaoran!-se abrió la puerta de repente, haciendo que se pusiera muy rojo-Que sepas que yo también sentí celos-y la volvió a cerrar, dejándolo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y entrando el también en busca de su cama.

Abajo Tomoyo no miraba a Eriol, pero de repente su voz sonó.

-Perdóname-le dijo la chica de cabello azabache, él la miro extrañado-Por lo del vaso, quiero decir-le dijo aclarándole las dudas-Yo no quería, tan solo fue algo que.......-no sabía como explicarse.

-Me dolió-admitió él-Pero me duele mucho más que me ignores de la forma que lo estas haciendo y que te comportes como una cualquiera con Ismael.

-Yo no soy una cualquiera-levantó un poco la voz-Por lo menos yo no voy por ahí borrando memorias y abusando de mi poder para tentar a chicas y para......-no pudo seguir, Eriol había puesto los dos brazos sobre la pared, rodeándola de una forma muy bestia.

-¡Basta!-le dijo lleno de furia y mirando a los ojos de ella-Porque no entiendes que me preocupo por ti, porque no entiendes lo que sien.......-vio como lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de ella y no aguanto, la tomo de la cintura de forma posesiva y le dio un beso en los labios, muy corto-Ahora estamos en paz-le murmuró él-Yo humillado por meterte con mi hombría y tu humillada por recibir un beso de una persona a la que odias-y salió disparado hacia su habitación, sin decirle nada a Shaoran se metió en la cama vestido, lo que él no sabía es bajo había dejado a una chica muy confundida.

-Desde luego-la voz de Marina se oía en su habitación, Marc estaba tumbado en la cama, y ella le quitaba los zapatos, después la camisa y por último la camiseta-Mañana vas atener dolor de cabeza, menudo resacón te espera-y le sonrió de forma burlona, lo tapo con las sabanas de la cama y se dispuso a salir, ya que el chico estaba medio dormido-Buenas noches-pero antes de abrir la puerta unas manos la tiraron hacia atrás y la tumbaron en la cama.

-Tu no te vas-Marc estaba justo encima de ella, tomándola de las muñecas, su mirada estaba llena de tantas cosas, era indescifrable, el pelo le caía libremente sobre sus ojos y tenía el torso desnudo-Ahora mismo te podría hacer mía

La chica trato de forcejear, pero no podía hacer nada, las piernas las tenía inmovilizadas, y como chillase sus padres se enterarían de que se habían pasado con la bebida. Lo que ella no se esperaba es que a Marc le diese ese tipo de arrebatos. Pronto vio como el rostro del chico se acercaba al suyo, la iba a besar, se la iba a comer de un beso. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto y apretándolos lo máximo posible para que de esta forma no pudiese profundizarlo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando noto que el chico soltaba su amarre en las muñecas y el pelo de él estaba en un lado de su cara, la estaba abrazando.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?-le dijo con una voz muy triste, la cual paresia a punto de desgarrarse por el llanto-¿Por qué?

-Marc, sabes de sobras los porques-la chica suspiro aliviada, menos mal que no le había hecho nada malo-Sabes que te quiero mucho y que también me gustaría que estuviésemos juntos, pero ahora es más difícil todavía-lo separo y vio como en los ojos de él habían lágrimas, el alcohol siempre hacia llorar en las borracheras fuertes-No quiero empezar con nadie, me oyes-le dijo tomándole el rostro que él había girado por vergüenza-nadie. Solo le causaría dolor mi pérdida-el chico asintió y se hizo a un lado, tumbándose.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo-le pido él-Por favor-con ojitos de niño pequeño.

-Esta bien-aceptó la rubia pensando que una vez se durmiese se iría a otra habitación, los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y de pronto noto como una de las manos del chico le rodeaba la cintura y lo apretaba contra si mismo-Marc, suéltame-pero el chico se había dormido y era imposible deshacerse del brazo sin que se despertase, dio un suspiro de resignación y cerro los ojos, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que dormían juntos.

**Notas de la autora; **He de admitir una sola cosa, ¡Me encanta este capitulo!(bueno, todo entero no). Me gusta porque era algo que realmente quería escribir y el cual esta basado en muchas cosas de mi vida real, y aunque parezca mentira algunas de ellas han ocurrido de forma verídica. Bueno, como diría mucha gente me he ido para mi tierra e incluido una fiesta regional, como son las fallas, por eso ahora debo de poner muchas notas de autora.

Bueno, la verdad es que este cap esta más bien centrado en los sentimientos de los personajes y solo hay una escena importante, que es la escena del sueño de Marina. ¿Quién será esa mujer? ¿y ese hombre con poderes terroríficos?, bueno eso va en otro cap.

Fallas; Monumentos de cartón piedra que imitan de forma pícara y burlesca, al mismo tiempo que critican, cosas como son los políticos, los famosos, la vida social española, etc. Estos se prenden fuego el 19 de Marzo. Estas fiestas no solo consisten en eso, también esta la fiesta en la calle, bandas de música, etc. Para saber más www.fallas.com

Champions League; Para todos aquellos no aficionados al fútbol les sonará a chino, es la competición continental antes denominada copa de Europa, en ella compiten los mejores equipos europeos. El vencedor de este campeonato se juega contra el campeón de la copa América la Intercontinental, que se celebra habitualmente Japón, el vencedor de esta última fue el Real Madrid.

Mascletá; En la Web de las fallas lo podéis entender, ver y oír, puesto que es espectáculo de pólvora en el cual lo que importa es el sonido y no la vistosidad de los colores, de hecho casi nunca tiene.

Jaime I; El conquistador, personaje histórico, recupero gran mayoría de la corona de Aragón a los árabes durante la reconquista, dicha corona la conformaban las comunidades autónomas españolas de Valencia, Cataluña, Aragón y las Baleares.

Visto lo visto y aclaradas las dudas(si todavía tenéis más me las preguntáis) solo me queda decir que las canciones utilizadas en este fic son; Waterloo, de Abba, Chicas al poder de BellePop, Desanchantee de Kate Ryan  y Sexy de Fran Affair y les pertenecen a ellos.

Espero volver pronto, tratare de ser rápida antes de los exámenes de Junio.

Besos; 

Lapislázuli.


	14. Pim, pam fuegoComienza el verdadero jueg...

Capitulo 13: Pim, PAM, fuego. Comienza el verdadero juego. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma muy lenta, la mujer que entraba no quería despertar a la chica que debía de dormir alli, seguro que habían llegado muy tarde, sin apenas hacer ruido entro y camino hacia la mesa que estaba en el fondo dispuesta a dejar encima de ella un montón de ropa, pero durante el trayecto decidió mirar hacia la cama de su hija y al hacerlo no se fijo por donde pisaba de modo que junto a esto y la sorpresa de ver que su niña no estaba precisamente sola en la cama, provocó que la mujer ahogase un grito y a su vez se fuese de bruces contra el suelo, provocando un poco de ruido. -¿Mamá?-pregunto la chica que estaba metida en la cama, comprobando con un poco de incomodidad que los tirantes de su camisa se habían bajado y parecía que no llevase nada. -¡MARI.....!-la mujer de pelo cobrizo se levantó y estaba dispuesta a armar la gran bronca, pero su hija la interrumpió. -Ssssshhhhhh-puso un dedo en sus labios pidiéndole silencio-No grites-le dijo en un susurro-que vas a despertar a Marc. -¿Y que si lo despierto?-le dijo visiblemente alterada-Tengo que decirle un par de cosas-la mujer se giro hacia un lado y empezó a hablar consigo misma- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerlo aquí?¿Cómo? ¡Dios mío!¿Por qué no me diste unas hijas menos liberales? -Mamá-subió la rubia desde la cama el tono de voz-No ha pasado nada-retiro las sábanas y su madre pudo comprobar que estaba totalmente vestida, y con la mano de su acompañante rodeándole aún la cintura-Ayúdame a quitarle la mano a Marc, no me pude cambiar de cama por miedo a despertarlo. -¿Y por qué va sin camisa?-le preguntó inquisidoramente su madre, a la vez que le retiraba la mano al sueco de la cintura de su hija, esta salió corriendo y el chico hizo unos ruidos de desagrado, Marina le puso uno de sus peluches al lado, al cual el chico abrazó como si tuviese cinco años-Se ve muy tierno así-ambas lo miraron y sonrieron-Ahora me explicas todo. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Y bueno, eso fue todo lo que paso-llevaban cerca de una hora hablando, el reloj de la cocina donde ambas estaba sentadas marcaba las 11Am. -La verdad, jamás pensé que Marc llegase a hacer eso-la mujer le dio un sorbo a su café, ambas estaban desayunando, aunque era bastante tarde. -¿Y te crees que yo si?-le respondió su hija bastante divertida por la situación-Y aún tuvo suerte que Eriol hizo que reventasen todas las cámaras, a excepción de la de Tomoyo, sino me veo fotos de nuestro Maquitos colgadas por toda la red. -¿Decías de mi?-la reencarnación de Clow apareció por la puerta de la cocina, de repente se cogió la cabeza-¿Tenéis algo para el dolor de cabeza?. -¿Resaca Eriol?-le preguntó Ariadna el inglés se quedo muy sorprendido y miro a Marina. -Lo siento, hubo un problema y me ha tocado contárselo todo-mientras decía esto el muchacho se sentaba y la madre de la anfitriona le ponía una taza con café-¿Recuerdas algo de lo de ayer? -Si, lo recuerdo todo-el chico se hizo un masaje en las sienes, retirándose las gafas para poder hacerlo mejor y rápidamente se las volvió a poner- Bueno, tengo algunas lagunas, no recuerdo algunos trozos, pero si la gran mayoría la recuerdo. -Espero que no hicieses nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-la mujer de pelo cobrizo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta bostezando-Yo me voy a dormir, anoche estuve en Internet, hablando en conferencia con Japón y todavía no me he acostado-y desapareció por la puerta. -Dime, ¿te arrepientes de algo que hiciste anoche?-el chico solo atinó a sonreír. -No, de nada-le dijo con seguridad-¿Por qué llevas puesta la misma ropa que ayer?-le preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa en la boca. -Eso es parte del problema, el señorito Marc no quería dormir solo, y me ha tocado dormir con él-le dijo mientras volvía a tomar su taza y llevársela a la boca-Esta mañana ha entrado mi madre a dejar unas cosas en mi habitación y bueno, al verlo a él descamisado y a mi con los tirantes agachados ha pensado cosas que no eran-de repente oyeron ambos ruidos de bajar las escaleras pesadamente y a alguien que caminaba tropezándose, ambos se miraron y se rieron. -Buenos días Shaoran-Eriol se estaba burlando, la verdad es que el chico chino llevaba unas ojeras enormes y su cara parecía cansada, pero llevaba una gran sonrisa en la boca, que pronto cambio por una de dolor. -¿Que tienen de buenos si me duele la cabeza?-contesto un poco enfadado el chico de ojos ámbar mientras se dejaba caer en una silla-¡Dios! Juro que no vuelvo a beber en mi vida, pero ni una sola gota de alcohol. -No jures tanto-le sonrió Marina-yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que tuve resaca y mira. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca, sin cansancio en tu cara, ni nada de eso? Porque ojeras si que tienes-el chico chino se servia como podía una taza de café. -No son ojeras, sino el rimel y la raya que se han esparcido durante la noche, lo otro-se encogió de hombros-no se debe de ser la fuerza de la costumbre, mi estomago esta ya bastante acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas. -Pues que suerte la tuya-el chico de lentes estaba otra vez haciéndose un masaje en las sienes, solo que esta vez no se había retirado las gafas. -Pues ya veréis el que esta durmiendo en mi habitación-parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a reírse como una loca-ese no vuelve a probar el Whisky en su vida.-y entonces si que empezó a reírse. ****************************************************************************  
************************** La sala estaba completamente en silencio, siempre era de ese modo cuando tenían una reunión tan importante, cuatro de ellos ya estaban alli y solo quedaba por llegar uno. Estaban sentados en sus cómodos sillones alrededor de una mesa redonda, despojados de cualquier tipo de arma, puesto que en aquel lugar no estaba permitido utilizarlas. -Buenas tardes señores-se oyó la voz potente del quinto miembro de aquella asamblea. -Buenas tardes-contestaron el resto a coro. Todos seguían en silencio esperando que el recién llegado tomase asiento, pero no lo hizo. -Vamos, ya va siendo hora de que tomes asiento Yiao, creo que ninguno tiene todo el día. El hombre le dio una sonrisa maligna y todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron a la vez, mientras que a su vez se bajaban las persianas, todos lo miraban sorprendidos. -Vale Yiao-afirmó Gio-Nos gusta la intimidad, pero ya te estas pasando, se supone que esto no es una reunión secreta. -Señores-dijo la voz más profunda-son un estorbo. Los cuatro que estaban sentados se levantaron a la vez, el cuerpo de Yiao Feng jefe del concilio de la magia blanca se acababa de partir por la mitad justo donde estaba, para luego surgir una nueva persona, un joven de no más de veinte años, alto, moreno y de ojos grises, complexión atlética, los miro atentamente y vio en ellos una cara de horror, claro que no lo miraban a él si no el cuerpo de su compañero desangrándose y partido en dos. -Veamos señores-dijo con tranquilidad aquel, si se le podía llamar, hombre- ¿les apetece reunirse con él.? ****************************************************************************  
************************** Un chico se despertó de golpe en la cama de su habitación, la cual compartía con su amigo en un hotel de la ciudad de Valencia. -Philippo, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó un recién despertado William, el cual no se había levantado de la cama pero estaba tumbado en ella con un libro en sus manos. -Will-le dijo el joven fotógrafo incorporándose, cosa que hizo también su compañero-¿has tenido sueños extraños últimamente?-su compañero agrando los ojos. -Si, aunque solo ha sido uno y fue ayer, en el avión-el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miro. -Soñaste con una escena del pasado, ¿verdad?-el canadiense lo escuchaba muy atentamente-Una batalla, mucho fuego, mucha sangre, una chica y un hombre- de repente se tumbó en la cama de golpe al ver que la reacción en su compañero era afirmativa-Hoy he soñado otra vez, aparecía el mismo hombre. -Phil, me estas asustando, aquel hombre fue capaz de cargarse a un ejercito entero-William puso cara de horror. -Lo peor de todo no era que apareciese el hombre en si, sino en el tiempo en el que lo hizo-puso una mueca fría-Estaba en nuestra época. ****************************************************************************  
******************************* Abrió la puerta de la habitación en todo el silencio que podía, se acercó de forma lenta a la cama y lo observo. Con la sabana puesta, el pelo totalmente descolocado, la cara de serenidad enorme y sus brazos envolvían un enorme peluche en forma de oso de color blanco, se rió al recordar que el peluche se lo había regalado él. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, así que no aguanto más y se sentó encima de la cama, acerco sus labios al rostro de él, y los acerco de forma lenta hacia su mejilla, pero la paso hasta llegar a su oído. -Despierta Marcus, despierta, un nuevo día se ha levantado-le cantaba con voz dulce, pero una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios-SALE EL SOL POR LA MAÑANA, POR LA MAÑANA SALE EL SOL-la chica elevo su voz, pero la pobre estaba bastante desgastada de la noche anterior y salían algunos gallos- SALE EL SOL POR LA MAÑANA Y POR LAS NOCHES SALGO YO. -¡MARINA! Vete a despertar a tu padre con tus gritos-el chico se levantó como por resorte y le tiro el oso de peluche, que era lo primero que tenía a mano, le dio en la cara a ella. -Mi padre lleva despierto unas seis horas y ahora mismo esta preparando la comida-le devolvió el peluche, este se levantó y fue detrás de ella, pero ella fue hábil se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, corrió escaleras abajo. -Como te pille te acuerdas-le dijo él mientras la perseguía hacia el salón, pero una vez llegaron a este lugar las piernas del sueco fallaron y se fue directo al sofá-¡Mi cabeza!-se quejó. -No me extraña-le sonrió Tomoyo, la cual estaba instalando su cámara de video en la tele para poder ver la grabación de la noche anterior-Buenos días, son las 2 de la tarde. -Oye, he oído ruidos de persecución arriba, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo una Sakura aún con cara de sueño, cuando vio a Marc descamisado y tumbado con una mano en su cabeza, la chica se sonrojó, jamás se había fijado, pero estaba muy bueno-Buenos días Marc, ¿qué tal la resaca?. -Mal-admitió él-muy mal. -Anda cacho pervertido, toma-Eriol le paso una camiseta-ponte algo que vas escandalizando a la gente. Buenos días chicas-les sonrió a ambas, pero al cruzarse con los ojos de Tomoyo esta giro la vista sonrojada, él tan solo dio una sonrisa de las suyas-No hace mucho que os habéis levantado, ¿verdad? -Cierto,-le contesto Sakura-estábamos arreglándonos, ¿dónde estabais vosotros?. -En la sala de música-Shaoran entro por la puerta que daba a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa-Estábamos oyendo música y Eriol estaba ensayando al piano un rato, ya sabes para el festival que habrá la poco de que volvamos, mientras Marina estaba al lado dándole al baile-sonrió y su compañera se sonrojo. -Anda, toma yerno-le paso Ariadna un café-para que se te pase la resaca. -¡Esto amarga!-grito el pobre que llevaba una cara digna de verse. -Te podrías haber quedado dormidito, estabas más mono-le sonrió Marina, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. -¿Te acuerdas de todo, o tienes lagunas como Shaoran o yo?-le preguntó el chico de lentes. -Lagunas, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Tomoyo muy interesada. -Son trozos en tu mente en los cuales no te acuerdas de nada-le explico Marina-suele pasar después de una borrachera. -¿Lagunas? Yo diría que son océanos-el chico dejo el vaso a medio tomar encima de la mesita de en medio-No me acuerdo de nada-y se tumbó en el sofá, tumbándose encima de su compañera rubia. -¿Quieres saber lo que hiciste anoche?-le preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisita en sus labios-Porque puedes verlo. -¿En serio?-preguntó extrañado, mientras el resto aguantaban la carcajada- Va, quiero verlo. -No me hago responsable si después de verlo quieres matarme-la chica de cabello largo y negro encendió la tele y puso en marcha la cámara de video. -La verdad-le dijo la maestra de las cartas advirtiéndole-no creo que te guste, aunque las chicas ayer estaban muy contentas, creo que les cumpliste la promesa del año pasado. -No me digas que.........-la palabras del sueco murieron en su boca, porque puso su atención en el video. Al principio este era muy normalito, la cena, el trayecto a la discoteca entre risas y canciones, pero una vez dentro se quedo unos segundos en negro y al reaparecer la imagen se quedó mudo y se puso blanco, el que estaba ahí encima no podía ser él, ¿o si?. La misma ropa, los mismos ojos, la misma cara........¡Dios!¿Qué había hecho?. Pareció aliviado cuando vio a Marina encima de la barra y bajándolo, en eso se acabó el video. Seguía un poco shockeado. -No, ese no era yo-dijo con voz débil-Me estáis engañando, esto es una trampa de Adrián, con lo bueno que es en esto, seguro que es un video trucado. -Que más quisieras-le dijo Marina entre la risa y la seriedad-Ya me puedes dar las gracias, a mi y a Eriol, que reventó todas las cámaras de fotos, sino tus calzoncillos serían conocidos en todo el mundo-el sueco solo hizo una cosa, esconderse debajo de un almohadón. -¿Qué más hice?-preguntó con temor. -Que nosotros sepamos poco más-le sonrió Tomoyo-pero desde luego al público femenino le encantó tu actuación, creo que si te dedicaras a ello ganarías mucho dinero. -Lo peor fue el llevarte a tu habitación-admitió Sakura-te pegaste en todos los escalones y terminaste en el suelo-el sueco levantó sus pantalones, y efectivamente en sus piernas habían una gran cantidad de moratones. -Por no decir que-continuo la chica de su lado-te dio por ponerte mimoso y no querías dormir solo, me cogiste me tumbaste en la cama y me hiciste dormir contigo-el chico estaba muy rojo, y ella le miraba directa a sus ojos azules, lo que todavía le incomodaba más-además, te pensabas que era un oso, porque no había forma de que me soltases la cintura-ahí todos miraban a Marina, si bien les había dicho que habían dormido juntos no había dicho de que forma-y eso no es todo-ahora si que quería que se lo tragase la tierra, ¿qué podía pasar más?-Esta mañana ha entrado mi madre a mi habitación, y nos ha visto a los dos en la cama, como tu ibas sin camisa y a mi los tirantes se me habían bajado ha pensado cosas que no eran-estaba demasiado rojo-se pensaba que nos habíamos acostado juntos o algo por el estilo. La chica no termino de decir esto que de repente Marc noto como alguien lo cogía, lo levantaba contra el sofá y le ponía un enorme cuchillo de carnicero en el cuello, así que paso del rojo tomate al blanco más puro, el resto tenían un rostro aterrorizado. La persona en cuestión era Luis, que tenía al chico amenazado. -Como este embarazada, te atendrás a las consecuencias, más te vale no dejarla en estos momentos-al parecer el hombre solo había oído las ultimas palabras de la frase de su hija-Pero lo peor ya esta hecho, ¿como te has atrevido a tocarle un pelo a mi hija?-el cuchillo estaba peligrosamente cerca. -¡Papá!-el hombre giro la cabeza, pero seguía amenazando al sueco-No ha pasado nada, nada de nada-le afirmó ella-Así que suéltalo-el hombre al ver la seriedad de la menor de sus hijas lo soltó y Marc pareció volver a recobrar la respiración y el resto a respirar tranquilos. -Pero-de nuevo el cuchillo estaba cerca de su cuello-Como le toques un pelo te las verás conmigo-y se marchó riéndose de nuevo. -Marina-dijo Shaoran aún muy pálido-recuérdame que tu padre es un loco psicópata que es capaz de destrozar a alguien con un cuchillo.  
  
****************************************************************************  
************************* La ciudad de Sydney ya estaba atardeciendo, Jessy estaba sentada delante de su ordenador, sentado en la cama de su habitación estaba Ben, el cual estaba muy entretenido mirando una revista, de repente el chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. -¿Siguen ahí?-se oyó la voz de su compañera, la cual en estos momentos se estaba dedicando a matar marcianitos en un juego simplón que había encontrado por la red. -No, parece que se han ido-el chico volvió a su sitio y en vez de sentarse esta vez se tumbo completamente-¿Entra o no entra Isabela en el messenger?. -No, todavía no esta dentro, y Marina tampoco-la chica dio un bufido y separo unos rizos de su cara con dos ganchitos, mientras que reanudaba su trabajo de matar marcianitos-Pero no creo que tarden-la chica separó su mirada de la pantalla y pudo ver que el chico estaba mirando hacia la ventana con una mirada extraña, parecía que estaba concentrado-¿Ocurre algo Benny?. -Jessy, ¿todavía sientes a Nahuel aquí en Australia?-la chica frunció el ceño, pero se concentró y trato de sentir su presencia. -No, no lo siento-la chica se levantó y trato de concentrarse más-No, se esta moviendo, junto con otra. -Es Sheresade-el enorme muchacho también se puso de pie, cuando un sonido proveniente de los altavoces del ordenador le indicaron que alguien había iniciado sesión y no era ni más ni menos que Isabela. Isabela Chicos, la presencia de mi contraparte se esta moviendo, va de los Estados Unidos hacia el este, ¿las vuestras se mueven? I´m a Crazy Girl: Si, efectivamente pero van hacia el noroeste(no te fíes del nick, no soy Jessy, soy Ben) Isabela: Sabéis hacia donde van,¿no?. I´m a Crazy Girl: Pues en estos momentos no caigo. (Normal, eres muy mala para geografía. Ben) Pues dilo tu tío listo. Isabela; Dejad de pelear, si no nos damos prisa la fiesta la van a tener ellos cinco solos. I´m a Crazy Girl; ¿Y como vamos? Isabela: (Isabela se ha pegado contra la mesa de su ordenador) No seáis tontos, tenéis poderes de traslación, ¿no?. Isabela: ¡PUES UTILIZARLOS! I´m a Crazy Girl: Mejor pasa a por nosotros, somos un poco torpes para estas cosas, pero ves con cuidado no te vuelvas a caer al mar. I´m a Crazy Girl: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Isabela; Ja,ja ¬¬(como te pille Jessy eres mujer muerta) I´m a Crazy Girl: Creo que Isa tiene muchas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien.(Benny) Isabela: No me toquéis la moral, que lo que quiero es partirle la cara a Vladimir, así que no me hagáis malgastar fuerzas. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 El chico bostezó, acababa de salir de un baño de más de una hora, pero ahora estaba como nuevo, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, iba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca muy simple y como de costumbre, descalzo, aun llevaba en su cuello la toalla de color crema que había utilizado para secarse el pelo. Se paro y oyó el final de un cuento viniendo de la boca de Marina, que no estaba en su habitación, sino en el despacho de su madre, por lo tanto Marc cambió la dirección y se dirigió alli. -Y de este modo Caperucita y su abuelita vivieron para siempre felices, sin lobos que las acecharan, y colorín, colorado este cuento se a acabado- estaba en la silla del ordenador, con este encendido, con su prima Sandra en brazos, -Pero, ¿y que paso con el Lobo?-la niña preguntaba insistentemente-¿y el cazador se caso con Caperucita?. -Pues la verdad no creo, porque sino el cazador sería un poco pederasta- sonrió un sueco recién llegado, a lo que ambas giraron la cabeza. -¿No te has ido?-le preguntó extrañada la mayor de las chicas-Pensaba que estaba yo sola con Sandra. -Bueno, con el dolor de cabeza que tenía no habían ganas de ir a dar una vuelta turística-afirmó él acercándose, tomo una silla y la puso al lado del sillón en el que estaba Marina-¿De canguro?-preguntó mirando a la niña. -Sabes, ahora el tete Marcus te va a contar un cuento muy bonito de las tierras heladas de las que viene-la niña lo miro y prácticamente salto encima de él. -Uno de un príncipe, un chico guapo como tu-y lo miro, el muchacho se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, su compañera sonrió y miro a la pantalla del ordenador. -Vamos, tu te sabes muchos cuentos-le sonrió ella-yo terminare mi investigación y tu podrás descansar. Sandra se ha quedado porque tiene fiebre, y se aburre, le he contado cinco cuentos, pero es que no hay forma de que........-miro al chico quien estaba hablándole a la niña e ignorándola a ella. -Te voy a contar el cuento de una princesa cabezota, que no quería estar con un príncipe como yo-sonrió a la niña y luego miro la cara de sorpresa de Marina-porque según ella estaba maldita y no quería hacerle daño al principito, mientras que a este le daba exactamente lo mismo, mientras que estuviesen juntos. -¿Cómo tu y mi tata?-el chico afirmó sonriéndole mientras salían de la estancia camino la parte inferior de la casa. -¡Marcus!-consiguió decir cuando reacciono, demasiadas indirectas, se asomo a la puerta y le grito para que le oyera-no les des de merendar muchos dulces, que es una niña muy pequeña. Volvió al mismo lugar en el que estaba momentos antes, miro su ordenador y se tiro de los pelos, no podía encontrar nada acerca de Philippo Stuart, era como si todos los datos acerca de él se hubiesen desvanecido, tan solo pudo encontrar lo poco que había encontrado en una revista de moda, un chico brillante en el arte de la fotografía y con solo 19 años, pero nada más, solo su ficha técnica y algunas fotos. -¡JO! Esto es un asco, no hay forma de encontrar nada acerca de él-de repente se acordó de algo, llevo el ratón a la barra de herramientas y activo el messenger, puso su contraseña muy rápidamente y en menos de un minuto estaba dentro. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Isabela: La pérdida al fin ha entrado, voy a agregarla. Se agrego Mare Nostrum a la conversación. Mare Nostrum: Perdón, se me había pasado por alto que teníamos que hablar, es que tenía que hacer de canguro. I´m a Crazy Girl: Bien, perdonada, ¿están los demás contigo?.(Benny) Mare Nostrum: Pues.........no ^^" Mare Nostrum: Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se han ido de ruta turística y Marc esta haciendo de niñero por mi. Y hablando de Marc, no os podéis imaginar lo que hizo anoche........... Isabela: QUE HIZO? No te habrá intentado hacer nada, tu ya me entiendes? Mare Nostrum: No es tan pervertido ¬¬.........o quizás si ^^". I´m a Crazy Girl: ¡Pero dinos que hizo, no nos dejes así.! Mare Nostrum: Solo os digo que se subió encima de una barra y que bueno si no llega a ser por mi y por Eriol lo hubiesen visto un montón de féminas como su madre lo trajo al mundo. I´m a Crazy Girl: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(Jessy y Benny no pueden contestar, están por el suelo) Isabela: O.o Isabela: Y una po...Bueno, ya me entendéis ^^" Isabela; Pero no me lo creo, Marc imposible... Mare Nostrum: Hay video y todo, así que ya os lo enviare. Por cierto...... Mare Nostrum: Conocéis a un tal Philippo Stuart? Isabela: No me suena de nada, y a vosotros? I´m a Crazy Girl: Ni idea. Por cierto Marina ves....... Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos, de repente las tres sesiones iniciadas se cortaron. -¿Qué ha pasado?-se preguntó Marina-¡Ordenador asqueroso!-se levantó y le metió una patada al MODEM-¿qué me quería decir Jessy, o Ben? En Sydney: -No puedo reiniciar la sesión-le dijo el impresionante chico a la chica con rizos de su lado-No funciona. -¿Qué ha pasado?-se preguntó mecánicamente Jessy hizo que su amigo saltase de delante del ordenador y se metió ella, la cual comenzó a tocar el ratón y el teclado a una velocidad vertiginosa-No lo puedo hacer funcionar, es frustrante-y estampó sus manos contra el teclado. -No eres a la única que le ha pasado-se oyó la voz de Isabela en la sala. -Isa, ¿qué haces aquí tan rápido?-pregunto Ben mientras la abrazaba. -A mi también se me ha cortado la conexión, alguien no quiere que nos comuniquemos entre nosotros...-la voz de la argentina fue interrumpida por un grito de Jessy. -¡LO LOGRE!-la chica estaba encima de la silla bailando-¡Isabela! ¿qué haces aquí?- a sus dos amigos les surgieron unas gotas enormes, ¿como podía ser tan despistada?. El sonido de la llegada de un mail hizo que los tres mirasen la pantalla del ordenador, el remitente era desconocido, pero Jessy que era la que estaba más cercana, dio un salto se sentó en la silla y no tardo ni dos segundos en abrirlo, gracias a la banda ancha en dos segundos apareció el mail. Que empiece el juego Justo detrás de esta inscripción una imagen que dejo a los tres sin aliento, Jessy se giro y empezó a llorar, Isabela miraba incrédula aquella imagen y pronto también estaba llorando a lágrima viva y Ben no reprimió las lágrimas pero tuvo valor suficiente como para cerrar el mail y hacer desaparecer la imagen de la pantalla. -Nos vamos-decidió repente el chico-Pero primero tendremos que tranquilizarnos, sino podríamos dar a un lugar que no es, esto no me gusta un pelo. ****************************************************************************  
************************ Japón; -¿Seguís vivos?-preguntó Touya mientras ingresaba en el despacho de su padre con una bandeja repleta de comida, cuatro personas alli lo esperaban. -Todavía es muy pronto para que nos den por muertos o desaparecidos-afirmó su padre con una sonrisa en la cara, a pesar de su rostro marcado por las ojeras y el cansancio. -Señor Kinomoto, opino que debería marcharse a dormir, es bastante tarde y mañana debe de ir a trabajar-Hikari se acercó a Touya y le ayudo con su preciada carga, la cual dejo encima de la mesa en la que se amontonaban los papeles. -Tu también deberías de marcharte, también trabajas mañana-le sonrió Yukito, que no estaba en cuanto apenas cansado-Nakuru y yo no tenemos clase y Touya tampoco, con lo cual puedes marcharte tranquila. -Eso, eso-le sonrió Nakuru desde el otro rincón de la habitación, estaba buscando algo en los libros de la parte más baja de la estantería-No querrás que cuando venga la jefa se encuentre la empresa echa un desastre- no levanto la mirada de lo que estaba buscando y sacó otro libro viejo, como la inmensa mayoría de los que estaban en aquel lugar. -No-contestó secamente y metió su nariz en otro libro-es mi deber como miembro de la familia Li. -Eres igual de cabezota que el mocoso-le susurro Touya-y eso que no llegas a ser de su familia, me refiero de sangre. -Si tienes algún problema con los Li me lo dices a la cara-la chica se acercó a él y lo trato de encarar, cosa que no podía ya que él era bastante más alto, pero conforme se acercaba comenzó a sentirse cansada y se iba de bruces contra el suelo, cuando unos brazos la cogieron. -¿Estas bien Hikari?-preguntó alarmado Yukito, el cual ,incluso, dejo el bollo que en esos momentos se estaba comiendo para ir a su lado. -Y dices que no estas cansada-le recriminó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto-claro que no estás cansada, estas exhausta-el chico la levantó y la tomó en brazos. -Hazle caso-Nakuru se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente-No tienes fiebre, pero podrías estar anémica debido a lo mucho que trabajas y a lo mal que comes-la chica le tomó el pulso-Demasiada frecuencia cardiaca y tu color de piel no es muy alentador que digamos-la forma falsa de la guardiana la miro-Mañana ni se te ocurra ir al trabajo, descansa y come bien o me tendré que enfadar. -Esta bien, esta bien-se resignó la joven gerente-Pero si descubrís algo me avisáis enseguida-la chica trato de que Touya la dejase en el suelo-¡Ejem! ¿me dejas que me vaya? -No-le respondió ahora secamente el chico-Yo te llevaré hasta tu casa, así que dame las llaves de tu coche-le dijo en tono muy serio y mirándola a los ojos-Nakuru, dame el bolso y ves abriendo el coche-antes de que la chica que tenía en brazos pudiera protestar la forma prestada se dirigió hacia la puerta visiblemente divertida por la situación y el chico siguió su camino- Me lo agradecerás-le dio una leve sonrisa y después miro hacia el frente, procurando no tropezarse, la chica estaba incómoda por el comportamiento del chico. -Parece ser que Touya ha hecho una nueva amiga-sonrió el profesor Kinomoto- La verdad es que no suele hacer estás cosas por nadie que no sea su hermana. -¿Cree que le gusta esa chica?-le preguntó Yukito-Porque si es así me alegraría muchísimo por él, ya va siendo hora de que encuentre una chica con la que compartir su vida. -¿Y que me dices de ti?-el hombre de gafas lo miraba afablemente. -Soy la forma falsa de un guardián, ahora no debo de pensar en esas cosas- suspiro y miro hacia los papeles que estaba revisando por no se sabe que vez-No estoy en situación de tener a nadie conmigo, lo único que haría es ponerla en peligro. -¿Y la señorita Akizuki?-el hombre miraba el libro que acababa de sacar la susodicha de la estantería-Es buena mujer, estoy seguro de que tu y ella seriáis una pareja muy buena, ejemplar. -No se-admitió el chico-pero a veces es tan alocada y tan .......¡Uf! Es muy parecida a mi y muy diferente, especialmente cuando vuelvo a mi forma original como Yue. -¿Decíais de Yue?-apareció aún con una sonrisa en los labios la chica. -Estaba diciéndole a Yukito que tu y él hacéis buena pareja-y el profesor Kinomoto se retiró de la habitación con el libro en las manos. -Desde luego es que se le ocurre cada idea-dijo él sonriendo-Imagínate a ti y a mi juntos. -Claro, menuda tontería, ¿verdad?-la chica había agachado su cabeza y tenía lágrimas amenazando en los ojos. -Nakuru, ¿he dicho algo malo?-el chico se acercó y trató de levantarle la cabeza, pero una mano se lo impidió. -Si significo algo para ti, aunque sea un poco, ven mañana a las 12 AM al puente sobre el lago en el parque del Pingüino-y salió corriendo. -¡Nakuru!-grito el chico al verla correr-No es cierto, tu no puedes estar.......-el muchacho quito la cara de preocupación y dio una sonrisa-O tal vez si. ****************************************************************************  
************************ -¡Ya estamos aquí!-se oyó la voz de Ariadna, pero su saludo solo lo oyeron las paredes. -Creo que se donde están-dijo Eriol, mientras que salía directo hacia la puerta del jardín, seguido por el resto. La música se oía muy alta y bastante clara, el problema no era ese, sino que la canción no era una canción, más bien parecía un remix de varias, cuando entraron el la sala vieron lo que se esperaban, a Marc y a Marina con ropa de entrenar y a Sandra mirándolos con cara de asombro mientras veía como coordinaban movimientos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. -¿Ya habéis llegado?-la chica paro la cadena de música y se sentó un momento en el suelo, pero nada más hacerlo Marc la tomo de los brazos y la levantó de nuevo. -Vamos oso perezoso, que tenemos que entrenar y perfeccionar ese baile-ella puso carita de niña buena, como pidiéndole un descanso-Ni hablar-le dijo en tono autoritario, la chica fue en busca del CD que estaba la canción. -¿Nos podemos quedar?-preguntó Sakura. -Por supuesto-le sonrió Marc y la chica se sentó al lado de Sandra, la cual la miro. -Hablas raro-le dijo la niña en castellano-No te entiendo-la japonesa solo se limito a sonreír. Todos los demás menos Eriol tomaron asiento. -Si no os importa yo me voy a la sala de al lado a practicar con el piano-y el chico desapareció por la puerta dejando a todos asombrados. -Creo....-murmuró Tomoyo-que iré con él y así practicamos un poco el dúo, con todo esto no hemos podido-y salió inmediatamente detrás de él. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cerró la puerta, detrás de ella quedaban sus compañeros. Le echo un vistazo a la sala, el piano a un lado, la batería de Marc en otro cercano, un arpa, en uno de los armarios acristalados un par de guitarras españolas y el estuche empolvado de un violín, parecía que hacía mucho que no lo tocaban, justo en frente del piano unos cuantos sillones y un par de mesitas, y al lado de estos dos enormes estanterías llenas de trofeos y de fotos de campeonatos o recitales, y en la zona baja de uno de estos una televisión, un video y un montón de cintas, arrinconados un par de ecualizadores, sintetizadores, una tabla de mezclas, altavoces, trípodes y micrófonos. Más bien parecía el lugar de ensayo de una banda. Oyó el ruido de la puerta de la sala continua, seguro que era Shaoran, pero se equivoco de cabo a rabo, era su compañera para el festival, que lo miraba muy raro. -¿Quieres ensayar?-le sonrió él mientras se sentaba en la banca del piano, al no oír la contestación de esta, empezó a tocar una melodía suave. -¿Por qué me besaste?-le preguntó tratando de levantar la cabeza altiva, pero al ver su sonrisa tan burlona, se fue a tomar viento. -Te lo dije ayer-él siguió en lo suyo-Pero si crees que hay otro motivo, tal vez te equivoques y tal vez no. -Sabes-ella se aproximo lentamente-Juegas sucio, a una chica si no se le dicen las cosas claras se queda confundida. -¿Estas confundida?-se hizo el inocente mientras seguía presionando las teclas de marfil y creando un sonido hermoso-Te hable claro ayer, pero si tu sigues confundida será por algo-de repente paro de tocar y se levantó en dirección hacia ella-Si quieres te ayudo a solucionarlo. -¡Como te acerques más de diez pasos.......!-la chica oyó como la música de la sala de al lado sonaba. -¿Qué harás?-le preguntó mientras daba dos pasos más y ella retrocedía. -Te pegaré-tomó entre sus manos lo primero que cogió, que en este caso era uno de los trípodes. -Esta bien-el chico se paró-Pero ahora tengo yo una pregunta-la chica lo miro extrañada sin bajar en ningún momento su "arma"-¿Las cartas que leíste significaron algo para ti?. Ella se quedo pensando, todo lo que decían aquellas cartas, los secretos más íntimos de Eriol, sus confidencias, sus miedos, en sus respuestas a los problemas de ella palabras de consuelo y de ánimo. El trípode cayó al suelo y ella se puso a llorar, mientras que Eriol la consolaba acariciándole la espalda. Pero de repente reacciono y se intento separar de él, el cual no le dejaba. -¡Suéltame, por favor!-él sencillamente sonreía, se mentía a ella misma, necesitaba cariño, como el que él le estaba proporcionando-¡Eres un aprovechado!-la música seguía muy alta en la habitación de al lado. -¿Qué pasa aquí?-se oyó una voz que venía de la puerta. -¡Ismael!-exclamó la muchacha de ojos azules, que inmediatamente se abrazó a él chico de rastas. -¿Por qué lloras?¿Te ha hecho algo?-el chico miraba a Eriol, pero era extraño, no lo miraba con odio, sino con ........¿comprensión?. -Él........-iba a decir algo, pero se cayó para inmediatamente después hablar-No, no ha pasado nada, pero ya sabes que ahora no le tengo mucha confianza. -¡TENGO HAMBRE!-se oyó gritar a Marina, e inmediatamente la música ceso y salió de la mano con su prima, al ver a Tomoyo bañada en lágrimas y abrazada a Isma pensó de todo-¡Cacho pervertido!-le grito, mientras que su prima la miraba con miedo-¡Suelta a mi amiga!. -¡Tomoyo!¿Estas bien?-Sakura se acercó a ella. -Estoy bien, solo ha sido un momento-la chica le sonrió y se alejo de la sala. -¡Ah!-exclamó de repente la chica rubia-Hoy se me ha cortado la conexión con Isabela, Jessy y Ben, alguien no quiere que nos comuniquemos-lo dijo con una tranquilidad inusitada. -¡Y NOS LO DICES AHORA!-le gritó Shaoran-¡Uf! ¿Qué haremos contigo?. -Pos no se-reconoció ella-Vamos Marquitos, te vas a tener que volver a duchar. -¿Estas insinuando que me duche contigo?-le preguntó el sueco con carita de inocente. -Si lo haces, te olvidas de eso que tienes abajo-la chica lanzó una carcajada al igual que Sakura cuando vio la cara de todos los chicos-¡Ala!- tomo con la mano contraria a la que tenía a su prima a la japonesa-Nosotras nos vamos y así tendréis intimidad para una conversación de hombres. -Solo espero que no se limite a sexo y fútbol-se rió también Sakura, mientras ambas volvían a la casa, con la pequeña Sandra sin entender nada. -Creo que a Sakura le hace daño estar con Marina-afirmó el chino-antes no decía estas cosas. -Eriol, dime ¿qué ha pasado con Tomoyo?-preguntó Ismael, de repente la reencarnación de Clow sonrió-Esta muy rara, no te mira, no te habla, no se ríe contigo... -Bueno, ayer hice una tontería y, bueno, le di un beso-todos lo miraron- Pero eso a ti no debería de importarte, al fin y al cabo estoy seguro de que tu le habrás dado muchos. -¡Dios mío!-exclamó Marc-El alcohol es malísimo. -Bueno, yo hice algo parecido a Sakura, pero creo que no nos lo tomaron en cuenta, al fin y al cabo a las mujeres si no se les habla claro no se enteran de nada-Shaoran se dispuso a salir de la sala, y todos los de más le siguieron-Son más raras que un perro verde. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* -¡Bueno!-exclamó Sheresade muy contenta-Por fin nos reunimos de nuevo los ocho. Los pilares negros estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el restaurante del hotel, estaban planeando algo para esta noche. -Cada uno ira a por su contraparte-dijo Philippo, que era quien llevaba el mando-Bueno, vosotros hacer lo que queráis, pero yo voy a ir a por la mía. -No opino igual-la voz de Nahuel se oyó-Soy incapaz de atacar a Jessy. -¿Ya la llamas por el nombre?-se burló Vladimir, el cuál estaba muy concentrado en su tablero de ajedrez electrónico-¿Qué será lo próximo?¿Llamarla cariño?. -Bueno, creo que estoy en la misma situación que él-afirmó Sheresade- No puedo matar a Ben. -Mientras puedas dejarlo desarmado y le hagas un par de heridas sobra-la voz fría de Zaira se oyó en la mesa-Realmente sois patéticos, os dejáis llevar demasiado por los sentimientos. -Todas las personas tienen sentimientos-hablo de repente Dafne-Tu también los tienes, sino no estarías aquí, al igual que el resto. -Yo-sonrió con inocencia Gloria-quiero cumplir los deseos de mi padre y ayudar a que la historia no se vuelva a repetir. -¿Quieres decir?-pregunto Philippo-Estas aquí por una promesa a tu padre- ella negó con la cabeza. -No, en realidad cuando era niña una gitana me leyó la mano-suspiro y miro hacia la araña de cristal que había en el techo de la estancia-Me dijo que yo sería alguien importante, que ayudaría a salvar a la Tierra por segunda vez en ochocientos años, pero que antes tenía que cometer un par de errores- la chica miro a Philippo-Claro que también quiero demostrarle a Shaoran Li que soy mejor que él con la espada, eso es más bien una cuestión de orgullo- miro a William, el chico de ojos verdes estaba con su lap top y un móvil al lado que le daba conexión a Internet-¿Que haces?-la chica se levantó y se puso detrás de él. -Ahora miro mi correo-vio uno bastante extraño, no tenía remitente, lo abrió-¡OH DIOS MIO!-exclamó el muchacho, su compañera que estaba detrás de él se cayo al suelo-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?. Viendo que ambos estaban en Sock Vladimir giro el portátil y todos pudieron verlo, las palabras; Comienza el juego Y detrás una foto, todos al verla tuvieron diferentes reacciones, desde los llantos de Sheresade, al cambio de cara de Zaira de una fría a una de asco o la cara de horror de Nahuel y el grito ahogado de Dafne, los único que mantenían la serenidad eran Vladimir y Philippo. -Si quieren guerra-se oyó la voz de William en tono triste-La tendrán. -Ahora no debéis tener compasión-afirmó Philippo mientras miraba a la pelirroja y al chico neocelandés-Es la guerra. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* -En serio, ¿esta no puede ser Marina?-los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras que en su regazo había un álbum de fotos abierto, a su lado unos cuantos más y al otro Tomoyo. -Si, no hay duda alguna, es ella-respondió el sueco cogiendo el álbum y mirando la foto-Con el pelo corto y vestida como un chico, parece un mari macho. -Te he oído afeminado-el chico se puso blanco, ella estaba justo en la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano y vestida con una falda larga negra y un jersey sin mangas y de cuello alto granate-¿En serio no queréis venir?- preguntó la chica mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de al lado y se ponía los zapatos. -No creo que aguantara una fiesta como la de ayer-aseguro Shaoran, el cual se cogía su cabeza-Además estoy muy cansado. -Lo mismo digo-afirmó Eriol-Por no decir que las locas de tus amigas nos harían beber, y no gracias una resaca ya es suficiente. -Bueno, nadie os obligo a beber-afirmo Sakura mientras le arrebataba a Marc el álbum que ella tenía antes en sus manos-así que no culpéis a otras personas. -Vaya, que mona en esta foto-sonrió Tomoyo mirando una que era un poco más grande que el resto-Vestido rosa, pelo recogido y tocando el violín. -Recuerdo el violín-sonrió la chica y miro a Marc-Pero tu cabeza lo recuerda más, ¿verdad que si?. -No me lo recuerdes-el chico se toco la cabeza, justo donde tenía la cicatriz-Me dolió más que la resaca de hoy. -¿De que hablan estos dos?-pregunto en un susurro la chica de cabello azabache a su mejor amiga, la cual solo atinó a encogerse de hombros. -Pues-la voz de Ariadna se oyó por detrás, tomo la foto en sus manos y se rió-que esta foto fue tomada el mismo día que este par se conocieron y bueno, lástima de violín, termino reventado en la cabeza de Marcus.-todos, menos Eriol, miraron sorprendidos a Marina. -Que sepáis que lo hice en defensa propia, él empezó la pelea y no iba a dejar que me ganase-lo decía como si tuviese toda la razón del mundo. -Ya, como si tu, loca, no me pegases suficiente, todavía me duelen tus arañazos-se defendió el sueco. -Bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, así que me voy-se dispuso a salir de la estancia cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo. -Marina, inspección de bolso-la chica rodó los ojos y se acercó a su madre, le entregó el bolso y esta lo abrió mirando a ver si lo llevaba todo-Vale, ¿y las gafas de sol, para que las quieres? -Eran las seis de la mañana....-cantaba mientras tomaba el bolso de las manos de su madre y salía de la sala-O más tarde, no se a que hora volveré, no me esperes levantada-se oyó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. -¿Ha dicho.....seis de la mañana?-preguntó Eriol a Marc. -¡Buf!-bufó el chico mientras le decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Y que cuando te levantes no este ella llegando, solo espero que se controle. -¿Qué se controle?-preguntaron todos a la vez. -Mejor dejémoslo así-suspiro el sueco. -Por cierto-pregunto curiosa Tomoyo-¿a dónde ha ido? -Ha dicho que de cena con sus amigas y luego a ver el castillo de fuegos artificiales-afirmó Ariadna-Pero nunca se sabe, tal vez ahora dice eso y luego es otra cosa, como sino la conociera, siendo hija de quien es-la mujer se fue murmurando cosas hacia la cocina. -Mira Sakurita-llegó Kero volando desde la parte de arriba de la casa-He encontrado más álbumes de fotos en la habitación de Marina-de las pequeñas patitas de la forma falsa del guardián se cayó uno de dichos álbumes y no por la página adecuada. -¿Y esto?-pero antes de que Eriol pudiese tomar el álbum una mano fue más rápida. -Keroberos, ¿no te han dicho nunca que la curiosidad mato al gato?-Marcus había cerrado de golpe el libro y se lo llevaba de vuelta a su sitio. -¿Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Shaoran confundido-¿Qué no querrá que veamos?-todos se miraron unos a otros, ahora la curiosidad la tenían los cinco.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Marc subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, no sabía si alguien la había visto, pero eso le daba igual, bueno tampoco es que le diera igual, no tenía ganas de tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre las fotos. Eran demasiado comprometedoras. No fue hacia la habitación de Marina, sino que se metió en la que en esa casa era la suya, ahí seguía todo igual que como cuando se despertó después de quedar inconsciente por aquel violinazo. Se sentó al borde la cama y abrió el álbum por la primera página. "Marcus y yo" (primer encuentro normal) se veía una foto de dos niños, claro, de ellos dos en la playa con diez años. Si no recordaba mal esa foto se la hicieron al día siguiente de su incidente por eso él llevaba una gorra. Pasaba las páginas, fotos de ambos con sus amigos, sin ellos, diez, once, doce años, trece......cuando llego al catorce se detuvo, la foto que no le gustaba que nadie viese, no sabía quien la había tomado, pero ahora le estaba muy agradecido, en parte, de este modo sabía que lo que habían vivido juntos no había sido un sueño, sonrió hacia si mismo y paso de página, cambiaba el año y también el estilo de las fotos, sobretodo habían de sus amigos, de ella, viajes de fin de curso, verano, con Benjamín e Isabella, en Hong Kong, Inglaterra.........demasiados buenos recuerdos. Miro la última página y se quedo alucinando, la foto de nochevieja, la foto que ambos se habían hecho bailando, leyó lo escrito; "Hong Kong nochevieja, tal vez la última" se quedó frío, estático. Lo que tenía en esos momentos muy claro era que Marina le escondía algo, pero no solo a él, si no a todo el mundo, también a su familia, al resto de sus amigos.... Se quedó pensando en como le podría sacar lo que quería saber cuando de repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. -Marc, vamos a salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo ¿te vienes?-se oyó la delicada voz de Tomoyo, se levantó abrió un poco y le respondió. -No, estoy muy cansado, id vosotros, yo tengo que terminar con la investigación que ha empezado Marina-sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él. -Esta triste-afirmó Sakura-¿Qué crees que le pueda pasar? -Seguro que es por Marina, ella también esta rara, mejor vámonos-le respondió su mejor amiga, mientras ambas abandonaban la estancia. Oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era tumbarse en su cama, quería pensar un poco. Pero antes de que pudiese su cabeza tocar la almohada noto como si alguien o algo lo llamase, una presencia cálida y dulce, miro por la ventana y vio que en el enorme salón de música había luz, ahora sabía que alguien le estaba esperando para hablar.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -Este es el lugar-afirmó Eriol, mientras que llegaban a un parque que estaba un poco lejos de casa de Marina-Si no me equivoco este es el sitio donde solía venir a jugar cuando era pequeña, queda cerca del restaurante de su padre. -Entonces aquí es donde seguramente le lanzaron esa maldición cuando era niña-Shaoran se adentro un poco más y llegaron a la zona de juegos-Se parece al parque del pingüino de Tomoeda-todos miraron a su alrededor, los columpios, toboganes, los bancos alrededor para que se pudieran sentar los padres, un pequeño lago artificial, en el que se reflejaba la luna, si se parecía bastante. -Bueno, será cuestión de que empiece con esto-Sakura soltó la llave de su cuello y empezó a decir su conjuro-¡Oh, llave, que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella!-comenzó a recitar la maestra de las cartas-¡Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder!-la vara comenzó a aumentar en tamaño-¡Yo, Sakura, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado!-y termino con un grito-¡Rompe el sello!-la chica ya tenía su báculo de la estrella en las manos. -¡Genial!-sonrió una Tomoyo cámara en mano-hacia tanto tiempo que no podía tomar imágenes de Sakura en acción, lástima que no tuviese uno de mis vestidos para acompañar la escena-a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza. -Bueno, Sakurita-dijo el guardián del sol, tratándose de dar importancia- sabes que utilizar la carta Returns gasta mucha energía. -No te preocupes Keroberos, esta vez no esta sola, si le ocurre algo siempre estaremos Shaoran y yo para brindarle parte de nuestro poder y traerla de vuelta-sonrió la reencarnación de Clow. -Allá voy-sonrió la chica de ojos verdes. -Ten cuidado, y si te notas cansada vuelve-le advirtió su amigo chino. -Lo haré-sonrió ella-¡Returns, llévame hasta el día en que se cambio el destino de Marina!-la carta se elevó en el aire y dio un brillo rosa, segundos después la maestra de las cartas ya no estaba alli. -Se fue-suspiro Shaoran-espero que todo le vaya bien. -Tranquilo, es una chica muy fuerte-afirmó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en un banco dispuesta a esperar a su amiga. -¿Eriol, te ocurre algo?-preguntó su amigo de ojos ambarinos. La reencarnación de Clow estaba de pie sin hacer ningún gesto, como concentrado. -Shaoran, ¿lo sientes?-su compañero lo miro extrañado, pero cerró los ojos y empezó a notar algo, dos presencias que se acercaban a una gran velocidad. -¡Son ellos!-grito Shaoran. -Muy bien, premio a el descendiente de Clow-una sombra aplaudió desde el cielo, ambos muchachos levantaron su vista y vieron a un chico vestido de forma casual-Debo decir que nunca pensé que fueseis tan tontos de utilizar vuestra magia sabiendo que estábamos nosotros aquí, pero en fin-el muchacho suspiro-Me presentare, me llamo Philippo Stuart y busco a la maestra de las cartas. -Tu eres el que se metió en el cuerpo de Touya-Shaoran estaba que lanzaba chispas-¿Para que quieres a Sakura? -Obviamente para matarla-de repente desapareció y al reaparecer lo hizo justo detrás del chino, al cual tenía amenazado con un enorme báculo, con media luna en su extremo, alrededor de su cuello-Dime donde esta sino el que morirá serás tu. Sin que el chico sud africano se diese cuenta, Li le cogió de la camisa y con una llave lo trató de enviar al suelo, cosa que no consiguió, pero que como mínimo le sirvió para separarlo, inmediatamente después hizo aparecer su espada. -No te diré donde está, eso por encima de mi cadáver-le amenazó dejando claramente que no se iba a rendir sin luchar. -No pienso malgastar mis fuerzas en ti-miro hacia un árbol, sonrió y desapareció-Mejor será que lo haga otra persona-resonó su voz en todo el parque. -Tomoyo-Eriol estaba justo al lado de la chica, la cual no se movía para nada, parecía estar rígida-Tomoyo-repitió él-¿estas bien?. -¿Tomoyo?-ahora era la bestia del sello, la cual había permanecido a su lado todo el rato, la chica se levantó y dejó caer su cámara de video, rompiéndose esta-¡La cámara!-exclamó el pequeño guardián. -Yo-se oyó maliciosa la voz de la chica-si estoy bien-se puso de pie ante Eriol y levantó la mirada-La pregunta en realidad es, ¿estás tu bien?-la mirada congelaría a cualquiera. -Comienza el juego, Clow-dijo una voz de mujer y dos personas aparecieron en distintos lugares del parque, una se abalanzó directamente sobre Shaoran y la otra estaba encima de la torre de toboganes-Ahora sabrás lo que digo- pudo ver la cara de la chica, pelo corto y rubio y los ojos azules muy fríos. -¡Ahora morirás!-sonaron a la vez la voz de Tomoyo y de aquella chica, y en las manos de la japonesa surgió una espada. Mientras Shaoran luchaba contra Philippo como podía, pero este no dejaba de arremeterle tanto con el báculo como con pequeños conjuros, que hacían más difícil su defensa, en un movimiento, su espada se fue al suelo y quedo a merced de su contrincante. Mientras tanto en el pasado........ Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue que el frío se había incrementado, vio como estaba justo en el mismo lugar que había realizado el conjuro, a su espalda habían columpios, pero se dio cuenta de que no eran exactamente los mismos, estos eran más antiguos, columpios hechos de metal y madera, mucho más rudimentarios. De repente sintió una presencia conocida. -¡Vamos abuelita!-una niña de no más de cinco años tironeaba a una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de cincuenta, la niña llevaba unos pantalones de color azul y una chaqueta en rosa, con empuñadoras hechas de borreguito en blanco, las botitas eran del mismo color, y en la cabeza un sombrero azul de lana, del cual salían dos trenzas rubias, sujetadas por dos gomitas que tenían un animalito de plástico. -¡Marina! Ves con cuidado, que te puedes hacer daño-dijo alarmada la mujer. -Esa es Marina-afirmó Sakura sin sorprenderse demasiado, era un nervio puro, corría de un lado al otro, cambiaba de columpio, ahora el tobogán, ahora a subirse sobre un torreón de hierros-Menuda niña hiperactiva, su abuela esta súper cansada, espera ¿SU ABUELA?-Sakura estaba sorprendidísima- No puede ser, ¿o si? Se llevan mal, pero todo empezó cuando ella tenía doce años, aquí debe de tener unos cuatro o cinco. -Marina, yo me voy a sentar, ves a jugar con los otros niños-la mujer ahora tenía el pelo castaño termino sentándose en uno de los bancos, y sacó un libro de su bolso, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su nieta. Sakura dejo de mirar a la mujer y siguió a la pequeña Marina, la cual estaba hablando con un niño. -Hola-dijo la pequeña Marina-¿cómo te llamas?-el niño vestido con unos vaqueros ,una chaqueta marrón y gorrito de cazador que le tapaba el pelo frunció el ceño-¿No me entiendes?-la niña puso uno de sus deditos en su mentón, pensando de donde sería aquel niño. -Hola-se oyó otra pequeña voz en inglés, parece que el primero de los dos niños reacciono, ahora el que hablaba era un niño con pantalón negro y cazadora gris y con un gorro de lana en verde-¿cómo te llamas?-la pregunta era específicamente para la niña-¿quieres jugar?. -Ella estaba jugando conmigo-le enfrentó cara a cara el pequeño en vaqueros- Además es mi novia-y la cogió por los hombros, ella puso cara de no entender nada, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos?. -Eso no te lo crees ni tu, además yo quiero que juegue conmigo con sus poderes, para después poderme quedar con ellos-estaban discutiendo sin darse cuenta de que la niña los estaba entendiendo. -Sabes, eres un ladrón, engatusas a niñas bonitas-la niña con trenzas se puso totalmente roja, ¿bonita, ella?-para luego quedarte con lo que quieres. -Dime tu nombre-los ojos del pequeño de gorro verde, así como su voz cambiaron, haciéndose más tenebrosa-No te vas a meter en mis planes-de las manos del niño salió una esfera de poder, que les lanzó a ambos-Ahora sabrás con quien te has metido. Una sacudida de tierra en todo el parque, madres huyendo con sus hijos aterrorizados, muchos de estos llorando, cayéndose debido al movimiento de tierra y alli estaban los tres, un pequeño de ojos malévolos y otros dos que permanecían juntos con un escudo protector a su alrededor. -¡Basta los dos!-grito ella-¿Qué has hecho?-se acercó con pasos seguros hacia el pequeño de enfrente, cuando de las manos de este surgió otra esfera-¡Muro de agua!-de las pequeñas manitas salió una pared del liquido que detuvo la esfera y la deshizo. -Tu....., tu te pareces a ella-se acercó y sonrió-Sabes, no serás ella pero pienso hacerte tan desgraciada como lo fui yo por su culpa-iba a lanzar otra de sus esferas de magia cuando otra igual a la que estaba haciendo le dio. -¡No dejare que le hagas daño!-el niño con chaqueta marrón estaba de pie desafiándolo. -Con este cuerpo no puedo hacer nada-se giro y la miro de nuevo-Serás desgraciada-junto sus manos murmuró unas palabras en una lengua desconocida y una rayo salió de ellas atravesando a la niña-Solo un beso de amor verdadero puede romper este hechizo, y tu solo eres una niña que no sabe lo que es eso-y el niño desapareció. -¿Qué me ha hecho?-la niña cayó de rodillas en el suelo, cuando vio que una mano se le tendía delante, levantó la vista y vio a aquel niño que además de salvarla le había dicho que era bonita, la tomo-Gracias-pero nada más terminar esta palabra noto como unos labios torpes se posaban sobre los suyos, estos enseguida se separaron. Y ella al mirarlo a los ojos enrojeció. -Eres distinta y me gustas-le dijo el niño, antes de salir corriendo. -¿¡Como te llamas!?-gritó ella, el niño se giro y con una gran sonrisa dijo. -Me llamo...... Una fuerza estaba devolviendo a Sakura de nuevo hacia al presente, justo en el momento en que aquel pequeño iba a decir su nombre. -Todavía no es tiempo de que se revelen todos los secretos-esa voz ella la conocía-Algunos deben de ser guardados para que los descubra el corazón, así que guarda este secreto-la voz paro y noto como tocaba suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo que vio no era demasiado alentador, había empezado una batalla. ****************************************************************************  
****************************** Estaba ya en frente de la sala de música, no sabía si tocar o entrar directamente, pero una voz lo saco de sus dudas. -Marcus, por favor, entra-la voz era dulce y ya vieja, el muchacho obedeció y entró-Pensé que no vendrías. -La llamada era bastante insistente, no podía dejar de venir-la vio alli, sentada en uno de los sillones que había en la sala, al lado de ella una mesita con un par de carpetas llenas de partituras. -Por favor, siéntate-y le señalo el sillón que había justo en frente de ella. -¿Qué quiere de mi Bridgitte?-preguntó insistentemente-Se que nunca le he gustado, no tendría porque comenzar a gustarle ahora. -Eso de que nunca me has gustado no es cierto-le respondió la anciana-Todo empezó cuando le llenaste a mi nieta la cabeza con pajaritos y comenzaste a llevarla al camino peligroso. -No la entiendo-admitió el muchacho de ojos azules mirando a la anciana- Explíquese. -Todos pensáis que le tengo manía a mi nieta-el muchacho se quedó sorprendido-Que me llevo mal con ella, que la he obligado a ser y hacer lo que yo he querido-sin querer su joven acompañante afirmó-¡No es cierto! Tan solo la estaba protegiendo. -¿Protegiendo?-el chico se levantó de golpe y golpeo la mesa-Usted lo único que le hacía era daño, con sus exigencias y sus tonterías, ella ansiaba ser libre, poder hacer lo que quisiese, ser una chica que tomase sus propias decisiones-frunció el ceño-En mi diccionario la palabra protección no lleva incluida la tristeza y el dolor-pareció tranquilizarse y volvió a sentarse. Un silencio incómodo se adueño de la sala, que fue roto por el andar de la mujer hacia las estanterías en las cuales había una gran cantidad de fotos y trofeos, tomó una de ellas y hablo. -Parecía tan feliz cada vez que bailaba en un torneo, cada vez que se subía aun escenario, al principio disfrutaba, pero cuando más la vi sonreír fue en esta actuación-giro la foto y se la mostró al sueco, que abrió sus ojos de forma enorme, ahí estaba la foto de su primer baile juntos. -Usted que sabrá, jamás estuvo alli-le reprochó el chico. -Te equivocas, siempre estaba entre las gradas, mirando como se ponía nerviosa, como disfrutaba con cada actuación de sus rivales, sonriéndote y tranquilizándote cuando aún ella estaba más nerviosa-la mujer suspiro-Te aprecio mucho Marcus, porque la has hecho más feliz que nadie en este mundo. -Sigue sufriendo-afirmó él-Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. -Por supuesto que puedes hacer-le sonrió la anciana de modo muy sincero- Recupera su corazón y haz que deje de ser tan cabezota, estoy segura de que lo lograras, tienes mi permiso para abordarla donde y cuando quieras-Marc estaba demasiado sorprendido, aquella mujer lo estaba alentando a que saliese con su nieta, cuando jamás había aprobado la relación-Quiero verla sonreír una vez más como cuando era una niña y solo tu lo lograras. -Yo., esto-la mujer, dejo la foto en su sitio, avanzó hasta él y le tomo de las manos. -Por el amor que le tienes a mi nieta prométeme que la harás feliz. -Suena como si usted fuese a morir pronto. -Soy vieja Marcus-le sonrió la anciana-pero quiero tener el perdón de mi nieta y explicarle porque le hice lo que le hice, por no decir que me encantaría volverla a ver con un violín en sus manos. -Le dije esto a su nieta la primera vez que hable en serio con ella-la anciana lo miro extrañada-Dígale como se siente y pronuncie sus deseos de verla tocar de nuevo, todo saldrá bien.-ambos sonrieron, tenían mucho en común. El silencio volvió a la sala y ambos miraron hacia fuera. -Ellos, están aquí-la anciana le dio una señal de afirmación-Ves con cuidado y vigila que no haga muchas tonterías, cuando volváis quiero hablar con los ocho. Marc salió corriendo de la sala, necesitaría un mínimo de veinte minutos para llegar hasta el lugar donde había sentido la presencia de su contraparte, la batalla había empezado. ****************************************************************************  
******************************** Gente, mucha gente, mirase hacia donde mirases había gente. Se encontraban en la zona del puente de la Peineta*, el lugar exacto donde estaban preparados los cañones en donde se iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, el castillo de aquella noche. -¡Tengo sed!-exclamó por ni se sabe la vez Elena en menos de dos minutos- Pero quiero ver el castillo. -No te preocupes-se ofreció Natasha-si no os movéis de aquí yo voy a por una botella de agua al bar de aquí al lado-y la chica desapareció entre la gente. -Nath, esperadme-le dijo Marina que salió inmediatamente después de ella, algo no iba bien. La chica de pelo largo había conseguido salir del gentío y se dirigió hacia el susodicho bar, lo que no notaba era que alguien la perseguía. Mientras Marina iba buscándola con la mirada, no podía tardar mucho en dar con ella, debía de estar cerca. Natasha se acercó hasta el bar, pero en un momento determinado, alguien la cogió de la mano y le dio un tirón hacia atrás, metiendola en un callejón, le tapo la boca y desapareció. -Esto ha sido......-murmuró su amiga en lo bajo-¡NO! NATASHA-grito desesperada y salió corriendo al contrario que el resto de la gente, ellos hacia la zona del castillo de fuegos artificiales y ella en dirección a la ciudad de las artes y las ciencias. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* -WATERY-se oyó un grito fuerte de la Card Master, de su báculo surgió un chorro de agua que hizo que Philippo soltase a Shaoran-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba. -Yo si, pero mira a Eriol-ambos miraron en dirección a su compañero. El chico ingles había conseguido detener la espada con la que le atacaba Tomoyo con su báculo, claro que antes de lograrlo la chica le había hecho un corte en la mejilla y se había llevado unos cuantos mechones de pelo. -¡Tomoyo, vuelve en ti!-gritaba Kero en su forma original. -Ya estoy en mi -le dijo la chica, mientras volvía a atacar a Eriol, daba estocadas muy certeras, como si de un verdadero espadachín se tratase-solo quiero que me devuelva mis recuerdos. -¿Qué Clow, te gusta mi marioneta?-sonrió cínicamente la rusa. -¡Zaira!-exclamó de repente Philippo, el cual había abandonado la batalla y estaba en el aire mirando como luchaban el resto-Vamonos, ya la tienen. -¡Oh, jolines, ahora que me divertía!-la chica puso una mueca de desagrado que pronto cambió por una maliciosa-Levita-conjuro y de este modo logro que Tomoyo la siguiese por el aire-Es un buen seguro de vida, lástima que morirá si en menos de veinticuatro horas no me das tu báculo Clow-una carcajada salió de los labios-porque supongo que la poseedora de la llave de los elementos ya estará medio muerta.-ambos huyeron llevándose consigue a la mejor amiga de Sakura. -Sigámosles-dijo Eriol-No les voy a dar ni veinticuatro horas, no matarán a Tomoyo ni conseguirán el báculo-tenía un brillo en la mirada. -¡Kero!-exclamó su dueña-Tu lleva a Shaoran y a Eriol a tu espalda, yo utilizare a Fly. En pocos segundos ya estaban volando por el cielo de la pequeña ciudad de Marina, dirección ciudad de Valencia. -Noto ocho presencias concentradas en un mismo lugar-Shaoran se concentro más-Marina y Marc van en camino, pero, y aunque no os lo creáis también noto Ben, Isabela y Jessy-miro a Sakura que iba justo a su lado flotando con unas alas en su espalda-Creo que esto es la batalla final. -Sakura, ¿qué viste en el pasado?-preguntó Eriol tratando de calmar el ambiente. -Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso-dijo Keroberos con su ahora potente voz-estamos muy cerca. -Es allí-señalo Sakura donde tres edificios blancos se erguían imponentes e iluminados, era una obra arquitectónica y de ingeniería preciosa y aun estaba inacabada. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Marcus corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas, había tomado prestada la moto de Marina que tenía alli, y no le había hecho ninguna gracia a pesar de que esta era una scooter bastante vieja, pero decidió dejarla en un lugar próximo a donde había notado las presencias, frente a él la Ciudad de las Artes y las ciencias, todavía inacabada, pero con parte de sus paseos y de sus fuentes ya terminados, los lagos artificiales estaban frente a él, vio como algo o alguien se movía entre las sombras, llevando a alguien en brazos, cuando uno de los focos ilumino la cara de la chica. -Natasha-ahora el cañón de luz le dio al captor en la cara-¿¡William!?. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Trataba de no tropezarse y caerse con los zapatos que llevaba, misión bastante difícil cuando el tacón a pesar de ser ancho tiene 10 cm de altura, por no decir que la falda era larga, oyó el sonido de los primeros avisos, el castillo había empezado, pero no era momento de entretenerse. Siguió corriendo, cuando se fue a tropezar y caer justo delante de un grupo de chicos. -Guapa, ¿te has hecho daño?-le preguntó uno de ellos con cara de malas intenciones-¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?. La chica lo ignoro, sencillamente se agacho tomo uno de las costuras de la falda y de un fuerte tirón rasgo la tela hasta que la raja llegó a casi los muslos, repitió el proceso con el otro lado. -¿Eres sorda guapa, o que?-el chico la tomó de un brazo y Marina ni corta ni perezosa le metió una patada en sus partes nobles. -Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima-trató de levantarse y pegarle con el puño pero la chica lo esquivo y siguió corriendo, noto que el grupo de chicos la perseguía. -Es por vuestro bien-la chica arrancó literalmente su cruz del cuello-Por la cruz de las aguas, que el poder de los elementos venga a mi, yo te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado,¡ROMPE EL SELLO!-inmediatamente después se giro a los chicos-AQUA-quedaron totalmente empapados por una enorme lengua del líquido elemento, al desaparecer está Marina había desaparecido. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Avanzó de forma lenta, evitando los lagos artificiales, con las chica en sus brazos. La miro bien, era muy parecida a Marina, pelo rubio, un cuerpo normal, no muy blanca de piel..... -¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Dafne quien lo esperaba al pie del L´Hemisferic, un edificio que parecía un ojo-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy guapa!-la chica se acercó para verla de cerca, mientras que él la tumbaba en el suelo-Pero, no emite ningún tipo de poder. -Bueno, voy a quitarle esa cruz y nos vamos-el chico se concentró-en menos de dos minutos estarán el resto aquí, y los van persiguiendo-comenzó a poner sus manos en el cuello de la chica-lo mejor será que nos marchemos antes de que descubran nada-cuando poso sus manos se quedo de piedra-No lleva ningún colgante. -Obvio-se oyó una voz, que hizo a ambos levantar la vista-porque no es ella a quien buscas. -Marcus.....-murmuró el canadiense. Efectivamente, alli estaba el sueco con su arco en la mano y detrás el carcaj con las flechas-Así que finalmente si que eras tu, vaya sorpresa-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. -¡¡OOOHHHHH!!!-grito Dafne-Estas más guapo a la luz que no entre las penumbras-y le sonrió a Will-Tu amiguita se viene conmigo-unas lianas rodearon el cuerpo inconsciente de Natasha, que pronto quedo suspendida sobre la fachada del edificio que tenían al lado. -Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver-Marc sacó una flecha y apuntó-Lo pasarás mal si no haces lo que te digo. -¿Te crees que puedes conmigo?-el canadiense sacó una llave de su cuello, que pronto se agrandó transformándose en un báculo negro con un enorme sol dorado en su punta-La verdad, no creo que puedas conmigo. -No, si no soy yo el que se va a enfrentar a ti-el sueco bajo el arco-La persona que se va a enfrentar a ti esta justo.... -¡Justo detrás!-se oyó un grito. William se giro y tal como lo hizo recibió una patada en la cara, que le hizo bastante daño, ya que el zapato de quien se la había dado llevaba tacón. En la confusión Marc había lanzado una de sus flechas cortando las ataduras de Natasha y recogiéndola rápidamente en el aire, Dafne no pudo hacer nada. William levantó la cabeza, como no queriendo mirar, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con quien menos esperaba. -Marina.....tu.....-tartamudeo el chico de ojos verdes. -¿Cómo te has atrevido a secuestrar a una de mis amigas?-le dijo acercándose visiblemente furiosa-¿Cómo?-la chica detuvo su avance justo delante de él. -Pensaba que ella era mi contraparte, y no tu-le sonrió tristemente-Parece que la suerte nunca esta de mi lado. -Para mi tampoco es grata la situación, créeme-le dijo ella volviendo a su jovialidad de siempre-pero en fin, es esto lo que buscas, ¿no?-le mostró su báculo-Pues tendrás que pelear conmigo si lo quieres. -Parece que llega la caballería-sonrió Dafne cuando vio a Phillipo y a Zaira en el aire, con una tercera persona a la que no conocía-¿Quién es? -Es mi marioneta-sonrió la rusa-verdad que es bonita-tuvo que esquivar una gran lengua de agua que fue directa hacia ella, fijo su mirada en Marina, y luego miro a Marc, quien estaba de pie con Natasha en el suelo protegiéndola-Así que te equivocaste, ¿eh?. -Suelta a Tomoyo-le dijo con rabia Marc-Tu has sido la que ha roto su amistad con Eriol, tu has sido la que la ha manipulado. -¡Oh cállate!-y le mando un rayo de fuego. Marc estaba paralizado en su sitio, no creía poder detenerlo y tampoco iba a dejar a su amiga sola y desprotegida, cuando un muro de agua se irguió delante de él y de Natasha. -¡Zaira!-se oyó una voz desde el cielo-Yo soy tu contraparte-Eriol salto de Keroberos y levitó hacia el suelo. -Vaya, así que al final habéis venido a ayudar a vuestros amiguitos- Phillipo puso una mueca de asco-¡me conmueve!-dio un silbido y aparecieron cuatro personas más. -Parece que nos han rodeado-admitió Marina-¡Hola Nahuel!-le saludo muy alegre, al resto les surgió una gota. -¡Hola Marie!-le respondió este. -Vaya, que leales sois-se burlo Shaoran-Primero manipuláis a Tomoyo, segundo secuestráis a una de las amigas de Marina y tercero venís todos contra cinco. -Tranquilo, si la que se ha de enfrentar a ti soy yo-le sonrió Gloria desde abajo mostrando su espada-Al que lo toque lo mato-dijo a sus compañeros- ¿Entendido?. -Bueno-apareció una persona enorme, sosteniendo una enorme hacha-creo que sería más justo si luchásemos ocho contra ocho, ¿no creéis chicas?-sonrió Ben, el cual apareció en esos momentos con Isabela y Jessy. -¡Oh!-le surgió una sonrisita burlona a Vladimir-¿Qué tal, cornuda?-la última palabra la dijo con despreció y aumento más su sonrisa. -Lo siento chicos, tendréis que perdonarme, pero yo no aguanto más-salió disparada hacia el noruego y trato de darle un puñetazo. De este modo comenzaron las batallas individuales, bueno, no todas. -Benny...-le dijo Sheresade cuando lo tenía en frente-Perdóname-de las manos de la chica surgió un chacram-Pero no puedo perdonar lo que nos habéis hecho-la chica levantó la cabeza con lágrimas-¡NUNCA!-y se lanzó sobre él. El chico la esquivo con facilidad, y tomo sus muñecas inmovilizándola justo delante de él, pero lo que el chico no se esperaba era que ella levantase la pierna lo suficiente como para pegarle en la cara y hacer que inmediatamente le soltase. -Eso ha sido ruin Shere-le dijo el chico tocándose la nariz, la cual en esos momentos sangraba. -Más ruin ha sido lo que nos habéis hecho vosotros-la chica lanzó el chacram hacia el chico, que evito como pudo al objeto volador cortante, pero lo que no se esperaba fue el doble ataque de la chica-Dioses de los vientos, venid en mi ayuda-una ráfaga de viento hizo caer al chico al suelo, e inmediatamente después pudo ver como el chacram que había esquivado daba media vuelta y se volvia sobre él, tomo su hacha y lo desvió, volviendo a las manos de la chica. -Mi turno-sonrió y clavo su hacha en el suelo, provocando un terremoto y abriendo una grieta en el suelo. -¡Benny!-se oyó el grito de Marina, que estaba a unos metros de él con William al frente con su báculo en alto-No te pases con eso, que te vas a cargar algo-miro a su contrincante y sonrió, al ver que estaba justo al lado de uno de los lagos artificiales-¿Jugamos Will?-le preguntó ella con carita de inocente. -Muestra tus cartas-le siguió él el juego con una sonrisa cínica. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con los báculos en alto y haciéndolos chocar, pero Marina fue mucho más hábil y una vez lo tuvo en frente le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago mandándolo al agua, el chico término empapado de cintura para abajo. -¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer?-le sonrió cínicamente-Pues si que eres torpe-el chico de ojos verdes trato de salir, cuando una gran muralla de agua se lo impidió. -No, no soy torpe, sino inteligente-ahora era ella la que se reía se acercó al lado y entro flotando en el agua-Una-un gran chorro a presión salió del lago hacia el chico-Due-otro chorro hizo correr como pudo al muchacho que debido al agua hacia que sus movimientos fuesen torpes-Tole, catole kile, kilete....-ahora la chica no contaba, sino que cantaba enviándole muchos chorros a presión. -¡Marina, ¿te crees que es buen momento para cantar?-le preguntó un Marc muy atareado en evitar que las lianas y las ráfagas de viento tocasen a Natasha-Me he cansado-dijo en un susurro y dejando desprotegida a Natasha sacó de su carcaj una flecha que se multiplico por diez en dirección a su oponente-¡Marina, protege a Nathy!-y el muchacho se fue en dirección a Dafne que estaba esquivando flechas, sin darse cuenta de que su amiga ya estaba demasiado ocupada, puesto que William con un conjuro de fuego había evitado sus chorros de agua, que ahora se habían transformado en vapor. -Vaya-sonrió Philippo quien miraba a Sakura con una expresión entre burlona y cínica-me pregunto como una niña como tu conseguiría las cartas-la japonesa frunció bastante el ceño-Pero en fin, no sabes en que problema te metiste cuando fuiste nombrada su dueña-el chico empezó a flotar por el aire. -Escúchame... -¡NO TE ESCUCHO!-grito el muchacho que empezó a atacarla con pequeñas esferas de energía de color dorado. -¡Jump!-invoco la Card Master e inmediatamente a sus pies aparecieron unas pequeñas alas que la hicieron saltar y esquivar aquella bola de energía que explotó en una de las fachadas de los edificios, concretamente en el del Museo de las ciencias príncipe Felipe, haciendo que parte de esta se fuese al suelo. -¡Hey!-gritó Marina-Me tenéis harta, no puedo dejar que os carguéis esto- esquivo una de las lenguas de fuego que le enviaba el canadiense-¡Buf! Fuego contra fuego-la cruz de piedra normalmente blanca del báculo de la chica cambio a rojo y de ella surgió una potente lengua de fuego que chocó con la que su contraparte estaba lanzando en esos momentos, provocando una explosión que alcanzó a los que más cerca estaban, en este caso Marc y Dafne y a los autores de dichos ataques, los cuatro terminaron en el suelo con parte del cuerpo ennegrecido, al igual que la fachada de L´hemisferic, que cambio del blanco al negro. -Mira Phillippo, se como murieron tus padres-trató de explicarle a Sakura, la cual esquivo otra de las bolas, solo que esta explotó en uno de los lagos artificiales, haciendo que el agua saliese en todas las direcciones, mojando a todos los que se hallaban cerca. A pesar de eso Jessy y Nahuel se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, las espadas de ambos no paraban de chocar, eso si, ambos tenían ya varios cortes en el cuerpo y las ropas en algunos sitios desgarradas. -Bueno, -dijo Nahuel mientras atacaba sin cesar a Jessy-nuestra próxima cita, ¿para cuando?-en esos momentos paro con la espada de su mano izquierda un estoicazo de la chica de rizos. -Sinceramente-le dijo ella separándose un poco y volviendo a la posición de ataque-no lo se-sonrió y se lanzo en su contra, dando certeramente en la mano del chico y provocando un rasguño del cual brotaba algo de sangre. -Bueno, hay que reconocer que has mejorado-dijo llevándose automáticamente la mano a la boca para quitarse un poco de sangre. -No hagas eso, -le dijo ella desde su posición, justo en frente de él-me da repelus. -¡Uuhm!-le respondió él llevándose de nuevo la mano a la boca-Bueno, sabes, creo que me estoy hartando de jugar limpio-le mostró sus dientes perfectos- Juguemos con agua y fuego-le lanzó una lengua de agua, la chica no se atrevía a defenderse, cuando un gran muro de tierra apareció frente a ella. -Benny-sonrió la chica, cuando vio como apareció a la carrera con Sheresade detrás, se puso al lado de la chica-No puedo hacerle daño-le susurró al oído-me es imposible. -Me pasa exactamente lo mismo-le confesó el chico. Sheresade estaba justo al lado de Nahuel, la chica estaba poniéndole en una de sus manos un trozo de tela que había rasgado de su falda, ella tenía algunas magulladuras, pero no demasiado fuertes. Se miraron los cuatro, al parecer ahora iban a luchar de esta forma, pero un rayo ilumino totalmente el cielo de la Ciudad de las Artes y las ciencias. Exactamente por lo alto de los edificios estaban peleándose Isabela y Vladimir, el noruego parecía estar divertido por la escena, ella tenía su lanza de doble punta en sus manos e iba persiguiéndolo a lo largo de la fachada del Museo de las ciencias, lanzándole rayos que este esquivaba. -Vamos-sonrió él mientras corría mucho más rápido-¿Qué los cuernos de la cabeza no te dejan hacer nada mejor?. -¡Cállate!-apresuro el paso y le dio casi alcance. Estaban llegando al final donde habían unas grandes escaleras que bajaban hasta el suelo-¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre mi? -Bueno, digamos que te llevo vigilando mucho tiempo-le sonrió él, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándola. Sacó un amuleto del bolsillo e invoco la lanza de caballero que vio la primera vez que luchó con él-Ahora al suelo-sonrió y de un rápido movimiento hizo que la tierra temblase a sus pies. La chica comenzó a tambalearse y uno de sus pies falló y se fue rodando escaleras hacia abajo, pero antes en un rápido movimiento había tomado la manga de su adversario haciendo que él también rodase junto a ella. Los escalones les dieron varios golpes, no había forma de parar la caída, hasta que llegaron al descanso de la escalera donde ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza que los hizo caer inconscientes. Por otro lado Shaoran estaba enfrente de Gloria, visiblemente cansado, aquello no era una chica, sino una mujer de armas tomar. -¿Por qué me tienes tanta manía?-se oyó la voz del chino entre el ruido metálico de las espadas y los murmullos de los conjuros. -¿No lo recuerdas, Li?-le sonrió ella mientras le daba una patada en el estómago y lo hacía que se retirase un poco-Cuando teníamos 9 años nos enfrentamos con la espada, claro que tu pensarías que era un chico-ella lo miro y sonrió-Jamás nadie me había vencido con una espada y menos un chico, y para colmo oriental-el muchacho lo miraba extrañado-Por si no lo sabes, mi padre es parte del concilio de Occidente, y ya sabes la competencia que hay-levanto su espada y la hizo chocar con la del chico de cabello marrón- Le prometí a mi padre y a mi misma que te vencería, pero sabes-dijo ella separándose un poco para evitar la patada que le enviaba-creo que me alegro de al fin haber encontrado un contrincante a mi medida..... Un grito que venia de la boca de Sheresade hizo que la chica cortase su discurso, ambos miraban en la misma dirección que la pelirroja junto con Jessy se dirigía, dos personas estaban cayendo por las escaleras de un edificio, al reconocerlas ambos también dejaron de pelear. -Habrá más oportunidades, no te preocupes-le aseguró el chico oriental-esta vez quedamos en tablas. Tal vez la peor parte de la pelea se la estaba llevando Eriol. La reencarnación de Clow tenía la ropa rasgada por todos los lugares. No había realizado ni un solo ataque, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse, mientras Tomoyo, poseída, no le daba tregua y le atacaba una y otra vez. -Tomoyo, por favor, para-le decía el chico con voz un poco suplicante. -Ella no te escucha-sonreía Zaira, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los arcos que componían parte de uno de los paseos-Hará todo lo que yo le diga- dio un chasquido con los dedos y la morena volvió a atacar. De repente una llamarada de fuego fue hacia la chica-¿Qué diablos es esto?-cuando justo en frente de ella vio a Keroberos. -Suelta a Tomoyo, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-le dijo muy enfadado el guardián. Eriol lo miro y como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen conectado la bestia volvió a atacar a la chica de pelo rubio, justo cuando lo hacía Tomoyo parecía aflojar sus fuerzas, momento que fue aprovechado por Eriol para desarmarla con un pequeño golpe en la mano e inmovilizarla con un conjuro. -Vuelve en ti, Tomoyo-le dijo mientras se acercaba, ella forcejeaba tratando de deshacerse de aquella atadura invisible-Somos amigos, no importa el pasado-la chica abrió los ojos-el pasado no volverá, solo son recuerdos-la chica parecía reaccionar-el presente es distinto, vivámoslo-de repente el cuerpo de Keroberos cayó al suelo con una herida en uno de sus costados. Tomoyo se deshizo de las ataduras y recogió de nuevo la espada, Zaira sonrió al ver que se dirigía hacia Eriol con esta en alto. -Parece ser que la palabrería no funciona.....-un fuerte dolor en la pierna hizo que su voz se quebrase, miro hacia abajo y pudo apreciar como aquella espada estaba clavada en su pierna, haciendo que la sangre fluyese abundantemente de esta, alzó la mirada y vio a Tomoyo con una sonrisa triunfante. -Nadie me manipula-le dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocente y girándose para mirar a Eriol-Gracias-Ambos miraron a Kero que había vuelto a su forma prestada y corrieron en su dirección para ayudarlo. La rusa se quito la espada de su pierna y la hizo desaparecer, se retiro la camisa que llevaba y trató de taponar la herida, pero unas manos aparecieron para ayudarla. -Parece que te han hecho daño-le sonrió Nahuel-No debes jugar tan poco en serio, no son niños. -¡Tsk! Tampoco hace tanto daño-el chico presiono un poco más y ella aulló de dolor. Marcus estaba atacando a Dafne, esta tampoco le daba tregua, justo unos metros delante de él Natasha despertaba de su inconsciencia. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Marc con un arco en la mano y apuntando hacia una chica que no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando estas se multiplicaron y estaban encendidas en fuego. Giro su cabeza y vio a Marina con un báculo en su mano y de este salían grandes ráfagas de viento en contra de un chico que le respondía del mismo modo. Y por último estaba Sakura tratando de evitar a un tío con una cara que daba miedo, mientras que en las manos de la japonesa había un báculo rosa con una estrella en su punta, en la otra mano había una carta y mientras que decía su nombre en inglés salía algún ataque relacionado con lo que decía. -Vamos confiesa que fue tu familia la que mato a mis padres-le insistía una y otra vez el Sur africano a la chica de ojos verdes. -Para empezar-le dijo ella-nadie en mi familia posee los poderes que mataron a tus padres-la chica sonrió tristemente-además tu padre te dijo que no buscases venganza. Mi madre lo apreciaba mucho. -¿Tu madre?-el chico sonrió más-Así que fue tu madre la que lo mató-estaba fuera de si, las bolas se incrementaban y una de ellas le fue casi imposible de esquivar a Sakura. -¡Shield!-convocó la Card Captor, pero cuando esta bola reventó hizo desaparecer el escudo, haciendo que Sakura cayese de espaldas al suelo, en ese momento Phillippo se acercó hacia ella. -¡Marc!-grito Natasha al ver como el chico caía al suelo a causa de una de las lianas que manejaba la chica. -No te preocupes-el sueco sonrió mientras que se ponía de pie-Vete de aquí, podrías salir lastimada. La chica lo miro, la camisa rasgada, la cara llena de magulladuras, las piernas no debían estar mejor. -No me voy a ir-negó ella rotundamente. -Vete de una vez-el chico dio la espalda a Dafne-No quiero discutir esto contigo, debes de irte-cosa que ella aprovecho para lanzarle algo puntiagudo, en este caso una especie de ramas con punta muy afilada, cuando el chico notó que se acercaba ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que hizo fue poner su cuerpo para que Nathy no fuese atacada, pero el golpe nunca llego. -¡¡¡MARC!!!-fue el grito que escucho. Cuando se atrevió a mirar comprobó que gran parte de los objetos puntiagudos estaba clavados en el suelo, pero dos estaban atravesando a alguien, ese alguien era Marina, ambos estaban atravesando su brazo derecho. Se desvanecieron y de las heridas surgió el líquido carmesí, esto hizo que la chica soltase su báculo, mientras por su brazo caía la sangre. -Marc, llévate a Natasha lejos de aquí-dijo sin llegar a girarse. -¿Te crees que te voy a dejar sola?-lanzó un montón de flechas hacia Dafne y una hizo blanco en la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta dejase de invocar por un momento. -¡QUE TE VAYAS!-le grito mientras que recogía su báculo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. William se acercaba hacia a ellos, en realidad estaba preocupado por la española, pero no era momento de preocuparse, pronto vio como una de sus piernas no respondía, parecía que no estaba tan ileso como pensaba, siguió caminando para tratar de parar aquello, ya no le encontraba sentido al tener que matar a una de sus mejores amigas. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Una sombra miraba toda la batalla, tal vez correspondía a la misma persona que había realizado un conjuro para que nada de lo que estaban haciendo fuese oído o visto por la gran cantidad de gente que pasaba en esos momentos por alli. -Creo que ya va siendo hora de parar esto-de sus manos surgió una luz blanca que se dividió en cuatro, una vez hizo esto esos cuatro rayos fueron invisibles. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
William se acercaba de forma amenazadora a Sakura, levantó el báculo por la punta dispuesto a clavárselo, pero cuando lo hizo la chica rodó por el suelo y este se clavó en el suelo, mientras él trataba de sacarlo la chica de ojos verdes se levantó. -¡WO.....-y las palabras murieron en su boca, porque notó algo dentro de ella, lo último que vio fue a su contrincante caer también al suelo. -¡Marina!-Marc sujetó a la chica antes de que se fuese de bruces contra el suelo-¡Marina, despierta!-el chico estaba terriblemente preocupado, del brazo de la chica continuaba brotando sangre, y esta le empapaba la camisa. -Tranquilo-le dijo Natasha-Se han desmayado tres personas más. El sueco alzó la vista y pudo ver como cerca de él estaba Sheresade tratando de despertar a William, y unos 200 metros más lejos Shaoran tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos mientras que muy cerca Dafne le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara a Philippo. -Creo-comenzó a hablar Jessy, quien tenía inconsciente en sus brazos a Isabela-que esto ha sido una tontería. -Lo dejamos en tablas-sonrió Gloria-Nos volveremos a ver. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* Una sala circular, hecha de piedra. En el centro una mesa cuadrada y encima de esta cuatro báculos. Uno tenía forma de media luna, el otro era un sol, otro era una cruz y por último uno que tenía forma de cabeza de pájaro. -Clow, ¿siempre eres tan raro?-habló una mujer que estaba sentada en uno de los cuatro sillones que habían en cada uno de los lados de la mesa, su cabello largo y castaño resplandecía con la luz del sol que aparecía por una de las ventanas, mientras que sus ojos verdes sonreían. -En realidad Blanche-le sonrió el mago-cambiara cuando llegue el próximo señor de las cartas. -¿Entonces será un hombre?-preguntó la mujer ansiosa. -No, creo que no-la chica lo miro molesta-Pero nunca se sabe. La puerta se abrió y a la sala entraron dos personas más, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestida con un traje medieval de color azul, a su lado un hombre de facciones árabes y vestido como tal, sus pantalones anchos, pantuflas, camisa y chaleco. -Buenas tardes-dijo educadamente Clow-Creo que debemos de aclarar varios puntos.-las dos personas tomaron asiento, cada uno enfrente de un báculo- Mar-la mujer tenía los ojos aún repletos de lágrimas-no puedes hacer nada por los muertos. -Andre y mi padre, la familia de Omar, parte de tu familia, los amigos de Blanche-la chica se lanzó a llorar-¿Cuándo parara ese demonio?. -Cuando consiga lo que quiere-respondió el hombre árabe que respondía al nombre de Omar, sus ojos color miel miraron a la chica, mientras le tendía un pañuelo-Es decir, a ti. -No creo que se detenga ahí-afirmó Blanche-El poder que a adquirido se le ha ido de las manos, es una máquina ávida de sangre, de muerte y de terror, por algo su poder proviene de las tinieblas. -Pero yo no quería hablaros de eso-afirmó Clow poniéndose serio-En realidad es sobre el sello que hemos creado-todos lo escucharon atentamente-Para sellarlo se necesitan las cuatro llaves, pero para abrirlo con dos contrarias es suficiente. -¿Cómo que contrarias?-preguntó Mar. -Tu llave y la de Blanche son contrarias-señalo Omar-Vuestros poderes son diferentes, pero eso no tiene mucho que ver, es un modo de hacer esto más seguro. -No se cuanto puede durar el sello-Blanche lo miro horrorizada. -Entonces, aunque lo sellemos volverá a aparecer-la mujer apretó sus manos contra los brazos del sillón-Será horrible. -Por eso Omar y yo-continuo Clow-hemos pensado que lo mejor será que nuestras llaves no se encuentren nunca, por no decir que necesitamos más guardianes, sino para los que vengan detrás nuestro sería demasiado-todos en la sala lo escuchaban atentamente-Con el paso de los años el oráculo de los concilios elegirá a 16 personas, multiplicándose de este modo por cuatro los que protegerán las llaves para que no vuelva a surgir ese poder. -Nos dividiremos y estaremos enfrentados en cierta forma-continuo Omar-Los pilares mágicos de la Tierra, 8 por el lado blanco y 8 por el lado negro. Los báculos de Clow y Mar formaran el lado blanco, el tuyo Blanche y el mío el lado negro. -Entonces si lo encerramos volverá-dijo tristemente Mar-y volverá a por mi. -Pero, ¿tu te vas a reencarnar?-le preguntó Clow. -No-afirmó ella-Pero me buscará y se confundirá con mi sucesora-de repente la mujer se mareo-Perdón-dijo al ver la cara de sus compañeros-Es que llevo un tiempo con mareos y vómitos-les sonrió a todos-porque a pesar de que André este muerto, me ha dejado a nuestro hijo en mi vientre-todos en la sala sonrieron. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Marina se despertó en su habitación. Miro hacia su brazo derecho, totalmente vendado de arriba abajo, sin embargo no parecía que hubiesen heridas muy profundas, alguien le había aplicado magia curativa, tal vez su madre o su hermana. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero este aumento por segundos, decidió bajar a la cocina a tomarse un analgésico para tratar de detenerlos. Iba pensando en lo que había soñado, era tan confuso. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sakura también se despertó en mitad de la noche, pudo ver a Tomoyo dormida en la cama de al lado, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sintió sed y salió de la habitación con sigilo para bajar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua. Una vez que bajó las escaleras oyó el murmullo de música. Allí, sentada en el sofá estaba Marina, con una jarra de agua en su lado y una caja de analgésicos, miraba videos de hacia algunos años. -¿Recordando el pasado?-le preguntó la japonesa, la española dio un salto, no la había notado. -Me has asustado-reconoció ella, y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse, ella se sentó en su lado-¿Quieres agua?-y le ofreció su vaso, que la Card Master cogió y se llevo a la boca-¿Has visto que mono era Marc cuando niño?-la chica señalo a la televisión, ahí se podía ver a cuatro niños de blanco, de unos diez años, ellos con pantalón y camisa, y ellas con faldita corta, botas y un top-Y los otros somos Iris, Ismael y yo-sonrió con tristeza-El primer baile de los cuatro primos, que tiempos aquellos en los que vivía sin preocupaciones. Se hizo el silencio en la sala, mientras que de la tele surgía un murmullo apenas audible o entendible. -Marina....-rompió el silencio la chica de ojos verdes-Use a Returns, para ver lo que había ocurrido en realidad aquel día-la chica la miro como entendiendo, quería saber que más le iba a decir-La maldición esta rota-le dijo con una sonrisa la japonesa, pero pronto la cambio a una de tristeza al ver que su compañera la miraba con indiferencia. -Ya lo sabía. -¿Cómo lo ibas a saber?-le inquirió-Es imposible que lo supieses, tus recuerdos fueron borrados. -Lo sabía porque si hubiese sido real yo jamás habría sentido lo que sentí por Marc-continuo hablando dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla del televisor- Al principio me lo creí, lo deje con él y trate de ignorar que era demasiado doloroso-de repente su mueca puso una sonrisa-fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ahora él ya no sufrirá. Iba a continuar, pero no pudo porque una mano le había cruzado la cara con un tremendo golpe que le había dejado la marca roja de la agresora. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos azules que la miraban con rabia. -Na..Na...¿Natasha?-la miro con duda en la mirada, mientras que Sakura miraba la escena sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí? -¿Qué no sufrirá, dices?-ignoro totalmente la pregunta realizada por su amiga, hablo muy rápido y en castellano-Si lo hubieses visto hoy-le dijo con la voz cargada de dolor-cuando nos has protegido, cuando le has dicho que se marchase, cuando te has desmayado, él solo tenía ojos para ti y ahora me dices que no estas con él porque es lo mejor-la levantó de los hombros y le dijo en tono de reproche-¡Eres una estúpida! No sabes la de chicas que les gustaría estar en tu sitio. -¡No puedo estar con él Natasha!-le gritó muy fuerte-Me perderá, me perderá para siempre en unos meses-la chica la miro como pidiendo una explicación. Mientras alguien desde las escaleras escuchaba la conversación a partir de ese momento, en silencio completo y sentado en uno de los escalones. -Se la fecha exacta de mi muerte-le sonrió tristemente, esto último lo dijo en inglés para que Sakura también lo entendiese, Natasha la soltó y se desmorono sobre el sofá-Es mi destino y no le tengo miedo-dijo a modo muy frío. -¿Morirás?-Sakura no se lo creía-No es cierto, no es cierto. Nosotros te cuidaremos, no vas a morir-la chica empezó a llorar-y vivirás con Marcus, no te vas a morir. La chica rubia bajo la cabeza y rompió a llorar, era muy triste su destino. La persona de las escaleras apretó los puños y subió corriendo hacia su habitación, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado en aquella conversación. ****************************************************************************  
****************************** -¡Buenos días!-apareció Benny por la puerta del gran salón, alli ya estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, bueno, casi todos la única que faltaba era Marina-¿Y Marina, durmiendo?. -Pues aunque parezca extraño no esta durmiendo-afirmó Eriol, mientras su compañero se sentaba a su lado. -Creo que no ha dormido-afirmó Sakura-Yo la vi anoche cuando me levanté a por agua-dijo algo triste y miro a Natasha que estaba cerca de ella, Tomoyo notó el intercambio de miradas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció la desaparecida vistiendo unos pantalones tres cuartos blancos y una camisa de tirantes naranja. -¡Buenos días!-sonrió a todo el mundo, Sakura y Natasha se miraron extrañadas, cambiaba de humor muy rápido-Mami-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Papi-luego era el turno de su padre. -¿Desde cuando tan cariñosa?-le preguntó cierto rubio a modo de burla. -¿Tu también quieres?-hizo un gesto-¡Celosote!-se acercó a él para darle también un beso, pero en vez de eso la chica sacó su lengua y le dio un lametón en la mejilla. -¡Que cochina!-todos pusieron cara de asco cuando lo hizo, menos Natasha. -¡Serás cerda!-le dijo Marc mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta las babas que le había dejado. -Te he dado un beso de vaca-le sonrió y se fue hacia su asiento, para devorar el desayuno, estaba rara. -¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó Isabela señalando el brazo, ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Y a ti la cabeza?-le preguntó al ver el morado que llevaba en una parte de la cara. -Me duele más mi orgullo-afirmó la argentina-me ha tirado mi ego por los suelos. -Shaoran y Ben son los que menos heridas tienen-afirmó Jessy-Yo llevo cortes por todo el cuerpo. -No-le refutó Shaoran-el que menos heridas tiene es Eriol-miro como un corte le cruzaba la mejilla a la reencarnación de Clow-Te sienta bien el nuevo corte de pelo-se rió Shaoran mientras que Ben le reía la gracia, lo llevaba totalmente desigualado. -Lo mejor será que se lo rape como los monjes budistas-se rió el estadounidense, Marina y Jessy solo de pensarlo se pusieron a reir y escupieron parte de lo que tenían en sus bocas. -No me imagino a Clow con el pelo rapado-afirmó Kero, el cual tenia parte de su cuerpecito vendado. -Se me hace raro ver a un oso de peluche hablar, moverse y comer-la forma prestada frunció el ceño. -¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que no soy un peluche?-amenazó mientras se llevaba parte de un bollo a la boca. -Si, es un peluche zampa bollos-afirmó Shaoran. -Te arreglare luego el pelo-le sonrió Tomoyo a la reencarnación-No se como me quedará, pero por intentarlo. -Vale-le sonrió el chico. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio para ver si hacían o decían algo más, ambos los miraron extrañados. -Bueno-interrumpió la voz de Natasha-aunque mis padres saben que estoy aquí me vuelvo a casa-la chica se levantó-Gracias por todo, nos vemos esta noche- y desapareció por la puerta. -¿Estáis seguros que no dirá nada?-preguntó desconfiada Isabela. -Segurísimo que no-hablaron a la vez Marc y Marina, toda la mesa los miro, pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer ningún comentario el timbre de la puerta sonó. -Ya abro yo-se levantó de la mesa Ariadna-¿Ya estáis aquí?-se oyó la voz sorprendida de la mujer. Pasos apresurados y una mujer de cabellos rubios apareció en la sala. -¡Mamá!-se alzó la voz de Marcus, el cual se acercó rápidamente, pero la mujer fue más rápida. -¡Oh Dios mío!-la mujer lo abrazó muy fuerte-¡Menos mal que estas bien!-lo reviso rápidamente con la mirada-¿Tienes alguna herida más?. -No, tranquila mamá-el chico puso cara de estar ahogándose-Pero suéltame que me ahogo. Ariadna apareció de un hombre también rubio y ojos azules. -¡Papá!-el chico fue a darle un abrazo pero este se fue directo hacia Marina y le miro el brazo. -¿Estas bien?-le preguntó mientras le daba dos besos-¿Te duele algo más?-el resto miraban un poco extrañados. -No te preocupes Michael, estoy muy bien-le sonrió la chica. -¡Zoquete!-le dijo a Marc mientras lo abrazaba y luego le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza-Aun no te has casado con ella, así que más te vale cuidarla más. Toda la mesa reventó en risas, incluyendo los padres de Marina. -Nada, que hasta sus padres ya dan por sentado que se van a casar-se rió Jessy. -Bueno, os los presentare-sonrió Marc mientras tomaba a su madre que estaba hablando con Luis-Mi madre Rose y mi padre Michael-la mujer miro al grupo de adolescentes que los miraba. -A ver si me acuerdo de todos los nombres-comenzó a señalar-Tomoyo, Jessy, Eriol, Shaoran, Isabela, Ben, Sakura y mi nuera, Marina-la chica rodó los ojos. -¿Y yo que?-se oyó una vocecita chillona-Me presentaré, soy el Gran Keroberos, guardián de las cartas Clow. De repente Luis dio un golpe en la mesa, y le paso el periódico a Marina, la cual leyó en voz alta el articulo que le señalaba su padre. -Mueren asesinados diez de los más importantes magnates de oriente y occidente-todos la miraron sorprendidos-Los asesinatos fueron simultáneos, pero al parecer fueron realizados por una banda que actuó en ambos lugares a la vez, junto a los cadáveres, hallados en dos mansiones, una en Hong Kong y la otra en San Francisco solo se halló una nota que ponía; Que comience el juego. -Asesinados-murmuró Shaoran-en Hong Kong-entonces Jessy les paso la foto que le habían enviado al mail, todos la miraron con asco. Allí estaban los cuerpos mutilados de los cinco miembros del concilio. -Debéis ir a Hong Kong-afirmó Rose, quien retiró la foto y la rompió-Me entere de la noticia por la televisión, con eso y junto la llamada de Ariadna me asuste muchísimo, temía por vuestra vida-los miro a todos. -Nuestro concilio, destrozado-murmuró Sakura llorando, Shaoran se acercó y comenzó a consolarla, quien más y quien menos lloraba. -¿Quién eran los otros cinco?-preguntó Eriol. -El concilio negro-todos se quedaron sorprendidos, era hora de revelar el nuevo sueño. De repente vieron como Luis y Michel miraban al periódico con los ojos abiertos. -¡Ejem!-carraspero Michael-¿No creéis que anoche os pasasteis un poco?-y les mostró a todos como había quedado el lugar de batalla, parte de la fachada en el suelo, las paredes negras, los lagos con grandes boquetes, los jardines y paseos semi destrozados. -Lo agencian a actos vandálicos, aunque creo que les va a costar una fortuna repararlo.-admitió Marina-¡Os dije que no rompierais nada!. ****************************************************************************  
**************************** -No fueron ellos quienes los mataron-dijo William sentado en el aeropuerto y mirando el periódico. -Si fueron ellos-afirmó una voz por detrás, un hombre vestido con chaqueta de cuero y gafas de sol oscuras llamo la atención de los ocho, que estaban esperando la llamada para el vuelo hacia Madrid, alli tomarían un avión a San Francisco. -¡Señor!-gritó Philippo mientras lo abrazaba-¿No fue a la reunión? -No-afirmó mientras lo separaba de él-Tenía otras cosas que hacer-miro a William con desconfianza, tal y como le devolvía la mirada el chico-Es hora de la venganza. Es hora de que todo termine. -¿Qué debe de terminar?-preguntó Sheresade. -Solo un bando se alzará con la victoria, y esos seremos nosotros-pronto la voz anunciaba el vuelo que debían abordar, todos se levantaron. -No me desafíes-le dijo al chico de ojos verdes agachando un poco las gafas y viendo esos ojos grises sedientos de sangre. ****************************************************************************  
***************************** -¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?-preguntó Marina a su madre, la cual estaba entrando a un pueblo y ahora subía por las estrechas callejuelas de la zona antigua, para terminar subiendo la pronunciada cuesta en una ladera de la montaña-Es donde estas excavando ahora, ¿no?. El coche se detuvo, y detrás de este otro, los pasajeros de ambos bajaron. -Hay que subir hacia arriba, hasta el monasterio-Ariadna emprendió la marcha de la cuesta pronunciada-hay algo que quiero que veáis. -Presiento que me voy a cansar-sonrió Jessy comenzando a subir la cuesta como el resto de sus compañeros. No pasaron muchos minutos y llegaron hasta el monasterio, pero se desviaron dejando la zona asfaltada y entrando en zona de monte, la senda estaba bien, pero era obvio que no era regular, menos mal que habían sido avisado todos y llevaban ropa cómoda, pronto delante de ellos aparecieron las ruinas de un antiguo poblado, estaba justo clavado en las paredes de la montaña. -Edeta-leyó Marc una placa de hierro que había al lado. -Edeta.....-susurró Marina-¡EDETA! Esto es el centro de la antigua Edetania- todos la miraron-Su ciudad principal era esta, muy importante para los iberos-la chica miro en frente, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista podía ver todos los pueblos alrededor, inclusive la línea en la cual la tierra daba paso al mediterráneo-Después fue Lauro o Laurona, así la nombraron los romanos para terminar siendo conquistada por los árabes. -Mirad-Ariadna se metió dentro de una de las casas e hizo a todos que entrasen, esta aún conservaba alguno de los bancos de piedra-Los iberos no acostumbraban a tallar en las piedras de sus casas, preferían hacerlo en las vasijas-señalo una roca que tenía las mismas inscripciones que aquel libro encontrado en Tokio-Aquí antes había algo, -retiro la piedra con cuidado-pero alguien se lo llevó antes que nosotros. -El hueco en la pared hace ver que había algo no muy grande-afirmó Eriol-Un libro como mucho. -Pero......-murmuró Tomoyo-todo lo de vuestros sueños corresponde a la época del medievo, ¿cómo podría estar algo escondido aquí de aquella época?. -Estas ruinas han sido tapadas a lo largo de los años-afirmó Ariadna-Pero han estado siempre, cualquier niño o adulto que las conociese podría haber escondido algo.-la mujer hizo un gesto-Además por lo que me habéis contado esa época fue mucho antes de que se construyese el monasterio y por tanto antes de que las ruinas fuesen sepultadas. -Ahora el problema es encontrarlo-afirmó Isabela. Todos la miraron y asintieron. Tomaron el camino de regreso al monasterio, pero esta vez si que subieron. Tomoyo estaba tomando fotos de la magnífica vista que desde alli se apreciaba, al frente aquella ciudad que una vez fue la capital de un reino y ahora era una simple ciudad, hacia un lado una fortificación, y al otro lado surgían los pueblos de alrededor hasta que la vista alcanzaba la línea divisoria entre la tierra y el mar. Jessy y Ben estaban sentados hablando con tranquilidad con Eriol y Marcus, mientras que Isabela hablaba con Sakura. Marina decidió entrar dentro del templo, sabía que su madre tardaría un buen rato, estaba hablando con parte de las monjas. Lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad que había, solo rota por la luz fantasmagórica que entraba a través de los cristales, cuando giro y miro hacia el altar vio la imagen del Arcángel San Miguel, alli estaba enorme, imponente dentro de aquel altar cristalizado, con su lanza enviando de nuevo al diablo a los infiernos, sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era la ropa y el manto del santo, realmente debían costar una fortuna. Se dio cuenta que había un replica del santo pero en pequeña en el altar. -Realmente impresiona la primera vez que se ve-una voz de hombre resonó en las paredes de la iglesia, la chica miro al frente y vio como un monje, joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones estaba delante de ella-El Arcángel San Miguel, quien envió al demonio de nuevo a los infiernos-la miro con una sonrisa afable y se acercó a ella-Tu también ayudaras a hacer lo mismo. -¿Quién es usted?-le preguntó sorprendida. -Soy alguien a quien todavía no conoces, ni tan siquiera me has visto en tus sueños-le sonrió y señalo justo detrás de ella-ni tu amiga tampoco-alli estaba Sakura, escuchando al monje y lo más increíble, entendiéndolo-Mejor acompañarme-las guió hacia el altar y se desviaron hacia una de las crucetas para pasar a un pequeño museo dedicado al santo justo detrás de la imagen. Les ofreció asiento y ambas se sentaron en unas sillas que habían alli para que se sentasen las personas mayores que visitaban el lugar. El hombre busco en uno de los armarios y sacó un libro muy viejo. -Esto os pertenece-y lo puso en el regazo de Sakura, ambas lo miraban sorprendidas-Este es el libro que había en las ruinas, yo renací para devolvérselo a una de mis descendientes-les sonrió a ambas-Yo soy la reencarnación de André, el marido de Mar. -¿Usted?-le dijo Marina sorprendida-Eso quiere decir que es mi tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata.....-viendo que se ahogaba termino la frase por ella. -Tu muchos tatarabuelo-le sonrió a la chica-En esta vida me llamo Valentín. -Eres muy joven y ya eres monje-Sakura lo miraba, era un hombre muy guapo. -Me prometí a mi mismo que si Dios permitía que mi mujer viviese aunque solo fuese el tiempo suficiente tiempo como para dar a luz a nuestra hija y acabar con ese monstruo mi reencarnación se dedicaría de lleno a la iglesia- les sonrió-y así ha sido. Sakura trato de abrir el libro, pero no pudo, vio que habían como cuatro huecos en la cubierta. -No lo lograras-afirmó el monje-para ello necesitáis comprenderos entre vosotros, ayudaros mutuamente-cerró los ojos-primero debéis conocer la historia, pero eso no es asunto mío-les sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Os están buscando, es hora de que os marchéis. Las acompañó hasta fuera, donde el resto las esperaban, Sakura aún llevaba en sus brazos el libro. -Gracias-le susurró Marina y le dio un abrazo sin preguntarse si aquello estaba mal. -Cambia tu destino-le susurro él mientras veía a Marcus que lo miraba celoso, y volvió a entrar en el monasterio. -¿Quién era ese?-preguntaron todos a la vez. -Nos ha dado esto-les mostró Sakura el libro-Pero no se puede abrir. Ariadna miro hacia la puerta y le dio un cabezazo de agradecimiento al monje, y se fueron de alli. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* Llegaron a la casa y a todos les invadió repentinamente el hambre, pero lo que menos se esperaban era ver que dentro de la casa no había nadie. Sin embargo salieron al jardín y pudieron ver como habían un montón de mesas puestas en este, el día se había levantado generoso y les daba un sol magnífico. Marina vio que todos sus amigos estaban alli. -Hemos pensado que como os vais mañana lo mejor era que os vieseis todos de nuevo. -¡Jessy!¡Isabela!-gritaron siete voces chillonas y ambas estaban ya rodeadas de todos el grupo junto con Ben, las escenas de alegría se sucedían. -Marina, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-la chica se giro y vio a su abuela delante de ella. -Esta bien-ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala de música, mientras Marcus le daba ánimos a la mujer con la mirada y con un guiño. -¿Usted dirá?-le dijo la chica una vez dentro. Pero vio como la mujer se desmorono en uno de los sofás llorando-¡Abuela!¿Estas bien?-le dijo acercándose rápidamente muy preocupada. -¡Mi niña!-sollozó la mujer y la abrazó-¿Te he hecho sufrir mucho, verdad?- ella estaba en silencio escuchando a su abuela mientras hablaba-Toda una vida tratando de apartarte del peligro y al final no lo he conseguido, al final cumplirás tu destino-la mujer sollozó más fuerte-Lo he intentado todo, todo porque no fueses tu-la chica se separó de la mujer y se sentó a su lado, había permanecido todo el rato de rodillas en el suelo. -Abuela......-le dijo mirándola, ahora entendía todo-Gracias-le dijo retirándole las lágrimas. -Perdona a esta vieja, que no quiere morir sin tu perdón-la chica se levantó y fue directa hacia a uno de los armarios de la sala, lo abrió y el sonido de un estuche abrirse se oyó en la sala, segundos después se oía un violín. -Parece que finalmente han hecho las paces-sonrió Marcus a Alexia, la cual escuchaba embelesada el sonido que provocaban las manos de su hermana con aquel instrumento, y pronto se le escaparon las lágrimas de los ojos y a pesar de su estado casi corrió hacia la sala. -Esta un poco desafinado por la falta de uso-le sonrió la chica mirando a la mujer y volviendo a ponerlo sobre su hombro y comenzando a tocar, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su abuela lloraba. -¡Al fin estas de vuelta!-gritó Alexia abriendo la puerta y abrazando a su hermana, la cual correspondió al abrazo-No más reprimir sentimientos-la amenazó. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo-ambas salieron riéndose, con su abuela detrás. La comida paso entre risas y bromas y de repente Luis sacó de la sala de música un montón de micrófonos, la televisión y el video, junto con los ecualizadores. -¡A CANTAR!-grito Ismael, que parecía que iba a coger a Tomoyo, pero no, tomo a Marina de la mano y la empujo , con la otra cogió a Iris e hizo lo mismo y cuando las levantó a las dos fue a por Marc-Vamos primito, yo se que quieres-lo cogió con las dos manos, pero al ver que se resistía Pau y Lucas se miraron y lo tomaron de las piernas dejándolo tumbado a los pies de ambas primas. -Canción-grito de repente Natasha. -Mamma Mia-dijo Nicolas, Marc puso cara de frustración, otra de ABBA. -Vale-dijeron los otros tres. -¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOO!!!-grito Marc-¡Estoy de ABBA hasta los co*****! -Pues elige tu otra-le dijo enfadada Iris. Marc miro y sonrió hacia si mismo. -¿Qué os parece esta?-los cuatro miraron aprobándolo. -Aunque también es de un grupo sueco, muy parecido a ABBA-le río su primo, que tan solo recibió un empujón por su parte. -Ahora veréis a los cuatro primos en acción-les susurró Eriol a Sakura y Tomoyo-Ya veréis.  
Hey Mr. Dj, in case you forgot  
  
I came to get down   
  
So you better make it hot Era extraño escuchar la voz de Marc, tal vez era porque jamás habían escuchado al sueco cantar. Realmente tenía una voz grave y que controlaba bastante bien. Mientras que él estaba cantando su estrofa el resto estaban bailando cada uno a su modo, claro que Iris permanecía aún con el micrófono en la base de este mientras que Marina e Ismael los habían quitado.  
  
Cause I can´t jump around when I   
  
hear grooves killers  
  
When I´m out sitting down, it´s clear  
  
time stealer  
  
-Es como retroceder un año en el tiempo-sonrió Natasha-Claro y obviamente la ropa no es la misma ni Marc tiene esa cara de mala leche que tenía en esos momentos. -Es como volver a ver lo último que bailaron juntos-afirmó Pedro-Después de aquel día Marina se marchó a Japón y poco tiempo después nos enteramos de que Marc le seguiría. Los cuatro cantaban con el pequeño estribillo, mientras el resto los miraban complacidos.  
Give me a track with a phat kind of  
  
beat  
  
A groove so unique that is kicks me off  
  
my seat Ahora junto la voz de Marc se oía la voz dulce de Iris, mientras que el resto miraban como a su lado Ismael y Marina hacían movimientos raros y se reían entre ellos, claro que no era así como recordaban aquel baile, pero que importaba, en esos momentos todos evocaban momentos del pasado más reciente. -Son increíbles-afirmó Jessy-y eso que Marina e Ismael se lo están tomando mas bien a risa-dio un suspiro largo y triste-Tal vez esta escena no se vuelva a repetir en mucho tiempo.  
  
Cause I won´t find a mood with a new  
  
spine chiller  
  
When the crowd hits the room, it´s a   
  
true crowd thiller  
Freeze, better make it hot  
  
Music please, blow the spot  
  
Play that funky music Otra vez la voz de los cuatro se alzaba a la vez. De repente se pusieron los cuatro en fila, separando Marcus e Iris los dos micrófonos de su enganche, lo que iban a hacer estaba muy claro para unos que no para otros.  
That is how we wan´t it  
  
Floorfiller  
  
That is how we need it  
  
Floorfiller  
  
Something´s outta order,  
  
people in the corners  
  
Don´t you see it  
  
Can´t you feel it  
  
Floorfiller -¡Vaya!-exclamó Sakura sorprendidísima cuando vio la coordinación perfecta de movimientos realizada en el estribillo-¿Cómo hacen eso? -Entrenamiento, ensayos y peleas-sonrió Eriol. -¿Peleas?-preguntó Tomoyo. -Claro-casi empieza a carcajearse Ben-¿O te crees que con Marcus y Marina en una misma habitación tratando de ponerse en algo de acuerdo no van a haber peleas?-todos lo miraron como afirmando lo dicho.  
You know by the sounds when the  
  
crowd is getting wild  
  
Hands swinging high like a chopper in  
  
the sky  
  
But a slow bump or flow ain´t the way,  
  
Floorfreezer  
  
See the name of the games is to  
  
play, crownd pleaser Ya volvían a cantar solos Iris y Marcus, claro que ahora estaban bailoteo con Marina, e Ismael, realmente se lo estaban pasando como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. -Los veo-le susurró Rose a Ariadna-y me acuerdo de todos estos años, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora. -Se puede decir que ese cuarteto a crecido más o menos juntos-le sonrió la madre de la chica-solo de pensar como han cambiado las cosas en un año me abruma y me sorprende. -Las cosas van a cambiar mucho más-afirmó la voz de Bridgitte por detrás de ambas mujeres-Esperemos que sean capaces de superar todo esto-y su vista se traslado de la escandalera que estaban formando los cuatro a donde estaban sentado el resto de los pilares, esta tenía un ademán de preocupación, que no alentaba a nadie. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -Vale, ahora le toca a Marc-sonrió Pau-Giremos la botella para ver quien le impone el castigo. Llevaban un buen rato jugando a verdad o reto y como no les gustaba que cada uno le impusiese castigo o hiciese la pregunta la misma persona lo echaban a suertes, esa era la forma de entretenerse durante la tarde, después de la comida se habían divertido cantando y porque no aprovechar la tarde en la playa, ya que el día había salido soleado y sin hacer excesivamente frío. La botella giro y señalo directa a Marina, esta puso una sonrisa maliciosa, ahora le tocaba a ella vengarse después de muchas que él le había hecho. -¿Verdad o reto?-le preguntó. -Uhmmm-el chico se puso una mano en el mentón e hizo ver que pensaba, todo el grupo, que era realmente grande, estaba sentado en la arena de la playa y en frente una gran hoguera, cerca de ellos un pequeño embarcadero- Ver.....Reto-cambio de opinión muy rápido, la chica no sabía si reírse de deleite. -Giovanna, ven acércate cariño-susodicha se acercó y la rubia le dijo unas palabras, ambas se reían, Marc las miraba con mala cara, de repente la chica morena se levantó e hizo que el corro se hiciese más grande. -Bueno, ¿cuál es el reto?-preguntó un poco impaciente Ben. -Lo que tienes que hacer-la chica tomo la guitarra de al lado, cruzo unas palabras con Pedro y este tomo también su guitarra- es lo siguiente-dio dos acordes muy flamencos y como resorte Ismael se levantó y tomo una caja de madera que había cerca haciendo como si fuese una caja de música-Levántate porque te toca bailar flamenco con Giovi, y debes de seguirle el ritmo. -Pero...-el chico trato de discutir. -Si no lo haces-sonrió Elena-te vas al agua y lo sabes. Ante esto Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron estáticas, estaban seguras de que ellas no entrarían en el juego, estaban un poco locos. Marcha, marcha Queremos marcha, marcha Marcha, marcha Queremos marcha, marcha Los acordes de las dos guitarras y las voces de varios de los que estaban allí ya se oían, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban ambas guitarras, pero Marcus no parecía dispuesto a levantarse, hasta que Giovanna se le acercó y le tendió la mano. -No te aconsejo un baño en esta época del año, por mucho calor que haga-le guiño un ojo y lo levantó, a pesar de que la cara del chico era de resignación. -No te muevas mucho que no te puedo seguir y Marina me impondrá una prueba peor-la chica no le hacia mucho caso y ya había empezado a mover los pies y las caderas al son de la música. Ya están aquí los rumberos, ya están aquí Ya están aquí los rumberos, ya están aquí Como pudo en esos momentos Marc trato de seguirle el ritmo a Giovanna, pero es que era imposible. Primero, no tenía ni idea de bailar flamenco, si bien sabía un par de pasos eran muy básicos y Giovanna era una mujer experta en bailar este tipo de bailes, solo de ver como le iban los pies y la caderas ya se mareaba. Le dio por mirar a Marina, ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras tocaba y cantaba, pero no por él, sino por la situación, estaban haciendo mucho ruido y se estaban divirtiendo. -¡Vamos Marc!-se oyó la potentísima voz de Ben-No vas a dejar que la chica baile sola, sino yo mismo me encargo de tirarte al agua. -¡Y yo le ayudo!-la voz era la de Marina que no era tan potente, y trataba de salir de los ruidos de guitarras y de la caja que aporreaba entusiasmado Ismael. Pa que usted lo pase bien con la rumba catalana Y vamos a pasarlo bien con esta rumba catalana Si el cuerpo te pide marcha, Marcha le tienes que dar. Oh, oh. La chica de largo cabello negro se le estaba acercando peligrosamente y con movimientos muy rápidos le tomo la mano y se la puso en la cintura. -¿Te vas a dejar que Marina te gane?-le sonrió su amiga, mientras lo volvía a soltar-Imita los movimientos de mis pies y el resto déjamelo a mi-se separaron muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para que él comenzara a pillar los pasos, tal vez no fuese tan aburrido. Marcha, marcha Queremos marcha, marcha Marcha, marcha Queremos marcha, marcha -¡Ahí estamos campeón!¡A por ella!-gritaron Lucas y Javi a la vez. -Ni que fuese a hacer quien sabe que cosa con ella-bufó Isabela-desde luego, mira que llegáis a ser brutos. -Son hombres, Isabela, hombres-le recalcó Jessy-no los vas a cambiar con palabras y creo que los hechos....... Pim,pom, fuera, Que se te sale la camisa fuera La voz de la australiana fue cortada porque Giovanna le estaba amenazando a Marc con quitarle la camisa, pero él no se dejaba. Sakura, Marina y Tomoyo estaban en la arena medio tumbadas por la risa, mientras que el resto gritaban. -Venga, haznos otro striptease, que con el de antes de anoche nos quedamos con ganas. -¡Ni se os ocurra!-grito el pobre sueco, pero de repente unas manos sujetaron sus brazos. -Ahora Giovi, quítale la camisa-en cuestión eran Elena y Saray, le habían levantado los brazos, y la chica con todo el descaro del mundo se la levanto sacándosela. -A ver si me pillas-Giovanna corrió para que no le pillase la camisa-Elena, tuya -y se la paso, rápidamente Jessy se levantó para seguirle el juego a las chicas. Pim,pom, fuera, Que se te sale la camisa fuera Que pim pom ja, ja,ja,ja,ja Marina ahora ya estaba tumbada del todo. -Me uniría al juego, pero no es plan-dijo entre risas. -Tuya Jessy-Elena se la dio a Jessy que comenzó a correr hacia el embarcadero, Marina no aguanto más y salió disparada pasando incluso a Marc. -Pero ¿a dónde te crees que vas?-la intentó alcanzar cuando paso por su lado, pero no se sabe como lo esquivo y lo paso. -Me gusta tu camiseta, me la quiero quedar para mi-le dio un guiño y salió al embarcadero-¡Jessy, pásamela! -Tuya Marina-la chica se quedo donde comenzaba el embarcadero, pero el rubio no detuvo su carrera, y la persiguió hasta el final. -No tienes escapatoria-le sonrió él cínicamente cuando llegaron al final, si avanzaba, se iba al agua-Ahora, damela-le dijo en tono autoritario. -¿La quieres?-el chico asintió-cogela-puso su mano con la camisa en alto fuera del embarcadero. -Si te crees que me voy a dejar ganar por ti la llevas clara-avanzó despacio, caminando. -Va Marina dasela-se oyó a Eriol desde el principio de la estructura de madera-el resto ya se han ido, dicen que se van de fiesta a no se donde. -Les hemos dicho que nosotros no vamos-Shaoran no gritaba demasiado, todo el grupo de los pilares estaba ahí, incluyendo a Tomoyo-Va, dasela y vamos a hablar de lo que teníamos que hablar. -Jolines, ahora que me estaba.......-no pudo decir nada más, porque por el rabillo del ojo vio como el sueco se abalanzó sobre su camisa, ella retiro su mano más hacia atrás y el chico perdió el equilibrio, pero para intentar evitar la caída se cogió a Marina, la cual también perdió el equilibrio por estar demasiado cerca del borde, ambos cayeron en las aguas del mediterráneo. -Se lo merecían-afirmó Isabela seria, mientras el resto se reían-Aun les pasa poco por estar haciendo el tonto-la argentina se acercó al borde, porque ninguno de los dos salía a la superficie. -Oye, ¿no se habrán ahogado?-preguntó inocentemente Sakura, la cual se acercó también. -Llevan cerca de un minuto, ¿como aguantan tanto?-todos se acercaron y empezaron a mirar bajo del embarcadero, pero de repente unas pequeñas lianas les cogieron de los pies y más de uno y de dos cayeron también al agua, y una "pequeña" ola asolo el embarcadero, provocando que los que habían evitado las lianas terminasen también mojados. -Eso os pasa por listos y por reíros-sonrió Marc a todos desde el agua, de repente la mano de Ben le sumergió la cabeza, él era uno de los que se había ido al agua, junto con Jessy y Shaoran. -Pero no era plan que nos ahogases-le dijo mientras lo volvía a sumergir sin dejarle que tomase aire. -Bueno, no le eches la culpa a él, que la idea ha sido mía-Marina como pudo con la ropa chorreando se subió encima del embarcadero, mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa que tenían Isabela, Tomoyo y Sakura, mientras que Eriol la miraba riéndose. -¡Tu estas loca!-le recrimino Isabela-Menudo susto, primero nos pensábamos que os había pasado algo y luego nos mojas, ahora te vuelves al agua-y de un empujón que le dio se volvió al agua, pero imito el movimiento que Marc había hecho antes y se la llevo con ella. -Creo que has salido perdiendo Isabela-le dijo entre carcajadas Tomoyo, pero su risa se vio callada cuando noto que le había empezado a salpicar con agua la chica-¡Ah si!-la japonesa no lo dudo dos veces y se tiro al agua, por tal ya estaba mojada y le hundió la cabeza, el resto empezaron a mojar a Sakura y Eriol. -¿Nos metemos en el juego?-le sonrió el chico de lentes, que se las quito para ponerlas en el cuello de su ahora mojada camisa, y le tendió la mano. -Por supuesto-y ambos corrieron hacia el borde y de un salto se metieron en el agua. -¡Menos confianzas Eriol!-y el chico chino se abalanzó sobre su compañero, tumbándolo y metiendolo en el agua. Al final terminaron los nueve jugando a hundirse y a salpicarse, pasando así un buen rato y olvidando por durante esos instantes quienes eran y el destino que les aguardaba. -Bueno, al final no ha estado mal-sonrió Jessy mientras caminaban chorreando de agua hacia casa de la anfitriona-Solo espero que tu madre nos deje entrar en este estado en tu casa. -Por cierto Marc-Marina le paso la camisa al chico, el cual continuaba con el torso desnudo-Toma, la culpable de que todos estemos mojados-le sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, perseguida por una entusiasta Jessy y por una divertida Sakura. -¿Qué narices le ha pasado que no deja de sonreírme ni de hacerme guiños?- preguntó en voz alta Marc. -No se-se encogió de hombros Ben que en ese momento iba a su lado-Pero mejor para ti, tal vez se haya olvidado de esa tonta excusa de la maldición y a partir de ahora puedas tenerla como algo más que tu amiga. -Ojála tengas razón-suspiro el sueco. -La tiene, estoy de eso casi seguro-Eriol le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo- Y ahora vamos a alcanzarlas o nos vamos a quedar como hielo, empieza a hacer frió-los dos chicos mayores asintieron, y salieron disparados. -¡Hey! Esperarnos-grito Shaoran que trataba de alcanzarlos con un Eriol retrasado. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* Una vez que todos se hubieron cambiado, después de las reprimendas por parte de Ariadna y Bridgitte que no podían creerse que todos se hubiesen tirado al agua de buenas a primeras, se reunieron en el salón de música. -¿Y por que aquí?-susurro Keroberos-Yo pensaba que tendría algo para comer encima de la mesa, ¡YO QUIERO DUL.... Pero el grito del guardián fue interrumpido por un sonido mucho más fuerte, el sonido de unas baquetas tocar en una batería. -¡Marc!-le gritó Isabela-Esto es importante y a ti te da por ponerte a tocar. -Dale fuerte-le dijo Ben, e ignorando el regaño de la chica de pelo negro se puso de nuevo a aporrear el instrumento, claro que levantó las manos para volver a darle y ambas baquetas desaparecieron de las manos. -Si te dicen que no toques, no tocas-Sakura estaba con una sonrisa dulce e inocente y con las baquetas del chico en la mano-Pero podrías luego enseñarme-todos se fueron al suelo, ¿lo reñía o lo alentaba a que siguiera tocando?. La puerta de la estancia se abrió y dejo pasar a la mujer mayor con algo entre sus manos. -Por favor, sentaros-les pidió mientras que ella tomaba asiento en un lugar de preferencia, todos estaban sentados en sillas o sofás menos Marina y Jessy que se sentaron en el suelo-Se que no debería haber hecho esto, pero no me quedaba opción si quería evitar un par de cosas-dijo la mujer con pesar y le extendió a la persona más cercana un paquete transparente con un par de hojas, que en este caso resulto ser Shaoran. -Esto-los miro a todos con los ojos desorbitados-son las páginas que faltaban del libro-las caras de todos los presentes eran de sorpresas. -¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?-preguntó Eriol un poco enfadado. -El día antes que Hikari las encontrase-afirmó la anciana-Fui a Tokio a ver si todo estaba correcto, mi nieta, la empresa...-la mujer suspiró y continuo-Vi que estaban buscando demasiado y si quería que mi nieta no se viese metida en esto y que vosotros no fueseis dañados lo mejor era que no encontrarais esto-los papeles iba de mano en mano. -Esto no de entiende-Jessy sacó ambos papeles y empezó a girarlos en todas las direcciones-Por lo menos yo no entiendo nada. -Normal y lógico-Marina le echó un vistazo-Esto debe de estar escrito en por lo menos diez lenguas distintas-y señaló una página en la cual cada línea estaba en un idioma-si no son más. Y para colmo la mitad de ellas son lenguas muertas. -Bueno, tendremos que confiar en tu madre y en mi padre-le sonrió Sakura. -Sabemos que sus intenciones fueron buenas-le dirigió una mirada afable Benjamín a la mujer que estaba a punto de romper a llorar-así que ya no se preocupe más por nosotros, dicen que la unión hace la fuerza-miro al resto. -¡TENGO HAMBRE!-se oyó el grito de Kero que había estado todo el rato en silencio-Si ya no hay nada más que decir ni que hacer me gustaría ir a cenar, mañana nos espera un largo viaje a Hong Kong. -Esta bien-Tomoyo tomo al guardián y salió con él hacia fuera en dirección a la casa-yo te acompaño. -Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos-afirmó Isabela quien se levantó de su asiento esperando que el resto hiciesen lo mismo, y así fue. -Si no os importa-sonrió Marc dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su batería-me quedo un rato tocando. -Yo ahora mismo voy, que voy a coger unas cosas del armario de la habitación de al lado-sonrió Marina yendo en dirección contraria al resto de sus compañeros y entrando en la otra habitación. -Esta es tu oportunidad-le susurró Bridgitte al oído a Marc-pero no te pases un pelo o conocerás la furia de su abuela-y la mujer desapareció por la puerta. El chico paso de sus palabras y empezó a aporrear el instrumento, en parte le quitaba la rabia de tener lo que quería al alcance de la mano y jamás poder cogerlo, como le diese tan fuerte rompería las baquetas. De repente se oyó cerca de él el sonido de un violín, así que dejo de tocar, pero segundos después de que el cesara el otro instrumento también lo hizo. -¿Por qué paras?-le preguntó Marina que estaba a su lado y después de realizar la pregunta volvió a tocar una melodía bastante triste. -No te pega ese tipo de música-le dijo el rubio mientras que se levantaba de la banqueta de la batería para acercarse a ella-Tu eres mucho más alegre, aunque solo sea en apariencia. Ella dejo de tocar y lo miro, dejo el violín en su estuche mal puesto y se acercó a él. -Abrázame-le pidió, el chico la miro extrañado-Abrázame como cuando éramos niños-el chico no se negó y rodeo la espalda de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, ella paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico-Añoraba estos abrazos. -¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó él al notar su camisa mojada. -Yo no estoy llorando-pero las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro demostraban su mentira. -Marina.....-le susurró el chico al oído-¿qué te pasa?. -Nada, no me pasa nada-evitaba mirarle a la cara, pero él le hizo subir la cabeza y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. -No me mientas-eran imaginaciones de él o sus caras se estaban acercando demasiado, ¿era él o era ella? De repente ella cerró los ojos y sus manos cambiaron de la cintura y subieron al cuello de él. Ahora si que estaba seguro, no iba a cerrar los ojos, si se besaban quería verlo. La respiraciones ya eran una sola, el la estrechó más fuerte, no eran sus imaginaciones, estaba a punto de lograr que le correspondiese a un beso, los labios se rozaron y................................... y la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Marina se cayese encima de Marc, de modo que parecía que se hubiesen estado peleando. -Ya sabía yo que si os dejaba solos la ibais a armar-se rió Ben al verlos de ese modo-Tu madre Marina que vayáis más rápido que la ADSL a cenar. -Gracias Ben-la chica se levantó se limpio un poco los restos de lágrimas, sonrió al chico y salió corriendo hacia la casa, todavía sin creerse lo que había estado a punto de hacer. -Ya la has hecho llorar-le dijo el norteamericano a Marc y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo-Pero parece que te ha dado una buena paliza....... -TE MATÓ-le afirmó el sueco mientras lo cogía del cuello de la camisa como podía, porque le superaba por unos cuántos centímetros-¡Casi la beso y me lo has fastidiado! -Pero hombre, si eso lo has hecho muchas veces-le apartó las manos. -No, era ella quien me iba a besar-le sonrió y miro a su amigo el cual le sonreía. -No te lo había dicho-y con esa frase ambos se fueron a comer algo. ****************************************************************************  
********************************* -NO ME VOY-Marina se había enganchado a un pilar del aeropuerto y se negaba a soltarse-¡Mamá!-miro suplicante a la mujer-Yo quiero quedarme aquí, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para irme de fiesta. -Tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir-trataba de separarla Isabela del pilar-y no te puedes escapar. -Isabela-le sonrió Jessy-¿nunca te han dicho que eres como Pepito Grillo? -¿Me estás llamando Pinocho?-le preguntó Marina sin soltarse del pilar, por el contrario, se enganchó más aún. -¿Me permitís?-preguntó Marcus, se acercó a la chica y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en las axilas, rápidamente soltó el agarre para tratar de darle golpes al chico. -Para, jajajajaja. Que pares -le volvió a decir mientras que a pesar de todo seguía con su juego, ignorando las miradas de los demás viajeros. -¿Qué ha pasado entre esos dos?-lanzó la pregunta al aire Tomoyo. -Si tu supieras-se rió Ben, mientras que dejaba al resto con interrogantes sobre la cabeza. -Me da pena dejar este sitio, habían tantas cosas que quería ver-afirmó Sakura, a la cual le salió una gota enorme cuando vio a Kero enganchado como una sanguijuela al brazo de Luis. -Yo me quedo aquí-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Eres el mejor cocinero de la tierra-el hombre acariciaba al guardián. -Toma-y le entregó un paquetito-son para el viaje, no creo que te den para más-le sonrió el hombre. -Gracias, gracias-le dijo el guardián abrazándolo más todavía. -Marina-a la voz de Rose, la chica soltó a Marc y se acercó-No dejes que esta cosa que tengo por hijo te ponga triste y-denotó -no me lo pongas triste tampoco. -Bueno, bueno-se rió la chica-me encargaré de que sea feliz. -Vale-le dijo Michael-entonces cásate con él-las risas en el grupo se acrecentaron. De repente se oyeron unas notas que venían de una guitarra española, cuando Marina se giro alli habían gran parte de sus amigos, todos se tiraron encima unos de otros. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les preguntó ella que en esos momentos abrazaba a Natasha y a Elena. -Bueno-le sonrió Elena-No podíamos irnos sin armar una de las nuestras.  
Yo, no necesito conversar  
  
porque adivino que ya sabes como soy  
  
tu me has conocido siempre.  
  
Tu, cuando me miras puedes ver  
  
dentro de mi lo que ni yo puedo entender  
  
yo te he conocido siempre La española alzó la vista, quien más y quien menos estaba hablando con alguien, Tomoyo hablaba con Ismael y Adrián y Eriol estaba al lado, Sakura le comentaba algo a Javi que la miraba con cara de no entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, Pau y Lucas estaban con Marcus y al lado Shaoran miraba acongojado como Giovanna y Maria le decían cosas muy pervertidas entre lágrimas, Ben hablaba con Pedro y Tania mantenía una alegre Charla con Jessy, Isabela hablaba con todo aquel que se le pusiese delante.  
Amigos Para siempre being your always  
  
be my friend  
  
l need per sempra l need a lot light canorel  
  
per for live l just summer or spring  
  
Amigos para siempre. Pero toda la alegría se fue al traste cuando avisaron la salida del vuelo hacia Ámsterdam, lugar en donde harían trasbordo para tomar un avión rumbo Hong Kong, se dirigió el enorme grupo hacia la puerta de embarque. -Llámanos y mantente en contacto-le advirtió Ariadna a Marina mientras esta le daba un beso y una abrazo muy fuerte, luego repitió lo mismo con su padre. -Venga, tu puedes con todos-le dijo su abuela, a la cual le regaló una sonrisa y una abrazó cariñoso, la mujer no estaba como para un abrazo de oso. -Alexia-toco la panza de su hermana-cásate cuando ya halla nacido-le sonrió. -Si es una niña se va a llamar como tu-le susurró mientras la abrazaba. -¡NO!-exclamó Marc-Otra Marina, creo que el mundo no esta preparado para eso. Finalmente todos se despidieron de aquel loco, por denominarlo de algún modo, grupo de amigos. -Cuídala Eriol, no sabes la joya que te llevas-le dijo Ismael en un susurró a la reencarnación de Clow. -Y tanto que la cuidare, por ti y por mi.  
l feel you need me even when we all apat  
  
there's no when you war in this walk up   
  
walk my heart  
  
per for live l just the summer or spring  
  
Amigos para siempre. -En fin-suspiró Javi-al final nada, de nada-le salió una idea maliciosa de la cabeza y fue a despedirse de Sakura con un beso en los labios, pero de nuevo unas manos se lo impidieron. -Ella es mía-le sonrió Shaoran-Búscate a otra-y dicho esto tomó a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo hacia el túnel de embarque. -Marina....-y Natasha se lanzó hacia su amiga llorando-No puedo creer que tal vez no te vuelva a ver-ambas apretaron el abrazo, Marina tenía los ojos cristalinos. -Ya-le dijo la chica de pelo rubio-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver-vio como Natasha se quitaba sus pendientes y se los ponía en la mano. -Te los presto-le sonrió entre lágrimas-pero me los tienes que devolver. -No puedo quedármelos-se negó-son tus pendientes favoritos-la chica miro en su mano aquel par de cruces de plata y cristal. -Te los prestó, que no es lo mismo, así que tendrás que volver-y haciendo un ademán de ser graciosa-Además te van a juego con el colgante-ambas se rieron, pero había algo más que tenía que decirle-Espero que cuando vuelvas lo hagas del brazo de cierto sueco, con trasero impresionante-rompieron en carcajadas, pero fueron rotas por el último aviso del vuelo. -Adiós-soltó la mano de Natasha y tomo la que Marc le tendía.  
Ven, nos queda tanto por vivir,  
  
buenos momentos que podemos compartir  
  
ya solo se vivir contigo.  
  
Se que como un día partirás  
  
pero también se que jamás olvidarás  
  
la amistad que nos ha unido. Dejo atrás el sonido de las voces de algunos de sus amigos y le dio el billete a la azafata, mientras miro hacia atrás a la vez que Sakura, Marc le soltó la mano y fue hacia el avión. -Los volverás a ver-le sonrió la japonesa-yo me encargaré de ello-ambas se miraron y entonces la española rompió a llorar muy fuerte, lo que dejaba a tras eran su familia y sus amigos por siempre.  
  
Notas de la autora: (Se ve a Lapislázuli con un montón de papeles al lado, es lo que parecen ser apuntes) ¡HOLA! Y bien, tanto tiempo sin subir cap. Bueno, bueno, mea culpa y culpa de los exámenes. ¡Que estoy haciendo escribiendo el fic en vez de estudiar! Bueno, problemas personales a parte, este capitulo, pos sinceramente, no me acaba, creo que soy bastante deficiente para definir batallas, pero bueno quería subir ahora sino no leíais hasta lo menos agosto o septiembre. Bueno, aquí parece que la historia empieza a aclararse,¿Quién será la misteriosa persona que finaliza el ataque?(bueno, tal vez no sea tan misteriosa)¿Qué pasó en el pasado?¿Los pilares negros no son malos?¿Qué pasará con Nakuru y Yukito?¿Y con Sakura y Shaoran?¿Y con Marc y Marina?¿Y con.......Bueno, la pregunta es, ¿se definirá alguna pareja en este fic? Eso solo la sabe la autora, pero es tan mala que no la va a decir. JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJEJEJEJEJEJOJOJOJOJOJO(Perdón, se me ha pegado la risa de mi amigo) En fin, puntos a aclarar. El puente de la peineta y La ciudad de las Artes y las ciencias: Ambos están en Valencia(España), y ambos fueron diseñados por el mismo Arquitecto /Ingeniero de caminos; Calatrava. El primero recibe ese nombre porque en la estructura del puente se puede apreciar como a uno de sus lados hay una especie de estructura con forma pues de eso, de peineta valenciana. La CAC es un lugar de ocio y educación, por no decir que es un lugar impresionante y precioso, todavía inacabado, esta formado por varios edificios, pero en la actualidad solo hay tres en funcionamiento, el Hemisférico, El museo de las ciencias príncipe Felipe y el oceanográfico, dentro de poco también estará el palacio de las artes. Todos están diseñados a modo futurista y son de color blanco, por no decir los jardines y paseos que lo rodean. Pero lo mejor para verlos es ver la pagina Web. www.cac.es. Bueno, solo me queda decir que las canciones utilizadas en este cap han sido: Floorfiller(A*Teens), perdón por no traducirla, no tengo tiempo. Marcha de Rosario Flores y Amigos para siempre de los Manolos y que son de ellos, yo no gano nada utilizándolas. Besos Lapislázuli 


	15. Capitulo 14 Batalla ¿final?, o el comien...

Capitulo14; Batalla, ¿final? o el comienzo de la realidad.  
  
Japón, parque del pingüino, 11:55 Am  
  
Nakuru no lo había dudado, desde donde estaba sentada podía ver el lugar donde habían quedado, no sabía si iría o si no, si había entendido sus palabras o sencillamente las había confundido. Pero si por aquel puente aparecía Yukito Tsukisiro sabría que como mínimo le importaba ella un poco y junto a eso una oportunidad de ser algo más que eso, amigos.  
  
Sinceramente, no sabía como había caído enamorada de la apariencia secundaria de Yue. Se sonrojó. Ya no era la apariencia secundaria, sino que Yue también formaba parte de él, al igual que Ruby Moon lo era de ella. Suspiro. Si se comía mucho más la cabeza y pensaba en cuando, como y porque aparecieron aquellos sentimientos se iba a volver loca. Miro su reloj, 12:05AM Frunció el ceño, no era normal que se retrasase.  
  
De repente vio como alguien aparecía corriendo por el puente, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios al comprobar que efectivamente era él, pero esta cambio cuando de repente y sin saber porque se transformo en Yue y voló hacia ella rápidamente.  
  
-¿Por qué te has transformado en Yue?-le preguntó una vez había llegado hasta su altura-Yo quería hablar con Yukito, no contigo.  
  
-Nakuru, o Ruby Moon, date prisa en ir a casa de tu amo y en hacer el equipaje, también acuérdate de coger a Spinel-estaba muy serio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó bastante preocupada.  
  
-Debemos ir a Hong Kong, han asesinado al concilio de la magia blanca-la tomo en brazos y empezó a volar con ella en dirección hacia la mansión de Eriol.  
  
-¿Estas loco?-le susurró ella desde sus brazos-Nos pueden ver, estamos a plena luz del día.  
  
-¿Quieres que te deje caer?-le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios el guardián de las Sakura Cards-¿O prefieres mantenerte aquí?  
  
-¿¡Como voy a querer que me sueltes!?-le preguntó exaltada, la verdad es que si se lo hubiesen propuesto se habría quedado toda su vida en brazos de Yue. Unos brazos fuertes que la apretaban contra el pecho del ángel-No quiero morir joven-y se afirmó contra él poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello.  
  
-Tendrás tu conversación con mi alter ego y eso quiere decir que también la tendrás conmigo-la chica lo miro decir estás palabras, eran imaginaciones de ella o al decirlas tenía dibujada una media sonrisa.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*********************************  
  
-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-preguntó por ni se sabe que vez el pequeño Kero en brazos de Marina-Tengo hambre, y bastante.  
  
-En este momento de crisis tu te pones a pensar en comer, me parece increíble-dijo sin salir de su asombro Shaoran, quien estaba sentado justo en frente de la chica española, la cual miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina.  
  
-¿Estas bien Marina?-le preguntó una preocupadísima Sakura, desde que habían salido de España la chica no había dicho ninguna palabra-No tienes buena cara-la otra chica la miro y tan solo afirmó.  
  
-Hemos llegado Shaoran-se oyó la voz de un hombre en la parte trasera de la limusina.  
  
-Venga, vamos a dentro-Isabela cogió a Marina de un brazo para sacarla del coche, pero nada más poner un pie en el suelo la chica trastabillo y cayo de rodillas en este-¿Estas bien?-se puso a su altura y le coloco una mano en la frente-¡Dios mío!¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!.  
  
Ben apartó a la argentina y tomó a la chica en brazos, junto a él y a su lado iba Marcus.  
  
-Marina eres tonta, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que no estabas bien?-pero ella no lo escuchaba tenía los ojos casi cerrados-No has dormido en el avión, prácticamente no has comido, eres una estúpida.  
  
-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Marc, tendrías que habérnoslo contado- afirmó Jessy mientras subían los peldaños de las escaleras que daban acceso a la entrada principal de la mansión Li.  
  
-¡SHAO......!-el grito de las cuatro hermanas de Li fue contenido al ver a la española en brazos de Ben.  
  
-Marina, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó muy alarmada Meiling-Voy a llamar a tu madre Shaoran, de momento subirla a una habitación de invitados.  
  
Dicho y hecho Meiling desapareció por uno de los múltiples pasillos de la mansión corriendo, mientras Shaoran guiaba a Ben por la primera planta de la mansión, abrió la puerta de una habitación en la cual entraron todos, pero al ir a pasar sus cuatro hermanas el chico salió de la habitación y les dirigió unas palabras.  
  
-Necesita descanso, no que cuatro locas le estén gritando y armando escándalo, una vez venga nuestra madre podréis verla, de momento no quiero que ninguna entre-y dicho esto entro dentro y cerró fuertemente la puerta- Espero que no molesten durante un rato.  
  
Miro al resto, todos tenían cara de cansancio, tantas horas de vuelo eran demasiado para todos.  
  
-Lo peor es que tenemos que ir a ese funeral dentro de unas horas-afirmó Eriol-Aunque ella no pueda ir-con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalo a Marina, la cual estaba siendo tapada con las sábanas por Marc, una vez las acomodo bien se sentó a su lado en la cama tomándole una de las manos, las cuales estaban completamente frías-y nadie debe de quedarse.  
  
-Eso es un problema bastante grande-afirmó Ben-no es por desprestigiar a tus sirvientes Shaoran, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si se quedase uno de nosotros.  
  
-Yo me quedare-la voz de Marcus se oyó por toda la habitación y todo el mundo giro la vista hacia el sueco-No me importa el regaño que pueda venir después, yo estaré a su lado, así que iros con tranquilidad.  
  
-Marcus......-Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al chico-Para que vamos a engañarnos, todos en esta habitación sabemos lo que tu quieres a Marina, pero sabes de sobra que cuando ella despierte te reprenderá por no haber cumplido con tus obligaciones-la chica coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho-Te diría algo como; Es más importante el destino del mundo que una pequeña fiebre-todos sonrieron en la imitación de la Maestra de las cartas-No, debes de venir.  
  
-Chicos-hablo Tomoyo por primera vez, por el momento tan solo se había limitado a observar y escuchar-Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, ni tan siquiera poseo magia, así que yo me puedo quedar junto con Marina mientras todos vosotros hacéis lo que tenéis que hacer-todos la miraron, Marc se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-Gracias, muchas gracias Tomoyo-la chica sonrió bajo el abrazo del chico de ojos azules.  
  
La puerta se abrió en ese momento y apareció la matriarca del Clan Li acompañada por Meiling y un hombre mayor.  
  
-Bueno chicos creo que debéis de retiraros a descansar, además estar tantas personas en una habitación tan cerrada no es bueno-la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia la cama donde el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente- Además he traído al médico de la familia para que revise a Marina, así que tranquilos.  
  
-Señora Ieran-hizo una reverencia Tomoyo-me he prestado voluntaria para cuidar de Marina mientras el resto cumplen sus obligaciones, porque se que una vez estén cumplidas vendrá otra persona a suplantarme-dirigió su mirada hacia el sueco quien estaba masajeando la mano de su amiga para ver si la hacia entrar en calor.  
  
-De acuerdo-sonrió la señora Li-el resto tan solo os pido que vayais a cambiaros y a descansar un rato en seguida nos pondremos en camino hacia la sede del concilio donde tendrán lugar los funerales.  
  
Todos abandonaron la sala en silencio, pero Marcus se negaba a marcharse.  
  
-Vamos, la cuidare bien-le sonrió Tomoyo mientras apartaba al chico-Además si no te apartas el médico no la puede revisar.  
  
-Esta bien-soltó su mano y se acerco dándole un beso en la frente-Volveré en unas horas-y abandono la estancia seguido de Tomoyo y la señora Li, las cuales se quedaron en la puerta.  
  
-Es demasiado la quiere con locura-admitió la chica de ojos azules sonriendo mientras lo veía marcharse-Pero parece que ella no se aclara.  
  
-Te equivocas, ella lo tiene tan claro desde hace tantísimo tiempo-sonrió Ieran mirándola-¿Ya no tienes amnesia?-preguntó con naturalidad.  
  
-Así es, ya tengo todos mis recuerdos, tengo toda mi memoria, toda.......- miro hacia el techo, justo encima de ella había una lámpara, que estaba apagada ya que el día estaba presente en Hong Kong todavía.  
  
-Parece ser que tu tampoco tienes claros tus sentimientos-la chica de cabello azabache giro la vista de golpe para mirar confundida a la mujer.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-pero como si de una casualidad se tratase la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a el hombre de barba y cabellos blancos aunque su rostro denotaba que no era muy mayor-¿Cómo esta, como se encuentra?-preguntó la chica muy preocupada, a lo que el hombre le puso cara de no entender nada.  
  
-No habla japonés, así que no te preocupes, yo hablare con él-Ieran se dirigió ahora al hombre en chino-¿Qué es lo que tiene?  
  
-Al parecer ha tenido unos días bastante movidos,¿cierto que no me equivoco?-la mujer afirmó dándole la razón-La fiebre se debe a que no se ha cuidado lo suficiente y del mismo cansancio han bajado sus defensas y le ha entrado un virus corriente que causa fiebres altas, pero ese no es el único problema-Ieran lo escuchó atentamente-Mientras la revisaba pude denotar que tenia la cara totalmente recorrida por surcos de lágrimas, si a eso le sumamos que se mueve en sueños y habla, el virus que le ha dado fiebre solo da eso, no provoca desmayos ni tales niveles de agotamiento tanto físico como psicológico, le recomiendo unos días de descanso y tranquilidad, además de un medicamento para bajar la fiebre-el hombre finalizo-La vendre a visitar mañana.  
  
-¿Y que, como esta?-le preguntó rápidamente la chica mientras veían al hombre desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
-Tiene fiebre a causa de un virus y el cansancio es debido al ritmo de vida que ha llevado en estos últimos días-la mujer continuo-El doctor ha dicho que se mueve mucho y que habla en sueños, así que es muy probable que se despierte o que grite, en caso de que se despierte si se pone a llorar trata de calmarla.  
  
-No se preocupe haré lo que pueda-le sonrió la chica, mientras la mujer le daba la espalda.  
  
-Por cierto Tomoyo-le dijo sorpresivamente sin mirar hacia atrás-tienes poco tiempo asi que piénsatelo- y diciendo esto continuo su camino, dejando a la chica bastante extrañada.  
  
****************************************************************************  
******************************* Silencio, un silencio absoluto, solamente roto por algún grito de dolor, el dolor que provoca la pérdida de un ser querido. Cinco féretros y con ellos, cinco familias destrozadas, entre ellas cinco viudas y bastantes niños y no tan niños. Una multitud escuchando lo que iba diciendo cada uno de los principales jefes de los clanes, alabando sus cualidades y no nombrando los defectos.  
  
Entre aquella multitud siete personas, siete jóvenes de entre 14 y 17 años que se sentían culpables por esas muertes, cierto que no tenían la culpa, cierto que no la tenían pero en esos momentos no eran capaces de darse cuenta. Ahí estaban con las cabezas bajas, todos vestidos de negro a excepción de Shaoran que iba de blanco como marca la tradición china. Jessy y Sakura derramaban lágrimas a pesar de no entender a muchos de los participantes en los discursos, Isabela tenía los ojos cristalinos pero no lloraba, Marcus permanecía muy entero y sujetaba a la australiana que estaba totalmente apoyada en él, al igual que Eriol que era quien estaba con un pañuelo en la mano dándoselo de vez en cuando a Sakura, Ben estaba al lado de Shaoran ambos mantenían la cabeza firme y tenían una serenidad inusitada.  
  
Todo aquello termino y todos estaban dispuestos a marcharse de nuevo a la mansión Li, cuando una voz muy potente los llamo.  
  
-Pilares Blancos-un hombre joven de unos veinte años, de cabello negro azulado y ojos marrones-seguidme por favor el gran concilio os reclama.  
  
Los siete avanzaron siguiendo al hombre, finalmente cambiaron de lugar, los funerales se habían realizado en el jardín de la sede del concilio porque de otro modo no habría cabido tal magnitud de gente.  
  
-¿A dónde nos lleva?-se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Sakura mientras cruzaban un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de época, pero el hombre no contesto.  
  
Atravesaron un poco más ese pasillo y llegaron a una puerta hecha de madera de roble, altísima, en ella se podían apreciar grabados de muchos tipos de magia, tanto la oriental como la occidental.  
  
-Debéis esperar aquí hasta que las puertas se abran, a mi no me esta permitido pasar más allá-y dicho esto el hombre desapareció.  
  
-Esto me da miedo-susurró Sakura que se aferraba a la manga de la persona que tenía más cerca, en este caso era Marcus.  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada-le dijo este-Tan solo nos han llamado para dar explicaciones.  
  
-¿Has estado aquí antes Marc?-le preguntó curiosa Jessy.  
  
-Así es, solo una vez antes-el sueco miro a Eriol-Aunque Eriol ha estado por lo menos dos o tres veces, la única vez que entre fue hace dos años.  
  
-Creo que las únicas que no han visitado este lugar han sido Jessy y Sakura............-de repente un ruido interrumpió la voz de Benjamín.  
  
La puerta hizo ruidos extraños, los símbolos se movían por encima de la madera como si estuviesen flotando, hasta que quedaron puestos de forma que parecían ordenados, la puerta se abrió lentamente.  
  
-Parece que han vuelto a cambiar la contraseña-sonrió Eriol mientras entraban dentro.  
  
Sakura apretaba la manga de Marc como si le fuese la vida en ello, no le gustaba aquel pasillo tan largo, estrecho y oscuro, no le hacía ninguna gracia, pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que estaban era más amplio y estaba totalmente iluminado, decidió que todavía no estaba preparada para aquello.  
  
-Maestra de las Cartas, ¿tenéis miedo?-se oyó una voz amable y que ella conocía bastante bien, una voz de mujer. Sakura alzó la cabeza y ahí vio a Ieran Li, quien le sonreía-Vamos, ven conmigo-le tomó de la mano separándola así de Marc.  
  
La sala en la que se encontraban era amplia y muy espaciosa, totalmente decorada en tonos dorados y las paredes eran blancas, en el centro una mesa enorme redonda, del mismo tipo de madera que la puerta y sobre ella justo delante de cada silla un símbolo o escudo mágico tallado. Ieran llevo a Sakura hasta un punto de la mesa y ahí pudo ver que estaba el circulo mágico de la estrella, eso quería decir que ¿aquel era su lugar?.  
  
-¿Qué es este sitio?-preguntó en voz alta Jessy, quería respuestas.  
  
-Este es el lugar donde el oráculo nos designaba como pilares-comenzó a contar Ben quien estaba sentado justo al lado de la chica-Como puedes comprobar Sakura ocupa uno de los lugares centrales de la mesa y justo a su derecha falta un sitio que es el lugar de Marina.  
  
-¿Por qué a parte de la silla de Marina hay ocho sillas más justo en frente de las nuestras?-preguntó ahora Sakura.  
  
-Esas son las sillas de los pilares negros-la chica abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de Shaoran-En realidad las posiciones en la mesa cambiaran el día en que nos encontremos con ellos, no estaremos nosotros en un lado y ellos en el otro. Toda luz tiene su sombra, Sakura-recalcó el chico-es decir el equilibrio solo se alcanzará cuando nos pongamos todos de acuerdo.  
  
-Buena explicación Shaoran Li-se oyó una voz y de la nada aparecieron siete personas entre hombres y mujeres-Bienvenidos de nuevo a la sala del equilibrio, o lo que es lo mismo, bienvenidos a la sala que rige el destino de la Tierra-la japonesa y la australiana estaban sentadas en sus sillas como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.  
  
-Desde luego mira que te `pones lúgubre cuando hablas de estas cosas-una chica, la más joven de grupo se acercó a la mesa-No temáis, no os vamos a hacer daño. De hecho-la chica guiño el ojo-vosotros sois los que nos podéis dañar a nosotros.  
  
-Sakura, Jessy-se oyó la voz de Isabela-estos son los miembros del concilio mundial, digamos que ellos son los que están arriba.......  
  
-Te equivocas-todos tomaron asiento, uno tras otro, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres, la mesa quedo completa-Ahora sois vosotros quienes mandáis, porque sois vosotros los únicos que podéis ayudar con los pilares negros-el hombre que acababa de hablar, tal vez el más mayor contaba con la mirada-Así que es cierto que la cabecita loca de Marina esta enferma-a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza, bueno a todos menos a Marc.  
  
-¡Tío lo de cabecita loca solo se lo puedo decir yo!-exclamó Marc bastante enfadado.  
  
-¿Tío?-preguntó Jessy extrañada.  
  
-Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones-susurró Ieran mientras el resto reían-Por cierto, podéis pasar.  
  
-Pensé que nunca lo diría-y por uno de los costados de la sala aparecieron los cuatro guardianes-Hola ama-saludo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa-Estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido.  
  
-Cada vez entiendo menos este asunto-afirmó Ruby Moon mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa justo al lado de Eriol-Entre libros viejos y esas cosas.  
  
-Bueno-Keroberos se tumbo a los pies de su ama, Spinel Sun hizo lo mismo- ¿qué es lo que deben de hacer ahora?¿Liarse a palos de nuevo como hace dos días?.  
  
-No-se oyó la voz de Ieran-de momento lo que debéis hacer es permanecer juntos, repeler los ataques si los hubiera y en caso posible preguntar el porque de los ataques.  
  
-Eso es bastante difícil por mi parte-Isabela encendió sus ojos en furia-no me llevo bien con mi contraparte, a diferencia de otros-y miro claramente a Ben y Jessy.  
  
-Por mi parte no hay problema-el norteamericano sonrió.  
  
-Yo hablare con Nahuel, no os preocupéis-la australiana se unió a su compañero.  
  
-Marina tampoco tendrá ningún problema se lleva bastante bien con William- el sueco miro sus manos como encontrándolas interesantes-Yo haré lo posible para hablar con esa chica, Dafne.  
  
Todo quedo en silencio en la sala, hasta que la voz del hombre que había dicho ser el tío de Marcus levantó la voz.  
  
-Podéis marcharos, pero mantenernos al tanto de lo que ocurra-el hombre les sonrió-Lo de la investigación de los libros dejárnoslo a nosotros.  
  
-Esperad-Sakura sacó de su bolso un libro, totalmente sellado, con tapas de cuero negro y bordes dorados, muy viejo-Nos lo dio un monje, era el que estaba escondido en las ruinas de Edeta-la chica hizo una pausa-pero no se puede abrir-se lo dio y el concilio lo fue examinando-Lleva como cuatro huecos, y el caso es que esos huecos se me hacen conocidos. ¿Qué creéis que puede ser?.  
  
-Opino que son como las llaves-afirmó un hombre con barba-Es decir, introduciendo aquí-y señaló los huecos en la portada-esas cuatro cosas, que parecen ser como colgantes, se abrirá. La pregunta es, ¿qué colgantes serán?.  
  
Eriol permanecía en completo silencio, cuando en su mente pareció encenderse una bombilla.  
  
-Sakura, dame la llave de tu cuello-en un rápido movimientos se levantó y le arrebató al hombre el libro, tomó la llave que la chica le tendía y de repente la encajo en uno de los huecos-Si mi memoria como mago Clow no falla esta es una de las llaves, la otra la tiene Marina-el hueco justo al lado de donde estaba ahora el pequeño dije de la Maestra de las cartas tenía forma de cruz-Los otros dos, los que van justo en la otra parte los tienen William y Phillippo, lo que quiere decir........  
  
-Lo que quiere decir que alguien esta manipulando todo para conseguir un objetivo, la cuestión es, ¿cuál?-ante la pregunta de Yue todo el mundo quedó en silencio. ****************************************************************************  
****************************** -¿A dónde crees que vas William?-preguntó la voz de una chica de cabello negro en la puerta de una gran mansión en San Francisco.  
  
-Mira, Gloria, no tengo el porque darte explicaciones de nada-el chico la miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de expresividad-estoy harto de tener que hacer todo lo que el concilio diga-de repente puso una sonrisa cínica y sonrió-Ahora que lo recuerdo como solo ha quedado una persona del concilio estamos a sus ordenes, ¿no es así?-la chica lo miro extrañada-¿No te das cuenta?-le preguntó-Somos marionetas, estoy harto.  
  
-¿Qué plan tienes?-le preguntó la chica de ojos azules.  
  
-Voy a ir a hablar con los pilares blancos, si y no me mires con esa cara- le sonrió el chico tranquilamente-Se que nos marchamos a Japón a darles guerra, me adelantare-la miro con suplica-No le digas a nadie a que he ido, invéntate una excusa.  
  
El canadiense tomo su pequeña maleta y cruzo el gran jardín, pero justo cuando estaba en la verja que daba a la calle una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-Sabes, pensé que eras más tonto-la voz del hombre se oyó-Parece que me has descubierto, si no fuera porque eres una de las piezas más útiles te aseguro que ya estarías muerto-el hombre se puso delante de él y clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes del chico.  
  
-Vaya, así que no necesitare ni tan siquiera ir a verlos-el chico le sonrió cínicamente mientras se arrancaba del pecho la llave y la transformaba en báculo-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Eso, no te servirá de nada-del báculo del chico surgió una enorme lengua de fuego que le dio al hombre en todo el estómago, que quedo calcinado, se podía ver la piel chamuscada y las quemaduras profundas y sangrantes y sin embargo ahí estaba él sonriendo-Te dije que no serviría de nada-de repente todo se regenero, el chico estaba totalmente asombrado y no pudo ver como el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, segundos después de sus manos salió un aura de color negro y pronunciaba palabras en una lengua extraña- Ahora me obedecerás, solamente a mi Diagur. Pronto Mar volveremos a encontrarnos-y profirió una sonrisa extraña entre la mezcla de la venganza y la ternura. ****************************************************************************  
******************************** -¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito de Marina alertó a Tomoyo que rápidamente se levantó de la butaca en la cual leía un libro al lado de la ventana para acercarse a la chica que se había despertado gritando-¡William, William!- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila-la chica de cabello azabache la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza-Solo era un sueño, vamos Marina, solo era un sueño.  
  
-Tomoyo.......William.....él......-trataba de relatar entre llantos.  
  
-Ya, solo ha sido una pesadilla, una pesadilla-la chica la apretó más fuerte contra ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
-¡Marina!-el sueco se acercó corriendo al verla llorando-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo.  
  
El chico tiro a Tomoyo de su lugar y la abrazó todavía más fuerte si cabe que la japonesa.  
  
-Hemos oído un grito-Sakura entraba visiblemente cansada dentro de la habitación-salió disparado desde la entrada como una flecha al comprender que era Marina quien había gritado.  
  
-Marc,....-le dijo ella separándolo un poco-William, le han hecho algo a William-le dijo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas-Esta en peligro,..........dijo......-trató de tranquilizarse y cuando pudo hablar continuo con su relato-Dijo que no lo había matado todavía porque era una pieza muy importante.  
  
-¿Quién, lo dijo?-sin saber como todos habían llegado a la habitación, quien preguntaba era Shaoran.  
  
-No se, ha dicho algo como Diagur o algo así-la chica en la cama se tomó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué clase de nombre es Diagur?-preguntó Jessy, haciendo una mueca extraña como la gran mayoría.  
  
-Si no me equivoco-dijo Marc-debe de ser un nombre vasco o galeico-todos pusieron cara de no entender-Del norte de España-todos profirieron un ¡aaaaahhhh! como respuesta.  
  
-Hay más-dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana-dijo que pronto se reuniría con Mar.  
  
-¿Quién es Mar?-volvió a preguntar Jessy lo que se mereció un golpe por parte de Isabela.  
  
-¿¡Tu escuchas en las reuniones o que!?-la tomo de los hombros y la movió- Mar es la creadora de la cruz de los elementos pedazo de zoquete.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHH-sonrió ella-Ya me acuerdo-a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hacéis todos aquí?-se oyó una voz bastante enfadada, esta pertenecía a Hikari-Se supone que necesita tranquilidad y reposo no que tropecientas personas estén metidas en su habitación-la chica se hizo paso entre la gente sin dejar que nadie le explicase nada.  
  
-¡Hika!-exclamó Marina-¿Qué haces aquí?-cosa que hizo que su tutora casi se fuese de bruces contra el suelo.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos-sugirió Eriol-luego le daremos las explicaciones pertinentes a Marina-miro a Marc quien seguía en la cama sentado a pesar de que ya estaba Hikari-Marc, vamos, ahora ya tiene compañía.  
  
A regañadientes el muchacho acepto y decidió finalmente marcharse de allí.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó inmediatamente Hikari, a la vez que le tocaba la frente.  
  
-Me siento febril-la chica se paró a pensar-¿Qué me ha pasado?.  
  
-¿No lo sabes?-la chica estaba bastante sorprendida, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a explicarle-Tal y como has bajado del coche te has ido al suelo, Ben te ha traído en brazos y el médico ha afirmado que estabas exhausta y encima un virus te ha dado fiebre. ¿Es desde ahí desde donde no recuerdas?  
  
-En realidad-sonrió levemente la chica-Solo recuerdo haberme metido al avión llorando sobre Sakura-ahora se río levemente-Creo que a la pobre la habré empapado toda-de repente agachó la cabeza y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron sobre las sábanas de la cama.  
  
-¿Marina?-la chica de pelo negro se le acercó y la chica se abalanzó sobre ella, llorando en silencio, tan solo apoyándose en ella-Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh, tranquila-le susurró maternalmente-Sabes de sobra que jamás estarás sola- entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había caído en un profundo sueño.  
  
La separó de su cuerpo y la acomodo correctamente en la cama, tapándola y decidió salir de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta alli estaba Marc con una bandeja con comida.  
  
-No la despiertes-le sonrió Hikari-y puedes irte tranquilo a dormir cuando tengas sueño. No es culpa tuya-y le dejo entrar, la chica cerró la puerta desde fuera.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Shaoran-la voz de Ieran sonaba muy profunda dentro de la solitaria biblioteca-¿ya no estas saliendo con Sakura?.  
  
El chico se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y oculto su rostro, todo lo que pudo con su pelo, y entonces temblorosa salió su voz.  
  
-Así es madre.  
  
-¿Pensé que la querías?-la mujer la verdad es que sonaba bastante severa- Entonces resulta que solo era un capricho tal y como yo te dije desde un principio-la mujer esperaba que le diese una respuesta-Shaoran, mírame a la cara y contéstame.  
  
-No era un capricho-poco a poco levantó su mirada dándola firme contra la de su madre-y sigue sin serlo.  
  
-Te quedas en Hong Kong-afirmó su madre.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Jessy, ¿dónde ha ido Shaoran? Hace mucho rato que no lo veo-preguntó Sakura mientras estaban jugando una partidita de trivial.  
  
-¿Quién enunció la teoría de la relatividad?-preguntó Jessy a Eriol-La verdad es que no lo se Sakura.  
  
-Albert Einstein-le contestó Eriol con una sonrisa-Si lo buscas Sakura, esta hablando con su madre en la biblioteca.  
  
-No, da igual si esta hablando con su madre no quiero molestarlo-la chica se dispuso a seguir con el juego cuando entro muy alterada Meiling-¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Ven conmigo Sakura-la tomo del brazo la levantó de la silla y empezó a empujarla por los pasillos.  
  
-¡Vamos a cotillear chicas!-pero un enorme brazo retuvo a la chica de rizos en su sitio-¡Benny!  
  
-Esto son cosas de ellos, no nos vamos a meter nosotros en cosas que no nos importan-y el chico miro al resto que con la mirada, que afirmaron.  
  
-Debe de haber pasado algo para que Meiling estuviese tan alterada-Tomoyo trato de concentrarse en el juego, pero tenía la mente entre dos lugares, bueno, tal vez en tres.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-No me voy a quedar-le enfrentó el chico levantándose del sofá en el cual estaba sentado-Todavía no puedo volver, y tu lo sabes, de hecho tu misma lo dijiste hoy, debemos permanecer unidos.  
  
-Por una vez debo de darte la razón, pero no voy a permitir que mi hijo vaya jugando a dos bandas.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el chico.  
  
La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió un poco y dos pares de orejas escuchaban muy atentamente.  
  
-Me refiero a esto-e Ieran ni se sabe de donde sacó unas fotos-¿Te parece bonito ir besándote con cualquiera por ahí?¡Muy bonito hijo, muy bonito! El chico de ojos marrones bajo la cabeza, aquello había sido una trampa de Gloria, pero a su madre eso le iba a dar lo mismo cuando se tiene lealtad hacia una persona debe de ser total.  
  
-¡Señora Ieran!-exclamó entrando Sakura de golpe y porrazo en medio de la sala sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  
  
Meiling se llevo una mano a la cara como expresando su disconformidad con el movimiento de la chica.  
  
-Su hijo no tuvo la culpa de eso-y señalo hacia las fotografías-fue una trampa de Gloria, usted ya sabe quien es, su intención era hacerle daño a Shaoran, le juro que no era intención de su hijo hacerme daño, ni mucho menos-la chica tomo aire, entonces fijo sus ojos verdes en los de la mujer china-Él siempre me ha cuidado, me ha tratado bien, siempre ha estado a mi lado, tanto en la época de la captura de las cartas, como en su transformación, también con la carta vacío-de la cara de la chica empezaron a surgir lágrimas.  
  
-Sakura, para, no es necesario que hagas esto, asumo mis actos y si estos tiene un castigo lo cumpliré-le sonrió el chico, pero ella lo miro un solo instante y volvió su vista hacia la mujer.  
  
-Ahora también es un gran apoyo, aún cuando se que soy la que menos entiende esto el trata de ayudarme, me perdona, al igual que el resto, mis fallos-la chica agachó su cabeza y doblo su cuerpo-Por favor, no lo castigue por esa tontería-la chica se volvió a enderezar-Si es cierto que lo dejamos después de aquello, pero somos muy pequeños, no se puede pedir a unos adolescentes que decidan su pareja para siempre, somos muy jóvenes.  
  
De repente Ieran se acercó a ella y le limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún le caían a la chica por el rostro.  
  
-Me has convencido-la mujer se lo dijo con los ojos sonrientes-Tal vez yo jamás entendí eso porque a tu edad yo ya estaba prometida, pero si, tienes razón, sois tan jóvenes que debéis disfrutar de la juventud, difícil pero al fin y al cabo juventud-miro a Shaoran y se acercó hacia él-Lo siento hijo-y poso un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, y de este modo abandono la sala junto con Meiling.  
  
Tal y como se cerró la puerta Sakura se cayó al suelo de rodillas.  
  
-¿Cómo me he atrevido a hacer eso?-se preguntó a si misma en voz alta.  
  
-Gracias-le dijo el chico de cabello marrón y la chica se levantó.  
  
-Pensaba que ya te quedabas-le sonrió ella y de repente el chico la abrazó tan fuerte que pensaba que la iba a asfixiar-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada.  
  
-Sabes, -le sonrió él sin apartarla demasiado de él-me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.  
  
-No digas tonterías-le dijo totalmente sonrojada y de un empujón lo tiro al suelo.  
  
-No tenías que hacer eso-la voz del chico sonaba herida.  
  
-¿Y si hacías como Marcus?-el chico enarco la ceja como preguntándole a que se refería-Si, Marc siempre que abraza obsesivamente a Marina le da por besarla.  
  
-¿Me estas llamando aprovechado?-la chica le sacó la lengua como respuesta.  
  
El chino se levantó y ella comenzó a correr, el primer obstáculo que la retuvo fue la puerta la cual abrió con gran facilidad y empezó a correr con él detrás.  
  
-Socorro un maniaco sexual me esta persiguiendo-grito cuando llego a la sala y se escondió detrás de Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Ahora soy un maniaco sexual?-le dijo él tratando de alcanzarla mientras rodaban la mesa mareándolos a todos.  
  
-Fuese lo que fuese, veo que ya esta solucionado-Isabela se rió en voz alta.  
  
De repente Marc apareció en la sala y al verse el panorama tuvo que preguntar:  
  
-¿Me he perdido algo?-dijo con una gotaza en la cabeza.  
  
-Acaso no es obvio que si-le respondió Jessy quien lo sentó en una silla.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-¿Es normal que armen tanto escándalo?-preguntó Touya.  
  
-¡Buf!-bufó Hikari-De normal suele ser peor, lo que pasa es que parece que Nakuru ya se ha reformado.  
  
-Yo todavía no me he reformado, no nos equivoquemos-la forma falsa de la guardiana le reprendió-todavía tengo mi alma de adolescente dentro de mi.  
  
-De eso no me cabe ninguna duda-le sonrió Yukito mientras se llevaba un dulce típico chino a la boca. Estaban los cuatros sentados en el jardín, las noches en Hong Kong eran cálidas a pesar de no haber dejado el invierno atrás, la verdad es que apetecía estar fuera, se respiraba una tranquilidad que dentro de la mansión no.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura cuando te ha visto?-la forma falsa de Yue sonrió a su amigo.  
  
-Ha sido algo así como-el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto trataba de recordar las palabras de su hermana-"¿Qué haces aquí hermano? Que acaso no tenias trabajo"-se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Cuando le he explicado que me habían enviado con la jefa de viaje de "negocios" a china porque ella había querido no lo ha entendido, hasta que le he señalado a esta-y señalo a Hikari.  
  
-Esta tiene nombre-le dijo visiblemente enfadada.  
  
-Tendrías que estar tu también en la cama porque todavía no estás recuperada de aquella anemia, tienes una cara de cansada que no te la aguantas, ¿verdad Nakuru?-al no recibir respuesta miro hacia el sitio de la forma falsa.  
  
-No la busques, creo que se han aburrido de tu sermón y se han marchado los dos, cosa que yo también hubiese hecho si no fuese porque pienso que es de mala educación-le sonrió la chica.  
  
-Vale, en vistas de que mi conversación te aburre me marcho-una mano lo paro cuando ya estaba de pie-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo aún rencoroso.  
  
-Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi-un tono rosado le cubría las mejillas a la chica-Mira, no estoy acostumbrada a dar las gracias por nada, debo de verme como una mujer muy fuerte porque en mi trabajo a la mínima que te ven débil ya estas perdido.  
  
-Pero tu realmente no eres tan fuerte como aparentas, sino que necesitas el apoyo de alguien-el chico volvió a sentarse y la miro-En eso te pareces tanto a Marina, ambas sois iguales en ese aspecto, queréis llevar todo el peso encima, cuando este es más llevadero si lo repartes entre varias personas.  
  
-En realidad ella es más cabezota que yo-la chica se rió al pensarlo-pero en realidad siempre busca en alguien en quien apoyarse, en todos los aspectos.-un silencio se produjo entre ambos-Touya-la voz sonaba bastante vergonzosa-esto....bueno.....resulta que tengo una cena de negocios al volver a Japón y la verdad es que no quiero ir sola-puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo en voz alta- olvídalo, seguro que te aburrirías mucho si ...........  
  
-Me encantará ir contigo-y el chico se levantó-Tan solo dime el sitio y a la hora a la que tengo que pasar a recogerte, eso si, vamos con tu coche que es más bonito que el mío-le dio una última sonrisa desde la puerta- Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches-le sonrió ella a la vez, una vez se hubo ido-¡SI!-e inmediatamente se dirigió dentro de la mansión.  
  
Mientras en los jardines de la mansión Li.  
  
-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien dejándolos solos?-le preguntó Yukito a Nakuru, quien le había cogido de la mano y todavía lo arrastraba por los jardines- Digo, que puede estallar la tercera guerra mundial entre esos dos.  
  
-Tranquilo-le dijo Nakuru-yo creo que más bien lo que ocurrirá es que pronto empezarán a salir-la chica vio que estaba en el gran balcón que miraba hacia la ciudad de Hong Kong, soltó la mano de la forma falsa del guardián y se acercó hasta el borde mirando la ciudad iluminada.  
  
-Es bonito-el chico estaba a su lado mirando también al frente-A pesar de ser artificiales son muy bonitas, tienen su encanto y hacen el paisaje encantador, bueno, todavía más encantador si cabe-y miro sonriente a la chica.  
  
Una ráfaga de aire frío paso y ella tembló de pies a cabeza, la miro con preocupación.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó, él estaba dispuesto a quitarse la chaqueta.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca-pensó Nakuru y se tiro hacia él abrazándolo, con la sorpresa del chico incluida-Tranquilo aquí se me pasara el frío.  
  
El silencio era reconfortante, pero a la vez era un poco pesado, tal vez no había que decir nada, pero en este caso habían tantas cosas que decir pero no encontraban ninguno de los dos las palabras.  
  
-Nakuru, ¿de que me querías hablar a solas?-le preguntó el chico.  
  
-Eso ya no importa-se apretó más en su pecho-¿Acaso esto que esta pasando no te da ninguna pista?-le pregunto ella desde donde estaba-No se que me pasa, realmente no lo entiendo-le dijo con tranquilidad-siempre he jugado con los hombres, pero ahora no puedo, contigo no puedo-el chico paso sus manos por los hombros de ella-Creo que eres el primero que me gusta realmente.  
  
El chico la separó un poco para mirarle los ojos para ver si lo que decía era cierto, los ojos de la chica no mentían.  
  
-¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-le preguntó él bastantes dudoso.  
  
-¿No me crees?-hizo ver que estaba dolida.  
  
-No, si que me lo creo, pero.......es que como siempre has sido tan alocada y.........  
  
No pudo seguir hablando, la chica sabía que era alocada, siempre se lo habían dicho, pero si no se lo creía lo mejor era demostrárselo, ¿no?, pues la mejor forma era haciendo lo que ella, besándolo. Si, un beso que al principio era de uno y muy leve, pero que en poco se hizo de dos y la verdad, seamos realistas, aquello no era un beso de dos niños, sino de dos personas bastante adultas.  
  
-¿Y ahora, me crees?-le preguntó ella.  
  
-Si, te creo, pero ¿y si no funciona?-solo vio como ella se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pues lo dejamos y seguimos con nuestras vidas-ella le sonrió-Pero si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos-el chico la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Esta bien, veremos que sale de esto-el chico la separó y le dijo-Imagínate la ruptura, Yue y Ruby Moon persiguiéndose por en medio de Tokio.  
  
-No digas tonterías-le dio un pequeño golpecito y se demostró un poco enfadada-Además, ganaría yo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices-el chico la miro indiferente mientras le cogía de la mano .  
  
-¿Me estas dando la razón como a los locos?  
  
-¿Yo pensaba que tu estabas loca?  
  
-Serás......-y ahí empezó una pequeña discusión, seguro que no sería la última. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
La mansión estaba silenciosa, pasaba un cuarto de hora de las ocho de la mañana y los únicos que se habían levantado eran los sirvientes, y no todos, puesto que era domingo y era un día medio libre, es decir, si estaba levantada la cocinera ya podían dar gracias, pero el silencio pronto se vio roto.  
  
Lágrimas que anuncian conclusiones,  
  
manos que no dan sin recibir.  
  
Gritos que se esconden en canciones,  
  
sillas que no son para escribir.  
  
-¡No por favor!-exclamó Isabela mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada-¡Jessy hazme el favor de bajar la música!.  
  
Pero la australiana estaba completamente dormida, en una posición un tanto incómoda ya que estaba con los pies colgando y la cabeza donde los pies, abrazando a su cojín como si se tratase de un osito de peluche.  
  
-No, esta claro que Jessy no es, porque la canción es en español y como que por mucho que le guste a Jessy lo que más le va por las mañanas es cantar a "grito pelao"-de repente salió de la habitación.  
  
Caras divorciadas con la vida,  
  
tardes navegando en un café,  
  
ricos que descansan en la envidia  
  
como aquel ánima que invita a ser infiel.  
  
Esa música, esa letra, él no la conocía para nada era una leve balada, bueno eso parecía en un principio. Se levantó dejando a Ben a su lado con sus grandes ojeras.  
  
-Voy a matar a quien me haya despertado, te juro que lo mato-repetía una y otra vez mientras se ponía el almohadón en las orejas al igual que lo había hecho momentos antes Isabela en su habitación.  
  
-Tranquilo, ya voy a decirle que la baje-el chico le sonrió-Da gracias porque la música no ha sido de otro tipo, esta es más bien suavecita.  
  
Naranarana, Naranarana, Naranarana, Naranarana  
Naranarana, Naranarana, Naranarana, Naranarana  
  
-¡Suavecita!-grito el chico estadounidense al cambio de ritmo de la música y a la vez porque esta se había alzado, lo que indicaba que quien quiera que fuese no lo había dudado dos veces y había levantado el volumen.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy-el rubio se dio prisa y salió al pasillo donde se encontró con Isabela-¿Buscamos a la culpable?  
  
-Esta claro quien es, ¿no crees?-caminaron en cuanto a penas unos pasos y abrieron la puerta.  
  
-¡Marina!-grito el sueco, tanto que la chica paro lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos que era bailar encima de una silla, tanto que se asustó e hizo malabarismos para mantener el equilibrio-¡A la cama, pero ya!  
  
-¡Anda ya!-le contestó ella bajando el volumen de la radio-Me aburro-afirmó ella.  
  
-Claro, la niña se aburre y tiene que despertarnos a todos, ¿eso ya es una costumbre, no?-Isabela se acercó a ella, ambas en pijama.  
  
-Es que llevo todo el día durmiendo y creo que ya esta bien-puso morritos- Vosotros os pensáis que no me puedo levantar o.........-se calló al sentir la mano de Marc en su frente.  
  
-Todavía tienes fiebre,¡a la cama!-el sueco le grito más fuerte y desconectó totalmente la radio.  
  
-Solo si te metes conmigo, papi-le dijo mofándose de él agitando sus pestañas y poniendo carita de niña buena.  
  
-¡Marina!¿Deja de decir tonterías?-el sueco miro a la argentina sonriendo complacido-Sabes de sobra que Marc en una cama contigo y en vez de salir dos salís tres.  
  
-¡Isabela!-el chico se puso rojo de la vergüenza-Deja de decir burradas, ¿quieres?  
  
-Callaros ya todos, hay gente que quiere dormir-Shaoran entró en la habitación restregándose los ojos-Se os oye desde mi habitación que esta bastante lejos.  
  
-¿Has visto lo que has conseguido?-le preguntó Marcus mirando a su amiga española, esta tan solo sonrió y se metió rápidamente en la cama-En fin, volveros a dormir, creo que ya no molestara más.  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar?-le preguntó la chica argentina, él afirmó con la cabeza- No hagas nada extraño-le avisó amenazadoramente.  
  
-Lo mismo digo-el chino profirió un largo bostezo y se marchó junto con la chica de pelo negro.  
  
-Vale, ahora échame la bronca-le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados en la cama-Pero entiende, llevo todo el día postrada en la cama y lo único que tenía era la radio a mano, si como mínimo tuviese mi ordenador o un buen libro, pero están todos en mi maleta.  
  
-Tu maleta esta detrás de la cortina-el chico de ojos azules la sacó del lugar en la que estaba escondida y se la acercó-¿Lo ves?.  
  
-Se me ha olvidado buscar ahí-y ella se golpeo con la mano en la cabeza, Marc tan solo rió y de repente profirió un largo bostezo, pero la mezcla de ambos hizo que casi se atragantase-Vete a dormir-el chico negó con la cabeza-¡Vete!-y le señaló la puerta con un dedo.  
  
-No-de repente se aproximo peligrosamente a su cama y se subió encima de ella, tumbándose a su lado-La verdad, estaba pensando en aceptar tu propuesta, me quedo a dormir contigo.  
  
-Lo decía en broma.  
  
-Pero bueno, no creo que pase nada si me quedo contigo, al fin y al cabo no será la primera vez-el chico sonrió largamente-Porque a parte de la del otro día, cuando éramos niños también habíamos dormido juntos.  
  
-Bien, quédate-el chico la miro muy, pero que muy sorprendido-la única condición es que no te creas que soy tu oso de peluche-entonces se metió debajo de las sábanas.  
  
-Sabes, creo que Isabela me matará cuando se entere.  
  
-Pues bueno, uno menos-ella le respondió irónicamente mientras tomaba un libro de la maleta-Pero ahora, duérmete.  
  
Dicho y hecho, el chico no llego a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y ya estaba durmiendo, mientras ella leía pacientemente, pero su vista se iba demasiado hacia el chico que dormía a su lado, finalmente se rindió y decidió dejar el libro de lado y tratar de dormir, aunque no creía poder, pero en fin, también servia intentarlo.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-¡Quiero bajar con todos!-no podía ser, ya estaban discutiendo otra vez- Marcus, vaaaaaaaaaa déjame bajar-la chica trataba de salir de su habitación completamente vestida, pero el chico taponaba la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¡Que no! El médico te recomendó descanso y tu lo único que haces es querer salir.  
  
-Si no te quitas te voy a meter tal patada en el culo que vas a salir despedido contra la pared-como que estaba hoy amenazadora.  
  
-Vamos Marina, haz caso y quédate en la cama-le sonrió Sakura a través de los huecos que dejaba el sueco.  
  
-No, no y no. Quiero bajar a desayunar, aquí sola me aburro.  
  
-Hikari-le dijo Tomoyo nada más verla aparecer por el pasillo con Touya y Nakuru-dile que se quede en la cama, es lo que recomendó el médico y ella no quiere.  
  
-Dejadla que salga-Marcus se apartó de la puerta y la chica salió como un rayo a abrazar a Hikari.  
  
-Gracias Hika, gracias.  
  
-Ahora metete en la habitación o te juro que te quedas encerrada en casa una semana-si, le estaban amenazando, todo el grupo soltó unas risitas mientras ella volvía a la habitación con las orejas gachas.  
  
-Pondré la música a todo volumen, pero no será a las ocho, nooooooooo- murmuraba ella antes de entrar en la habitación-será a las dos o las tres de la mañana justo cuando ya tengáis el sueño cogido. MUAJAJAJAJA-y desapareció por cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy rara, muy irritable-afirmó Touya.  
  
-Síndrome pre-menstrual, unido a la lo que le ha dado, esto es una bomba atómica-los chicos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza ante lo dicho por Isabela.  
  
-Eso no lo entenderéis nunca los hombres-movió la cabeza de arriba abajo Jessy como dándose la razón ella solita.  
  
-¡Desayunar, desayunar!-se oía a Kero quien iba en uno de los hombros de Yukito, al otro lado Spinel.  
  
-Tu solo piensas en comida-el guardián de Eriol lo miro con cara de aburrimiento.  
  
-Dices eso porque no puedes comer dulces, porque en seguida pillas un buen pedo-el guardián lo miro con cara de no entender-No se, es una palabra que utiliza Marina para decir borrachera, aunque creo que significa otra cosa.  
  
-Buenos días-saludo Yukito, al cual se acercó rápidamente Nakuru y le dio un señor beso en los labios.  
  
-Buenos........¿días?-dijeron todos a la vez a excepción de Touya y Hikari.  
  
-¡Ejem!-carraspeó el mayor de los Kinomoto, a lo que Nakuru se dejo de carantoñas-Hay niños delante-y señaló a todo el grupo.  
  
-No son tan niños-sonrió Yukito mirando la cara de sorprendidos de todos.  
  
-Tu y Nakuru........?-preguntó Sakura, sin poder terminar la frase.  
  
-¡Aja!-afirmó la forma falsa de Yue-Desde ayer.  
  
-¡QUE GUAY!-gritó de repente Jessy-Como mola-de repente se paro a pensar- ¿Pero vosotros no os llevabais a matar?.  
  
-Del odio al amor, un paso-y Marc sonrió al igual que el resto-Como esto siga así creo que el único que se queda soltero voy a ser yo.  
  
-¡Anda ya!-el grito de Marina se escuchó hasta en el pasillo-Con lo bueno que estás como te vas a quedar solo.  
  
-¡A la cama!-le gritó Hikari-Niña que tu quieres matarme de un disgusto como recaigas.  
  
-Vale, por el cumplido luego te traigo un regalito-todos se quedaron mirando al sueco que hablaba por la puerta-Pero tienes que quedarte todo el día en la habitación.  
  
-Que si papá-la chica abrió un poco la puerta para ver si se habían ido y efectivamente ya no quedaba nadie-Bueno, en una habitación se pueden hacer muchas cosas aunque sea sola.-y cerró su puerta.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Así que al final no la habéis dejado bajar-Ieran sonrió levemente mientras le contaban la pequeña batalla hecha arriba-Tampoco pasa nada si se mueve un poco, la verdad es que también necesita algo de aire. Luego iré a verla junto con el médico.  
  
-La verdad es que recupera energías demasiado rápido, es una chica increíble-Eriol estaba viendo como Kero ya trataba de darle dulces a Spinel- pero no creo que realmente este bien del todo.  
  
-¿Tu como estarías si te crees que tienes una semana para ver a tu familia y solo te dejan cuatro días?-preguntó Sakura-Y a eso súmale que tal vez es la última vez que los ves, la pobre esta deshecha por dentro.  
  
-Pero es muy cabezota y no lo aceptara-afirmó Hikari-Siempre te sonreirá aunque se este muriendo por dentro.  
  
-¿Sakura puedo pedirte que saques a Flower?-de repente toda la mesa se giro hacia Marc que era quien había hablado.  
  
-¿A Flower?-preguntó Ben-¿Para que quieres tu a flower?  
  
-Ya lo verás.......-sonrió el sueco.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
No tenía ninguna gracia, con la cantidad de gente que había en la casa y nadie era capaz de quedarse con ella a desayunar. Por lo menos podrían haberla puesto en una habitación con Jessy e Isabela como siempre, de este modo solo se sentía sola.  
  
-Seguro que cantar un rato me anima-le dijo a un oso blanco de peluche que se había traído-Verdad que si Marcus-le sonrió al muñeco.  
  
Se levantó de la alfombra verde que había en el suelo y cogió su discman, pensando que bien podría cantar porque al fin y al cabo nadie la oiría, si, cantar como había aprendido. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, que le importaba si la oían.  
En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado  
  
Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. Marc había agradecido mil y una veces que Sakura hubiese utilizado a flower para sus propósitos, porque si no encontrar todo aquello le hubiese costado además de muchísimo tiempo un dinero que tal vez no tenía, Se paró en la puerta de la habitación con sus brazos totalmente cargados, cuando oyó la voz de la chica de cabello dorado, pero no sonaba como cuando cantaba con él, no, sonaba dulce y triste, tal vez no tenía una voz tan prodigiosa como la de Tomoyo pero si que tenía una voz bonita. Iba a llamar a la puerta pero decidió utilizar la magia, seguro que no la oía.  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
  
La vio en la ventana con los auriculares puestos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazantes, seguía cantando sin importarle si había alguien en la habitación, era extraño que ella no hubiese notado su aura, de modo que la aumento un poco para ver si se daba cuenta, y si lo hizo, se giro lentamente pero sin dejar de cantar.  
  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."  
  
Cuando la chica se giro el discman fue de sus manos a chocarse contra el suelo, se paró la música, se llevo las manos a la boca y profirió un grito de alegría.  
  
-Bueno, te dije que te traería un regalo-en las manos del chico un enorme ramo de rosas azules adornado con ramitas de llenas de flores de almendro- Son de parte de todos, para que pares quieta y nos perdones por lo de antes.  
  
La chica no dijo nada y se tiro a los brazos del chico, llorando de alegría, así que el ramo se espachurro un poco entre los dos cuerpos. De repente lo soltó y antes de que el chico se diese cuenta ella salió de la habitación y corrió hacia el jardín, que era donde notaba que estaban.  
  
-¿Marina que haces aquí? Deberías.....-la voz de Shaoran se cortó al ver que la chica lo abrazaba llorando-¿Estas bien?  
  
El resto del grupo se acercaron preocupados, pero directamente cogió a Sakura y a Jessy y las abrazó y repitió la operación con todos.  
  
-¿Ya estas mejor?-le preguntó Eriol que había sido el último en recibir el abrazo de oso, ella afirmo con la cabeza-Veo que te gusto el detalle, pero espero que Marc recibiese mejor regalo que el resto, de él fue la idea.  
  
-No le voy a besar que tu eres muy listo-le dijo ella apartando las lágrimas sobrantes y de repente se puso a reír-Sois los mejores-la risa se contagió.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, muy bonita la escena pero te he traído algo-Hikari le enseño una carpeta enorme, ella puso cara de aburrimiento-Si, es trabajo, pero es divertido, no son facturas precisamente.-Hika sonrió-Son los diseños de la próxima colección de verano.  
  
-¡En serio!-el grito fue de Tomoyo y el resto de las chicas miraron complacidas.  
  
-Si, pero como yo estoy convaleciente en la cama vais a tener que venir a la habitación a verlos-le arrebato la carpeta a la chica de pelo negro y subió las escaleras corriendo con el resto detrás.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron a Marcus dejando el regalito, cuando de repente Marina se tiro encima de la cama y el resto encima de ella.  
  
-¡Soy una pobre enferma! Salir de encima mío-la respiración le faltaba en esos momentos.  
  
-Las enfermas no dan esas carreras y menos si tienen fiebre-Jessy empezó a moverse y al rodar termino encima de la alfombra.  
  
-Luego dicen que los hombres somos brutos-el sueco se callo cuando lo vio que las chicas estaban puestas en corro cuchicheando algo-¿Qué estáis tramando?  
  
-¡A por él!-grito de repente Isabela y un montón de cojines volaron hacia el chico, que como pudo salió de la habitación-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todas estaban por los suelos muertas de risas.  
  
-Bueno yo quiero ver ya esos diseños-Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Marina en la cama el resto hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Mientras cuatro chicos sonreían fuera de la puerta.  
  
-Buen trabajo, papi Marcus-le dijo en broma Ben.  
  
-Bueno, si ellas tienen su reunión nosotros podríamos hacer algo-sugirió Eriol.  
  
-¡Partidito de fútbol!-grito entusiasmado Marcus-Me apetece patear un balón- el resto lo miraron complacidos, si que apetecía hacer eso para descargar estrés.  
  
Mientras en la habitación, Tomoyo seguía mirando los diseños, le encantaban. Mientras el resto habían llevado la conversación hacia otro lado, aunque la chica se enteraba de todo.  
  
-Y eso fue lo que paso ayer en la biblioteca-finalizó Sakura su relato-Creo que le he demostrado que me importa demasiado.  
  
-¿Acaso es mentira?-preguntó Jessy-Si realmente te gusta y tu le gustas a él porque no salir juntos, sería genial.  
  
-Es que no quiero pegarme a él de por vida-el resto miraron a la chica de ojos verdes-Es decir, no solo voy a pasar mi vida con una sola persona.  
  
-Espera-Isabela hizo un gesto bastante basto-¿lo esperaste por casi dos años?-la Maestra de las Cards afirmó-Y ahora dices que no vas a estar con él-volvió a asentir- Vale, no te entiendo.  
  
-¿Y tu con tu novio?-preguntó la chica de pelo azabache que seguía mirando los diseños.  
  
-Me puso los cuernos-la chica estaba bastante enfadada.  
  
-Vaya, lo siento-Tomoyo trato se culpo a si misma por haber preguntado eso.  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es como Valdimir lo sabía-dio un bufido de exasperación.  
  
-Yo juraría que Vladimir sería capaz de decirte hasta el color de bragas que llevas hoy-Marina se paró a pensar lo siguiente.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-A ver, sabía lo de tu novio-señalo a Isa-y aparecen unas fotos extrañas que son la prueba, ¿no crees que aquí falla algo?.  
  
-Pues yo creo que al chico noruego le gusta Isabela-todas miraron a la chica que tenía delante suyo unos diseños.  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??-ella la tomo de la camisa-¿por qué crees eso?  
  
-Tranquila Isi-le dijo cariñosamente la chica de pelo rizado mientras le quitaba las manos-que no ves que la asustas.  
  
-A ver, yo creo que si que le gustas porque te mira con unos ojitos de enamorado-la chica de ojos azules sonrió complacida.  
  
-Opino lo mismo que Tomoyo, creo que te dice esas cosas para llamar tu atención......-pero la argentina le cortó la explicación a la chica rubia.  
  
-Bueno y tu con Eriol, ¿qué? Hay o no hay algo entre vosotros.  
  
-No, solo somos amigos-sonrió con las mejillas un poco rosas-aunque no voy a negaros que me gusta un poco.  
  
-¿Solo un poco?-Sakura sonrió y le dio un leve empujón-Di la verdad.  
  
-Bueno, esta muy bueno y es muy sexy y misterioso y........¡aaaahhhh! No me hagáis decir estas cosas-y se ocultó la cara entre las manos con las risas del resto sonando.  
  
-Bueno, a Jessy no es necesario decirle nada, Nahuel es un tío muy simpático, además de que te pega un montón-sonrió la chica encima de la cama.  
  
-Le he dicho que no lo quiero ver hasta que todo acabe-el resto se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras la chica hacía la confesión-Creo que es mejor así.  
  
-Pero si nos unimos todos para darle al malo-dijo Marina levantándose de la cama y poniendo pose de héroe-podrás estar con él y darnos sobrinitos pronto.  
  
-¡Tengo dieciséis años así que no digas esas tonterías!-le grito Jessy-¿Y tu con Marcus que?  
  
-¿Qué de que?-hizo la gracias para ver si se escaqueaba de la pregunta.  
  
-Pues si no fallan los cálculos, según Jess, hoy deberías de habértelo comido de un beso, pero me parece que perdiste la apuesta asi que me debes una comida-Isabela se rió.  
  
-En realidad cuando lo he visto entrar por la habitación con eso-señalo al enorme ramo ahora puesto en la mesita de noche en un gran jarrón-me han dado ganas de besarlo-se queda pensando con los ojos cerrados-Mejor dicho me lo hubiese metido en la cama.  
  
El resto al oír esto abrieron los ojos enormes, cuando la chica abrió los ojos y las vio mirándola con cara extrañada, y se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.  
  
-¡Oh, no! Se supone que eso no teníais que oírlo-se puso roja de la vergüenza y el resto empezaron a reírse.  
  
-¡Marcus!-grito Jessy desde la ventana, el chico la miro todo sudoroso mientras pateaba un balón y le preguntaba con la mirada que quería-Marina ha dicho que uhmf, uhmf-unas manos le taparon la boca.  
  
-Marina no ha dicho nada-dijo la susodicha desde la ventana, cuando la metió para dentro-Ni se te ocurra decírselo. Solo me faltaba que Marc pensase que tengo sueños eróticos con él, cosa que no es cierta.  
  
-¡MARCUS!-el grito de la australiana se volvió a oír, iba a ser difícil que mantuviese la boquita cerrada, así paso el rato entre chicas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Una semana después de esto en una cafetería de Tomoeda.  
  
-¡BONA VESPRADA*!-grito Marina al entrar y ver a sus ex-compañeros de clase.  
  
-¡Marina, Marc!-grito Hana que automáticamente se tiro encima de ellos-Ya era hora, hace cinco días que os esperábamos, hasta que no recibimos la llamada de Marc a Yoshiaki pensábamos que os habíais muerto o algo así.  
  
-No seas dramática, Hana-le reprendió Kanako mientras se sentaban todos en una mesa-¿Cambio de look?-señalo el pelo de Marina.  
  
-Si, me he quitado las extensiones, por eso ahora la palmera se ve más corta-sonrió a todos, era divertido volver a reunirse.  
  
-Y Marc ha vuelto morenito, y yo creía que se pondría rojo cangrejo-Tanaka recibió un pequeño golpe por parte del sueco.  
  
-Hace años que deje de quemarme con el sol de la playa, además no hemos ido mucho.  
  
-¿Por qué os retrasasteis?-preguntó Liliko sonriente mientras tomaba el refresco que acababa de llevar el camarero.  
  
-Tuve que ir a Hong Kong por motivos de .........bueno, por motivos de.......-como decir que era por motivos de la empresa sin que los dos chicos se enterasen.  
  
-Por motivos de modas LB-sentenció Yoshiaki mirándola con sus ojos marrones- Eso queríamos preguntarte, porque salió esto en la prensa-el chico le tendió una revista, con fotos de ella y los empresarios españoles, vestida con su falda y sus botas.  
  
-En fin-suspiró la chica-creo que ya os lo han contado todo, así que no harán falta más explicaciones. En septiembre ya tendré un trabajo fijo y de por vida-la rubia cambio de tema en seguida-¿Qué tal los exámenes de ingreso de la universidad?-les preguntó a todos.  
  
-Bueno....-Tanaka puso cara de resignación-creo que más o menos, aunque yo no aspiraba a mucho, con entrar tengo suficiente.  
  
-A mi me fue bastante bien, y creo que al resto también-Kanako les sonrió a todos-¿Y vosotros que vais a hacer?  
  
-Yo espero poder presentarme a la convocatoria ordinaria de Junio de los exámenes y si no pues iré en la extraordinaria de septiembre, ya me estoy preparando-la chica española sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Yo haré lo mismo pero tendré que pasar ,a parte de la prueba general, un examen para acceder a la universidad, así que más o menos me iré a la vez que ella, o incluso antes-el sueco sonrió tristemente-No queda tanto para eso.  
  
-En dos meses ya no os tendremos aquí-dijo tristemente Hana-¿No os volveremos a ver?.  
  
-YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE-dijo chistosa Marina-Tengo demasiados negocios en Japón como para dejarlos en las manos de los accionistas chalados que tengo-le sacó la lengua-yo vendré cada seis meses y si Marc quiere me puede acompañar alguna vez-toda la mesa sonrió a la vez, aunque realmente la española se sentía fatal por dentro acababa de soltar una de las mayores mentiras de su vida.-¡Buf! ¿Ya son las cinco?-murmuró mirando su reloj y levantándose de su lugar-Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, quedamos mañana si no os importa.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Yoshiaki.  
  
-No os preocupéis, es la mujer relaciones públicas, va a ver a unos pequeños amigos-el sueco la miro y le sonrió mientras ella se marchaba-Nos vemos luego en casa-ella asintió.  
  
-¿Os veis luego en casa?-Kanako se llevo los labios al vaso para beber.  
  
-Si es que ahora vamos a tumbar la valla que separa nuestras casas, porque vamos a tener invitados-todos lo miraron preguntando quienes eran-Son tres amigos, ya los conoceréis, pero hoy están de ruta turística.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Y esto es la Torre de Tokio-señalaba desde el tren Sakura a Isabela, Jessy y Ben-No podéis imaginaros la tranquilidad que me da el conjuro traductor, de este modo no tengo que estar pensando como responderos.  
  
-Cierto, nunca has sido buena con los idiomas-comentó Shaoran con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza y apoyado al lado de la puerta del tren.  
  
-Tu te callas-le contestó muy decidida la maestra de las cartas.  
  
-Creo que deberías e moderar las palabras Sakura-le reprendió Isabela- ,puedes llegar a causar mucho daño con ellas-de repente le apareció una gota en la cabeza- Además de que cada vez te pareces más a Marina.  
  
-Y Shaoran se parece más a Touya, no para de meterse conmigo-entonces se cruzó ella de brazos apoyándose en el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Que monos estáis enfadados-sonrió Tomoyo cámara en mano enfocando a ambos- Parece una escena hecha adrede. Vamos Shaoran cruza tu también los brazos en el pecho-y todos se rieron.  
  
Bueno, todos no, Jessy había permanecido callada durante todo el viaje y era normalmente la que más hablaba y la que se reía más estruendosamente sin importarle el que dirán.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ben mientras se acercaba a ella y esta le negaba con la cabeza, la chica le paso su teléfono móvil-Ya veo-en la pantalla un nombre, Nahuel-¿Cuánto hace que te esta llamando?  
  
-Desde que salimos de Tomoeda, no debe de andar muy lejos, estoy segura-el chico le devolvió el teléfono y vio como se debatía entre contestar o no.  
  
-Contéstale, vamos-le sonrió él, mientras que bajaban en la parada de Roppongi, para ir a visitar dicha Torre.  
  
-¿Nahuel?-preguntó la chica-Si, yo también me alegro de oírte-tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Ben a su lado la guiaba hacia donde iban el resto-¡QUE ESTAS EN TOKIO!-todo el mundo se giro a verla.  
  
-Así es-contestaron desde la otra línea del teléfono-Tu ahora mismo estas de camino hacia la Torre de Tokio-la chica ahogo una exclamación-No te preocupes, pronto nos veremos.  
  
-Espera, necesito quedar contigo, tenemos que hablar es en serio-le dijo parándose en seco y haciendo parar a su vez al estadounidense.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar contigo, ahora date prisa o perderéis a vuestros compañeros-y colgó.  
  
-Me ha colgado-la chica de repente grito-¡Imbécil no me cortes!-de repente el teléfono dio el tono de un mensaje: "Te tengo dicho que no me llames imbécil"-Pues te llamare idiota-lo dijo en voz alta-¡Ala! Vamonos Benny.  
  
Mientras en una calle cercana y ambos con gafas de sol dos y gorra dos personas les espiaban.  
  
-Tiene carácter-el chico se subió las gafas que habían dado a ver sus ojos azules, que miraban hacia un lugar distinto al del chico que le acompañaba.  
  
-Si, es una chica fantástica, será genial cuando me case con ella-el otro chico a su lado casi se cae al suelo-Lo que no entiendo es porque has querido acompañarme. Te podrías haber quedado en la casa jugando una partidita de ajedrez-ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la boca del metro.  
  
-Yo también tengo mis motivos-afirmo el chico sonriente-Aunque por el momento solo quería ver una buena forma de fastidiar a Isabela.  
  
-Creo que ya se tus motivos.  
  
-Pues si los sabes, entonces cállate y no agobies-le sugirió el noruego- Ahora solo hay que ver si ellas saben si a William le ha pasado algo porque desde luego no parece el mismo.  
  
-No creo que ellas sepan nada, pero es una buena excusa para que yo pueda ver a Jessy, aunque supongo que estará acompañada en todo momento por su guardián-el chico de ojos verdes paso la tarjeta de bono metro y entonces paso las puertas que daban acceso a los andenes de los trenes-Espero que me ayudes.  
  
-Ningún problema-su compañero hizo lo mismo y ambos abordaron un tren en dirección a Shibuya-Te quitare a la señorita argentina encantado de la vida- y lanzó una sonrisa bastante extraña.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-¡Marina!-las voces infantiles dijeron casi a coro y varios de los niños de primaria se lanzaron en sus brazos, entre ellos obviamente la pequeña Umi.  
  
-¡Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta!-la chica los saludo a todos mientras de una enorme bolsa sacaba pequeños detalles para cada uno de los veinte pequeños que participaban en el baile.  
  
-Tenga señorita Palamayako, es para usted-y le extendió un paquete.  
  
De repente Umi se le acercó y le tiro insistentemente del pantalón para que la siguiese, la sacó fuera del salón de ensayos y una vez fuera se le tiro encima.  
  
-¡Llevo esperándote cinco días!-la niña estaba llorando-Pensaba que ya no te volvería a ver, me tenías preocupada.  
  
-Venga Umi, ya ves que estoy bien-le acaricio a la pequeña la cabeza y la calmo-Tuve un problema en Hong Kong, estuve en cama durante unos cuantos días.  
  
-Ves, se lo dije a Akira, pero el me dijo que era fruto de mi mente-de repente la niña se separó y le surgieron como llamas de los ojos-¡Cuando lo vea lo mato!  
  
-Por cierto-le dijo la española levantándose y tendiéndole su pañuelo para que se limpiase las lágrimas-te he traído un regalo muy especial, pero no es solo mío, entonces hasta que no este Marcus no te lo puedo dar-le dio un guiño y ambas entraron dentro de la sala de nuevo-Bueno, vamos a ver lo que habéis avanzado en mi ausencia-los niños asintieron a la vez y se pusieron en posición y así empezaba una vez más un ensayo.  
  
Al cabo de una hora.  
  
-Vaya, genial, esta casi perfecto como el día del festival os salga así de bien me voy a tener que retirar yo del escenario-los niños se rieron ante las palabras de la española, cuando de repente se oyeron ruidos en el jardín.  
  
-Voy a ver lo que pasa-la profesora Palamayako se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y salió de la sala para un minuto después entrar corriendo- ¡Marina, ven a ver esto!-entonces ambas miraron por la ventana y la chica de pelo rubio vio sorprendida a un montón de periodistas.  
  
-¿Y esto?-la boca no la podía cerrar.  
  
-¡Vaya cantidad de periodistas!-exclamó uno de los niños.  
  
-Han venido por ti-afirmó la profesora-Pero te será imposible dar dos pasos sin que se enteren o sin que te molesten.  
  
-Vaya con Phillippo ha logrado dejarme encerrada en un sitio, y no puedo utilizar la magia, sería muy extraño, por no decir que conlleva un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr-pensaba la chica.  
  
-Si al menos tuvieses guardaespaldas-dijo un niño de repente.  
  
-Así que guardaespaldas.........-a la chica se le ocurrió una genial idea.  
  
Media hora después el impresionante Audi TT apareció por la puerta, conducido por un chico vestido con traje de chaqueta negra y acompañado por otro con el pelo engominado hacia atrás de color rubio claro.  
  
-Vaya con la españolita-sonrieron dos sombras desde la copa de un árbol- Tonta no es desde luego.  
  
-Vamos Phillippo sabemos de sobra que tonta no es-el canadiense sonrió de forma muy fría-aunque tengo una idea mejor para acercarme a ella sin levantar sospechas, mañana tendremos la victoria en nuestra mano.  
  
Los dos chicos entraron dentro de la escuela de primaria, con gafas de sol puestas.  
  
-Cuando la pille la mató, te juro que la mato-le susurró Marc a Ben.  
  
-Pero si te gusta y todo hombre, además, ¿has visto la cara de los periodistas?-el estadounidense empezó a reírse disimuladamente.  
  
Una vez llegaron a la sala donde estaban la vieron bailando con los niños.  
  
-¡Marcus!-y Umi se tiro encima del sueco, el chico sorprendido la tomó en brazos-Quítate las gafas-y de un manotazo las gafas volaron-Estas más guapo sin ellas.  
  
-Bueno Marina, ya es hora de irnos porque sino nos van a pillar-Ben se lo dijo mientras miraba emocionado a los niños, le recordaban tanto a sus hermanitos.  
  
-Lleva al coche a la puerta del instituto nuestro-se lo dijo a Ben-Yo saltaré la valla que lo separa de la primaria y así será más fácil-después de dar ordenes y del chico salir a por el coche-¡Umi, vamos!.  
  
-¿Se viene con nosotros?-le preguntó Marc mientras salían de la sala, ella afirmó-En fin, ¿supongo que sabrás trepar la verja?-ambas se miraron y se sonrieron. Una vez dentro del coche fue cuando se sintieron a salvo.  
  
-¿Se o no trepar vallas?-le preguntó la pequeña sonriéndole-He tardado menos que tu.  
  
-Ben, déjanos a Marc a Umi y a mi en donde yo te diga he quedo con alguien, luego iremos a casa caminando-la chica le hizo girar por una calle y bajaron en frente del parque del pingüino-En una hora volveremos, nos vemos- el estadounidense afirmó con la cabeza. Marc se quito las gafas y se revolvió el pelo que estaba totalmente hacia atrás, además de desajustarse la corbata que llevaba y cogió un paquete del maletero para luego darle una señal y Ben se marchó conduciendo el coche.  
  
-¡Umi, Marina, Marcus!-una voz se oyó desde uno de los bancos del parque, alli estaba el chico de lentes sentado y esperando que su hermana y los demás llegasen-¡Que alegría volver a verte!-le dijo el chico levantándose y saludando a las chicas-Vaya Marcus ¿y esas pintas?.  
  
-La señorita Marina se ha visto acosada por periodistas y he tenido que hacer de guardaespaldas-el chico se extrañó ante la familiaridad con la que le trataba-En fin, no se que pinto yo aquí, pero bueno.  
  
-Umi, ven aquí-le sonrió Marina a la niña, mientras que ella tomaba asiento al lado del japonés y le indicaba al sueco que se sentase también-No quería darle esto yo sola, al fin y al cabo si tu no hubieses estado de acuerdo no se lo daría.  
  
El chico de pelo rubio le extendió el paquete a la niña de ojos celestes, la cual abrió rápidamente, para sacar de él un vestido de color azul y amarillo.  
  
-Esta también el traje de chico, que era el mío-sonrió el chico-Supongo que con algunos arreglos se lo podrá poner tu compañero, según me ha contado Marina estás en una academia de baile. Ella quería darte suerte, ya que no estaremos ninguno de los dos cuando tengas tu competición-la niña miraba los trajes una y otra vez con los ojos llorosos-Realmente es algo que nos estimamos, pero, esperamos que te den tanta suerte como a nosotros.  
  
-Gracias-respondió la niña abrazándolo-Muchas gracias, lo cuidare mucho-de repente miro a Marina-¿Tu crees que a mi me pasara lo mismo que a ti?-la española la miro con cara de no entender-Si, ¿crees que terminare enamorándome de mi pareja de baile?-ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.  
  
-¡Umi, no digas barbaridades!-la reprendió su hermano. Que pronto soltó una sonrisa de complicidad con su hermana.  
  
-Y esto es para ti-Marina le extendió un sobre grande al chico de lentes.  
  
-Esto,............-la miro asombrado- esto es, quiero decir son los papeles para estudiar en el extranjero-la chica afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Y un pasaje de ida y otro de vuelta para que vengas y vayas una vez-los abrazó a ambos.  
  
-¡Dios mío! Es increíble, muchas gracias, en serio-el chico miraba los papeles sin creérselo.  
  
-Bueno, será cuestión de volver a casa-afirmó Marcus mientras se levantaba- Venga, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-la chica también se levantó y le siguió-Por cierto Akira-dijo de repente el sueco, el chico se asusto un poco por la voz seria que había puesto-cuida bien de Kanako o te las verás conmigo.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????-la española sacaba fuego por los ojos y la pequeña Umi también.  
  
-¡Se lo has dicho!-exclamó la mayor de las chicas-¿Y no me lo has dicho?-lo miro amenazadoramente como si le fuese a atacar, pero se separó con una sonrisa y le sacó la lengua-Ves como no era tan difícil-y se marchó con el sueco-Nos vemos-le gritó desde la lejanía.  
  
-¿Tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho?-la pequeña Umi tenía ganas de matarlo, el chico afirmó con la cabeza-¡Tengo una hermanita!-el grito se pudo escuchar por todo el parque.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
La noche no era especialmente fría, pero hacia un aire que golpeaba en las ventanas y hacia un poco de ruido, la luna se levantaba creciente sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, y en una casa una chica de pelo rizado no podía dormir, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y de hablar con él. De repente el sonido del móvil la asusto, y despertó a su compañera de habitación.  
  
-Jessy, coge el teléfono-la argentina se restregó los ojos y la miro, la chica obedeció.  
  
-Mira por la ventana-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, la chica se asomo y detrás de ella Isabela.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí y a estas horas dela noche?-preguntó enfadada, su compañera abrió la ventana-¿No pensarás ir con él?  
  
-Si, quiero ir con él y hablar, tranquila, se cuidarme yo solita, no soy una niña-la chica saltó por la ventana, sintiendo el frío en su piel, el cual se calaba por el pijama que estaba utilizando-Hola Nahuel-le saludo ella.  
  
-Buenas noches-se acercó para darle un beso, pero una mano le cogió de la chaqueta y lo apartó-Buenas noches a ti también Isabela.  
  
-Buenas noches-la chica lo miro sonriendo-Creo que yo también tengo derecho a enterarme, a menos que sea algo demasiado privado.  
  
-Entonces no te importara venir a darte una vuelta conmigo-cuando la chica argentina giro su cara y vio unos ojos azules claros casi pega un grito, pero Jessy le puso la mano en la boca-¿no pensé que fuese tan feo?-y sin decir ni mu la cogió del brazo y se la llevo.  
  
Los dos chicos se dieron un guiño y se las llevaron por sitios diferentes.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar seriamente-se sentaron en el césped de casa de Marina Nahuel y Jessy, ahora hablaba él-A uno de mis compañeros le ha pasado algo, no parece él mismo-la chica lo miro como no entendiendo lo que le decía- William siempre ha sido el más revolucionario de todos, y ahora se comporta como un perrito faldero ante las órdenes del concilio.  
  
-Espera, quieto, ¿pero vuestro concilio no había sido asesinado?-la chica preguntó extrañada.  
  
-No-le respondió él tranquilamente-Uno de los seis componentes pudo sobrevivir al ataque.  
  
-Nahuel, los concilios solo tienen cinco componentes-ambos se miraron, tal vez ya habían sacando algo en claro-El concilio mundial nos aseguro que alguien nos estaba manejando, creo que ahora ya esta claro-la chica se levantó dispuesta a despertar al resto.  
  
-Espera-le tomo la mano el chico-será mejor no decir nada, no estamos seguros todavía y no quiero equivocarme-la chica de pelo rizado volvió a sentarse a su lado-Pero yo también quería verte para hablar de nosotros............  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Mientras en el porche de la casa estaba Vladimir sentado en una de las sillas e Isabela apoyada en la barandilla.  
  
-¿No piensas hablarme?-le preguntó él ya un poco harto del silencio que se había producido entre los dos.  
  
-No tengo nada que decirte, si hago esto es por Jessy, no porque me de gusto estar aquí a solas contigo-le encaró ella con los ojos vivaces.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que si estuvieses vestida de otro modo, porque digamos que el camisón verde es bastante ancho, y me tratases de otra forma la noche podría ser perfecta-ella lo miro a los ojos y se quedo callada totalmente-Por lo menos me podrías dar las gracias-sonrió él mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella mirando hacia la luna.  
  
-¿Gracias por qué?-le preguntó con rabia-Por hacerme la vida imposible desde que te conocí, por burlarte de mi cada vez que me ves, por..............  
  
-Por demostrarte que tu ex-novio era alguien que no te merecía-había sido él, tal y como habían dicho las chicas-Si, fui yo, aunque no se porque lo hice-la miro a los ojos y ella pensó que estaba desnuda frente a él, sintió vergüenza por haberlo tratado tan mal-Bueno, si se porque lo hice, porque nadie se merece que la engañen de ese modo.  
  
-Gracias-murmuró la chica bajito.  
  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó el con sorna, quería oírlo otra vez.  
  
-Que gracias-le dijo enfadada-¿Es que te lo tengo que decir tres veces?¿O es que acaso has nacido para hacerme la vida imposible?  
  
-No, pero quería ver como sonaba tu voz sin que me gritases, pero veo que no hay forma de conseguirlo-el chico se acercó todavía más a ella-Pero no me basta con un gracias.  
  
Las alarmas en la cabeza se activaron, vale, estaba siendo borde con él, pero no le gustaba nada que la tratase de ese modo. Ahora dudaba si lo que había dicho Tomoyo era cierto o no, ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo?.  
  
-Entonces, ¿que más quieres?-le preguntó temblorosamente.  
  
-¡Oh!-exclamó él-No es nada del otro mundo-la giro bruscamente y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso muy brusco y nada romántico.  
  
¡PLAF! La mano de la argentina se había dado y no de forma accidental en la cara del chico noruego.  
  
-¿Qué te crees que haces?-le grito ella mientras se limpiaba los labios.  
  
-Me ha encantado tu cara-le sonrió cínicamente y bajo las escaleras del porche-Ha valido la pena ganarse una buena torta solo para ver tu cara de confusión-le lanzó un beso al aire-Adiós Isabela-y salió de la zona de la casa.  
  
-¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente la chica mientras subía las escaleras y se metía en su habitación y luego en su cama- ¿Cómo se atreve? Es un pervertido y un idota, pero......-se incorporo en la cama-Pero fue él quien me mando las fotos-y con esto se volvió a tumbar para luego dormirse.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Los pasos presurosos por las escaleras, ruido de zapatos escaleras arriba y abajo, y la puerta de la entrada se abrió. El chico entro y la vio como subía las escaleras por ni se sabe la vez en aquella mañana.  
  
-¡Buenos días Marinita!-le saludo con alegría.  
  
-¡Sssssssshhhhhhhhh!-ella se puso un dedo en la boca y le indico que se callase-Todos están durmiendo, así que no hagas mucho ruido.  
  
-Tranquila-de lo alto de las escaleras apareció Isabela con cara de un poco de cansancio-con los movimientos que llevas hacia arriba y hacia abajo ya estoy despierta hace rato-miro al sueco que estaba en el comienzo de las escaleras y lo saludo-¡Buenos días Marcus!.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-de repente la española subió las escaleras hacia arriba- ¿Otra vez para arriba?¿Qué estas buscando?-le preguntó finalmente.  
  
-Mi bolso y mi móvil, y......-de repente se giro y lo miro-¿Y tu que haces aquí tan pronto?-ahora ambas chicas lo miraban extrañadas.  
  
-Bueno....-balbuceo el chico-me voy a la embajada de Suecia y venía por si queríais algo.  
  
-¿A la embajada de Suecia, a que?-le preguntaron las dos chicas casi a la vez.  
  
-Voy a arreglar los papeles de mi traslado a Estocolmo-Marina lo miro muy sorprendida-quiero dejármelo todo bien preparado antes de que empiece nada.  
  
-¿Y luego a donde vas?-le preguntó Isabela mirándolo de arriba abajo. Pantalón vaquero negro, camisa de manga larga en verde oscuro y bajo de esta una camiseta en blanco-Porque, para que nos vamos a engañar, uno no se viste de esa forma para ir a la embajada.  
  
-Por lo menos no voy en pijama-le refutó el chico y ella se miro y se sonrojó.  
  
-Estoy en la ducha Marina, cuando te vayas me avisas-la otra chica le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.  
  
-No hace falta nada-le sonrió la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras-Voy a Shibuya, he quedado con alguien alli, aunque primero voy a ir a las oficinas de la empresa Hikari me dijo ayer que fuese.........-la chica vio como él la barría con la mirada. Su atuendo no era nada llamativo, pantalón vaquero azul desgastado, camisa tres cuartos blanca con cuello de barca y zapatos terminados en punta también en blanco- ¿Se puede saber que estas mirando?  
  
-¿Con quien has quedado?-le preguntó él muy interesado.  
  
-Con William-y volvió a subir hacia arriba las escaleras.  
  
-¿¡Como que con William!?-le casi grito mientras la seguía y entraba en su habitación.  
  
-Pues eso, con William-se acercó a la mesita y tomo su bolso de mano marrón clarito y metió dentro de él su teléfono móvil.  
  
-¿¡Acaso estas loca!?-le grito el chico desde la puerta-Después de todo lo que ha pasado quedas con él-se llevo una mano a la cabeza-¿Y si te pasa algo?  
  
-Se defenderme Marc-le contesto ella-Donde habré metido la cartera del dinero y la documentación.  
  
-Voy contigo-dijo de repente el chico.  
  
-¿Lo que?-le preguntó ella dejando lo que estaba haciendo y levantando una ceja.  
  
-Que voy contigo, no pienso dejarte sola con ese tipo-se acercó hacia ella.  
  
-Tienes que ir a la embajada, debes de arreglar tus papeles-sonrió, mientras encontraba algo y lo metía en su bolso-Aquí esta la cartera.-miro al chico, que estaba realmente cerca-Mira, cuando tu termines lo que tienes que hacer y yo acabe con lo mío quedamos en Hachikô* y nos vamos juntos a hablar con William.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien-se rindió él-Pero ni se te ocurra ir sola a verlo.  
  
-¿Marc?-le preguntó ella-¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que discutimos terminamos en una habitación los dos solos?.  
  
-No niegues lo inevitable-sonrió él sarcásticamente mientras miraba la cama- ¡Auch!-se quejó al recibir el bolso de la chica en la cabeza, con el cual le había dado al pasar junto a él.  
  
-Cuando acabes me llamas, nos vemos luego-salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.  
  
Se tumbo en la cama pensando en lo que había dicho, tal vez se había pasado un poquito con ese comentario.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Llego tarde-pensó Sakura mientras caminaba por la concurrida zona de Shibuya, había quedado con Tomoyo en el perro Hachiko para ir de compras, puesto que antes las dos tenían que hacer cosas-Tomoyo me va matar.  
  
Lo que la maestra de las cartas no sabía era que alguien la estaba vigilando desde muy cerca.  
  
-Eso es, hoy mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-con la mano hizo un gesto de disparar a su compañero, el cual estaba subido en una moto-¡Vamos William! Alegra esa cara, ¿quieres?.  
  
-Sigo sintiendo que esto esta mal-el chico de ojos verdes agitó su cabeza- Pero es por el bien de todos-su compañero sonrió-Jamás pensé que la chica de las aguas aceptase venir a hablar conmigo.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, tendremos cobertura especial, el jefe nos ha dicho que él estará cerca para que todo salga bien-el sud Africano estaba muy emocionado-Le he pedido a Dafne que no viniese porque no quería que se metiese en mis asuntos, se ha quedado con Gloria en casa.  
  
-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de ir en busca de mi amiguita-el chico conectó la moto.  
  
Marina iba caminando casco en mano para poder llegar hasta la estatua del famoso perro, mientras miraba a las Gals de Shibuya, esas chicas vestidas a la última moda con los brazos llenos de pulseras y de colores muy llamativos, tan distraída iba que no vio como se chocó contra un hombre que iba en contra dirección.  
  
-Perdón-dijo ella sin pararse a mirarlo.  
  
-No es nada-la chica le sonrió con las gafas de sol puestas y siguió su camino-Mar, estas aquí-el hombre la miro con sus ojos grises perderse entre la gente.  
  
Marina llego hasta la estatua y de repente oyó pitar su teléfono móvil.  
  
"Llegare más tarde, espérame y no te vayas sola, por favor"-era el mensaje claro de Marc. La chica rodó los dos cascos que llevaba en las manos, antes de dejarlos en el suelo, cuando vio una figura vestida con falda rosa y camisa azul, además de una chaquetilla blanca y unas botas blancas.  
  
-¡Sakura!-grito la chica de pelo rubio, la japonesa la vio allí y se acercó- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Me voy con Tomoyo de compras-sonrió ella.  
  
-Espera, hoy Tomoyo tenía ensayo con Alex y Eriol y no acabarían hasta tarde-de repente ambas se miraron cuando la gente empezó a su alrededor a gritar, uno de los edificios del Shibuya center estaba en llamas.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Isabela, ¿dónde esta Marina?-la australiana se acababa de levantar se había quedado mucho rato con Nahuel hablando.  
  
-Se ha ido a hablar con William lo dijo ayer Jessy-le contestó la chica, que pronto se vio arrastrada hacia fuera de la casa, dándole tiempo a su compañera de coger las llaves.  
  
-Vamos a buscar a Ben, a Eriol y a Shaoran-dijo de repente-también hay que ir por Sakura, a Marina le han tendido una trampa-la chica estaba muy seria, ambas empezaron a correr y llamaron a Ben, pero en casa de Marc nadie contestaba-No está.¿Y Marc?  
  
-En la embajada de Suecia, tenía que arreglar unos papeles-la argentina la tomo ahora de la mano-Vamos a la escuela, Eriol esta allí con Tomoyo y Shaoran también. Ambas empezaron la carrera en una ciudad que en cuanto apenas conocían, pero tenían que darse prisa si querían ayudar a su amiga.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Sheresade-al chico se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba en la mano-¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-la chica recogió una de las bolsas del suelo y él tomó la otra, mientras que ambos se pusieron a caminar juntos-He dejado de confiar en el concilio-el iba a decir algo-no se porque pero ha sido así, es muy extraño, todos pensamos lo mismo, todos menos William y Phillippo-la chica tomo aire.  
  
-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-preguntó él.  
  
-Tus dos amigas, Sakura y Marina están en peligro, las han llevado directas a una trampa, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar-la voz de Dafne se hizo presente, la chica apareció por una de las callejuelas-Mi novio ha sido manipulado desde niño, pero Will no, por favor, ayúdanos.  
  
-¡Ben!-se oyó el grito por detrás de Shaoran-Tenemos que ir a Tokio Sakura..........-detrás de él estaba Gloria.  
  
-Podrías ir más lento, ya se que se trata de tu novia, pero yo no soy corredora nata-se quejo la chica mientras se apoyaba en la pared para tomar aire.  
  
-Buen trabajo Glori-le sonrió la chica pelirroja-Solo faltan el chico rubio, Marcus, es ¿no? Y ambas chicas junto con Clow.  
  
-Diréis que solo falta Marcus-Zaira asomo la cabeza junto con Eriol y Tomoyo, aunque esta última no la miraba muy feliz-Estaba equivocada, reconoció delante de todos, aquí los verdaderos poderes los tienen los cuatro que se van a enfrentar, hay que pararlos.  
  
-Entonces a que estáis esperando-se oyó la voz de Isabela, que estaba junto con Jessy, Vladimir y Nahuel-No tenemos todo el día. Dicho y hecho, todo el grupo de chicos tomaron lo que pudieron para marcharse, todos iban hacia el tren cuando la voz de Zaira se oyó.  
  
-¿Alguno de vosotros tiene permiso de conducir?-Ben levantó la mano y la chica le paso unas llaves-Seguidme, si vamos en tren será demasiado lento.  
  
-Yo iré más tarde-afirmó Eriol-Voy a avisar a los guardianes y en seguida estoy allí.  
  
-¡Te acompaño!-afirmó Tomoyo-Por nosotros no os preocupéis, enseguida llegaremos.  
  
De este modo se separaron en dos grupos, tal vez las cosas se iban aclarando.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-Noto magia-afirmó Marina mientras caminaban hacia el edificio en llamas- Esto no es un accidente, esta hecho..........-de repente notó como una bola de energía le pasaba cerca de la cara y reventaba en la fachada de un edificio, provocando todavía más el pánico entre los asistentes-¡Sakura! Salgamos de aquí.  
  
Tomo la mano de la Maestra de las Cartas y ambas salieron corriendo, cuando notaron que una moto con dos ocupantes las perseguía toda velocidad, entre el pánico de la gente. El copiloto de la moto no dejaba de lanzar bolas explosivas.  
  
-Oh, llave, que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella. Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder. Yo, Sakura, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado ¡Rompe el sello!-Sakura termino su conjuro-¡Shield!-un escudo protegió a ambas amigas-¿Qué hacemos?-le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes preocupada, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.  
  
-A la de tres sígueme, corriendo, necesitamos llegar hasta mi moto más rápido que ellos-le paso un casco-Póntelo ya-ambas se lo ajustaron.  
  
-Espera, podemos llegar muy rápido, mucho más que ellos, te daría tiempo de sobra-la chica tomó otra de sus cartas-Danos la velocidad necesaria para llegar hasta donde deseamos, ¡Speed!-desactivo a Shield y ambas salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba la moto de la chica.  
  
La española quito rápidamente el seguro de la moto metió las llaves y le dio gas.  
  
-Lo importante-afirmó la chica de ojos verdes-Es salir de aquí, hay que ir hacia un lugar menos transitado y donde haya menos gente, de modo que no se extienda más el pánico.  
  
-Entonces, sujétate la falda y agarrate fuerte-la moto salió disparada y paso por enfrente de la otra.  
  
-¡William, se escapan!-el chico de ojos color miel lanzó otra de sus bolas a ver si era capaz de detenerlas, pero fallo-¡Vamos a por ellas!  
  
-¡Si!-el chico las persiguió, cuando vio como dos tres coches también llegaban.  
  
-Van hacia Ikkebukuro-grito Shaoran-Hay que seguirles, pueden causar una catástrofe.  
  
De repente vieron como Marc corría hacia ellos:  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico muy alarmado-Hay un edificio en llamas y he visto a Marina subida en la moto estaba siendo perseguida por la de William.  
  
-Súbete-le ordenó Ben-Ahora dentro del coche te lo explicamos todo-dicho y hecho el chico subió y cerró la puerta.  
  
Los tres coches salieron a la misma velocidad que las dos motos, los coches patrulla habían desaparecido del barrio, o tal vez estaban en el incendio, pero no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, una sombra miraba desde lo alto del Edificio 109.  
  
-Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca-el hombre sonrió y barrio el desastre en que se había convertido Shibuya en menos de quince minutos-Pronto conseguiré lo que quiero, pronto volveré a verte, Mar.-y desapareció.  
  
-Nos alcanzan Marina-Sakura estaba resistiendo como podía los ataques.  
  
-Pues haz algo.  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Cualquier cosa-la chica tenía las manos ocupadas, no podía conjurar nada- Voy a ir en dirección a Odaiba, es mucho más tranquilo que Shibuya-la chica dio un volantazo y giro.  
  
-Van hacia la costa-afirmó William-Tal vez alli podamos arrinconarlas-Pero el chico no pudo decir más porque una cortina de niebla lo paralizo-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Es una de las cartas Mist si no me equivoco-el chico convoco su báculo y una ráfaga de aire hizo desaparecerla-Estoy harto de juegos, vamos a cazarlas ahora mismo-su compañero dio gas y rápidamente las tuvieron de nuevo a la vista.  
  
Cuando ambas motos estuvieron a la altura la moto de los chicos se desestabilizo un poco.  
  
-William, ten cuidado, la moto no es un juguete que puedan utilizar los hombres machistas-la chica de cabello rubio sonrió, aunque el casco lo ocultaba.  
  
Esa situación, la carrera de motos, eso ellos ya lo habían vivido, William repasaba una y otra ves sus recuerdos más recientes, tanto daño le hacían que de repente soltó los mandos de la moto y esta se destabilizo por completo llevándose en si caída también a la de al lado. El golpe no fue muy tremendo, porque habían disminuido la velocidad y porque unos colchones de aire frenaron la caída de los cuatro.  
  
-¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura cuando vio al chico encima del coche con la espada fuera y uno de sus amuletos con él-Gracias por........-pero la Maestra de las Cartas cayó al suelo a causa de un golpe en su pierna.  
  
-¡Tu familia mato a mis padres!-gritó Phillippo quitándose el casco, la chica de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo-Ahora tu morirás.......  
  
Todos miraban atónitos la escena, cuando William iba a darle a la chica con el báculo otros dos se pusieron por el medio.  
  
-No fue ella Phillippo-traro de tranquilizarlo William-Estas cegado, engañado, nos han estado utilizando como marionetas-de repente le pego un guantazo-¿Por qué no te das cuenta?.  
  
-¡Al suelo!-grito Yukito, quien se transformo rápidamente en Yue, todos se agacharon y pudieron ver como una enorme espada les rozaba las cabezas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya-una voz sonó en lo alto de un edificio-así que finalmente me habéis descubierto-todos pudieron ver los ojos del hombre, grises, sedientos de poder y venganza-Bueno, todo lo bueno se acaba y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi, se me acabo la diversión de enfrentaros.  
  
Todos se llevaron las manos hacia sus amuletos mágicos, pero a excepción de los cuatro báculo invocados ninguno respondía.  
  
-¡Que demonios pasa!-exclamó Jessy cuando vio que la espada de Shaoran volvía a ser un amuleto.  
  
-Es sencillo-sonrió el hombre desde las alturas-Los anillos que lleváis los cambie hace mucho tiempo, estos sellan vuestros poderes a mi antojo, por una vez-se estaba poniendo melodramático-pero con eso me sobra y me basta para mataros a todos-los ojos del hombre despidieron un brillo rojo.  
  
-¡Alejaros de los coches!-dicho y hecho, el grito de Phillippo fue suficiente para que el resto se apartasen.  
  
Segundos después los tres coches saltaban por los aires provocando heridas leves a alguno de los presentes.  
  
-¿Ahora ya sabes quien mato a tus padres?-rió el hombre-Si, fui yo, si no lo hacía jamás me obedecerías ciegamente.  
  
-¡Maldito seas!-el chico se lanzó en su contra, con William a su lado, pero los ataques de ambos chicos fueron devueltos y ellos estampados contra el asfalto, ante la mirada del resto.  
  
-Diagur-hablo Marina-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-el hombre la miro de arriba abajo y apareció a su lado.  
  
-Eres igual que Mar-el hombre sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla, cosa que hizo que Marc se enfureciese, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se metiese.  
  
-No se parece en nada a Mar-afirmó Sakura, el hombre con la mirada la estampo contra una pared.  
  
-¡Sakura!-grito Tomoyo, la cual se acercó junto con Shaoran, pero la maestras de las cartas se volvió a levantar.  
  
-Mar esta muerta y tu lo sabes, murió-la chica de ojos verdes estaba demostrando una valentía inusitada.  
  
-¡Cállate!-grito el hombre, pero antes de que un segundo conjuro la alcanzase este se fue de bruces al suelo, Marina se había agachado y de una patada en las piernas le había hecho caer al suelo.  
  
-Yo no soy ella-afirmó poniéndose al lado de su amiga y empuñando su báculo- Puedo tener poderes parecidos, pero no soy ella.  
  
El hombre ahora no hablo, sencillamente envió un fuerte conjuro, pero de la chica de pelo dorado emano una luz, por culpa de la cual el hechizo fue devuelto pero con aún más potencia, levantando parte del asfalto y arrancando buena parte de las fachadas de los edificios colindantes, cosa que obligo a todos a buscar refugio y que levantó una gran nube de polvo.  
  
-Volveré, te juro que volveré a por ti y a por la maestra de las cartas-y el hombre desapareció sin saber si había sido alcanzado o no.  
  
Cuando el polvo se disipo todos miraron en dirección donde estaba la chica, la cual permanecía inmóvil delante de Sakura como queriendo protegerla.  
  
William se intento acercar para ver que era lo que le pasaba a la chica, puesto que Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo permanecían todavía con los ojos cerrados, cuando la mano de Marc se lo impidió.  
  
-Esa de ahí no es Marina-afirmó el sueco mientras que el resto del grupo lo miraba incrédulo.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Vacaciones de Verano! Y antes de irme a disfrutarlas por ahí os pongo este capítulo, que de divertido no tiene prácticamente nada. Bueno, me ha salido bastante más corto de lo que me imaginaba, pero por esta vez perdonarme, la inspiración se fue de fiesta(en realidad se fue la autora y perdió muchas neuronas, pero eso no se dice).  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que es un capitulo bastante extraño, que todavía no da mucha información, pero la da. Para empezar, se hace una pareja en el fic(OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH A la autora le ha dado algo), otra cosa es que los sentimientos están más claros(y un copón, de aquí a que se formen las verdaderas parejas lleváis rato todos), sigue sin haber sangre(ciertamente, la sangre viene en el próximo) y parece ser que me empeñado en que Marcus tiene que ser el tío más bueno(en ambos sentidos ^^) del planeta(y esto a que viene ahora?) Que queréis saber que va a pasar, pos nada tendréis que aguantar hasta septiembre lo menos, porque me largo un mes al pueblo y alli no tengo Internet. Solo avanzo que el próximo capítulo va a tratar todo(o casi todo)sobre la historia de Mar, Clow, Omar y Blanche ¿Qué quienes son? Pos leéis el próximo capitulo y os enterareis.  
  
Por cierto, estoy tratando de acabar un capitulo Bonus, pero no creo que me de tiempo en dos días, así que espero ponerlo a la vuelta de vacaciones.  
  
Dejad vuestras opiniones.  
  
Iros de fiesta.  
  
Y pasar unas vacaciones de esas guays.  
  
*Bona Vesprada; el saludo que da Marina cuando llega a Japón significa buenas tardes en valenciano, en catalán sería Bona tarda.  
  
*Hachiko: Es el homenaje a un perro por la fidelidad que le tuvo a su amo y esta levantado en una plaza en el barrio de Shibuya en Tokio(tanto Ikkebukuro como Odaiba son también barrios de la capital nipona)  
  
Las canciones utilizadas son la bonustrack del CD de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" y Rosas, del mismo grupo, son de ellos y yo no gano nada.  
  
Besos.  
  
Lapislázuli.  
  
PD; Si no se sube bien dejarme un review y os lo envió cuando vuelva de vacaciones. 


	16. Capítulo Bonus Conociendo a los amigos

Capitulo Bonus; Conociendo a los amigos.  
  
Levantó la mirada y lo que vio no le agrado demasiado, bueno no es que no le agradara solo que no esperaba volver tan pronto y de forma tan repentina, sin avisar, sin despedidas. Se sonrojó, bueno si que había alguien que había ido a despedirlo al aeropuerto, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, por la cual había sufrido mucho en aquellos meses, la quería y se lo dijo sin esperar respuesta, pero, si lo había ido a buscar al aeropuerto sería por algo, ¿no?.  
  
Bajo del negro Mercedes que le había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa, aquella majestuosa mansión erguida sobre una colina, al verla decía claramente, "somos importantes". Suspiro, subió los escalones que daban a la puerta principal y puso la mano en el pomo, pero antes de poder girarlo.....  
  
-¡SHAORAN!-cuatro voces gritaron a la vez que se abria la puerta y cuatro chicas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre él.  
  
-Hermanito, como te hemos hechado de menos-comenzó hablando Shiefa.  
  
-Cierto, nos hacias falta, aunque solo fuese para ver tu ceño fruncido-le sonrió Fuutie.  
  
-¿Y tu, nos extrañaste?-le preguntó Feimei.  
  
-La repuesta creo que es obvia-le contestó por su hermano Fanren-creo que no, tiene un brillo en los ojos, como...........  
  
-COMO SI ESTUVIESE ENAMORADO-gritaron las cuatro de puro deleite y su hermano lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y deshacerse de sus brazos bruscamente para de este modo conseguir que no lo notasen.  
  
-Parece ser que hasta tus hermanas se dieron cuenta-oyó una voz que venía de las escaleras, en ellas estaba Meiling, peinada como de costumbre con sus dos coletas y sus moñitos-Bienvenido a casa Shaoran-le sonrió la chica antes de tirarase a sus brazos.  
  
-Gracias Meiling-de repente la chica se separó de golpe y le propino un puñetazo en la cara-¡Meiling! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-el chico la encaro bastante enfadado.  
  
-¡Buf!No puedes imaginarte lo agusto que me he quedado-la chica cruzo los brazos y le miro con una sonrisa gatuna-Te la he dado por ser un idiota y no quedarte a escuchar la respuesta de Sakura-de repente vio como el chico sonreia con las mejillas rosas, la chica giro un poco la cabeza-¿Qué ha pasado?.  
  
-No se como lo hizo pero vino a despedirme al aeropuerto-le relató él tratando de ocultar su rostro, entonces Meiling se aproximo más- No........no me confeso que me queria pero........-de repente miro a su prima y aumento su sonrisa-pero no importa porque ahora se que a ella le importo mucho. Además se quedo un osito de peluche que hice para ella...........  
  
-Eso es,........ eso es GENIAL-exclamó Meiling-me alegro tanto por ti, estoy segura de que a ella también le gustas.  
  
-Shaoran-una voz dulce de mujer se oyó por el pasillo, de repente el chico se giro hacia donde venia e hizo una reverencia lo más educada posible -Bienvenido a casa-La voz pertenecia a Ieran Li, su madre, que como de costumbre iba vestida con indumentaria típicamente china y en color blanco.  
  
-Gracias madre-dijo él sin levantar todavía la cabeza, pudo ver la parte baja de la falda y los pies de su madre, cuando esta le alzó la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
-Creo que debes contarme un par de cosas-y le dio una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa, a lo cual él le correspondió-Vamos a los jardines- giro la cabeza hacia su sobrina quien lo había observado todo en silencio- Meiling, que nadie nos moleste.  
  
-De acuerdo-sonrió mientras veia como madre e hijo se marchaban.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-De modo que las cartas cambiaron, ya no son cartas Clow si no Sakura- terminaba de relatar el chico-Ahora ya no tengo nada más que hacer alli- trato de soreirle a su madre.  
  
-Debo decirte que hasta que no termines tus asuntos del Clan no podrás ir a quedarte, pero nadie te negará el ir de vacaciones o de visita-dijo su madre sin mirarle, se adelanto y detuvo su marcha, el imito el movimiento justo detrás de ella-Se que no demuestro mis sentimientos como lo haría cualquier madre.  
  
-Pero tu no eres cualquier madre....-repuso el chico cuando un gesto de su progenitora le indicó silencio.  
  
-Pero soy capaz de notar cuando cambian mis hijos y cuando cambia su mirada- la mujer lanzó un suspiro-Tu mirada ha cambiado mucho y parte de tu forma de ser también, no voy a pedirte explicaciones por eso, porque me indica que estas creciendo y.............  
  
-¡Marcuuuuuuuuusssssssss!-se oyó el grito de una chica justo al girar la esquina de la zona en la que estaban-Ayudame a levantarme-la voz estaba cada vez más enfadada, Ieran y Shaoran se acercaron a ver que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-Si tu no fueses tan torpe no te habrias caido al agua-La escena que pudo ver Shaoran fue a un chico vestido totalmente de blanco riéndose justo encima de uno de los estanques que tenía la mansión Li, esa zona era la más espaciosa puesto que no contenia flores, tan solo césped y una gran cantidad de fuentes y estanques.  
  
-Va, ayudame que me he torcido el tobillo-dentro del agua una chica completamente empapada y vestida exactamente igual que su compañero, claro que llevaba algo debajo para que no se le transparentase nada. Extendió la mano y su compañero se la tomo, lo que el chico no se esperaba era que ella pegase un tirón y lo metiese dentro del estanque con ella-Allez en paz- sonrió levantándose y saliendo del agua, a la vez que se quitaba la camisa y se quedaba en un bikini blanco. La chica giro la cara y vio como dos personas los habían estado mirando con cara sorprendida-¡Buenos días Ieran!- gritó la chica que estaba relativamente lejos y empezó a correr hacia allí- Perdón por la forma en la que estoy vestida pero es que Marcus me ha tirado a uno de los estanques mientras entrenabamos.  
  
-¡Perdona bonita!-se oyó la voz masculina detrás-Pero yo no te he hecho caer te has caído tu solita. ¿O es que yo tengo la culpa de que te tropieces?-el chico rubio se aproximo al grupo totalmente empapado y con la camiseta pegandosele a su juvenil torso que empezaba a marcarse.  
  
Ieran sonrió levemente mientras miraba a los dos adolescentes discutir sin ponerse de acuerdo en nada, cuando giro la vista y vio a su hijo menor con una mano en la boca evitendo soltar una carcajada.  
  
-Marina, Marcus, os presento a mi hijo menor, Shaoran-señaló al chico quien inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.  
  
-Encantado de conoceros-de repente unas manos le levantaron por el torso, cuando pronto chocó contra un pecho.  
  
-¡Eres monísimo!-la chica española lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos y debido a que el chico estaba agachado la cabeza había ido a parar en el pecho, el chico chino no sabía donde meterse, si como mínimo llevase una camisa.  
  
-Vamos suelta al pobre que lo vas a asfixiar-en menos de dos segundos se vio desenvuelto del abrazo de oso-No le hagas mucho caso, es una niña demasiado mimosa-el chico que tenía en frente le tendia la mano, la cual cogio con gusto-¡Mira como le has puesto!-reprendió el chico de ojos azules a su compañera-Esta totalmente empapado. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Yo también me voy a cambiar porque me he mojado por tu culpa-le sonrió la chica, la cual le dio un pequeño golpe al chico rubio en la cabeza y se lanzó a correr-Nos vemos en la comida-dijo mientras salia disparada hacia una de las puertas que daban acceso a la mansión.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya tras ella, sino mojada tal y como va se resbalara y se dara contra el suelo-Marc hizo una reverencia y salió disparado hacia el mismo lugar que su compañera.  
  
Una vez que se vio libre de las presencias de ambos muchachos el más joven de los hermanos Li se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre.  
  
-¿Quienes son y que hacen aquí?-el chico frunció un poco el ceño al realizar la pregunta-Porque el aura que desprenden ambos es bastante poderosa y creo que la magia que utilizan no es justamente la oriental.  
  
-Así es-le confirmó su madre mientras retomaba el camino hecho pero esta vez al contrario-Ella es Marina Martínez Leblanc, sobrina de Charlotte-el chico atendía a las palabras de su madre mientras la seguía de nuevo a la casa-Es una chica especializada en magia relacionada con el elemento del agua, aunque no se le dan mal otro tipo de conjuros-a Shaoran eso le recordaba a la amiga de Clow-Él, Marcus Hedger, desciende de una familia sueca muy importante en lo que se refiere en los conjuros basados en la naturaleza. Ambos están aqui por motivos de escuela, llevan ya dos semanas y todavía les queda otra más, están bajo la supervisión del concilio. Su entrenamiento se basa sobretodo en la práctica de artes marciales, del manejo de armas y en la perfección de su magia-la mujer miro a su hijo-Te unirás a ellos y serás su mentor en lo que se refiere a las artes marciales.  
  
-Solo espero llevarme bien, porque parece que ellos dos ya se conocen bastante-sonrió un poco-Se pelean como si fuesen hermanos-se acordó de Sakura y sus peleas con Touya.  
  
-En realidad son novios-al oir esto de la boca de su madre Shaoran casi se cae al suelo.  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡DING, DONG, DING, DONG!  
  
El ruido del timbre de la casa de Marina sacó a Shaoran de sus recuerdos, no sabía porque ahora se acordaba de su llegada a Hong Kong, se quedó mirando a Sakura, la cual estaba hablando jovialmente con Tomoyo, mientras esperaban que la chica abriese la puerta.  
  
-¡Buenas tardes Marina!-exclamó Sakura cuando la vio, fue a decir algo más pero todos se quedaron mirándola.  
  
-¿Os vais a quedar ahi pasmados?-les preguntó la chica rubia-Porque si es así me voy a ver el partido de fútbol-la razón por la que Sakura se había quedado un poco muda era porque la chica llevaba la camiseta de la selección española, de un llamativo color rojo muy poco habitual en ella, una bufanda en el cuello, sin atar dejandola caer a ambos lados del cuello y los pantalones vaqueros desgastados.  
  
La chica se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar a todos.  
  
-Entonces hoy hay fútbol-Eriol sonrió-Me encanta ver el fútbol.  
  
-Marc tengo algo para ti-sonrió la chica mientras subia a su habitación- Poneros cómodos , comer todo lo que querais, pero-recalcó la última palabra- NI SE OS OCURRA CAMBIAR EL CANAL DE LA TELE.  
  
Todos entraron dentro del salón como hacían tantas veces.  
  
-Vaya, si le cambias el fútbol te muerde-afirmó Tomoyo mientras dejaba su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y se acercaba a una mesa en la cual había un album de fotos abierto-Vaya, estas no las he visto-y la chica se sento en una silla justo al lado de la mesa.  
  
Mientras el resto se ponían cómodos, Kero se iba a la cocina a arrasar con las galletas que seguro le había dejado su buena amiga española hechas, Sakura siguió al guardián en parte para vigilarlo, en parte para preparar un té, Spinel acompañaba a la dueña de las cartas para hecharle una mano, aunque no sabía que en la cocina sería blanco directo de las malas ideas de su "amigo" Kero-chan y los tres chicos...........bueno ellos se disponían a sentarse delante del aparato de televisión para poder presenciar un partido de fútbol.  
  
-Opino que la mejor selección hoy por hoy es Brasil-opinaba muy claramente Marcus-Aunque la Alemana no estubo nada mal en el último mundial.  
  
-Inglaterra tiene muy buenos jugadores, pero le falta algo, un no se que, que se yo-ahora era Eriol el que opinaba, mientras miraba el canal internacional de TVE(Televisión española)-¿Que dices tu Shaoran?  
  
-¡Eh!¿Yo?-preguntó el chico que parecia como ido.  
  
-¡Emparrado!-le grito Marc a la vez que se tumbaba en el sofá de tres plazas de la casa-¿Se puede saber e que estás pensando?  
  
-¿Que acaso no es obvio?-se cachondeo el inglés-Esta pensando en su linda flor de cerezo.  
  
-Y tu te pasas la mitad del día pensando en como vas a declararte a cierta persona-Shaoran se quito el abrigo que llevaba todavía puesto y lo lanzó a una silla-así que mejor no hables.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez yo no soy tan impulsivo como tu, pero en fin-le contestó el chico de lentes-¿En que estabas pensando?.  
  
-Y a ti que más te dará en lo que piense.......-el chino se trató de calmar, pero al parecer no lo conseguía.  
  
-¡Toma Marc!-y le lanzó un paquete que el sueco cazó al aire, a la vez que interrumpia la pelea de los otros dos chicos.  
  
-¿Lo abro?-preguntó el chico rubio, que rasgó el paquete inmediatamente cuando vio la afirmación de la chica-¡Te quiero!-y se levantó del asiento, dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo de oso-¿Como sabías que la quería?-una vez que la solto extendió el regalo, la camiseta de la selección sueca.  
  
-Hombre-se toco ella el cuello puesto que le había hecho un poco de daño- eso de:"Papá quiero la camiseta de la selección, la quiero para mi cumpleaños"-puso voz de Marc tratando de hacer su voz más grave, pero lo único que consiguió fue que todos se riesen-Creo que eso me llevo a comprartela, si no recuerdo mal la llevas pidiendo dos años-luego puso cara de enfadada-No veas lo que me costó encontrarla, tuve que encargarla.  
  
-¿Que es todo este alboroto?-preguntó Sakura, la cual veía como el sueco se ponía la camisa por encima del suéter de lana que llevaba en esos momentos- Creo Marcus que así no te vas a poder meter la camiseta-la chica de ojos verdes se tapo la cara cuando vio que el chico de ojos azules desistía de su intento y se la quitaba, para inmediatamente sacar el suéter de lana verde y rojo.  
  
-Tranquila Sakura, que el chico es decente y lleva bajo otra camisa, así que no es necesario que te tapes la cara-le sonrió Tomoyo desde el sitio donde estaba-Además el torso de Marcus esta muy bien desarrollado si te tapas la cara te lo pierdes.  
  
La Maestra de las cartas se puso muy roja ante el comentario de su amiga.  
  
-Tampoco es que este tan bien desarrollado, solo son un montón de músculos- sentenció Eriol.  
  
-Bueno, solo tendríamos que ver los tuyos y comparar a ver quien de los dos los tiene mejor formados-le desafio la chica de cabello largo sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Y que equipos juegan el partido?-trató de eliminar tensión Spinel, porque veía a su amo en apuros.  
  
-Bueno, España-Suecia, partido amistoso-le sonrió Marina a Marcus.  
  
-Ya sabía yo que aquí había gato encerrado-suspiro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.  
  
-Yo solo lo veo porque es mi selección y me encanta el fútbol-de repente los ojos marrones de la chica se tornaron corazones-Además de que juega el mejor y más guapo portero y jugador del mundo.¡IKER CASILLAS!.  
  
-¿Vas a ver el partido solo por ver a un jugador?-le preguntó exceptico el chico chino.  
  
-No, lo voy a ver porque tengo ganas de verlo-se quedo pensando un poco- Pero en parte si, lo veo por él.  
  
-¿Y que tiene ese que no tenga.........-el chico de ojos azules trato de terminar la frase pero alguien la acabo por él.  
  
-¿Tu?-le preguntó Tomoyo-Bueno, para empezar es un buen jugador y además, por lo que se ve es guapo.  
  
-¿Quereis té?-preguntó Sakura quien había vuelto a entrar y llevaba una bandeja con la tetera, tazas y un montón de galletas, además de a Kero revoloteando para ver si conseguía algunas de ellas-No vas a tener más galletas, Kero-chan, te las has comido casi todas-la chica dejo la bandeja en la mesa en la que su mejor amiga estaba mirando las fotos.  
  
-Yo no quiero Sakura, gracias-le sonrió Marina mientras iba a la cocina-A mi eso de ver el fútbol con té como que no-al salir llevaba una botella de refresco en la mano-Aunque si que comere galletas.  
  
-Pensaba que ibas a sacar cerveza-se empezó a burlar Marc, que pronto fue tirado del sillón y se tuvo que sentar bien y no ocuparlo completamente- como eres igual que los hooligans.  
  
-No, en realidad soy una Ultra Sur, pero si tu lo dices-la chica se encogió de hombros y en nada se quedo embobada mirando a la pantalla-¡MIRALO QUE GUAPO!-grito al ver a susodicho portero en la pantalla.  
  
-Creo que Marina esta apagada o fuera de cobertura hasta dentro de unos 90 minutos-se rió la reencarnación de Clow, quien veía sonriente la cara de celos de su buen amigo sueco-Por cierto ¿que miras Tomoyo?-se levantó y dejo que ambos chicos mayores, que en esos momentos eran como dos niños, se deleitasen pegandose cuatro gritos.  
  
-Es uno de los albumes de Marina, creo que no es tan viejo como muchos de los que tiene-de repente se quedó mirando una foto-pero este sitio se me hace familiar.  
  
-Es mi casa-le recordó Shaoran quien se había levantado a por una taza de té-es la zona de los estanques, y si no me equivoco esa foto se la hicieron días antes de que yo volviese de Japón, hace unos tres años.  
  
-¿Así que ese par estubieron hace tres años allí?-preguntó Sakura, la cual ya había tomado asiento al lado de su amiga.  
  
-Si, yo también estube allí, pero creo que fueron cinco meses después, a principios de verano-comenzó a reirse-Cuando Shaoran volvió de aquella visita de Japón se sorprendió bastante al verme allí-paso la página-Recuerdo que entonces nos mostró sus avances en el baile.  
***********************************************************************  
  
-¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas!-Marina vestida con una simple falda larga azul celeste y una camisa sin mangas de cuello Mao, es decir típicamente china, blanca trataba de levantar a Shaoran de su silla.  
  
-Me niego a bailar, no tengo ni idea de hacerlo y realmente no me apetece- el chico se cruzó de brazos y giro la cara para no ver la carita de niña buena que le estaba poniendo.  
  
-Pues por eso mismo, mocoso-la última palabra le recordaba a cierto peluche- Si no sabes yo te enseño, porque imaginate-la chica de pelo dorado pone cara de tragedia y se apoya en Marcus-Llega un día y estás en un baile, en Japón-remarcó la última palabra, viendo como su amigo chino abría los ojos- con una chica castaña, de ojos verdes y tienes que bailar con ella y................  
  
-¡Meiling!-grito de repente el chico, a lo que su asustada prima se quedo mirandolo como ya sabiendo lo que venia-¿Como es que sabe esas cosas?  
  
-No metas a tu pobre prima por medio, que ella no sabe nada-el sueco miraba a la chica china que estaba un poco asustada-Es que no se porque, pero Marina es como Dios, sabe todo sobre todos.  
  
-Bueno-le respondió susodicha por Meiling-el otro día se te cayo al suelo la cartera y dentro de ella vi la foto de una chica, castaña, ojos verdes muy mona ella, eso sumandole que tienes cara de deprimido desde que llegaste y que suspiras cada dos por tres y murmuras cosas inteligibles- conforme iba diciendo más se sonrojaba el pobre Shaoran-juntamos todo y mira, saco conclusiones.  
  
-Creo que me he mareado-Meiling se llevo la mano a la cabeza-Te pareces a la mejor amiga de esa chica, te pareces a Tomoyo sacando conclusiones.  
  
-En realidad es que la foto ponía detrás, Japón fiesta de fin de curso, y al lado un corazón-a todos les cayó una gota por la nuca-Supongo que lo del corazoncito te lo haría alguien porque no te veo a ti dibujando esas cosas- la chica se rió-Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor tienes tu lado afeminado.  
  
-¡Yo no soy ningún afeminado!-se levantó el joven Li del asiento, medio gritando. Ese fue el momento que aprovecho la española para cogerlo del brazo y empujarlo a la pista de baile.  
  
-Ves, quien la sigue la consigue-le frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que trataba de marcharse-¿Ahora no me harás el feo, verdad?-no supo que responder a eso-Mira, esta música es de un vals, es una de las más sencillas, bueno por lo menos para mí-coloco la mano del chino en su cintura y ella hizo lo propio poniendo la suya en el hombro, luego le tomo de la mano-Tan alejado, no-y unió un poco más sus cuerpos-El ritmo es algo así como, un, dos, tres-ya no sabía donde meterse el heredero del Clan Li, además de que estaba muy rojo, casi no oía las indicaciones-Yo te guio-y de este modo empezaron a tratar de bailar. Mientras, Marcus miraba junto con Meiling la escena.  
  
-La verdad es que lo esta pasando muy mal-se rió la chica al ver a su primo tan sumamente rojo y haciendo movimientos torpes-no es muy abierto con la gente y menos aún con las chicas, creo que tu novia es demasiada mujer para él.  
  
-Demasiada mujer para cualquiera, Mei-el chico sonrió cuando vio la cara de asombro-Es una persona muy activa y muy impulsiva, incluso hay veces que ni yo mismo puedo seguir el ritmo de vida que lleva, y eso que solo pasamos unos dos meses juntos.  
  
-Estarás contento, porque normalmente no la ves tanto-la chica tomo dos vasos con refresco de uno de los camareros que pasaban por su lado y le dio una al chico-Debe de ser muy duro.  
  
-Lo es, lo es-respondió casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Ese de ahi es mi hijo?-sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, Ieran Li se había acercado y les acababa de dar un buen susto-Perdón por asustaros, pero es que queria cercionarme de que el chico que baila con Marina es mi hijo Shaoran, me parece increíble.  
  
-Digamos que ella es una chica muy obstinada-se rió el sueco-Si dice que aprendes a bailar, lo haces, que no te quepa ninguna duda.  
  
Mientras Shaoran parecía tomarle el tranquillo y el gusto a eso de bailar.  
  
-Ves como no es tan difícil-le sonrió la chica, que al verlo un poco más relajado se dejo llevar-Espero que esto te sirva algun día para algo.  
  
-Digamos que me servira para poder bailar contigo cada vez que vengas a visitarnos-ambos sonreian.  
  
-Ojala hubiese tenido un hermano menor, alguien como tu, me hubiese encantado-la chica sonreía con ojos soñadores-Pero soy la menor de dos hermanas.  
  
-¡Ejem!-se oyó carraspear una voz al lado de ambos, era Marcus-Si me permites, ya me has robado a mi novia durante 30 minutos, así que ahora la reclamo.  
  
-No soy un objeto señor Hedger, asi que pida las cosas como Dios manda-le recrimino su novia.  
  
-¿Me concede este baile?-e hizo una reverencia exagerada.  
  
-Tu que dices Shaoran, ¿me permites que baile con él?-le preguntó la chica, como quien le pregunta a su padre si se puede casar con alguien.  
  
-Uhm, no se, no se-se hizo de rogar el chino-Solo si prometes que la devolveras, sana y salva a su habitación-luego puso cara pícara-Eso incluye muchas cosas.  
  
-Si, Marc, eso incluye muchas cosas-repitió ella a modo de broma.  
  
-Ni que alguna vez te hubiese hecho algo malo-bufó el chico, mientras Shaoran se retiraba y le cedía su sitio-Espero que pongan algo más movidito, esta música ya me aburre.  
  
-Estás en una fiesta de adultos-le recordó su novia.  
  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó el heredero del Clan Li porque él se alejaba caminando hacia su madre y ellos se alejaban con paso de vals inglés.  
  
-Son incríbles esos dos-le susurró Meiling, quien acababa de llegar de bailar con uno de los invitados-Realmente hacen muy buena pareja, seguro que se casan y todo, y eso que empezaron a salir con 13 años-de repente sonrió pícaramente-Esa es casi tu edad Shaoran-el chico se puso muy rojo, obviamente se refería a que él y Sakura tenían cerca de la edad dicha.  
  
-La verdad Mei es que...................  
  
-¡HERMANITO!-se oyeron 4 voces a la vez y entonces el pobre muchacho palideció.  
  
-Queremos que bailes con nosotras-le sonrió Shiefa nada más encontrarse con él-No es justo que lo hagas con Marina y no con nosotras.  
  
-Cierto, cierto-continuo Fuutie-Realmente es de mala educación hacernos eso, creo que deberías de ser más considerado con tus hermanas.  
******************************************************************  
  
-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!-el grito asusto a todo el grupo que estaba atendiendo a Shaoran.  
  
Todos se giraron para comprobar como Marina estaba encima del sofá saltando y gritando como una forofa, medio loca y desbocada.  
  
-¿¡Has visto, eso Marc, lo has visto bien!?-la chica se le acercaba y se burlaba de él-Salgado a Depedro, de Pedro a Munitis, este le pasa a Raúl, que dribla en medio campo a varios jugadores, se escapa, por la banda izquierda esta Mendieta, dos defensores delante-lo contaba como si fuese un comentarista de radio, de esos muy forofos-Raúl hace un pase alto para Mendieta, el cual empalma con la pierna y mete el balón entre los dos defensas suecos y el portero no llega y es ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!-lo decía muy emocionada y gritandole al oído a Marc.  
  
-¡YA TE HE OÍDO QUE ES GOL, PERO NO ME GRITES EN LA OREJA!-le aviso él, claro que ella ya estaba en su mundo.  
  
-Es que son como niños-se llevo la mano a la cabeza Eriol-No se puede ver nada con ellos. Ahora vendrá lo peor, puesto que Marina.......  
  
-¡Falta!-exclamó ella-¡Y una porra eso es falta! Pensaba que los suecos erais mucho más rudos, vamos si ni le ha tocado-le reclamaba al chico rubio quien se le estaba hinchando una vena.-Bueno, tal vez un poquito si-tuvo que rectificar una vez vista la repetición.  
  
Todos en la mesa los miraban con una gota en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente Tomoyo comenzó a reirse, mientras el resto le seguían.  
  
-Será mejor que los dejemos en su mundo, de este modo seguro que no nos molestan-la chica de cabello azabache paso la página del albúm de fotos y vio una muy extraña.  
  
-¿Que haceis Eriol y tu juntos en esta foto?-preguntó Kero mientras la miraba alucinado-Porque que yo sepa tu y él no os llevabais tan bien cuando os conocisteis.  
  
-Las personas cambian Kerberos, y nosotros nos hicimos amigos porque teniamos muchas cosas en común-la reencarnación de Clow sonrió como de costumbre.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Era un día caluroso en Hong Kong, las calles estaban llenas de gente que a pesar de las altas temperaturas no desaprovechaba la ocasión para darse una vuelta por la ciudad, una ciudad llena de contrastes.  
  
-¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?-fue la pregunta que realizo Shaoran cuando bajo a recibir una visita, que según su madre era muy importante.  
  
-Shaoran cuida el vocabulario-le reprendió su madre, la cual estaba en el vestibulo al lado de un chico de la misma edad que su hijo, con lentes, ojos azules y cabello oscuro-Será nuestro invitado durante una semana-miro al muchacho que estaba a su lado-Es un honor recibir en mi casa a la rencarnación de Clow Reed.  
  
-El placer es mío señora Li-le respondió con su típica sonrisa el muchacho inglés-Gusto en volver a verte Shaoran-miro al chico Chino que se había quedado en las escaleras con una sonrisa, este le correspondió con una mirada no muy sonriente.  
  
-Shaoran conducelo hasta su habitación-fue la última orden que le dio su madre antes de desaparecer de la sala.  
  
-Sígueme-el chico de ojos azules siguió a su ex-compañero de clase hacia donde le indicaba.  
  
-¿Sigues resentido?-se adelantó Eriol hasta quedar a la altura de su "amigo" donde podía verle la cara, al ver el gesto torcido volvio a hablar- Ya veo que si.  
  
-No es que este resentido-le dijo sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarlo-Pero si tu memoria como mago Clow no hubiese fallado no nos habriamos metido en esos problemas que tuvimos con la carta vacio.  
  
-Soy una reencarnación, no Clow-le respondió-no puedo acordarme de todos los datos de mi vida pasada-se paro un instante a pensar-O tal vez mi pasado sabía que esto saldría bien, aunque lo dudo, porque se supone que Sakura se debería de haber enamorado de Yue.  
  
-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-le dijo el chino-No veas lo mal que lo pase pensando que jamás seria correspondido-se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta de madera,, en la cual estaban tallados ornamentos típicos chinos, inmediatamente la abrió-Esta será tu habitación.  
  
Eriol entró dentro y sonrió, no es que fuese muy grande la habitación, sino que era de un tamaño normal, con una cama que parecia ser bastante cómoda y cubierta por colchas en rojo y negro, al lado una mesilla de noche con una lamparita, justo en frente un escritorio que contenia un ordenador, una silla, justo al lado un pequeño sofá forrado en cuero negro, un armario empotrado y una puerta en uno de los lados que suponia que daria al cuarto de baño.  
  
-Me gusta-cuando se giro pudo ver como Shaoran ya desaparecia por la puerta- Oye Li-lcuando el chico se giro este le sonrió-¿Por qué no me enseñas todo esto?  
  
-¿ A que te refieres con todo esto?-vio como su amigo le hacia una seña para que se acercase a la ventana.  
  
-Me refiero a que me enseñes-corrio la cortina, y al hacerlo se pudo mostrar una visión fantástica de la ciudad de Hong Kong- la ciudad.  
  
-Creo que no es solo por la ciudad que quieres que nos vayamos-el chico de ojos marrones vio como el inglés sonreía-Esta bien-le correspondió él también con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, hablando de una forma normal, recordando sus días en la primaria de Tomoeda, que no estaban tan lejanos. En el momento en el que bajaban las escaleras, vieron como alguien las subía. Una chica, rubia y de ojos marrones, la cual al verlos a ambos se le abrieron los ojos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Eriol?-preguntó mientras se acercaba al lugar donde ambos se habían parado-¡Eriol!-la rubia se lanzó encima del muchacho y lo abrazó muy fuerte- ¡Oh Dios mío!Tanto tiempo sin verte-cuando lo soltó lo miro bien de arriba a abajo-Has cambiado bastante.  
  
-En un año se cambia mucho Marina-le sonrió el inglés.  
  
-Hola Shaoran-la chica le dio dos besos, cosa que hizo al chino sonrojarse, jamás se acostumbraría a aquello-Ya me han dicho que fuiste a Japón, y que te fue bien-le dirigió una mirada pícara y un codazo de complicidad.  
  
-Recuerdame que cuando coja a Meiling la mate.  
  
-¿Te apetece venirte con nosotros?-le preguntó cortesmente la reencarnación de Clow-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Hong Kong.  
  
-No, gracias por el ofrecimiento-afirmó la chica-pero he quedado a verme con los viejos y no les gusta esperar-les dio una sonrisa a ambos-Nos vemos luego-y desapareció escaleras arriba.  
  
-¿Los viejos?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Si, es así como ella llama a los ancianos del concilio-se rió el chico de lentes-Venga, que tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo. *********************************************************************  
  
-PENALTI-se oyó la voz de Marcus-¡Pero que cerdo es el defensa de tu selección!  
  
-Oye bonico, para mi que eso ha sido un piscinazo-Marina miraba con ojos enfurecidos a Marc-¡Ya verás como Casillas lo para!  
  
-¿Que te apuestas que no?-le preguntó el sueco del mismo modo.  
  
-Lo que quieras-le reto ella.  
  
-¿Oye podriais dejar las apuestas para otro momento?-preguntó de forma no tan cortés Eriol.  
  
-Y de paso podriaís dejar de gritar cada dos por tres-afirmó Shaoran a su lado-Jamás pense que fuerais tan....................escandalosos.  
  
Todo el grupo tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza, porque ambos les habían hecho caso omiso de lo que les estaban diciendo y en estos momentos se podía ver a Marina de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la televisión y rezando, mientras que Marc permanecia impasible en el sofá.  
  
-Paralo, paralo, paralo........-se oía murmurar a la chica.  
  
-Creo que a Marina le hace falta un psicólogo o mejor aún un psíquiatra- Tomoyo trataba de aguantarse la risa.  
  
-¡TOMA YA!-se levantó de golpe del suelo y todos pudieron ver como el portero tenía el balón en sus manos-¡Eso es un hombre y lo demás son tonterías! ¡Ven aquí que te hago padre de familia numerosa!-gritaba escandalosa.  
  
-¡Deja de decir burradas, ¿quieres?!-le gritó Marcus, quien cogío el mando de la televisión y la apagó.  
  
-¡Eh! Enciende la tele, el partido no se ha acabado-le recriminó mientras se tiraba encima de él para tratar de quitarle el mando, mientras él se resistia.  
  
-Eriol, desconecta la antena y esconde el cable-murmuró el sueco, quien casi no podía hablar porque tenía a la chica encima de él, dandole manotazo y tratando de recuperar el mando que estaba en su mano.  
  
-Ya estás-pero no era Eriol quien lo había quitado, sino Spinnel-A ver si asi te estás calladita.  
  
-¡Jo! Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro!-la chica rubia se sentó en el sofá se cruzó de brazos he hinchó sus mofletes haciendo ver que no respiraba.  
  
-Eso es una excusa para que luego yo te haga el boca a boca, ¿no?-la pregunta que hizo Marc resulto graciosa para todos.  
  
-Pues no, listillo-la chica se volvió a tirar encima de él.  
  
-Y luego dicen que no van a terminar casandose-suspiro Sakura-Pero no engañan a nadie.  
  
-¡Cállate!-se oyó la voz de los dos chicos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y que más paso en la vista a Hong Kong?-preguntó muy interesada Tomoyo.  
  
-Digamos que Shaoran tuvo que pasar una prueba -sonrió Eriol. ***************************************************************** -¿Como que Sakura y tu no sois nada?-Eriol dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa- Te cría más inteligente Li, no puedes quedarte tan ancho después de todo lo que habéis pasado.  
  
-¿Te gustaría que tu novio se encontrase a un mar de ti, a miles de kilómetros-le preguntó Shaoran-No, creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho. De este modo tanto si yo me enamoro de una persona como si ella lo hace de otra no habrán daños.  
  
Ambos habían parado a comer algo en un pequeño restaurante en la zona antigua de la ciudad, habían decidido que la terraza era el mejor lugar, bajo la sombra de un toldo, y ahora estaban hablando de lo ocurrido hacia un mes en Tomoeda.  
  
-Y tu Eriol, ¿estás enamorado?-le preguntó el chico chino-Sabes mucho sobre mí y sobre Sakura, pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ti y tus gustos.  
  
-Eso significa que eres poco observador, porque Tomoyo si que se dio cuenta- sonrió el muchacho inglés, pero extrañamente su rostro se ensombreció-Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero creo que se ha enamorado de otra persona que no soy yo-el joven chino abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás pensó que se abriría tan rápido-Ella es mayor que yo, mucho mayor y se ha enamorado de mi hermano.  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que te esta poniendo los cuernos y que no la dejas?-de repente lo miro muy fijamente-Tu eres tonto-de repente Eriol empezó a reirse, no eran carcajadas, pero si era una risa leve, meintras su compañero en la mesa lo miraba extrañado-¿De que te ries?  
  
-De que eres la primera persona que me llama tonto, en mucho tiempo-trataba de parar, pero no podía-Casi nadie se atreve a decirme esas cosas.  
  
-Siento ser tan sincero-puso ojos de enfado el heredero del Clan Li-Pero es la verdad-se puso serio-Si ella está enamorada no dejarla libre sería algo muy duro, para ella, para tí y para el otro-Eriol dejo de carcajearse ante aquellas palabras-Yo ya había renunciado a Sakura, ¿sabes?. Cuando se declaró a Yukito, me daba miedo hacerle daño-el chico inglés escuchaba atentamente sus palabras-Pero también me hacía daño a mi mismo. Tomoyo me hizo comprender que Sakura es muy especial y que no se iba a poner triste por ello.  
  
-Si, Tomoyo es una chica fantástica-una luz brillo en los ojos de Eriol- Vaya, no queda ya nadie en el restaurante-cambio de tema radicalmente mientras se levantaba-Ire a pagar la cuenta.  
  
-Espera no es.......necesario-las palabras murieron en la boca de Shaoran, de repente miro a su alrededor, era cierto, no había nadie en el local en el que estaban, pero tampoco habían personas paseando por la calle-Es extraño-de repente miro al cielo y lo vio cubierto de nubes-¿Pero si hacía un día espléndido?Esto es muy raro-se dijo para si mismo.  
  
Se quedó sentado un poco, no era posible que para pagar una cuenta Eriol tardase tanto. De repente sintió que algo se acercaba por detrás, se levantó de la silla, momentos después vio como esta era chamuscada por un potente rayo que venía de lo alto de un edificio colindante.  
  
-¡Uy que bien!-una voz femenina se oyó en la desertica calle-Pero si se da cuenta hasta de cuando le van a atacar-el chino miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a una chica vestida en gris y amarillo y con una enorme lanza de doble punta-Oye Benny, ¿crees que podrá con nosotros?.  
  
La tierra empezó a temblar ante un asombrado Shaoran que aguantó el temblor como pudo, pero una de las piernas falló, no por torpeza, sino por un rayo que venía de la lanza de la chica.  
  
-¿Que quereis de mi?-grito el chico.  
  
-Tu eres Shaoran Li, ¿no?-se oyó una voz masculina, justo delante de él un chico de un metro setenta, vestido con unos pantalones parcialmente rotos, unas botas con buenas protecciones en color negro, una armadura parcial que le cubria el pecho y los hombros y bajo de esta lo que parecia una camisa también desgarrada, un escudo y una enorme hacha completaban el atuendo, el chico tenía el cabello indefinible entre el negro y el castaño, los ojos verdes y una cara que denotaba que todavía era un niño-Entonces, juguemos- de repente clavo su hacha en el suelo y otro temblor de tierra más fuerte que el anterior sacudio la zona.  
  
-¡Dios del viento, ven en mi ayuda!-en un rápido movimiento, el heredero del clan Li había sacado su espada y había conjurado a uno de sus talismanes.  
  
-¡Rayo, a por él!-la chica del tejado lanzó varios hacia el joven chino quien había aterrizado limpiamente en el tejado del restaurante, pero esto hizo que volviese a bajar al suelo-Creo que estoy perdiendo puntería-se lamento la chica.  
  
-Venga, que se torne más divertido-el muchacho fornido giro sobre su cabeza el hacha tres veces y está formo una especie de remolino que se dirigia hacia el el chino.  
  
-¡Dios del viento, ven en mi ayuda!-al chocar ambas corrientes se deshicieron-No soy un principiante, y aunque no se lo que quereis no os voy a dejar ganarme.  
  
-Tienes agallas-le dijo el chico que tenía en frente-pero no las suficientes-de repente el suelo en los pies del muchacho se movio, formandose una especie de montaña que lo hizo subir.  
  
-Ben, no me gusta que me dejes las cosas en bandeja-la chica de pelo negro lanzó un rayo, pero volvió a ser esquivado gracias a la agilidad del chico, que cayó de nuevo en la parte alta del montículo que habían hecho-Me estás cansando-se enfadó ella visiblemente y empezó a concentrarse para lanzarle un hechizo aún más poderoso.  
  
Shaoran pensaba rápido, como no hiciese algo lo iba a freir en escasos segundos, de repente encontro la solución.  
  
-¡Tormenta eléctrica!-a la vez que la chica recito esto el chico chino salto.  
  
-¡Dragón de agua!-todo lo que quedaba a sus pies quedo empapado, incluyendo esa extraña mini-montaña que habían formado y el muchacho.  
  
La tormenta eléctrica dio de lleno en la montaña y como el agua es conductora de la electricidad provoco una corriente, no tan potente como se esperaba, pero que dejo al chico en sus pies en el suelo-Y ahora-miro a la chica-¡Dios del fuego, ven en mi ayuda!-una enorme lengua de fuego iba directa hacia la chica en el tejado.  
  
-¡Heiser!-se oyó una voz muy familiar para Shaoran, a la vez que alguien tocaba una campana, las llamas se apagaron antes de llegar a su objetivo gracias a un gran chorro de agua surgido de la misma tierra-Se acabó. Shaoran miro hacia la puerta del restaurante, allí estaban Marina y Eriol, sonriendo y a su lado el chico que le había atacado.  
  
-¡Que demonios os pasa!-preguntó alterado y acercandose a ellos-Casi me matan.  
  
-Esto era una prueba-le sonrió Eriol-Bienvenido a los Pilares Blancos de la Tierra. **************************************************************  
  
-Vaya, así que Eriol fue para ayudar en tu nombramiento-Sakura estaba sorprendida, ahora estaban todos alrededor de la mesa-Bueno, supongo que fue divertido.  
  
-A partir de ahí empezó creo que la amistad de estos dos-Marina los señalo, parecía mucho más tranquila-Los tenías que ver a ambos en la mansión, siempre tramando alguna.-se retiró la bufanda que aún llevaba al cuello y la lanzó al sofá cercano.  
  
Tomoyo giro de nuevo la página y se quedó mirandola con la ceja un poco arqueada por la sorpresa, de repente sacó lo que había.  
  
-Esto no son fotos-la chica empezó a mirar la gran cantidad de recortes- ¿Que es esto?  
  
La chica de pelo rubio tomo uno de los recortes y lo miro bien, al igual que Marcus que los miraba y se acordaba de cosas.  
  
-Esta de aquí es Marina-señalo a una niña vestida con vaqueros blancos y camisa de color morado y una especie de zapatos terminados en punta blancos y con bordado morado, en la cabeza y cubriendole la cara casi por completo un sombrero de cow boy-Estás fotos fueron hechas en Suecia para empresa que trabaja mi madre-paso otra y se la dio a Tomoyo-Y ahí estamos los dos- Efectivamente, ella con falda vaquera larga, deportivas, una especie de camisa de lana muy larga y bajo de esta una camisa normal, todo en tonos azulados, él iba vestido casi a la par pero con pantalones y la camisa era en blanco-En esos momentos me apetecía muchísimo matar a mi madre.  
  
-¿Has ido a Suecia Marina?-le preguntó emocionada Sakura, la chica afirmó con la cabeza-Tu has viajado muchísimo, si me comparo contigo prácticamente no he visto nada.  
  
-Bueno, tenía que ir por narices, aunque he ido muchas otras veces por gusto y no por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre-tomó el recorte que tenía Marc-Recuerdo que esta fue cuando iba a cumplir doce años y que fui con mi padre porque nadie me podía cuidar, era Semana Santa. ********************************************************************  
  
-¡Hace frío!-exclamó la adolescente que iba tomada de la mano de su padre- No me gusta el frío.  
  
-Vamos Marina, que ya no queda mucho para llegar al sitio acordado, ahí dentro entraremos en calor-su padre le sonreía, mientras caminaban por la calles de Estocolmo, hasta llegar a una especie de polideportivo-Aquí es- efectivamente, en la puerta con una sonrisa les estaba esperando Michael.  
  
-Hola-saludo alegre, entonces la chica soltó la mano de su padre y se lanzó hacia el hombre, quien la recibió con un gran abrazo-¿Como estás?  
  
-Congelada-le afirmó ella, mientras le daba besos-¿Nos vamos a un sitio calentito?-preguntó mientras lo miraba esperanzada.  
  
-¿Y Marcus?-le preguntó el hombre a la vez que le daba la mano, en ese momento la niña frunció el ceño.  
  
-Tenemos que esperarle, esta dentro-todos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el interior del recinto deportivo.  
  
Una vez dentro subieron unas escaleras y se dirigieron hacia las gradas, muy cercas a la pista. Dentro estaban prácticando esgrima. Un montón de chicos y chicas vestidos con protecciones de color blanco, con una máscara que les tapaba la cara. Marina se quedó fascinada, realmente era impresionante ver como se movian con ligereza en aquellas tarimas preparadas para práticar. Sus ojos se movieron hasta una de las tarimas que había en uno de los lados, estaban prácticando una chico enorme y otro más pequeño, pero por más increíble que parezca era el pequeño quien lo atacaba y lo amedrentaba.  
  
-¡Increíble!-la chica estaba prácticamente en el aire en la barrera que daba seguridad a la gente de las gradas-Arriba,abajo, defensa, ataca..........-mientras lo decía hacía los gestos.  
  
-¿Por qué no entras en un club de esgrima?-le preguntó Michael al verla tan entusiasmada.  
  
-Es muy mala con las armas-afirmo su padre mientras ella se sentaba encima de él-En casa tenemos un florete y cuando lo tomo e hizo dos movimientos en el jardín se clavó en un árbol-ambos hombres comenzaron a reir.  
  
-Pues a mi no me hace gracia-se cruzó de brazos la chica, cuando se oyó un pitido-¿Que es eso?  
  
-Ya ha terminado la clase y por tanto el entrenamiento-el hombre rubio se levantó y pronto vio como uno de los chicos iba hacia él, se quito el casco de protección y allí estaba él-¿Como ha ido Marcus?.  
  
-Bien papá-le sonrió el chico mientras de un salto subía a la grada-¡Luis!- Exclamó al verlo, no se había percatado de la chica, la cual se había levantado y se había puesto de espaldas-¿Que haces aquí?-le dio un abrazo.  
  
-Bueno, cuestiones de trabajo-empezó a buscar y encontró a su hija a punto de saltar para bajarse de la grada y salir de allí-¡Marina!-la chica se giro-Como mínimo saluda.  
  
-Hola-le dijo desganada, pero el chico no le contestaba, parecía congelado en el sitio con el casco en la mano y la miraba fijamente-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?-le preguntó descarada.  
  
-Papá pellizcame-el chico rubio recibio el pellizco por parte de su padre y dio un grito-Vale, no estoy soñando-de repente agacho la cara y se toco la cabeza, la chica se estaba enfadando, ¿que le pasaba?-¿Tu eres Marina?-ella afirmó con la cabeza-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reventó en risas-Tu no puedes ser ella, ella lleva el pelo corto y parece un marimacho, no una chica.  
  
-Os espero fuera, si no quereis que le parta la cara a este idiota-ahora si que desapareció por las escaleras.  
  
-Marcus........-le dijo su padre, entonces el chico lo miro atemorizado-Ves a hablar con ella ahora mismo.  
  
-Me tengo que cambiar de ropa-afirmó mientras bajaba de nuevo con un salto, vio el ceño fruncido de su padre y le sonrió-Iros, yo lo arreglaré con ella y luego nos vemos en el trabajo de mamá.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Que enfadada estaba, tenía unas ganas terribles de asesinarlo, especialmente por lo engreído que era. Si engreído pero guapo, tenía que aceptarlo. Guapo, listo, bueno en el esgrima y en el tiro con arco. Pero era idiota y en esos momentos solo quería retorcerle el cuello. No sabía como pero había deambulado por las calles y ahora estaba perdida, aunque realmente no le importaba, luego tomaría un taxi y volvería al hotel. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver un parque, decidió entrar, le vendría bien despejarse y contar hasta diez.  
  
Termino sentandose en uno de los bancos que habían, estaban hechos de hierro y por lo tanto cuando te sentabas no es que diese mucho gusto al principio, pero estaba cansada, se quedo mirando a la gente que paseaba por allí, hablando en sueco, por lo tanto no entendía nada. Muchos chicos jóvenes se quedaban mirándola y proferian risitas, le estaba volviendo el enfado, y con ello su aura se incrementaba.  
  
-¡Te encontré!-oyó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo botar del banco, cuando vio como los chicos se marchaban diciendo algo así como que estaba esperando a su novio-Eres retorcida, te has ido muy lejos.  
  
-Cállate-le dijo enfadada mientras lo escaneaba, las protecciones no estaban y habían dado paso a unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatos y un abrigo marrón, no se debía de ver tan bien después de aquel entrenemiento, no era justo-Es tu culpa que me haya escapado-comenzó a caminar en quien sabe que dirección.  
  
-Oye, yo solo estaba sorprendido de verte tan cambiada-mientras el chico la perseguía detrás, pero ella hacía ver que no le escuchaba-Me quieres escuchar-la tomo del brazo y la giro viendo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¿que pasa?  
  
-¡Déjame!-le dio un manotazo y salio corriendo, hasta finalmente llegar a una zona desierta-Ya, tranquila, no llores-se alentaba en voz baja-no hay motivos para llorar, ningún motivo.  
  
-Eres rápida-vio como el chico estaba de nuevo detrás de ella-Te gritaba que parases, pero parecía que no me escuchabas-el chico le sonrió-Venga, perdoname-le suplicó, mientras se acercaba a ella y se le ponía de rodillas- Pero es que me ha sorprendido, verte......-de repente se puso bastante rojo- verte tan guapa.  
  
-No me adules, nadie te lo ha pedido-la chica le miro y le sonrió-Perdonado- le sacó la lengua, levantó al chico de un tirón de mano-Tengo hambre, vamos a buscar a nuestros padres.  
  
-Esta bien, están en las oficinas de la empresa de mi madre, no está lejos de aquí-el chico le cogió de la mano y de este modo la llevo hacía el lugar.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Llegaron a un edificio, no era muy grande, pero estaba claro de que la empresa era muy importante, entraron, y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme vestibulo adornado con una alfombra azul y un montón de sillas, además de un mostrador, era recepción.  
  
-Hola Marcus-le saludo en sueco la mujer de la recepción-¿Tu novia?-le preguntó.  
  
-No, una amiga-la llevo hasta el ascensor, todos los que pasaban los miraban, desde luego hacían una estampa monísima, pero especialmente un hombre y una mujer, que estaban discutiendo-Ahora mismo llegamos afirmó el chico.  
  
-¿Puedes soltarme la mano?-le preguntó ella-Sino tus padres y los mios vana pensar cosas que no son-el chico la soltó totalmente sonrojado, no se acordaba.  
  
Pronto llegarón a la planta en la que estaba el despacho de Rose Hedger, quien era la encargada de las relaciones con empresas extranjeras en lo que se referia a la importación y exportación de ropa. Marcus tocó a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante-se oyó la voz de Rose-¡Marina!-la mujer se lanzó a ver la chica- Que guapa estás, estás preciosa-le dio dos sonoros besos-Marcus la próxima vez ten más tacto cuando digas las cosas-el chico rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta.  
  
-No te preocupes Rose, todo fue un malentendido, está todo arreglado-le sonrió la niña, quien imito a su amigo se quitó el abrigo-¿Y mi padre?-la niña se extraño al no verlo.  
  
-Ahora vendrán estaban arreglando unas cosas con mi jefe-la mujer seguía con los dos niños-Tu padre se va a encargar de una cena para la empresa, con lo cual están preparando entre él, Michael y el jefazo lo que va a ir en ese banquete-de repente tocaron de nuevo a la puerta-Pase-de repente entraron una mujer y un hombre en la estancia-¿Valentine, Rupert?-se extrañó la mujer.  
  
-¡Ves, te lo dije!-exclamó la mujer-Ya sabía yo que al niño lo había visto en alguna parte-una mujer elgantemente vestida con el cabello castaño estaba mirando fijamente a Marcus, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas del despacho-Es perfecto.  
  
-Y que me dices de la niña-de repente le tomó la cara a Marina el hombre, quien la miraba derecho a los ojos, esos ojos color miel le daban un poco de miedo.  
  
-¿Me puede soltar? Me hace daño-le dijo la niña en inglés, el hombre la soltó.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que quereis vosotros dos?-les preguntó Rose un poco enfadada-Esta no es vuestra área.  
  
-Rose, ¿me dejarías a estos dos para hacer el catálogo de ropa de verano?- le preguntó la mujer esperanzada-Es que los dos modelos que habiamos elegido se han puesto enfermos-la mujer frunció el ceño-Varicela, como son hermanos se les ha pegado.  
  
La mujer miro a su hijo, el cual no parecía incómodo por la situación, pero claro, debía de preguntarselo.  
  
-Oye Marcus, ¿quieres hacerlo?-le preguntó su madre-Te pagarían y ese dinero te lo quedarías tu para lo que quisieses.  
  
-Solo si aparece ella también-señaló a Marina, la cual estaba de piedra en su silla-Si no no tendría gracia-le dirigió una mirada que no notó.  
  
-¿Y tu que dices, bonita?-le preguntó el hombre-¿Lo harías?-puso ojos brillantes-Sois nuestra única esperanza, está todo listo.  
  
-No, si yo lo haría, pero se necesita el permiso de mis padres, en el peor de los casos de mi tutor legal, sino no puedo hacerlo-la niña comenzó a reirse cuando vio la cara del hombre-Mi padre está hablando con su jefe, si él acepta yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.  
  
-Rose, ¿de donde ha salido esta niña?-le preguntó una muy sorprendida Valentine-Es muy inteligente.  
  
-Bueno, es la hija del Cheff que va a preparar la cena de la empresa-la niña les sonrió a ambas.  
  
-Voy a hablar enseguida con ese hombre-de repente los dos salieron corriendo hacía la sala del jefe-Quiero a esta niña en el catálogo. ******************************************************************  
  
-Bueno, al final ambos hicimos de modelos y nos pagaron bastante para un niño por hacerlo-sentenció Marc-Aunque no se si lo volvería a hacer, eso de que me cubran con maquillaje no me gusta nada.  
  
-¡Ya es tan tarde!-exclamó Sakura mirando a su reloj de pulsera-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa.  
  
-¿Por qué no os quedais a cenar y seguimos contando un par de historias más?-preguntó Marina con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, claro, por ejemplo la del viaje que hicisteis al poco de ahi a Inglaterra-sonrió Eriol-Cuando yo conocí a Marc, y cuando nos vimos por segunda vez.  
  
-¡Entonces decidido!-exclamó la chica rubia-Os quedais a cenar y a dormir, como mañana no hay clases.  
  
-Siempre decides por todos-le sonrió Shaoran-De acuerdo, así podremos conocernos un poquito más.  
  
-Parece que lo digas con segundas-le refutó Eriol-¿No será que quieres ver otras cosas?.  
  
-Cállate-el chino se había sonrojado mucho-Que tu eres igual que yo.  
  
-¿Quien me ayuda con la cena?-preguntó la española, la cual al ver que no había nadie dispuesto-Tantas manos arriba no por favor-y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Había empezado a sacar los ingredientes cuando alguien entró dentro.  
  
-Yo te ayudaré-Tomoyo estaba de pie y empezó a lavarse las manos-La verdad es que me gusta que hablemos de nuestro pasado, aunque yo no tenga mucho que contar.  
  
-Te equivocas-le dijo la chica mientras sacaba las cazuelas de uno de los estantes-Nosotros no contamos ni la mitad de las cosas, además-le sonrió-tu ya mantienes un lazo de unión con alguien y es normal que no lo quieras compartir.  
  
-Bueno, es bastante privado, pero tal vez algún día os cuente algo-le miro la chica de ojos azules sonriente.  
  
-Es un trato-la española y ella se miraron sonrientes y empezaron su trabajo de preparar la cena.  
  
Nota de la autora: Se acaban las vacaciones, ¡adios verano!. Hola clases(pos vaya asco). En fin, volvemos a tener un capítulo Bonus, si, si, es bastante corto, en cuanto apenas unas 16 páginas, pero es que hay segunda parte. Bueno, si notais más faltas de lo común, no os asustéis, pero es que no tengo el word y no hay forma de poder corregirlas con el word pad, pero en fin.  
  
Como habeís podido ver este capítulo se situa en esa época en la que todavía no han aparecido el resto, bueno, esto se situaría más o menos en febrero. La historia de momento es sencilla. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo Bonus ira dedicado a los pilares negros, realmente va a ser más deprimente.  
  
Ahora solo os pido paciencia con el capítulo normal, porque me esta costando mucho, os prometo que lo antes posible lo pongo.  
  
Besos. Lapislázuli. Please Reviews 


	17. Capítulo 15 Pasado

Capítulo 14; Pasado.  
  
-¿Como que no es Marina, Marcus?-le reprendió el joven canadiense-No digas estupideces, ¿y si está herida?-miro su propio aspecto, llevaba varios arañazos en el cuerpo, un gran golpe en la cara que estaba empezando a amoratarse y no quería ni mirar debajo de su camiseta.  
  
-Siente su aura-le respondió secamente el chico rubio-Es distinta.  
  
-Yo diría-contestó Jessy por el chico de ojos verdes-Que no es mala, incluso que se ha vuelto más cálida.  
  
Todos sin excepción miraron a la chica australiana, la cual miraba en dirección donde estaba la sombra de la española de pie, como queriendo proteger a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, y todos se concentraron en ella. Si, era cierto, aquella aura era mucho más cálida, era un poco diferente.  
  
La gran nube de polvo se deshizo y pudieron ver la escena, Sakura se abrazaba a Shaoran, mientras que Tomoyo tenía la vista fija en la chica de delante, esta tan solo se miraba las manos y el cuerpo con cara de asombro.  
  
-.............-la chica rubia movio los labios, pero no salió ningún ruido de ellos-Lo conseguí-murmuró muy bajito-¡Lo conseguí!-grito de golpe- Ja,ja,ja-tampoco la risa de la chica era igual, esta era mucho menos basta, era más femenina.  
  
-¿Charlotte?-se atrevió a preguntar Marcus en voz alta.  
  
Su amiga se giro hacia él, se quedo mirando a todo el grupo muy sorprendida, los repasaba uno a uno, los pilares negros, los conocía, ¡vaya que si los conocía!, los guardianes de las cartas y los pilares blancos, la mujer lanzó una sonrisa al mirarlos, pero pronto se torno preocupación, se giro y vio que ahí estaban los que les faltaban.  
  
-Venga chicos, levantaros-extendió su mano hacia Tomoyo, quien la miraba sorprendida, esta la tomo sin darse ni cuenta de lo que hacia-¿Estás bien Sakura?-le preguntó la mujer, cuando vio que había un corte no muy alentador en la pierna de la chica que se la cruzaba de arriba a abajo, Shaoran había tratado de cortar la hemorragia con su camiseta, pero no podía-Dejame a mí-le sonrió de forma dulce. La chica poso su mano en la pierna y la herida de esta empezó a dejar de sangrar y se cerró un poco, la chica se quedo de rodillas respirando muy fuerte-Lo siento, no tengo todos mis poderes de vuelta.  
  
-¿Usted es...........?-preguntó temeroso el chico de ojos chocolate, a la vez que levantaba a Sakura y Tomoyo ayudaba a "Marina".  
  
-Soy Charlotte Leblanc-le sonrió mientras se acercaban al resto-¡Marcus!-y la chica como si el cansancio no se notase se tiro encima del muchacho y cubrió sus mejillas de besos-¡Estas guapísimo! Se te veía diferente desde allá arriba, has cambiado para bien.  
  
-Definitivamente, no es Marina-dijeron a la vez Isabela y Jessy.  
  
-¿Por qué me suena tanto el nombre de Charlotte Leblanc?-Dafne se puso a pensar en voz alta.  
  
-A todos nos suena-afirmó Sheresade-Y no se de que.  
  
La chica casi se va de bruces contra el suelo, pero los brazos de Marc la sujetaron fuertemente.  
  
-Debemos marcharnos de aquí-afirmó desde los brazos del sueco y tratando de respirar bien, miro a los coches-No creo que ninguno pueda explicar todo este desastre.  
  
Todos miraron a su alrededor, el pavimento de la calle estaba levantado, los tres coches, reventados, parte de las fachadas de los edificios en el suelo y ellos estaban totalmente magullados.  
  
-Lo mejor será irse de aquí-Eriol sonrió tranquilamente-Vamos a mi casa, es lo suficientemente espaciosa para todos.  
  
-Creo que habrá que pasar por una farmacia antes-le respondió Nahuel, mirandose de arriba a abajo-Porque todos estamos llenos de cortes y magulladuras.  
  
-Por eso no os preocupeis-sonrió Nakuru-Yukito y yo nos ocupamos de ir a por todo lo necesario.  
  
-Eso es-le sonrió de vuelta la forma falsa-Vosotros teletransportaros a la mansión, que mientras nosotros dos cogeremos las motos e iremos a por lo necesario para hacer esas curas.  
  
Ambos guardianes cogieron las motos que estaban en el suelo, se pusieron los cascos, que habían volado durante la pequeña pelea y se marcharon. Eriol retiro su anillo de la mano, el resto imitaron su movimiento, ese anillo había sellado sus poderes, invoco su báculo y prontos una burbuja de luz roja envolvió al enorme grupo, que desapareció, instantes después aparecían la polícia y los bomberos sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Una vez en la mansión se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban llenos de polvo de arriba a abajo y que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha para que las heridas no se infectasen, por suerte cada habitación de la mansión poseía su propio cuarto de baño, así que no tuvieron problema de aglomeraciones en estos, aunque la ropa fue asunto más difícil, hasta que Tomoyo se ofreció para ir a buscarla junto con Gloria, una vez volvieron todos se reunieron en el salón de Eriol, sentados en los cómodos sofas o en mullidos cojines en el suelo.  
  
-Bueno, no estoy aquí por casualidad-empezó a hablar Charlotte desde el cuerpo de su sobrina-nieta-La verdad es que es la segunda vez que intento hacer esto y me salió bien, la primera vez fue......  
  
-En la pista de patinaje-murmuró Tomoyo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca-Pero yo me desmaye.  
  
-Exacto-le dijo la chica, quien ya estaba de pie delante de todos-no me fue posible porque tu no posees poderes, aunque no creo que este cuerpo dure más de una hora, por lo tanto tendré que ser breve y rápida-la chica los miro a todos y la mirada se endureció-¡Sois todos idiotas!-esto los dejo sin habla.  
  
-¿Y quien es usted para llamarnos idiotas?-desde uno de los asientos le reclamó Vladimir-No puede imaginarse por lo que hemos pasado.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte y dejar de gritar ?-le reprendió Isabella desde casi el otro extremo-Dejala que se explique y luego le reprochas lo que quieras- todo el mundo los miraba, así que decidieron callarse.  
  
-Deje muchas pistas, porque antes de que yo muriese me di cuenta del engaño- de repente la mirada de la chica se ensombreció-Pero nadie en el concilio me creyó, el falso Yiao los tenía a todos engañados-de repente su cara cambio de nuevo-No he venido a hablaros ahora de eso, sino de la verdadera historia de los pilares-su mirada vio a Eriol-Clow selló todo lo referente a eso en tu memoria.  
  
-¿Clow?-preguntó Phillippo-¿Me estas diciendo que Clow tiene que ver en esto?.  
  
-Tranquilízate-lo abrazó Dafne al verlo tan alterado-Creo que será mejor que atendamos a su explicación sin interrumpirla más.  
  
-Digamos que en realidad la historia va más bien con Marina, Phillippo, Sakura y William, puesto que ellos son los pilares principales-de repente la chica sacó la cruz y la convirtió en báculo-Aún me obedece-Se empezó a concentrar-Las aguas contienen la historia que deseamos saber, estás fluyen alrededor de todo el mundo, traeme los recuerdos de lo que sucedió hace más de ochocientos años. ¡Espejo del pasado!.  
  
En frente de todos aparecieron una especie de pequeños chorros de agua, que se retorcián y se liaban, para finalmente formar una especie de arco, la chica dio un movimiento de báculo y este brillo, dentro de ese arco surgió una cortina de agua, que pronto empezó a reflejar imágenes.  
  
-Esto es el auténtico pasado y la verdadera historia de los pilares-dicho esto la imagen se hizo completamente nítida y sin saber como, todos empezaron a oir el murmullo de las olas del mar en su cabeza.  
  
0000000000000000000000Pasado000000000000000000000000  
  
Solo oía el murmullo suave y tranquilo del mar, el sol cálido le daba en la cara, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y ni hablar de su cabeza, iba a estallar, incapaz de abrir los ojos, si alguien no le auxiliaba iba a morir allí. Sonrió cálidamente, tenía gracia, el gran mago Clow Reed iba a morir por un simple naufragio en aguas del Canal de la Mancha, solo sabía que se dirigía a visitar en la bretaña a su amiga Blanche.  
  
La verdad es que esta le había enviado una carta preocupante y decidió partir sin demora hacia donde vivía su amiga, el único inconveniente era encontrar un barco que le aproximase y lo encontró, aunque este se dirigía en realidad al reino de Navarra en la península ibérica, la cual estaba dominada en ese momento por los musulmanes y los cristianos estaban realizando la reconquista, pero necesitaban hacer una parada en la bretaña francesa. Lo que parecía un apacible viaje de unos días se convirtió en una pesadilla, una tormenta los amenazó y él, ni tan si quiera se había dado cuenta porque alguien lo había envenenado, quedó dormido en cubierta, de modo que no pudo hacer nada. Y ahora tan solo podía esperar que alguien fuese por él, o bien una persona humana, o la mismisima muerte.  
  
-¡Aquí hay un superviviente!-se oyó en la lejanía, y tras ese grito se oyeron pasos pesados, las personas que corrían llevaban armaduras-Creo que esta muerto-se oyó la voz de más cerca.  
  
-¡No!-se oyó otra, mucho más dulcificada-Todavía respira-se acercó haciendo un gran estruendo con la botas de la aramadura.  
  
En esos momentos Clow abrió un poco los ojos, para poder ver a alguien, con una armadura al pecho, el casco puesto y las botas, pero apesar de que el casco le dejaba la cara libre, no era capaz de diferenciar los rasgos de la persona que le estaba salvando la vida.  
  
-¿Me oyes?-le preguntó aquel misterioso caballero, movió un poco la mano, para afirmar-¡Dame tu bota de agua!-el otro guerrero que estaba al lado obedeció, y el muchacho le vertió agua en la boca, que trago sin ningún tipo de rechazo-No eres de por aquí, tus ropas así me lo indican-después de esto se levantó y miro a su soldado-Germán, traeme mi caballo y a más hombres, este señor se viene con nosotros, quiero que lo vea mi padre-dicho y hecho, el otro soldado obedeció sin rechistar-No te vamos a dejar aquí, así que aguanta, solo un poco más.  
  
Al oir esto quedo sorprendido y dio una sonrisa, aunque no podría aguantar más despierto, lanzó una sonrisa y cayó inconsciente.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio fue un gran techo abovedado de piedra, ya no estaba tumbado sobre la incómoda arena de la playa, sino que estaba en una cama blanda, miro y estaba cubierto por una manta de lana blanca, muy suave y cálida, se tocó la cabeza tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado. Si, su barco había naufragado, había quedado medio muerto en la playa y entonces dos soldados lo habían encontrado.  
  
Ahora las preguntas eran, ¿donde estaba?, ¿cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? y sobretodo, ¿quién le había salvado la vida?. Preguntas que iba a quedar contestadas instantes después, puesto que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre, alto, fuerte, con el pelo blanco, al igual que su perfecta barba y unos expresivos ojos verdes, vestido con una túnica corta y en ella bordada en el pecho un escudo de armas que no reconocía, un cinto de cuero del cual colgaba una espada, sobre sus hombros una capa de color azul y a sus pies unas botas de cuero. Detrás del hombre aparecieron dos doncellas, vestidas sencillamente con vestidos largos hasta los tobillos, uno rojo y el otro verde, ambas tenían ya sus años, debían rondar la treintena, en sus manos tinas con agua y vendajes.  
  
-Veo que ya has despertado-habló el hombre en latín-realmente me estaba preocupando-los tres se aproximaron a la cama, y las muchachas empezaron a verter el agua en una tina aparte mezclando con unas cuantas hierbas, el hombre no las distinguía bien-Creo que necesitaras esto-y le tendió una especie de lentes-jamás había visto algo así afirmo el hombre-Clow se las puso y lo vio nítidamente.  
  
-¿Que haceis?-preguntó cuando las chicas empezaron a retirarle la camisola que llevaba puesta, alarmado.  
  
-Tranquilo, no es ni la primera ni la última vez que vemos a un hombre desnudo-ambas se rieron, desde luego la juventud era muy rara-Te curaremos las heridas y nos marcharemos.  
  
Dicho y hecho, durante los cinco minutos que duro el cambio de vendas y la cura de las mujeres nadie hablo, una vez terminaron, ambas mujeres recogieron sus herramientas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos, uno de ellos sentado en una silla próxima y el más jóven semi desnudo, tan solo tapado por la manta sobre la cama.  
  
-Permitidme que me presente-el hombre hizo una reverencia-Soy el Conde de Montverd, Juan Antonio de Montverd, mis soldados te rescataron en una playa de la bretaña francesa, estabas medio muerto, y como no podían dejarte allí te trajeron hasta estás tierras-el hombre lo miro afablemente-Has estado inconsciente durante más de un mes, no puedes ni imaginarte a lo que has sobrevivido-le sonrió el hombre.  
  
-Un mes-murmuró el joven en la cama-¿exactamente donde estoy?-preguntó el joven de cabello azabache.  
  
-¡Oh!, cierto, puesto que vos no lo sabeís, estais en el reino de Valencia, el cual pertenece a la Corona de Aragón, en la Península Ibérica-los ojos de Clow se agrandaron, estaba muy lejos de su destino-¿Podeis alzaros?-se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-Creo que si-así lo hizo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las ropas- Perdone, ¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar mis ropas?-el hombre le dio una sonrisa y le señaló una mampara.  
  
-En ella encontrareís una túnica totalmente nueva, la vuestra estaba tan desgarrada y tan llena de sangre que no conseguimos sacarla a flote-el conde seguía hablando, mientras Clow se colocó detrás de la mampara y se vistió rápidamente-Lo único que pudimos salvar es eso que llevais en vuestros ojos y un colgante que colgaba de vuestro cuello, que mi hija insistió en tenerlo hasta que despertarais-el hombre vio como salió de la mampara-Desde luego Mar sabe muy bien lo que le puede quedar a una persona.  
  
En efecto, la larga túnica que le habían confeccionado a Clow le sentaba como un guante, realizada en tonos azul oscuro y con bordados en las mangas y el bajo en tonos dorado, junto a ello una capa en color negro, sujetada en los hombros por dos agujas doradas, una era un sol y la otra una luna, a sus pies unas simples botas de cuero negro, y para rematar, una cinta del mismo tono de la túnica para sujetar su largo cabello.  
  
-Todavía no me habeis dicho vuestro nombre-le sonrió el hombre.  
  
-Cierto, disculpad mis modales-dijo alterado, mientras salia con el hombre del aposento-Soy Clow Reed, iba de Inglaterra hacía la Bretaña para visitar a una amiga-el hombre se rió de puro deleite.  
  
-Resulta que mi hija va a tener razón en todo y que os dirigiais a ver a vuestra esposa, o tal vez para llevarla a donde sois vos para realizar el matrimonio-el hombre dejo de reirse-Y yo que pensaba que eran imaginaciones de mi pequeña.  
  
-¿Vuestra hija? La habeis nombrado varias veces-se extraño Clow-Se llama Mar, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo la conocereis, es una muchacha muy dulce, realmente especial-El hombre abrió las puertas de una gran sala, todos los presentes al verlo entrar se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.  
  
Clow miraba muy asombrado las mesas de la gran sala, en ellas estaban mezcladas personas de todas las razas y religiones, ¿como podía ser?. En una mesa se podía ver musulmanes hablando con tranquilidad con los cristianos, judíos, gente que no se sabía ni lo que era.  
  
-No os extrañeis-le susurró el hombre quien lo dirigió hacia la mesa principal, la cual estaba en alto y lo sento a su lado izquierdo-En mi casa si vienen pidiendo ayuda puede entrar cualquier persona y de cualquier religión.  
  
Pronto doncellas y pajes llenaron las mesas de comida, que iba desde faisanes asados a cordero en especias, verduras frescas de todo tipo, al igual que frutas, vino por doquier y música alegre que tocaba una pequeña orquesta de tambores, flautas, clarinetes y dolzainas.  
  
-Estoy intrigado por saber una cosa, ¿quienes fueron los soldados que me salvaron la vida?-preguntó Clow a Juan-Me gustaría agradecerles de cualquier modo que me salvaran la vida.  
  
-¡Oh claro por suspuesto!-de repente los ojos del hombre recorrieron una de las mesas-¡Germán, hacedme el favor de venir aquí un momento!.  
  
Uno de los hombres, pelirrojo y fornido se alzó de una de las mesas, era muy jóven, como mucho 16 años, pelo largo y ojos extremadamente azules, vestida una sencilla túnica marrón y unas botas con protecciones.  
  
-¿Me llamabais?-preguntó haciendo una reverencia y miro al otro hombre- ¡Habeis despertado!-exclamó sorprendido-Pensé que no lo contariais, estabais tan herido que creí que no llegabais-después de esto se presento- Soy Ruben Narcisis.  
  
-Clow Reed, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida-le tendió la mano y el chico la tomo-¿quien era vuestro otro compañero?. Me gustaría conocerlo-de repente la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Ahora mismo le conocereis-y el muchacho volvió a su sitio.  
  
Entraron por el umbral un grupo de cinco jovencitas, cuatro de ellas se quedaron en algunas de las mesas, hablando con los que debían de ser sus maridos, todas menos una, vestida con un traje de seda azul, con mangas acampanadas y anchas, en su pequeña cinturilla una cadena de plata, de la cual quedaba colgando delante en dos, las mangas tenían un bordado plateado en el borde que imitaba la forma de ramas y flores, al igual que el ribete del bajo del vestido y del cuello, su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una trenza, y los zapatos eran delicados en el mismo color del vestido. Muchos hombres la miraban fascinados, sin embargo otros la miraban con temor.  
  
Clow era uno de esos nombres que la miraban con fascinación, hermosa, los ojos azules eran perfectos, estaban cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas negras, la nariz recta y un poquito respingona y los labios no eran ni gruesos ni finos, eran bastante perfectos, al igual que sus dientes, y su cuerpo, ya ni mencionarlo, era demasiado perfecto.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, la chica ya había llegado hasta donde estaba él y había abrazado al hombre que tenía a su lado, aquella muchacha era Mar.  
  
-¡Os habeis despertado!-exclamó la chica, quien se abalanzó sobre el confundido mago-Me alegro tanto, cuando os encontré hace un mes en aquella playa pensé que no lo contabais.  
  
-Alto-pensó Clow-¿Cuando os encontré en aquella playa?-su voz salió-¿Que tratais de decir con cuando os encontré en aquella playa?-le preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Clow Reed-oyó la voz del hombre que estaba a su lado-Os presento a mi hija, Mar de Montverd, -el hombre tomo la mano de la chica y la beso-ella es la segunda persona que os salvó la vida-el hombre miro orgulloso a su hija-Porque además de eso es comandante de una de mis tropas, es la Comandante Montverd.  
  
Se quedó quieto, como congelado, sosteniendo estúpidamente la mano de la chica. Si lo que acababan de decirle era cierto, aquella chica se cubría con una armadura su cuerpo, ¡no podía ser cierto!.  
  
-Veo que no os lo creeis, señor Reed, pero no es de extrañar, a todo el mundo le cuesta creer que es una chica la que comanda algunas de las tropas del Conde de Montverd, y menos aún que sea su propia hija....-pero la voz de pronto se vió interrumpida, una pelea había estallado en la sala.  
  
-¡Malditos moros! Vosotros os habeis quedado con las tierras que nos pertenecián durante muchos siglos!-un hombre tenía su espada levantada y apuntaba a un muchacho, uno de los pajes del castillo, que se notaba por sus ropajes y por su color de piel que era musulmán-¡Y ahora te atreves a derramar vino sobre mí!¡Vas a morir!-pero cuando la espada se abalanzó otra se había metido por en medio.  
  
-Nombre y rango-le dijo claramente Mar, la cual impedia con una espada que le había lanzado en un movimiento realmente rápido su compañero Germán, la música desapareció de la sala y todas las miradas se centraron en ella y el hombre-¡Contestadme!.  
  
Pero el hombre por el contrario ahora empezó a atacar a la chica, que obviamente no se quedo quieta, lanzaba sus ataques una y otra vez, pero la chica los frenaba con una gran habilidad, la espada era manejada como un espadachín fantástico. Pero si no atacaba la iba a tirar al suelo, de repente y en un descuido, la chica se lanzó al suelo y le dio una fuerte patada al hombre, para luego de otra quitarle la espada que quedó en el aire y la chica la atrapo en el aire, finalmente parecía que se las iba a clavar en el cuerpo, pero no, las dejo cruzadas en el cuello del hombre.  
  
-Comprended dos cosas-le amenazó fuertemente-La primera, no sois quien para perturbar la paz de esta sala y de esta comida y segunda, mi padre es quien decide quien entra y sale de este castillo, otra ofensa como esta y os juro que no lo volvereís a pisar, yo misma me encargaré de ello-lanzó la espada del hombre al suelo-Gracias Germán-la lanzó y se la devolvió al muchacho y la sala volvió a la normalidad-No te preocupes-le dijo al muchacho que había sido atacado, el cual era apenas un niño-Vamos Ramad, no ha pasado nada-el niño afirmó con la cabeza y le sonrió para volver a su lugar-Padre me retiro, no puedo soportar a gente como está-y la chica abandono la estancia, mirando significativamente al hombre que todavía permanecía tendido en el suelo.  
  
-Es difícil mantenerla en la sala cuando ocurren estás cosas-el hombre bajo la cabeza-y eso es casi todos los días.-miro como el hombre se levantaba, lo conocía bien, dos de sus hijos habían muerto en la reconquista, tal vez por eso les tenía manía-Pero yo no hago nada malo y Mar tampoco.  
  
-Si me permitís me gustaría hablar con vuestra hija, creo que tiene algo que me pertenece-afirmó el joven con lentes, y se levantó del asiento-Le llevaré algo para comer-tomó una de las cestas con frutas y salió del lugar. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Estaba enfadada, pero si seguía allí estaba segura de que podría causar daño a alguien y muy poca gente sabía de su pequeño secreto. Un secreto bastante peligroso y el cuál todavía no manejaba demasiado bien.  
  
Por fin llego hasta aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba, estaba bastante escondido, entre los árboles y arbustos, una pequeña parte del rio que nadie conocía a excepción de ella y que utilizaba siempre que estaba enfadada y quería calmarse, allí se repiraba paz y tranquilidad, el murmullo del río era relajante, las hierbas le daban la comodidad suficiente como para tumbarse y los árboles le proporcionaban sombra y más ahora en esos meses estivales.  
  
Se tumbó cerca del agua, retiro sus zapatos y los dejo en un lado, levantó la falda todo lo que pudo para que el calor desapareciese, casi se le veía más de lo permitido, metió los pies dentro del agua y cerro los ojos, entonces empezó a concentrarse. Abrió los ojos y con su mano empezó a trazar figuras en el aire, pero también surgió del agua un gran chorro, que imitaba esos movimientos, le encantaba hacer aquello, podía manejar el agua a su antojo, y podía hacer otro tipo de magia.  
  
Clow sabía que había algo de especial en aquella chica, su aura para empezar, tenía un potencial mágico muy escondido, tal vez todavía no había despertado lo suficiente. Comenzó a seguir el rastro del aura de la chica y entonces llegó a un lugar muy escondido. Lo que vio le sorprendió bastante, allí estaba ella, haciendo figuras en el aire con su dedo y aquel chorro de agua imitandolo, se fijo bien en la chica y se perturbó, esa falda estaba demasiado arriba y sin darse cuenta piso una rama que alerto a la chica, entonces entro dentro de la zona.  
  
-¿Quien anda.....-no pudo decir nada más porque toda el agua que había en el aire se había precipitado hacia el suelo.  
  
Miro a la persona que le había desconcentrado, Clow, el cual estaba completamente empapado, al igual que ella, él la miraba de forma extraña y estaba un poco enfadado.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja-se empezó a reir con una risa jovial, el joven le siguio en sus risas-¡Que cara habeis puesto!  
  
-Cierto, pero vos no os quedáis atrás-el chico se apróximo hacia ella-Creo que ahora ya no tendremos que lavar la fruta-y le mostro una cesta repleta hasta el borde de ella-Supuse que tendriais hambre, no habéis comido nada.  
  
-En realidad si que tengo un poco-de repente el estómago de la chica rugió- Bueno, tal vez bastante-sonrió sonrojada.  
  
Clow retiro la capa de sus hombros y la dejo colgando en un árbol, inmediatamente después se sentó junto a la chica, la cual devoraba la fruta con un hambre feroz, metiendo sus pies dentro del río.  
  
-Veo que he hecho bien treyendoos la fruta-le sonrió el chico de cabello oscuro-Decidme, ¿desde cuando sabeis lo de vuestros poderes?-le preguntó directamente.  
  
-Desde siempre-ella tomó una manzana del cesto-Mi madre los tenía y yo los heredé por ser mujer, nos son muy útiles cuando hay alguien que trata de atacar el castillo, especialmente con flechas incendarias, porque de repente surge un montón de agua y ellos no se explican de donde es-la chica le dio un mordisco a la roja fruta-¿Y vos desde cuando sabéis de vuestros poderes?-le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-Los habeis notado-él la miro directamente a los ojos-Mi madre es de China, y viene de una familia, una estirpe de magos, mi padre es inglés, y también es un potente mago, claro que aquí se debe de llevar con más secreto-de repente miro el cuello de la chica-Creo que eso es mio-le señalo al dije que llevaba en el cuello.  
  
-Cierto, lo tomé yo porque se lo pedí a mi padre-la chica frunció el ceño- El día que te trajimos vino un Duque del reino de Navarra, con su hijo, me quería tomar como esposa-el ceño se le acentuó todavía más.-Y cuando vio vuestro colgante se lo pidió a mi padre, pero yo le dije que ni hablar, que lo quería para mi-la chica lanzó los restos de la manzana al rio-Se dice que son capaces de manejar la magia y que por eso han expandido su territorio tan rápidamente-suspiro-Lo que os decía, decidí quedarmelo yo, aquel hombre se pensaba que no ibais a despertar jamás-de repente se incorporo y se lo retiro del cuello-Tened-se lo extendió-Es vuestro.  
  
-Gracias por cuidarlo-Clow lo tomó en las manos y luego se lo puso en el cuello-Y gracias por salvarme la vida, ¿aplicasteis magia curativa, verdad?- la chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-¿Hay algo que deseeis?¿Alguna cosa en especial?.  
  
-Si-le respondió después de mucho meditarlo-Podriais quedaros un poco más y enseñarme a utilizar correctamente mi magia-luego se quedó pensatiba-Es que Omar se tuvo que ir tan de improvisto que jamás aprendí a manejarla correctamente.  
  
-¿Omar?-preguntó el hechicero, ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Omar Ben-a-Geber, o lo que es lo mismo, Omar hijo del monte, era un chico árabe, un mago muy poderoso-la chica sonrió con tristeza-Su madre me salvó la vida al nacer, a mi y a mi madre. Estaba mi madre de camino hacia el norte embarazada de mi, viajaba en barco, pero cerca de la costa alguien les atacó y entonces el pequeño barco se hundió, todos se salvaron gracias a los botes salvavidas, pero mi madre se puso de parto y entre los tripulantes nadie podía atenderla, puesto que no sabían-tomó aire y prosiguió-Llegamos a la playa y ahí una mujer estaba con su hijo, aquella mujer era Fátima, la madre de Omar, atendió a mi madre y salimos ambas con vida, nací dentro del Mar Mediterráneo y por eso me pusieron Mar. Mi madre trató de compensarla por lo que hizo, y ella lo único que le pidió fue que tratase bien a cualquier persona sin importar raza o religión que le pidiese auxilio-sonrió y empezó a jugar con los pies en el agua, sacándolos y metiendolos-Para que la mujer pudiese verlo la trajo consigo aquí, además de ayudarnos en todo me enseño muchas cosas, cuando mi madre murió a los tres años de mi nacimiento ella se convirtió en mi madre y Omar en mi hermano. Al poco tiempo ella también murió en un ataque por ayudar, una flecha la atravesó, una flecha de alguien de su misma religión. Entonces Omar fue mi tutor y él que me enseñó lo que su madre no pudo acerca de mis poderes-Miro al chico que escuchaba a su lado atentamente-se marchó hace dos años con la excusa de querer saber más, pero por suerte aún me llegan noticias de él.  
  
-Ya veo-Clow se mentalizó que era una chica fuerte-¿Como llegaste a ser comandante de las tropas de tu padre?-le preguntó, pero al ver que el rostro de la chica se ensombrecia añadio-Si no quieres, no me contestes.  
  
-Mi hermano murió cuando yo tenía 10 años en combate-comenzó a relatar- murió por protegerme a mí, mi hermano Juan, le jure en su lecho de muerte que me haría tan fuerte como él y que conseguiria todo lo que me propusiese- levantó la mirada-Y así lo hice, para ser merecedora de heredar estas tierras-de repente le sonrió-¿Y que me contais de vos?¿ a donde os dirigiaís?.  
  
-Estaba de camino a la Bretaña francesa-comenzó Clow-Una amiga mía-y vio la mirada pícara de la muchacha-No es lo que os pensaís, así que dejadme continuar. Una amiga mía, Blanche me envió una carta no muy alentadora, ultimamente han habido muchos movimientos de magia, sobretodo oscura.  
  
-Yo también lo he notado-afirmó la muchacha-Omar también me hablo de eso en su última carta. Una sola presencia mágica, muy oscura y que asola toda Europa.  
  
-Ciertamente sois una mujer increíble-le sonrió de vuelta-Lo cierto es que solo se que tomé un barco en dirección a la Bretaña francesa, cuyo destino en realidad era las costas del norte de la península, en el Reino de Navarra, pero alguien vertió algo en mi copa y caí desmayado en la cubierta del barco, viendo como venía una tormenta. De ahí ya no recuerdo nada más, solo que dos caballeros me salvaron-de repente rectificó-Bueno, un caballero y una doncella guerrera.  
  
-¡Mar!-se oyó una voz femenina-Mar, se que estais ahí-entre la maleza apareció una chica vestida de color verde-¡Oh Dios mio! Hacedme el favor de taparos delante de los hombres-ninguno de los dos había dado importancia a que la chica seguía llevando la falda levantada-Estais empapada, ¿se puede saber a que demonios os creiais que estabais jugando?-le preguntó al chico realmente enfadada.  
  
-María, él no tiene la culpa de nada, me caí dentro del rio y él se ofreció a ayudarme-mintió la joven y le hizo un guiño a su nuevo amigo-Pero tuvo tan mala suerte que él también se fue al río, me he levantado la falda para no enfriarme.  
  
-De todos modos eso no son modales jovencita-le reprendió la mujer, que debía de tener un año o dos más que la propia Mar-Vuestro padre os llama, parece ser que teneis visita, es el joven Diagur-la chica rodó los ojos-Y vos también debeis ir, el señor quiere veros.  
  
Los dos asintieron, la doncella tomó la cesta vacia y Clow se levantó y recogió la capa del árbol, mientras Mar se levantaba y se arreglaba las ropas como podía, los tres dieron marcha rumbo al castillo.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Clow termino de cambiar sus ropas por otras muy parecidas y decidió volver a la sala en la cual se había producido el banquete de esa mañana, pero al llegar allí se oían ruidos de espadas. ¿Otra disputa? Si era así esta vez iba a ayudar en finalizarla.  
  
Pero el panorama que se encontró al entrar dentro de la sala era muy diferente al de esa mañana, todo el mundo estaba rodeando lo que parecía un duelo, en el centro de este, Mar vestida con una cota de malla, una túnica corta azul y en el pecho bordado el mismo escudo que su padre y unas botas con protecciones, sostenía dos espadas de forma amenazadora frebte a un hombre que vestía como un auténtico principe, con una túnica corta en terciopelo y bordes de seda, mientras que las botas eran labradas y la capa azul estaba totalmente bordada en hilos de oro.  
  
-Os vuelvo a ganar-sonrió la muchacha cuando bajo las dos espadas y le lanzó a su contrincante una con empuñadura de plata-¿No aprendeís Diagur o es que no os cansais de que os deje en ridículo mes tras mes?.-los caballeros de alrededor se rieron.  
  
El muchacho se arrodillo ante la chica y entonces Clow desplazandose entre la gente pudo ver bien al muchacho, cabello negro corto, ojos grises, nariz recta, barbilla marcada y una expresión en el rostro maliciosa y sarcástica.  
  
-No me importa perder una y otra vez, si con eso finalmente consigo que acepteis casaros conmigo-se alzó y se pudo en frente de la muchacha, entonces el mago inglés vio algo en los ojos del muchacho que no le gustó un pelo, un destello de malicia y un aura terrible.  
  
Tomo la mano de la chica y trató de besarla, pero antes de hacerlo un enorme báculo dorado se puso entre la boca del hombre y la mano de la muchacha, todo el mundo guardo silencio, era la primera vez que veian aparecer de la nada algo así, aquello era magia.  
  
-Soltad la mano de Mar ahora mismo, quien quiera que seais-dijo en un tono lo más amable posible el chico de lentes.  
  
-Soy Diagur, uno de los duques más importantes del Reino de Navarra-el muchacho de ojos grises se levantó y lo miro desafiante a los ojos-¿quien sois vos?¿Un nuevo pretendiente?.  
  
-No, os equivocais, soy el nuevo tutor de Lady Mar-la chica lo miro extrañada, el hombre le hizo un gesto y ella cerró los ojos como concentrandose, para abrirlos muy asustada-Soy Clow Reed.  
  
-Bueno, bueno-se oyó la voz amable del conde de Montverd por detrás-Dejemos estas disputas para otro momento, ¿que es lo que me veniais a decir, Diagur?.  
  
De repente el rostro del hombre pareció tornarse triste, pero algo les decía a los dos jóvenes magos que no era así y entonces hablo.  
  
-Vengo a anunciaros que mi padre falleció hace dos días en batalla-hizo ver que se entristecia más-y que yo he pasado a ser el Duque en su lugar-el hombre le sonrió con comprensión-Por eso venía a pediros la mano de vuestra hija en matrimonio, porque tengo unas obligaciones que cumplir y pensé que ella era la adecuada.  
  
-Lamento deciros que en eso yo no tengo nada que ver-el chico levantó la cara como enfadado, ¿por qué el viejo no aceptaba?-Pero Mar solo se casará con la persona que ella escoja, así que es a ella a la que le debeis preguntar.  
  
El chico miro a la muchacha y esta sonrió maliciosa.  
  
-Tal vez me case contigo.......-al muchacho le brillaron los ojos y al padre de la chica también-cuando seas capaz de ganarme con la espada-toda la sala rompió en risas y burlas hacia el joven de ojos grises-No puedo casarme con alguien que no me pueda proteger-y dicho esto trato de abandonar la estancia seguida por Clow.  
  
-Respuesta equivocada-dijo de repente el muchacho y ambos magos detuvieron su marcha y se giraron, cuando vieron que de la mano del joven duque salia una especie de bola de energía, que Clow desvió con su báculo hacia una de las ventanas, que quedó hecha añicos-¡Os juro por mi vida que vos y todo lo que amais sereís mio!-y dicho esto hizo un gesto y desapareció de la sala.  
  
La sala quedó en un silencio completo, nadie se atrevió a hablar, todos miraban hacia el lugar donde Diagur había desaparecido y luego las miradas se dirigian a Clow y a la joven condesa.  
  
-Será mejor salir de aquí-dicho y hecho, ambos salieron de la sala ante la estupefaccción de todos los presentes.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Un mes exacto había pasado desde que Diagur amenazase a Mar, pero nada había ocurrido. Los días pasaban en el castillo del conde Montverd en absoluta tranquilidad y calma, demasiada calma.  
  
-Ja, ja,ja-se oyó la risa de la muchacha-Te dije que te enseñaría a manejar la espada, pero es que lo único que haces es clavarla en el árbol.  
  
Clow y Mar estaban en el claro del bosque, cerca del rio, en el lugar donde habían hablado por primera vez, aquel era su lugar de entrenamiento, tanto para que ella aprendiese la magia como para que él aprendiese a manejar un arma.  
  
-Creo que no estoy hecho para esto-con las dos manos el joven desclavó la espada del árbol y vió como la chica se sentaba en las hierbas que cubrian el lugar-Mar-se oyó la voz del hombre, pero esta no sonaba normal, sino que parecía triste-No puedo enseñarte más de lo que te he enseñado respecto a la magia-el hombre tomo asiento al lado de la muchacha de ojos azules, quien lo escuchaba incredula-Dentro de dos días parto hacia la Bretaña francesa, tengo que ver a Blanche.  
  
-¡No me puedes hacer esto!-le reclamó la chica enfadada-¡No puedes hacermelo!-se levantó y lo miro acusadora-¿Y si vuelve Diagur? ¿Quien me ayudará?-de repente se puso de rodillas-Por favor no te marches, quédate un mes más-el hombre negó con la cabeza y ella se largo a llorar.  
  
De repente se oyeron pasos dentro del claro, la chica levantó la espada y sin pensarselo dos veces se lanzó en contra del hombre que apareció, pero este le frenó el ataque con su espada.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que haceís?-preguntó aquel desconocido, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, vestido con una túnica corta y un escudo de armas diferente al de la muchacha, como única respuesta recibió otra estocada por parte de la chica-¡Esta bien!-grito al aire-Peleemos, para que puedas aplacar tu ira.  
  
La chica empezó a atacarle con la espada, con movimientos torpes, que eran bloqueados o esquivados por su contrincante con una facilidad asombrosa. Clow lo observaba todo con los ojos desorbitados, no le gustaba aquello. El ruido de las espadas al chocar era cada vez más fuerte, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Ambas espadas quedaron enfrentadas y debido a la mayor fuerza física del recién llegado la espada de la chica volo hacia el suelo.  
  
-Sois la primera persona que me vence en batalla-la chica cayo al suelo de rodillas-¿Quien sois?-le preguntó con la voz entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo.  
  
-André Françoise, para servirla-dijo el muchacho con la voz igual de entrecortada-¿Y vos?.  
  
-Mar de Montverd-de repente ella se tumbó como queriendo recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Vos debeís de ser Clow Reed-el inglés asintió y el recién llegado sonrió, sacando de dentro de su cinto un papel arrugado-Esto os lo envia Blanche, se enteró de que andabais por estas tierras y quiso que os la entregase-el papel resultava ser una misiva sellada por la mujer.  
  
-¿Habéis realizado un largo camino solo para entregarme esta carta?- preguntó interesado el muchacho con lentes, a lo que el joven negó con su cabeza.  
  
-He venido a otra cosa-y miro a la joven que estaba en el suelo, totalmente calmada y atenta a las palabras del muchacho-Soy el Duque de Françoise, y he venido para pedir a Juan Antonio de Montverd la mano de su hija en matrimonio.  
  
-¿¿¡QUE!??-exclamó la muchacha levantandose y sonrojandose muchísimo-¡Sois un cara dura!-le reprochó encarandose a él.  
  
-Tal y como me habían dicho sois muy hermosa-el joven se agachó y beso la mano de la muchacha, quien se sonrojó todavía más-Y por lo que veo ya cumplo el primer requisito que me dijeron, os he vencido en batalla.  
  
-Todavía estais lejos de conseguirme-la muchacha dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo hacia el castillo, completamente sonrojada.  
  
-Una mujer de armas tomar-le sonrió a Clow, quien estaba leyendo atentamente la carta de su amiga-Las cosas han empeorado en semanas, cuando yo deje la Bretaña habían fallecido muchos hombres por causas desconocidas, las cosechas son malas y como no hagamos algo muchos morirán de hambre.  
  
-¿Si os envió a una misión seriais capaz de hacerla?-preguntó el mago inglés a André-Tendreis que proteger con vuestra vida a Mar, puesto que ella es la única que sabe donde se encuentra Omar.  
  
-¿Omar?-Clow vio el interés del muchacho-¿Omar Ben-a -geber?-el otro hombre asintió-Llegará aqui mañana, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Blanche, una vez aquí debo de escoltaros a vos, a la condesita y a él hasta la Bretaña.  
  
-Veo que Blanche sigue teniendo el poder de predecir las cosas antes de que ocurran-ambos se sonrieron-Pasado mañana al alba partiremos hacia la Bretaña, pero lo primero será convencer a Mar para que venga con nosotros.  
  
-No se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo-el muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió, sin saber que lo que pretendia no era tan sencillo.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Al romper el alba del día siguiente la chica de cabello negro despertó en su cama, era un día brillante, no se veía una sola nube en el cielo y parecía ser que nadie podría estropear el día. Se levantó y se acerco a una de las ventanas y miro hacia la puerta, ahí estaban los guardias, custodiando la puerta, pero estaban hablando con alguien, una persona vestida con ropas árabes, ¡no podía ser! o quizás ¡si!.  
  
Se desvistió en un tiempo récord, incluso cuando entro una de las doncellas para arreglarla se sorprendió al verla vestida con un vestido blanco y con los zapatos puesto de cualquier forma, se recogió el pelo con una cinta y salió corriendo haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su doncella. Todos salián de su paso mientras corria hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo, donde pudo ver a su padre hablando con aquel hombre de ropas árabes.  
  
-¡OMAR!-la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos y el hombre de tez morena aceptó el abrazo de buen grado-¿Que haceis aquí? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!-la muchacha aún incrédula en los brazos del hombre.  
  
-Ya tranquila-le dijo el hombre separandola un poco-Estoy aquí porque me llamaron-le sonrió con una fila de dientes perfecta y blanquisimos.  
  
-¿Te llamaron?-se extraño la muchacha de ojos azules.  
  
-Aja, vino por mi expreso deseo-de las escaleras que bajaban a las cocinas apareció André, con una sonrisa-Espero que no esteis muy cansado, porque preferira partir lo antes posible.  
  
-¿Patir?-preguntó la chica-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó encarandose al muchacho francés-Es mi hermano, no vengais fastidiandome, -le replicó la muchacha-no va a partir sin quedarse a descansar y sin contarme donde a estado.  
  
-Lamento decirte Mar que debe de ser así, debo partir lo antes posible- entonces ella se giro y miro a su amigo de tez oscura enrabiada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Lo siento.  
  
Entonces la chica subió hacia su aposento, no le gustaba nada aquello, no había ni llegado y ya se marchaba y todo por culpa de aquel extranjero. No quería que se marchase en tan poco tiempo, quería estar con Omar aunque fuese un par de días.  
  
En su carrera se cruzó con Clow, que al verla de ese modo supuso que ya se había enterado de que su amigo no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Era tan tierna, se hacia la fuerte, pero en realidad era una niña.  
  
-Veo que ya se ha enterado de que Omar se marcha-el mago inglés sonrió cuando vio a André ir detrás de la chica-¿Ahora que vais a hacer?-le preguntó sonriente-Anoche perjuro que no iría con vos a ningún lado.  
  
-Ya verás como ahora no pone ningún inconveniente para venir con nosotros-y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la muchacha.  
  
-Ese,....... ese,..... ese......-no le salián ni las palabras, estaba totalmente enfadada, y pateaba todo lo que se le ponía delante, la silla, los cojines, los vestidos, cualquier cosa-¡Se cree Dios!-replico finalmente enfadada-Llega aquí y me gana en una pelea de espadas, depués tiene el descaro de pedirme en matrimonio y lo que me faltaba, viene Omar y se tienen que ir inmediatamente, ¡menudo monstruo!-de repente se calmó un poco- ¿Por qué diablos le diria que no iría con él anoche!.  
  
-Estais a tiempo de rectificar-se oyó una voz por detrás, era André, quien lo miraba con sus ojos verdes y el cabello largo revuelto-Si quereis venir no me opongo-y puso una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Pero..........-la chica sabía que había algo.  
  
-Pero debéis dejar que os corteje, y una vez en mi castillo decidireis si soy o no digno de vos-la chica lo miro horrorizada-Aunque estoy seguro que no seriais más que un estorbo.  
  
-¡De estorbo nada!-le gritoneo ella-Ayer tan solo tuvisteis un golpe de suerte, no sois mejor que yo con la espada.  
  
-Tengo otra condición más-le dijo de sorpresa, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se lo dijese-Os comportaréis como la dama que sois ante mi gente y pasareís como mi prometida.  
  
-Esta bien, acepto-afirmó ella con sus ojos azules clavados en los verdes- Pero ni por un segundo os imagineis que me voy a casar con vos.  
  
La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero el chico de cabello rubio la tomó del brazo y la giro, para finalmente darle un beso en la mano.  
  
-Eso esta por ver, mi bella guerrera-le dio una sonrisa capaz de fundir el corazón más frío y salió antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo, dejandola completamente petrificada y sonrojada en la habitación.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Llevaban cinco días de viaje, no habían parada nada más que lo justo y en esos momentos iba justo por al lado de la costa, los cuatro caballos avanzaban a paso tranquilo, lo único que parecían eran cuatro viajantes.  
  
-Esta bien, creo mañana por la noche podriamos para en un pueblo cerca de los pirineos-Clow miraba el mapa con atención, mientras que los otros dos hombres asentian-Luego ya debemos de desviarnos, una vez hayamos cruzado la zona montañosa.  
  
Estaban en esos momentos sentados cerca de una de las playas del norte, justo en un pequeño bosquecillo, los caballos descansaban y comian amarrados a los árboles cercanos, los tres hombres estaban alrededor de la fogata, mientras que la chica estaba como hechizada, mirando al mar.  
  
-¿Cuanto creeis que nos puede llevar cruzarlo?-Omar miraba atentamente el mapa, mientras señalaba uno de los pasos.  
  
-Por el camino largo y seguro unos 5 días, por el corto serían tan solo tres, pero es mucho más peligroso-admitió André, que de repente vio como su compañera se levantaba y se dirigia hacia el agua, la siguió con la mirada- ¿Estás de acuerdo Mar?-eso detuvo el avance de la chica.  
  
-Yo os seguiré por el camino que decidais, ahora permitidme, pero quiero estar un rato a solas-la muchacha siguió su camino dejando a los hombres discutiendo sobre el camino.  
  
Se quitó los zapatos de los pies y ando sobre la arena cálida de la playa, los días estaban siendo muy soleados y las noches eran agradables. Sintió la brisa del mar en su cara y respiro profundamente, finalmente decidió aproximarse mucho más al agua, hasta que sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con esta.  
  
Había dejado a su padre y sus obligaciones. Debía admitir que se había enfadado cuando se enteró que todo el mundo sabía que Omar iba a volver y se iba a marchar al día siguiente, pero todavía enfureció más cuando el muchacho rubio le afirmó que sabía que si Omar iba ella iría, era un retorcido, pero debia admitir que la trataba muy bien y que no era tan malo al fin y al cabo.  
  
Sintió de repente frío en los pies y un escalofrió la hizo temblar de arriba a abajo, cuando de repente sintió una capa en sus hombros.  
  
-Vais a caer enferma si seguís haciendo estás escapadas para mojaros los pies en la playa-la chica al girar se topo con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa perfecta-¿O es que os venís a bañar para que no os veamos?.  
  
-Ya sabía yo que tenias que fastidiarme de alguna forma-y dicho esto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el campamento improvisado.  
  
-¡Espera!-se oyó la voz del muchacho-Solo quería animaros, pareceis deprimida-ella detuvo en seco su huida.  
  
-En realidad no es que este deprimida-sonrió girandose hacia el muchacho- Pero es que yo nací en las aguas que ves ahí, el mar me trae recuerdos.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
-¿Creeis realmente que Mar sea la adecuada para ayudarnos?-preguntó Omar como todas las noches a Clow-Es tan solo una niña, que todavía no controla bien sus poderes, no quiero arriesgarme.  
  
-Se que la amais como una hermana, pero no hay otra persona que tenga su potencial mágico-le sonrió el hombre con lentes-Ya vereis como todo sale bien.  
  
-Es la única familia que me queda en este mundo-afirmó el hombre, entonces Clow escuchó con atención-Me case cuando fui hacia el sur de la península, mi esposa era maravillosa y pronto ibamos a tener nuestro primer hijo-el mago inglés puso mucha atención-pero una noche alguien vino y atacó nuestra casa a traición, le vi el rostro a ese desgraciado, no pude salvarlos-las lágrimas cayerón por los ojos del hombre-No pude salvar ni a mi mujer ni a mi hijo, la matarón de un conjuro, por lo menos no sufrió.  
  
-Omar-los dos hombre miraron como la chica los miraba-¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?-la chica se lanzó a abrazar al hombre llorando-Con lo que yo te quiero.  
  
-No quería preocuparos-le admitió a la chica-No quería que sintieseis pena por mi, pero no os preocupeis, todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Sois un hombre muy fuerte-le admitió Clow-Yo no podría haber pasado por aquello y seguir luchando.  
  
-Seguro que Blanche encuentra al culpable de sus muertes y podreis aplicar el ojo por ojo-André le sonrió desde su posición.  
  
-También se su nombre-entonces todos escucharon-me dijeron que un hombre había vendido su alma a las fuerzas oscuras para obtener el poder suficiente para conquistar a una mujer, según tengo entendido, su nombre es Diagur.  
  
-¿¿¡QUE!??-la chica se puso blanca como el papel-Entonces la culpa de que hayan matado a tu esposa es mía-la chica rompió a llorar muy fuerte.  
  
-¿Quereis decir que vos sois la muchacha que lo rechazó?-ella asintió entre sollozos, el chico de cabello rubio se quedó pensativo-Entonces si que tiene sentido, esta atacando a los que quereis.  
  
-¡Mi padre!-exclamó de golpe y porrazo-Tengo que volver, tengo que protegerlo.  
  
-¡Tranquilizate!-la zarandeo André-Tu sola no puedes enfrentarte a él, si no lo pudo hacer Omar que tiene un poder semejante al de Blanche, tu menos que eres una principiante-de repente la miro a los ojos-Si sabe lo que le conviene no le hará nada a vuestro padre.  
  
El silencio se hizo en el lugar, los dos hombres miraban a los más jóvenes.  
  
-Soltadla André-le dijo tranquilamente Clow-Veremos que es lo que podemos hacer cuando veamos a Blanche, ella sabrá que es lo que realmente hay que hacer-con estás palabras la conversación quedó zanjada y todos se marcharon a dormir, no sabían que el resto de los días iba a ser mucho más duros.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
El tiempo había cambiado de forma radical, completamente, pasaron del buen tiempo y del sol de la costa al frío del interior, desde luego, aquello era muy duro.  
  
Las montañas no eran un lugar muy acogedor, pero debían de pasar los pirineos lo antes posible, si no ese monstruo llamado Diagur se iba a cargar a la mitad de la península, se decidieron por el camino más peligroso de todos, la única ventaja que tenían es que conseguirían pasar el paso en menos de tres días. El resto eran todo inconvenientes, era la zona más angosta, más llena de acantilados y sobretodo era la zona donde se refugiaban muchos asaltantes.  
  
Todo iba perfectamente bien, no habían tenido demasiados problemas para pasar el primer día, el frío había incrementado pero aquello era un mal menor, el problema fue que vieron un grupo de asaltantes y no de los buenos que digamos.  
  
El grupo estaba reunido detrás de unos árboles, pensando en como pasar rápido.  
  
-Creo que hay una forma de poder pasar sin levantar sospechas-anunció Clow- Nos haremos pasar por asaltadores al igual que ellos, pero Mar deberas de ir atada y amordazada-la cabeza de Clow trabajaba rápido-Será cuestión de media hora, como mucho una hora.  
  
-Deberéis de cambiaros todos esas túnicas, menos Mar-anunció André-Tomad unas más sencillas, mientras vosotros os cambiais yo atare a la señorita y la amordazaré. -Parece que te gusta eso de atarme-se quejó la chica, mientras vio como sus otros dos compañeros se cambiaban detrás de unos árboles y como el chico de ojos verdes tomaba una cuerda y le ataba las manos-¡Auch!-se quejó ella-Duele.  
  
-¡Ssshhhhhh!-le indicó él-Debes de mantener el silencio, no queremos que ahora nos descubran-y dicho esto coloco la mordaza a la chica.  
  
-Listos-anunció Clow y reaparecieron-Vamos allá.  
  
El grupo comenzó a caminar, Clow iba delante, vestido con una túnica marrón normal y una capa de piel de zorro, Omar iba exactamente igual, en el otro caballo y atada de manos Mar y justo al lado André quien la llevaba a ella y a su caballo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya-comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres cuando estuvieron cerca- Buenas tardes-anunció al verlos-¿Quien sois y de donde venis?.  
  
-Me llamo André y estos son mis compañeros Clow y Omar-el joven hablo por el resto-Nos llevabamos a esta preciosidad a un destino no tan bonito-y dicho esto la tomó por la barbilla y la movió con rudeza, la chica hizo un gesto con desagrado.  
  
-Vaya, la gatita tiene uñas-afirmó un hombre con una enorme cicatriz en la cara-¿Quien es?.  
  
-Tan solo es una hija de aristócratas-afirmó Clow, mirando como el primer hombre que había hablado observaba a la muchacha con lujuria-la llevamos con su "prometido", vos ya me entendeis-la malicia se noto en la voz del inglés.  
  
-Sois extranjeros, ¿verdad?-no les quedó más remedio que afirmar a los tres, miro a sus hombres y uno de estos bajo a la chica inmediatamente del caballo-Bueno, si quereis pasar tendreis que estar con nosotros una noche.  
  
-Lamento tener que deciros que no tenemos tiempo, este encargo debe de estar mañana en el otro lado de las montañas-Omar bajo del caballo y trató de arrebatarle las cuerdas que sujetaban a la chica, pero no le dejaron- Hacedme el favor de devolvedmela-el chico puso mala cara.  
  
-Hay un problema, que nuestro jefe también nos ha ordenado que capturemos a una chica bonita-todos los hombres rieron-Y quien mejor que llevarle justo a la que quiere, Mar de Montverd-la chica abrió los ojos de par en par- Matadlos.  
  
Entonces se desencadenó una batalla campal, empezaron a aparecer hombres por todos los lados, pronto estaban rodeados, en el centro los tres hombres, dos encima del caballo y el otro bajo, y la chica atrapada por los brazos de los hombres.  
  
-Bueno-rió tranquilamente Clow-Yo no quise, pero me habeis obligado-la llave de Clow se transformó en báculo y lanzó un pequeño rayo que rompió las cuerdas de Mar, nadie se percató de esto a excepción de Omar-Luchemos.  
  
Entonces los hombres se avalanzaron sobre ellos con sus espadas en las manos. André más o menos se apañaba, daba estocadas rápidas, propinaba puñetazos, pero parecia que estaba más pendiente de la chica, a por la que fue corriendo.  
  
-Esto los mantendrá entretenidos-afirmó el hombre de la cicatriz, que era quien llevaba a la chica de ojos azules-¡Tu te vienes conmigo!.  
  
-La llevas clara-se oyó a la chica, quien tomó de sus manos la cuerda y en un rápido movimiento la puso alrededor del cuello del hombre-Eres un inútil, ni cuenta te has dado de que me han liberado-apretó un poco más fuerte y el hombre empezo a hacer gestos con la cara de dolor y a decirle a la chica palabras mal sonantes-¡Púdrete en el infierno!-fueron las palabras que profirió la chica al darle el toque de gracia, el hombre cayó muerto en sus pies.  
  
Rápidamente le quito la espada al hombre de sus pies y se fue hacia Omar, quien parecía no defenderse, pero lo que vio la dejo anonadada, cuando vio como el muchacho árabe invocaba en su idioma unas palabras, en instantes en sus manos apareció un báculo enorme con forma de media luna en su punta.  
  
-A mi los elementos-sonrió el hombre-¡Fuego!-y dicho esto una enorme lengua de fuego surgió de aquel báculo, lo que hizo que un par de hombres quedasen chamuscados y el resto con cara de asombro, que pronto apareció para dar paso a un ataque más enfurecido.  
  
-¡Omar, detrás!-grito la chica, pero un enorme rayo rojo redujo a escombros al hombre que trató de atacar por la retaguardia, la chica se giro y vio a Clow sonriendo, mientras volvia a cargar con el mismo conjuro a otros-Creo que no tengo más remedio que protegerte a ti-anunció corriendo hacia André y en su paso cargando y clavando su espada en todo hombre entrante.  
  
-No necesito ayuda-afirmó el chico, que casi es dado por una de las espadas de los bandidos, pero un enorme chorro de agua surgió de las manos de la chica-Bueno, tal vez si.  
  
-No te quejes, que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para que te quejes-la chica llego hasta el muchacho y se puso a la espalda contra él-¡Vamos allá!- exclamó la chica.  
  
Los ataques iban y venian, de todos los lados, se podían ver como chocaban las espadas, los gritos de dolor, o bien por la herida hecha o bien por la muerte no deaseada, los conjuros de los tres magos daban muerte mucho más rápida que la de las espadas, esta batalla no duro mucho.  
  
En menos de diez minutos el lugar estaba cubierto por unos treinta cuerpos, que de repente se hicieron arena, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, no eran personas, sino seres creados a partir de arena.  
  
-¡Golems!-exclamó Omar-Ese hombre nos esta persiguiendo hasta aquí y es tan cobarde que envia golems, me alegró en parte de que no sean personas.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-afirmó Clow-Por lo menos no tendré en mi conciencia la muerte de tres decenas de hombres.  
  
-Hay un par de hombres-la chica señalo hacia el frente, el hombre de la cicatriz y los primeros que habían visto si que estaban en el suelo, muertos-Se la merecián-de repente dio la espalda a André.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que sigamos-señaló al frente, donde proseguia el camino. Entonces vio como el resto se dirigián hacia los caballos, que misteriosamente habían sobrevivido-Será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes ya que......-pero la voz de André se corto, cuando oyó algo, que el resto no oyeron-¡Mar cuidado!-corrió hacia la chica.  
  
Una flecha había aparecido de la nada, e iba dirigida hacia la muchacha, pero jamás logro llegar hacia su obejetivo porque el chico rubio la tiro al suelo, protegiendola con su propio cuerpo y clavandose la flecha en el hombro del guerrero.  
  
-¡André!-grito ella muy fuerte.  
  
Clow levantó el báculo y de repente algo floto en los matorrales, un soldado cayó al suelo desde una altura considerable, cuando Omar le iba a lanzar un hechizo se oyeron los sollozos de Mar, entonces el soldado aprovechó para huir.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-la chica trataba de tapar la herida, pero la flecha continuaba clavada en el cuerpo del hombre.  
  
-Por fin te preocupas por mi-bromeo el chico que estaba en el suelo, ella comenzó a llorar-Vamos, no es la primera que me clavan, y tampoco creo que sea la última.  
  
-Tengo que sacarla-anunció el joven árabe quien miraba con sus ojos negros la herida-Va a ser doloroso, así que resiste-el hombre partió la flecha, quitando la parte de atrás-Uno..... dos.......-pero antes de decir el tres le dió un fuerte golpe por detrás y la flecha salió por delante limpiamente, claro que a su vez salió un grito desgarrador de la garganta del chico-Tenía la intención de matarte-miro atentamente la punta, totalmente afilada, con pequeñas puntas para que el daño fuese mayor- Necesitare agua caliente y unos cuantos trapos que puedan servir de vendas, hay que taparle la herida.  
  
-No sabía que fueses doctor-trató de sonreir el chico mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el hombro-es bueno saberlo.  
  
Mar se levantó y fue en busca de lo que había pedido, mientras Clow empezó a encender un hoguera, mientras el cielo se oscurecia.  
  
-Sois un idiota-le reprendió la chica mientras le rasgaba la túnica al muchacho-Podriais haber muerto-las lágrimas corrián por el rostro de la muchacha.  
  
-Antes yo muerto que vos-y le sonrió-¡Auch!-grito al sentir el agua en contacto con la herida.  
  
-Que te escueza es buena señal-afirmó Omar, mientras retiraba la venda y ponía otra-Eso significa que el unguento que he hecho funciona-la herida dejo de sangrar-Ahora te vendaré y te estarás quietecito, creo que hoy vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí.  
  
-No te preocupes-lo animo Clow-He puesto una barrera protegiendonos, así que la noche de hoy será tranquila.  
  
Dicho esto no tardaron mucho tiempo en preparar una sencilla cena consistente en carne seca, queso, pan y vino, para inmediatamente caer en los brazos de morfeo, o eso creían, porque la única fémina del grupo no dormía.  
  
-Podrían habrelo matado-susurraba al aire-Y se ha sacrificado por mi-la chica hacia circulos en el suelo con una ramita-Y yo me he portado tan mal con él-de repente presiono la rama contra el suelo y la rompió en dos, de repente sintió una capa en sus hombros-¿André?¿Que haceis despierto?-se asustó la chica.  
  
-Si hablais tan alto no se puede dormir-le sonrió el muchacho, entonces ella lo miro y rompió a llorar, girando inmediatamente la cara-Miradme a los ojos Mar-la chica negó con la cabeza-¡Miradme a los ojos!-alzó él un poco más la voz, pero al ver que volvia a negar la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos-No es culpa vuestra-la chica no cesaba de llorar-Lo hice porque quise, más bien porque os amo-le confesó de repente-No os quiero perder hasta que os haya demostrado que soy digno de vos.  
  
-Sois un estúpido-y la chica se arrojo a sus brazos, aunque él no podía tomarla bien, la rodeo con uno-Habeis arriesgado vuestra vida por mi, como no vais a ser digno de mi-entonces la muchacha levantó la cabeza y lo miro- Lo que habeis hecho hoy significa mucho para mi-y le sonrió.  
  
Entonces el muchacho se atrevió a acercarla un poco más y despacio bajar su rostro y dejar sus labios muy próximos a los de ella.  
  
-¿Eso significa que os casareis conmigo?-ella cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza-Os amo mi doncella guerrera-y entonces cerró la distancia sellando la declaración con un beso, que ella acepto gustosa.  
  
Mientras, a escasos metros, dos hombres observaban la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-No existen las casualidades-comenzó Clow.  
  
-Solo lo inevitable-término Omar-Lo anunció Blanche y así ha sido-el hombre sonrió traviesamente-Mañana será un día genial, les tomaremos el pelo.  
  
Y ambos cayeron dormidos mientras sus compañeros de viaje continuaban con su beso.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
El resto del viaje se produjo con total tranquilidad y sin incidentes, bueno, lo único eran las peleas que seguían produciendo Andre y Mar, a pesar de todo.  
  
Pero la preocupación llego cuando llegarón a sus destinos, el castillo François, la aldea cercana, estaba totalmente arrasada, los campos quemados y no se veía a gente por las calles, los cuatro caballos corrieron hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
-¡Soldados, el conde ha vuelto!-grito uno de los vigilantes-las puertas pronto se abrieron, dentro los esperaban.  
  
-¡Gracias Dios que estais aquí!-agardeció una mujer cuando lo vio aparecer, el hombre desmontó-Nos atacaron, pero han matado a casi la mitad de los soldados, estamos desolados, todas las familias han perdido a alguien.  
  
-No os preocupeis, ahora todo esto se va a aclarar-el chico ayudó a desmontar a Mar-Tenemos que ver a Blache, ¿alguien sabe donde está?- preguntó a la multitud.  
  
-La señorita Blanche esta en la zona trasera de la iglesia-dijo inocente el niño, quien miraba curioso a Mar-¿Vos sois la nueva condesa?-preguntó con inocencia, pero la muchacha se sonrojó a tope.  
  
-Todavía no-le sonrió André-Pero pronto lo será-y un grito de júbilo se oyó por la multitud, la chica ya no estaba roja, si no granate, mientras que los dos magos se reian, los acalló con una mirada de hielo-Vamos.  
  
Todos descabalgaron y siguieron al muchacho, quien lo dirigió por dentro de los muros del castillo hasta la pequeña iglesia, entraron por esta y pudieron ver a varios hombres religiosos rezando, los cuales no se molestaron ni en mirar quienes eran, por una pequeña puerta accedieron a la parte trasera, que conformaba el cementerio.  
  
Allí había una muchacha, de pie, con el cabello castaño y rizado, brillaba con el sol de la mañana, se giro al sentir el aura de un conocido, entonces Mar se quedó de piedra, aquella mujer era veinte mil veces más bella que ella, la nariz recta, perfecta, los ojos grandes, no en exceso, verdes y con unas pestañas larguísimas cubriendolos, las cejas finas que enmarcaban su mirada, los pomulos rosados y los labios perfectos, ¿por qué no era aquella la chica elegida para su matrimonio?  
  
-Veo primo que has conseguido llevar a bien tu encargo-entonces la chica comprendió el porque no estaban prometidos, eran familia-Hola Clow-la chica se acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
  
-Siempre es un placer volver a verte-le sonrió-Deja que te presente a Omar Ben-a -geber.  
  
-Es un placer conoceros en persona y no solo en mi mente-Mar no comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando Omar, tenía una cara graciosa-Sois una persona muy bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera-ambos se sonrieron, y entonces los ojos verdes se clavaron en la muchacha.  
  
-Y vos debeis de ser Mar, de la que tanto me ha hablado Omar en sus sueños- la chica hizo una reverencia-Nada de reverencias-sonrió la chica-al fin y al cabo os vais a convertir dentro de poco en mi prima-y le guiño un ojo.  
  
-¿Que haciais aquí tan sola?-se atrevió a preguntarle Mar.  
  
-Estaba rezando por los muertos en la última batalla-la chica bajo la cabeza-Todos mis amigos han perecido en esta última batalla, ¡maldito Diagur!-entonces Mar la abrazó y se sintió reconfortada.  
  
-Si no os importa, yo voy a hablar con la gente del pueblo, para ver como esta todo y si han podido recuperar algo-entonces André desapareció del cementerio, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su prometida.  
  
-Creo que estaremos mejor dentro en una sala-la chica no los iba a dejar descansar-Ahi podremos hablar sentados y podreis descansar, no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
  
Minutos después todos estaban en una hermosa sala, con un fuego delante y mucha comida en una mesa, entonces Blanche comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Hace solo dos meses note que las fuerzas de la oscuridad se habían vuelto más fuertes aquí en Europa, el hambre y las guerras eran mucho más corrientes-la chica puso cara de preocupación-Empecé a rastrear esa fuerza, pero no logré encontrar la fuente, pero no me hizo falta mucho tiempo para descubrir al causante, pues hace una semana vino a mi, ya habeis visto el resultado-la chica empezó a caminar por la sala.  
  
-Pero ya lo sabias de antes, porque te metiste en mis sueños-le afirmó Omar, mientras la miraba como daba vueltas-Pero no pudiste pararlo, como nos ocurrió a todos los demás-dijo con mucho pesar.  
  
-Pero yo a Diagur lo rechacé hace menos de un mes-se sorprendió Mar, quien más o menos empezaba a entender las cosas-no pudo ser él quien..........  
  
-Espera, mi esposa falleció hace tres meses-Omar empezó a pensar-¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?.  
  
-La respuesta es sencilla-afirmó Clow-No fue Diagur quien hizo el pacto con las fuerzas oscuras, sino su padre, pero al morir este, él es quien ha obtenido su poder, lo cual quiere decir que a parte de seguir su reinado de terror ha ido a por uno de sus anhelos, es decir, tu Mar.  
  
-La cuestión es que he estado pensando durante este mes-la mujer castaña se quedó en frente de los tres-que es mucho más vulnerable, podemos hacer un sello entre los cuatro y con este sello las fuerzas se volverán a equilibrar-Mar tenía el rostro asustado.  
  
-¿Y que pinto yo aquí?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules.  
  
-Eres el cuarto pilar en el que apoyarnos.......-pero la voz de Omar se vió interrumpida por la chica.  
  
-Por favor, miradme, no sirvo para nada, mis poderes han aumentado, sí, pero no creo poder hacer eso que me decis, ni si quiera tengo un báculo como el de Clow o el de Omar, o el tuyo-señalo hacia el dije con forma de sol que llevaba Blanche,la chica se levantó-No soy la adecuada-se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
  
-La nacida en las aguas es el pilar del norte-comenzó a recitar la mujer de ojos verdes-en el momento en que madure......  
  
-Ya no será la nacida en las aguas-continuó Omar, la chica se giró y pudo ver que los tres tenían sus báculos en la mano.  
  
-Sino que será la dueña de los elementos-el pecho de la chica empezó a brillar cuando Clow dijo esas palabras.  
  
-¡Que así sea!-recitaron los cuatro, y del pecho de la chica surgió un báculo en forma de cruz con dos alas.  
  
-Esto es.......-murmuró al tomarlo en las manos-Un báculo-abrió los ojos a tope.  
  
-Eres el cuarto pilar-anunció Blanche-así lo ha querido este mundo.  
  
-No entiendo nada de esto-afirmó ella volviendo a sentarse en su lugar-No entiendo nada-repitió-Pero si puedo frenar a Diagur, lo haré-afirmó rotunda. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse en la sala, algo no iba bien, la cara de Marina estaba como contraida a causa del dolor, no quedaba mucho tiempo. La imagen cambio por completo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** La iglesia estaba totalmente abarrotada, toda la gente estaba entre los bancos de madera, nobles, clero y el tercer estamento, los campesionos. En el fondo de ella esperaba vestido con una túnica negra y el escudo de armas de su familia bordado, la capa negra y dorada, los broches que la sujetaban de oro, al igual que el cinto con la espada y la empuñadura de plata, pero tal vez lo que más lo adornaba de todo era la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro, acompañada por unos ojos grises inyectados de sangre.  
  
Todo el mundo se levantó, por el fondo del pasillo apareció ella, vestida de blanco y azul, con el pelo recogido y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, a su lado su padre, quien tenía pintado en la cara un sentimiento de culpa, al dejarla en el altar la miro como diciendo, perdón, y ella le brindó una sonrisa, tal vez la última que veria de su hija.  
  
-Estais hermosa Mar-le sonrió el hombre cuando la acercó al altar tomada de su mano.  
  
-Sabeís perfectamente que esto no lo hago por gusto, sino por obligación-la chica se mantuvo seria durante todo el rato.  
  
El cura comenzó a hablar y el silencio se hizo en la iglesia. Mar se nagaba a a mirar al que seria su futuro marido, un marido a base de chantajes. Nada más pisar el suelo de su casa la estaba esperando, claro que la esperaba, con casi todos los soldados de su padre muertos y con un hacha en el cuelllo de su padre, si no se casaba con él lo iba a matar. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar y de este modo salvar así a su padre y a sus protegidos.  
  
-Yo, Mar de Montverd, os tomo a vos Diagur, como esposo y juro guardaros fidelidad-cuando dijo estás palabras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos y el pensamiento era de que jamás en su vida había dicho tal mentira.  
  
Él comenzó a realizar su juramento, pero en cuanto termino la primera palabra todas las ventanas de la iglesia saltaron por los aires y de repente todo se llenó de una niebla densa. En la confusión la gente comenzó a salir, pensandose que aquella capa de humo era debido a un fuego.  
  
-¡Corre hija!-exclamó Juan Antonio de Montverd, cuando lo sintió por detrás de ella y dio un empujón al que se supone iba a ser su marido-Han venido a buscarte, corre y no mires hacia atrás-de repente se oyó el ruido de las espadas chocar-Salva a este mundo-entonces sintió un tirón en su mano, alguien la empujaba entre la multitud hacia fuera.  
  
La niebla se deshizo y entonces vio que quien sujetaba la mano no era otro que el mismísimo André. Miro hacia atrás, solo para ver como Diagur clavaba la espada en el pecho a su padre, ante los ojos de Dios y ante los ojos de todas aquellas personas.  
  
-¡Padre!-gritó ella de impotencia, entonces el hombre de ojos grises la vio y se dirigió hacia ella, matando a toda persona que se encontrase en el camino-¡André mi padre!-notó la luz del sol en sus ojos y notó como unas manos la subián en un caballo, para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
No había parado de llorar en todo el camino, aferrada fuertemente a su primer prometido, cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo costero y entonces el muchacho la miro, ella con los ojos llorosos le miro y entonces la besó con todo el amor que le tenía.  
  
-Casemonos-le dijo él-Hagamoslo antes de que nos separe la muerte-señalo a una iglesia cercana-Ya lo hablé con el parróco, no habrá ningún problema-la volvió a besar.  
  
-Esta bien-le sonrió ella y se abrazó fuertemente a él-Casemonos y que mañana venga la muerte a por nosotros.  
  
Dicho y echo, entraron en la pequeña parroquia, donde el padre ya los esperaba, la ceremonia fue rápida, media hora más tarde ambos descansaban en una taberna del pueblo.  
  
-¿Podremos ser felices?-le preguntó ella, mientras se quitaba el vestido blanco, entonces vio como él negó con la cabeza-Entonces aprovechemos esta poca felicidad-y lo abrazó por detrás hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello.  
  
Aquella noche fue la más mágica de todas para ambos, y también la última.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
La mañana se despertó fría y en silencio, demasiado silencio.  
  
La chica se despertó junto quien era ya su esposo, lo miro dormido, era tan guapo, le dio un pequeño soplido en la nariz y él la arrugo, mientras que ella dejaba escapar una risita, lo volvió a hacer y entonces el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-le sonrió la chica mientras que él la miraba con cariño-Creo que va siendo hora de que marchemos en busca de Clow y del resto-el chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Te acompañare hasta pasar el pueblo, ellos ya están aquí-la chica sonrió.  
  
Ambos se vistieron con las ropas del día anterior y salieron de la taberna completamente vacia, montaron en el caballo y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, pero antes de llegar a él, alguien les salió al paso.  
  
-Mi princesita-comenzó a decir un hombre de ojos grises, vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior-Estoy seguro de que te encantaría ver tu castillo ahora, ¿o tal vez a tu padre?-de repente vio como aquel hombre llevaba en la mano el anillo de su padre-Me has dejado en el altar-y empezó a carcajearse-Y todo para casarte con alguien que no tiene el poder de protegerte.  
  
-No sois quien para decidir por mi-le enfrentó la chica, pero su marido descabalgando la hizo parar de hablar.  
  
-Solos vos y yo-le propuso André-Y las espadas.  
  
-Acepto-sonrió Diagur mientras bajaba de su caballo.  
  
Lo siguiente ocurrió a cámara rápida, el chico de ojos verdes le dio un profundo beso a la que era ahora su esposa y entoncés le dio un golpe al caballo para que saliese corriendo, ante la estupefacción de Mar, quien veía como se alejaba de su marido sin poder dar marcha atrás. De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó, y entonces grito al viento.  
  
-¡André!-con ese grito se juró a si misma que se encargaría de matar a aquel monstruos de pupilas grises. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
La imagen se empezó a emborronar, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Charlotte en el cuerpo de Marina, cayó al suelo y entonces el espejo se deshizo por completo, desapareciendo de este modo la imagen.  
  
-¡Charlotte!-exclamó Sakura, acercandose a la chica tendida en el suelo.  
  
De repente y ante todos del cuerpo de Marina salió un espíritu con forma de mujer mayor, ahí estaba la verdadera Charlotte, entonces Marina abrió los ojos.  
  
-Tía....-susurró desde el suelo-No te marches, por favor, aún no lo sabemos todo, te has quedado a medias-empezó a lloriquear la chica-Vuelve a meterte en mí.  
  
-No, pequeña-la mujer le sonrió y miro al resto-Lo demás tendreís que averiguarlo por vuestra cuenta, no es tan difícil-la mujer comenzó a desaparecer-Teneís que ser fuertes, todo está en el libro.  
  
-Espere-reclamó Eriol-Todavía no nos ha contado.......-pero las palabras murieron en su boca-Como consiguieron sellarlo.  
  
Todos miraron como Marina se levantaba y como casi se vuelve a caer, pero William la capturo justo antes de que besase el suelo, Marc se puso en frente de ella.  
  
-Estas agotada, ya nos lo habían avisado-la chica le sonrió bobamente con los ojos medio cerrados-¿qué?-preguntó el chico de ojos azules.  
  
-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro......-empezó a contar-aquí hay mucha gente, creo que me voy a dormir-y la chica se quedo dormida.  
  
-¿Siempre es así?-se atrevió a preguntar Gloria señalando el cuerpo que ahora pasaba a manos de Marcus-¿O solo después de que haya sido poseída por un espiritu?.  
  
-Bueno, depende del día que la pilles y del número de copas que se haya bebido-de repente Benjamin sintió una colleja por detrás-¡Que bruta que ers Isa!.  
  
-Si no paras de decir tonterías te doy otra-todos se rieron.  
  
-Se ha hecho de noche-anunció Tomoyo quien miraba por la ventana-Debe de ser muy tarde-miro su reloj de pulsera y casi bota-¡Las 9 PM! Mi madre me mata-afirmó la chica de ojos azules.  
  
-¿Teneis sitio donde quedaros?-preguntó Eriol a los pilares negros.  
  
-Estamos alojados en un hotel-afirmó Phillippo-pero supuestamente nos lo pagaba el concilio, con lo cual podemos volver esta noche y marcharnos.  
  
-Quedaros aquí-dijo la reencarnación del mago Clow-Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, así que no hay ningún problema si no quereis volver allí.  
  
-Gracias por la invitación-le sonrió Zaira, pero por primera vez la muchacha de pelo corto sonrió de verdad-y para agradecertelo haremos la cena. Nahuel, tu serás mi pinche-el chico de ojos verdes dejo de hablar con Jessy.  
  
-Señora, si señora-imitó graciosamente a un soldado.  
  
-Yo os llevo hasta allí-y Jessy los guió hacia la cocina-Ya vereis que bueno-se despidió antes de salir.  
  
-Entonces recemos porque me parece que cenaremos comida quemada si esta Jessy en la cocina-suspiro Isabela, mientras se giraba y se encontraba de morros con Vladimir.  
  
-Tu siempre tan positiva-le sonrió el noruego.  
  
-Me parece que todos se van a quedar aquí en tu casa-sonrió Shaoran a su amigo inglés-Así que yo me voy a la mía-el chico con gafas negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Quedaros todos aquí hoy a dormir, de este modo tendremos más tiempo para hablar-Eriol miro hacia donde estaban Marcus y William con Marina, quien estaba totalmente dormida-Puedes subirla a una habitación, Marcus.  
  
-Me gusta eso de quedarme aquí a dormir-sonrió Sheresade a Dafne-creo que así podemos conocernos aunque solo sea un poco-y ambas chicas miraron a Sakura.  
  
-A mi también me gusta la idea-le sonrió la señora de las cartas.  
  
Mientras las conversaciones sucedián abajo dos chicos subián las escaleras con una chica muy dormida.  
  
-Es esa puerta William-señalo Marcus como pudo-Abrela, la acostaré en la cama y la dejaremos descansar.  
  
Dicho y hecho, el chico rubio entró y la dejo tumbada en la cama, antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente y vio con asombro que el canadiense no había entrado.  
  
-¿Por qué no has entrado?-le preguntó una vez fuera.  
  
-He renunciado a ella-le afirmó el chico de ojos verdes-Ella ya tiene echa su elección y ese no soy yo, así que ya sabes, cuídala bien.  
  
-Espera-le impidió el paso Marcus-ella no ha elegido a nadie, ¿por qué te rindes?.  
  
-La respuesta es obvia, te quiere mucho más a ti-de repente se acercó al chico y le dio un golpe en la frente- A ver si espabilamos o tal vez te la quite-y dicho esto empezó a bajar las escaleras.  
  
-Me alegro de que no seamos enemigos-le dijo el sueco por detrás.  
  
-Yo también-le contestó con una sonrisa mientras bajaban.  
  
Notas de la autora: Este es un capítulo hecho en tiempo récord, tan rápido lo he hecho que tendré un montón de faltas porque mi word no funciona. Así que da lo mismo.  
  
Este capítulo es muy diferente a los que suelo escribir, en este caso se habla sobre el pasado y de como surgierón los pilares y porque. Claro que no se explica todo sino no tiene gracia. La historia me ha salido un poco mal, no se si os resultara aburrido o que, pero era necesario.  
  
Bueno, el próximo capítulo va a ser uno de los mios, alocados y con alguna que otra sorpresilla.  
  
Besos. Lapislázuli  
  
PD; Tanto si te ha gustado como si no deja un review para que la autora aprenda de sus fallos. 


	18. Capitulo 15 El principio del fin, los dí...

**Capítulo 16; El principio del fin. Los días que quedan.**

Otra vez, no se lo podía creer, otra vez se levantaba en una cama extraña y otra vez sola, sin nadie a su lado. Se incorporo y se tocó la cabeza, no le dolía, pero la sentía pesada. Miro a través de las suaves cortinas de la habitación en la que estaba, clareaba. Se levantó y miro por esta al fondo ya despuntaba el alba, bajo la mirada y vio el inmenso jardín. Eriol, estaba en la casa de Eriol.

Sin sueño, decidió bajar abajo, primero se miro al espejo que tenía en frente, en el tocador y vio que llevaba otra ropa diferente al día anterior.

 Recuerda lo que ocurrió unas horas antes. Su tía, Charlotte, en su cuerpo, protegiendo a todos contra Diagur. Se estremeció con solo pronunciar su nombre, lo que se llegaba a hacer por poder. 

Volvió a mirarse, la ropa era suya, se la pondría su tía, el pelo, totalmente alborotado, pensó en arreglárselo, pero no tenía peine ni cepillo, así que lo arreglo un poco con sus dedos, al fin y al cabo no serían más de las 7 de la mañana, no habría nadie despierto.

De repente un ruido atrajo su atención. No era la única despierta tan temprano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El muchacho permanecía con sus ojos completamente cerrados y deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas blancas del piano. Realmente no era una de sus aficiones, pero le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando le resultaba divertido. Lo que se había asegurado era esta vez de cerrar bien la puerta, por las horas que eran no se quería llevar una reprimenda.

-Toca otra vez viejo perdedor-se oyó la voz de una chica en la puerta-haces que me sienta bien, es tan triste la noche que tu canción, sabe a derrota y a miel-y entonces el piano dejo de sonar-No sabía que tocaras el piano-le preguntó la chica desde la puerta.

-Yo si sabía que tenías una voz prodigiosa-el chico abrió sus ojos color miel y la miro-¿Conocías esa canción, Marina?.

-Obvio, a Alexia le encanta y lo único que hacía cuando éramos pequeñas era tocarla y cantarla-la chica se acercó y se sentó al lado de él, en la banca del piano-¿Pero lo tuyo no era la fotografía Phillip?-la chica reflexiono-¿Te molesta que te llame Phillip?.

-No, no me molesta-le dio una media sonrisa y ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa-También se sonreír, que soy humano.

-Es que si fueses inhumano, creo que no estarías aquí-la voz de William se oyó en toda la sala-Buenos días y gracias por no dejarme dormir.

-De nada-le respondió de forma burlona Marina-No llevamos ni dos minutos despiertos, así que no debes de quejarte, tampoco te habremos molestado tanto.

-Bueno, bueno-el chico de ojos verdes se acercó hasta ellos y de un salto se sentó en la cola del piano-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver la mirada asesina del otro chico.

-Bájate de ahí, hay sillones y sillas que son para sentarse, con lo que pesas te lo puedes cargar y no quiero problemas con Eriol-la explicación del Surafricano fue corta y precisa, su amigo obedeció en seguida cambiándose a un sillón que había cerca.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, tal vez no sabían de lo que hablar después de todas las sorpresas del día anterior, hasta que finalmente Marina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Phillip extrañado.

-Creo que aquí sobro, no quiero molestaros-la chica fue a girar el pomo cuando la voz del segundo chico la detuvo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de todo esto-era la primera vez que se oía a William serio.

De repente la manilla de la puerta se movió y Marina apartó su mano, la puerta se abrió por completo y apareció el pelo castaño de Sakura.

-Buenos días-sonrió la Maestra de las cartas.

Marina le puso una mano en la frente, a lo que las tres personas que estaban en la habitación la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-No tienes fiebre, por una vez te has levantado pronto por voluntad propia-entonces los dos chicos casi se caen al suelo.

-¡Tienes unas ocurrencias!-le trató de gritar la chica, pero después de decir esta frase la inundo un gran bostezo-Me he despertado sola, automáticamente y como he sentido tu presencia, pues he venido hasta aquí. Pero ya veo que no estás sola.

-Yo ya me iba, tal vez ellos quieran hablar solos-la chica de ojos marrones le sonrió y trato de marcharse, pero esta vez fue la mano de Sakura la que se lo impidió.

-Pues yo creía que nosotros cuatro teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar-los dos chicos sonrieron al ver que la menor de ellos cuatro era la única que había dicho algo inteligente.

-Creo que estaba evitando tener que hablar acerca de esto-afirmó la chica de cabello dorado, se acercó hasta el mismo sillón que William y se dejo caer-Estoy muy confundida, demasiado.

-Bueno, que Diagur te confunda con Mar es bastante obvio, porque si te das cuenta, tu y ella tenéis un cierto parecido físico-Phillippo también optó por sentarse más cerca de sus compañeros-Quitando el color del pelo, el de los ojos y que tu complexión física es mucho más femenina, aunque también tienes buenos músculos.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver-afirmó Sakura-Porque aunque fuese una reencarnación ellas no son la misma persona, sino fijaros en Eriol.

-Por no decir que de ser así y si eso fuese cierto, Sakura debería de ser la reencarnación de Clow, cosa que obviamente no es cierta, Phillippo la de Omar y yo-se detuvo a pensarlo un poco, cuando de repente el canadiense se empezó a reír-yo ser la de Blanche.

-Pues no se que tiene de gracioso-la seriedad se notó en la cara de Marina-realmente podrías ser su reencarnación.

-Dejando reencarnaciones a parte-sentenció Sakura-No sabemos como podemos sellar ese poder ni porque a resurgido de nuevo. ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó desde su asiento.

-Eriol-dijo William automáticamente-Si Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow debe de saber algo acerca de eso.

-La verdad es que parece que no se acuerda de absolutamente de nada-la chica de ojos marrones suspiró-Así no vamos a ningún sitio-de repente se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados-¡El libro!-exclamó de pronto, todos se quedaron mirándola-El libro que nos dio el monje en Edeta, ahí hay hueco para las cuatro llaves.

-¿Que libro?-preguntó Phillippo.

-Cuando estuvimos en España fuimos a visitar unas antiguas ruinas iberas, cerca de estas había un monasterio y bueno, digamos que uno de los monjes nos dijo que era la reencarnación de André-la ex- Card captor continuo hablando-Nos dio un libro bastante viejo, que según él se había encontrado cuando era niño dentro de una de las casas del poblado.

-Podría ser otra trampa-dijo finalmente Phillippo-Después de todas las que nos han hecho no me cabe ninguna duda de que esta podría ser otra más. Podría ser perfectamente algo que le diese más poder.

-¿Cual es tu sugerencia?-le preguntó Marina.

-Debemos de hablarlo entre todos nosotros y ver que es lo que hacemos-dio un suspiro de resignación-Al fin y al cabo no estamos solos, somos 16.

Todos los demás sonrieron al escuchar sus palabras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, dos chicos comenzaban una conversación.

-Marcus, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó por ni se sabe en cinco minutos Ben.

-Si, no te preocupes-le hizo un gesto con la mano-Solo estaba pensando en todo lo de ayer, así que no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No lo parece-le confirmó su mejor amigo-¿Qué pasa?¿No confías en mi?-le frunció el ceño.

El chico de pelo rubio dio un largo suspiro y luego se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo-el estadounidense comenzó a oír mejor sus palabras-Tengo miedo de perderla antes de tiempo-y lágrimas silenciosas cruzaron su cara, ante la estupefacción de su amigo.

El chico de cabello castaño se levantó de la cama, lugar donde estaba sentado, y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Si tanto la quieres díselo de verdad, con el corazón-el sueco se giro y miro a su amigo-sin prisas y sin violencia, y espera su respuesta, con paciencia-de repente le lanzó una sonrisa-Al fin y al cabo lo que ella siente por ti es algo más que una amistad, y lo sabes.

De repente la puerta se abrió con una fuerza inusitada.

-¡Buenos días!-grito Jessy lanzándose encima de una de las dos camas y a dar saltitos en ella-Abajo nos esperan para poder desayunar-de repente la chica de pelo rizado se fijo bien en ambos chicos y dejo de dar saltitos-¿Te pasa algo Marc?-le preguntó mientras se le acercaba y le quitaba las lágrimas de la cara. De repente sonrió-Ella es tonta si no se da cuenta-le sonrió tomándole de la cara-Si te ve llorando se preocupara por ti y eso significara que hasta que no le digas lo que te pasa te someterá a un interrogatorio.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con él escaleras abajo, esto hizo el que el chico sonriese, para esto estaban los amigos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme mesa el salón principal de Eriol, entre todos estaban haciendo lo más ameno posible aquel multitudinario desayuno, porque eran dieciocho personas en total la verdad es que el bullicio era enorme.

-La verdad es que el surf es divertidísimo-sonreía Jessy al hablar de una de sus grandes pasiones, se lo comentaba a Dafne, quien la miraba sonriente.

-Yo jamás lo he practicado, no he tenido posibilidad de ir mucho a la playa, y las pocas veces que ido ha sido a Noruega, pero siempre en invierno, y no veas el frío que hace-hizo un gesto como si se helara.

-Pues al igual que sus hombres, que son de hielo-dijo Isabela mirando significativamente a Vladimir.

-Si estuviésemos en otro sitio-murmuró por lo bajo-te ibas a enterar si somos fríos o calientes.

Al oír esto Shaoran casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca, desde luego el comentario era bastante ambiguo.

-Bueno, bueno-trató de calmar los ánimos en ese lado de la mesa Nahuel-Un día de estos os venís a Sydney y Jessy y yo seremos vuestros maestros-sonrió el chico.

-¿Es obligado vestir como tu?-le preguntó de repente Phillippo-Porque me niego a ir tan ridículo.

-¡Mi forma de vestir no es ridícula!-el chico casi se pone encima de la mesa al oír esto.

Marina y Eriol se reían desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Desde luego sois un grupo de los más pintoresco-afirmó Nakuru-Cada cual tiene su forma de ser y sus costumbres, prácticamente mirándoos a todos veo que una pequeña parte del mundo esta dentro de esta casa.

-Eriol, creo que a Nakuru se le ha apretado el tornillo que le faltaba-Sakura sonrió ante su ocurrencia-¿O se lo habrá apretado Yukito?.

-¿Y a ti no te lo habrá apretado Shaoran?-le devolvió la pregunta la guardiana-Porque antes no tenías estas ideas tan pícaras.

-Sakura-le hablo de repente Gloria-¿Podemos hablar luego a solas?-le dirigió un guiño y una mirada rápida a Shaoran.

-Si, claro, como no-le contestó con una sonrisa la maestra de las cartas.

-¡Como que no te acuerdas!-el grito de la española se oyó en toda la mesa-¡Eriol Hiiragisawa, si no te acuerdas tu, te voy a sacar los recuerdos, aunque sea a golpes!-la chica comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Marina, basta, que me lo matas!-le cogió las manos Tomillo y la apartó del chico, quien trataba ahora de recuperar el aliento-Que él no tiene la culpa de no acordarse.

-Bueno, bueno-trató de poner orden en la mesa Zaira-Creo que deberíamos de ponernos en contacto con el Concilio de magia y ya veremos lo que hacemos, mientras tanto........

-Mientras tanto debemos disfrutar al máximo de los días de tranquilidad que nos quedan-bramó de repente William que había estado callado-Propongo que vayamos a comer a un parque, ahora que los cerezos empiezan a estar en flor.

-Buena idea-le afirmó Marina, quien rápidamente se levantó de su sitio-Iré a preparar algo de postre, soy muy torpe para la comida normal.

-Lo ha admitido ella-levantó las manos Marc-Esta vez no lo he dicho yo.

Toda la mesa se rió ante el comentario del sueco, que le valió un fuerte golpe por parte de su compañera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una hora más tarde todo el grupo había tomado un tren hacia Tokio, tal vez porque allí estaba el parque al que querían ir, resulto que William era un excelente guía y no podía haber elegido mejor.

El parque que estaba ante ellos tenía enormes zonas con árboles de cerezo en flor en aquellos momentos, un extenso campo lleno de césped y de flores y un enorme lago artificial en el cual había un montón de barquitas.

-He de admitirlo William-afirmó sonriéndole Gloria-es un lugar fantástico-y la chica comenzó a correr por uno de los caminos.

-¡Espera!-le grito Sakura quién salió disparada detrás de ella.

Todo el grupo empezó a seguirle de forma más tranquila, mientras que ambas chicas estaban subidas encima de la valla de madera que separaba el agua del lago y mirando hacia el final.

-Luego podríamos montar en las barcas, ¿verdad que sí?-preguntó Dafne a Phillippo, el cual tan solo asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me gustaría que mi novio estuviese aquí-dejo escapar en un suspiro Zaira, a lo que la mitad del grupo se quedó mirándola-¿Pasa algo?-la chica sonrió un poco.

-Vaya y yo que creía que era una persona fría-suspiró Ben-A mis hermanos también les encantaría estar aquí-y dejo la cesta en el suelo-Dentro de poco será el quinto cumpleaños de Athenea y no voy a estar.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Marina de repente y sacó de su bolsa una caja que extendió a Eriol-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-más de uno se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Era hoy?-preguntó Isabela totalmente desconcentrada.

-Si, es hoy-sonrió la reencarnación de Clow-Ya tengo quince años.

-Viejo-le sonrió Shaoran.

-Pero si tu lo eres más que él-le apuntó Marcus-En junio tu cumples los 16.

-Ya-respondió el heredero del Clan Li-pero si se le suman a los años que vivió como Clow es muy viejo-de repente notó un pequeño golpe por detrás.

-Con la edad no se juega-le sonrió Vladimir.

-Eso es porque él ya tiene los 18 pasados-murmuró Isabella.

-No que va-le sonrió dulcemente Sheresade-Vladimir tan solo tiene 17 años cumplidos hace poco, en Febrero.

-Tengo tu edad, pero al ser superdotado ya voy a entrar a la universidad-le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

De repente todos miraron a Eriol quien sostenía el pequeño paquete en las manos y quien empezaba a retirar el lazo de arriba.

-¡Quieto!-le gritó Marina de repente-Quiero que lo abras en privado-y todos refunfuñaron.

-Busquemos un lugar donde comer-Tomoyo alzó su melodiosa voz, aunque ella tal vez era la que más ganas tenía de saber que era lo que contenía la pequeña caja, sobretodo después de una mirada de complicidad entre Marc y Marina.

Después de haber dejado las cosas en un claro todo el grupo se había dispersado, cada cual estaba en un sitio diferente, desde unos que se habían puesto a jugar con una pelota, léase casi todos los chicos, otros se habían ido a dar un paseo en barca o simplemente a pasear, otros se habían quedado medio dormidos, como era el caso de Marina y Sakura, quienes estaban totalmente estiradas en el césped, una al lado de la otra.

-Marina-un pequeño murmullo provino de los labios de esta, quien tenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de llevar puestas las gafas de sol-¿Perdonarías una infidelidad a Marcus?.

De repente la chica de ojos marrones se incorporó como por resorte y la miro bajando sus gafas hasta la punta de la nariz.

-No salgo con Marcus, cuantas veces os lo tendré que repetir-miro como la cara de su amiga la miraba con dureza.

-Solo contesta.

-Lo haría si estuviese en tu caso-de repente te volvió a tumbar-La verdad es que me siento mal cada vez que él sale con una chica-de repente Sakura paso de estar tumbada boca arriba para ponerse de forma contraria y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos-me entra un no se que por dentro.

-¿Celos?-la chica de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo cuando ella tardo en responder.

-No lo se-admitió por primera vez en todo el tiempo-Le quiero mucho pero.....

-Pero no quieres que sufra cuando, tal vez, tu mueras-la maestra de las cartas dio un largo suspiro-Me gustaría estar con Shaoran contra viento y marea, pero los años pasan y no se si es buena idea.

-Tienes toda la vida para descubrirlo-le sonrió desde su sitio- a mi sin embargo no me queda casi tiempo.

-Pienso que haces mal haciendo lo que haces, le haces daño a él y te lo haces a ti misma-Sakura se incorporó y se sacudió un poco la ropa-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, pero no le sigas haciendo daño-y diciendo esto se marchó.

La chica de ojos castaños se quedó mirando al cielo despejado y sin saber como las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón?¿Por qué era tan testaruda?.

Una sombra se puso sobre ella y notó como unos ojos azules la miraban preocupados.

-¿Ahora por qué lloras?

-He sido mala, ¿verdad?-el chico la miro extrañado-Ojala no hubiese nacido.

De repente vio como él se arrodilló encima de ella, con una pierna en cada lado de su cuerpo y sin llegar a apoyarse en ella, acercó su cara peligrosamente a su cara.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso-y le dio un beso en la mejilla llevándose muchas de las lágrimas derramadas-Además, ¿con quien me hubiese metido yo si no hubieses estado tu?-de repente el chico se vio tirado en el suelo-¿Con que esas tenemos?.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Marina Martínez ni creas que te escaparás de mi.

-Si, si, Marcus Hedger-le sonrió ella-di lo que quieras-pero le dio alcance y la tiro al suelo-¡Marcus quieto! ¡No hagas eso!¡Para ya!.

Todo el grupo se quedó mirándose, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos?.

-¡No, ahí no!-se oyó el grito de la chica, cuando vieron una de las deportivas de ella volar-¡No me hagas cosquillas!-ahí todo el grupo suspiró aliviado.

-Yo ya pensaba que le estaba haciendo algo malo-William comenzó a reírse escandalosamente ante las suposiciones de Nahuel.

-Se nota que los conoces poco-de repente te giro hacia ellos-Venga o os quedáis sin comer.

-Eso si que no-y Marcus comenzó a correr hacia arriba.

-Eso no vale-le reprendió la chica mientras se ponía la deportiva-Yo tenía que ponerme la zapatilla.

La comida paso entre risas y habladurías, también en cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Eriol que se sorprendió cuando vio que su amiga española le había preparado una tarta de cumpleaños.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a la reencarnación y era Tomoyo, la cual estaba muy callada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos estaban saliendo de la estación. Según las chicas para rematar el día debían de ir a comprarle a Eriol algún regalo que le pudiese ser útil. Y que mejor sitio que Shibuya para hacerlo.

-Decirme, ¿hemos venido a que le compren algo a Eriol o a que ellas se prueben todas la tiendas de ropa del Shibuya Center?-lanzó la pregunta retórica al aire Vladimir.

-Achanta la boca- se oyó la voz de Gloria desde uno de los probadores-Necesito algo de ropa.

-Que tu la necesites no significa que nosotros tengamos que estar aquí esperando para.......-de repente el chico noruego se calló, una de las chicas había salido del probador.

-¿Qué te parece Sheresade?-le preguntó Isabella, mientras se miraba en el espejo de dentro del probador que acababa de salir. El conjunto era una simple falda vaquera en color verde militar y un jersey de color ocre con mangas anchas-No se, la falda no me convence, es muy corta-trató de estirarla, pero las micro faldas no se podían estirar.

-Bueno-le sonrió la pelirroja-siempre y cuando no te agaches con las piernas estiradas no pasará nada. ¿qué opinas tu Vladimir?-la chica miro como a su lado el chico platinado tenía la cara muy roja y miraba a la chica de pelo negro con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Vladimir?.

-Mirar que sombrero más chulo he encontrado.........-de repente Nahuel interrumpió en el vestuario que prácticamente abracaba todo el grupo-¡Fiu, fiu!-silbó al ver a la argentina-Que bien te queda, estás guapísima-de repente miro el sombrero, que era una simple boina, que llevaba en las manos y se lo puso-¡Uhm! No queda bien. Pero estás guapa-de repente miro a su amigo que seguía con la boca abierta-Vladimir, cierra la boca que entran moscas.

-Si que esta guapa, si-y el noruego reacciono-Creo que deberías llevártelo puesto.

-¡Vladimir!-se oyó desde uno de los probadores, y una mano con unos pantalones salió de la cortina-Tráeme una talla más, esta es pequeña-Gloria asomó la cabeza al ver que no le hacía caso-¡Ostras! Pareces un farolillo de navidad-exclamó al ver que el rojo de su amigo no descendía.

-Ya te traigo esos pantalones-se los arrebató e inmediatamente salió de allí.

El resto se quedaron mirando por donde había desaparecido para, segundos después, mirarse entre ellos y soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Mientras en otro lado de la tienda.

-¿Qué miras Tomoyo?-le preguntó su mejor amiga mientras veía como la chica de cabello azabache miraba unas sandalias.

-¡Marina!-grito de repente y le lanzó las sandalias-Creo que estás irán bien, pruébatelas, voy a mirar los zapatos de hombre a ver lo que veo para Marc-y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Te gustan Sakura?-le preguntó la chica española al ver que había sido ignorada por su amiga. Se terminó de abrochar la sandalia derecha-Le he encargado a Tomoyo que haga los diseños de Marc y míos para el festival.

-Con razón me ha ignorado-suspiró y miro como la chica se puso de pie sobre los zapatos de tacón finísimo-¡Son preciosos!-exclamó la dueña de las cartas al verlos debajo del pantalón-Son muy elegantes. Pero sigo sin saber como puedes caminar con ellos y.......-de repente le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza cuando vio a Marina hacer cuatro pasos de baile delante del espejo y dar tres saltos-y saltar con ellos sin matarte.

-Sakura, he encontrado el CD que querías-llego Shaoran corriendo-Toma-le dio una bolsa con dicho CD.

-No debías de haberlo hecho-se sonrojó la maestra de las cartas, mientras sacaba su monedero del bolso-¿cuánto te ha costado?.

-Nada, te lo regalo-le sonrió el chico-¿Y Marina?-preguntó mirando hacia izquierda y derecha-Hace nada estaba aquí.

-No se-se encogió de hombros la chica-Ven, vamos a mirar algo para Kero, no le he dejado venir y si no le llevo algo se enfadara-y tomo al chico de la mano.

Marcus estaba frente a un montón de sombreros, había ido a acompañar a Nahuel, pero este al igual que Jessy habían desaparecido de su lado. De repente el sueco noto como le ponían algo en la cabeza.

-Creo que así pareces un auténtico Cow Boy-le sonrió su mejor amiga-Solo te falta la camisa a juego.

-Me gusta el sombrero-de repente se miro al espejo y dedujo que le gustaba su aspecto en ese momento-pero no me lo voy a comprar-le entregó el sombrero de vaquero a la chica.

-Vale-se fue con él directa a la caja y tarjeta de crédito en mano lo pago-Pos te quedas sin él porque me lo quedo yo-y terminado de pagarlo se lo puso en la cabeza-¡Uy! Que grande me esta-se lo quito y volvió a la cabeza de su amigo-Te lo regalo-y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca-Y sin rechistar.

Una  vez realizadas todas la compras, o sea se, una vez llenas de bolsas y después de elegir un conjunto de ropa para Eriol, en este caso un traje de chaqueta en color negro con corbata, regalo de todas se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Jessy mientras apuntaba con un dedo aun cartel luminoso.

-Es un Karaoke.

-¡Karaoke!-gritaron a la vez Dafne y Jessy.

-¿Os apetece ir?-Eriol se asusto ante el grito de afirmación de ambas chicas-Creo que eso es un sí.

Entre ambas tomaron a todo el grupo y los llevaron hasta la puerta del edificio, donde pidieron una cabina lo suficientemente grande para todos, la cual tenía un montón de sofás, una mesa bajita, una televisión, un karaoke con 5 micrófonos y unos altavoces enormes.

-Te va a salir carísimo-Shaoran tomo asiento en el punto más alejado de los micros.

-No importa-sonrió el chico con gafas-todavía no les he dado las gracias por el traje.

-¿Quién empieza?-preguntó Jessy.

Todos se miraron entre sí, mientras se preguntaban porque no empezaba ella, comenzaron a mirar los libros que contenían las canciones.

-¡Anda ya!-grito de repente la española-Pero si tienen todo tipo de canciones-de repente sus ojos se pararon en unas en concreto-Marcus, canta conmigo esta-miro al chico enseñándole el nombre de la canción.

-¡Ni hablar!-grito él cogiendo su bebida, previamente pedida al igual que las del resto.

-Yo la canto contigo-se levantó de repente Phillippo-Me encantán las canciones de ABBA.

-¿No me digas que tu también eres fan del grupo sueco?-Dafne se echó la mano a la cara-Si con uno ya no aguantaba, con dos ya veremos.

Ambos se pusieron delante del televisor preparados para comenzar a divertirse el rato que quedaba. Y comenzó la música.

**Super Trouper....................................................................................Super Actriz  
  
**

  
Beams are gonna blind me..............................................................Los brillos me van a cegar

**  
But I won't feel blue....................................................................Pero no me sentiré triste**

**  
Like I always do..................................................................Triste como siempre**

**  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you........................Porque en algún lugar entre la multitud estás tu**

En ese momento en que la voz de ambos se fundía en un murmullo el chico de ojos miel señalo a Dafne, mientras su compañera les dirigía una sonrisa a ambos.

**I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow........................... ****Estaba enferma y cansada de todo, cuando te**

**                                                                                              llamé anoche desde Glasgow  
  
**

**  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing............................. ****Todo lo que hago es comer, dormir y cantar**

**  
Wishing every show was the last show...................... ****Deseando que cada show sea el último  
(Wishing every show was the last show).....................Deseando que cada show sea el último**

**  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're comino.............Pues imagina lo contenta que me puse al escuchar que venías  
  
**

**  
(Glad to hear you're coming)..................................(Contenta al escuchar que venías)**

**  
Suddenly I feel all right........................................De repente me sentí bien**

**  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)................................(Y de repente va a ser)**

**  
And it's gonna be so different...............................Y va a ser tan diferente**

**  
When I'm on the stage tonight............................Cuando esté en el escenario esta noche**

Todos oían la canción atentamente, la verdad es que no sonaba mal del todo y más porque a veces Marina instaba a Phill a que la acompañase con pasos de los años 70, quien iba a imaginar que el chico frío podía ser tan divertido.

**Tonight the Super Trouper.......................................Esta noche seré la super actriz**

**  
Lights are gonna find me........................................Las luces me encontrarán**

**  
Shining like the sun................................................Brillando como el sol**

**  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per).......................................(Super actriz)**

**  
Smiling, having fun..............................................Sonriendo, divirtiéndome**

**  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)...................................(Super actriz)**

Pero a la chica que cantaba, esa canción le daba que pensar. Si no lo hubiese conocido a él, tal vez, ella habría podido ser eso, simplemente una súper actriz, haciendo lo que le pidiese su familia, aunque eso le hubiese supuesto perderse lo mejor de su vida, lo miro y sonrió. Estaba contenta de que estuviese a su lado

  
**Feeling like a number ONE....................................Sintiéndome la número uno**

**  
Tonight the Super Trouper..............................Esta noche seré la super actriz**

**  
Beams are gonna blind me................................Los brillos me van a cegar**

**  
But I won't feel blue.........................................Pero no me sentiré triste**

**  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per).................................(Super actriz)**

**  
Like I always do............................................Triste como siempre**

**  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)..............................(Super actriz)**

**  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you....Porque en algún lugar entre la multitud estás tu**

Acabaron ambos y todos aplaudieron por el atrevimiento y por la marcha que le habían dado al cuerpo y los ánimos que habían infundido ambos.

-Opino que sería justo-comenzó Nahuel cogiendo el micrófono-que ya que ellos dos la han interpretado a un grupo sueco que Marcus cante en castellano.

El sueco comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no quería cantar, no le gustaba nada. Pero más de una estaban dispuestas a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Vaya y yo que pensaba que cantabas bien?-dio un largo suspiro Tomoyo-Es que en España lo hiciste tan bien que me dieron ganas de oírte de nuevo.

-Canta tu algo Tomoyo-Sheresade le dio una larga sonrisa-Ben siempre me ha dicho que tienes una voz preciosa, realmente bonita.

-Es cierto-afirmó la Maestra de las cartas-ha ganado muchos premios de coro Nacionales y ha quedado muy bien en los internacionales, además ahora esta preparando un dueto con Eriol en castellano.

-No es para tanto-se sonrojó la chica-además cantar en otro idioma es difícil y más si no se parecen en nada.

-Vamos no te hagas de rogar y canta algo-la levantó de su asiento Ben y la puso delante de la pantalla de televisión-Que sea algo bonito.

La chica empezó a mirar las canciones que habían, no le convencía cantar en inglés, francés, no, tampoco, el italiano, bueno no era mala idea, pero no había ninguna canción que le gustase. Mejor dejarse de tonterías y elegía una en japonés.

**This rose is our destiny**** hiki sakare  
futari no te wa hanarete itta**

**nemuru toki mo anata e no yume (kanji: sou) itaki nagara  
todoke! Sekai no hate made.**

**(Esta rosa es nuestro destino. Cuando nos separamos, nuestras manos se soltaron.  
Incluso durmiendo, alcanzo un recuerdo, un sueño, de ti.)**

La letra era sencillamente preciosa, y todos alcanzaban a entenderla gracias al hechizo traductor que estaba vigente.

Pero tal vez era a Sakura a la que más recuerdos le estaba llevando, todo lo que estaba diciendo Tomoyo en la letra de la canción llevaban su memoria a recordar lo mal que lo había pasado desde que Shaoran se marchó, recordándolo, soñándolo, viéndolo en la soledad que mantenía su corazón.

**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro o kizutsuke motsuru keredo  
yume o atae yuuki no naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chicara ni...**

**(Hasta el fin del mundo, el amor herirá el corazón más fuerte;  
pero gracias al coraje que me diste,  
nuestros brillantes sueños liberarán para siempre nuestro poder como uno)**

Y ahora lo tenía al alcance de la mano, estaba ahí sentado junto con Vladimir, sonriendo y mirando como su amiga cantaba. Sin darse cuenta empezó a imaginarse lo que se venía encima de ella, tal vez el fin de los días tal y como lo conocían y ella iba a dejar que se escapase el amor de su vida. ¡No eso no lo podía permitir!

**This rose is our destiny**** michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau donna toki mo ano yakusoku  
wasurenai de yatto koko made kiita yo.**

**(Esta rosa es nuestro destino y nosotras nos guiamos; ahora las dos nos veremos de nuevo.  
A causa de la inolvidada promesa de hace algún tiempo, nos juntamos por fin.)**

Promesas, promesas, promesas. Esa era la palabra que le rondaba a uno de los chicos por la cabeza, promesa. No, lo que hicieron aquel día no había sido una promesa, sino un juramento, un juramento que además estaba sellado, y los juramentos no se podían romper,¿verdad?. 

Comenzó a mover nerviosamente el anillo de su mano derecha.

Si todo salía bien, ellos estarían juntos, juntos para siempre. Pero algo le decía que nada iba a salir como esperaba.

**Toki ni ai kedakaku hito no kokoro o tsuranuku you ni motome  
mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...**

**(A veces el amor suplica al propio corazón que solicite  
protección de un guardián.  
La luz brillante liberará nuestra voluntad como una para la eternidad.)**

Guardianes, si por supuesto que tenía y a falta de uno eran dos, pero ninguno era el que protegía su pobre y ya demacrado corazón. Tal vez no necesitaba un guardián, sino que necesitaba darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era real o solo una ilusión. No más desilusiones, no más relaciones cortadas y frías. Necesitaba que algo, cualquier cosa cualquier detalle que le dijeran si debía cometer lo que el veía como una locura.

Siguió mirando delante, justo donde se hallaba su quebradero de cabeza.

**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro o kizutsuke motsuru keredo  
yume o atae yuuki no naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaite  
ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro o doukashite yuku dakara  
futari deiru kitto sekai o kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru.**

**.(A veces el amor puede herir al corazón más fuerte,  
pero a causa de tu coraje, la luz siempre brillará.  
Porque el amor conmueve al corazón más fuerte, nosotras estamos aquí,  
sin duda por el bien de regresar a la tierra,  
y toda la fuerza se convertirá en una.)**

Los aplausos resonaron en todo el cubículo.

-Yo no me creía que tu voz fuese tan buena Tomoyo-sonrió Dafne e incluso se levantó-Me has dejado realmente impresionada.

Todos en aquel lugar estaban completamente de acuerdo. 

Las canciones se sucedían y los personajes iban pasando hacia los micrófonos. Duetos, tríos hasta incluso grupos, especialmente cuando les dio a las chicas por cantar a las Morning Musume*. Todos habían pasado a cantar, incluso Vladimir que sorprendió a todos con una canción en inglés, menos una persona, Marcus.

-Marcus-le dijo con precaución Jessy-¡Sal de una puñetera vez a cantar!-le grito en el oído.

-No me apetece-declaró él mientras tomaba de nuevo su vaso y le daba un trago.

-Vamos, no seas así-le trató de levantar Gloria, al final entre ella y Jessy a base de estirarle las manos lo levantaron.

-¿Si canto contigo?-le preguntó Eriol.

-Esta bien, esta bien-se rindió con una sonrisa-Pero si se pone a llover cuando salgamos no quiero que me echéis la culpa.

Todos lo miraron con cara de;"Deja tus excusas que no nos sirven".

Eriol y él empezaron a mirar las canciones que habían, pero si a uno le gustaba, al otro no. Iba a resultar difícil.

-Creo que tengo la canción perfecta-le susurró Marcus al chico de lentes-No se si te la sabrás, pero es fácil de aprender, ya verás como le coges el ritmo enseguida.

-No me hagas quedar en ridículo-el chico rubio le dirigió una mirada inocente.

Por fin ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya que Marcus estaba seleccionando la canción.

**Iré directo al grano desde el empezar   
no intentare cambiar las cosas como están   
prefiero que guardemos nuestra amistad   
no te diré mi nombre por el qué dirán, qué dirán**

Eriol miro asustado a Marcus. ¡Español! Se había vuelto loco. No solo en eso, ¿que demonios significaba esa letra?¿Acaso sabía como se sentía él en esos momentos?

Se fijo en el resto de sus compañeros, también estaban todos sorprendidos. Bueno, todos no, Marina sonreía, como si ya hubiese detectado sus intenciones, pero muy levemente como si por una vez también le hubiese sorprendido la elección.

**Adivina adivinanza quien te escribe esta carta   
es un niño que no juega mientras sufre por tu alma,   
es un cuerpo que no anda si no escucha tus palabras,   
es el aire del mar**

Ahora si que comprendía el porque había elegido la canción. Si, eso era justo lo que quería decir Eriol. Lo que siempre le había querido decir a la chica por la cual ahora empezaba a perder la cabeza.

Gloria miraba a los dos chicos, y se reía de puro deleite. Ambos tenían los ojos fijos en dos chicas. Como si no lo supiese ella, entendía la canción perfectamente. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en su compañero de asiento. William.

-Será estúpido-murmuraba por lo bajo-le dejo el camino libre y ahora viene con estas tonterías de dejarlo como está.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó la chica de ojos azules, quien pensó un poco-Parece que se te han adelantado-le sonrió burlonamente.

-Que equivocada estás-y entonces clavo sus ojos verdes en los de ella-No sabes lo equivocada que estás, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

**soy tu caja de secretos tu silencio y tu pregunta,   
soy la luna en la escondes tu batallas mas ocultas,   
si tú eres el viaje que nunca podré llevar, llevar**.

-Tomoyo-susurró Marina.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó ella al ver que había pronunciado su nombre.

-No, nada-le sonrió ella-¿Lo hacen bien, eh?-la chica de ojos amatista tan solo asintió-Me pregunto-empezó a divagar en su mente-si se dará cuenta de todo lo que le esta diciendo en una sola canción. Jamás pensé que Marcus pudiese ser tan ingenioso-y se rió para ella misma sin pensar en que esa canción también iba dedicada para ella.

**Te compraría el sol, si estuviera la venta   
te dejaría una nube para que lo escondieras   
haría un hechizo pa' que tu alma quisiera   
mi corazón.**

Mataba a Macus, se estaba sonrojando mucho. Y todos lo estaban notando, especialmente Shaoran, quien se estaba riendo de puro deleite, lo miraba como diciéndole; Ahora no lo puedes negar, se que te gusta.

Pero entonces pensó que tal vez el sueco tampoco le estaba gustando hacer aquella canción, porque también relataba sus sentimientos. ¿Golpearle o agradecerle?. Ya vería después.

**yo sé que mi silencio ahora es tu duda,   
yo se que tu duda ahora es mi amargura,   
no intentes preguntarte quien te escribe esta carta,   
Mejor dejarlo así.**

-¡Ole!-se oyó por parte de Nahuel-¡Que pasada! Deberíais de hacer un dúo, cantáis muy bien.

-Si, en eso no se parecen a ti-el chico Neocelandés miro a William-Con tus berridos casi no se podía distinguir la canción de Jessy.

-Si lo haces así de bien dentro de una semana saldrá perfecto el dueto del festival......-Tomoyo calló cuando vio como los ojos de Eriol se clavaban en los de ella, como intentando decir algo-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada-suspiró el chico.

-Quiero la traducción de la letra-le susurró Sakura al oído a Marina-Quiero saber que es lo que ha cantado Eriol.

Marcus estaba dejando los dos micrófonos e iba a volver a sentarse cuando vio a su amiga de pelo rubio acercarse a él.

-De eso nada, ahora que hemos conseguido que cantes deberás de cantar algo conmigo-el chico dio un bufido-Animemos esto-le susurró al oído, y entonces entendió.

-Quiero montarme en tu velero, ponerte yo el sombrero, y hacernos eso, Ay, ay, ay-empezó Marina.

Marcus no tardo en entender lo que ella le había dicho, esa canción había sido una de las del verano anterior. Cuando oyó la música de ritmo latino cogió a la chica y empezó a bailar con ella, dejando a la mitad de los presentes alucinando.

-¿Qué demonios están cantado?-preguntó Isabela-Lo primero que han dicho no tiene sentido.

-Una radio bajo el sol-el chico parecía haberse animado-se esta oyendo mi canción-Y me sube la marea-aquí ambos hicieron gestos un poco lascivos.

-Siento ganas de bailar-continuo ella-esto no puede parar. ¡Sube y sube la marea!-las manos de Marcus volaban por la cintura de la chica hacia........¡hacia arriba!.

-No me puedo creer lo que están catando-William se llevó una mano a la cara-¡Acaso están locos!.

-Mi cuerpo lo pide, tu no te decides, juguemos un rato a no pensar-ambos se acercaron al resto de sus compañeros-Mi cuerpo te llama desnudo en el agua, juguemos, tu me pillas yo te pillo te voy a atrapar-Ambos no podían aguantarse la risa de las caras de todos, tal vez se estaban pasando con los movimientos de cadera, pero era tan divertido-Quiero, montarme en tu velero-ambos hicieron un movimiento de caderas demasiado fuerte y que relataba el contenido de la canción-ponerte yo el sombrero-Marcus se quitó el suyo propio y se lo puso a su compañera en la cabeza-Y hacernos eso, ay, ay, ay, ay.

-No estarán hablando sobre......-todos se rieron al ver la cara roja de Sakura.

-Bueno, no directamente-le sonrió Gloria-la verdad es que la letra habla de veleros, aunque no dice nada acerca de los mástiles-la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica fue suficiente.

Ahí todos profirieron una larga risa, mientras que empezaban a animarse.

-Son tus curvas mi pasión-el sueco se acercó hasta Zaira y la levantó para ver si se animaba a bailar con él-eres toda mi obsesión-la chica estaba un poco roja, pero al final se animo a dar unos pasos de baile con el chico-¡Y me sube la marea!-con un gesto de mano indicó que apartasen todo de la mesa.

-Siento fuego en mi interior-justo, Marina de un salto se había puesto encima de la mesa utilizándola de podium improvisado, le extendió la mano a Nahuel, quien la cogió con entusiasmo y subió con ella-un volcán mi corazón-y con movimientos que cada vez le daban más vergüenza a Sakura bailaron-Sube y sube la marea.

Nadie sabía como terminaría aquello al final.

-Mi cuerpo lo pide, tu no te decides, juguemos un rato a no pensar-cada uno de los que estaban de pie tomaron a otra de las personas, para ver si se animaban a bailar un poco-mi cuerpo te llama desnudo en el agua, tu me pillas yo te pillo te voy a atrapar.

¡Oh, no! Sakura entró en pánico cuando Marcus se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y la levantó, estaba bailando de una forma demasiado sensual el chico, casi se desmaya.

Así continuo todo por un rato, tal vez a partir de ahí todo se torno un poco más divertido.

**********************************************************************

-Vaya-una persona de pelo negro y ojos grises miraba a través de lo que parecía un espejo-parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien-sonrió con malicia.

Se levantó del sofá estilo Luis XIV en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió con paso lento hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde había un maniquí con un vestido azul de seda.

-No eras así Mar-miro fijamente al espejo-Pero no importa, te devolveré de nuevo a los tiempos antiguos-sonrió maléficamente mientras se tocaba en la herida que le habían hecho en la última batalla-Sin embargo no tengo todos mis poderes conmigo, así no hay forma de vencerte.

Recorrió con suavidad el vestido, las finas tiras de los hombros, la parte del pecho, bordada en hilo plateado, la cintura, en la cual se abría de par en par por los lados para dejar al descubierto parte del abdomen, el tacto como agua de la tela de la falda. Era el tipo exacto de vestido que le iba a ella.

Necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos ya. Aunque no fuese ella, aunque fuese un simple reflejo. Pero en esos momentos él tenía en otras cosas que pensar, capturar a la maestra de las cartas y a Phillippo, tal vez si lograse capturar a alguien que la llevase para él.

Decidió mirar un rato más al grupo, tal vez en algún momento le surgiese una idea.

*******************************************************************************

El día tocaba a su fin y los chicos se habían separado para poder comprarle ellos ahora algo a Eriol y tener un poco más de privacidad. Según la misma reencarnación de Clow no querían importunar a las chicas con sus temas triviales de mujeres, coches y fútbol.

-La verdad es que se me hace muy raro estar sin ellos-suspiro Sheresade quien estaba empezando a tomar lugar en la terraza de una heladería.

-Bueno, es normal que de vez en cuando les guste estar a ellos solos, al igual que nos gusta a nosotras-sonrió Zaira.

-De todos modos me fastidia que no hayan pensado en nosotras-Dafne tomó la hoja que tenía delante, que resultaba ser la lista para los pedidos-Seguro que ahora se están dedicando a  mirar a chicas y a echarles piropos por el centro comercial.

-Te mueres de celos-le sonrió Jessy-De Nahuel me lo creo pero de Phillippo no, desde luego se le ve un chico muy formal y muy serio.

-Cuando le da la gana-Gloria afirmó con la cabeza-Cuando no se comporta como el típico hermano mayor insoportable que no deja de fastidiarte-la chica dio un bufido y todas rieron.

-Yo lo encuentro un chico simpático y amable-afirmó Sakura-Aunque muy frío cuando se trata de hacer bien su trabajo-la chica de ojos verdes estaba recordando como manejo a su hermano y este atacó a Yue y Nakuru.

-Ahora, pensándolo bien-comenzó a relatar Isabella-pienso en todo el daño que nos hemos podido causar entre nosotros mismos. Y la verdad me cuesta confiar en vosotros de la noche a la mañana-todas la miraron extrañadas-Pero supongo que debemos de hacerlo si no queremos que todo lo que conocemos hoy cambie-termino con una sonrisa.

-Yo te pido públicamente disculpas Sakura-se puso de pie solemne Gloria, acercándose a la maestra de las cartas-No era mi intención deshaceros como pareja a ti y a Shaoran, pero era mi trabajo.

-Disculpas aceptadas desde hace ya mucho tiempo-le sonrió, mientras esta se volvía a sentar.

-Estas muy callada, Tomoyo-le dijo Sheresade con una sonrisa-No has hablado casi en todo el día, estas como ausente.

-No me pasa nada-afirmó ella, quien se sentía incomodada por todas las miradas que tenía encima-Es solo.........

-Es por un chico-sonrió Gloria clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella-y todas sabemos quien........

-¿Qué van a pedir señoritas?-se había acercado el camarero para pedir la nota.

¡Y vaya camarero!. Con el pelo totalmente negro, levantado de punta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dientes en fila totalmente blancos, una expresión de alegría en el rostro. La camisa azul que llevaba se le entallaba en los lugares precisos haciendo que la musculatura se marcase más en los pectorales y si bajabas hacia abajo te encontrabas con unos pantalones negros con raya bien marcada.

-Esto.........-comenzó hablando Dafne, la que estaba totalmente shockedada.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el chico al mirar a Marina-¡Tu eres Marina Martínez.....-la chica se levantó y le tapo la boca.

Todas en la mesa se quedaron mirando la escena. ¿Desde cuando su amiga era tan conocida?. Pero si en todo el día no habían tenido ningún contratiempo, nadie parecía conocerla y la prensa estaba muy lejos de verla, porque Phillippo tenía sus contactos.

-Perdona-dijo el desconocido cuando ella quito su mano-Pero es que me extraña ver a una empresaria tan importante como tu sin guardaespaldas.

La chica se sonrojó de arriba abajo. ¿Empresaria importante, ella?.

-Nosotras le hacemos de guardaespaldas, no te preocupes-le dirigió una sonrisa fría Isabela.

-Bueno-el chico miro de nuevo a la española quien se había sentado-¿No me reconoces?-preguntó.

-Espera.........-empezó a pensar quien era. ¡Claro! Lo había visto hacia un mes más o menos-Ronan, el modelo que posara para Modas LB en el catálogo de verano.

-¡Exacto!-sonrió al ver que si se acordaba-Bueno, soy uno de los modelos-de repente notó como una mirada desde dentro le perforaba la nuca-Me decís el pedido, sino mi jefe se va a enfadar.

-¿Y como es que un chico como tu trabaja aquí?-preguntó Gloria curiosa.

-Soy estudiante universitario-sonrió mientras iba apuntando lo que querían las chicas-Pero mi padre nos abandono hace unos tres años-el chico hablaba sin perder la sonrisa-en mi casa se puede subsistir con el sueldo de mi madre, pero los gastos universitarios me los tengo que pagar yo, y todavía no me llega con el sueldo que pagan por ser modelo-ahí la cara de Marina se contrajo-No, en tu empresa pagáis muy bien, pero solo lo hago como hobbie-entonces repaso el pedido con la mirada-Bueno, en cinco minutos os lo traigo-y se marchó de la mesa.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Jessy-Que pedazo de trasero, señores.

Y todas sin ningún disimulo miraron hacía donde en ese momento iba el chico de espaldas a ellas. Este se dio cuenta y se giro para averiguar de quien venía aquella mirada acosadora. Todas al verse descubiertas se pusieron en pose de niñas buenas. Miro de nuevo antes de entrar dentro del establecimiento negando con la cabeza. Una vez vieron que no estaba se largaron las 9 a reír.

-Si tienes más amigos como esos-Tomoyo comenzó a decir entre risas-Yo me pido uno.

-Deja paso a las solteras primero-le sonrió Gloria.

-¡Ay! Venga, ya vale que vuelve-empezó a sonreír nerviosa Sakura.

-Aquí tenéis vuestro pedido-y dejo una de las dos bandejas que llevaba en la mesa, mientras con la otra repartía los pasteles, los refrescos, los helados y algún que otro té-Buen provecho-y diciendo esto miro a Marina-Espero que nos veamos.

-Bueno, estaré el día de las fotos-le sonrió.

-¡Adiós culo bonito!-le grito Jessy mientras se iba, el chico se giro y dio una larga carcajada mientras seguía con su trabajo-Creo que me ha entendido-las chicas imitaron al chico y se lanzaron a reir de nuevo.

-¡Ay! Que risa-comenzó a tranquilizarse Dafne, quien pronto vio su helado y comenzó a rendirle buena cuenta-Marina, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-Si no tiene que ver con el número telefónico de Ronan si-Gloria la miro ceñuda-Es que lo tengo en la oficina-y partió un trozo de tarta de chocolate que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué tu y Marcus lleváis el mismo anillo, en el mismo dedo, de la misma mano?-la rubia casi se atraganta con el contenido de su boca.

-¿Queee?-preguntó Sakura, quien miro la alianza de plata de la mano derecha-No me había fijado nunca, ¿y tu Tomoyo?.

-Tampoco, pensaba que era un anillo más-todas miraban expectantes a la chica para que respondiese.

-Es obvio que tu y Marcus tenéis una relación un tanto especial-la pelirroja del grupo se llevo la taza a la boca, y cuando la retiro continuo-pero según los dos no estáis saliendo ni sois novios-puso cara de circunstancias-¿Qué alguien me lo explique?.

-Ambos llevamos una alianza porque es el sello de un juramento-dijo totalmente sonrojada-Pero no me pidáis que os diga que juramento es porque me da mucha vergüenza-y la chica se sonrojó.

-Seguro que ese juramento tiene que ver con la entrega de tu virginidad-ahora todas se atragantaron al oír las palabras de Zaira.

-No lo creo, si Marina es todavía pura no es porque Marcus lo haya querido-trató de explicar Jessy-Porque por él ya haría mucho tiempo que.........-la chica de rizos miro a Isabela que le hacía señas para que mirase atrás, cuando se giro-Hola Marcus-y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Haría mucho tiempo que que....?-el chico le sonrió maliciosamente-La frase no continua como tu piensas-de repente se dio aires-Además de que ella tampoco es un angelito precisamente.

-Ya claro-estampó las manos contra la mesa la chica de ojos marrones-Yo soy la que robo besos y la que fuerza a otras cosas, ¿no Marc?.

-No tu eres la que no da respuestas ni es coherente, la que no se entiende a si misma-todos miraban de un lado a otro-y que juega con todos los tíos y que coquetea con ellos.

-¿Me estas llamando zorra?-le preguntó con una gran vena hinchada.

-No, las niñas violentas como tu que conocen a un niño y le estampan un violín no creo que puedan ser eso-el chico no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Claro, sobretodo si el niño va con buenas intenciones y con una sonrisa en los labios-le dijo sarcásticamente ella-Bien, por una vez nuestra discusión no terminara en una habitación-sacó de su bolso un fajo de billetes, los estampó contra la mesa y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Marina!-detrás de ella a todo correr la persiguió William.

-Te has pasado Marcus-afirmó Eriol.

-Ya lo se-de repente se llevo las manos a la cabeza-¡Mierda! Ahora vuelvo-y salió en la misma dirección que ellos-Iros a Tomoeda, nosotros ya volveremos.

******************************************************************************************

-Creo que la situación se ha puesto interesante-miro intensamente al espejo-ya se que es lo que voy a hacer-una risa maléfica se oyó por toda la sala-Creo que los celos son el mejor aliado, especialmente si el hombre esta dolido-de repente chascó los dedos y ya se encontraba por encima de las nubes, flotando y mirando a su presa-Me vas a servir de mucho Marcus Hedger.

******************************************************************************************

Corría y corría. ¿Por qué huía? Por primera vez su mente no le daba respuesta. Siempre se había pensado que tenía todo claro, entonces, ¿por qué aquello le hacía daño?. No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Notó algo húmedo en sus mejillas. No. No debía de llorar, era una discusión como otras. ¡Alto! Y sin saber porque paro su carrera desbocada.

Decidido sentarse en un banco que había cerca y al hacerlo, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos. A ver si de esta forma podía dejar sus pensamientos en claro. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando noto una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Marcus, déjame en paz!-grito girándose y dando un tremendo puñetazo a la persona.-¿William?-abrió mucho los ojos.

-Y yo que estaba preocupado por si te pasaba algo-sonrió el chico sujetándose el mentón.

-Lo siento-de repente ella giro la cara para que no notase que había estado llorando.

-¿Ya has vuelto a llorar?-la chica negó con la cabeza y se giro sonriente, cuando vio a su compañero con los brazos abiertos-Creo que necesitas un abrazo.

La chica no se negó y se lanzo en los brazos del estadounidense llorando, sin saber que esa escena era observada desde la lejanía por un chico de pelo rubio, el cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Decidió acercarse para ver de lo que hablaban y aparecer justo en el momento exacto.

-¿Por qué Will?¿Por qué me duele lo que me dice?-comenzó la chica entre sollozos-Jamás me ha molestado, pero desde un tiempo hasta aquí todo lo que hace o me dice me molesta-la chica se separó de él con los ojos húmedos-No lo entiendo, de verdad.¡No lo entiendo!-se separó del chico y se sentó en el banco de nuevo.

-Si he de serte sincero, creo que yo si que lo entiendo-la chica miro hacia él con cara extrañada-Duele que te rechacen una y otra vez, y tu-la señaló con el dedo índice-no eres muy suave al hacerlo, lo haces como burlándote de los chicos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó ella.

-Te recuerdo que a mi también me rechazaste-entonces volvieron las imágenes a la mente de ambos-Se que me rechazaste con una sonrisa-él se acercó y se quedo de cuclillas justo delante de ella tomándole ambas manos-y que lo hiciste porque en ese y en todos los momentos solo has tenido una persona en tu cabeza-le retiro un poco el pelo de la cara, dejando su mano ahora en la mejilla-Yo ya le he dejado el camino libre, pero.....-y la voz comenzó a bajar hasta ser solo un murmullo.

-William, ¿que estas haciendo?-se preguntó Marcus desde lo cerca que estaba, cuando ya no podía oír lo que decían, además no le gustaba para nada la proximidad de sus rostros.

-Pero aunque sea solo por esta vez-continuo el estadounidense-déjame ver si es solo amistad lo que siento.

Y cerro la distancia que quedaba entre los labios de ambos, provocando así un beso tal vez un poco deseado por ambos. Él por curiosidad y ella por ponerse a prueba. Pero a uno metros un chico comenzó una carrera hacia un lugar más alejado, la sangre le hervía en la venas.

Cuando ambos se separaron ella se quedó mirándolo.

-No he sentido nada-afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo ya se que no estoy enamorado de ti-la chica lo abrazó muy fuerte-Ahora ya si que le puedo dejar el camino libre. Quiero que seáis felices- de repente la chica se separó y lo miro con tristeza-¿Que ocultas Marina?

La chica tan solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle lo mismo que a Sakura aquella noche en su casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo el grupo se había dividido al llegar a Tomoeda. 

Eriol se había ofrecido para acompañar a Tomoyo, que aunque vivía cerca de él no le hacía gracia dejarla sola a aquellas horas. Ambos caminaban en silencio, un silencio poco usual en ellos.

-Has estado muy callada el día de hoy-le dijo él mientras paraba en seco y se quedaba justo delante de ella-¿Por qué?.

-Siempre queriendo saberlo todo-el chico de lentes le sonrió-Me siento fuera de lugar-le confesó la chica-Creo que más que ayudar molesto.

-No molestas-el chico le puso una mano en su hombro-jamás has molestado y no vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora-el iba a empezar a caminar de nuevo.

-Eriol, espera-él se giro con una sonrisa-Esto es para ti-sacó algo de su bolso.

-Gracias-le volvió a sonreír-¿Puedo abrirlo?-le preguntó, la chica solo asintió.

Desenvolvió el paquete y vio un suéter de lana negra fina, perfecto para aquella época. Juraría que estaba hecho a mano.

-Lo he hecho yo, si es lo que te estás preguntando-la chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero gracias a la oscuridad que daba el ocaso no se notaba-Lo encontré ya hace unas semanas junto con tus cartas, y a pesar de que en esos momentos te odiaba no sabía porque tenía que continuarlo.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, bajo su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la chica de ojos azules casi le diese algo.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho.

-¿Has abierto ya el paquete que te dio Marina?-le preguntó para tratar de calmarse y desviar la conversación.

-No, pero eso me recuerda que lo voy a abrir ahora-el chico metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y saco la caja.

-Pero, te dijo que lo hicieses tu solo-le dijo la chica mientras que él ya había retirado el papel-No deberías de abrirlo delante mío.

-Yo confío en ti y con eso basta-se dio cuenta que era una caja de joyería.

 A Marina le encantaba regalar joyas, seguro que era una esclava o en su defecto un cordón de oro, según ella quedaría más bonita ahí la llave. Decidió abrirla, y lo que vieron dejo a ambos mudos, lo primero una nota muy corta.

"Las promesas se pueden sellar de muchas formas, un beso, un abrazo, un apretón de manos, pero la gran mayoría de estas se olvidan. Dos alianzas son el sello no solo de una promesa, sino de un pacto, este es mi regalo Eriol, yo no seré feliz, pero quiero que tu si que lo seas. Sella una promesa, pero no como Clow sino como Eriol, es lo último que te pido"

El chico retiro la nota y bajo de esta habían dos anillos, uno más grande que el otro. Realizados en platino y oro amarillo, este último realizaba la forma del circulo mágico de Clow.

-Esto debe de ser carísimo-afirmó Tomoyo mientras tomaba el más pequeño de los dos anillos-Es precioso-lo admiraba sujetándolo con dos dedos y poniéndolo a la luz de los poco rayos de sol que quedaban-Pero no entiendo lo de, yo no seré feliz y esto es lo último que te pido-la chica se extraño al ver que el ingles no le contestaba.

Cuando se giro lo vio que le miraba como si estuviese atravesándole el alma.

La chica le tomó la mano y fue cuando él reacciono, sobretodo cuando notó que en su mano ella le había dejado el pequeño anillo.

-Debes de dárselo a alguien que realmente te importe-y la chica le sonrió mientras reiniciaba de nuevo el camino hacía su casa.

Él sonrió y la siguió, admirando los dedos de la chica, largos y finos, en los cuales quedaría perfecto el anillo.

******************************************************************************************

-¿Cómo se a atrevido a hacerme esto?-Marcus iba caminando hacia su casa de Tomoeda enfadado como nunca, tanto que hasta hablaba solo-Ten amigos para esto, para que te den puñaladas por la espalda-la calle estaba inusualmente vacía-Por lo menos me podría haber advertido de que me iba a destrozar el corazón-le hervía la sangre, dio un puñetazo contra la pared más cercana, tan fuerte que hasta se hizo sangre-¡Me duele amarla! Debo de ser masoca.

-Pues más bien-una voz se oyó a su espalda.

El chico reacciono sacando la punta de flecha que colgaba de su cuello y en sus manos apareció su arco.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme hoy las pelotas, estoy muy enfadado-el chico se giro plantándole cara.

-¿Te crees que vas a poder conmi.....-cuando una flecha de hielo le paso por el lado Diagur se calló-Y se suponía que yo venía en son de paz.

-Que te den-afirmó el sueco con una sonrisa sarcástica-Tu jamás podrías venir en son de paz-y volvió a tensar otra flecha.

-Te venía a proponer un pacto-de repente vio como otra de las flechas del sueco se clavaba en su mano-¿Te crees que con esto vas a poder hacerme algo?-se la desclavó de la mano, que rápidamente se regeneró.

-Pacto, contigo, ni en broma-el chico opto por soltar el arco y tratar de hacer los conjuros con las manos.

-Vale, entonces, será a la fuerza-los ojos grises desprendieron un brillo rojo y Marcus se quedó estampado en la pared sin poder moverse-Tu, serás quien me traiga a Mar.

-No es Mar-le dijo él-es Marina.

-¡Uhm! Creo que tendremos que sacar lo peor de ti, eres celoso y estoy seguro de que dentro tuyo hay deseos muy pecaminosos-el chico de ojos grises hizo un movimiento y Marcus quedo inconsciente-En dos minutos serás Marcus Hedger, solo que su parte más oscura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?-le preguntó William en un cruce de caminos.

-No quiero desviarte de tu camino-le sonrió ella ya tomando el camino de vuelta-Gracias por todo.

-De nada-le sonrió él y con esto se separaron.

La chica llegó en menos de dos minutos a su casa, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta principal, metió las llaves en la cerradura. Y entonces notó algo en su hombro, una mano con un anillo.

-¡Marcus!-le grito ella, pero al mirarlo notó algo diferente-¿Estas bien, te noto raro?.

-No, no-le sonrió él-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si es sobre lo de esta tarde, no te preocupes-le sonrió ella-todo olvidado, reconozco que yo también me pase con los comentarios.

-Por lo menos lo admites-le sacó él la lengua-Pero no era sobre eso-la sonrisa de él se volvió irónica-No me gusta que te beses con otros, ¿sabes? , y menos en presencia mía.

-¿Nos viste?-preguntó la chica bastante asustada-No era lo que parecía-pero no tenía el porque dar explicaciones-Además, tu te has besado con otras delante mío y jamás te lo he reprochado.

-No quiero que nadie te bese-el chico la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas-Eres mía, lo entiendes, ¡mía!.

Hizo un poco de fuerza y la tumbó un poco, con una mano la cogió de la nuca y entonces junto sus labios bruscamente, con una fuerza inusitada. Ella trataba de poner resistencia, aquel beso no era como ninguno de los que le había dado antes, de repente empezó a sentirse cansada, y eso era porque el chico estaba haciendo un conjuro y su mano brillaba, finalmente ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Mía y de nadie más-susurró cerca de su oído a la vez que desaparecían.

Instantes después se abría la puerta de la casa.

-Juraría que había oído ruidos-Touya Kinomoto se quedó mirando el porche, cuando de repente se percato de las llaves colgadas en la cerradura.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí?-le preguntó Hikari, cuando le enseño un llavero con forma de M-Son las llaves de Marina-de repente ambos se giraron, vieron como Isabela y Jessy bajaban las escaleras a todo trapo-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Diagur, su presencia estaba muy cerca-de repente Touya miro a ambas chicas.

-Llamar a todos los demás-murmuró el mayor de los Kinomoto-Creo que han raptado a Marina.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, vaya-exclamó desde la oscuridad Diagur, mientras veía como el chico rubio llevaba a Marina en brazos-Veo que eres bueno en tu trabajo.

-Esta tan bonita dormida-la apretó más contra su pecho.

-Ahora damela, debo de hacer que vuelva a ser Mar-el hombre extendió sus brazos esperando que el chico le diese a la chica que estaba desmayada.

-Para que vuelva a ser Mar necesitas tu antiguo poder, y sin las llaves no podrás hacerlo-sonrió sarcásticamente el chico-Ahora es Marina y mientras sea ella no quiero que nadie la toque-el chico de ojos grises se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿Qué sugieres?-le preguntó-¡Quiero a Mar y la quiero ya!-exclamó el hombre.

-Si no quieres que la mate-de repente puso en el cuello de la chica una daga.

-No te atreverás-le afirmó el hombre.

-Claro que si, yo iría detrás de ella-sonrió malicioso el chico-Haremos las cosas a mi manera.

Notas de la autora; A petición de varias personas capítulo 16. Lo que me ha costado de hacer este, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo plantearlo, pero en fin aquí esta. Este es el primero de los últimos capítulos, a partir de ahora la acción será mucho más rápida y cuando os queráis dar cuenta esto se habrá acabado.

No tengo nada que comentar respecto a este capítulo, opino que los que tenéis que dar vuestra opinión sois vosotros y no yo. Solo aviso una cosa, el rating del próximo capítulo va a subir a R, la razón, bueno, digamos que la nueva actitud de Marcus tiene mucho que ver (Lapislázuli esta feliz, me encanta esa escena del próximo cap).

Ahora aclaraciones, las canciones utilizadas son; Super Trooper de ABBA, como bien dicen los personajes, Toki ni wa, es un opening o un ending de Utena y la otra es Carta anónima de Andy y Lucas, el trocito que canta Marina al principio es de la canción El hombre del piano, de Ana Belén.

*Las Morning Musume son un grupo de idols japonesas, surgieron de un programa de la televisión japonesa, algo así como aquí en España Operación Triunfo, lo único que allí las idols obtienen un éxito abrumador. Este grupo ha ido variando de componentes conforme pasaban los años, todavía siguen siendo un grupo de éxito.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo del mes, espero que os haya gustado y que leaís mi nuevo proyecto, el tesoro de los dioses.

Si te ha gustado el capítulo, deja Review y sino también.

Besos.

Lapislázuli.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	19. Capitulo Bonus El espiritu de la navidad

**Capitulo Bonus; El espíritu de la navidad.**

La casa estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol del mediodía, la vida les sonreía después de haber pasado unos años bastante difíciles. La mujer suspiró y de su boca salió vaho que demostraba que aquel año no estaba siendo muy cálido. Miro hacia el camino que llegaba hasta la casa.

De repente unos pasos cortos y rápidos se oyeron, y entonces la mujer sonrió de lado a lado, de repente una niña vestida con una falda roja, con una franja blanca y otra negra en el borde, delantal negro de flores, camisa blanca, chaleco rojo a conjunto con la falda y pañuelo negro y blanco en la cabeza y en su mano un maletín de un violín apareció corriendo por el camino.

-¡Mamá!-grito la niña e inmediatamente se tiro encima de ella-Me lo he pasado muy bien, todo ha salido muy bien, el Belén, los villancicos, incluso han venido unos señores vestidos de reyes, subidos en caballos, ha sido muy divertido.

-¡Marina!-apareció una chica de 17 años por la puerta, la niña puso gesto de susto-No te vuelvas a escapar de mi mano.

-¿Y que tenía que esperar a que tu y Nico os terminaseis de besar?-preguntó la niña con cara de malicia-No, quería contarle a mamá lo que había hecho.

-Pero si es lo mismo que hacéis todos los años-rodó la mayor los ojos.

-También tu estabas haciendo lo mismo que todos los días haces con Nico-se encogió la niña de hombros-y no por eso te he impedido que continuases.

La mujer empezó a reírse, ahí tenía a sus dos hijas, la mayor de 17 años y la menor de 10, sin duda alguna cada cual más despierta.

-¿Y como salió ese solo de violín?-preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!-la niña parecía más contenta que de costumbre-En vez de interpretar el Adeste fideles lo cambie por otra, obvio que la gente le gustó más, esa canción es muy bonita, pero no creo que sea lo mejor para un grupo de niños que tienen 5 años, así que la cambie por Campana sobre campana-la niña empezó a reírse cuando vio a su madre rodar los ojos-Pero tenía la complicidad de todo el coro.

-Realmente no se a quien has salido-su madre la volvió a mirar y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Marina!-se oyó un grito desde la puerta-¿Te vienes a jugar?-un niño con el pelo negro y peinado con la raya al lado sonreía con sus ojos azules traviesos.

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó la niña.

-En una hora aquí para quitarte esa ropa y para comer-miro a el niño-Isma, ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna gamberrada.

-Le juro solemnemente-comenzó a recitar el niño poniendo la mano derecha sobre el pecho-que no haremos.....-vio a su amiga acercarse la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr-¡NADA BUENO!.

La mujer se quedó en la puerta negando con la cabeza, mientras que su hija mayor la miraba sonriendo.

-Son una pareja de lo más cómica, ¿no crees?-preguntó Alexia.

-Son dos buenos amigos, la verdad es que si Marina supiese a quien se va a encontrar en un rato no hubiese ido jamás con Ismael-la mujer comenzó a reírse.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tus invitados para la noche del 31 son quien yo me imagino?-al ver la afirmación de su madre comenzaron ambas a reírse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambos niños habían salido disparados calle hacia abajo y estaban llegando a la casa del chico riéndose a  carcajadas.

-Cada vez que haces eso mi madre se enfada conmigo-pero la chica tenía una sonrisa en los labios-porque sabe que hemos hecho alguna broma.

-Bueno, en realidad hoy no quiero que hagamos travesuras, lo que quiero es hablar contigo-cogió las manos de la niña-necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?-le preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Es que viene mi primo desde Estocolmo y bueno-se rascó la cabeza-él es bastante serio y no soporta que nadie gaste bromas.

-En definitiva, es el perfecto aburrido-la niña de un soplo retiro un trozo de pelo de sus ojos, este se había escapado del amarre de su pañuelo de pastora-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?.

-Que me ayudes a que mantenga la boca cerrada-ambos sonrieron de forma traviesa.

De repente un coche de color azul oscuro metalizado paso por su lado, era un Mercedes grande, el cual entró en la propiedad de su amigo.

-Y mira-sonrió él cuando vio como entraba aquel vehículo-justo acaban de llegar.

La tomó de la mano y comenzó a tironearla al interior de la casa, la niña no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pasaron por en medio del pequeño jardín delantero de casa de su amigo y vio como un hombre de cabello rubio descendía del auto, la chiquilla presentía que lo conocía, ¿de que?, no estaba segura.

-Espera, que el muy cobarde ya se ha metido dentro de la casa-Ismael soltó la mano de la niña y subió las escaleras de las entrada.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa el hombre rubio de antes-Veo que estas muy guapa con el vestido de pastora.

-Hola-le respondió ella quedándose un poco extrañada respecto al comportamiento del hombre-Gracias, creo.

Los ojos marrones le sonrieron y entró dentro de la casa cargado con dos maletas grandes.

-Hola Ismael-saludo a su sobrino cuando lo vio salir.

El niño tironeaba algo o alguien, cuando segundos después vio la manga de un jersey de lana marrón, supo que era alguien, lo siguiente que vio fue una cabeza de pelo rubio platino, pero la cara del chico no se mostraba, pero su aura.

-Mira él es mi primo, al cual tendremos que cuidar-sonrió el niño de pelo negro.

El chico recién llegado levantó la cabeza para replicar y entonces vio como dos ojos marrones lo miraban muy abiertos. Se fijo bien y los suyos se abrieron de la misma forma.

-¡TU!-gritaron los dos a la vez-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?-otra vez murmuraron la misma frase-PERDONA PERO..............

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntó extrañado el otro niño.

-Claro-respondió un muy enfadado Marcus a su primo-Esta loca me estampó un violín en la cabeza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se burló su primo sin contemplaciones-¿Así que tu fuiste el pringado que se llevo el violinazo?-el niño no paraba de burlarse.

-Clarooooo-comenzó ella sarcástica-Échame la culpa a mi, que tu no hiciste nada.

-¡Me rompiste la corbata!.

-¡Y tu mi vestido!

-Pero yo no te deje inconsciente.

-Acaso tenía otra solución si estabas tirado encima mío, como un, como un.......-la niña se paró a pensar-como un perro en celo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-una mujer de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules entró en escena-¡Oh pero si es Marina!-la mujer se acercó y le dio dos sonoros besos-Que bonita con el vestido de pastora-la mujer la tomó de las manos y la hizo girarse-Michael, ¿has visto quien esta fuera?.

-Si-el hombre apareció por la puerta-pero ella no sabía quien era yo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa-dijo rápidamente la niña-mi madre me espera para comer y no puedo ir todo el rato con este vestido, además tengo que hacer cosas.

-Te llamo luego-le dijo Ismael cuando la vio salir a la carrera. Miro a su primo con una sonrisa pícara-Me alegra saber que no eres un niño de hielo.

-¿Quieres decir?-preguntó el rubio mirándole con indiferencia.

-Bueno,-se encogió de hombros- jamás te había visto con las mejillas rojas y hace un momento las tenías de ese color.

-¡Eso es mentira!-le grito mientras se metía en la casa.

-A Marc le gusta Marina, a Marc le gusta Marina-comenzó a cantar mientras corría por su vida, ya que su primo lo perseguía sin muy buenas intenciones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos días después el día 28 de diciembre tres niños paseaban por la playa comentando lo que habían hecho durante los días anteriores.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Ismael a la chica que iba con ellos-Te llame unas 10 veces pero no me cogíais el teléfono.

-Pasamos unos días en el pueblo-la niña que llevaba un gorro blanco se reía-Si lo sabes de sobra que siempre paso hasta el 27 allí-de repente se aproximó a él y le susurró en voz baja-¿Mucho trabajo con tu primo?.

El niño miro hacia detrás, donde el niño rubio caminaba solo y mirando todo el rato hacia el horizonte, donde se unían la tierra y el mar, con la mirada perdida. Marina frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso aquel niño no era capaz de comportarse como el niño que era?.

Se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda con un solo grito.

-¡Tu la llevas!-y comenzó a correr.

Marcus pareció entenderlo rápido y salió tras de ella y de su primo, quienes se reían al ver que al fin y al cabo si que era un niño.

-Creo que le voy a gastar una broma-Ismael dio la vuelta  y su primo lo toco.

-Ahora la lleva Isma-y comenzó a correr con la niña detrás.

Iban por el borde de la playa, muy cerca del agua. De repente Isma sonrió un poco y murmuró algo en voz baja. Cuando de repente un tronco se elevó justo delante del rubio, pero este no se dio cuenta, se iba a chocar. La niña reaccionó rápido y le dio un empujón lanzándolo al agua.

-¿¡Que te crees que haces!?-le grito saliendo completamente empapado.

-Yo....-comenzó a balbucear ella-......el tronco....

-No digas tonterías-el niño empezó a tiritar-Esto es una venganza, pues no juegues conmigo porque terminaras mal.

Marcus comenzó a correr hacia casa de sus tíos antes de que pudiese coger un resfriado.

Mientras Ismael estaba totalmente en el suelo riéndose porque la broma había salido mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-le preguntó la niña-Podrías haberlo matado.

-Vamos Marina, no fue tan malo, además le salvaste de que se pegase contra el tronco, aunque con consecuencias inesperadas-el niño volvió a reírse de nuevo-Es que su cara ha sido muy cómica.

-Bueno-comenzó ella a reírse también-eso es cierto.

Solo quedaron dos niños riéndose en la playa lo que no sabían eran las posibles consecuencias de aquella broma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

31 de diciembre, el día de fin de año, la noche mágica de fin de año. Amigos, fiestas, excesos, bebida, cambio de año, eso era lo que significaba.

Marina miraba alegremente el vestido que usaría esa noche, especialmente creado para ella. No era muy especial, era simple, totalmente liso y largo hasta los pies, realizado en seda roja y con una cinta dorada en la cintura. Se lo habían enviado desde Hong Kong, lugar donde estaba su tía abuela Charlotte pasando estos días.

-Guau, guau-ladró un cachorro de San bernardo en los pues de la niña.

-Hola Hermes-sonrió la niña, quien en seguida le dedico una carantoña y comenzó a hablar al perro-Mira, ese vestido es el que voy a llevar esta noche, ¿ a que es bonito?-el perro solo se lanzó a morderle la mano con la que señalaba el vestido-Odio que te salgan los dientes-murmuró la niña mientras salía de la habitación con el perro en brazos y mordiéndole la mano.

Unos ojos azules salieron de la habitación de al lado y la boca de la personita se curvo en una sonrisa cínica. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó unas tijeras. Era la hora de la venganza, rompería el vestido y esa noche ella no podría asistir a la fiesta.

Una hora más tarde Marina estaba en el jardín de la casa, jugando a colgarse en los árboles con Ismael, cuando vio llegar a Hermes corriendo y con la lengua fuera, vamos como cualquier perro, la niña saltó para jugar con él. Cuando se fijo bien se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo alrededor del cuello, una cinta dorada de seda.

La mente de la niña rubia de alarmó y comenzó a correr por el jardín hasta llegar a la casa, tenía un mal presentimiento. Subió las escaleras de forma apresurada y entonces lo vio, totalmente roto, su vestido, estaba hecho pedazos.

Un grito se oyó en toda la casa y entonces Ariadna y Rose que estaban preparando parte de la cena salieron a ver que pasaba. Cuando subieron a la habitación de la niña la vieron llorando con trozos del vestido en sus manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó la madre de la chiquilla en cuestión.

-Mi vestido,........ hecho pedazos-lagrimeaba ella.

-¡Hermes perro malo!-lo riño Rose-Era un vestido tan bonito, pero tienes que entender que los cachorros son así.

-No ha sido Hermes-la niña se giro lentamente cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta a los dos primos.

Ismael tenía un gesto de sorpresa en su cara y la boca muy abierta, mientras que Marcus sonreía y le enseño por un lado las tijeras.

-¡Ha sido Marcus!.

Dicho y hecho, se lanzó contra el chico, quien comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente para que no lo alcanzase.

-¡Te mataré juro que te matare!-la niña tenía la cara contraída por la rabia y empapada de lágrimas.

-Por tu culpa yo he tenido fiebre y me he perdido la mitad de las vacaciones.

El niño termino de bajar las escaleras y trató de escapar corriendo, pero ella saltó la barandilla que impedía que cayeses al rellano y se tiro encima de él. Ahí empezó una pelea muy parecida a la que habían tenido en su primer encuentro, solo que esta vez ella estaba encima de él. Trató de arañarle, de pegarle puñetazos de hacerle el mayor daño posible. Él tan solo se defendía como podía, evitando los golpes.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-le reprochaba mientras de los ojos marrones salían lágrimas.

-¡Marina para!-le grito su madre, pero la niña hizo caso omiso y seguía pegándole.

En ese momento dos hombres entraron por la puerta, que al verse la escena solo tuvieron una reacción. Luis tomó a la menor de sus hijas y la levantó en vilo. Así Marcus pudo levantarse pero él parecía querer continuar la pelea, porque se encaró hacia ella, pero su padre lo tomó de los brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Michael mientras trataba de calmar a Marcus.

-Tu hijo me ha roto el vestido-bramó Marina mientras trataba de liberarse del amarre de su padre.

-Tu me tiraste al mar-él hacia algo parecido.

-Empezaste tu aquel día, eres un bruto.

-¿Quieres pelea?.

Los cuatro padres se miraron sorprendidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta se cerró con un gran portazo y se oyó como el clic de las llaves les impediría salir.

-Ahí los dos hasta que seáis buenos amigos-se oyó una voz desde fuera.

-¿Crees que funcionara?-pregunto Rose a Luis.

-Si no funciona esto nada lo hará-le respondió mientras se alejaban de la sala de música.

Mientras en su interior dos niños estaban sentados en los sofás, solamente alumbrados por la luz de cuatro candelabros eléctricos, se miraban con recelo.

-Que forma más fantástica de pasar el fin de año-dijo el como si no hubiese nadie allí-especialmente encerrado con una loca que lo único que hace es querer matarme.

-Claro-dijo ella en el mismo tono-yo también pensaba en esto, encerrado con un sueco más frío que el hielo y en la habitación más alejada de la casa, sin televisión ni comida............¡comida!-exclamó ella al ver que en una mesita cercana habían puesto unas bandejas.

-¿Acaso pensabas que nos iban a matar de hambre?-preguntó él sarcástico.

Ella solo se limitó a levantar las tapas que tenían las bandejas, por lo menos disfrutaría de la cena que habían preparado.

-Si la compañía no es buena seguro que seme atraganta-le respondió ella sarcástica mientras acercaba una silla, lo miro-¿No vas a comer?.

Entonces vio como los ojos de él se abrían de par en par.

-Si, claro-el niño hizo lo mismo y empezó a comer.

El menú estaba basado principalmente en marisco, gambas a la plancha, mejillones al vapor, tellinas con limón, sepia..... y de segundo tenían un par de trozos de ternera al horno con salsa.

-Tu padre es un genio en esto de la cocina-Marcus pelaba las gambas con cuchillo y tenedor-No seas guarra-dijo al ver que su compañera lo hacía con las manos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo comerse las gambas con las manos?-preguntó ella mientras seguía con su trabajo de pelarlas-A mi eso de hacerlo con cuchillo y tenedor me parece una tontería-de repente se chupó los dedos.

-De este modo no te manchas-replicó él.

-Si tu lo dices-y ella señaló una mancha que tenía el muchacho en la camisa.

No paso mucho rato cuando los dos estaban sentados de nuevo en los sofás mirando las musarañas.

-Dime Marcus, ¿cómo es tu colegio en Estocolmo?.

-Bueno, digamos que es un sitio muy estricto, aunque no es mal lugar para estudiar.

-Ya veo-la niña suspiró-Yo la verdad es que no fui a un colegio grande hasta hace dos años-el niño la miro muy atento-Cuando me traslade aquí definitivamente, nadie quería jugar conmigo porque decían que era rara. Menos Isma todos me tenían miedo.

-A mi me lo siguen teniendo-el niño bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Pero todo cambio cuando empecé a hacer actividades extraescolares, entre en la banda de música del pueblo, empecé con clases de baile y de gimnasia, pero en un principio no tenía tiempo para ello-lo miro sonriente-Es que antes mi vida estaba dedicada por completo a aprender magia, lenguas, buenas maneras, música-levantó las piernas al sofá y las abrazó-Dime, ¿prácticas algún deporte?.

-Esgrima y tiro con arco.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes, al ver que afirmó exclamó un-¡Que guay! Me encanta el tiro con arco.

-Y tu que más haces, si es que se puede hacer algo más-sonrió él.

-Toco varios instrumentos, violín, piano, guitarra, arpa, canto, bailo, teatro...........

-¿Te das cuenta de que te han preparado para ser artista?.

-Aunque mi sueño era ser bailarina es algo que jamás podré cumplir-la niña le sonrió bajando las piernas del sofá-Cada uno tiene un destino marcado y el mío es tortuoso o eso parece-le dio una sonrisa cálida.

De repente Marcus le iba a replicar algo, pero ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los instrumentos, abrió la caja de una guitarra casi más grande que ella. Las manos pellizcaron las cuerdas y entonces las ajusto hasta tenerla bien afinada. Toco unos cuantos acordes que pronto se transformaron en una canción de aire flamenco.

-Para esto es para lo único que no me han educado

-¿Para tocar la guitarra española?. -Marcus se quedó extrañado mirándola.

-No, para improvisar-le sonrió de modo dulce-Si te das cuenta siempre hacemos lo mismo, dormir, levantarnos, comer, ir a clase, volver a casa..........-el niño de ojos azules se sintió como si estuviese frente a una adulta-Mi vida tiene hasta controlado mi tiempo libre-le dio una sonrisa enorme-Siempre y cuando no este mi abuela por aquí puedo ser una persona con vida propia, porque nadie me dice que hacer, que decir ni como vestirme.

-¿Por eso te gusta la navidad?-le preguntó el niño.

-Pues también me gusta por los regalos, las comidas y las reuniones en familia-ya volvía a ser una niña-Así que debes de dejar de tener siempre esa cara de serio y ser más alegre.....................,y no destrozar vestidos-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Eh! Que yo solo te lo rompí porque  tu me tiraste al agua-le replicó él levantándose.

Ella dejo la guitarra a un lado y se puso frente a él encarándolo.

-Yo te empuje porque estabas a punto de darte en la cabeza-le puso los dedos en la frente y se la tiro hacia atrás-con un tronco que tu primo había levitado para eso.

Pero cuando quisieron seguir discutiendo el uno con el otro se oyó un gran grito desde la casa, Marcus miro a su reloj de pulsera el cual tenía ambas manecillas en el número 12. Sin previo aviso se agachó un poco y poso los labios en la suave mejilla de la niña, dejando allí un beso inocente.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Marina!-le susurró al despegarse.

La chica de ojos marrones se quedó en su sitio parada y con los ojos muy abiertos, y roja, MUY roja.

De repente la puerta se abrió y vieron la cara de Luis sonriente.

-Venga, ya podéis salir-les sonrió-debéis celebrar la llegada del nuevo año con el resto.

-¡Marcus Hedger te voy a matar!.

El chico salió asustado hacia la casa, ¿se podía saber que le pasaba ahora?. 

-No me arrepiento del beso si te has enfadado por eso-el niño reía como un loco.

Tal vez su destino era llevarse mal de por vida.

************************************************************Años después**********************************************************************

-Navidad, navidad-Kero cantaba alegre mientras estaba al lado de Marina quien preparaba galletas para aquella noche del 24-¿Tardaran mucho en estar hechas?.

La chica de 17 años le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-En una hora estarán listas, pero no se podrán comer, deberán enfriarse-la chica rió levemente al ver la carita del guardián-¿Por qué no ayudas a Tomoyo a pelar las verduras?.

El guardián fue hacia donde estaba la chica de pelo negro pelando verduras y picándolas, junto a ella estaba Sakura quien parecía mirar de vez en cuando algo que había en una olla y tenía otro ojo en el horno.

-Realmente es difícil esto de preparar una cena de nochebuena-la pequeña Kinomoto estaba un poco cansada, llevaban mucho rato haciendo aquello.

-Pero entre varias personas no cuesta tanto-la chica de ojos azules sonrió al ver a Kero-No es necesario que me ayudes, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a los chicos a terminar de decorar el salón?.

El guardián sentía que estorbaba en cualquier sitio al que iba, así que se dirigió hacia la sala, donde veía a Eriol subido en una silla poniendo tiras largas de colores brillantes en las paredes, Spinel ayudándolo y Shaoran terminaba de adornar el árbol.

-Eriol necesito la escalera-se oyó de repente al chino.

-No puedo dártela, estoy en medio de poner un adorno-le contestó su compañero.

Shaoran dio un bufido, sin ella no podría terminar de poner los adornos más altos.

-Keroberos, ¿podrías poner los adornos que faltan?-le preguntó Li.

El pequeño guardián tomó a su compañero Spinel.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también?-el pequeño guardián de Eriol voló resignado hasta el árbol.

-Nosotros nos encargamos-Kero se puso en una pose de autosuficiencia-Mocoso, tu ves a ayudar a Eriol-Shaoran solo frunció el ceño y se marchó hacia donde estaba el chico de lentes.

Lo vio con las manos atando una de las estrellas doradas que habían. Al verlo Eriol sonrió.

-Pásame la estrella que tienes ahí al lado.

Shaoran pudo comprobar que era la única estrella que quedaba y que era algo más grande que el resto, era la que iba justo en el centro de la sala. La tomó en sus manos y vio como el chico de lentes bajaba la escalera metálica para ponerla en el lugar en el que iba.

-Ha quedado increíblemente bien-el chino miro el salón contento.

-Bueno, como no es muy grande no es difícil de decorar-el inglés terminaba de poner el último adorno.

-¡Yo la pongo!-se oyó gritar a Kero.

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia donde estaban los dos guardianes con el árbol de navidad, solo para ver a Spinel envuelto en un lazo rojo y gritando como un loco. Kero puso la estrella arriba del todo y miro satisfecho su obra.

-Soy un genio-puso su patita en su mentón.

-Kero ya están listas las ..........-Marina se quedó mirando el salón de su casa-Chicos, los habéis dejado fantástico.

El salón no tenía nada de especial, solo eran algunas tiras de color verde con unos lazos enrollados en rojo y dorado y estrellitas colgantes en algunos de estos por el techo del salón, en la mesa habían tres centros de mesa de los mismo colores con su correspondiente vela y luego a un lado el gran árbol de navidad.

-¿Entonces ya están las galletas?-preguntó el guardián sonriente.

-Si, pero solo quiero que pruebes una para ver si están muy dulces o no-el guardián la acompaño hasta la cocina.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a quedar solos en la sala.

-Realmente van a ser unas navidades muy buenas-el inglés miro extrañado a Shaoran-No es que las de China fueran malas, pero como es una tradición occidental a nosotros no nos incluía de lleno, aunque mis hermanas se encargaban de hacer grandes fiestas para el día de navidad y para la noche del 31-sonrió por lo bajo-Aún lo hacen.

-A excepción de Sakura todos estamos lejos de nuestras familias, bueno Tomoyo también tiene a su madre aunque ella siempre esta ocupada-el inglés se dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás, hasta que llego hasta él Spinel enredado en una cinta roja.

-Pero nosotros os haremos de familia-los dos chicos casi saltaron del lugar cuando vieron a Sakura detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Porque se puede decir que es lo que somos, una familia.

Tomoyo sonrió a su amiga y afirmó con la cabeza.

De repente el ruido del teléfono interrumpió su charla, la chica de cabello negro descolgó y contesto.

-Aquí la casa de los.........-se quedó pensando que apellido decir.

-Tomoyo no hace falta que seas tan formal-la voz de un hombre se oyó por el otro lado.

-¿Marcus?.

-Hazme un favor muy grande, conecta el teléfono a un altavoz.

La japonesa se quedó con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?-le preguntó un poco extrañada.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y que quiere?-preguntó Eriol mientras terminaba de desenrollar a Spinel.

-Es Marcus, que conectemos el teléfono a un altavoz.

-¿Para que quieres que hagamos eso?-Shaoran le arrebató el teléfono a Tomoyo.

-Para cantaros una cosa-todos se quedaron muy extrañados.

-¡Esperad!-Sakura sacó su llave de repente y esta se transformo en báculo-¡Song!-la carta apareció ante su ama-¿Serias capaz de reproducir lo que te canten por el teléfono?-la carta asintió sonriente.

-Antes de eso-se oyó por el teléfono-que alguien deje cerca la guitarra de Marina.

Eriol y Tomoyo subieron corriendo hacia arriba, para buscarla en su habitación.

Mientras en la cocina.

-¿Qué te parecen?-le preguntó la chica de ojos marrones al guardián.

-Están deliciosas-mientras terminaba de comerse una con forma de estrella-¿Puedo comerme otra?.

La chica le negó con el dedo.

-Todavía falta adornarlas con azúcar glass, chocolate y otras cosas-al guardián se le hicieron los ojos estrellitas-Que carreras llevan estos por encima de la casa-se extrañó la chica cuando oyó pasos subir y bajar rápido-Seguro que han ido a esconder otro regalo-sonrió.

Para que todos los días sean Navidad  
para que cada deseo se haga realidad  
para que el mundo sonría al despertar  
para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más 

A Marina casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos al oír la voz que había oído, no podía estar ahí, ella misma había ido a acompañarlo al aeropuerto para que tomase un vuelo hacia Estocolmo, estaba en Suecia.

Salió de la cocina dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa y se dirigió hacia donde venía la voz. De repente vio que una carta Sakura estaba activada, song y junto a ella su dueña sujetaba el teléfono, mientras el resto sonreían. Giro la vista y vio su guitarra, la tomó entre las manos y toco unos acordes.

Para que el cielo se vista de color... en navidad  
para que lluevan semillas del amor... en navidad  
para que alfombres los campos con tu olor en navidad  
para que cantes con más de una canción... eso de 

Marcus cantaba y ella le hacía los coros mientras el resto miraban lo extraño que resultaba aquello, porque no entendían nada de lo que estaban cantando. 

Eriol movió su mano y un conjuro traductor se activo a la vez que Marina cantaba sola una estrofa.

Arre borriquito, arre burro arre  
arre borriquito que llegamos tarde  
arre borriquito vamos a Belén  
que mañana es fiesta y al otro también 

-¡Es un villancico!-exclamó Sakura-Bueno, eso creo.

-Lo es Sakura, pero resulta un poco extraño.

-No es extraño, solo que son varios en uno-Eriol sonrió mientras seguía viendo a su amiga.

  
para que nunca te canses de volar... en navidad  
para que el día te enseñe la verdad... en navidad  
para que el viento te silbe al caminar... eso de 

La chica más que sonreír parecía que estaba a punto de reventar en carcajadas, lo único que sabía es que estaba muy feliz de esa llamada y de volver a utilizar su guitarra como todos los años y sobretodo de recordar su infancia, como seguramente lo hacian en momentos como esos.

Campana sobre campana, y sobre campana una  
asómate a la ventana, verás al niño en la cuna 

  
-Luego dirán como siempre que no se quieren y esas cosas-el chino comenzó a reírse por lo dicho por Sakura.

Entonces miro hacia arriba y vio una ramita de muérdago, parecía que Eriol era muy listo, cuando lo miro le guiñó un ojo.

-Sakura mira hacia arriba-le dijo totalmente rojo, y antes que la chica dijese nada más le dio un beso en la mejilla-Es la tradición.

La chica se puso de mil colores, para luego profesar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que el chico de ojos marrones estaba más roja que ella, le había costado mucho hacer eso.

Para que todos los días sean navidad  
para que nunca te canses de volar  
para que el mundo sonría al despertar  
para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más 

-Lo he grabado todo, todo-sonrió Tomoyo cámara en mano y grabándolo todo.

-¡Marcus, cuando te pille te mato!-grito de repente Marina que ya había dejado de cantar-¿Por qué no querías hacerlo delante de la gente?.

-Porque no me gusta-de repente la chica se levantó y le arrebato el teléfono a Sakura-Pero no te enfades.

-No me enfado, pero es que odio que siempre hagas lo contrario a lo que yo te diga, y que encima seas tan....tan...

-Tu me hiciste así-ella se quedo sin palabras y sonrió, sintiendo que desde la otra parte también sonreían-¡Feliz Navidad!-le grito al oído y todos lo oyeron.

-¡Te matare!-le grito, pero solo se oyó el pitido de fuera de línea.

-Sakura-de repente Kero apareció hinchado como una pelota-¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó.

Todos en la sala se rieron.

-Kero, ¿verdad que te has intentado comer una galleta?-el guardián le negó a Marina con la cabecita.

-Ves el hechizo anti-galletas funciona muy bien-Sakura sonrió, miro a song quien también reía-Gracias por todo-la carta volvió a su estado.

-Eres un goloso-le recriminó Spinel.

-No lo soy-Kero estaba siendo devuelto a la normalidad por Marina-Te vas a enterar-y salió disparado contra él.

Dejando solamente risas en todos los de la sala.

**Notas de la autora; Un capítulo bonus salido de la nada, es decir, un buen día te pones a escribir y te surgen estas ideas, así que como soy así me decidí a escribirlo, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo. La segunda parte esta basada en la noche buena de la que se habla en los primeros capítulos del fic. La primera sencillamente es algo que me vino a la cabeza.**

**El capitulo tendrá que esperar un poco, no mucho, pero es que estoy sin ideas, bueno solo deciros que la canción es de Rosana y que los villancicos pertenecen a la tradición navideña.**

**Siendo así.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año 2004 ¡**

**Besos Lapislázuli.**


	20. Sentimientos, deseos y tentaciones

Capitulo 17; Sentimientos, deseos y tentaciones.

La luz solar de la mañana se filtraba entre el pequeño hueco que quedaba en el visillo blanco, las cortinas habían sido retiradas hacia un lado, estas estaban realizadas en una tela gruesa de color beige oscuro y con dibujos en granate.

Una chica descansaba en la cama de matrimonio que estaba situada justo en frente del gran ventanal.

Justo en esos momentos comenzó a moverse, de un lado al otro y de repente se incorporó, aún con los ojos cerrados. Automáticamente se llevó las manos a las sienes, tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, aunque no sabía a que se podía deber. Lo último que recordaba era de volver con William hacia su casa de Japón. 

Seguía sin abrir los ojos, cuando sus manos se desplazaron hacia su pelo, a media melena y rizado...............¡Alto! Ella no tenía el pelo tan largo y mucho menos rizado. 

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz de la mañana le hizo daño. Tardo un par de minutos en acostumbrarse, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que aquella no era su habitación, ni mucho menos su casa. La habitación estaba pintada de color ocre con la pared trasera de ella pintada en granate, de la cual colgaban un par de cuadros de arte abstracto, dirigió su vista a la derecha, allí había un enorme tocador realizado en madera de  pino, con un espejo, que ocupaba media pared y un par de sillas, encima de este habían varios joyeros y lo que tenía pinta de ser un set de maquillaje, y en la otra media se podían observar las puertas, también de pino, de un armario empotrado. La vista se fue hacia la izquierda y allí pudo ver una puerta, que daba a por lo que se ve un cuarto de baño, por último y en la misma pared donde estaba la cabecera de la cama había lo que parecía una puerta de salida.

Se levantó y se acercó al tocador y un grito de exclamación salió de sus labios. Se pellizco el brazo para garantizar que estaba despierta, le dolió. Entonces se observó bien, el pelo rizado estaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, el color no había cambiado, llevaba puesto lo que parecía un conjunto de lencería blanco, formado por unos pantalones semitransparentes, menos en las zonas delicadas, arriba una especie de camisa, realizada en una fina tela de seda y en la zona de su pecho estaba realizado con una especie de bordado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Pero lo más sorprendente era que su cara parecía mucho más madura, que debía tener, ¿22 o 23 años?. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerró fuerte los ojos.

-¿Ya te has despertado?-la voz de un hombre irrumpiendo en la habitación le llamo la atención-Ayer tuviste un día muy duro, más bien una noche-y la persona sonrió con picardía.

La chica se giro lentamente, esa voz la conocía. Cuando lo hizo se llevo las manos a la boca reteniendo un grito. Allí estaba, Marcus Hedger, con el pelo largo, mojado, cayendo sobre su cara, el torso desnudo y vestido con unos simples pantalones de tela brillante negra, dejando una bandeja encima de una de las dos mesitas de noche que habían en la habitación.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-le preguntó levantando una de sus cejas-¿Por qué tienes las manos en la boca?-la chica seguía sin contestarle, solo miraba hipnotizada el torso del chico, sus abdominales bien formados y la línea de la pelvis marcadada-Sabes, creo que me encanta como te queda ese conjunto.

La chica se miro de arriba abajo y como un rayo se metió dentro de la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Trató de relajar su respiración, estaba muy alterada, no podía estar pasando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Marcus tenía la apariencia de un adulto?¿Por qué estaba con ella en esa habitación?.

Notó como la sabana que la cubría volaba, para poder verse con el chico encima de ella, arrinconándola contra el colchón. Los ojos de él sonreían juguetones.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-le preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba más-Después de dos años viviendo juntos, me vas a decir que te sorprende que te traiga el desayuno a la cama.

-¿Desayuno?-salió de su boca, aunque su mente clamaba por otra pregunta.

-Menos mal-suspiró él levantándose, pero quedándose sentado de cuclillas en sus muslos-pensaba que te habías quedado afónica después de la despedida de soltera.

-¿Despedida de soltera?-preguntó la chica mientras encogía sus piernas y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre la cama-¿De quien?-el chico le paso una taza de café con leche, que inmediatamente se llevó a la boca.

-¿Estas de broma? De la tuya, cariño-la chica escupió automáticamente lo que tenía en su boca, el líquido cayó en el suelo-Ja, ja, ja, ja-comenzó a carcajearse él-¿Qué bebiste anoche para no acordarte de que fue la tuya?.

-No se si bebí, tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso-ella tomó una servilleta de la bandeja, que pronto fue arrebatada por el chico, quien le limpió la boca-Marcus, si te hago una pregunta, no te extrañaras, ¿verdad?.

-Sabes que tienes toda mi confianza-le retiro un rizo que tapaba un ojo de la chica, dejándolo detrás de la oreja con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Cuántos años tengo?-le preguntó sin rodeos.

-23, cumplidos hace unos siete meses-le respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿cuántos años  hace que me conoces?.

-Nos conocimos antes de cumplir los 10 en el Palau de la Música, me reventaste tu violín en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado desde que llegamos de Japón? ¿Por qué no recuerdo 6 años de mi vida?-le preguntó alterada.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó el chico-Ya estas de nuevo con eso-la miro fijamente, como si con esos ojos pudiese atravesar su alma-Jamás has estado en Japón-le afirmó el chico-tu tía se encarga de todo lo de la empresa allí, además, tu eres profesora de música en el conservatorio, además de una concertista de violín muy reconocida.

-¡Mentira!-exclamó ella poniéndose de pie-Me llamo Marina Martínez Le Blanc, tengo 17 años, estoy viviendo en Japón, lo último que recuerdo es que William me acompañaba a casa después de..........

-Escúchame-el chico se levantó y la tomo de los hombros-Hace tres años tuviste un accidente de coche, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza borró muchos de tus recuerdos de juventud e infancia, tal vez por eso estas confundida-la fue sentando de nuevo en la cama-Hay veces que forjas recuerdos equívocos, no has estado en Japón, no conoces a ningún William.........

-Ni Sakura, Eriol,................. Marcus, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas a Ben?-la chica estaba bastante asustada-Él es tu mejor..................

Dejo de hablar, los labios de Marcus se habían unido en un beso muy dulce, del que se separó al cabo de unos minutos, sin que ella opusiese ninguna resistencia y respondiéndole, porque algo le decía que el chico no mentía.

-No conozco a nadie con esos nombres-le sonrió cuando todavía estaban muy juntos-Solo se que dentro de una semana nos casamos y que voy a ser un hombre muy feliz-ella también le sonrió.

-Lo siento-como si los recuerdos de esos años volviesen a la cabeza-Pero quiero comer algo, la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre-el chico sonrió  y la dejo que devorase el desayuno.

La chica iba comiendo poco a poco lo que había en la bandeja, el café, las tostadas y un poco de fruta. Estaba muy tranquila, cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos se enlazaban en su cintura.

-Sabes, me encanta ver como comes, pero yo también quiero comer algo-dijo con cierta picardía y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la oreja.

-Marcus..........-susurró ella, que de repente se vio envuelta en un beso menos tierno que el anterior.

La boca del chico se traslado hacia la mejilla de ella, y dejo allí varios besos más para instantes después comenzar a darle besos por el cuello, sintió como su pelo de la nuca se estremecía y la piel se le ponía de gallina, automáticamente y sin saber como estaba abandonada ante aquella caricia. El chico siguió dando pequeños besos en su cuello, que pronto fueron leves mordiscos que bajaban hasta llegar a la base, ahí empezó a besar la zona de las clavículas. 

Marcus le quito lo que tenía en las manos, en este caso un vaso, y lo dejo encima de la mesa. Luego separó los labios para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos y mirarla muy intensamente.

-Te quiero-le susurró mientras la tumbaba lentamente en la cama-Te quiero tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que fueses mía.

Marina estaba como en trance, aquello no podía estar pasando. Estaba en una cama, con un conjunto bastante atrevido, con Marcus encima suyo dándole besos muy dulces y tratándola como una princesa. ¡Y NO SE ESTABA NEGANDO!.

El chico volvió a besarla, justo donde lo había dejado, solo que esta vez la boca tenía dos compañeras, las manos. Empezó a subir con un rastro de besos, mientras que las manos de él recorrían sus piernas y las delineaban, paso la zona de los glúteos, y sintió como las posaba en su abdomen, frías, eso hizo que su piel se pusiese otra vez de gallina. Los besos empezaron a subir rápidamente por el cuello y también lo hicieron las manos por debajo de la fina camisa, estás se pararon justo antes de comenzar los senos de la chica.

-Eres mía, solo mía-le susurró en el oído.

De repente, la chica se incorporó como por resorte. Aquello no estaba bien, nada bien.

-Marcus, yo no puedo seguir-comenzó hablando ella mientras veía la cara de sorprendido de él-Bueno, entiéndeme sería mi primera vez y para...........

Una carcajada se oyó en la habitación, a la vez que el chico la tomaba de la cintura por detrás y la acercaba a él.

-No digas tonterías-le susurró al oído-Hace mucho que dejaste de ser virgen. Mucho antes de que nos comprometiéramos o nos hiciésemos novios. Claro que de eso ya hace bastante tiempo, fue un experiencia maravillosa.

El deje lascivo, la forma de hablar, el tono, sus actos.....La chica se deshizo de los brazos que la tenían aprisionada y salió de la cama, girándose y encarando al chico que seguía en ella

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó mirándolo fríamente.

-Soy Marcus Hedger-afirmó él mirándola de la misma forma.

-Mientes-los ojos todavía se volvieron más fríos.

-Si, soy él, aunque te cueste creerlo-la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se hizo maliciosa.

Sin saber porque Marina corrió hacia la que parecía la puerta de salida, tomó la manilla, la giro y empujó, pero....¡no se abría!

-Soy aquel al que le has roto tantas veces el corazón-vio como el chico rubio que tenía delante hacia un gesto con la mano y el hechizo empezaba a deshacerse-tantas veces que ya se me hace imposible contarlas con los dedos de las manos-vio como delante suyo aparecía la cara de Marcus, el Marcus que ella conocía-Como ves, no soy precisamente un santo.

Ella empezó a retroceder temiendo el encuentro con el chico, y pudo mirarse en el espejo del tocador, su pelo volvía a ser como antes, al igual que sus facciones se volvían más infantiles.

-¡Géiser!-exclamó ella, pero de sus manos no salió nada. Se llevó las manos al cuello-Mierda-masculló.

-¿Buscas esto?-justo en las manos del chico estaba la cruz de cristal, su llave de los elementos-No puedes utilizar la magia, tienes un sello puesto que te lo impide. 

Marina entró en pánico. Estaba encerrada en una habitación, con un........., un.............., estaba encerrada con los deseos más profundos de su mejor amigo, aquel que la deseaba en cuerpo y alma, especialmente en esos momentos en cuerpo,  y no le gustaban nada. Solo tenía dos opciones o se lanzaba contra él y trataba de quitarle su llave, aunque en esos momentos no pensaba que el sello le impediría utilizar su magia, o se tiraba ventana abajo. 

La segunda no era muy tentadora porque estaba en lo que parecía un sexto piso, si la caída no la mataba la dejaría muy mal herida, así que opto por la primera y se lanzó contra él. Pero ni bien había cogido carrerilla para lanzarse encima de él una fuerza la empujo y la hizo caer al suelo.

-No cariño-se le aproximo un poco-ahora quien manda aquí soy yo.

No se rindió, se volvió a levantar y volvió a tirarse en su contra, pero esta vez no cayó, sino que se elevo unos centímetros en el aire, para luego ser desplazada un poco y caer sobre la cama. A pesar de esto el dolor de espalda se hizo patente, trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, una fuerza, como un campo de gravedad, la tenía pegada, literalmente, al colchón.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que reciba mi premio a la paciencia, ¿no crees?-el chico tenía un deje infantil en su voz.

Se sentó sobre el abdomen de ella, sin llegar a dejar caer su peso. Con lentitud le tomó una mano, la cual ató al cabezal de la cama con un pañuelo de seda, repitió la acción con la otra.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-le preguntó al borde de las lágrimas-No iras a.........

-Te lo he dicho-la miro fijamente a los ojos-Solo voy a cobrar todo lo que me has hecho en todo este tiempo. De ti depende que sea un experiencia placentera o traumática y dolorosa.

Y el chico dirigió sus labios hambrientos a los de ella. Pero la chica pudo empezar a mover su cara, de este modo no conseguía nada más que besar sus mejillas. Al ver que no podía decidió centrarse en otra parte, el cuello, sabía que era su zona más delicada.

-Marcus, no por favor.....-pero sus labios se cerraron al notar besos sobre él y pequeñas mordeduras-No te entiendo, no te entiendo de verdad-susurraba ella.

De repente notó que la zona del cuello por la que pasaba empezaba a ser succionada, si seguía así la marca iba a ser considerable.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-pensaba la chica cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que hacía aquel que era su mejor amigo-Si no lo hago puedo terminar violada por Marcus-movió un poco las manos y notó que la especie de campo había desaparecido, también pudo mover las piernas-Debo de soltarme las manos, debo de escapar de aquí-trató de moverlas, pero los amarres de los pañuelos le hacían daño.

-Serás mía-susurró el chico separando un poco los labios del cuello de la que ahora era su presa-Mía y de nadie más, nadie te verá, nadie menos yo-y comenzó a bajar los besos dejando unos cuantos ya en la base del cuello, con sus manos empezaba a retirar los tirantes de la camisa.

-No es Marcus-se repetía mentalmente-No es él.

El chico sin darse cuenta se quedó a cuatro patas sobre ella.

-¡NO ERES MARCUS!.

A la vez que salió el grito, flexiono una de sus piernas, y después de liberarla, le dio una fuerte patada al chico en sus partes nobles, cosa que lo hizo encogerse de dolor. En esos momentos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la española, dio un fuerte tirón con ambas manos, de modo que los pañuelos que apresaban sus muñecas se le clavaron haciéndole una herida, pero a su vez cedieron y se rompieron.

Mientras el sueco seguía murmurando maldiciones contra la chica ella se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y con una patada muy fuerte, y después de tres intentos, consiguió romperla. Consiguiendo de este modo salir hacia el pasillo.

-Tengo que esconderme-comenzó a correr, cuando oyó un grito del sueco.

-¡No te escaparás de mi Marina!-gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

Ella corría desesperada por los pasillos de lo que parecía un enorme edificio. Hasta que llegó a un pasillo sin salida, en él solo habían dos puertas.

-Se que estás cerca-oyó la voz enloquecida del chico-Y no voy a ser benevolente cuando te atrape de nuevo.

Finalmente se decantó por la que tenía en frente, la abrió con temor, se giro y cerró el pestillo, de momento estaba a salvo, o eso creía.

*************************************************************************************

Horas antes en la casa de Marina.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que la han secuestrado?-preguntó Hikari, la cual estaba mirando a Isabela y Jessy hacer muchas llamadas, una con el fijo y la otra con un teléfono móvil-Es decir, Marina no es precisamente un angelito, si la atacasen se hubiese defendido.

-No localizamos a Marcus-afirmó Isabela, quien corría a abrir la puerta, le lanzó el teléfono inalámbrico-Inténtalo a su móvil.

La chica marcó, esperó un poco y una voz  le dijo; El número de móvil al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura.

-¿Habéis visto a Marcus?-Ben entró relativamente alterado, acompañado por Sheresade.

-No ha llegado a casa después de salir detrás de Marina-la pelirroja estaba bastante alterada.

De repente una avalancha de gente entró por la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Qué Marcus salió detrás de Marina?-preguntó un recién llegado William bastante alterado-¡Dios!-exclamó.

-Creo que ya se quien se ha llevado a Marina-Touya sonrió con preocupación, y llevo su mirada hacia William-Y tu también lo sabes.

-Marcus-la voz de Eriol hizo que todo el mundo se girase en la sala.

-Exacto-el canadiense se sintió culpable-Todo es culpa mía, no debería de haberla besado.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-preguntó Gloria horrorizada-Sabes de sobra que Marcus es muy celoso y la besaste delante de él. Eres un estúpido-la chica trataba de calmarse.

-Eso no importa ahora-se pronunció Phillippo-lo que debemos de hacer es grupos de búsqueda, si se la ha llevado Marcus podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

-De acuerdo-Tomoyo alzó la voz-Llamaré a mi madre y le pediré que nos preste unos cuantos coches con un par de chóferes y..........

-Tu no vienes-Eriol se pronunció.

La chica de ojos azules lo miro extrañada, les estaba ofreciendo ayuda y él afirmaba que no iba.

-¿Vamos, Eriol, Tomoyo nos esta ofreciendo amablemente su ayuda y tu la rechazas de esta forma?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No quiero que nadie corra riesgos, además de que.............

Todos vieron como la chica se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-También es amiga mía, me siento inútil sabes -miro muy fijamente a el chico de lentes-Quiero sentirme de utilidad, haré lo que queráis, pero no me dejéis de lado-la chica sonrió un poco-Solo os acompañare, prometo no ponerme en peligro.

-Me voy contigo-Isabela se dirigió hacia ella-Es mejor que empecemos a buscar ya-miro a Eriol y le guiño un ojo-Tranquilo, yo la cuido.

-Yo iré con las damas-Vladimir se unió al grupo-Si alguien encuentra una pista que llame a uno de los tres teléfonos móviles.

-Esta bien-Dafne miro a todo el mundo y preguntó-¿Dónde está Sakura?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura había recibido la llamada en su casa y había salido disparada con Kero a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios hacia tu hermano con Hikari?-preguntó el guardián mientras corrían hacía casa de su amiga.

-Le ha acompañado a una comida con unos empresarios, pero no se que hacia tan tarde en su casa-la maestra de las cartas no notaba que era seguida por alguien desde las nubes-La verdad es que creo que a mi hermano le gusta.

Seguía corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta y al girar una esquina se chocó con alguien.

-Perdone-dijo la chica de ojos verdes, pero al levantar la vista vio unos ojos grises-Oh, oh-rodó por el suelo para evitar un rayo de color blanco que surgió de la mano.

-Nos volvemos a ver maestra de las cartas-Diagur sonrió cínicamente-Debo de decir que es todo un placer-la voz del hombre se cortó cuando notó calor en su mano-Vaya, la bestia guardiana del Sol, Keroberos-la mano tardo menos de dos segundos en regenerarse-Molestas-lanzó una bola de energía blanca que la bestia esquivó con mucha facilidad-Uhm, esto se pone interesante-dejo de acaparar su atención a la maestra de las cartas-Voy a matar a uno de los guardianes-y comenzó a perseguir a Kerberos con unos rayos, aparentemente normales, pero que una vez hacían contacto se transformaba en hielo.

-Sakura, huye y ves en busca de los demás-el guardián esquivaba cada uno de los conjuros que le lanzaba el enemigo-No te preocupes por mi-escupió una gran lengua de fuego que quemó los rayos.

-Pero Kero, no te puedo dejar solo-el guardián se giro para decirle algo a su ama, cuando uno de los rayos le alcanzó una de sus alas y cayó al suelo.

-¡Huye Sakura!.

-Ahora te callare la boca-Diagur apuntó con su mano hacia el guardián-Di adiós a lo que conoces.

-¡Firey!-se oyó la voz de Sakura justo por detrás, dándole la mano al hombre de ojos grises y desviando la trayectoria del rayo-No puedo dejarte Kero, no puedo-ella sujetaba fuertemente el báculo y se encaraba hacia Diagur.

-Veo que eres una chica valiente-sonrió cínicamente mientras volvía a regenar sus mano-Realmente los dos pilares centrales femeninos han resultado muy fuertes-sonrió un poco lascivamente-y muy bellas ambas.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Kero se levantó y volvió a arremeter con su lengua de fuego.

-¡Cállate!-le lanzó un rayo de color blanco que le alcanzó de lleno, tumbando al guardián.

-¡Keroberos!-grito la chica acercándose a él guardián-Vamos Kero, respóndeme, no puedes estar muerto-comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cara, hasta que oyó un pequeño gruñido.

-No está muerto, sencillamente inconsciente-el hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo, pero la chica de ojos verdes le dio un fuerte empujón-Vaya, así que la gatita tiene uñas-pudo ver como ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres un maldito!-la chica empezó a aumentar su aura-¡Earth!-la card salió sin necesidad de utilizar el báculo y creo un potente movimiento de tierra, que hizo tambalear a su contrario.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Tomoyo quien notó el temblor.

-¡Diagur!-exclamó Phillippo saliendo a todo correr hacia donde notaba la magia.

-Sakura esta con él-Shaoran salió casi a la vez que su compañero-Nosotros vamos a ayudarla, vosotros empezar a buscar a Marina y a Marcus, ¡ya!.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Que alguien más vaya a ayudarlos-Vladimir tomó las riendas de la situación-Dafne, Sheresade, Ben, ir a ayudar a Shaoran y a Phill , si entretenemos a Diagur tenemos la posibilidad de que Marina y Marcus  estén más desprotegidos-el grupo asintió y corrió hacia donde habían salido el resto-Tomoyo, ¿cuánto pueden tardar en llegar tus guardaespaldas?.

-Como mucho cinco minutos-le respondió la chica.

-Demasiado tiempo-murmuró Isabela.

-Tomad-las llaves de un coche volaron por los aires y las tomó Zaira al vuelo-Con esto podréis ir unos cuantos mientras el resto esperamos.

-Yo conduzco-la rubia abrió el coche-Eriol, Gloria, Nahuel subid-ordenó la chica.

-William-otras llaves volaron por la cabeza de todos, Hikari le sonrió-Trátale bien la moto a Marina, si le haces un solo rasguño, te matará.

-Tranquila, se lo que me hago-miro a la Chica de rizos que tenía al lado-Vamos Jessy, iremos en la moto e intentaremos adelantarnos.

-¿Pero hacia donde nos dirigimos?-preguntó mientras se subía.

-Eso mismo preguntó yo-Touya les dio los dos cascos-Iremos a reunirnos, yo voy a ir a ver si puedo ayudar con mi hermana.

-Vamos hacia Tokio-respondió el chico de ojos verdes-Allí están las respuestas, después tendremos que rastrear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya con la niña-recobró la compostura Diagur, quien la miro con sus ojos grises llenos de odio-sabe defenderse-de repente hizo una pregunta al aire-¿pero durante cuanto tiempo?-y se lanzó contra ella.

-¡Watery!-la carta surgió y dos enormes lenguas de agua se dirigieron hacia el hombre, quien las esquivó con agilidad-¡Shield!-grito, creando de este modo una barrera a su alrededor.

-Eso no sirve de nada-la mano del chico de ojos grises atravesó la barrera y tomó el cuello de Sakura.

La chica de ojos verdes empezó a patalear, no tocaba el suelo, la había alzado. Trató de retirar esa mano que le hacia presión y que la dejaba sin aliento, si continuaba así iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

-No es tiempo de que mueras todavía-susurró el chico en su oído-Todavía me haces falta.

Sakura pudo ver como la otra mano libre de él se posaba en su frente, después todo lo que quedó fue oscuridad.

-Ahora os tengo a las dos, faltan dos-murmuró el chico, mientras la tomaba en brazos y desaparecía de la escena.

Segundos después y a toda prisa llegaba Phillippo, seguido de Shaoran.

-¡Keroberos!-grito el chino al ver a la enorme bestia sagrada en el suelo y con unas cuantas heridas sangrantes-Keroberos, por favor, despierta.

-Déjame a mi-el báculo de la media luna se alzó brillando, con un simple gesto una pequeña luz rojiza despertó a Kero-Ya esta despierto-hizo otro gesto y lo devolvió a su forma falsa.

-Sa.....Sakura-murmuró la vocecita del guardián-Ella.........no esta-trató de continuar-se la ha llevado.

-¡Shisssss!-murmuró Sheresade mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él-Yo la encontrare, tu por el momento debes de volver a casa y descansar.

-Si me permitís-Dafne les pidió sitio y sujeto con delicadeza al guardián-Espíritus del pasado-murmuró mientras de sus manos surgían unas pequeñas llamitas-escuchad mi ruego, ayudadme a curar a este ser del fuego-las llamas pasaron por encima del pequeño guardián haciendo que dejasen de sangrar-Siento no poder hacer más, Gloria es más experta que yo en esto.

-Esta bien, deben de estar ambas en el mismo sitio, así que más nos vale ir con cuidado-se pronunció Phillippo-Nadie, me oís, ninguno más debe de caer en esto, iremos todos juntos.

-Tengo que encontrar a ese maldito-murmuró Shaoran, quien empezó a correr hacia donde sus instintos le guiaban, pero antes de girar una esquina.

-¡Shaoran!-grito Tomoyo desde un automóvil negro-De este modo iremos más rápido.

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos-murmuró Ben dentro del coche-Marcus no puede haber secuestrado a Marina, es absurdo.

-No lo veo tan absurdo si tenemos en cuenta que ese hombre saca lo peor de la gente-Shaoran miraba con fijeza la Torre de Tokio-Lo que no entiendo es para que quiere a Sakura, ella no tiene nada que ver con Mar ni tan siquiera se parece a ella.

-Dos llaves contrarias abren el poder-recitó Phillippo-, pero cuatro lo controlan totalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Dafne.

-Dos llaves contrarias abren el sello en el cual encerraron Clow, Blanche, Omar y Mar el antiguo poder hecho con las fuerzas de las tinieblas por parte de Diagur-explicó el chico de ojos color miel-Pero para poder controlarlo totalmente se necesitan las cuatro llaves-cerró los ojos.

-Es decir-trató de resumir Isabela-Ha ido primero a por Marina y a por Sakura porque son más débiles que vosotros.

-Ahí te equivocas-le respondió Sheresade-En realidad creo que iba a por las llaves de Phillippo y Sakura, a Marina solo la quiere como rehén para poder tener un cuerpo en el cual insertar el alma de Mar, creo que eso de que lo domine le da lo mismo.

-Pero, ¿por qué Phillippo?-preguntó interesada Tomoyo.

-Porque yo fui el primero de los pilares negros, yo fui el que siempre ha creído en el ciegamente-la mano de Dafne se cerró sobre la de su novio-Porque seria el más fácil de convencer que estuviese en su bando.

************************************************************************************

-¿Notas algo?-preguntó William a Jessy, la cual estaba subida en la moto.

-Si, hay algo, una zona como si estuviese protegida-murmuró la chica-Creo que es una barrera espiritual.

La moto dio un acelerón y traspasó el coche en el que iban subidos, Eriol, Nahuel, Zaira y Gloria.

-Lo han notado también-murmuró la chica de cabello negro-Debemos dirigirnos hacia allí-de repente el teléfono móvil del coche sonó.

-Chicos, han raptado también a Sakura, tened cuidado-se oyó la voz de Hikari por un lado.

-¿DÓNDE  ESTAIS?-se oyó la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Touya, cálmate-la voz de Yukito se oyó por detrás.

-YUKI, NECESITO SABER DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA-la voz parecía cada vez más alterada.

-Yukito, traigo una cuerda para atarlo-Nakuru entró en la escena con voz alegre-Vosotros iros con tranquilidad, nosotros seguiremos tratando de averiguar algo, de curar a Kero y de calmar a Touya, aunque haya que atarlo-la comunicación se cortó.

-La cosa esta fea-murmuró Zaira, quien piso el acelerador, siguiendo la moto que iba delante.

-Si tan solo supiésemos que es lo que contiene el libro-Eriol miro por la ventanilla las luces de Tokio-Si supiésemos exactamente que hacer.

-Cuando volvamos trataremos de solucionar eso-Nahuel habló-pero ahora lo importante es recuperar a esas dos y averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

************************************************************************************

Dejo a la maestra de las cartas encima de aquella cama. La miro bien. Una niña de apenas 14 años, la cual tenía el control de las cartas Clow. 

Sonrió de forma maléfica y entonces puso las manos encima de la frente de la niña y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras y sus manos empezaron a transmitir un aura de color negro a través de todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Listo-sonrió el hombre y sus ojos grises se posaron en la chica-Si consigues salir de esto serás recordada de por vida, porque serías una de las pocas que lo consigue-las manos del hombre se dirigieron hacia el cuello-Esto ya no lo necesitarás-y de un tirón arrancó la llave de la estrella-Dulces sueños Sakura.

Y con una sonrisa escalofriante el hombre salió de aquella habitación que no tenía ni puertas, ni ventanas. De aquella dimensión paralela. Salió por el espejo de su habitación y sonrió al ver el vestido. Si a su nuevo subordinado le estaban saliendo las cosas tan bien como a él la misión iba a ser un éxito, así que decidió salir al pasillo para entrar en la habitación que estaba justo al lado de la que salía. Sin saber que minutos después alguien abriría la puerta de su habitación para refugiarse en ella.

*************************************************************************************

-Es aquí-Jessy bajó de la moto y se quito el casco, dándoselo a William-Este es el lugar.

El coche llegó un minuto después y sus ocupantes bajaron y observaron la edificación. Se encontraba justo en medio de Tokio y era un enorme bloque de edificios de 14 plantas. 

-Hay una barrera alrededor-Eriol toco con su mano en la puerta y esta rebotó-Y no es fácil de qui......

-¡Rompe la barrera!-Gloria tiro su espada dando justo en la barrera que se desvaneció al instante-Problema resuelto.

La reencarnación del mago Clow se quedó boquiabierto.

-Jamás subestimes el poder de una mujer-le susurró Nahuel al sorprendido chico de lentes.

De repente se dieron cuenta de que una enorme furgoneta negra apareció en el lugar, de ella bajaron el resto de componentes del grupo.

-Debemos de separarnos-volvió a tomar el mando Vladimir.

-Yo me quedaré aquí fuera, cuidando que nadie sale y entra-afirmó Isabela-Tiene que haber una puerta por detrás.

-Separémonos en cuatro grupos-sugirió Shaoran-Uno de frente, otros que se queden aquí, otros por detrás y el cuarto y último por arriba-señalo la zona alta del edificio.

-Yo me quedó con Isabela, el resto dividiros como queráis-Vladimir se puso al lado de la chica.

-Voy con Li por arriba-decidió Zaira-Nahuel, vente con nosotros.

-Esta bien, esta bien-se rindió el neocelandés-Will, cuida bien a Jessy, pero como le hagas algo eres hombre muerto-ambos chicos se sonrieron maliciosos.

-¡Dios del........-Shaoran iba a continuar cuando oyó unas toses por detrás.

-Si me permites-Zaira hizo un movimiento con las manos y algo los empezó a elevar en el aire igual que una plataforma-Así es mucho más rápido y menos violento-le sonrió la chica.

El resto vieron como se elevaban por los aires y siguieron con las indicaciones.

-Entonces, creo que Ben, Dafne, Phill y yo iremos por detrás-afirmó Sheresade-Las encontraremos, estar seguros de ello.

Y dicho esto se internaron por la parte de detrás del edificio.

-Vamos-afirmó William quien tomaba la iniciativa en el grupo que iba al frente-Por favor que no este pasando lo que yo me imagino-pensó el chico de ojos verdes mientras abría la puerta de aquel edificio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una patada muy fuerte rompió la puerta que daba acceso desde la azotea hasta el interior de aquel enorme bloque de pisos.

-¿Notáis algo?-preguntó Shaoran, mientras empezaba a jadear un poco.

-La temperatura ha subido mucho-la chica de pelo corto se quito uno de los jerséis que llevaba en esos momentos.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, y conforme avanzaban la temperatura subía. Giraron por el pasillo e inmediatamente tuvieron que retroceder, aquel lugar estaba en llamas. O eso parecía, porque nada del mobiliario ni de las paredes parecía estar quemándose.

-¿Que diablos?-preguntó un asombrado Li.

-Son las llamas que provoca Diagur-dijo mirando como la llama no era roja, sino que tenía un deje azul-queman solo lo que les interesa y no son nada fáciles de apagar-Zaira termino sonriendo.

-Lástima que a mi si me entrenase para ello-los dos se giraron y vieron a Nahuel con sus dos espadas en la mano-Es como los túneles que me ponía a mi para entrenarme-el chico sonrió-Vais a tener que correr, nenitas, justo detrás de mi.

Ambos se pusieron justo detrás de él tal y como había dicho. Nahuel se acerco hacia el pasillo y sin pronunciar palabras de sus dos espadas salió un enorme chorro de agua, que las pagaba formando un pasillo, pero rápidamente las llamas ocupaban el sitio.

-Hay que correr muy rápido-afirmó Zaira.

-A la de tres-el chico se quedó mirando al frente-Uno, dos y tres.

Cuando termino de decir esto se lanzó a correr con sus dos compañeros detrás, el agua parecía evaporarse justo antes de tocar el suelo, pero no era así tal y como pudo comprobar Shaoran al ver que los lugares por donde pisaban estaban limpios de las llamaradas. 

En menos de 10 segundos habían atravesado el lugar. Los tres cayeron en el suelo a causa del cansancio.

-Era yo sola, ¿o el pasillo cada vez era más largo?-preguntó Zaira quien estaba tratando de volver a respirar.

-No lo se-afirmó el chico de ojos marrones-Buen trabajo.

Cuando se giraron el pasillo estaba completamente normal.

-Parece ser que nos esperan sorpresitas como estas-Nahuel sonrió-Pero si siguen siendo así las superaremos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La parte de atrás del edificio estaba completamente abandonada, no se veía nada, a excepción de las escaleras antiincendios.

-Creo que podremos subir por aquí-afirmo Sheresade, la cual dio un salto, pero fallo al tratar de coger la escalera-Esta muy alto.

La chica de pelo rojo noto como alguien la alzaba y llegaba perfectamente hasta el lugar en donde estaban las escaleras, para de este modo conseguir bajarlas.

-Gracias Ben-le sonrió ella, mientras su amigo desde abajo también sonreía.

Se incorporo sobre aquella plataforma de metal y soltó la escalera, la cual toco suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Phill, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Dafne.

-Si, no te preocupes-sonrió él como quien no quiere la cosa-Tenemos que encontrarlas rápido.

Subió hasta donde estaba su compañera y el resto lo imitaron.

-Realmente no parece que haya nada extraño en este lugar-Ben comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que tenía justo en frente-Parece un edificio de viviendas normal y corriente.

-No tengas tanta confianza, ese maldito cabron es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de cargarse a su propio padre -afirmó la alemana mientras se ponía en posición de defensa-me extraña que todavía no haya enviado a ninguno de esos bichos estúpidos, porque se supone que toda esa gente tiene bichos de esos, la lleva clara el muy pedazo de cerdo si se cree que me va a tocar un puto pelo.

Ben se quedó mirando a la chica extrañado.

-¡Oh!-exclamó ella-Lo siento, son mis instintos de barriobajera, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba así.

-No, si a mi me parece normal-al estadounidense le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo diría de una chica tan mona como Dafne, eh?-le guiño un ojo Sheresade-Verdad que si, Phill-la chica giro la cabeza-¿Phillip?.

Los tres observaron como el chico estaba estático, de pie en aquel pasillo en penumbras, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos los lados.

-¿Dónde estás?-se oyó la voz del chico de repente.

-No te lo imaginas-le contestó algo en su subconsciente-Estoy torturando a una persona.

-Déjala en paz, ella poco o nada tiene que ver en esto-la voz del chico volvió a retumbar en el pasillo.

-Poco o nada, jah-la voz se hizo burlona-Recuerdas Phillip, quien te enseño a manejar tus poderes, ¿verdad que lo recuerdas?.

-Phill, ¿estas bien?-Dafne se acercó a él, pero justo en ese instante todas las luces del pasillo se encendieron de golpe-Viene hacia aquí.

Oyeron unos pasos, que cada vez se aproximaban más y más. Como si fuese una reacción automática los tres sacaron sus armas y Dafne tenso la primera flecha. La silueta de Diagur se hizo patente, vistiendo totalmente de negro, el único toque de color lo tenía en los enganches de la capa que llevaba en su hombro y la hebilla del cinturón. La flecha de la chica se disparo, y atravesó al personaje, dejándolos a todos de piedra.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Sheresade lanzó su chacram pero exactamente ocurrió lo mismo-¿Una ilusión?.

La figura avanzó por el pasillo, siempre con una sonrisa cínica en la boca. Cuando llego el ataque del estadounidense, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, el hacha traspasó a la figura, la cual solo se detuvo enfrente del chico de ojos miel.

-Tiempo sin vernos Phill-y la mano tomó el mentón del chico, el cual levantó con cuidado-Estas muy bien, aunque tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-preguntó el muchacho con un atisbo de miedo en su voz.

-Solo que me des tu báculo, ya ves que no es nada importante.

-¡Nada importante!-le grito Dafne-Lo será para ti, capullo, si te crees que te lo va a dar así como así la llevas clara-la figura se giro hacia ella-Para lo único que quieres ese báculo es para.........-la chica enmudeció, de repente no tenía voz.

-Ha sido siempre de mi agrado Dafne-murmuró el hombre de ojos grises-pero en ocasiones eres muy bocazas y en estos momentos no deseo hablar contigo-de repente giro la mirada-Ni lo intentes Sheresade, con ese ataque solo conseguirás un resulta exactamente igual que el anterior, y si no quieres que-una fuerza arrebató el hacha de Ben y lo empotró contra la pared-tu amiguito sufra daños que ni tu magia le podrían curar más te vale estar quietecita.

Dafne maldecía, parecía que gritaba, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido.

-No te voy a dar el báculo-afirmó Phillippo sin miedo ninguno-No permitiré que hagas lo mismo dos veces.

-¿Te refieres a crear pánico y destrucción?-se burlo Diagur mientras se empezaba a reír de forma estruendosa-Los mismos humanos creamos eso cada día, tu mismo lo has podido comprobar. Guerras, hambre, epidemias...........Lo que yo pretendo hacer es algo mucho más sencillo, prácticamente nadie lo notaria.

-Claro, abrir el sello donde esta el poder más fuerte, matar al concilio y después si es necesario aniquilar al mundo-a pesar de las ataduras a Ben le sobraba fuerza para contestar.

-No lo entenderéis nunca-recriminó él-Ahora dame la llave.

-No eres nadie-dijo de repente Phill-Eres solo un cobarde, por no poder no puedes ni venir tu mismo a enfrentarme-de repente el joven se soltó en carcajadas-¿Como no he podido caer antes?-de repente apareció el báculo de la media luna en su mano-No me das ningún miedo, tal vez antes tuvieras poder sobre mi, pero ahora estoy acompañado, no soy un niño y ya no te tengo miedo.

El hombre lo miro con gesto desafiante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para que yo desaparezca?-le recriminó.

-Tu solo eres una ilusión, fabricada por mi miedo a ti  y por el poder que tienes, mejor dicho, tenias sobre mi-de repente el báculo comenzó a despedir un brillo plateado-Yo soy el sur, recuérdalo bien, tu poder en comparación con el mío en estos momentos es insignificante-con un solo gesto de mano puso el báculo en horizontal y lo clavo en el pecho de la figura-Las ilusiones no funcionan conmigo, somos capaces de sellarte y quedaras para siempre en el olvido.

La figura comenzó a desvanecerse y la capa que portaba cayó al suelo.

-Veo que ya no tengo poder sobre ti-rió antes de desaparecer.

Dafne consiguió murmurar algo y Ben quedó libre de sus ataduras, la chica corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Toda mi vida, desde que lo conozco ha sido capaz de crear ilusiones a causa de mi miedo a él, pero esas ilusiones podían llegar a hacer daño-el chico sonrió-No os preocupéis por eso, no volverá a pasar-los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo-No tienes poder sobre mi-murmuró antes de dejar el pasillo.

La capa tendida en el suelo desapareció.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El otro grupo de tres personas entro por la puerta principal.

-Norte, sur, este y oeste-murmuraba una y otra vez William-¡Maldita sea!-miro la palma de su mano, su llave no daba reacción, solo giraba sin cesar.

-¿Qué eso?-preguntó interesada Jessy.

-Un pequeño conjuro para rastrear, pero la concentración de magia en este lugar es demasiado alta como para que funcione-le mostró la llave que giraba sin cesar-Lo ves, se vuelve loca.

De repente vieron como Gloria clavaba su espada en una pared, todos se asustaron ante el gesto de la chica, cuando vieron que todo el pasillo frente a ellos se iluminaba.

-Es que sin luz no puedo caminar-afirmó ella mientras la desclavaba de aquel lugar-Hay más barreras.

-¿Por qué Marina?-se preguntó por primera vez Jessy-¿Por qué no Dafne o Isabela que son más guapas?.

-Cierto-Gloria se unió a las preguntas-Sakura esta claro que se sabe porque es, pero no ella.

-Mar-murmuró William-Mar y ella son bastante parecidas, la cara es casi la misma.

-No es solo eso-acotó Eriol-La quiere para transferir un alma, pero si ese cuerpo no tiene unas condiciones necesarias no se puede realizar la transferencia, el cuerpo puede morir y entonces no vivirá con ninguna de las dos.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo contado por el chico de lentes.

-Creo que entiendo por que Marcus se preocupa tanto por ella-afirmó William.

-¡Nah!-Gloria le negó con lo que era casi un grito-Lo que Marcus tiene son anhelos y deseos sobre ella y sobre su cuerpo y alma, la desea completa y no a trozos.

-¡Marcus seria incapaz de hacerle daño a Marina!-todos miraron hacia atrás, donde Jessy estaba con cara de enfadada-No se lo haría, estoy segura de ello.

-¿Aunque con ese daño consiguiese salvarla de una muerte segura?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules-Una de las condiciones para el traspaso de almas es que el cuerpo debe de ser virgen, o lo que es lo mismo, no debe de haber sido tocado por nadie.

-Pero esa también es una condición para..........-Eriol dejo de caminar porque algo se lo impedía-Otra barrera.

-¡Dejádmela a mi!-la chica de cabello negro volvió a lanzar su espada-¡Rompe la barrera!.

Pero cuando esta se hizo añicos y esperaban el silencio absoluto lo primero que oyeron fueron los gritos y el llanto de una voz conocida, Marina, y la imagen tiro por los suelos las palabras dichas por Jessy.

*************************************************************************************

Los ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la habitación. La examino con la mirada, un espejo, un sillón al estilo Luis XIV y una mesa pequeña justo al lado. Pero justo al lado había algo, un maniquí, con un vestido, azul, de seda. Le llamó la atención y se acercó hasta él.

Toco con los dedos la falda, parecía agua, suave, lisa, ligera. Luego el cuerpo, sencillamente perfecto, bordado en hilo plateado por la zona del pecho. Lo observó, detenidamente, le recordaba a algo o a alguien. 

Miro hacia el espejo y vio su aspecto, nada alentador. Seguía llevando el mismo conjunto de lencería, pero estaba totalmente arrugado, su pelo liso alborotado, los ojos decaídos. Se acercó más hacia el espejo y vio una marca en su cuello, enorme, aquello era un chupetón, llevo una de sus manos hacia él y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaban unas marcas muy rojas, con la piel levantada y que escocían.

-De acuerdo-hablo ella sola en voz alta para tranquilizarse-lo primero es que no puedo salir de este modo a la calle, se pensarán cualquier cosa-sus ojos se deslizaron automáticamente hacia el vestido-No es lo más adecuado pero me servirá.

No tardo más de dos minutos en ponérselo y comprobó que le estaba perfecto, como si el traje hubiese sido realizado con sus medidas.

-Ahora, debo de pensar como voy a esquivar a Marcus.

De repente oyó movimiento en la puerta, dos voces hablaban, las voces de dos hombres.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿¡Como puede ser que se te haya escapado!?-grito una voz ronca.

-No se me ha escapado, debe de estar por aquí, no puede  atravesar los sellos mágicos de las puertas, además no ha salido de este piso-la voz del sueco se oía furiosa.

-¿No le habrás tocado un pelo, verdad?-la voz de Diagur se hizo patente.

-Por supuesto que se lo he tocado-el chico de pelo rubio se rió cínicamente-Te dije que yo no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin tocarla.

-No es motivo para tener tan poco autocontrol-los ojos grises notaron cierta calma al igual que la voz -Has roto el encantamiento antes de tiempo y por lo tanto ahora no podré conseguir.......

-Te refieres a esto-el chico mostró en sus manos la pequeña cruz de cristal-No soy tonto y ha sido lo primero que le he quitado, de hecho ya no necesitarías a la chica.

-¡Dame eso!-el chico de ojos grises hizo un gesto para tratar de arrebatárselo.

-No-la quito de su alcance-cuando yo tenga a la chica te la daré.

-¿Sabes que te podría matar ahora mismo si yo quisiera?-la voz siseante y amenazadora.

-No lo harás, por el simple hecho de que esta llave es lo que más anhelas, sin ella no podrás volver a ver a Mar.

-Tienes algo más de tiempo-el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía en frente-pero no creas que mucho más, ahora debo de encargarme de un asunto.

El chico de ojos grises se giro y en ese instante una puerta le golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayese encima del sueco. Marina salió corriendo, levantándose la falda del vestido lo máximo posible.

-¿Mar?-preguntó aun medio aturdido Diagur-Mar ha vuelto.

-Esa no era Mar, si no Marina-el chico de ojos azules se incorporo-Sigue con tu trabajo, que yo iré a por ella, aunque no te garantizo que vuelva pura.

Y de nuevo comenzó el juego del gato y el ratón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Menos mal que se había acordado que la puerta se abría hacia fuera y no hacia adentro, le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para darle un golpe, lástima que solo había golpeado a Diagur.

Sintió escalofríos, no sabía si por el frío suelo de mármol, que sus pies descalzos tocaban, o porque tenía la sensación de que alguien la perseguía. Sabía que Marcus estaría en menos de dos segundos detrás suyo.

-Hola pequeña-no estaba detrás, sino delante.

Comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lado contrario, el pasillo era largo y tal vez terminaría en otra zona sin salida, aunque tal vez la suerte la acompañaría dos veces.

Que equivocada estaba.

Giro su cara y pudo comprobar que él corría justo detrás, lo último que vio fue que hizo un gesto con la mano. Instantes después caía al suelo, se había golpeado contra una barrera invisible. 

-Te dije que no te escaparías-el chico la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, para después aprisionarla contra la pared-Sabes, creo que he sido muy bueno contigo, ahora debería de cobrarte por las insolencias que has cometido-se apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

-Basta por favor-le reclamó ella comenzando a llorar de impotencia-No me hagas daño.

-No te lo voy a hacer-acercó sus labios al cuello de ella, le atraía mucho esa parte, y comenzó a besarlo.

Marina comenzó a dar patadas, pero las rodillas de Marcus ejercieron presión y detuvieron ese ataque. Entonces notó como ella le propinaba golpes en la espalda y no eran leves. Para detener su ataque se separó un poco y la tomó por las muñecas con mucha fuerza, esto hizo que la chica diese un grito desgarrador.

Solo en ese momento, Marcus la miro por primera vez atentamente. El vestido tenía los tirantes por los hombros, él mismo los había bajado segundos antes, la cara estaba completamente empapada con sus lágrimas, estas nacían en sus ojos, que estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, surcaban unas mejillas muy enrojecidas y terminaban en la boca, roja e hinchada, probablemente por las succiones que había realizado de sus labios. El pelo estaba totalmente revuelto y enredado, en su cuello una marca enorme, parecía tan débil. 

De pronto notó como algo cálido estaba corriendo a través de sus manos. Soltó las muñecas de la chica para mirarlas y entonces pudo comprobar que era, sangre, sangre que había brotado de las muñecas de ella. 

La observó mientras ella trataba de limpiárselas con la falda del vestido. La miro intensamente, como comprendiendo algo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?.

-¡Dios Marina!-él se abalanzó contra ella, tratando de abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!-le dio un fuerte empujón, y entonces comprobó el miedo reflejado en los ojos de ella-¡No te acerques a mi!.

-Marina, lo siento-estaba desesperado-yo.......

-¡Rompe la barrera!-se oyó una voz cercana.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó cerca de ellos y aparecieron cuatro figuras. William, Gloria, Eriol y Jessy aparecieron por el pasillo.

-¡Marina!-exclamó la australiana, corriendo al ver a su amiga cubierta de sangre-Por el amor de Dios, que alguien haga algo, se esta desangrando.

-Dejarme a mi-el sueco trató de acercarse de nuevo a ella.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-le grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, después cayó al suelo medio inconsciente-No dejéis que se acerque-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo al caer desmayada.

-Dejadme a mi-Gloria puso sus manos en las muñecas-¡Viento sanador!-de las manos de la chica surgieron dos pequeños remolinos que envolvieron las muñecas de la chica y cerraron las heridas.

-Mátame-susurró Marcus hacia William.

-¿Qué ha pasado Marcus?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-MATAME MALDITA SEA-comenzó a dar puñetazos contra la pared, haciéndose heridas en pocos segundos-ERIOL, HAZLO MALDITA SEA, QUE ALGUIEN LO HAGA.

Eriol levantó su báculo en alto con un gesto de enfado y apuntó directamente hacia el chico que seguía golpeando fuertemente la pared.

-Eriol, no puedes hacerlo-le replicó Jessy, quien estaba sujetando a Marina-¡No lo hagas!.

-Es lo que él quiere-y de el báculo de Clow surgió un potente rayo rojo que le dio de lleno al chico, el cual cayó al suelo.

-¿Lo has hecho?-preguntó incrédula  Gloria, cuando vio el pecho del rubio subir y bajar.

-No, pero debíamos de clamarlo-miro a Marina y se fijo en su cuello-Si ha pasado lo que creo, vamos a tener muchos problemas entre nosotros-se acercó a la chica y le retiro un poco el pelo de la cara-No puedo creer que realmente lo haya hecho.

Las chicas se quedaron con cara de no entender, mientras que William miraba con tristeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Marcus en el suelo. Tenía que hablar con él.

************************************************************************************************************

Notó como algo la movía, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse, estaba cansada.

-Sakura, vamos Sakura............-una voz dulce la instaba a despertarse.

La chica se revolvió un poco en la cama, se restregó los ojos y dijo casi de forma automática.

-Kero no quiero despertarme, no todavía...........

-¿Kero?-preguntó la misma voz que había huido-¿Sakura, se puede saber quien es Kero?¿A caso tu novio?.

De repente la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver unos ojos verdes que brillaban e irradiaban alegría. No podía ser, la que estaba delante no podía ser ella. Con algo de miedo la chica preguntó.

-¿Mamá?.

-Claro que mamá-rió la mujer-Soy yo la que te despierta todos los días, aunque a mi también me cuesta levantarme.

Sakura se incorporó un poco en la cama y se frotó los ojos de forma muy fuerte. Acercó su mano a la cara de la mujer que tenía delante, con miedo, como si aquello fuese una ilusión y estuviese a punto de borrarse.

-Ves Sakura-la mujer tomó la mano de su hija y la acarició-estás en casa y estas conmigo-de repente se puso seria-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?.

-¡Mamá!-grito la chica de ojos verdes y se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente-Estás aquí conmigo-se le empezaron a escurrir lágrimas.

-Claro que estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado-la mujer se rió un poco y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-Sakura, creo que estas un poco rara-la mujer sonrió aún más-Debe de ser por el tal Kero.

-¡Mamá!-refunfuño ella-Kero es mi....................

-Si, si ahora dirás que es tu amigo-la mujer le guiño un ojo mientras abría la puerta-Pero a mi no me engañas.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, su habitación estaba exactamente igual, aunque su madre estaba viva. No cabía en si de contento. Empezó a cambiarse de ropa y a asearse exactamente como hacia todos los días.

-Me voy Kero-de repente se paró ante sus palabras-¿Por qué he dicho eso? Si no hay nadie en mi habitación.

-No sabía que los monstruos hablasen solos-Touya apareció por el pasillo.

-¡Touya!-se quejó la chica mientras trataba de pisarle el pie.

-Ese truco ya no te sirve-se rió el chico mientras apartaba el suyo y Sakura se iba a dar contra el suelo-Ves con cuidado Monstruo te puedes hacer daño.

Y discutiendo bajaron hasta la cocina, donde el señor Kinomoto estaba cocinando y Nadeshiko ponía la mesa.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó Sakura.

-Buenos días-sonrió su padre-Hoy nos levantamos con ánimos.

-Eso es porque va a ver a Kero-se rió su madre.

-¿Kero?-preguntó extrañado Touya mientras ayudaba a su padre a llevar los cuatro platos de desayuno a la mesa.

-Si, es un nombre que ha pronunciado entre sueños, debe de ser como llama cariñosamente a su novio-contestó Nadeshiko mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Novio?-el mayor de los hermanos casi estampa el vaso contra la mesa-¿Cómo que novio?-miro a su hermana mientras a esta le surgía un gesto de terror en su cara-Eres muy joven para tener novio, ¡no consentiré que ningún desgraciado se acerque a ti!.

-Pero si siempre he tenido cerca de Yukito y no me has dicho nunca nada-de repente todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Quién es Yukito?-preguntó Touya.

-No lo se-afirmo Sakura mientras miraba a todos extrañada-ni tampoco se que o quien es Kero.

De repente Nadeshiko se levantó de su sitio un poco y puso su mano sobre la frente de su hija.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con gesto de preocupación-Tal vez seria mejor que hoy no fueses a la escuela.

-¡Las clases!-exclamó de repente-Llegó tarde.

Sakura se levantó de golpe, tomó su mochila y salió disparada hacia la secundaria. Si se daba prisa todavía podía llegar a tiempo.

Minutos más tarde en la puerta de la secundaria.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno-una chica de cabello negro hacia la cuenta atrás.

-¡Tomoyo!-se oyó la voz en la lejanía.

-Justo a tiempo-se rió ella cuando vio aparecer a su amiga bastante cansada-¿Sakura, habías pensado en hacerte corredora profesional?-le preguntó medio riéndose-Eres buena para los 1000 metros lisos, los recorres todos los días.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Tomoyo-trató de tomar el aire la chica de ojos verdes-Esta mañana he empezado a decir tonterías, mi madre incluso quería que me quedase en casa.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

-Hoy Shaoran tenía que ser el delegado junto con Yamazaki-rió Tomoyo-Espero que no le haya enfadado.

-De verdad Tomoyo-puso un gesto de dureza Sakura-No se como puedes salir con ese hombre de hielo.

-Se que no os lleváis bien, pero Shaoran es buen chico, de verdad, hay veces que tiene unos detalles..........

-Puramente materialistas-recalcó la castaña de nuevo-Porque desde luego mira que regalarte sin venir a cuento unos pendientes de diamantes........

-Celosa Kinomoto porque ninguno de tus pretendientes puede permitirse el lujo de regalarte algo así-se oyó una voz profunda por detrás y que dejo a Sakura helada.

-No gracias, no me gusta llevar ese tipo de joyas, además-recalcó poniendo un toque de ironía en su voz-soy una muchacha vulgar.

Tomoyo solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-A veces pienso que eres tu Sakura la novia de Shaoran y no yo-la chica de ojos azules se rió ante su propia conclusión.

-Sabes de sobra que no-el chico chino la cogió por la cintura y le dio un leve beso en los labios-Todavía no te había dado los buenos días.

Sakura siguió recto su camino sin mirar atrás, pero si notando que su corazón se encogía, a caso aquello que había notado eran celos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vladimir miraba al edificio como si fuese lo último que había hecho en su vida, cuando de repente levantó una mano y de ella salió un rayo de color blanco.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Tomoyo a su lado.

-Acaban de encontrar a Marina y a Marcus-le respondió Isabela, quien miraba atenta a la puerta-Deben de haber rastreado todo el edificio, pero ahora que no están las barreras no noto la presencia de Sakura.

-Dimensión paralela-dijo en voz alta Vladimir-Eso le gusta mucho a Diagur.

-Vaya, ¿y tu como sabes eso?-le pregunto burlona la argentina-¿Acaso no habías estando espiándome a mi?.

-No voy a malgastar toda mi vida espiando tu rutinaria vida-le dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Justo cuando le iba a responder la chica se quedó muda ya que del edificio salían varias personas, por no decir todos menos Shaoran.

-¡Marina!-exclamo Tomoyo-¡Marcus!-cuando vio al chico inconsciente en la espalda de Ben-¿Qué ha pasado?.

Jessy se dirigió al coche con cara de malos amigos.

-Ha ocurrido algo realmente malo-respondió ella mientras William metía dentro del lugar el cuerpo de la chica rubia y la apoyaba en el regazo de la australiana.

-Vamos a volver a buscar a Sakura, si no la encontramos ahora, tal vez ella........-William no quería terminar la frase.

-¡No!-Tomoyo entró en pánico-Ella no, ¡no!, ¡no!-la chica empezó a llorar y a correr hacia el edificio.

-SSSShhhhhh-la tomó Eriol en un abrazo, antes de que pudiese entrar-Tranquila-la chica a pesar de todo trataba de liberarse, solo tenía en mente una cosa, Sakura-Me prometiste que no te meterías.

-Ella,...............-trataba de gesticular Tomoyo-Ella............

-Shaoran esta dentro-la apretó más fuerte contra si mismo-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-al parecer esas palabras dichas al oído fueron suficientes para calmarla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El chico de ojos marrones examinaba la habitación una y otra vez. Allí solo había un espejo antiguo occidental colgado en la pared, una silla al parecer de la época de Luis XIV, una mesita baja y un maniquí de mujer sin nada.

Lentamente se aproximó hacía el espejo, mirando en él, viendo su reflejo. Y de repente sus manos rozaron la superficie de este, la sorpresa fue mayor aún cuando pudo observar como al hacer contacto sus dedos esta se convertía en una especie de agua. Lo miro atentamente y en un alarde de valor metió la mano entera, la cual sacó inmediatamente. 

Tomó aire y sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó contra el espejo. Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo observar como todo parecía estar oscuro, como aquella sala estaba totalmente sumida en la ausencia de luz, toda menos el centro de esta. En aquel foco parecía que había algo o alguien, cuando se fijo bien corrió hacia allí.

-¡Sakura!-tomó la mano inerte de la chica-Esta fría-murmuró para comenzar a llamarla con desesperación-¡Sakura!¡Sakura!.

El joven no sabía que hacer, parecía que estaba muerta, su temperatura corporal era casi nula, pero respiraba todavía.

-La muerte dormida-recordó una voz, la voz de Charlotte-Recuerdas..........

Shaoran comenzó a recordar cuando Charlotte le habló de aquella maldición.

-La muerte dormida es uno de los conjuros más fuertes que existen-la voz dulce de aquella mujer repicaba en sus oídos-La persona que esta dentro cree que es la realidad, en ella podemos ver nuestros anhelos y nuestros miedos más profundos, es una extraña combinación, que la mayoría de veces hacen de ello un sueño placentero, que termina por sumirnos en él de tal forma que nunca más queremos volver a la realidad-la mujer le sonrió-Sin embargo hay una forma de contrarrestar esta maldición, es peligrosa, pero si estas dispuesto a hacerlo porque quieres mucho o amas a esa persona siempre funciona, la solución es entrar en el sueño.

De este modo la mente de Shaoran volvió al presente.

-Tengo que entrar en el sueño-se repitió a si mismo-Gracias Charlotte.

Tomó una de las manos de Sakura y se concentró. Comenzó a murmurar algo en voz baja, mientras que en su otra mano aparecía su espada, canalizando la energía, el chico cayó tumbado junto a Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Isabela, necesito tu ayuda-Vladimir la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiese decir nada.

Todos miraron como ambos entraban en aquel edificio.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó Gloria.

-Vladimir va a ayudar a Sakura y a Shaoran a salir de esa dimensión en la que se han metido-afirmó William sin dudarlo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, subiendo escaleras y atravesando pasillos.

-Tienes el poder de la tierra, yo el de los rayos, ¿que es lo que pretendes hacer?-le preguntó la chica.

-Tu tendrás que guiarlos hasta la salida de la dimensión desde la obertura-el chico de ojos azules la miro-Pero sin mi no serias  capaz de encontrarla, ya que es algo difícil.

-¿Por qué me tienes manía?-le preguntó ella cuando se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

-Si te tuviese manía jamás te habría besado, créeme-el chico entró seguido de ella.

-Pero eso solo fue para molestarme, ¿no?-le pregunto ella.

-Es aquí-ignoro él la pregunta y señalo al espejo-Escúchame bien, debes de tener mucho cuidado, un fallo y podrías electrocutarlos, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, debes de crear una especie de barrera que ilumine todo el espejo.

-Se como hacerlo-le dijo ella confiada-Pero ves con cuidado, no se escape uno de mis rayos y te de a ti.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba en la escuela de secundaria de la escuela, para ser más exactos estaba en el patio. Sintió la presencia de Sakura cerca, pero no se veía ni un alma alrededor.

-Esto es muy extraño-afirmo el chico-A Sakura siempre le ha gustado mucho la gente.

Comenzó a caminar ahí donde notaba que estaba el aura de la chica y finalmente la encontró con Tomoyo hablando.

-De verdad, sigo sin saber como te pudiste enamorar de un chico tan frío.

El chico decidió esconderse detrás de una de las dos puertas y abrirla un poco para poder ver y escuchar la conversación.

-Sakura, él no es frío, tal vez al principio cuando nos presentaron nuestras madres si lo era, pero ahora no-le sonrió la chica de ojos azules-Si lo conocieses un poco más estoy segura de que te encantaría.

-Si, pero a Kero no le hace ninguna gracia que este con él-la chica de ojos verdes se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Sakura, esto empieza a preocuparme, nombras mucho a un tal Kero y un tal Yue-la chica de ojos amatista rió-¿Son nuevos pretendientes?¿De otra escuela quizás?.

-Ya estas como mi madre-la chica dio un soplo y se apartó el pelo que le caía en la cara.

-La madre de Sakura, ¿no estaba muerta?-pensó Shaoran-Y Tomoyo tiene como novio a una persona fría, ¿quien será?.

-Bueno, yo me marcho Sakura que tengo ensayo con el coro, si lo ves le dices que lo espero en la entrada de la escuela.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que la chica de cabello plomizo saliese por la puerta, cuando Shaoran se decidió a salir de su escondite.

-Sakura-le llamo él la chica se giro sorprendida.

-Para ti Kinomoto, Li-le frunció el ceño y le puso mala cara-Tomoyo te espera en la salida.

-Sakura, Yue te estaba buscando para hablar acerca de las cartas-Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de las palabras de la chica que tenía en frente, solo quería llevar a cabo su plan.

-No conozco a ningún Yue-la chica se giro para tomar su mochila.

Justo en ese momento el aula se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar a otro Shaoran. La chica comenzó a mirar a ambos lados.

-¡Dos Shaorans!-exclamo asustada.

-Sakura, tu madre ha llamado dice que tienes que ir pronto a casa porque vais a ir a visitar al bisabuelo-el chico le sonrió de forma fría-Yo también voy, así que date prisa.

-No lo escuches-exclamó el que tenía justo al otro lado-Tu madre esta muerta, eres la dueña de las cartas, recuerda Sakura.

La chica se tomó la cabeza y algo le vino a la mente. Shaoran de niño, que se le acercaba y le decía que le entregase las cartas, un peluche amarillo con forma de leoncito,..

-Vamos Sakura, tu madre nos espera-volvió a repetir el otro Li que tenía en frente.

-No le hagas caso, Eriol, Tomoyo, Jessy, Ben, Marina, Gloria.........., vamos Sakura, aquí no puedo intervenir con luchas.

La maestra de las cartas se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos. La sonrisa de Eriol, las locuras de Marina, la amabilidad de Ben, los gritos de alegría de Jessy, la seriedad de Isabela, la comprensión de Marcus, Yue, Yukito, las cartas, sus cartas, su padre, su hermano, su madre fallecida...........................

No aguanto más y dio un grito enorme.

-¡Desaparece de mi mente ilusión creada por Diagur!-de repente todo alrededor se hizo añicos, todo menos uno de los dos Shaoranes.

Este lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y le tendió la mano a una Sakura llorosa, quien mantenía la posición en el suelo.

-Volvamos a la realidad-le dio una mirada cálida junto a aquella sonrisa  y ella le tomó de la mano.

Cuando hicieron contacto ambos se despertaron.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamó el chico mirándola a los ojos-Lo lograste.

-Sin ti.......-pero él le puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-se incorporo rápidamente ayudando a la chica de ojos verdes-Pero no se donde esta.......

Ambos vieron una especie de destello a su izquierda y sin dudarlo corrieron hacia alli.

-Para ahora Isabela.

Al decir esto Vladimir ella interrumpió el hechizo que hacia que una cortina de electricidad barriese totalmente el espejo, justo en esos instantes vieron una mano, para luego ver como dos cuerpos salían del espejo.

-¡Estáis bien!-exclamó la chica abrazándolos a ambos.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí-pero al pronunciar estas palabras Sakura se cayó inconsciente, Vladimir la tomo en brazos-Hay que darse prisa, antes de que él vuelva.

Dicho y hecho, los tres corrieron para encontrarse con los demás en la entrada, sin tiempo de dar felicitaciones subieron en los coches y se dirigieron hacia la mansión de Eriol.

Una sombra los vio alejarse.

-Bueno, no todo se puede tener-y miro la llave de la estrella en su mano-solo necesito la otra-y desapareció haciéndose humo.

************************************************************************************************************

La casa estaba en total silencio y casi en penumbras. Solo en la biblioteca había gente, era ya de madrugada, se habían pasado muchas horas buscándolas y ahora estaban investigando entre todos el libro.

-Si pongo esto aquí-Phill dejó caer su llave en un hueco, esta encajó perfectamente-Y justo al lado va la de Sakura.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando las encajemos las cuatro se abrirá el libro-Gloria miraba atentamente el libro.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que contiene?-todos miraron a Dafne que era quien había formulado la pregunta.

Inmediatamente los ánimos del grupo bajaron, si lo abrían sabrían que había algo, pero la cuestión era el que.

-Parece que Marina no despierta-suspiro Sheresade bajando de las habitaciones-Y Marcus tampoco-solo lo dijo por cambiar de tema.

-Sakura esta consciente-sonrió Tomoyo-acabo de subir a la habitación a ver como estaba, pero he oído ruidos, así que no he querido molestarlos- sonrió cálidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina-Preparare un té para ver si nos relajamos un poco.

-¿Por qué Marina llevaba esas marcas enormes?-preguntó Nahuel-¿Acaso Diagur.......

-¡No digas tonterías!-le grito Zaira-No creo que ella se hubiese dejado, realmente es una chica fuerte, estoy muy segura de que se habría defendido. ¿No crees Eriol?-al ver la cara que puso el chico repitió-¿Eriol?.

-Creo que iré a ayudar a Tomoyo con ese té-el chico se levantó de la silla en la que estaba-Si no os importa me llevo esto-tomo el libro en sus manos.

El grupo de los pilares negros se quedó a solas al completo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-preguntó la chica de cabello platinado.

-Es que tal vez no haya sido Diagur el que ha intentado forzar a Marina-y con las palabras de Gloria suspendidas en el aire se quedó otra vez el grupo en silencio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿¡Como pudiste hacerlo!?-le preguntaba por ni se sabe ya la vez William a Marcus, en cinco minutos que llevaba despierto solo le había realizado esa pregunta-Es que no lo entiendo.

-Tranquilízate-le suplicó Ben mientras miraba que su amigo sentado en la cama se ponía una camisa-Marcus, te dije que con tranquilidad, no de esa forma.

-¡No me controlaba, ¿vale?!-exclamó ya exasperado el chico de ojos azules-Soy humano no una piedra, esos son mis deseos más ocultos. ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño!.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron y parecían entender algo.

-Venga, no pasa nada-le puso la mano en el hombro Ben-Se lo explicas y ya esta, seguro que te perdona.

-Imposible, Ben-lo miro con los ojos cristalinos-Me grito que no me acercase a ella, me empujó cuando la abracé, le pedí perdón a la desesperada y me miro como si yo fuese la peor basura que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Crees que me perdonará?-lo miro de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos-No lo hará por mucho que lo intente no lo hará.

-Estas muy nervioso-le murmuró William y le ayudo a levantarse-ahora vamos a bajar te vas a tomar un vaso de té y vas a subir a hablar con ella cara a cara.

-La he traicionado William-lo miro directo a los ojos-Me juré a mi mismo que dejaría de forzar las cosas, pero la he traicionado.

-¿Acaso te denegó sus besos cuando estaba en la ilusión?-preguntó el canadiense.

-No lo hizo-Marcus se sorprendió, aquello era un descubrimiento.

-Se cierra una puerta pero se abre una ventana-sonrió Ben-Si no quiere hablar contigo hoy lo hará mañana.

Los tres bajaron hacia la sala, era tiempo de ayudar en esa investigación y terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Dime que no estoy dormida-le suplicó la chica de ojos verdes a Shaoran.

-No lo estas-le sonrió como raramente solía hacer el chino.

-Era muy real, increíblemente real-la chica se incorporó de la cama, llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo-Era muy bonito, estaba con mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, éramos una familia perfecta-el chico trató de hablar pero ella no le dejo-Aunque tu también estabas allí no eras el mismo de ahora, tus pequeñas sonrisas y tus gestos estaban dedicados a otra persona que yo también quiero mucho-la chica lo miro y puso una sonrisa un tanto burlona-estabas saliendo con Tomoyo.

-¿Queeeeeee?-preguntó de repente el chico-¿Estas de broma, no?, yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Sakura se rió levemente.

-A mi me tratabas de un modo muy frío, te desagradaba por completo. Y no solo eso-la chica bajo la cabeza-Yue y Kerberos no existían, no conocía a nadie, ni Eriol, ni Jessy, ni Marcus, nadie-dio una sonrisa-Mi vida era sencilla, pero comprendí que le faltaban muchas cosas, por ejemplo el sentido de la amistad, solo tenía una amiga y esa era Tomoyo, pero tu te enfadabas si estaba conmigo y te la llevabas, a pesar de tener a mi madre no me sentía del todo feliz-la chica bajo la cabeza-Y también entendí que estaba muy celosa, no porque tu tenías a mi mejor amiga, sino porque ella te tenía a ti.

Shaoran entró en shock, le estaba diciendo que a pesar de todo sentía celos de una ilusión y que le quería.

-Sakura-sonrió de nuevo el chico-Te quiero mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, no voy a traicionar la poca confianza que tienes en mi por......

El chico no pudo hablar porque ella le había tomado de la camisa y lo había acercado a ella, callándole con sus labios y besándolo de forma tierna.

-No me vuelvas a engañar en tu vida-le amenazó para darle después un pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-Nunca más. Pero-la chica se quedó extrañada cuando añadió la ultima palabra-tu no vuelvas a irte sin que te de explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

Los dos iban de nuevo a besarse cuando escucharon pasos bajar muy rápidos por las escaleras y el comienzo de una discusión segundos después.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura.

-Creo que Marina se ha despertado ya y algo ha pasado.

-Pero la voz es la de Jessy, no la de Marina.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el piso de abajo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos antes de que se despertara Sakura en la habitación de Marina.

La chica se revolvió entre las sábanas y de golpe se despertó con la respiración muy agitada. Isabela que estaba justo en frente de ella se acercó a mirarla y a tranquilizarla. Le tomó de la mano y su amiga española se lanzó sobre ella recibiendo un abrazo.

-¡Ssshhht!Ya esta todo a pasado-la chica le frotaba la espalda lentamente mientras notaba como su hombro estaba siendo empapado-Venga tranquila, ya no estas allí, todo esta bien, todos estamos bien, Marcus también.

Al nombre de su amigo sueco la chica lloró todavía más fuerte y se separó de ella tirandose encima de la cama y llorando amargamente.

Jessy miraba la escena desde la lejanía y decidió aproximarse a Marina. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y obligo a su amiga llorosa a que se incorporase, para volverla abrazar muy fuerte.

-¿Que pasó con Marcus?-le preguntó de forma suave la chica de pelo rizado-Él quería morirse cuando lo encontramos.

-Más le valdría estar muerto-murmuró entre los sollozos la chica de pelo dorado.

Sus dos amigas se miraron extrañadas.

Se separó de Jessy y tratando de dominar sus lágrimas quedó sentada junto con ambas en el borde de la cama.

-Marcus es muy celoso, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya-apretó los puños-¿Llevo una marca en el cuello, verdad?-ambas asintieron-Me la hizo él-paro dos segundos antes de seguir-a la fuerza.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que...-Isabela no podía creerse lo que oía-que te trató de forzar?.

-No puede ser......-Jessy palideció ante la afirmación de su amiga-Lo mato. ¡Yo lo mato!.

La australiana se levantó de la cama y salió como una flecha hacia la puerta.

-¡Jessy! Haz el favor de sentarte-le pidió la española.

-¡Y una mierda Marina!-le respondió con furia-No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se que el que tu creías que jamás te haría nada esta ahí bajo tan tranquilo-la chica dio un portazo.

-Detenla tu Isa, por favor-le pidió la chica.

-Pero deberías de bajar tu-la miro con sus ojos azules.

-No puedo enfrentar a Marcus-la voz se volvió amarga-Aunque no estuviese en sus plenas facultades, lo que me hizo fue..........

-Esta bien, me daré prisa-le sonrió y abandono la estancia corriendo.

Una vez se quedó la chica sola se acercó hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando que el poco viento que había le diese en la cara, mirando como todo el pueblo estaba comenzando a ser iluminado por la luz del día, ella mientras tanto lloraba en silencio y las lágrimas se volvían frías a causa del viento. Miro a su dedo corazón en la mano derecha y con cuidado saco la alianza que llevaba puesta, contemplo sus brillos plateados a la luz del día y entonces la encerró en su puño y se dispuso a lanzarla. Antes de conseguirlo se desplomó en el suelo quedando sentada y llorando aún más fuerte.

-No puedo hacerlo-se recriminó a si misma-no puedo dejarlo todo atrás.

El anillo volvió a su lugar inicial.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo el mundo abajo se quedó sorprendido al ver como Jessy bajaba las escaleras echa una auténtica furia. Sin decir nada a nadie y pasando entre todos se fue directa hacia Marcus y sin decir nada, cerró su puño y lo estampo contra la cara del sueco, tirandolo al suelo.

-Levántate-le recriminó la chica, mientras veía como todos en la sala la miraban asombrados, el que más el que estaba en el suelo con la mano en su pómulo-¡Que te levantes Marcus!-ella se aproximo a él con intención de pegarle de nuevo.

-¡Que alguien la frene!-se oyó el grito de Isabela por detrás mientras se lanzaba contra su amiga.

-¡Suéltame!-la australiana trataba de liberar sus brazos-Déjame pegarle a ese pervertido la paliza de su vida.

De repente notó como uno brazos más fuertes la sujetaban aún más fuerte, era Ben, desde luego de él no se podría liberar.

-¡Jessica Richardson, haz el favor de calmarte!-le dijo Ben.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Sakura mientras veía a Marcus todavía en el suelo sujetándose la cara-Oímos gritos y......

-Pasa que este pervertido-y señalo con la pierna a Marcus ya que la manos las tenía sujetas-ha tratado de aprovecharse de Marina-casi todos en la sala contuvieron un grito.

-¿Que?-preguntó Gloria-Tu te debes de estar equivocando de chico, él no pudo ser, pero si la ama con locura.

-¡Díselo tu Marcus!-le dijo la chica de pelo rizado roja de rabia-Díselo, confiesa que lo hiciste.

-Lo hice-dijo el chico levantándose y encarándola-¿Acaso quieres que niegue lo evidente?.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la contestación del muchacho rubio que en esos momentos miraba a Jessy con frialdad.

-Si a ti te hubiesen servido en bandeja de plata lo que más deseabas, ¿que hubieses hecho?-la chica se quedó muda al momento-Tomarlo, ¿no?-más de una persona asintió en la sala-Y si a eso le sumas que no era yo al completo, me sigues viendo como culpable.

-En parte tiene razón Jessy, no le dejaste a Marina terminar de contárnoslo-refutó Isabela.

-Admite Jessy que él tiene razón-dijo Vladimir-Tu tienes menos autocontrol que él.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio esperando que ella le refutase.

-No mereces todo el cariño que ella te tiene-murmuró la chica que seguía sujeta por Ben-sabes, ella confía en ti ciegamente, parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta-de repente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-Cuando la vi, al encontraros, pensé que habías sido tu quien la había salvado, pero ya veo que no-la chica le encaró-yo también confiaba en ti, pero en estos momentos creo que ambas desearíamos que tu estuvieses a millones de kilómetros de aquí.

-¿De verdad desea eso?-preguntó el sueco.

-Creo que si Marcus-admitió Isabela-No creo que sea capaz de verte en un tiempo, ni yo tampoco-admitió la chica-Aunque no fueses tu si tanto la quieres como siempre has dicho no hubieses caído en esa trampa.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó él ya desesperado-¿No lo entendéis que pare?¿No entendéis nada, verdad?-al no ver respuesta-¿Nadie me cree cierto?-miro a su alrededor y nadie le daba la razón, ni tan si quiera el noruego que antes le había defendido-Esta bien, me largo-el chico salió de la estancia-Cuando os haga falta ya me avisareis.

-¡Marcus vuelve aquí!-exclamó Jessy al verse libre del agarre de Ben, salió detrás de él disparada-Aun te tengo que partir la cara.

Como respuesta lo único que recibió fue un portazo de la puerta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El chico salió de la casa enfadado como nunca de los que creía sus amigos. Aunque en parte tenían razón. Bueno, no en parte en casi todo tenían razón. Estaba seguro que ella no le querría ver la cara en un montón de tiempo.

-Por mucho que te quiera-pensaba Marcus de camino a su casa-por mucho que lo haga se que eso es una falta imperdonable, que no debería de haberme dejado llevar, pero era todo tan perfecto-el chico se detuvo en el parque del pingüino solo para ver a los niños jugar-Mi infancia, mi vida, todo yo somos así por tu culpa-siguió su camino-Se que si tu te hubieses dejado no me habría detenido, porque yo también soy humano-de repente notó como dos lágrimas cruzaban su cara-Siempre llorando por ti-murmuró mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta de su casa.

Cerro la puerta y se dejo caer apoyándose en esta, llorando de forma amarga.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un llorica Marcus?-se preguntó a si mismo-Creo que será mejor que haga esa llamada-y aunque quería parar las lágrimas no cesaban.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se acercó a su pequeña sala, se sentó en uno de los sofás negros que habían y marcó unos números en el aparato. Se oyó la señal a través del auricular.

-Dígame-se oyó la voz despierta de su madre, aunque allí fuese de madrugada ella seguía despierta.

-Mamá, soy Marcus-le dijo con la voz rota.

-Marc, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó la mujer visiblemente preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿se puede poner papá?-trató de tranquilizarla el chico.

-Si, esta todavía despierto-la mujer tenía la voz preocupada.

La mujer atravesó varias de las estancias de la casa de los Hedger en Estocolmo y se dirigió al despachó de su marido.

-Michael, es Marcus-el hombre levantó la ceja en señal de sorpresa-Algo va mal, no se le nota bien, pero creo que lo quiere hablar contigo y no conmigo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-el hombre le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso cuando se acercó a darle el aparato telefónico-Todo va a estar bien, ves a dormir, ya es tarde.

La mujer obedeció mientras le lanzaba una última mirada, después salió del despacho.

-¿Que ocurre Marcus?-preguntó su padre.

-Ya te lo ha dicho mamá, ¿no?-el chico se llevo el pelo atrás con una mano y dio un suspiro-Creo que ella siempre sabe cuando me pasa algo.

-No en vano es tu madre y la has dejado muy preocupada-el hombre trataba de animarlo.

-Papá, he hecho algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso-trató de comenzar el chico-tiene que ver con Marina........

-¿¡Que!?-el hombre grito-¿No me digas que realmente lo que note es cierto?.

-Déjame que te lo cuente-trato de defenderse el chico.

-No, a mi no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación-le replicó él-se la tienes que dar a ella.

-No me quiere ver ni en pintura-le replicó el muchacho-Por eso, y porque los demás tampoco me quieren ver, quiero volver a Suecia.

-¿Huyendo de los problemas?-le preguntó su padre-No te crié así Marcus, pero si es lo que quieres nadie te lo impide. Ahora si vuelves tendré que explicarles a Ariadna y Luis porque tu has vuelto y su hija no.

-Puedes hacerlo, me atendré a las consecuencias.

-Esta bien, te sacare un billete para el primer vuelo hacia Ámsterdam, luego tendremos una larga charla.

-Esta bien, adiós papá.

-Hasta pronto Marc.

La línea se cortó y él se sintió todavía peor.

-Vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a Suecia.

 **Notas de la autora; **Si, si, si, ya se que me he tardado mucho con este capítulo. Pero seamos sinceros, no era un capítulo nada fácil de escribir, realmente me ha costado muchísimo y he tratado de centrarme más en todos los personajes, pero no es fácil.

Se que más de una estará pensando que me he vuelto loca por poner a Marcus como un acosador sexual, pero no se, era una escena que me rondaba mucho por la cabeza, al igual que la escena de Phillip, debía de levantarse contra sus miedos, realmente es un capítulo con escenas que me han costado mucho de hacer, especialmente la de Sakura en el sueño, no es nada fácil, en el próximo capítulo habrá un toque más divertido.

Esto ya empieza no se si a verse en línea recta o a torcerse más, pero ya queda poco para el final(eso es lo que siempre digo), espero que el capitulo haya sido del agrado de los lectores y esto la autora lo agradecería con algún Review. Gracias.

PD; La autora esta muy cansada psicológicamente como para hacer las notas largas.


	21. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen ...

Capitulo 18; Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. 

El silencio reinaba de nuevo en la sala, Marcus se había marchado dando un portazo y sin dar explicaciones concretas del porque de su comportamiento. Todos pensaban en muchas cosas, en esos momentos cualquiera se preguntaba el porque el chico lo había hecho, pero parecía que nadie le encontraba respuesta.

Marina bajo las escaleras de la mansión descalza, con sus zapatillas en las manos  y tratando de no hacer ruido, al ver el salón a oscuras decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada, dejando una nota en una mesa cercana a esta. Quería estar sola y si lo notaban la agobiarían y sentirían compasión por ella, no eso no era lo que quería. Las deportivas que llevaba en sus manos pronto ocuparon sus pies y dando un último vistazo hacia atrás salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

Portazo que obviamente fue oído en la sala y que provocó que más de uno se levantase de su asiento, especialmente Sakura, la cual se levantó rápidamente para ver que era lo que había sucedido, se acercó al lugar y al no ver a nadie decidió echar una ojeada al exterior, lo único que pudo ver cuando abrió la puerta fue a Marina ya pasando la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-¡Marina, vuelve!-grito la japonesa saliendo un poco y corriendo hasta la puerta donde la chica había estado hacia solo unos segundos-¡Por favor!-grito más fuerte, pero el grito se perdió en el aire.

-Vamos entra-le susurró William a la vez que le ponía su camisa por encima-Hace frío y no es bueno que salgas de este modo a la calle-la chica lo miro y al verlo con una sonrisa se calmo-No te preocupes, necesita estar sola, supongo que lo que menos necesita es gente agobiándola.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la chica mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ella necesita pensar sobre lo ocurrido, pero lo quiere hacer sola con la cabeza fría, para que nadie influya en una decisión, tal vez la decisión más dura de su vida.

-¿Qué decisión?.

El chico le mostró un papel doblado y se lo dio a la chica.

"Estaré en mi casa, no os preocupéis por mi, he tomado prestada la ropa de Nakuru, guardad bien el vestido que llevaba. Necesito pensar esto bien sin terceras personas, por favor yo os llamar

-No lo entiendo-la ex-card captor le daba vueltas, hasta que al final pareció dar con la solución-Marcus.......

Ambos entraron en la casa para encontrarse con un panorama bastante gracioso, quien más y quien menos estaba medio dormido en alguno de los sofás, los más precavidos se habían ido a ocupar una de las habitaciones cedidas por su anfitrión.

-Marina quiere que la dejemos sola-habló William, los vio a todos bastante cansados-seguramente mañana ya estará mejor y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros es irnos a dormir-dio un largo bostezo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día fuera era espléndido, estaban a punto de entrar ya en el mes de Abril, el cielo era de color azul claro y tenía algunas nubes blancas, las calles olían a Sakura y los parques se llenaban con los pétalos de esta. Ese mismo fin de semana era la boda del hermano de Eriol, Alexander y Kaho se casaban, por suerte todo el trajeo de la boda se llevaba en casa de ella. Aunque dentro de la casa el ambiente que se respiraba era muy tenso, nadie podía dejar atrás los hechos acontecidos dos días antes, todos y cada uno de ellos habían hablado con Marcus de alguno u otra forma trataban de sacarle la información, algunos como Jessy con métodos poco ortodoxos, es decir, a base de golpes, pero estaba muy reacio de dar cualquier información, la única frase que pudieron sacar fue; _Ella tiene derecho a saber el porque lo hice y porque salgo de su vida. _

Tomoyo estaba en la biblioteca de Eriol, sentada en un sofá tranquilamente, leyendo un libro que le habían recomendado, "El médico". Isabela, Vladimir, Eriol, Shaoran y Dafne estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa con un montón de libros escritos en diferentes lenguas, tal vez por eso ella no se quería meter. Hacía unos veinte minutos Nahuel, Jessy y Sakura se habían marchado a comprar algo de comida, Phillippo había desaparecido a causa de su trabajo. Gloria sencillamente estaba acompañando a Zaira en la biblioteca municipal, donde habían ido ambas junto con Nakuru, Yukito y los dos guardianes del sol.

Tomoyo releía una y otra vez la misma página, estaba pensando en la frase de Marc. Si, tenía derecho a que ella fuese la primera en saber a lo que llevo la locura de llevar a cabo una violación.

-¡Chicos he encontrado algo!-Ben entró rápidamente a la biblioteca seguido de Sheresade-Fuimos a hablar con Alexander y nos dio un libro bastante simple-enseño a todos un libro algo viejo con las tapas azules ya raídas por el paso del tiempo-Esta en latín.

Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos.

-Ben, ¿sabes latín?-puso una cara extrañada Dafne.

-Al igual que yo-le contestó la pelirroja-Ben se prepara para estudiar una carrera de letras y normalmente esas carreras suelen tener un par de asignaturas en latín o griego-de repente se cruzó de brazos y se puso seria-Esto es lo que dice exactamente.

Norte al Sur, Sur al Norte. De cuatro puntos diferentes serán y ellos el poder sellarán. Este al Oeste, Oeste al Este. Pero no todo acabará si el sello impuesto no esta realizado por una persona pura

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Shaoran, al ver el asentimiento de Sheresade exclamó-¡Pues vaya!

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó una voz desde la puerta que se acababa de abrir-Deberías de estar agradecido, todo el mundo esta poniendo de su parte para averiguar las cosas-Sakura acababa de llegar con la parejita de locos, Nahuel y Jessy-Además es una de las partes al fin y al cabo de aquella hoja de aquel libro...........

-Sería más fácil si consiguiésemos abrir este-Eriol señaló al que tenía encima de la mesa-Pero ahora ya es imposible-vio como su predecesora bajaba la vista-No es culpa tuya Sakura, además has demostrado que no necesitas el báculo para invocar a las cartas.

-De todos modos algo es algo-Isabela levantó la vista y vio como Vladimir hablaba sin apartar la vista del libro-Ese libro viejo tal vez sea una trampa, lo mejor es empezar a resolver todo este enrevesado papel que más bien parece una torre de babel.

-Pues dime tu ,tío listo-el gran sarcasmo vino por parte de Isabela- como vamos a descifrar las lenguas muertas como el ibero o el de la conchinchina porque aquí casi nadie sabe de esos idiomas.

-¿La Conchinchina era un país?-le preguntó él con más sarcasmo todavía.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-le grito ella a la vez que se levantaba y salía, pero el chico no se rendía y salió detrás.

-Vamos estoy muy interesado en sus costumbres y en donde se ubicaba-la puerta se cerró y  todo el mundo podía oír desde la sala los gritos de esos dos.

-Vaya-Sheresade puso cara de satisfacción-, parece que Vlad a encontrado a alguien que le gusta.

Todos la miraron extrañados, menos Nahuel que se apresuro a apuntar.

-Es como un niño pequeño, no se si me entendéis, que le tira piedras a la chica que le gusta.

De repente las tripas de más de uno reclamaban comida.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que hagamos algo para comer-Dafne se levantó de su asiento-Gloria ha dicho que ellos no vendrán al parecer han encontrado algo interesante.

-O tal vez no han encontrado nada y no quieren venirse de manos vacías, ya sabes como es Zaira-la contestación que había venido por la boca de Nahuel parecía tener razón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Llevamos toda a mañana buscando, ¿y que encontramos?¡Nada!-Gloria se dio un golpe contra la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaban comiendo-Odio hacer este trabajo-comenzó a hojear la carta-Por no tener no tengo ganas ni de decidir que comer.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Nakuru-Yukito ya ha pedido por todas.

-¿Y que tal va tu relación con él?-preguntó curiosa la menor de las tres chicas.

-Pues bueno, nada mal, aunque él es muy tranquilo-afirmo risueña la forma falsa-por eso hay veces que le digo que se transforme en Yue y así podemos discutir un rato-ambas chicas al oír esto les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¡Zaira! ¿Quieres dejar de una vez el libro?

-Es el único que he visto en la biblioteca que valiese la pena, la verdad es que es difícil encontrar algún tipo de información acerca de................-la rubia se vio interrumpida por un montón de comida que traía el camarero con la ayuda de Yukito-¿Y.... y ......esto es la comida?.

-Se me olvidaba deciros que él come en cantidades industriales-Nakuru estaba riéndose abiertamente ante la cara de sorpresa de las chica-Ya podéis salir-le dijo a su bolso y dos figuritas que parecian leoncitos de peluche salieron de él.

-¡Creí que me ahogaba!-Kero salió totalmente mareado-Ahí dentro hacia mucho calor.

-En realidad la temperatura ha subido mucho estos días-Yukito comenzó a servirse y el resto lo imitaron-Tal vez demasiado.

-Es como si hubiesen adelantado el verano-afirmó Spinel mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

-En realidad el tiempo se ha desmadrado un poco-la rubia del grupo miro hacia fuera-Hace unos días hacía una temperatura normal, ahora de repente un sol estival.

-No es un presagio demasiado bueno-Yukito miro al exterior con cara de preocupación.-Demasiados cambios, como no nos demos prisa se nos adelantaran, él ya debe saber donde debe de ir exactamente par volver a tener su poder.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-le preguntó Gloria quien tenía el tenedor en la mano.

-Que el Diagur que hemos visto no es ni una quinta parte de lo poderoso que lo era antes-sentencio Kero tranquilamente mientras comía, un tenedor se cayó en el plato.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que no tiene todos sus poderes con él?-la cara de asombro de la morena era enorme-No puede ser, pero si ni tan siquiera William o Phillippo pueden con él-la chica puso cara de resignación.

-Eso era porque estabais separados, luchabais separados-Nakuru comenzó a relatar-Toda luz tiene una sombra, alguien que complementa su poder-todos miraron atentamente a la guardiana que hablaba-Oí una vez que cuando las fuerzas se unen son más poderosas.

-Si lo analizas bien el mismo Clow lo aplico-afirmó Spinel-Hay dos cartas, luz y oscuridad que fueron creadas para los dos guardianes, los mismo guardianes son el día y la noche.

-Luz y oscuridad.........-Kero se quedó pensativo, mientras que Yukito lo miraba, pudo ver en sus ojos que no era él, sino Yue, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo-¡Esas dos cartas!¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?.

Las chicas miraron a Kero que parecía estar murmurando cosas raras.

-Luz y oscuridad-Zaira se quedó pensativa-Esas cartas, ambas se parecen a  Mar y a Blanche, pero ¿por qué?.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba esperando ya durantes más de tres minutos, y eso a William realmente le molestaba, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ves una cara de aburrimiento en Marcus, tal vez ya estaba harto de recibir visitas.

-Buenos días-le dijo alegremente.

-Buenos días-casi escupió el anfitrión de la casa-¿Qué quieres?.

-Estamos de mal humor, ¿eh?-la pregunta fue más irónica que otra cosa, como si no fuese con él-Bueno, por lo menos me deberías dejar pasar.

-Si claro, como no, entra-el rubio se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior-¿Deseas algo para tomar?.

-No gracias-los ojos verdes miraban a su alrededor hasta que se quedaron quietos mirando una gran cantidad de cajas y de maletas que había en el salón-¿Tus maletas,-preguntó un poco extrañado-que hacen ahí?.

-Me voy-le respondió mientras salía de la cocina para sentarse en el sofá.

-Por poco tiempo, ¿no?.

-No, a menos que me necesitéis, no creo que vuelva-dijo casi con indiferencia Marc.

William se quedó estático en el sitio, con cara de un poco de sorpresa y como rumiando algo. Mientras Marcus estaba en el sofá con la mano en la cabeza y la mirada cabizbaja, triste, hasta que miro hacia un lado y se topó con unos  ojos verdes, que un principió sonrieron, al igual que la boca de su amigo, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, sino irónica.

William comenzó a cerrar lentamente el puño, este comenzó a temblar, miro hacia un lado y pudo ver una par de fotografías, dos niños riéndose,............................. dos niños, dos adolescentes, dos jóvenes. No lo pensó demasiado y hundió el puño en la cara del rubio, con tal fuerza que lo tiró del sofá.

-¿Pero que haces?-bramó el atacado para quedarse de pie mirándolo de forma desconcertada y colocándose en posición de defensa, mientras que un poco de sangre caía de su labio.

-¡Cobarde!-le grito el canadiense-Sin duda alguna eres un cobarde.

-No soy ningún cobarde-afirmó el chico quien ahora lo miraba de forma retadora.

-Si lo eres, de no serlo no te marcharías de este modo, no la dejarías sola-se quedó pensando bastante y puso cara de amargura-¿Es que no entiendes que sin ti ella se hundiría?.

Los ojos azules se abrieron por sorpresa y un montón de recuerdos se cruzaron en su cabeza. La vez que se conocieron, aquellas navidades, la vez que la salvó de tirarse del acantilado, el primer baile, el primer abrazo, el primer beso.................

-Soy un cobarde-y automáticamente se dejó caer en el sofá, enterró su cara en sus manos-pero es que no me puedo quedar.

-No es que te puedas o no te puedas-retiró la manos de su cara y lo miro atentamente-es que es tu deber quedarte, enfrentarla, hablar con ella................recuperarla.

-Parece irónico que el que ha sido mi enemigo en ese tema me este diciendo estas cosas, ¿no crees?-le miro con media sonrisa-Te besó y la besaste.

-Y ella no sintió nada-reconoció Will.

-Y ella no sintió..............-de repente se quedó mirándolo asombrado-¿cómo esta eso?.

-Me lo reconoció después de besarla-le sonrió abiertamente-parece ser que el único que la hace temblar con un solo roce, eres tu-de repente sus ojos se volvieron sombríos-No te perdonaré si no solucionas esto con ella.

-¿Qué hago?-le preguntó.

-¡Oh!-dijo en tono gracioso el canadiense-Es tan simple como cruzar el jardín y hablar con ella cara a cara-de repente levantó una mano para impedirle hablar-Yo te allano el terreno, tu piénsate bien lo que le vas a decir, tienes 15 minutos.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-preguntó Marcus.

-Porque eres mi amigo-al sueco le surgió una sonrisa enorme.

-Gracias-se levantó de su lugar se acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Bueno, bueno, pero suéltame no sea cosa que alguien entre y piense que soy gay, y no quiero que nadie crea eso-lo separó-Te voy a allanar el camino, hablo con ella, 15 minutos después ves tu a la casa.

-Gracias-repitió de nuevo.

-Que sepas que quiero ser el padrino del primer hijo que tengáis-bromeo al salir de la casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que ir?-preguntó Shaoran quien seguía a una Sakura que caminaba muy rápido.

-Porque todos los demás se han marchado.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta-frunció el ceño el chico mientras caminaban.

-Sheresade y Ben, Nahuel y Jessy, Vladimir e Isabela-le salió un enorme gota al pensar en los dos últimos-Se han ido a descansar un rato, ya sea a dar una vuelta para seguir buscando información, a divertirse en el karaoke o a ................

-¿O a que?-preguntó el chico.

-Es que no se ha que se han ido Vladimir e Isabela juntos-rió ella nerviosamente, él la miro y sonrió un poco-Dafne ha dicho que iba a ir a llevarle a Phill la comida.

-¿Por qué le llamas Phill?-frunció él el ceño.

-Es más corto que Phillippo y le queda bien-la chica de ojos verdes lo miro de forma discreta-Es muy buen chico y me cae muy bien además...........

-¿Además que?-casi grita Shaoran harto de oír los comentarios acerca de el chico.

-Mira lo que me ha regalado antes de irse-y le tendió un papel.

-Tu madre y tu-sonrió el chico al ver la fotografía.

Se podía ver a una pequeña Sakura de no más de dos años con un vestidito de tirantes blanco y azul, y a su madre con un vestido amarillo.

-Fue tomada el mismo día que murieron los padres de él-la chica bajo la vista con pesar-Si yo no hubiese estado allí seguramente no habría sucedido nada.

-Te equivocas- una voz profunda se oyó por detrás, ambos se giraron y ella se topo con los ojos miel-Te equivocas Sakura, hubiese sido peor que tu y tu madre no hubieseis estado allí-le sonrió el chico-Tal vez quieres que te cuente lo que paso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo vi en un sueño, antes de conocerte.

-Me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso-Dafne estaba justo detrás de su novio-¿Pero que os parece si lo hacemos tomando algo?-y señalo la cafetería-Al final el postre no lo hemos probado.

-Por cierto, Dafne ya me ha contado el plan que habéis hecho para dejar solos a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Qué habéis hecho que?-preguntó el chino sorprendido mientras miraba a su novia con un toque de represión-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó casi llevándose las manos a la cabeza-El mundo se puede morir y nosotros aquí en una cafetería, en vez de buscar información para impedirlo, y todo porque a las señoritas les ha dado por hacer de celestinas.

-No lo dramatices tanto-le sacó la lengua Dafne-Al fin y al cabo Eriol últimamente parece estar en las nubes.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si tu hermano va a casarse con tu ex-novia?

Todos miraron a el más joven de los chicos sorprendidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, era como si después de tantas horas de esfuerzo todos se hubiesen rendido, todos se habían ido, de uno en uno, bueno, no, en realidad se habían ido de dos en dos, y ahora eso era lo que quedaba, dos personas. Una leyendo en el sofá y la otra en una mesa. Un chico y una chica.

Él dio un suspiro largo y se levantó por quinta vez a volver a coger otro libro de una de las estanterías.

-¿Nada?-preguntó ella mientras lo miraba desde su lugar.

-Nada-afirmo.

-Siento no poder ayudaros-le dio una sonrisa cálida-pero yo no se mucho acerca de magia, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela.

Él se dejo caer a su lado en el sofá, y le mostró el libro que tenia la cerradura y los cuatro huecos.

-He decidido que lo voy a sellar-ella se giro y lo miro sorprendida-necesito que me guardes el secreto, a menos que no lo hagas te tendré que borrar la memoria.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo vas a sellar?-preguntó incrédula ella-Todavía tenéis la oportunidad de.......

-No vamos a recuperar la llave-se adelantó él a sus palabras-es demasiado tarde-se levantó de donde  estaba-Esto no debe de salir de entre tu y yo, voy a buscar el conjuro para sellarlo para siempre.

-No deberías de sellarlo sin consultarles-ella le siguió a través de las estanterías-No es justo que lo hagas, aunque sea lo mejor-la voz sonaba apacible y tranquilizadora-Si lo haces puedes equivocarte y hacer un fallo que durara de por vida.

Eriol se giro de golpe y la miro a través de los cristales de sus gafas, de una forma tan profunda que la chica sentía que entraba en su alma a través de sus ojos, pero ella no se amilano y le mantuvo la mirada firme.

-De todos modos buscaré el libro-los ojos de ambos se relajaron.

El inglés siguió mirando estanterías, la japonesa volvió a su lugar inicial y tomo el libro con sus manos, pero el ruido seco de algo caer al suelo hizo que se levantase.

-Eriol, ¿se te ha caído algo?-como única respuesta el silencio-Eriol..........-se levantó y dirigió sus pasos de nuevo hacia donde habían estado.

Lo que vio no era muy alentador, el chico estaba en el suelo tirado, inconsciente o desmayado, justo encima de él aquel extraño libro brillaba con fuerza, junto con la llave de Clow Reed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El lugar estaba muy soleado, la brisa era cálida y bastante agradable a esas horas de la mañana. El verde pasto, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, era de ensueño. Las flores empezando a brotar, y pronto los gritos de una voz infantil empezaron a sonar en aquel magnifico jardín.

-¡Clow, Clow!-una niña pequeña, de no más de tres años iba corriendo hacia él, el pelo dorado brillaba con las luces de la mañana, llevaba un pequeño camisón de lino blanco-Mira, mira lo que me he encontrado en la cama esta mañana, ¡es un gatito que se coló por mi ventana!-le mostró en sus pequeñas manos un leoncito con alas, un cachorro de león-Es muy bonito, ¿me lo puedo quedar?-puso una cara de inocencia mientras que sus ojitos marrones brillaban.

-Ángela-el hombre con lentes miraba a la niña con una mueca graciosa-No es un gatito, es un león guardián.

-¿Un león guardián?-la niña frunció el ceño-¿Y que es eso?.

-Es alguien, que te protegerá de todo y de todos-vio como el leoncito alado lo miraba.

-Entonces ese es mi trabajo-la voz infantil de un niño salió desde la boca del "animal".

-¡Ah!-grito la niña a la vez que lo soltaba-¡Los gatos no hablan!-de repente miro al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa-¿o si?.

-¡No soy un gato!-grito el guardián-soy el gran e increíble Keroberos-le dijo mientras se ponía a su altura.

-Kero te queda mejor-sonrió la niña, miro de nuevo al adulto de la sala-¿Lo has dejado tu?.

El hombre asintió antes de hablar.

-Es un regalo-de repente se paro a pensar-yo diría que es mas un préstamo.

-¿Un pres que?-preguntó.

-De momento es tuyo, pero en algún momento de tu vida ya no lo necesitaras, y entonces a él le será encomendada otra misión.

-¿La misma que se le encomendara a Yue?-preguntó señalando al chico de cabellos blancos que había justo detrás de ella.

-Más o menos la misma-el hombre le dio una mirada amistosa a Yue-Hasta entonces te lo puedes quedar.

-¡Viva!-la niña tomo fuertemente al leoncito mientras le daba vueltas-Te enseñare muchas cosas, te alimentare bien y jugaremos mucho-comentó mientras se lo llevaba hacia la zona de los árboles y comenzaba a jugar con él.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar, Yue?.

-¿Quién es esa niña?-el guardián la miro fijamente-Para lo pequeña que es ya demuestra un gran poder interior.

-Esa niña es la hija de la que fue mi mejor amiga-sonrió Clow-será en un futuro no muy lejano la que dará paz a este mundo, aun a costa de su propia vida-miro como la niña estaba sonriendo y jugando cerca del estanque.

-¿Morirá?-estaba realmente alarmado el guardián de la luna.

-Así es-dijo con gran pesar Clow-Pero antes debe de vivir muchas cosas, conocer a personas y sentir lo que es ser amada, después de eso, ella decidirá si quiere o no salvar el mundo.

-No le entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender Yue, son circunstancias de la vida-el hombre sonrió al ver como la niña comenzaba a saltar para tratar de atrapar a Kero quien estaba justo encima de ella-Es tan bonita.

-Se parece a su madre en la cara-ambos se giraron al oír la voz de una mujer justo detrás-Hola Clow.

Yue se puso justo delante de su amo, como protegiéndolo.

-Tranquilo-lo apartó con suavidad-Es una amiga-el guardián lunar se apartó.

-Así que este es Yue-la mujer lo miro asombrada-sinceramente magnífico-lo rodeo mientras este la miraba con recelo-¡Oh! Perdona mis formas, soy Blanche-la mujer vestida de blanco puro y con un estómago abultado que daba a entender su estado.

De repente la niña fue detrás de Kero quien se estaba acercando a su amo como una flecha.

-Esta mujer tiene un poder impresionante.

-Pero no es mala Kerito-repuso la niña-sin embargo tu si, ¡yo no puedo volar!-de repente puso carita de buena-Yo quiero tener alas.

Los adultos se rieron en voz baja.

-Igualita que su madre-ahora vio como la niña miraba con detenimiento su estómago.

-¿Te has tragado una sandía?-preguntó inocente.

-No, ahí dentro lo que lleva es un niño-le repuso Clow, quien tomó la manita de la niña y la puso sobre el vientre de la mujer.

-Es un varón-ambos abrieron los ojos.

-Repite-pidió la mujer.

-El niño, me ha dicho que es un niño y que quiere salir pronto-dijo sonriendo-Seguro que es un niño.

Ambos adultos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Así que acertó-sonrió Omar mientras miraba a la niña con unos meses más y vestida de azul, la cual jugaba en el jardín de la gran casa.

-Ajá-afirmó Blanche mientras miraba la pequeña canastilla hecha con esparto y recubierta con dos mantas de lana, un niño, un varón dormía en ella-Pero no se que es lo que quiere enseñarnos Clow.

-¡Toma!-sonrió la niña mientras le daba a Blanche un ramo de pequeñas rosas-Es para que las pongas cerca de Pierre y tu te quedes otras-se acercó y vio como estaba despierto y la miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, al ver que caía la cadenita con la cruz la niña empezó a jugar con ella-No tires de ahí-demasiado tarde el pequeño desde su cunita le había dado un tirón-Niño revoltoso.

Una puerta se abrió y todos en la estancia pudieron ver como Clow se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos, con Kero en brazos y dormido y Yue con aspecto de cansado justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kero?-preguntó la pequeña Ángela acercándose a Clow y tomando en brazos al pequeño guardián-Parece que le haga daño algo.

-Solo esta cansado-sonrió Clow-Si lo dejas dormir se recuperara.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y fue a dejar al guardián sobre uno de los almohadones que habían cerca.

-Seguimos esperando ver lo que nos habías prometido, Clow.

-La impaciencia no es buena, Omar, pero si hay algo que os quiero mostrar.

El hombre de lentes sacó del bolsillo interior de su capa algo, parecía un mazo de cartas.

-¿Cartas?-preguntó incrédulo el otro hombre.

-Cartas mágicas-afirmó él-Creadas a partir de mi propio poder.

-Algo me había comentado Blanche-el hombre se rascó la barbilla y con un gesto les pidió que se las enseñase-Watery, Windy, Fire, .................., elementos básicos-siguió pasándolas-Hay algunas que parecen inservibles, como por ejemplo Bubbles o Sweet.

-Digamos que sirven para hacerme la vida más fácil.

-Si-la voz de la pequeña de la casa se oyó fuerte-Bubbles sirve para bañar a Kero y para hacerme reír a mi y Flower o Sweet son muy amigables, aunque algo revoltosas-la niña sonreía dulcemente.

-Pero yo no os quería enseñar eso, sino mis dos últimas creaciones y las dos cartas que cierran el mazo-Clow sacó de otro lugar dos cartas-Dark, Light.

Una luz muy tenue cubrió la casa y dos figuras aparecieron frente a todos, los ojos de Omar y Blanche se abrieron desmesuradamente y el pequeño Pierre acalló los llantos.

-Mamá..........-se oyó la una voz infantil, lágrimas recorrían su cara, mientras miraba a Light-Se parece a mi mamá-y sin saber porque se abrazó a ella, el ser mágico la acogió entre sus brazos.

Blanche se levantó de su lugar y le puso en brazos a Omar a su pequeño hijo, se acercó lentamente a Dark y la observó bien.

-Es como mirarme en un espejo, solo cambia el color del cabello, ¿qué significa esto?-miro a su amigo, pidiéndole una respuesta.

-Perdimos a Mar en aquella batalla y tuve miedo de perderte a ti también en el parto de Pierre-la miro de forma muy amable-fue el día en que nació tu hijo en el que empecé a pensar como completar el mazo de las cartas, ambas representan las dos fuerzas que guían al mundo, Luz y Oscuridad-se dio un momento para contemplar como Ángela sonreía en brazos de su creación-Es un regalo que le hago a Ángela y que te hago a ti.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Marina!-la voz de William sonaba por la casa, había entrado por la puerta trasera-¿Marina donde estas?-el chico repitió de nuevo la frase-Mari.........¡aaaaaaahhh!-dio un bote al notar que alguien le había cogido del hombro-¡Me asustaste!-exclamó él cuando vio la cara de Hikari, que aguantaba la risa-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía en el trabajo.

-Y lo estaba-efectivamente el chico se fijo que los típicos vaqueros y las camisetas anchas de la chica habían desaparecido para dar paso a un traje de chaqueta y pantalón-pero se  me habían olvidado los diseños y mi agenda-levantó un libro de tapas de cuero negras-Marina esta arriba, no se si quiera hablar con alguien, esta muy extraña, aunque me imagino el motivo-hizo un gesto como acordándose de algo y del bolsillo del maletín de trabajo que llevaba sacó una pequeña bolsa de farmacia-Dale esto por favor, que a mi se me hace tarde-le dio un saludo rápido y abandono la casa.

William empezó a subir las escaleras, a la vez que oía como arrancaba el coche y se marchaba, decidió ver lo que contenía la bolsa y vio que era un tuvo de crema antiinflamatoria,  llego al piso de arriba y se detuvo en una de las puerta, sabía que no había nadie en la casa porque Isabela había decidido quedarse en casa de Eriol tratando de ayudar en lo que pudiese y Jessy.............bueno, Jessy estaría dando vueltas con Nahuel o algo así, esos dos eran un par de irresponsables, tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-se oyó un susurro débil.

-Marina, soy yo-el chico abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Se sorprendió al ver que las cortinas estaban echadas, y solo permitían entrar una tenue luz, todo estaba revuelto, la ropa en el suelo, los armarios abiertos, peluches puestos cara la pared, le llamo la atención un oso blanco, cajas de CDS rotas.........y en medio de aquel desastre, tumbada boca arriba en la cama, Marina, vestida con una falda azul y una camisa negra, con calzas del mismo color que esta, al cuello un pañuelo de color azul, dejaba los pies colgando fuera de la cama. Alzó un poco la cabeza.

-¡William!-y de repente se tiro encima de él y lo tomó de los hombros-¿Que hago? ¡maldita sea!,¿ que hago?-la chica estaba desesperada.

-Hikari me ha dado esto para ti-le dio la bolsa y ella le dio un leve gracias, dejando la desesperación de lado.

Ella sacó una caja y de esta un tubo de crema, se levantó y se dirigió al tocador de su habitación, se miro en el pequeño espejo que tenía allí y apretando saco un poco, trato de retirar el pañuelo, pero no podía. William sonrió y se acercó a ella lo desanudo y este cayó al suelo.

-Tiene mal aspecto-dijo refiriéndose al enorme chupeton que llevaba la chica en el cuello, estaba rojo y en el centro morado.

-Esto lo alivia un poco, la verdad es que cuando me toco me duele-ella puso la crema anti inflamatoria-Me lo merezco, ¿verdad?-se agachó y tomó el pañuelo.

-No Marina, nadie se merece eso-hizo una pausa y tomó aire-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de Marcus.

-Yo también-admitió sonriendo un poco, rodeo de nuevo su cuello con el pañuelo, ambos se sentaron en la cama, que parecía que era el sitio más decente de toda la habitación.

-Se te notaba desesperada cuando yo he entrado-le dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-No se que hacer, es todo tan........confuso-se llevó la mano a la cara, él sonrió al ver algo allí brillando.

-Confuso pero muy a pesar tuyo sabes la respuesta-lo miro con cara de no entender lo que decía-Quiero decir, tu y él os conocéis muchísimo tiempo, sabéis todo uno acerca del otro.

-No todo créeme, la vida te da sorpresas, creí conocer bien a Marcus, pero el otro día me sorprendió, aunque creo que yo sola me lo he buscado.

-Pero sigues sabiendo cual es tu respuesta.

-¡Deja de decir eso, porque no se cual es mi respuesta!

-Esto es tu respuesta-le levantó la mano y vio el anillo puesto-y toda tu habitación grita que estas enfadada pero que no lo puedes olvidar, todos los álbumes de fotos son con fotos de él, son sus peluches los que siguen aquí, Marina si no quisieses perdonarlo créeme que hace ya mucho tiempo que lo hubieses tirado todo a la basura, que lo hubieses dejado atrás.

-Pero es que se me hace imposible-sollozo ella-porque yo.......porque yo........

-Vamos Marina, dilo, sin miedo-Will esperaba que lo dijese, que lo admitiese.

-Porque yo le..........-se paro a pensar un momento-le tengo mucho aprecio. Si es eso.

-Marina, creo que esto que te va a pasar ahora te aclarara dudas-William se levantó y abrió la puerta-Marcus en estos momentos esta cruzando el patio, tiene algo importante que decirte, luego de que sepas esto tal vez te des cuenta de una vez que es realmente lo que quieres, te haces daño y lo sabes-y dicho esto cerro la puerta, dejándola a ella dentro sentada en la cama.

-Marcus viene a decirme algo importante-pensó-¡Marcus viene!-y como por resorte fue a la puerta y cerró el pequeño cerrojo.

Mientras bajo por una puerta entraba una persona y por la otra salía otra.

-Suerte, amigo-susurró William antes de salir pensando en que tal vez podía ir a fastidiar un rato a Gloria.

Los pasos de Marcus sonaron al subir las escaleras, la cara del chico era totalmente de calma, sus ojos azules brillaban con decisión, era hora de afrontar los hechos y no de huir como lo había echo durante estos dos días. Llegó a su destino y toco a la puerta. Nada, ni un ruido. Volvió a tocar y lo mismo.

-Esta bien Marina, se que William te ha dicho que soy yo, así que no voy a insistir ni pienso tirar la puerta abajo-la voz esta vez sonaba con decisión-Solo quiero que me escuches.

Inconscientemente la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se acercó hasta esta, solo había una cosa que los separaba, aquel trozo de madera.

-Me voy a Suecia-y como si una maza hubiese golpeado las piernas de  la chica cayó al suelo, sin producir ruido y de sus ojos marrones empezaron a brotar lágrimas –si con eso consigo que tu existencia sea un poco más llevadera sin que tengas que ver mi cara, sin que tengas-hizo una pausa y su cara fue de tristeza infinita-sin que tengas que recordar que soy un traidor-y los puños del chico se cerraron con rabia, clavándose sus propias uñas en un intento de hacerse daño a si mismo-Creo que también debo de explicarte porque hice lo que hice-ella seguía llorando inexplicablemente no podía parar-Te vi con William, besándote,-un solo sentimiento lo recorría en esos momentos al recordar la imagen, celos, pero para recordarse que no estaba ahí para sentir eso volvió a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos- y algo dentro de mi hirvió, si eran celos para que voy a mentir, soy muy celoso, estaba realmente enfadado aquel que yo pensaba que era mi amigo se estaba besando con la mujer de mi vida y ella que hacía-cerró los ojos como si no quisiese decir lo siguiente- le correspondía. Él consiguió lo que yo no hice en dos años-la resignación se notaba en sus gestos, relajó el cuerpo que había estado todo el rato en tensión, sus puños se abrieron -No quería que nadie te tocase,-dijo de forma suave- me fui enfadado, cabreado como dirías tu, iba dando golpes a las paredes y apareció él-se le aceleró el corazón- me ofreció.......-titubeo antes de continuar-....... lo que nadie jamás me ofrecería en bandeja,............ a ti, pero me negué-Marina dentro de la habitación abrió los ojos a más no poder, Marcus se había negado, miraba la puerta como pretendiendo hacerla desaparecer- y ejerció su fuerza sobre mi-los ojos azules parecían decididos y sinceros-trate de evitarlo, pero luego algo paso sobre mi y me deje vencer.-dijo ya con abatimiento- Se que te estas preguntando que fue lo que me paso-ella inconscientemente afirmo detrás de la puerta-Sabía y sé todo lo que tu le contaste a Sakura y a Natasha en tu casa de España, escuche en las escaleras-a Marina se le escapó un murmullo que era algo como "serás metomentodo"-No podía permitir que..........-la siguiente palabra le era tan dolorosa que no podía pronunciarla-murieses. Entonces llame a mi tío, él me explicó que un sello no podía ser realizado para siempre a menos que la chica fuese virgen-ella maldijo al tío de Marcus –Y mi cabeza funciono, yo te arrebataba eso, tu virginidad, tu no morías y todos vivíamos felices-con voz de culpa y dando un fuerte golpe a la pared con el puño, golpe que asusto a la  chica, y el cual contenía toda la rabia y sentido de culpa acumulados-¡Me equivoqué!-grito prácticamente y empezó a hablar con sinceridad-Me pase, pero si con ello hubiese logrado que tu estuvieses viva todo lo demás me daba igual-eso era lo que sentía, lo que realmente quería aunque el método elegido fuese el incorrecto y en esos instante se sintiese como un cerdo- se que es una forma muy egoísta de pensar, pero mientras tu estuvieses a mi lado el resto del mundo se podría hundir, esta tontería ha sido mi ruina, ahora me alejo de ti-y de los ojos azules empezaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor, por algo que se había perdido y que tal vez no se volviese a recuperar -Quiero que sepas que te quiero y que seas feliz-sinceras, así era la única forma de describir esas palabras, sinceras y dolorosas- yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, aún cuando tu no quieras-miro la puerta como si supiese perfectamente aquello era una despedida, como si no la fuese a ver más- Adiós.

Y dicho aquello sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejo colgado en la puerta, este brillo, lo miro por última vez y sonrió, entonces empezó a bajar las escaleras, esperando que ella saliese de su habitación corriendo y se le tirase a los brazos, pero aquello era de ser ingenuo, ya bajo miro por ultima vez hacia la puerta y salió de allí.

Marina estaba en shock, sentada en el suelo, pensando lo que acababa de escuchar. Si, él la quería, con locura y ella........ella también, a pesar de todo, también le quería.

-¡Marcus!-la puerta se abrió pero allí ya no había nadie-¡Marc!-grito ella, pero solo lo oyeron las paredes-cerró la puerta y vio en el pomo de esta su cruz, brillando la tomo en sus manos y se la colocó-Tengo que decírselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tengo que decirle que lo perdono.........que.....-estaba hablando sola, muy rápido y con muchos nervios-Necesito un cigarro-exclamó ella que no era fumadora, pero no iba a negar que alguna vez había fumado por el simple y mero hecho de tranquilizarse-Lo olvidaba, Hikari no fuma y en Japón hasta los 20 no te venden tabaco.

Bajo las escaleras y allí lo vio, algo que tal vez podía ayudarla a olvidar. En el mueble bar habían un par de botellas de vodka.

-Un traguito no me hará mal, tal vez me despeje las ideas-y fue en busca de un vaso y hielo, sin saber que aquello no iba a tener muy buenas consecuencias.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nahuel ya no sabía que más podía hacer, la había llevado al cine, al karaoke, a los salones recreativos........se le estaban acabando las ideas.

-Jess-susurró él cuando la vio que se había quedado mirando un escaparate de una tienda-¿estas bien?.

-No-le confirmo ella-no estoy bien.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa-él le tomó la mano y la hizo girarse lentamente hasta quedarse de frente a él.

-Vamos a la playa, por favor.

-Esta bien-sonrió él, mientras se iban a un lugar sin gente y desaparecían.

-No es Sydney, pero espero que sirva-sonrió mientras ella lo miraba cálidamente-Vamos Jessica, no puedes estar así-el chico la tomo de las mejillas y le obligo a mirarla-tu eres alegre.

-Yo........-comenzó a sollozar-yo solo quería unirlos, quería que se quisiesen, que fuesen felices, siempre hacia comentarios, siempre los intentaba dejar solos y él nunca había traicionado mi confianza-se aferró fuertemente a el pecho de su novio y hundió su cara en sus hombros-Jamás pensé que le haría tanto daño........yo, yo.......

-Eres muy buena-le dio un beso en el pelo-Te preocupas mucho por tus amigos, me lo has demostrado siempre-la chica no se separó de él en ningún momento-Siempre contenta, siempre feliz............me gusta esa Jessy.

-Si solo te gusta esa Jessy ya me puedes ir dejando, porque no siempre soy.........-pero un dedo en su boca la hizo callar.

-¿Me dejas terminar?-le preguntó en tono de regaño-También me gusta esta, la que se muestra débil y a la que puedo proteger y mimar.

-No soy débil-frunció ella el ceño-Tu también lo eres.

-Y no sabes como me gusta que me mimes-le dijo en tono burlón-Así que vas a alegrar esa cara.

-¿Me dejas que te mime un poco?-le preguntó ella de forma inocente.

-Creo que seria mejor que nos mimásemos mutuamente-y él comenzó a acercarse, cuando el móvil sonó de repente-Mierda.......-susurró él teniendo que dejar el beso para después.

Jessy comenzó a leerlo.

-¡Voy a matar a Marcus Hedger!.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Hola chicas!.

-Por fin te dignas a venir para ofrecernos un poco de tu ayuda-frunció el ceño Gloria mientras que William la miraba divertido.

-Vamos cariño, yo solo estaba haciendo de cupido.

-¿De cupido?-dijo Zaira-Miedo me das.

-Y como pasaba por aquí y he visto a un par de tórtolos fuera, es decir Nakuru y Yukito han salido ahora mismo cogidos de la mano, he pensado que debía de ayudar a dos damas solitarias en apuros.

-Fanfarrón-se oyó una voz chillona, vio a Spinel Sun.

-Cierto, el gran Keroberos ya es suficiente ayuda para las damas.

-Otro fanfarrón-volvió a oírse la voz del guardián de Eriol.

-Pues si quieres servir de ayuda, mira en esos libros de ahí-le indico Zaira-Y por cierto, Yukito y Nakuru se han ido a la biblioteca de la universidad de él, no ha hacer manitas si es lo que estas pensando.

-Ya sabía yo, que me tendría que haber ido de fiesta, a buscarme un par de ligues-comenzó a mirar un tomo muy viejo.

-Pues casi mejor-casi grito la morena-porque aquí lo único que estas haciendo es molestar con tus parloteos, vete de una buena vez a ligar con alguna chica.

-¿Celosa Gloria?-preguntó él con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-En tus sueños y en mis pesadillas ocurriría eso.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan-proclamó Zaira a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento-Voy a tomar un poco el aire y a por algo para beber.

-Te acompaño-declaro Spinel-si sigo oyendo esta conversación de besugos creo que moriré.

-¡Yo también voy!-declaro muy feliz Kero-Quiero ver que bebida me gusta más.

-¿Pero hay alguna bebida que no te guste?-le preguntó escéptico su compañero.

-Por supuesto que no-y comenzó a reírse, pero pronto se calló porque salieron del lugar privado en donde estaban.

-Nos hemos quedado solos-William miro como su amiga ni tan siquiera levantaba la cabeza al él pronunciar estas palabras, así que prefirió callar y observar en silencio.

Vio como la chica se mordía los labios en forma pensativa, como de vez en cuando tomaba el pelo largo y liso y lo ponía hacia un lado, no aguanto más.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-casi le grito y cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos de golpe.

-¿De hacer que?-le preguntó ella sin entender nada.

-Como si no lo supieses.

-Pues no, no lo se-él se acercó de forma muy peligrosa-¿Will, no te acerque más o grito?.

-Me tienes miedo-sonrió él traviesamente.

-No, pero no me gustaría ser besada mientras estas pensando en otra-le respondió ella muy tranquila.

-¿Acaso crees que te iba a..........-el sonido del teléfono móvil hizo que se parase en seco de preguntar, justo en ese momento entraba Zaira con las bebidas-¡Que Marina a desaparecido!.

Todos se quedaron mirando al chico quien tenía los ojos desorbitados, colgó.

-Creo que eres un pésimo cupido-se rió Zaira.

-Creo que estamos en líos-pronunció él mientras salía corriendo de allí.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Sheresade mientras miraba a los niños que jugaban en el parque.

-En mis hermanos.

-Lo suponía-sonrió ella-Estas preocupado por si te pasa algo y ellos sufren con eso.

-Como me conoces-el puso su mano en el hombro de ella y la acerco hasta él-Desde que llegué a Washington siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, siempre has sido quien ha estado ahí, no me has decepcionado nunca.

-¿Ah, no?-se separó la pelirroja un poco para mirarle a la cara-¿Y aquella vez que me tiraste de tu habitación casi a patadas, que?.

-Bueno, -él se rió un poco-no estaba en situación de dejarte ir a mi casa como si aquí no pasase nada, aunque Atenea lo sabía todo, sabía que no eras mala persona.

-Ben.......-se puso ella un poco seria.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste aquel día?-la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Él se quedó pensativo, recordaba haberle gritado, haberse enfadado, luego relajado y al final.....................Su cara se volvió roja por instantes, no recordaba que le había dicho aquello.

-Veo que si-se rió ella abiertamente mientras le cogía de los mofletes, levantándose de puntillas-Que guapo estas sonrojado-ella se ruborizo un poco-Que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho........-el chico fue a decir algo pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca-Te garantizo que lo acepto todo, incluido a tus hermanos que se que los adoras.

-Si tuviese los medio necesarios te juro que me casaba contigo ahora mismo.

-No puedes ir tan rápido-se rió ella-Esperemos un tiempo y luego ya veremos.

La tomo de la mano y la acercó a él, agachándose hasta darle un beso en los labios, un beso tierno y leve, pero justo cuando iba a profundizarlo........sonó el móvil.

Sheresade lo tomó en sus manos y leyó el mensaje.

-Ben, tenemos problemas-inmediatamente llegó otro, volvió a leerlo-Problemas por dos bandas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día había sido agotador, demasiadas charlas y muchas despedidas. Muchas mentiras había tenido que decir Marcus para poder despedirse de sus amigos de Japón, tan solo les había dicho que tenia que volver a Suecia por motivos personales, no sabía porque tipos de problema habían entendido ellos. Bueno, Akira si lo sabía lo había notado en la mirada del chico.

Iba ya a sacar la llave para entrar en su casa, cuando vio a alguien corriendo hacia él, en la oscuridad de la noche pudo ver a William.

-¡Marcus!-llegó sin aliento hasta donde estaba él-¿Has..visto........a Marina?-preguntó casi sin aliento.

-No, de hecho no la he visto desde esta mañana, bueno, oído-el rubio puso cara de preocupación-¿Pasa algo?.

-Ha desaparecido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la casa de al lado y entro por la puerta de atrás. Allí pudo ver a Hikari con algo en la mano, y a Jessy e Isabela que lo miraban sorprendidas, de repente la australiana se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Dónde esta, donde te la has llevado?-le tomó de los hombros y le dio dos sacudidas.

-¡Jess!-la sujetó Ben y la separó de su amigo-Para un momento-miro hacia donde la gerente sujetaba la nota-¿Que pone Hika?.

-La verdad, no lo se- a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza-Acabo de llegar hace 30 minutos y no la he encontrado, la cena que le había dejado esta intacta y.........

-Y faltan dos botellas de vodka-apuntó Marcus mientras tomaba el vaso de la mesa pequeña, todos se giraron-Dame la nota-Hikari le dio aquel papel que contenía lo que pretendían ser frases de una nota y no eran más que borrones.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pone?-le preguntó William quien había entrado detrás del sueco.

-Estoy bien....no .....culpa Marcus-el chico frunció el ceño-o algo así- hizo una bola el papel-¿Falta algo más?-preguntó.

-¡Oh, oh!-Isabela corrió hacia el garaje, al cual se accedía por unas escaleras próximas, oyeron un "lo sabía" y otra vez el ruido de subir las escaleras-La moto no esta.

Algo les recorrió la espalda a todos, como un escalofrió.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Jessy-Parece que alguien a creado una barrera.

-A mala hora le devolví su llave-Marcus se llevó las manos a la cara-Llamad a los demás y decirles que de esto me encargo yo-Jessy frunció el ceño-William acompáñame, necesitare ayuda-miro a Hikari-Llama a Nakuru, tal vez necesitemos un par de sueros y unas vías y alguien que sepa ponerlas, solo espero que no le haya dado un coma etílico.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-Ben puso cara de extrañado.

-Marina esta totalmente borracha en el lugar donde esta la barrera-afirmó mientras sus ojos azules recorrían la estancia-Si Diagur se da cuenta será muy tarde para ella, pero si aparece mucha gente puede que le de por huir o jugar al ratón y al gato, como ha sido culpa mía dejármelo a mi, William me ayudará y traerá la moto, si en una hora no hemos vuelto venir con los demás.

Y sin dar ninguna explicación más salieron ambos de la casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en el parque del pingüino una chica estaba subida en el tobogán del Rey. Parecía muy feliz y estaba apoyada en la cúpula de plástico que formaba la cabeza del animal.

-Sabes pingüinito, mi vida es un ascoooooo-pronunció con voz de estar claramente ebria-Primero mi abuela me ignoraba y aunque luego me dijo que era para protegerme sigo sin entenderlo-hizo una pausa y le dio un trago a la botella que llevaba-luego me dicen que estoy maldita-se acercó al pico de la figura-¿Qué no sabes lo que es eso?¡Bah! yo tampoco porque en realidad no lo estaba. Y yo tenía un novio.....si un novio muy guapo-hizo como que lo miraba a los ojos-Si, aún él esta loco por mi, pero yo le doy calabazas, por tal me voy a morir dentro de poco-empezó a reírse a carcajadas muy fuertes-¡Que venga la muerte, que no le tengo miedo!-dio un tropezón, pero antes de caerse por la superficie lisa del tobogán clavó el báculo y soporto-¡Que me caigo!-y volvió a reírse-Este suelo se mueve mucho-se quedó pensativa un segundo-Sabes, creo que es hora de que cante algo-volvió a acercar su oído al pico-¿Qué?......¡Ah! que tu no sabes cantar-ella se encogió de hombros-Bueno, yo te enseño.

Hizo una pausa y tomó el báculo en las manos como si fuese un micrófono, acercándose la parte de la cruz que brillaba a la boca

-_Debo dejarle__ ,__y no puedo evitarle,__como un imán él me aleja y me atrae,__debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme__, __tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste-_cuando la chica dejo de cantar ese trozo algo sonó como ha roto-¡Jo! Pingüinito, ya se han cargado mi barrera, pos ahora sigo cantando.

Dos chicos corrían a través del parque.

-Que fuerte, un poco más y no la puedo romper, la había puesto muy bien, muy fuerte-William seguía a Marcus-¿Oyes eso?.

Si atrapada estoy por él   
Capturada en su pasión que me desvela   
En esta sábana de seda

Si una lucha de poder   
Una guerra entre mi amor y mi paciencia   
Y en el centro mi conciencia

-Si, es la voz de Marina y viene de la zona de los columpios-ambos corrieron en esa dirección.

Cuando llegaron la vieron subida encima del tobogán, bailando y cantando con los ojos cerrados, la moto estaba aparcada justo bajo, tumbada en el suelo, pero como si la hubiese dejado suavemente, no tenía ni un rasguño.

Y lo sé   
No puedo más lo sé   
Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo   
Yo me siento maniatada

Y tal vez   
En un rincón tal vez   
Quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión   
Que me encadena a él

-¡Marina!-la llamó William.

Ambos vieron con horror como la chica tropezaba y estrepitosamente, después de balancearse, caía por el tobogán, deslizándose, y se quedaba sentada en el suelo en una posición nada correcta, la falda se le había levantado y se le veían las bragas de color blanco, se levantó por resorte y se tapo.

-¿Las habéis visto?-les preguntó con cara de mala leche, mientras ambos negaban muy sonrojados-¿A que son bonitas?-dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

-Marina apestas a alcohol-le recriminó Marcus mientras la cogía del brazo y empezaba a llevársela.

-¡Tu no eres el más adecuado para decirme lo que debo y lo que no debo beber!-se soltó de él con un manotazo-Porque............-de repente le dio un mareo y cayó en brazos de William.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Que ojos más bonitos tienes-y soltó una risita-¡Necesito otro trago!-anunció ella.

-No-le dijo Marcus-tu lo que necesitas es ir a casa a dormir.

Ella se giro y lo miro con mala cara.

-No-el aura comenzó a subir-me digas lo que debo hacer-y del báculo, que no había soltado en ningún momento empezaron a salir chorros de agua a presión.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó William, el cual estaba notando como el agua lo empapaba-Es peor cuando esta ebria-se acercó como pudo hasta ella y sujetó el báculo-¡Dame eso!-comenzó a forcejear.

-¡No!-le respondió ella.

-¡Que me lo des!-dio un tirón y la chica se fue al suelo, donde comenzó a llorar, él se acercó, para ver como estaba-¿Te has hecho da.......-pero antes de acabar la frase se alejó asustado por el grito de su amiga.

-El niño idiota que le gusta una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules no me quiere devolver mi llaveeeeee-y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, el chico de ojos verdes enrojeció.

-¿Chica de pelo negro y ojos azules?-preguntó Marcus, quien estaba totalmente empapado-Si Eriol discute contigo yo no quiero estar en medio-comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No es Tomoyo-giro la cara y cogió la llave de los elementos-Yo me llevo la moto, tu llévatela a ella.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la Honda de la chica, cuando de repente notó como alguien se le subía a la espalda y le empezaba a dar golpes.

-¡Devuélveme mi llave!-le grito mientras empezaba a golpearlo más fuerte-Y ni se te ocurra tocar mi moto, es mía, mía y mía-notó como alguien la tomaba de las axilas y la bajaba del chico.

-¡Toda tuya Marcus!-corrió hacia la moto, la levantó y la arrancó, la llaves estaban puestas-Llévala de vuelta a casa pronto.

Marina comenzó a patalear el aire y sin darse cuenta en una de las patadas le dio a Marcus donde más le dolía, el chico la soltó y se encogió murmurando maldiciones, mientras la chica lo ignoraba y se dirigía de nuevo donde estaba una botella caída, cogiendola con ambas manos y empinándola, pero justo antes de que el liquido llegase a tocar sus labios una mano se la arrebato.

-¡Que te crees que haces!-le grito él, quien se había repuesto del golpe,  a la vez que estampaba la botella en el suelo y esta se hacía añicos-¿Quieres terminar en el hospital?.

Ella sencillamente lo miro y frunció el ceño.

-Como un niño malo no sabes que hacer si estar a mi lado o desaparecer-le tarareo ella-como un niño malo no te portas bien, bailando y bailando te dejas querer.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

-Me lanzó y me freno una y otra vez, un día de estos voy a enloquecer-comenzó a girar a través de él con el rostro serio-Niño malo, malo, malo, eres lo peor , malo, malo, malo, pa mi corazón, niño malo, malo, malo, ten compasión, dame un poquito de amor.

Marcus solo se quedó mirando, parecía como si ella le estuviese pidiendo algo, no sabía el que, pero le estaba pidiendo algo a gritos.

-¿Verdad que canto bien?-le preguntó con una sonrisita infantil, él afirmó, la chica de ojos marrones se acercó a él y lo abrazó-Siempre me besas tu, ¿sabes?-él la separó un poco-Por una vez quiero ser yo la que te bese.

Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y de un fuerte empujón lo acercó a ella, pero fue tan fuerte que ambos se fueron al suelo y sus labios solo hicieron contacto unos segundos.

-¡Auch!-grito ella-Me dolió-de repente vio como Marcus estaba encima y se rió tontamente-Tus ojos son más bonitos que los de William.

Él se levantó y la ayudo a incorporarse, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue que se quedase sentada en el suelo de arena de aquellos juegos. La chica agacho la vista.

-Marina, ¿qué te pasa?-al ver que ella comenzaba a sollozar le levantó  la barbilla y pudo comprobar como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro-¿Por qué lloras?.

Pero ella seguía sin contestarle, le retiro las manos con un movimiento brusco y se tapo la cara, mientras cada vez los sollozos eran más fuertes.

-No estoy aquí para reñirte ni nada por el estilo-el chico se aproximo todo lo que pudo-Confía........-tartamudeo antes de decirlo-confía en mi.

-¡Eres un traidor!-le grito de repente y se tiro encima de él metiendole puñetazos-¡Traidor, traidor, traidor!-enrabiada y rebotada como una niña pequeña.

-Lo se, se que lo soy y que no quieras confiar en mi, después de lo que te hice es normal que no quieras estar cerca de mi.

-No es por eso, ¡gilipollas!-y de repente se levantó dejando ver que a pesar de medir un metro sesenta podía resultar una mujer muy imponente-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?-le preguntó con un deje infantil, se tambaleo y él se levantó para sujetarla.

-Para que estés más tranquila y no recuerdes lo que paso hace dos días-ella se abrazó y él no correspondió.

-No quiero que te marches de mi lado-ella se apretó más contra él-Eso me duele más que lo que me hiciste-las manos de él se fueron cerrando en torno a su espalda-Te quiero Marcus.

Los ojos azules se abrieron por sorpresa y las manos se cerraron sobre la chica, ahora si, ahora sabía que el mundo se había vuelto loco y que todo estaba a punto de terminar.

-Mañana estoy seguro que no dirás eso-cuando intento apartarla se dio cuenta de que la chica se había dormido en sus brazos, dio un largo suspiro y la tomo de las piernas-Es una lástima que no lo recuerdes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la tenue luz no le dejaba todavía ver bien donde estaba. Pronto distinguió el techo de escayola blanca que formaba parte de la biblioteca, notó que no estaba apoyado sobre nada blando, todo lo contrario, aunque su cabeza si estaba en alto. Giro la vista y pudo ver una preocupada Tomoyo a la cual le empezaba a salir una sonrisa, la visión se hizo bastante nítida a pesar de no llevar sus gafas.

-¿Has cumplido tu amenazada y me has reventado un libro en la cabeza?-le preguntó él gracioso.

-Si-le contestó ella en el mismo tono-busque el tomo más grande que había en toda la biblioteca y te di con él-ambos sonrieron un poco-No te levantes-le dijo al ver su intentó por incorporarse.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, aunque me duele la cabeza-se levantó de forma lenta y se sentó en el sofá-Debes de tener una fuerza increíble, porque realmente me duele.

-Normal, el suelo no es blando precisamente-lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Gracias.

-No ha sido nada-le sonrió ella con tranquilidad.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y entró una Sakura sofocada.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó inmediatamente a Eriol.

-Si, no te preocupes-sonrió él con calma, mientras veía riéndose como entraba Shaoran detrás de su novia-Una gran carrera, ¿Verdad?.

-Parece que hoy los problemas se multiplican-afirmó él-Marina ha desaparecido, pero al parecer ha sido por voluntad propia, tu de repente te desmayas-frunció el ceño, mientras se dejaba caer a descansar en un sofá-¿qué diablos esta pasando?.

-Eriol, el libro azul-señaló al libro que ahora estaba encima de la mesa-y tu llave brillaban encima de ti cuando te encontré.

-Lo se-de repente Eriol se puso serio-He descubierto algo.

Tomó el libro, cogió su llave y la inserto en la cerradura, con un clack el libro se abrió.

-¿Hemos tenido todo el rato la respuesta a nuestro abasto y no lo recordabas?-el chino estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre él.

Sakura tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo miro.

-Un diario-murmuró ella-Es el diario de alguien-se paro a mirar bien las fechas que era lo único que entendía, aunque estaba escrito en varias lenguas-mas bien diría de muchas personas-leyó las ultimas páginas, que sin saber porque si que las entendía-"Hoy se ha escrito la última página de mi vida, trate de cerrar el sello, pero este se abrió y él me ha conseguido arrebatar la vida antes de que completase el conjuro, ahora todo depende de ellos, solo espero que Marina y los demás pilares sepan que son la última esperanza para este mundo. Y espero que ella entienda que no es la reencarnación de Mar, sino la de otra persona.................-dejó de leer y todos la miraron asombrados.

-Necesitamos hacer una reunión de urgencia.

-Me temo que eso es imposible-se oyó la voz de Phillippo en la puerta, todos lo miraron iba acompañado de Dafne.

-Marina ha sido encontrada, pero no despertara hasta mañana-termino la chica-Llevaba una borrachera increíble.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos oyeron el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y más de uno se asustó cuando vieron aparecer a Marcus completamente mojado con Marina en brazos desmayada.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-casi le grito Jessy, cuando notó que la mano de Nahuel la paraba.

-Fíjate bien-y le señaló a la chica, vio como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rítmica-sencillamente esta dormida.

-¿Harán falta?-preguntó Nakuru enseñando un par de vías y de goteros que había llevado.

-No, por suerte no ha llegado a la intoxicación etílica-Marcus empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-le preguntó de nuevo la australiana.

Pero la ignoró completamente mientras continuaba su camino, con una sonrisa muy extraña.

-¿Pero es que vais a dejar que haga lo que quiera?-preguntó enfadada de nuevo la chica.

-Jess, ¿no te has dado cuenta, verdad?-Isabela la miro para ver si había entendido algo.

-¿Entender que?.

-Entender que Marc es incapaz de hacer nada que le pueda hacer daño-sonrió William mientras se levantaba-Con vuestro permiso yo volveré mañana, creo que no hay nada más que hablar, buenas noches.

-¿Y cuando trató de abusar de ella?-preguntó de nuevo indignada la chica.

-Te aseguró una cosa-sonrió Ben-antes de que hubiese hecho nada Marcus habría vuelto a la realidad, no me preguntes como, pero estoy casi seguro de ello.

-¡No entiendo nada!-la chica salió dando un portazo a la puerta de la cocina y salió al jardín-¿A caso soy la única que se preocupa por Marina?.

-Si a ti Nahuel te hubiese hecho algo parecido, ¿no hubieras sucumbido al deseo aunque él pareciese enfurecido?-una voz dulce se oyó, cuando alzó la cabeza vio a una pelirroja que tenía una sonrisa enorme-Vamos, contéstame.

-Yo......-se paro a pensarlo-Si, creo que hubiese cedido.

-Y si tu fueses Marcus y sabes que la única opción para salvar a quien amas es cometer un delito, ¿no lo harías?.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Sheresade?-la chica la miro interrogante.

-Hemos descubierto que el sello solo lo puede realizar una persona virgen, y solo lo puede realizar ella, sino este no sería duradero, pero-se paró al decir esto-al realizar el conjuro la posibilidad que muera es de un 99,9%.

-Por eso Marcus......

-Por eso Marcus trató de salvarla, aún sabiendo que no lo lograría ya que ella hubiese intentado sellarlo del mismo modo.

-Pero......¿por qué no lo hicieron las anteriores a Marina?

-Eso todavía no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que ella se enteró con tiempo, que se esta enfrentando con la reencarnación del hombre que ha matado a generación tras generación con su sola sombra en el mundo, sin aparecer y también que esta reprimiendo sus sentimientos-dio un largo suspiro-Tenemos que ayudarlos a ambos, espero que lo entiendas, su mejor apoyo es Marc y no creo que le guste que estés enfadada con él, además-sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿no eras tu la que siempre los intentaba unir?.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-se sorprendió.

-Ben.

-Mataré a Ben-afirmó.

-Pues como no empieces a entrenar-se oyó la voz del mencionado-creo, enana, que no lo lograras-le puso una mano en la cabeza, cosa que a la chica no le hizo gracia.

-Morirás chamuscado-le afirmó ella.

-Inténtalo-la desafió.

-¿Qué creéis que estén haciendo?-dijo de repente Sheresade mirando a la ventana de la casa que tenía la luz encendida.

-Por el bien de Marc, espero que la este metiendo en la cama-y de las manos de Jessy apareció una pequeña llamita.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El chico salió del cuarto de baño con una simple camisa y en boxers azules, no tenía nada de ropa allí a excepción de eso ya que como ella decía eran prendas de "emergencia". La vio encima de la cama y a su lado Isabela, quien después de un aviso del chico, le había cambiado la ropa mojada por su pijama.

-Ya esta-afirmo ella-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?.

El sueco comenzó abrió el armario y de él salió un colchón, era algo que tenía por emergencia.

-Quiero hablar con ella, y si no lo hago mañana por la mañana, cuando este en pleno shock no lo haré nunca-mientras seguía preparándolo poniendo un par de sábanas y un almohadón.

-Comprendo, solo.......-ambos se miraron, él esperando la continuación de la frase-cuídala mucho-y abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía su amiga, la tapo bien y le dio un sencillo beso en los labios.

-Jag älskar dej-susurró él al oído.(Significa; Te quiero en sueco)

-Jag mika mera-le respondió ella entre sueños.(Yo más)

-Mentirosa......

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró, cuando una voz justo detrás de esta lo sorprendió.

-Los niños, y los borrachos, siempre dicen la verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida esa frase que venia de los labios de Vladimir cobró algo de sentido.

Entro en la cama improvisada, tenía toda una noche para pensar en las palabras que quería pronunciar al día siguiente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El lugar estaba animado, la primavera había llegado al priorato de Kingsbridge en Inglaterra, la gente se paseaba por el mercado, mirando especialmente las lanas que habían ese año, todas eran de gran calidad.

-Vaya......-Clow admiró la construcción de la catedral-Parece que finalmente si la construirán, quedara preciosa, ¿no crees Angela?.

-Si, sin duda será un lugar excelente para venir a rezar-dijo la chica de dieciséis años que lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de ir a dar una vuelta por el mercado.

-¿No te gustaría casarte en un lugar como este?-preguntó Yue, el cual había escondido sus alas para no llamar tanto la atención, aunque la seguía llamando con sus vestimentas.

-Yo no he nacido para casarme, Yue-le respondió la chica con los ojos brillantes-Yo solo he nacido para luchar y vengar la muerte de mis padres.

-No lo creo-le sonrió Clow con una sonrisa misteriosa-Estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien muy pronto.

-Si me casase con alguien, sería contigo-se rió la chica-pero podrías ser perfectamente mi padre.

-Bueno Ángel, te puedes marchar a ver el mercado que es lo que estas deseando, pero llévate a Kero contigo-el guardián frunció el entrecejo, sabía de sobra que no podía hablar, se vería extraño-Y no gastes demasiado.

-Vamos-y la chica se llevo al guardián, que causaba temor entre los adultos y curiosidad en los pequeños.

En una de las tabernas cercanas un gran número de hombres bebían cerveza muchos de ellos ya estaban bastante ebrios.

-¿Sabéis lo que comentan?-dijo uno de aquellos hombres que acababa de entrar-Que han visto a una mujer con un enorme felino a su lado, estoy seguro que la piel de ese animal debe de costar mucho dinero.

-Si, eso dicen-le contestó otro-pero también dicen que esa mujer es una bruja y que cuando te acercas a ella te hechiza con solo la mirada.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

En una de las mesas apartadas un grupo de nórdicos bebía y comía sin molestar a nadie.

-Estos ingleses solo dicen bobadas.

-No son bobadas-proclamó el que parecía ser el más joven de ellos, rubio platino, alto de ojos azules.

-Vamos Sven, todavía eres joven, ¿no me digas que aún crees en cuentos de hadas?-todos sus compañeros se rieron.

-Para ti, capitán Sven y os espero al anochecer aquí, si os veo borrachos moriréis-y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia fuera.

-No les llega a crecer el pelo en el pecho y ya se creen que pueden dominar a los demás-bufó uno de los soldados, pero pronto se calló con la gran jarra de cerveza que tenía delante, no le iba a hacer caso, eso estaba muy claro.

Sven comenzó a caminar por el mercado, guiado por aquella aura cálida que notaba, pronto diviso a la muchacha, con el cabello dorado, los ojos marrones, el aura potente,  un cuerpo que podía admirarse debido a que la ropa que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo, aquel sencillo vestido de lino blanco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la contemplo sonreír mientras los niños acariciaban al tigre que llevaba con ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando un hombre con malas pintas la toco y el enorme felino se abalanzó sobre él, aunque instantes después ella lo separaba.

-Kero, vamonos-aquella criatura lo obedecía sin poner objeción.

Se detuvo en un puesto donde vendían adornos para el pelo, joyas...... podía comprobar que ya llevaba unas cuantas telas en un fardo y la vio contemplar un enganche sencillo, el cual tenía un par de piedras brillantes engarzadas, la chica suspiro al dejarlo.

-Kero-le murmuró al guardián-Hay alguien que nos esta siguiendo desde hace un rato-el animal asintió.

Se alejaron del pueblo y se metieron en una zona boscosa, Sven la siguió hasta el lugar.

-Diablos, ¿dónde se habrá metido?.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta notó como unas manos enganchaban a las suyas, para finalmente verse con una daga en el cuello.

-Si no quieres morir dime ahora mismo que es lo que quieres.

El chico se rió.

-No eres una chica muy normal que digamos-él no oponía resistencia, solo miraba el filo de aquella daga-no quiero hacerte daño, solo...........-ella bajo la guardia y entonces en un rápido movimiento cambiaron las tornas, pero al contrario que ella, él no le puso la daga en el cuello, solo la sujeto-Solo quiero hablar con.........

De repente se vio en el suelo con la cara de un león enseñándole los dientes y una potente garra en el pecho.

-Déjalo Kero-la chica hizo una señal-Si quieres hablar conmigo deberás hablar primero con mi tutor.

Sin darse cuenta algo surgió de bajo de tierra e hizo al guardián quedarse pegado al suelo, estaba atrapado por unas lianas.

-Magia......-susurró ella, mientras que le daba el tiempo justo para dar un salto hacia un lado y quitarse de la trayectoria de aquellas lianas.

-Muy bien, eso es de lo que quiero hablar-se rió él desde abajo-de tu magia.

-¿Quieres guerra?-preguntó de forma irónica ella-Pues la tendrás.

Un báculo surgió de la manos y el chico se quedo sorprendido.

-Aqua-un enorme chorro a presión salió de aquel artefacto.

-Esta bien, juguemos un ratito-el dio la vuelta a una punta de flecha y surgió una arco-Flechas de fuego.

La chica dio un salto y se puso en una de las ramas altas de un árbol.

-No creas que será tan fácil atraparme-de repente una liana le arrebató el báculo y vio justo en el árbol de enfrente como el chico lo tomaba.

-No estés tan segura-se rió para luego saltar y quedar en la misma rama que ella.

Se puso en posición de defensa y le empezó a atacar con golpes de artes marciales, él los detenía hasta que una patada baja lo hizo balancearse.

-¡Cuidado!-grito ella cuando perdió el equilibrio también y alguien la sujeto, para finalmente empotrarla contra el árbol-Esta bien-se rindió ella al ver la espada a su lado-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras-cerró los ojos esperando que la matase o que la tocase, pero solo notó como le ponía algo en el pelo.

-Justo como imaginaba-se rió él-te queda perfecto-sonrió él.

Ella se toco incrédula la cabeza, notando el pasador que había visto.

-Ángela-grito rápidamente Kero, poniéndose delante de ella-¿Estas bien?.

-Si-murmuró ella sorprendida-Kero............

-Dime-la bestia alada miraba con malas pulgas al chico.

-Puedes dejarnos solos-el felino lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura?.

-Será mejor que se quede, yo tan solo quiero hablar contigo, no te voy a hacer nada malo, así tu estarás más segura-de repente se rió-Soy Sven, encantado de conocerte, Ángela.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico rubio de ojos azules se despertó desde su cama improvisada. Que sueño más extraño. Estaban él y Marina peleándose como siempre, pero ¿eran ellos?.

Miro hacia la cama al oír ruidos que venían de esta y vio como la chica empezaba a moverse, con un empujón más, se despertaría. Se levantó y corrió las cortinas, dejando que entrase la luz del sol, ella al notarlo se tapó los ojos y al abrirlos lentamente se encontró con la figura de él, rápidamente giro la cara.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó en un tono de enfado fingido, mientras se tocaba la cabeza-Deberías de estar en el aeropuerto-ahora era voz dolida-cogiendo un avión hacia tu casa.

Él se rió y se acercó hasta ella, sentándose justo detrás y empezando a acariciarle el pelo, pero un manotazo por su parte se lo impidió.

-¿Quieres que me marche?.-Al oír la pregunta a ella le empezaron a surgir lágrimas-Porque si así lo quieres, así será.

-No quiero que te vayas-entonces lo encaró-No quiero, vale-aún con las lágrimas en los ojos-Me importa poco lo que hiciste el otro día, no eras tu,  además.........-empezó a retirarse la camisa-Si quieres lo hacemos ahora-de repente el se sonrojó y se oyó a alguien caerse detrás de la puerta.

-No es necesario, además, no lo permitiría-de repente ella sonrió y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

-Yo.........-comenzó a tartamudear-bueno Marc, yo.........-él esperaba algo-Me duele la cabeza.

Se volvió a oír el mismo ruido detrás de la puerta, entonces ambos se rieron.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar-el chico se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Gloria, Isabela y Jessy,  con unos vasos pegados a la puerta, las tres se cayeron por la fuerza de la gravedad al suelo-porque aquí tenemos espectadores-mientras a todos los presentes les surgía una gota en la cabeza.

-Me temo que tendréis que esperar algo más-dijo Hikari desde la puerta sonriente-Eriol tiene algo importante que decirnos, así que no creo que ahora tengáis mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien-afirmó Marina-Hikari.............-de repente puso cara como si la estuviesen matando-Necesito una montaña de analgésicos, mi cabeza-y se llevo las manos a ella.

Mientras Marcus emprendía la marcha escaleras abajo, todavía era temprano, aunque saliese con esas pintas a la calle nadie o casi nadie lo vería, aunque se lo pensó mejor y decidió ir por el jardín como hacía siempre, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Marcus-vio como Jessy bajaba casi al galope las escaleras-yo.........-la chica parecía avergonzada-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó mirándola con sorpresa.

-Bueno es que te he tratado muy mal estos días, pero no es por eso-negó haciendo que los rizos se esparciesen en su cabeza-Es que....................

-¡Ay Jessy!-exclamó él riéndose mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba casi en vilo-No eres buena con las palabras, pero se lo que me quieres decir, y tu no debes de sentir nada, hasta yo mismo me he odiado-la soltó y la miro a los ojos-Somos amigos, y los amigos se enfadan y se perdonan.

-Cuídala mucho-le dijo antes de ver como se iba.

-¿Por qué todas me dirán lo mismo?-se preguntó Marcus mientras salía de allí.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Tardan mucho!-exclamó Kero mientras miraba impaciente la comida que había encima de la mesa-Yo ya tengo hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre-le sonrió Gloria.

-Cierto, en mi casa siempre extermina la comida-a Sakura le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza-No se como mi padre no se daba cuenta cuando no sabia de él.

-¿Creaste a todos los guardianes con ese apetito Eriol?-Zaira estaba ojeando un poco el diario, había una parte escrita en francés y la estaba leyendo-Vaya, parece ser que una de estas mujeres fue amiga de la madre del Zar Nicolás.

-Si tienes en cuenta que la madre del Zar se trasladó a vivir a Paris después de la revolución, si-le respondió Phillip-Es una familia llena de grandes mujeres.

-Pero también llena de historias de amor frustrado-dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba por la ventana como llegaban los que faltaban-¿Creéis que en esta ocasión el final será feliz?.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, tal vez tenía razón en ello, esta historia no sería muy diferente de las demás.

-Si no esta escrito que sea feliz-sonrió Nahuel mientras el resto lo miraban ahora a él-habrá que borrar el final trágico y cambiarlo por un  "Y vivieron felices".

Las puertas se abrieron y pudieron ver como entraba todo el grupo.

-Buenos días-exclamaron casi a la vez los recién llegados.

-Tomad asiento-pidió Eriol.

-¿Se puede ya comer?-preguntó Kero.

-Si, ya puedes tragar-Spinel le hundió la cabeza dentro de un pastelillo.

-¡Dios!-Marina se llevó la mano a la boca-Yo no puedo comer nada.

Toda la mesa se rió.

-Después de dos botellas de vodka-afirmó Dafne-yo tampoco podría.

-¿Fueron dos botellas de vodka?-preguntó Marina.

-No, fue una y media, pero llevabas una borrachera digna de mención-Marcus comenzó a reírse.

-Si, cuando te encontramos se puedes decir que estabas cantándole al rey pingüino-toda la mesa reventó en carcajadas ante lo dicho por William.

-¡Dilo más alto que en mi casa no te han oído!-se sonrojo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza-Que forma de descubrir  mis intimidades.

William y Marcus se miraron y reventaron en carcajadas, todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos como si fuesen un par de locos.

-Bueno, ya basta de avergonzarla-de repente Eriol levantó el diario.

-¡Esta abierto!-exclamó Jessy.

-Si, esta abierto y escrito en unas 5 lenguas diferentes-Shaoran reclamó la atención del grupo-Chino, Japonés, ingles, francés y español.

-Bueno, pero eso no es lo que importa-Vladimir habló de forma lenta-Marina, ¿has tenido sueños extraños últimamente?.

-No-afirmó ella.

-¿Nada de nada?-lo miro extrañado Phillippo.

La chica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Este libro-señalo Zaira-es el diario de todas las generaciones de mujeres de tu familia.

-Hay algo que llama la atención-continuo Sakura-y es que tal vez todos pensábamos que tu eras la reencarnación de Mar, pero no lo eres.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos-William se metió en la conversación.

-En realidad Marina, tu eres la reencarnación de la hija de Mar-Eriol sonrió al decir el nombre, le traía recuerdos de su vida pasada-Ángela.

Un ruido alertó a todos y es que Marcus se había levantado de golpe dejando caer su silla al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo Marc?-le preguntó Isabela a su lado.

-Tal vez ella no haya tenido sueños extraños-y todos lo miraron-pero yo si.

**Notas de la autora:**

-Holaaaaaaa-a la autora solo le responde el silencio-Vaya, creo que me he quedado solita-la autora comienza a llorar-Nadie me lee-la autora de repente se empieza a reír-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por eso no debo de pedir disculpas por tardar casi cuatro meses en actualizar.

Ya, bromas a parte, esta historia, tal vez no siga, las razones:

1) Solo una persona me dejo un review y la autora ya se frustra porque nadie o casi nadie la lee y los k la leen, no lo dicen.

2) La autora tiene exámenes y por tanto su intención de acabar para el mes de septiembre esta jodida.

3) La autora a decidido que si no recibe reviews el próximo capítulo será el último que publique.

Me llamareis chantajista, pero todo aquel que quiera saber como termina deberá de enviarme un mail para que le envié los tres últimos capítulos(quedan solamente 4 o esa es la intención), he de anunciar que el último ya esta en proceso y los otros tres tardaran un poco, pero son justo los más importantes, bueno, el próximo no.

Y nada, espero que os haya gustado porque a mi me ha costado mucho de hacer, pido perdón a los fanáticos de la pareja SS que en este cap casi ni aparecen.

Con esto termino.

Besos.

Lapislázuli.


	22. La calma antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 19: Después de la calma, llega la tormenta.

Todos en la sala miraron atentamente a Marcus.

"Yo s

Las palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Marina.

"Yo s

Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y entonces empezó a ponerse pálida.

"Yo s

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ella y se levantó del asiento-Me encuentro un poco mal voy al baño-con una sonrisa se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Jessy al verla tan pálida.

-No, no es necesario-le sonrió de una forma poco convincente-vosotros seguir con lo que estabais hablando, ahora vuelvo-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue de la sala con paso rápido.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y vio lo que tenía en las manos. Si, aquello le daría la respuesta sin necesidad de oírla de los labios de él. No se dirigió al baño, sino a la terraza que había en la segunda planta, abrió con rapidez la puerta acristalada y se sentó en una de las sillas, dejando un libro encima de la mesa cercana. Abrió el diario de vida de sus antepasados, el cual se había llevado sin que se diesen cuenta, no quería oírlo de los labios de Marcus, no quería oírlo, porque aquello solo podías significar una cosa.

Abrió por la página que deseaba leer sin necesidad de buscarla y escrito en castellano antiguo encontró lo que necesitaba saber.

_Estando Ángela caminando por el mercado de Kingsbridge notó como alguien la seguía._

_-Kero-le murmuró al guardián-Hay alguien que nos esta siguiendo desde hace un rato-el animal asintió._

_Ambos, guardián y protegida se dirigieron a la zona este de la pequeña ciudad y salieron en dirección hacia el bosque, aquella persona los seguía muy de cerca, se introdujeron dentro de la zona boscosa. Escondida detrás de un árbol esperaba el momento adecuado para poder abordarlo, sin hacerle daño y así conseguir averiguar el porque la seguía._

_-Diablos, ¿dónde se habrá metido?._

_La voz era potente, pero a su vez tenía un matiz suave, un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No esperó más y con un rápido movimiento aprendido de Clow puso una daga sobre su cuello._

_-Si no quieres morir dime ahora mismo que es lo que quieres._

_Notó como él no oponía resistencia, y ahora en su espalda pudo notar que aquel hombre era fuerte, lo notaba en su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, aunque no podía verle bien la cara. El cabello que le rozaba a ella la cara era suave y brillante, además de ser rubio, muy rubio._

-No eres una chica muy normal que digamos-él no oponía resistencia, solo miraba el filo de aquella daga-no quiero hacerte daño, solo...........-otra vez su voz, su voz que era como un somnífero, él aprovecho aquello para hacer que cambiaran las tornas, solo que él no había puesto la daga en su cuello. Lo apreció bien, la cara bien formada la barbilla marcada, en sus pómulos un color rosado, una nariz recta, envidiable, los ojos azules muy claro, las cejas pobladas por un vello rubio que iba con su cabello, las pestañas espesas que daban una sensación de profundidad a aquellos ojos-Solo quería hablar con...

Marina cerró fuertemente el diario, si, aquel hombre era Marcus, estaba segura de que era él, la misma descripción que su amigo el sueco, la misma forma de ser.........se apoyó en la mesa que tenía delante y hundió su cabeza en sus manos, y sin saber porque se puso a llorar.

El mismo tipo de encuentro, una pelea, estaba segura de que si seguía leyendo todo coincidiría, todo. Seguro que él la besaría por sorpresa, que él la fastidiaría un par de veces, que ella se enamoraría perdidamente de él.

Pero no la dejaron meterse más en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ella se giro en un movimiento brusco. Ahí estaba William mirándola con una sonrisa cálida, se acercó a paso lento y se agacho un poco para con una caricia de sus pulgares quitarle las lágrimas.

-Últimamente lloras mucho-le dijo en un tono cariñoso-¿Qué ocurre ahora?¿Acaso tienes miedo?.

¿Miedo? Ella nunca había tenido miedo.

-No tengo miedo-le afirmo con la voz aún algo temblorosa debida al llanto.

-Mentirosa-le sonrió él a la vez que tomaba una silla y se sentaba justo en frente-Mírame a los ojos-le subió la barbilla con una mano pero ella la volvió a agachar-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes miedo-le dijo en tono retador.

Ella levantó la mirada y fijo los ojos castaños en los verdes del canadiense.

-¿De que debería de tener miedo?.

-De lo que estas sintiendo-afirmo él-Le quieres-aquello era una afirmación y ella bajo la vista sonrojada, estalló en carcajadas-¡Dios! Estas sonrojándote cuando tu misma siempre has dicho que lo quieres y que........

-¡William, si le quiero!-le grito-Desde hace mucho que siento esto y que me lo negaba, no quiero hacerle daño quiero que sea capaz de ser él mismo, que no viva con mi sombra después de mi muerte.

-Eres tonta-sonrió el chico-Lo quieres y podrías pasar los mejores momentos de tu vida con él, pero no, tu te niegas.

-Aplícate al cuento-le contestó algo enfadada.

-¿Qué me aplique al cuento?-William se asustó, estaban empezando a cambiar las tornas.

-Si, que te apliques el cuento y te dejes de tonterías con Gloria, que te gusta y se te nota un montón, y no es nuevo de ahora, es como si esa chica te gustase desde hace mucho.

El canadiense se quedó pálido, a eso se le llamaba intuición, femenina.

-No estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti-le replico con fuerza-Creo que se a que le tienes miedo y no es lo que me has dicho al principio-suavizo la voz.

-Es cierto, tengo miedo de muchas cosas-le confirmo ella-Pero lo que más miedo me da es que lo que sienta este provocado por el pasado.

-¿Quieres decir?.

-Que la atracción no sea de ahora sino que sea a causa de nuestras vidas anteriores que esa parte nos hubiese obligado a encontrarnos........

-Si oigo una tontería más creo que te voy a pegar-la voz de Eriol se hizo patente en la terraza-No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable, pero eso no quiere decir que Marcus y tu os hayáis enamorado porque seáis las reencarnaciones de Ángela y Sven.

-¿Sven?-preguntó ella.

-Así es como se llamaba el hombre del sueño de Marcus-le afirmó el inglés-¿Acaso no lo has leído?.

-No he querido leer nada-la chica se puso a mirar hacia el jardín-Quiero ser yo misma hasta el final.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola.

-Encontrarías cosas interesantes si lo leyeses-le afirmó Eriol-de este modo yo empecé a aprender más acerca de Clow y acerca de mi.

-Bueno, tampoco necesito saber demasiado acerca de lo que un día fui, debo saber quien soy ahora y que es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida-se levantó del asiento-Y lo primero, es enfrentarme a él. Además-añadió-se que Marc esta más asustado que yo con todo esto-y con un guiño salió de la terraza.

-¿Crees que todo irá bien?-preguntó William mirando la puerta por donde había salido.

-No lo se, solo hay que dejarla ser-sonrió para si mismo-Es única en su especie.

-Será una mujer increíble-el inglés lo miro por la palabra empleada-Si, será, porque es una chica fuerte y estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá.-sonrió francamente y se levantó-Vamos, creo que tu tienes cosas que hacer y yo también-tomó el diario olvidado de encima de la mesa.

-Ves tu, yo me quedo un momento aquí, necesito pensar algo.

-Como todos, Eriol, como todos-susurró mientras se marchaba.

Eriol se quedó mirando a la nada y empezó a cavilar acerca de todo y de nada.

-¡Amo!-grito Nakuru apareciendo en la terraza, pero al ver la cara de melancolía cambio el tono de voz haciendo aparecer su parte más adulta-¿Ocurre algo?.

-Nada Nakuru, no te preocupes-le sonrió afablemente.

-No mientas-por una vez se puso totalmente seria-Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien-él negó con la cabeza.

-Cada uno tiene ya sus propios problemas, no quiero molestar a nadie-dio un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos-Nakuru-la chica sonrió al ver que se había decidido a contarle algo-tengo serios problemas sentimentales.

Y ella comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Normalmente se suele decir, una chica me trae de cabeza o me gusta una tía o cosas así-él levantó la cabeza y se rió con ella-Me alegra ver que eres un adolescente-y se acercó hasta él para sacarle del bolsillo de la chaqueta una caja-¿Pensando en a quien dárselo?-le preguntó pícaramente.

-No-afirmo él-pensando en como dárselo.

Ambas paseaban con mucha tranquilidad por el parque del pingüino, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacían, que no hablaban como las mejores amigas que eran, también hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus amigas de clase, que no salían con ellas, pero aquel parecía ser el día perfecto. Habían quedado un par de horas más tarde, pero por expreso deseo de Sakura estaban ahora las dos solas.

-Hacia tiempo que no salíamos siendo solo nosotras dos-dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si-le devolvió la sonrisa-hacia mucho que no teníamos un rato para hablar las dos a solas-remarco la última palabra-Mira-señalo hacia un puesto de bebidas-vayamos a por una y nos sentamos en la sombra de un árbol.

Dicho y echo, la castaña corrió hacia el lugar y rápidamente pidió ambas bebidas sin dejar tiempo a que su amiga sacase la cartera del dinero y pagando ella. Instantes después se sentaron en la sombra de uno de los árboles de cerezo que estaban en flor.

-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-Tomoyo suspiró recordando todo lo vivido en aquel parque-nuestra niñez-de repente se rió-No muy normal pero una niñez al fin y al cabo divertida, la captura de las cartas le daba aventura y nos sacaba de nuestra rutina.

-Ya, pero ahora todo esto no es un juego de niños-dijo Sakura en forma muy seria, cosa que sorprendió mucho a su mejor amiga-Cuando capturábamos las cartas estaba en peligro, pero no en una situación como la de ahora-dio un largo suspiro-puedo morir yo, que muera el chico al que quiero o algún buen amigo, pero-añadió-no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-Bueno, es cierto que puede pasar lo que tu dices, pero estoy segura de que no ocurrirá-ambas se sonrieron-Esta bien, soy toda oídos.

-Tomoyo-tomo aire antes de soltar lo que quería decir-creo que hay alguien que te gusta-la amatista abrió los ojos de par en par-Es decir, no se si es algo que va más allá de la amistad, pero creo que si.

-Espera, alto, hecha el freno-se levantó un poco alterada del césped-¿qué estas tratando de decirme?.

-No estoy tratando de decirte nada, quiero preguntarte si te gusta Eriol-a Tomoyo le subieron los colores a las mejillas-¡Lo sabía!.

-Eriol no me..........-y lo pensó un poco antes de acabar-Creo que si que me gusta, pero-añadió ahora ella antes de que lo hiciera su mejor amiga-eso no quiere decir que este..........enamorada de él.

-Jamás pensé que fueses tan buena mentirosa-se rió Sakura.

-No estoy mintiendo-le refutó-Hay que diferenciar bien dos cosas, no es lo mismo gustar que querer, tampoco es lo mismo querer que amar. Las palabras te quiero se pueden decir de muchas formas y no siempre llevan con ellas un sentido de amor.

-Si tu te convences de ese modo, yo no me opongo-se volvió a reír su mejor amiga-Pero hay veces que es bueno cerrar los ojos y pensar, quien te importa de verdad-un aire tibio hizo que el pelo de ambas flotase en el aire-Una vez, Eriol-y al decir el nombre miro como Tomoyo tenía un pequeño halo rosa en las mejillas-justo cuando se marcho la primera vez me dijo que comparase lo que sentía cuando él se fue con la ida cercana de otra persona-aspiro profundamente-comprendí lo que me quería enseñar cuando se iba Shaoran, lloré mucho y entonces comprendí que le quería y no como amigo, sino como algo más-miro a Tomoyo a los ojos y le tomó fuertemente las manos, como queriendo darle fuerza-Piensa solo esto, tu no tendrías la oportunidad de saberlo, porque una vez se marche tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver, no te hagas de rogar y piensa en ello, de verdad.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y Tomoyo pudo ver la sinceridad de las palabras de Sakura, las manos de la castaña emitían calidez y apretaban fuertemente a las suyas como queriendo darles fuerza y tranquilizarla.

-Has madurado mucho, Sakura-afirmo mientras le sonreía-Gracias por el consejo.

-¿Qué consejo?-la voz de Rika las hizo saltar a ambas.

-¡Rika, que susto!-dijo Sakura con una mano en el pecho y tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.

-Parece ser que nuestra Tomoyo esta enamorada-la voz de Chiharu se oyó por detrás y pudieron ver con una sonrisita a la chica.

-Pero-preguntó una tercera voz que correspondía a Naoko-¿quién será el hombre de ojos azules, pelo oscuro, lentes y venido de aquella isla del antiguo continente que ha capturado el corazón de esta doncella?-agrego con tono dramático.

-Esto es una encerrona-declaró Tomoyo-¿Como diablos.......

-¿Cómo lo sabíamos?-Rika sonrió al contestar a la pregunta-No había nada que saber, se os nota a ambos, tenéis una amistad muy profunda, pero parece que eso ya no era suficiente para ninguno.

-En algún momento-continuo Chiharu-vuestros sentimientos cambiaron ya no os veíais exactamente como amigos, sino como algo más.

-La inalcanzable Tomoyo-comenzó Naoko recitando-esa chica guapa, con voz de ángel, toda una doncella a la que no le interesaba ningún chico, por guapo que fuese, inteligente, bueno en deportes...........y llega un caballero inglés y conquista su corazón-de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo-¡Eh! Podría escribir una historia acerca de eso, o mejor aún, una obra de teatro.

-¡Estáis locas!.

-No-añadió Sakura-Tu eres la loca que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos sobre una persona como lo es Eriol.

-Pero.....-trato de refutar ella mientras que le tapaban la boca.

-Tu siempre has sido quien nos ha animado o ayudado en temas amorosos-Rika se sentó a su lado poniéndole la mano en el hombro-ahora, nos toca a nosotras.

Tomoyo las miro a todas que estaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero es que yo no estoy enamorada de Eriol-trato ya de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Que si, que nos lo creemos-Chiharu la levanto del suelo-pero es el primer chico que te gusta, así que.................no nos pongas más pegas-casi dijo llorando.

Todas se pusieron a reír ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Esta bien, esta bien-trató de cesar Sakura en su risa-Te gusta Eriol y eso es motivo más que suficiente para que esta vez aparezcas despampanante ante él en la boda de su hermano.

-Pero.......

-Pero nada-Naoko comenzó a arrastrarla-tenemos toda una tarde de chicas por delante, así que no desperdiciemos más el tiempo.

Y todas entusiasmadas las siguieron, Tomoyo suspiro, para después sonreír y pensar que sus amigas estaban un poco locas.

-Volare, ooh, cantaré. Ooooohhh.

-Estas muy contenta , Marina-Marcus caminaba junto a ella por en medio de Shibuya.

-Y tu muy triste-el chico la miro sorprendido-Oye, la gente te mira mucho, ¿no crees?-señaló a un grupo de chicas vestidas a la ultima moda que no paraban de mirarlo-Supongo que es normal, no se suelen ver chicos suecos en medio de Shibuya, y menos que sean tan guapos como tu.

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todos-murmuró tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza esquivando los ojos de ella.

Marina comenzó a dar vueltas, justo hacia donde miraban sus ojos, él volvía a girar la mirada y ella lo seguía, comenzaron a girarse, hasta que la chica le cogió la cara e hizo que la mirase fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?-le preguntó clavando los marrones de ella, en los azules de él.

-Creo que no tengo derecho a mirarte-murmuró casi con vergüenza-Lo siento.

-Y van 394 veces que me lo dices-ella comenzó a hacer presión sobre sus mofletes hasta que dejo los labios de él puestos como los de un pez-Si lo vuelves a mencionar te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, ¿capicci?.

-Achichi-trató de pronunciar, pero la mano de la chica no le dejaba.

Soltó su cara y comenzó a caminar por delante de él.

Caminaba unos pocos pasos detrás de ella, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y caminaba casi saltando sin darse cuenta de que ella también llamaba la atención de los hombres. La siempre alegre Marina, por muy mal que estuviese por dentro se negaba a demostrarlo por fuera, jamás en publico, siempre tragándose las lágrimas, siempre resolviendo los problemas cara a cara y sin dejarse llevar por los rumores, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían, ahora era el momento oportuno de disfrutar de la compañía.

-¡Jouji!-grito la chica de repente-¡Vamos Marc!-lo animo mientras ella esquivaba a la gente que se agolpaba en un circulo en una de las céntricas calles de Shibuya.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?-preguntó cuando llego al control de seguridad, que la chica salto-¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?-el chico tenía una cara de horror.

-Pasa Marcus-le abrió de repente el cordón de seguridad a su lado Phillippo-Venga entra.

El chico entró por el lugar que le dejaba su amigo, mientras que las chicas que estaban detrás murmuraban.

-¿Habéis visto que chico más guapo?.

-Si, esta muy bueno, seguro que no es japonés, es muy alto-lo miraban completamente emocionadas.

-¡Seguro que es uno de los modelos!-exclamó otra-Me muero por saber quien es.

El chico se alejaba de ahí en total silencio, hasta que le preguntó a Phill.

-¿Modelos?.

-Así es-se rió el fotógrafo-todo esto es el montaje para una sesión de fotos para la colección de verano de modas LB, seguro que te gustará-el chico sonrió cuando vio a Marina-Mira, la jefa ya esta hablando con el diseñador.

-¡Marcus!-le grito ella-Ven aquí.

El chico casi se dejaba llevar por sus pies y se acercó hasta donde estaba hablando con un chico de pelo azul y ojos azules, pero tan claros que estaba clarísimo que eran lentillas.

-Jouji, te presento a Marcus-se dirigió luego al sueco-Marcus este es Jouji, es una promesa del diseño entro hace un año en la empresa, pero estaba estudiando en Paris.

-Encantado de conocerte-le tendió la mano el rubio.

-El gusto es mío-el otro chico la apretó, luego comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo-¿Te importaría girarte?-le preguntó.

Marc miro a Marina, la cual le hizo un gesto para que obedeciera, el chico se giro obedeciendo, cuando noto unas manos en su espalda, estas fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual apretaron.

-Aja-comenzó a oír al chico mientras seguía bajando-Buena espalda, buenos hombros, cintura perfecta, piernas bastante musculadas-y de repente le dio una palmada en el culo.

-¿¡Pero que haces!?-le grito el sueco.

El japonés se escondió detrás de Marina.

-Tal y como decías tiene un poco de mal carácter.

Pero la chica estaba casi por el suelo riéndose y a su lado Dafne estaba en el mismo estado.

-No te rías-Marcus bajaba la mirada porque estaba muy sonrojado-Ni que yo fuese gay.

-Ni yo tampoco-afirmó Jouji-pero es mi modo de saludar a una persona que va a trabajar conmigo, no me pone tocarle el culo a un hombre-afirmó mientras sonreía a Marina.

-Así es George-Dafne estaba totalmente maquillada y peinada-le encanta tener mucha confianza con sus modelos.

-Alto, frena-pronunció el rubio-Yo no soy su modelo.

-Créeme-apareció de repente Hikari-Si lo eres, desde que George te vio en una foto de mi casa en China te echo el ojo y cuando supo que ibas a venir creo unas piezas de ropa especialmente para ti.

-No solo para él, sino también para la preciosa fémina que estaba con él en la foto-pronunció el muchacho.

-Por más halagos que me des Jouji-pronunció su auténtico nombre en vez del George acostumbrado del resto-no te voy a subir el sueldo-y antes de que replicase-Y no voy a salir en el catálogo.

-Convéncela tu Marcus-el chico se lanzó a los pies.

-Tampoco yo voy a salir en las fotos-afirmo mientras se acercaba a Marina y la tomaba por la cintura desde detrás-Si ella no sale, yo tampoco.

-Venga Marina-la animo Dafne-Ten en cuenta de que tal vez es la última vez que tendrás una posibilidad como esta en tu vida-de repente se tapó la boca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó George.

-Esta bien, esta bien, saldré-la rubia sonrió a Dafne dejándole claro que no pasaba nada.

Un grito de júbilo se oyó por todo el barrio de Shibuya, sin duda alguna para Jouji aquello era una buena noticia.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios, acababa de hablar con sus hermanos, especialmente con su pequeña a la cual echaba muchísimo de menos, se acercó hasta la sala de la actual casa de sus amigos y que prácticamente se había convertido en la suya propia.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Sheresade con una sonrisa.

-Si, te envían muchos saludos, también a vosotros –sonrió hacia donde estaban Gloria y William-aunque no os conocen tienen esa extraña costumbre.

-Me gustaría tener tres hermanos pequeños-suspiro la morena-Yo soy la pequeña de mi casa, además cuando mis padres se divorciaron nos separaron, los dos mayores se fueron con mi madre y yo con mi padre.

-¿De donde eres Gloria?-le preguntó con curiosidad Ben.

-Digamos que soy ciudadana del mundo-se rió la chica, al ver la cara del chico explico-Si tuviese que decir una nacionalidad diría que soy Brasileña, nací en Río de Janeiro, cuando tenía tres años mis padres se divorciaron, mi padre había logrado su sueño y había pasado a ser embajador algo que siempre quiso, pero mi madre se negó a salir del país, ese fue uno de los motivos. Recuerdo que en 4 años me moví por toda sud-América, fueron por lo menos cinco o seis países, aprendí español rápidamente. Con 7 años estuvimos dos en China, ahí conocí a Shaoran y me entrene con la espada, con 9 nos fuimos a Grecia, y de ahí viajes diplomáticos por Europa, volvimos hacia el continente Americano, en Toronto conocí a William y ahí me quede, mi padre esta ahora en Francia.

-Si, mujer de mundo-afirmó William mientras se tumbaba-pero que no olvida sus raíces, la tienes que ver bailando samba te garantizo que no es normal que se mueva de ese modo parece que se vaya a desmontar.

-Bueno, tu eres nulo para cualquier tipo de baile, nadie te dice nada-la chica se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua-Si quieres algún día salimos juntos y vamos a bailar.

-De acuerdo-sonrió el canadiense desde su lugar-Pero no solo sería a bailar...........-murmuro de forma que solamente Sheresade le oyó.

La pelirroja sonrió y tomó a Ben de un brazo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos para tener un poco de intimidad-le guiño un ojo directamente a su novio.

-¡Oh si!-exclamó Ben antes de salir-para tenerla y para dejarla.

Will se puso blanco, esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

-¿Qué?-le sonrió la morena que tenía delante-¿Echamos una partidita a la Play Station?.

-Claro-sonrió el chico, al fin y al cabo ella empezaba ahora a dejar de ser una niña.

Notaba sus miradas clavadas en él, las notaba. No le había gustado nunca estar en esas situaciones y menos ahora, dio un largo suspiro y levantó la vista, ando decidido hasta donde vio a Jouji, tocó al chico por detrás.

-¡Uauh!-exclamó el joven diseñador-Sabía que te iba a quedar de maravilla-el chico le dio la vuelta y lo observó bien-Sabía que el blanco te iban a sentar bien-caminó con él y le indico que esperase.

Quedaron justo en frente de donde estaban haciendo las fotos, no era gran cosa, era sencillamente la calle, pero sin duda alguna se podía observar que la perspectiva tomada era la adecuada. Oía como Phillippo les daba indicaciones a las modelos que estaban en esos momentos en el lugar de foto, alentándolas con palabras, indicando los gestos de la cara, la posición de las manos y la de los pies, podía ver el profesional que el sur-africano llevaba dentro.

-Sin duda alguna es muy bueno-Marcus se giro al oír la voz de su amiga española, pero al hacerlo se quedó con la boca abierta-¡Vaya!-exclamó ella-Te queda genial, sobretodo los pantalones-ella se le quedó mirando extrañada-¿Tengo algo raro?.

-No-afirmó él mientras le brindaba una sonrisa-Te queda muy bien a ti también....

Pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra más Phill los llamo.

-Vamos Marina, Marc es vuestro turno-el castaño parecía con ganas de seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Nervioso?-le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

-No más que cuando salíamos a bailar en cualquier competición-ambos se sonrieron y vieron salir el primer flash.

-Perfecto para la portadilla-afirmó el chico que llevaba la cámara-Quiero ver ese tipo de sonrisas todo el rato.

Jouji, a su lado, observaba extasiado a los dos modelos, parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas. Ambos iban totalmente de blanco, él con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa que tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de corte asimétrico desabrochada, el pelo se lo habían dejado totalmente despeinado, ella llevaba un vestido de dos piezas realizado totalmente en gasa, la parte de arriba era totalmente transparente menos la zona del pecho, las mangas caían largas y en campana, mientras que la falda hacia picos en su final en el lado izquierdo, y se recogía a mitad del muslo derecho, las sandalias estaban atadas a lo largo de la pierna, las cintas estaban hechas en raso blanco, llevaba el pelo completamente planchado hacia abajo y un maquillaje completamente natural.

-Venga chicos-grito un poco Phill-ahora quiero que miréis aquí y sonriáis-ambos le obedecieron, pero Phill levantó y bajo la cámara a una velocidad sorprendente-No, así no Marina, no te fuerces.

La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentarlo, el ruido indico que ya estaba tomada la primera.

-A ver Marc-se acercó a él Phill, mientras miraba a Dafne de reojo-Ahora la tienes que tomar de la cintura y hacer como que le das un beso.

-¿Qué ,que?-casi se cae al suelo el sueco-Menos bromas Phill, no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó en la lejanía la alemana-No es tan difícil, sencillamente tienes que hacer esto-la chica se acercó a su novio el chico la tomo de la cintura y le puso una mano en la cara y acercó ambos rostros-Ves, no es tan difícil.

-Claro que no-Marina se acerco a él le tomo una de sus manos y se la puso en la cintura, pero cuando le fue a poner la otra en la cara el chico se alejo-Un segundo, creo que tiene un pequeño problema.

La chica se acercó a él y empezó a hablarle.

-Vamos, no pasa nada por que lo hagas-le sonrió ella-Prometo solemnemente que no te voy a pegar.

-No puedo hacerlo-le susurro él-hay demasiada gente mirando y siento sus miradas clavadas en mi-el chico se sentó en una de las sillas.

Marina dio un largo suspiro, miro hacia arriba y se acercó a él lentamente, tomo sus manos y lo levanto de la silla.

-Imagínate que estamos ensayando para cualquier competición de baile-le tomó la otra mano, ambos quedaron justo en medio del lugar con las manos tomadas.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-murmuró Phill.

-No puedo imaginarme eso, este lugar esta lleno de gente que nos mira-el sueco estaba bastante nervioso, lo notaba porque sus manos temblaban-no me gusta que me miren como si fuese un objeto.

Marina dio un chasquido de dedos y una de las bocas antiincendio estallo, dejando a su paso una gran cortina de agua y mojándolos a ambos, mientras que la demás gente gritaba por el suceso.

-Bien, ahora la gente ya no te ve-efectivamente la cortina de agua no dejaba ver mucho-Solo falta que te imagines que hay música, piensa en una canción y cántala.

-Marina, el agua esta helada, ¿cómo quieres que piense?-él se llevo las manos al pelo que ahora caía mojado en su cara y se le pegaba al cuello.

-Simple, la primera que te venga a la cabeza-le sugirió ella.

El chico comenzó a rumiar más.

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-casi grito.

De repente una música se oyó por algún altavoz, la presión del agua había disminuido, ambos pudieron ver como Jouji les sonreía desde una distancia prudente.

-Se que ambos sabéis cual es esta canción-les sonrió el joven diseñador-ahora demostrarme como la bailabais.

_I'll always remember __  
__When you were lost in the rain __  
__I knew that moment, my whole life had changed _

Claro que lo recordaban, como para no hacerlo, fue una de las primeras canciones que habían bailado juntos no cabía duda alguna, era una de las canciones que mayores recuerdos les traía, se miraron ambos y Marcus la tomo de la cintura antes de comenzar el baile.

-Que razón tiene la canción, ¿verdad, Marina?-le sonrió él.  
_You told me to save you __  
__From all the pain in your heart __  
__I knew that moment, we will never part_

Cuando salieron oyeron un gran grito por parte de todas las féminas que habían allí y por parte de muchos hombres, y no era para menos, ya que las ropas de ambos al verse mojadas se habían pegado al cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación, especialmente en el vestido de ella k al estar realizado de una tela tan fina se pegaba a la piel transparentándose, claro que no se veían las zonas comprometidas.

Mientras esto sucedía ellos seguían con su ritmo, recordando muchas cosas, mirándose a los ojos y sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

_I can give you everything you need __  
__If you only say you'll stay with me ___

La chaqueta de Marcus voló por y entonces el grito fue ensordecedor, la camisa blanca se pegaba mojada, marcando el torso del chico, transparentaba mucho y dejaba poco a la imaginación, no cabía duda de que era un gran gancho para atraer a las mujeres.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Phill que no había parado de hacer fotos en todo momento-¿Se habrán dado cuenta de todo lo que se están diciendo?-el chico miraba fascinado como seguían bailando bajo la ya poco agua que quedaba y que provocaba arco iris artificiales.

-Si lo saben, claro que lo saben-murmuró Dafne-Esos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

_All my love, is what I wanna give you __  
__Everyday, everyday I love you __  
__I'll be there, to lift you just a little higher __  
__Fill your spirit with desire, all my love __  
__Is what I wanna give you __  
__Everyday, everyday I love you __  
__I´ll be there to take you just a little higher __  
__until you buring with desire, all my love _

En ese instante terminó la canción, al golpe final, Marcus tomó a Marina de la cintura y la acercó muchísimo hasta él, haciendo que sus rostros quedasen a menos de dos centímetros, la miro bien, atentamente y dio un largo suspiro antes de avanzar un poco más para poder besarla, sin importarle que estuviese todo lleno de gente, ya que él hacia rato que nos los sentía a su alrededor. Ya la tenía muy cerca, solo un poco más y............................y la pierna de Marina falló y ambos se cayeron al suelo.

-Jajajajajajaja-la chica no podía dejar de reírse desde el suelo-Vaya leche-sin duda alguna no podía parar-Menuda cara que has puesto.

Rápidamente se acercaron varios miembros del staff.

-¿Estas bien?-la ayudo a levantarse Marc.

-Si-dijo entre risas ella-pero es que ha sido muy gracioso.

-¡Fantástico!-exclamó Phill-Creo que van a quedar geniales en el catalogo.

-Que alegría-comenzó George a hablar-me ha dado poder veros bailar otra vez, jamás pensé que lo haría en directo, y más con esa canción, me encantó cuando vi el video de Hika.

-No es para tanto-se sonrojaron ambos.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayáis a cambiaron de ropa, estáis algo mojados-inquirió Dafne-yo diría que bastante mojados.

Todos asintieron y volvieron al trabajo.

-Marc-oyó la voz suave de ella, se giro y la miro, sencillamente preciosa-Me gustaría que cuando te cambies hablásemos ya de una vez.

-Esta bien, no tardare demasiado.

Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó y sin añadir palabra se dirigió hacia los vestidores, dejando a la chica plantada en medio de aquel lugar fuertemente sonrojada.

Dos chico caminaban por el parque de Tomoeda, iban en silencio, como si no necesitasen decirse nada, pero sabían que tarde o temprano aquello se rompería.

-¿Te ocurre algo hoy, Eriol?-preguntó el chico de ojos marrones que iba a su lado.

El inglés dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en que ya queda menos para la batalla final-miro a su amigo y vio como este asentía siguiendo hacia el frente-no va a ser nada fácil.

-¿Crees que podamos con él?-ambos vieron un enorme árbol y se sentaron en su sombra.

-No lo se, es difícil de predecir, no tengo recuerdos como Clow de lo que fue la anterior batalla no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque no nos ha atacado directamente ya-se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Lo he intentado un par de veces pero no logro recordarlo.

-Si lo que realmente quisiese fuese destruir el mundo o no se, conquistarlo-a Eriol le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza-Ya lo se, parecen fantasías sacadas de algún cuento, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Tal vez haya sufrido mucho-pronunció el chico de lentes-Pero sigo sin ver sus intenciones, odio no entender las cosas.

-Si leyésemos el diario sabríamos que fue lo que paso en la batalla-Eriol negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del chino.

-No se, Marina es la que tiene el diario, es suyo, no somos quien para leerlo-ambos se quedaron pensando un poco más-Solo se que algo paso antes y se va a repetir ahora.

-Que las tapas tengan las cuatro formas de las llaves, que encajen perfectamente, ¿no crees que eso tenga algo que ver?.

-Si Shaoran, tiene algo que ver, pero no sabemos, ni sabremos a menos que recuperemos la de Sakura, de lo que se puede tratar.

Shaoran miro a su amigo como cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué más te aflige?-le preguntó de repente, el chico de lentes abrió los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa-Esta claro que no solo es eso, hay algo más ahí dentro-le señalo a la cabeza-que te esta volviendo loco.

El inglés metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le enseño los dos anillos que habían dentro de la caja.

-El regalo de mi cumpleaños de Marina.

Shaoran comenzó a reírse, mientras veía a su amigo sonreír.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo al borde de las lágrimas-Entonces es lo que yo me imagino, ¿no?.

Él solo asintió y miro ambos anillos.

-Las promesas se pueden sellar de muchas formas, un beso, un abrazo, un apretón de manos, pero la gran mayoría de estas se olvidan. Dos alianzas son el sello no solo de una promesa, sino de un pacto-ambos escuchaban las palabras, cargadas de significado, Eriol cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de decir las siguientes palabras-Shaoran, creo que estoy enamorado.

El chino se quedó en silencio y sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó mientras que miraba como la reencarnación se ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Lo más correcto seria decírselo, pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y para ver si me corresponde.

-Tomoyo es bastante cerrada a ver sus propios sentimientos, es decir-agregó mientras miraba como unos niños pasaban pateando una pelota-no se da cuenta de ellos-dio un largo suspiro-Si no os conociese sin duda alguna hubiese pensado que erais pareja.

-¿Como sabes que es Tomoyo?-le preguntó mientras veía como el otro chico se levantaba para patear el balón que había quedado cerca de ellos-¿Tan obvio soy?.

Le dio una fuerte patada y llegó hasta su destino, los brazos de uno de los niños.

-Casi tanto como lo era yo con Sakura a los 12 años-y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, que dulce era la venganza.

Suspiro aliviado al ponerse su zapatilla de deporte, realmente resultaba incómodo ir con la ropa mojada, pero desde luego en esos momentos solo tenía en mente una cosa y es que ella parecía muy nerviosa, como si fuese a hacer algún tipo de travesura que sabía que estaba mal, cambiaba de una cara alegre a una triste en cuestión de segundos, era como si quisiese algo que ni ella misma sabía.

-Marcus-justo su voz-¿terminas ya?.

-Si Marina, ya casi estoy-corrió la cortina que lo cubría-Estaba terminando de cambiarme de la ropa que tu me has mojado a algo un poco más seco.

-No negaras que ha sido divertido-le sonrió ella.

-Lo ha sido-le correspondió él, cuando noto una mano pequeña sobre la suya-Que...-los dedos de ella se pusieron en sus labios.

-Quiero.......-pareció titubear y pensarse mucho las palabras-Necesito hablar contigo ya, vamonos a un sitio un poco más privado.

Isabela levantó por ni se sabe la vez , en toda la tarde, de su libro, el cual tenía por titulo "El centro exacto de la noche", y lo vio allí concentrado en aquel tablero de ajedrez electrónico, no entendía como podía divertirle aquel juego. Ella había jugado un par de veces con su padre, pero la verdad no le encontraba nada fantástico. De repente comenzó a fijarse en la cara del chico, nunca lo había hecho. Los labios finos, la mandíbula cuadrada que le daba aspecto varonil, los ojos azules claros, muy claros casi grises, la nariz recta y de toque aristocrático, pestañas largas y cejas finas del mismo tono que su cabello, rubio platino,

-¿Encuentras algo interesante en mi cara?-le preguntó con sorna.

-No, nada que no hubiese visto antes-dijo la chica y volvió a meter la cabeza de lleno en el libro, esperando no haber tomado un color demasiado rojo en las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Es interesante el libro?-la voz fuerte del muchacho volvió a sonar en la sala.

-Siempre y cuando te gusten las historias enrevesadas de las mujeres si, es interesante-le respondió ella sin levantar la cabeza del libro-¿Es interesante jugar y ganar una y otra vez a la misma máquina?-ahora era el turno de ella de ironizar.

-Si, -respondió él-aunque es más divertido ganar a alguien que no tiene ni idea de ajedrez.

La chica frunció la ceja y lo miro a los ojos. Aquello era un desafío y no se iba a amedrentar, pero desde luego sabía que su derrota era casi segura.

-Acepto-dejo el libro a un lado y se puso justo en el sofá enfrente de él.

El chico toco un par de botones y el tablero se apagó con un pitido, comenzó a poner las fichas y giro el tablero para que las blancas quedasen justo en frente de ella.

-Blancas salen-lo miro él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ok-Isabela cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando como se movían las fichas, cuales eran las más importantes y cuales las menos-Peón a e4-pronunció ella, aquello era una obertura clásica.

-Peón a e5-sonrió él mientras miraba fijamente a esos ojos azul oscuro que poseía su oponente.

Isabela estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no sabía que demonios hacer,¿movía otro peón o se decidía por cualquier ficha como el caballo o...........

-Alfil a c4-sonrió ella llevando la ficha a su lugar.

-Alfil a c5-repitió él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

¿Quién se creía que era imitando sus movimientos? Lo hacía adrede de eso estaba segura, solo lo hacía porque le divertía verla tan nerviosa y eso lo notaba porque cada vez que ella movía una ficha la sonrisa de él se hacía todavía más irónica, agachó la cabeza y miro de nuevo al tablero.

¿Y ahora que hacia?. Si tenía la posibilidad de mover el alfil, matar al peón y quedar en jaque pero el rey de él automáticamente se comería al peón en la siguiente jugada, recorrió el tablero con la vista y sin darse cuenta puso un dedo en su mentón.

-¿No sabes que hacer?-le preguntó con sorna el chico mientras se tiraba hacia atrás-La verdad es que se nota que eres una novata en esto.

-¡Cállate!-le grito ella de repente.

-¿Te desconcentro?-el chico tomó un poco del flequillo que le caía en la cara y lo tiro hacia atrás, dio un suspiro-Realmente no sabes que hacer, vamos mueve cualquier ficha, sabes de sobra que te voy a ganar.

¿Que la iba a ganar? La llevaba clara, ahora si que estaba enfadada, miro de nuevo al tablero y sonrió.

-Reina a .............-dudo un poco antes de continuar-a h5.

Vladimir se incorporó por resorte y miro bien el tablero con cara de asombrado, su boca estaba un poco abiertas y sus ojos casi salidos de las orbitas.

-Jaque-continuo ella y entonces miro bien-¿mate?-de repente miro las posibilidades de su compañero de escapar-JAQUE MATE-grito ella y se puso a reírse descontroladamente-¡ES JAQUE MATE!-ella de repente se acercó hasta su oído y le grito-¡JAQUE MATE YO GANO!.

-No me lo puedo creer-el chico seguía asombrado-me ha hecho un jaque Pastor-el chico la miro de forma muy fría y ella dejo de reírse.

-¿Qué pasa, nadie te había ganado de esta forma o que?-preguntó mientras en el rostro de la muchacha aparecía una gran sonrisa.

-No, eres la primera-y le lanzó una sonrisa que por primera vez parecía sincera.

Isabela se ruborizo y esta vez no era porque la hubiese descubierto mirándolo, sino porque estaba..........atractivo. Demasiado atractivo.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír-afirmó ella-al menos con sinceridad.

-Es que solo ha habido una persona que me ha hecho sonreír de verdad-los ojos azules de él la miraron fijamente y se clavaron en los suyos propios-Ni tan siquiera de niño sonreía, solo lo hice a la persona que me hizo confiar en mi mismo.

-¿Quieres decir que tu no te tenias confianza?-la chica volvió a sentarse en el sofá y él sencillamente afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres oír la historia?-y fue el turno de ella de afirmar-Yo tendría unos 10 o 11 años, no recuerdo bien.

Flashback

Un niño de 10 años de cabello rubio platinado caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio en Oslo, fuera había salido el sol y la gran mayoría de niños disfrutaban de aquella tregua que les había dado el tiempo, el niño en cuestión apretaba contra si mismo un tablero de ajedrez electrónico, llego hasta la puerta que lo separaba del exterior. Las clases habían finalizado y él se había entretenido, esperando que ellos se hubiesen marchado hartos de esperarle.

Miro al frente y suspiro aliviado, por lo menos no se veían dentro del recinto escolar, afirmó la mochila en su hombro y comenzó a caminar en línea recta atravesó la puerta de hierro forjado y salió a la calle. Camino dos o tres manzanas y cuando llego a una esquina suspiro aliviado.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se girase.

El niño miro con sus ojos azules asustado a el grupo de adolescentes que tenía detrás, eran cuatro y todos mayores que él, tanto de edad como de complexión física. Le rodearon sin dejar escapatoria alguna.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó aquel pequeño frunciendo la ceja y poniendo mala cara.

-Nada en especial-sonrió aquel muchacho que le sacaba casi una cabeza-tan solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que era un buen momento para fastidiar a alguien, y vaya-hizo un gesto con las manos y lo señalo-que has sido tu el pobre desgraciado que se me ha cruzado-sus amigos se rieron de forma grotesca.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me marcho, no tengo tiempo que perder con pobres inadaptados sociales que no son capaces de utilizar la cabeza para entretenerse-y golpeando con el tablero a uno de los chicos rompió el círculo e intentó marcharse.

Pero justo en aquel instante alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, se giro y miro fríamente a los ojos al chico que le había dado.

-Te crees muy importante Vladimir, solo porque eres un empollón y tienes el favor de los profesores-volvieron a rodearlo-pero a mi nadie me dice que soy tonto.

-Lo eres y lo sabes-le contestó el niño rubio-sino porque irías dos cursos detrás.

-¡Cállate la boca!-y le dio un puñetazo que le cruzó la cara.

Vladimir sencillamente volvió a ponerla recta y mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no te vas ahora llorando a tus profesores y les dices que te he pegado?-el chico que tenia delante sonrió-Vamos nenaza, llama a alguien para que ..........

Lo ignoro completamente y volvió a pegar a uno de los amigotes del chico con el tablero, pero este le dio un empujón que lo envió de nuevo dentro de aquel círculo.

-Quiero verte llorar-una bofetada resonó en el aire-Vamos llora-esta vez fue un puñetazo que hizo brotar sangre de la nariz.

Lo miro largamente a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

-Déjame en paz-le advirtió el chico quien comenzaba a temblar de ira-Por favor déjame en paz-le repitió.

-Ahora si tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-dijo uno de los amigotes-Vamos Tor, démosle su merecido a este gusano.

-No quiero que nadie más se meta, al menos hasta que yo lo diga-el chico comenzó a golpearlo, mientras Vladimir se cubría con lo que podía, en este caso fue su tablero de ajedrez-Vamos defiéndete niñato, venga, golpéame-le dio una tremenda patada en el costado que hizo que el niño cayese al suelo y a una distancia su tablero de ajedrez-Veo que este chisme te gusta mucho-Tor levantó el pie y lo machaco contra el suelo, haciendo que todas las piezas saltasen por los aires.

Vladimir se levantó y lo miro con unos ojos amenazantes, tan fríos que todos se callaron, se irguió completamente, tenía un aspecto deplorable, varios moratones en la cara, el labio partido, algún rasguño y a pesar de todo se irguió totalmente.

-La has cagado-dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras a su alrededor aparecía un aura y la tierra empezó a temblar-Nadie toca mis cosas, nadie me roba el recuerdo de mi madre y menos la escoria como tu-el movimiento empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

Los chicos aterrorizados empezaron a correr hacia el final de la calle, pero una enorme pared de tierra les impidió el paso, los tenía acorralados.

-Ahora pagareis por lo que habéis hecho-en las manos del chico apareció una lanza muy afilada, la cual estaba dispuesta a clavar en el pecho de Tor, cuando otra se le cruzó-¿Quién demonios......

Giro su cara y pudo ver claramente a una niña de pelo lacio negro y ojos azules oscuro, la cual llevaba en sus manos una lanza de dos puntas, la chica miro al grupo de matones.

-Electrocución-pronunció y de su mano salió una pequeña descarga que los dejo a todos inconscientes.

Vladimir la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Si no quieres que te haga lo mismo más vale que te calmes-la niña seguía manteniendo su lanza contra la de él y pronto sus auras bajaron-Has estado a punto de matarlos.

Pero una vez dicho esto el niño rubio se cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose la mano al costado, ella se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?-miro a los ojos a su interlocutora que hablaba en español-Mierda, no me entiende.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, sino antes no te habría hecho caso-le dijo el niño con voz sarcástica, pero no pudo reprimir un alarido.

-¿Te duele mucho?-volvió a preguntarle mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-Vamos a un hospi.......-él levantó la mano como negándose-...tal.

-Mi casa esta cerca, si me llevas allí podré curarme yo mismo-ella sencillamente asintió y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, le quito la mochila que aún llevaba en la espalda y se la puso ella.

Después de caminar unas tres manzanas llegaron a un pequeño adosado.

-Coge la llave que cuelga en la cremallera-le dijo él y ella obedeció-Ya puedes marcharte.

-No hay nadie en la casa, no te voy a dejar solo-el niño la miro con los ojos muy abiertos-yo te curare, solo dime donde están las cosas.

Una vez cómodos en aquel salón que tenía la cocina separada por una simple barra y con los medicamentos en la mano le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y todos los suéteres, descubriendo en los tres últimos que estaban totalmente empapados en sangre.

-¿Por qué te han atacado?-rompió el silencio ella.

-Porque son estúpidos y envidiosos, pero esto no es nuevo-el niño bramó cuando ella le puso el algodón humedeció en agua oxigenada-¿Por qué me has ayudado?.

-Porque sino hubiese intervenido ahora mismo estarías en medio de la calle, rodeado de policías y con cuatro cadáveres en el suelo, irías derechito a un correccional-él iba a decir algo cuando ella agrego-Deberías de darme las gracias.

-Eso es lo que te iba a decir-ella presiono más fuerte cuando notó el sarcasmo y otro alarido se oyó en la sala-¡Deja de hacer eso!.

La niña se rió suavemente, y lo miro fijamente.

-No eres mal chico, solo desconfiado y fácil de enfadar-le termino de poner una gasa y una venda-Tengo que irme-le sonrió y el timbre de la puerta sonó-Pero si quieres darme las gracias debes de confiar en ti y en la gente y sonreír de vez en cuando-ella ya estaba levantándose cuando lo miro-Ves, sonriendo estas más guapo. Nos volveremos a ver-y se marchó.

El niño se quedó sonriendo un rato más.

Fin del flashback

-Era una niña extraña-Isabela estaba sentada escuchando y riéndose.

-La busqué y la encontré, aunque ella aún no lo sabe-los ojos del joven se clavaron en ella-La tengo delante mío y ni tan siquiera lo recuerda.

La chica de pelo negro se quedó estática en su sitio y dejo de reírse.

-¿Repite?

-¿Eres sorda o que?-él volvió a sonreír-Eras tu.

Ella empezó a pensar, si había estado en Oslo, tan solo tres días, pero había estado, aquel paseo en las cercanías de la casa del amigo de su padre, unos gritos, un aura, un niño, el adosado, la casa, el temblor de tierra.

-Era yo-susurró-Vaya así que yo, la "mejor amiga" que puedes tener sobre la tierra te ayude de niño-estaba disfrutando-realmente eras una monería, que lástima que tu carita de niño bueno e inocencia no se hayan mantenido.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que soy un monstruo?-al ver que asentía, se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y la chica lo miro.

-¿Te has enfadado?-le preguntó mientras ella dejaba la risa.

-Pues que sepas-lanzó una sonrisita al aire-que a los monstruos nos gusta devorar jovencitas-rió de forma todavía más irónica si cabe-que sepas que este monstruo tiene hambre.

Vlad se había levantado del sofá y estaba empezando a caminar acercándose a ella, se inclinó sobre el sofá poniendo las manos en los reposa brazos e impidiendo la huída.

-Ni se te ocurra-le amenazó la chica quedándose pegada contra el sofá.

-La culpa es tuya por tentarme-y diciendo esto se levantó dejándola sonrojada y enfadada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme estas cosas?-se había levantado gritándole y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿cómo si no lo supieses?-le recriminó ella, pero al mirarlo tropezó contra una silla que había en medio y cayó encima de él, tirandolo al suelo y quedando en una posición incómoda.

La puerta de entrada a casa de Marina se abrió de par en par y la voz de Ben se hizo presente, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya estamos.......-pero antes de acabar la frase el chico se tapo la cara con las manos-¡Oh no! No me lo puedo creer-ambos desde el suelo lo miraban incrédulos-Hay habitaciones para estas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sheresade apareció por el lado.

-¡No mires!-y el estadounidense le tapó los ojos.

-¡Ben, no veo!-le grito ella.

-Es que aquí sobramos.

-Nadie sobra aquí-grito Isabela y trato de levantarse, pero Vladimir la apretó contra él.

-Eso no es lo que decías hace un momento-la chica se puso de todos los colores.

-Mejor será que nos marchemos y volvamos en unas horas.

-Suéltame pervertido-le dio una enorme bofetada al noruego en cuanto se deshizo de él-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!-la chica se levantó y le quito a Ben la mano de los ojos-No seas idiota.

Y comenzaron a discutir, mientras Vladimir y Sheresade, quien se había deshecho de la mano de Ben, los observaban.

-La única que te hacia reír es ella-Vlad se tenía la mano en la cara-Quita esa sonrisa de idiota, cualquiera diría que estas enamorado, y eso a ti no te pega.

-Si se lo dices a alguien te mato-y el noruego se dirigió de nuevo a su tablero, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba sonriendo.

Habían tomado el tren y no habían tardado nada en llegar, Marcus leyó el nombre de la estación, Ikebukuro.

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?-le preguntó él-Esta a punto de caer la noche, si es alguna tienda nos tenemos que dar prisa.

-No es ninguna tienda-ella le iba guiando hasta que finalmente llegaron-Vamos a subir ahí arriba.

El sueco miro hacia arriba, sabía donde estaban, aquello era el Shunsine 60

Una vez llegaron a la parte más alta Marina cambio drásticamente de idioma, como no queriendo que nadie la entendiese, hablo en su lengua materna.

-Dos días-comenzó siendo seguida por Marcus y alejándose de donde se agolpaba la gente, acercándose hasta las verjas que protegían de las caídas y mirando hacia el horizonte-dan mucho para pensar. Piensas en ti, en tu familia, en tus amigos........, pero ese no fue mi caso-se giro lentamente y miro firmemente a los ojos arrepentidos de su acompañante-Yo pensé en que hubiese sucedido si hubiésemos realmente consumado aquello, ¿me habría resistido?¿te hubiese dejado seguir?.

-Yo no......-otra vez los dedos largos y con uñas arregladas le taparon la boca.

-Déjame que te diga que la respuesta es que me habría dejado, que te habría querido, porque no era mi vida de ahora sino una que siempre he anhelado tener, vivirla junto a ti-la chica de cabello dorado suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente-También he pensado en lo que os voy a echar de menos-dio una sonrisa triste que nadie apreciaba-y en que no podía culparte por lo que hiciste porque yo siempre te he provocado, siempre ha sido un tira y afloja.

-¡No es cierto!-le interrumpió él-No es cierto-repitió suavemente-Tu siempre me lo has dejado claro he sido yo el testarudo, verte y no tenerte me resultaba muy difícil, te quiero demasiado Marina-tomo aire antes de seguir-Jag älskar dej.(te quiero en sueco)

Ella abrió los ojos, y sonrió, después de meditarlo un poco se giro lentamente para solo decir una frase.

-Marcus.......pide un deseo en voz alta-le pidió recuperándose de lo recién dicho.

-No te vayas nunca de mi lado, no te mueras-casi le suplicó él a la vez que le tomaba de las manos.

-No me pidas imposibles-agachó la mirada triste-Si estuviese en mi mano lo haría créeme, pero si con una vida se salva al resto del mundo no me importa que sea la mía-ella le apretó las manos y le sonrió-pide algo que pueda concederte.

Marcus se quedo pensando un poco antes de con voz ronca pedir.

-Bésame-cuando vio que ella se quedaba paralizada ante esta petición rectifico-Bueno si no.......

La chica llevó las manos de él de las suyas propias hasta su cintura, se acercó y lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, de modo que sus manos acariciaban el suave pelo rubio y de forma firme acercó su cara y le beso, con tranquilidad, con naturalidad, pero con mucha pasión. El beso no duro demasiado separaron sus rostros tan solo unos centímetros y él la aprisionó más contra su cuerpo.

-Si llego a saber que si lo harías te pido que te cases conmigo-él le sonrió y volvió a bajar su rostro para así continuar el beso pero de una forma mucho más entusiasta y apasionada.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que alguien los estaba observando y tomando fotos en ese preciso momento.

-¿Crees que se enfadaran?-preguntó la voz dulce de Dafne al ver como el flash salía por 5ª vez.

-Luego lo averiguaremos, pero voy a revelar estas fotos ya, será una gran sorpresa para todos-sonrió de forma traviesa Phillip-Pero sobretodo para ellos.

Cuando el aire ya les faltaba a ambos decidieron separarse.

-¿Saldrás conmigo?-de repente Marcus pensó que no había formulado bien la pregunta-Quiero decir que si estarás conmigo, hasta el final.

-Sería muy cruel por mi parte, ¿no crees?-le sonrió ella mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ciudad-Como voy a echar de menos esto.

-No sería cruel-trató de ignorar las palabras de ella el sueco-Es lo que yo quiero-y recalcó las palabras-Te quiero.

-¿Y que harás cuando yo no este?-le preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Hundirte? No, yo quiero que tu seas feliz, que seas libre que no tengas ataduras conmigo.

-Yo soy libre-la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la nuca, ella profirió un gemido doloroso-Perdón, perdón-la volvió a besar en el mismo lugar suavemente-Esto-le señalo al chupetón-indica que eres mía.

-Eso-se giro ella y señalo a su cuello-Indica que tienes complejo de vampiro-le dio una sonrisa pícara-¿Quieres que te haga yo uno?.

-¿Aquí y ahora?-le pregunto del mismo modo, pero al ver que ella iba en serio comenzó a retroceder-Ni se te ocurra Marina-ella iba afirmando con su cabeza que esas eran sus intenciones-No por favor.

-Te voy a pagar con la misma moneda Conde Marcus, voy a ser una vampiresa-y se lanzo contra él haciéndole desestabilizarse, pero no le dio un beso en el cuello, sino en los labios-Si ambos somos libres hagamos lo que nos plazca y cuando nos plazca.

-Entonces vayámonos a casa porque la gente nos mira como dos bichos raros-comenzó a reírse él.

Exactamente todo el mundo del mirador se había quedando mirando a aquella extraña pareja, pero sobretodo unos ojos grises.

-A ver si me ha quedado claro-repitió Jessy sentada en uno de los sofás de casa de Marina-¿Dices que a la boda no puedo llevar vestido corto?.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos por 7ª vez en menos de media hora.

-No debes llevar una falda excesivamente corta, al ser una boda de mañana los vestidos se llevan a tres cuartos, tampoco puedes llevar la falda larga.

-Ni falda larga, ni falda corta........-la australiana suspiró-¿Dime que al menos puedo llevar pantalón?.

-Pues no lo se-se quedó pensativa la otra chica-Tampoco es apropiado, se debe de llevar falda en mujeres y pantalón en hombres.

-¡Pero eso es sexista!-grito Gloria-Pues yo pienso llevar pantalones a la boda, tenía pensado un traje de chaqueta blanco.

-Tampoco puedes ir de blanco-sugirió Dafne mientras ponía algo en un marco-La única que va de blanco, es la novia y la única que va de largo es la madrina.

-Exacto-pronunció Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo sabéis tanto de protocolo?-preguntó Sakura que las miraba muy sorprendida.

Ambas chicas, alemana y japonesa, suspiraron.

-Por culpa de los actos a los que hemos tenido que ir desde que éramos pequeñas-comenzó la mayor de las dos-Desde nombramientos, entregas de medallas, bodas de condes, duques.........

-Tu familia Dafne es adinerada, ¿verdad?-Isabela levantó la vista del libro.

-Si, mis padres son nobles alemanes-susurró la chica.

-¿Queeeeee?-exclamo Sakura-¿De verdad?.

-Ajá, yo vivo en una residencia muy normal en Berlín, pero tenemos un pequeño castillo donde van mis padres con sus amigos en verano, yo paso de ir con viejos que ya están para ir a la residencia-a todo el mundo en la sala le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza-Lo siento, mi instinto de barriobajera.

De repente alguien entro por la puerta de la cocina, varios de los chicos, todos llevaban una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Mirad!-enseño una cosa rectangular Phill-Es una obra maestra, de las mejores-miro a Dafne y se rió-Podríamos ser unos fantásticos espías.

-¿Creéis que se enfadaran?-preguntó Nahuel.

-No creo, solo querrán mataros lentamente-puso voz tenebrosa Jessy mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-No se enfadaran-replicó Isabela-Bueno,-le surgió una gota-tal vez si se enfaden.

-Pero es un regalo que les hemos hecho-Zaira miro atentamente al marco-lo que deberíamos de hacer es lo siguiente, lo dejamos encima de la mesa, como si tal cosa, a ver si se dan cuenta, ¿qué os parece?.

-Buena idea-apuntó Tomoyo-¿Dónde están Shaoran y Eriol?.

Todo el mundo miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que solo faltaban ellos dos.

-¿Preocupada Tomoyo?-la miro con picardía Zaira-Desde que se han ido esta tarde no los he vuelto a ver.

-Creo que iban a por un traje o algo así-de repente Jessy se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¿o eran unas flores?.

-Tranquila no deben de tardar demasiado, seguramente están haciendo algún encargo que le han hecho a Eriol para la boda-nada más terminó de decir esto se oyó girar la llave de la puerta.

-Shhhtttt-reclamó Dafne al oir los ruidos y ver como dejaba el marco Sakura en la mesa-Con naturalidad, aquí no pasa nada.

Oyeron unas risitas bastante coquetas de mujer y de repente un ruido extraño que había sonado igual que un beso, todos se sonrieron mirándose, estaban muy seguros de que eran ellos.

-Para, venga basta, que seguro que los chicos están aquí-se oyó la voz de ella-De verdad, no es plan de que nos vean de esta forma-era extraño no se parecía demasiado a la de la española.

Cuando todos vieron asomar por la puerta el pelo desecho del moño a Hikari y a Touya con la camisa descolocada hubo unos instantes en los que nadie respiro, la pareja miraba casi petrificada la cantidad de gente que los estaba observando, hasta que alguien tiro algo hacia ellos, un cojín del sofá voló y le dio a Touya en la cabeza al cual se le puso mala cara.

-¡Vaya!-grito Jessy que era la artífice del cojinazo-¡Que calladito os lo teníais!.

Y de repente volaron todos y cada uno de los cojines que adornaban la estancia con gritos de júbilo y de decepción por no ser los que ellos esperaban, eran contestados por los dos adultos quienes se los devolvían, entre risas.

-Parece ser,-comenzó Tomoyo-que hay una nueva Kinomoto en la familia.

Sakura no salía de su asombro, continuaba mirando a la pareja.

-¿De verdad Touya?-le preguntó su hermana-¿De verdad estas saliendo con ella?.

-Es obvio monstruo-le dio una media sonrisa-aunque no os lo quería decir aún a papá y a ti.

-¿Por qué?-casi le grito ella-Pero si no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

El chico se acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza y se la acarició revolviéndole el pelo.

-Porque todavía no era el momento y porque llevamos muy poco tiempo de relación, pero parece que ya es oficial.

-¿Tu estas seguro de querer salir con ese hombre de hielo?-le preguntó Gloria a Hikari en el otro lado de la sala-Porque no suelen ser muy apasionados.

-Eso que se lo pregunten a Isabela-saltó de repente Sheresade-Porque antes la hemos visto con Vladimir.......-no pudo continuar porque dos cojines le habían dado encima-¡Oye!-exclamó indignada ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-se oyó una voz desde la puerta, todos se giraron y se quedaron en el más absoluto de los silencios-Os presto mi casa una tarde y me la dejáis ya estropeada-Marina sonreía desde su posición, a su lado Marcus estaba tapándose la boca evitando la carcajada-Y bueno Sheresade, ¿cómo decías que estaban Isa y Vladimir?-de repente puso cara de horror fingida-No me digas que estaban uno encima del otro.

Noruego y argentina se pusieron muy rojos, y eso hizo que la española abriese los ojos a tope.

-¡No fastidies!-se acercó a ella en dos zancadas-¿Estas loca?¿Cómo se te ocurre?-empezó a hablar en el mismo tono que ella, mientras Jessy se reía por la imitación-En casa ajena y sin protección y........

-Que bien la imitas-la australiana ya no aguantaba más la risa-es clavadita a ti Isa-la risa empezó a contagiarse a varios de los presentes.

-Tu-señaló a Hikari-Embustera, mentirosa-dijo casi sin respirar-No, yo no tengo nada con Touya, ¡ja!-ironizo-Ves, yo lo sabía y........

Marina vio como Marcus había levantado un marco en la mesa y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que le asustase, todos miraban hacia donde él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Phill, yo esto....-comenzó a balbucear el sueco-¡Esto es una pasada!-todos sonreían-¡Me encanta, de verdad!.

-Déjame ver-le pidió su amiga, tomó el marco entre las manos y lo miro bien, se puso blanca y casi se desmaya-Muy...bonito-pudo balbucear.

-Parece que no soy la única que tiene secretos, ¿eh, Marina?-le recriminó Hikari-Al fin volvéis a ser pareja.

-¿Quién ha dicho que seamos pareja?-preguntó de repente Marcus con una sonrisa, mientras la chica dejaba el marco otra vez en la mesa.

-La foto-contestó Tomoyo-Os estáis besando.

-No confundamos las cosas, somos amigos, con derecho, pero amigos-comenzó él antes de que lo soltase ella-Aunque si, podéis considerar que somos pareja, pero solo por ser vosotros.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo voy-la dueña de la casa fue a abrir la puerta, se oyeron más pasos-Los que faltaban.

-Hola-saludaron Eriol y Shaoran a toda la sala.

-Al fin los desaparecidos aparecieron-suspiro Ben-¿Dónde estabais?.

-Ayudando a decorar la iglesia, parece ser que mi madre-continuo Eriol-le ha dado por pensar que es una catedral cuando es muy pequeña.

-Si, estoy agotado-Shaoran se dejo caer al lado de su novia, la cual inmediatamente le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Me siento observada-afirmó cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a toda la sala mirándolos.

-Con permiso-murmuró Tomoyo-yo me marcho, tengo que terminar unos vestidos esta noche-sonrió la japonesa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó inmediatamente Sakura-Sabes que no soy muy buena cosiendo, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

-No te molestes-le sonrió ella-Solo faltan pequeños detalles-y dicho esto se despidió.

De repente toda la sala empezó a hacer cada uno una cosa, unos optaron por marcharse y otros por quedarse, algunas de las parejas, otros se fueron a algún lugar, tal vez a descansar. Eriol optó por ir a la parte de atrás de la casa, allí se quedó viendo como Marina y Marc se despedían con un beso.

-¿Ahora eres feliz?-le preguntó el inglés.

-No es eso, ahora estoy tranquila, todo esta solucionado-le sonrió y se sentó a su lado-Y tu Eriol, ¿eres feliz?.

-Si-le dio una sonrisa sincera-Mi hermano se casa en dos días, tengo muchos amigos y..........

-Y ves a la persona a la que amas-la chica sonrió al ver el anillo en su mano-Ya se lo has dado por lo que veo.

-No, aún no-le respondió él mirando hacia el cielo-No se como dárselo.

-¿Has probado siendo tu mismo?-la chica casi se carcajea viendo la cara de póquer que puso-Veo que no.

-Ahora comprendo el miedo que a ti te daba decirle que si a Marcus, tenerlo un instante y luego tu desaparecer dejándolo destrozado, solo cuando lo vives es cuando lo entiendes-dio un largo suspiro y sonrió-Pero se lo diré, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás-la chica se levantó del suelo-Venga, vamos dentro, llama a Nakuru y a Yukito, cenáis aquí esta noche y así celebramos que por fin Hika tiene novio, al fin me voy a poder meter con ella-se rió la rubia.

-Eres única-el inglés se levantó también del sito.

-Lo se-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Espera-se paró en seco en medio de la calle Sakura-Repíteme lo que me has dicho, porque todavía no me lo creo.

-Eriol esta enamorado de Tomoyo-le repitió por tercera vez-No tiene más complicación, chico gusta chica-le dijo como si dos más dos fuesen cuatro.

-Vale, pero es que a Tomoyo le gusta él.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa-le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo-Todo tiene que ver con cuando Tomoyo perdió la memoria, creo que en aquel momento Eriol se sintió culpable y empezó a fijarse más en ella.

-No, te equivocas-le refutó su novia-Hablando con Gloria ella nos dijo que los hechizos que realizaban para saber a quien atacar mostraban a la persona a la que más apreció tenían en ese momento, a la persona más importante.

-Es decir que a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo desde hace mucho-comenzó a reírse el chino-Harán una pareja estupenda.

-Espero que si, solo espero que la batalla no sea muy dura para ninguno de los dos.

-De eso quería hablarte Sakura-ambos se pararon en la puerta de casa de ella mientras buscaba las llaves y la abría-¿no crees que nos falta algo? Es decir en el diario debería de aparecer lo que sucedió en la batalla.

-Pero eso no aparece-dijo de repente la voz chillona de Kero, ambos ex -card captors se quedaron mirándolo-Porque lo que vosotros decís de la batalla corresponde a las hojas arrancadas que tenía la abuela de Marina, esas que están en tropecientos idiomas-de repente el guardián calló y puso cara seria-El diario al parecer tiene alguna función más, pero eso debería de recordarlo Eriol, porque al fin y al cabo fue Clow el que creo el diario.

El silencio se impuso entre los tres.

Dos días más tarde, en un soleado sábado de principios de primavera.

-¿Dónde están mis pendientes-casi grito Jessy mientras corría escaleras abajo-Maldita sea-comenzó a revolver un par de cajones.

-¡Cof, cof!-oyó la tos de hombre que correspondía a Touya-Te refieres a los que están encima de esa mesita-y señaló a la que tenía al lado.

-¡Si!-grito la australiana-Muchas gracias-y subió otra vez corriendo las escaleras levantando un poco el vestido y descalza.

-Parece que ahora eres un buenazo-sonrió Hikari desde la puerta que daba al comedor, llevaba un vestido de color salmón corto realizado en raso, con un chal de color hueso y los zapatos a conjunto.

-Es solo que "tus niñas" son un poco despistadas-ella le sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerse uno de sus pendientes.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Yo voy!-grito Jessy que bajaba con los zapatos en las manos y dando brincos por la escalera-¡Nahuel!-se abalanzó encima del chico-Estas guapísimo.

-Un poco llamativo diría yo-afirmo Vladimir quien llevaba traje de chaqueta en negro, con corbata impecable en gris y camisa blanca.

-Tampoco tanto-el neo-zelandés llevaba unos pantalones en azul eléctrico y una camisa en color blanco, llevaba la chaqueta en la mano prescindiendo de la corbata-¿Ya estáis todas?-preguntó-Porque en la casa de al lado si que están todos.

-Falta Marina-se oyó la voz de Isabela, todos abrieron los ojos al verla, en especial el noruego, llevaba un vestido sencillo en color gris perla de corte asimétrico en el bajo y con mangas largas realizado en doble tela raso para la parte de la falda y una especie de chaquetilla en tul bordado-¿Qué?-preguntó mientras colocaba bien el adorno que sujetaba su pelo atrás.

-Muy guapa-afirmó Nahuel-Siempre he dicho que es una lástima que no seas modelo-un codazo por parte de Vladimir casi le corta la respiración.

-¿Y a mi no me dices nada?-le puso un pucherito su novia-Pero si voy monisima.

La australiana llevaba un vestido dos piezas de una tela estampada en verde y marrón, llevaba unos zapatos con muy poco tacón y había recogido sus rizos.

-Tu es que eres la más guapa del lugar-se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso muy tierno en sus labios.

-Ooooooohhhh-se oyó una exclamación desde la puerta la artífice había sido Sheresade-Que bonito-y con la cámara de fotos que llevaba hizo una-Para el recuerdo-sonrió.

-Discrepo en eso de que sea la más bonita del lugar-comenzó Ben-Creo que ese titulo se lo va a llevar Sheresade.

La estadounidense llevaba un vestido sencillo en color verde manzana hasta debajo de las rodillas en estilo tubo para acompañar llevaba un bolso del mismo color al igual que los zapatos, mientras que Ben llevaba traje de chaqueta reglamentario de pantalón gris y camisa blanca y con una corbata azul oscuro y chaqueta negra.

-Bueno, parece que las chicas pelean para ver quien es la que va mejor vestida-sonrió Marcus-mientras que vosotros parecéis fotocopias.

-Y tu-se oyó desde arriba, aunque no se veía-parecerías una más si no hubiese sido porque Jouji insistió en que llevases ese traje en vez del típico.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Marina y miraron que el sueco iba con un traje en color azul oscuro con rayas verticales muy finas en beige, con la camisa a conjunto de las rayas y sin corbata, el pelo lo había peinado sin gomina.

-Venga Marina-le rechistó Hikari-baja ya que vamos a llegar tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy-comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Ese traje yo lo conozco-comenzó Jessy-¿Qué le has hecho?.

-¿Estas loca?-le grito Isabela-Te costó carísimo y tu, tu.......

-Tan solo es un arreglo-sonrió la española, su vestido era azul degrade hasta un color azul muy claro en gasa, el escote era en pico y atado al cuello, llegaba justo a la misma altura de las rodillas-Jouji elimino la tela que sobraba y con ella hizo el chal-les mostró este-No es una gran pérdida.

-Listos ya, nos vamos-sugirió Touya.

-Espera-Marina entró dentro del comedor y salió con unas flores blancas-Me dijo Eriol que pusiésemos una en la solapa de los trajes de los chicos, no se porque pero si él lo dice-comenzó a pasarle una a cada uno-ahora si, en marcha.

Salió todo el mundo del lugar y se cerró la puerta principal, mientras que esta se cerraba la trasera se abría y entraba una sombra sigilosamente, un hombre el cual comenzó a avanzar, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de las dueña de la casa, comenzó a abrir cajones y a mirar debajo de la cama, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño libro.

-Al fin eres mío-sonrió y los ojos grises brillaron, miro encima de la mesita y tomó la foto para estamparla en el suelo-Y tu no perteneces a nadie más.- El marco quedo roto, la foto mostraba a Marina y a Marcus besándose con la imagen de la ciudad de Tokio de fondo-Se acabó la tregua.

-Llegan tarde-suspiró Tomoyo, la chica miraba su vestido azul añil y trataba de arreglarlo bien, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto y algunas mechas rizadas caían en su cara-No es muy normal.

-Tranquila-le sonrió Sakura, ella iba vestida en rosa pálido, un sencillo vestido con mangas tres cuartos y con cuello de barca-Es precioso el vestido, muchas gracias.

-De nada-le sonrió ella-No me costo demasiado hacerlo, solo me costo encontrar la tela, como ves al final me decante por la seda.

-Tienes buena mano-Dafne llevaba un traje en morado muy claro-además el diseño es fantástico, estoy segura de que llegaras muy lejos-le sonrió abiertamente-Oye, me gustaría que diseñases mi vestido de novia.

-Es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio-aseguró Phill, el cual llevaba además del traje estándar una de sus cámaras de fotos.

-Parece que Phillip no quiere que le ates la soga, no todavía.-rió Gloria que al final llevaba un vestido de estampado multicolor en colores pastel, estaba cogido a un solo hombro.

-A ti nadie te atara la soga, ¿verdad Gloria?-le sonrió pícaro William justo a su lado, al cual le sentaba muy bien el traje de chaqueta que llevaba impecablemente planchado.

-Tal vez es porque eres tu el que se la quiere echar-le guiño un ojo Zaira, la más mayor del grupo se había decantado por un vestido en color aguamarina de diseño totalmente clásico, recto y con dos tirantes en pedrería-Mirad, allí vienen.

Vieron como el resto del grupo estaba llegando a la puerta, les hicieron una seña y se reunieron todos.

-Tenemos asignados los sitios en un buen lugar-llegó Shaoran quien tomó la mano a Sakura-Eriol lamenta que no pueda estar con nosotros durante la ceremonia.

-Si que lo lamento-el inglés apareció por sorpresa delante de todos-Veo que mis chicas van preciosas todas hoy-aunque el se quedó mirando atentamente a su chica.

-Y veo que acertamos con el traje de chaqueta-en efecto Eriol llevaba el traje que, como bien decía Marina, le habían regalado entre todas, este era completo, en color azul marino, chaqueta, chaleco y pantalón, mientras que la camisa era blanca y la corbata azul grisáceo sujetada con un pisa corbatas-Guapísimo.

-Señorita Le Blanc-oyó una voz detrás suyo y vio a un fotógrafo de la prensa-¿Me permite una pregunta?-la chica afirmo con la cabeza-¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña?-y señaló a Marcus que la tenía tomada de la mano.

-No es obvio-contestó ella con mirada juguetona hacia el sueco, cuando vio en sus ojos el brillo de la afirmación dijo segura-Mi novio.

Todo el grupo aguanto la carcajada cuando vieron al periodista correr hacia sus compañeros.

-Y ahora es el momento en el cual nos metemos dentro de la iglesia-dicho y hecho las palabras de Dafne todos emprendieron el camino hacia el interior del templo.

Horas después con el banquete nupcial ya finalizado.

-Mírala-murmuró William mientras aflojaba la corbata que llevaba y señalaba hacia donde Marina charlaba con un hombre mayor-parece toda una dama de sociedad.

-ES una dama de sociedad-recalcó Isabela-Desde que era una niña ha aprendido protocolo y normas, la tienes que ver comiendo, me parece increíble que pele el marisco con cuchillo y tenedor.

-Créeme que si estuviésemos en su casa no lo haría-comenzó a reírse suavemente Marcus-Parece ser que Phillippo también sabe de normas-todos miraron ahora hacia donde señalaba y vieron a su amigo rodeado de un grupo de gente, mientras Dafne estaba a su lado y sonreía complaciente.

-Es un gran fotógrafo, estoy segura que hoy cerrara tratos muy buenos-y Gloria cogió una copa de un camarero que pasaba por su lado en ese momento, pero se la arrebato Vladimir-¡Eh! Que solo le iba a dar un traguito.

-Las niñas no beben-le remarcó el noruego.

-Los cangrejos, tampoco-se burlo Isabela, todos pudieron ver como el chico enrojecía-¿Lo ves? Eres un cangrejo.

-Por favor-llego Marina con ojos de suplica-Necesito que alguien me ayude-murmuro ya desesperada-Me persiguen los viejos dándome la vara con que a mi edad ya debería de tener novio e insisten en presentarme a sus nietos.

-Eso no debe de ser tan horrible-comentó Jessy, que fue fulminada por una mirada de su amiga.

-¡Mademoiselle Marina!-exclamó un hombre mayor.

-Barón de Le Fouteau-la chica se giro levantando las cejas y poniendo una mueca de agobio-¿Cómo esta usted?.

-Muy bien, preciosa como siempre-le tomó la mano y la beso-Te importaría venir conmigo deseo presentarte a mi nieto.

-Si me disculpa, debo de....

La chica comenzó a gesticular hacia Marcus quien pareció entender el mensaje pidiendo ayuda, el sueco se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura.

-Lamento decirle-comenzó él con su mejor tono de voz-que esta chica ya tiene compañía-le extendió la mano-Marcus Hedger.

-Barón Girodelle de Le Fouteau, un placer-el hombre miro a la pareja-Deberías de habérmelo dicho antes, una lástima si me dejas decírtelo querida, en Europa tienes muchos pretendientes, deberé de decírselo a los demás-y aquel hombre se marchó.

Todo el grupo los miraba anonadados, sorprendidos por la escenita recién vista.

-Gracias Marc-se abrazó a él-Pensaba que la gente ya se creía que eras mi novio.

-¡Ejem!-carraspeo él-SOY tu novio, por lo menos así quedamos esta mañana al salir, ¿no crees?.

Los primeros acordes del vals el Danubio Azul los hicieron voltearse hacia donde todo el mundo esperaba que la pareja inaugurase el baile.

-Es fantástico-murmuró Sakura mientras veía a ambos danzar-El día en que yo me case también quiero un vals.

-Yo el día que me case prefiero que pongan una canción rock-murmuro Jessy a Isabela casi al oído-Esto esta lleno de gente mayor.

-¿Me concede este baile?-la chica de pelo rizado vio anonadada como Nahuel le tendía la mano-Vamos Jess tenemos que empezar a practicar-y prácticamente la arrastró a un lado de la pista donde ya la gente empezaba a animarse. Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a salir en parejas.

-Isabela-le tendió la mano William, a la vez que le sacaba la lengua a Vladimir quien tenia cara de enfadado.

-Encantada-la chica tomo la mano y salió con él a bailar.

-Benny, ¿sabes bailar esto?-le preguntó Sheresade mientras salía hacia la pista.

-No-comenzó a reírse-pero siempre podemos fingir que somos unos profesionales-y ambos empezaron a dar vueltas por la pista.

-Vamos Vlad-le murmuró Gloria-Tengo un plan para dejar a Will solito bailando y tu quedarte con tu chica.

-¿Con mi chica, que quieres decir?-pero antes de que pudiese continuar ya estaba en la pista.

-Vaya con Eriol-Tomoyo admiraba al chico de lentes-se nota que es parte de la aristocracia inglesa-vio como la cara de la madre de este era de felicidad, pero de repente se la cedió a su padre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella-¡Ay no Sakura! Que viene a.........-pero pudo ver como su compañera se alejaba riéndose con Shaoran.

-Vamos Tomoyo-le sonrió el castaño-tan solo es un baile.

-Los mato-murmuro entre dientes, cuando noto una mano en su espalda-E..Er...Eriol-consiguió pronunciar.

-Sé que ya esta empezado, pero........¿quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si claro, como no.

Todos estaban en la pista, unos con mejores dotes de baile que otros.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Marina viendo como todos los miraban para que se uniesen.

-Claro-sonrió Marcus.

Ya estaban ambos preparados para salir cuando notaron una mirada asesina posada en ellos, pudieron ver como Alexander los miraba y murmuraba algo.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Marcus.

-Que como salgamos a la pista estamos muertos-le surgió una gota en la cabeza a la chica-Vale-le dijo ella de vuelta-pero salimos en la siguiente-y el recién casado sonrió afirmando-Amateurs-pronuncio con una sonrisa.

Miraban sonrientes como sus compañeros hacían lo que podían por la pista.

-¿Por qué no saldrán?-preguntó en voz baja Sheresade a Ben.

-Creo que los han amenazado de muerte como salgan a bailar-sonrió a su pareja antes de comenzar a girar con ella por la pista-Luego lo entenderás.

La música del vals oficial termino y todo el mundo aplaudia a los novios, Marina y Marcus miraban como esperando la bendición de Alex.

-Venga-susurró de repente Kaho quien se había acercado a ellos-No vas a bailar.

-Kaho-sonrió la chica y se acercó a abrazarla-Enhorabuena, no habia tenido tiempo para decírtelo con tranquilidad-le sonrió la española-Estas preciosa.

El vestido sencillo, era de corte medieval entallado hasta la cintura y después se abría para dejar paso a una falda sin vuelo pero lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir los movimientos y e la parte trasera llevaba una enorme cola de catedral de unos tres metros y medio, tanto la cola como la cintura del vestido estaban bordados en un color más oscuro que el del vestido, que no era blanco sino blanco roto, el escote era estilo barca y llevaba también la parte superior bordada, el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño y con una tiara ,muy cara, que formaba flores y llevaba pequeñas perlas en los picos, que sujetaba la mantilla de chantilly, llevaba unos pendientes colgantes que formaban una lagrima.

-Dale la enhorabuena a tus diseñadores, ellos me lo hicieron-sonrió, la recién casada vio como Eriol salía a uno de los balcones-Disfrutad de la fiesta y bailad, si Alex os dice algo ya lo reñiré yo.

-Enhorabuena, de verdad espero que seáis felices-le sonrió el chico.

-Yo también deseo que lo seáis vosotros-y dicho esto tomo dirección hacia el balcón.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar, la gente la paraba dándole sus más sinceras felicitaciones, vio a Eriol mirando hacia fuera.

-Hola Kaho-se giro el chico y le sonrió-Veo que tu también estas algo agobiada.

-Eriol yo quería hablar contigo antes, pero no me ha sido posible-comenzó sinceramente la mujer.

-No te preocupes por eso-le sonrió él-Tu dirás.

-Tan solo es una pregunta-él asintió como diciéndole que continuase-¿Te arrepientes de que lo dejásemos?.

El adolescente la miro y comenzó a reírse levemente.

-Al principio aquello me mató, pero ahora mismo eso me da igual-dejo un poco la risa sin dejar de mantener la curva de sus labios-Si hubiese seguido contigo no hubiese podido ser yo, no Kaho, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haber pasado a ser un adolescente casi normal-la mujer rió-Alguien me dijo que la vida son dos días y uno esta lloviendo y yo voy a vivirlos lo máximo que pueda.

-¡Kaho!-apareció Alex-Vaya, estabas aquí hablando con mi hermanito-el mayor de los Hiiragisawa tomó a su esposa de la cintura.

-No te la voy a robar-levantó las manos el pequeño-Yo ya tengo a otra-le dio un guiño.

-Tus amigos me están robando la atención-casi le grito riéndose-Menuda pareja de bailarines profesionales, sabía que lo eran, pero no tanto.

Entraron los tres en la sala y vieron que había un gran corro de gente, cuando llegaron justo en el centro pudieron ver como Marina y Marcus bailaban un vals de forma tan sincronizada que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Ahora comprendo porque me decías eso Ben-afirmó Sheresade-Son auténticos profesionales.

-Yo ya lo sabía-sonrió William-Pero es que da gusto verlos bailar.

-Si, no son tan patosos como tu-se quejó Gloria-me has pisado unas veinte veces.

-No haber hecho cambio de pareja-le sonrió él sacándole la lengua.

Los compases del vals terminaron y todo el mundo aplaudió, ambos hicieron una reverencia y dejaron que todo siguiese su curso, bueno no exactamente.

-Entonces lo hacemos, ¿no?-preguntó por décima vez Jessy, a la cual le entusiasmaba la idea.

-Pero-comenzó Sakura temerosa-¿no daremos mucho la nota?.

-¡Nah!-comenzó Nahuel-Si alguien desafina que baje la voz y ya esta.

-Vale Eriol, ves a tirar a los músicos-le sonrió Tomoyo-Vamos a dar el Do de pecho.

De repente todo el grupo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pequeña orquesta, Eriol les dijo algo y el jefe de estos asintió. Finalizaron la canción y todo el grupo, es decir los 16 pilares más Tomoyo se subieron encima del escenario. Eriol tomó posición en el piano mientras el resto se ponían como podían en los micrófonos, todos menos Tomoyo que estaba con un micro ella, Marcus se acercó hasta el batería y tomo las baquetas, William cogió la guitarra y Nahuel el bajo, Marina sacó algo de un estuche, un violín.

-Bueno-comenzó Eriol-esto es un pequeño regalo que le queremos hacer a mi hermano y a su esposa, estoy seguro de que les traerá muchos recuerdos.

-Eriol Hiiragisawa-comenzó a murmurar Alex-¿que diablos has tramado ahora?.

Comenzó a tocar el piano muy levemente y pronto se le unió algo más que la gente pudo reconocer como el violín que tocaba la chica que iba de azul, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Everybody's got something __  
__they have to leave behind.__  
__One regret from yesterday__  
__that just seems to grow __  
__with time._

_There's no use lookin'__  
__back or wondering.__  
__How it could be now__  
__or might have been.__  
__Oh this I know__  
__but still I can't __  
__find ways to let you go._

La dulce voz de Tomoyo resonó por toda la sala y entonces esta enmudeció.

-La canción......-murmuró Kaho-que bailamos en aquel baile en tu casa de Inglaterra, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-Claro que si-le extendió la mano y sonrió-¿Me concede este baile?.

Ella sonrió y la tomó de la mano mientras que los aplausos coincidían con el estribillo de la canción.

_I never had a dream __  
__come true.__  
__Till the day that I__  
__found you.__  
__Even though I pretend__  
__that I've moved on__  
__you'll be my baby.__  
__I never found __  
__the words to say,__  
__you're the one I__  
__think about each day.__  
__And I know no matter__  
__where life takes me to.__  
__A part of me will __  
__always be with you.___

Tomoyo miraba a su coro improvisado y sonreía, miro a Marina quien parecía disfrutar realmente tocando el violín de nuevo, los chicos estaban ayudando mucho con los coros, pero cuando vio a Eriol no pudo resistirlo y se acercó hasta él para ponerse a su lado y cantar junto él.

_Somewhere in my memory__  
__I lost the sense of time.__  
__Tomorrow can never be__  
__'cause yesterday it's all__  
__that fill my mind.__  
__There's no use lookin'__  
__back or wondering.__  
__How it could be now__  
__or might have been.__  
__Oh this I know but__  
__still I can't find ways__  
__to let you go._

-Lo sabía-casi grito Kaho al oído de su marido mientras bailaba-Tu hermano esta enamorado y parece que es correspondido.

-Y entonces los Hiiragisawa tendrán que volver a celebrar una boda en Japón-el chico se rió-No les va a hacer ninguna gracia.

_You'll always be the__  
__dream that feels my head.__  
__Yes,you will,say you will__  
__you know, you will, Oh Baby!!__  
__You'll always be one I know__  
__I'll never forget__  
__There's no use lookin'__  
__back or wondering_

-Tranquilo-le sonrió Nakuru quien se había apuntado junto con Yukito a bailar, la guardiana sonreía-Todavía queda mucho para que se casen, pero estoy segura de que lo harán-y de repente le surgieron estrellitas en los ojos-Primero me tengo que casar yo.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo me quiera casar?-le preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Yue.

-Porque lo se-le sonrió ella.

_Because love is a strange__  
__and funny thing.__  
__No matter how I try__  
__and try,, I just can't__  
__say goodbye.__  
__No,No,No!!_

_I never had a dream __  
__come true.__  
__Till the day that I__  
__found you.__  
__Even though I pretend__  
__that I've moved on__  
__you'll be my baby.__  
__I never found __  
__the words to say,__  
__you're the one I__  
__think about each day.__  
__And I know no matter__  
__where life takes me to.__  
__A part of me will __  
__always be with you.___

La canción termino y la sala volvió a estallar en aplausos, los novios se acercaron hasta donde estaban los interpretes "improvisados, se habían pasado una semana ensayando, y abrazaron a Eriol y a Tomoyo que habían sido los principales artífices.

Pero de repente toda esa alegría cambió por un total desconcierto, especialmente cuando todo el grupo presintió algo malo.

-¡Sakura!-grito Phill-Necesitamos a Shield.

Dicho esto los cristales de toda la sala reventaron, pero por suerte la maestra de las cartas había podido activar la carta y nadie había sufrido daños, pero la gente miraba extrañado a aquellos dos leones alados y a dos personas que tenían alas en las espalda.

-Somnium-se oyó el grito de William, el cual tenía ya su báculo en la mano, todas las personas que no tenían poderes en la sala cayeron dormidos, entre ellos Tomoyo y Alex-¿Dónde estas?.

-Aquí-y todos pudieron ver a Diagur flotando encima de ellos-Ya tengo casi todo lo que necesito-mostró el diario-¿Estáis listos para enfrentaros a mi?-sonrió cínicamente-Es una lucha por todo o nada.

**Notas de la autora: **Perdón!!! Lo siento de verdad, pero es que tuve un gran estancon, tenía las ideas pero no podía escribirlas, además de que bueno, he estado ocupada, pero por suerte aquí tenéis un capítulo bastante largo, y aún se ha quedado corto.

Pero bueno, no cumpliré la amenaza, bueno no lo se todo dependerá de vosotrs si me dejáis reviews seguiré publicando y cumpliendo y tratare, esto si que no lo prometo, de publicar más rápido, sobretodo antes de que la autora empiece a estudiar como loca, las canciones son: All my love de A-teens, este grupo tiene buenas canciones, pero debe de gustarte el pop, y la otra es Never had a Dream come True de S-club 7, volví años atrás porque ambas ya tienen sus años, no me pertenecen, sino k son de ellos bueno ahora voy a contestar a los reviews.

Kina; Bueno, me alegra de que te encante, lo de acabarlo pronto, eso esta mas bien difícil, empezarlo no me costo nada, pero los capítulos finales me cuestan muchísimo. Gracias por el review.

Princess Sheccid;No, ya no me puedo desanimar y tranquila que no te quedaras con la intriga al final resulta que ..........¡es un secreto! Solo hay una persona que conoce el verdadero final de la historia y tal vez ni sea ese. Gracias por el Review.

Kaoru Takeda; Suele pasar, soy fanática de Sakura y Shaoran, pero se me hace muchísimo más fácil escribir sobre mis personajes, aunque prometo hacer uno de los epílogos solo para la parejita oficial de la serie, porque claro ellos tienen su propio final, aunque la autora esta pensando si lo cambiara o no jejejejeje. Gracias por el Review.

The Dark ; Mira Caoz, aun tengo a tu Clon de Marcus embalado y listo para que me des tu dirección y enviártelo, bueno no es exactamente igual solo tiene una cosa diferente xD, y ya lo se que a ti te encanta el sueco. No apuntes a la gente con una pistola para que me deje reviews, mejor hazlo con el tanque ese nuevo que has creado para la Cia, seguro que es mucho más efectivo xD. Espero que te guste este Capitulo. Gracias por el review.(que formal sueno xD).

Kirita Kasugi; ¿Mucho tiempo cuanto es? Porque el fic lleva casi tres años publicado(la autora mira los primeros capítulos y se sonroja, ¡son espantosos!).Gracias por decir que es una de las mejores, aunque las hay mucho mejores que la mía y ya no te mueras(bueno aunque con lo que he tardado en publicar)aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y esta vez no hay drama, eso me lo guardo para los que vienen ahora. Gracias por el Review.

Bubble-tomo; Así que divertida, yo también lo creo pero es k mi vida hay veces que es muy divertida, interesante? Pues no se, no se, eso no es mi vida, hay muchas parejas si ya lo se, pero no veas lo difícil que es llevarlas y contar la historia de todas. Gracias por el review.

Yukino8; Vaya! Una paisana del norte! Que alegría. ¿Qué he hecho que no te esperabas? Es que estoy con la duda y no se lo que es. Si, se que es extraño que Marc y Marina sean los principales pero ya ves, las cosas salen así. ¿Qué de donde saque a Marcus? Pues de mi imaginación y mezclando la personalidad de varios de mis amigos y conocidos, el físico lo saque principalmente del modelo de Hugo Boss(si, del de Boss Bottel si ves la tele ahora ese anuncio sale mucho).La borrachera? Si claro y tanto que me salió clavada, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, la viví en propias carnes, solo que a mi no se me levanto la falda, se me rompió el pantalón, gracias por lo de lograo, eso me halaga muchísimo y las canciones pues de mi repertorio. He de decirte que he leído tus fics, aunk no he podido dejarte Review, déjame decirte que tu tb escribes muy bien(bueno te dejare uno, recuérdamelo).Gracia por el review.

Lucia; gracias por lo de que extrañabas la historia, no es intención mía tardar tanto pero cuando no hay inspiración no la hay, no puedo ir mucho más rapido, porque borro muchas escenas, de verdad que lo siento, ¿de verdad resulta tan interesante?(la autora se extraña).Gracias por el review.

Undine; Lo siento, se me olvido poner el cap en htm y encima no estaba a doble espacio, ahora creo que si se lee bien y tranquila que como bien sabes sigo. Gracias por el review.

LadyAna M; A sus ordenes mi sargento! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tranquila tenéis lapislázuli para rato y si, acabare espero que antes de que se cumplan tres años de publicar. Gracias por el review.

Por cierto; George y Jouji son la misma persona, solo que George es el nombre artístico y Jouji el verdadero, si habéis leído Paradisse Kiss sabréis a que me refiero.

Y hasta aquí todo, muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que me digáis vuestra opinión, buena o mala yo acepto todo(aunque no prometo no cabrearme).Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Besos.

Lapislázuli


	23. Nota de ña autora

Hola mis lectoras/lectores(hay algún chico que lea el fic?)

Se que llevo mucho, muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmoooo sin publicar, más de un año y que he dejado la historia aparacada un poco………..(se oyen los gritos de los lectores) bueno, bueno tenéis razón un mucho.

No tengo demasiadas excusas para esto, pensaba que tenía bien definida la historia, pensaba que seria capaz de publicar rápido los dos capítulos que quedan, pero me equivoque.

Tengo razones personales, que no voy a contar, que me han influido muchísimo y por culpa de ellas no me pude concentrar en nada, no solo lo pago mi historia si no también mis notas en la UNI, aunque sigo opinando que no es excusa.

También tengo un grave problema de inspiración y mi imposibilidad para escribir y describir batallas, como ya habréis comprobado soy nula en en ellas, y me esta costando.

Quisiera desde estas pocas líneas pediros perdón por no haber dicho nada en todo este tiempo en que tal vez hayáis esperado por ver el desenlace.

El fic continua, por supuesto, pero me gustaría que me ayudaseis un poco, que personajes os gustan más y menos, que parejas os gustaría ver o sencillamente me digáis si preferís dos capítulos largos o hago cuatro más cortos(con cortos me refiero 20 Pág. con letra 10 times new roman), si queréis un epílogo extra largo o varios cortos, y no me pidáis que no muera uno u otro personaje porque eso ya esta decidido.

Bueno, se atenderán todas las peticiones que sean posibles y perdonarme por esta falsa alarma, prometo que voy a tratar de traer ese Cáp. lo antes posible.

Besos y saludos.

Lapislázuli.

PD; Marcus será muy sexy pero ya tiene dueña, o sea se, yo.


	24. A vida o muerte La recta final 1

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Somnium-se oyó el grito de William, el cual tenía ya su báculo en la mano, todas las personas que no tenían poderes en la sala cayeron dormidos, entre ellos Tomoyo y Alex-¿Dónde estas?_

_-Aquí-y todos pudieron ver a Diagur flotando encima de ellos-Ya tengo casi todo lo que necesito-mostró el diario-¿Estáis listos para enfrentaros a mi?-sonrió cínicamente-Es una lucha por todo o nada._

Capitulo 20.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, la sonrisa de Diagur no disminuía, miro a todos los presentes sin hacer un solo movimiento. Sus ojos se posaron en los marrones de Marina, la chica no apartó la vista.

-Un placer el volver a veros a todos-descendió de donde estaba y todos sacaron sus armas, poniéndose en posición de ataque-pero me da más placer el verte a ti-le dirigió una mirada lasciva a la española.

Una flecha incendiada atravesó toda la sala y le dio en la espalda, se giro y se topo con los ojos hechos hielo de Marcus, lo miro con indiferencia, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la flecha y la retiro, sujetándola en llamas delante de él.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?-le recrimino delante de todos, extendió su mano y una bola de energía con una velocidad virulenta se dirigió hacia el sueco.

Pero aparecieron dos cosas, un escudo delante y un báculo que desvió la trayectoria, haciendo que esta se fuese a estrellar contra un ventanal haciéndolo añicos.

-Este no es el lugar apropiado para pelearnos-Phillippo lo miraba desafiante-Hay demasiada gente que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Pues a mi me parece un lugar apropiado-se llevó un dedo a sus labios-aunque quiero terminar rápido con todo esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-caminó por en medio de todos y dio un simple chasquido de dedos, la puerta fue derribada por un pequeño ejercito de soldados.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Nahuel.

-Son sus soldados-afirmó Eriol mientras empuñaba el báculo delante de Kaho quien sujetaba a su marido y protegía a Tomoyo-No es la primera vez que los veo.

-Muy bien Clow-aplaudió de puro deleite Diagur-Veo que ya empiezas a recordar-de repente miro el silencio que había en la sala-Que empiece la fiesta, ¿no?

Al terminar de decir estas palabras todos los soldados que habían permanecido quietos en la entrada comenzaron a entrar en la sala, pero una lengua de agua y fuego se lo impidió.

-Hay que evitar que entren dentro, lo mejor es que salgamos fuera a luchar contra ellos-Jessy sostenía sus dos espadas delante canalizando con ellas la enorme lengua de fuego, Nahuel estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo con un enorme chorro de agua.

Diagur sonrió ante la escena y salió por la ventana rota, Phillippo inmediatamente salió detrás de él.

-¡Phill, no!-grito Sakura que fue la siguiente en salir con la ayuda de Jump-No vayas, es una trampa-gritaba mientras perseguía al surafricano-¿No lo entiendes?

-Necesito hablar una cosa con él-estaba cegado por la ira, necesitaba saber tantas cosas, tantos porques-No me sigas si no quieres.

-¿Y dejarte solo?-la japonesa se puso a su lado-Ni hablar.

Mientras dentro de la sala.

-Hay que cerrar la puerta-grito Gloria, a la vez que trataba de de cerrar las enormes puertas de la sala-Ayudadme.

Sus gritos fueron socorridos por todos, se situaron en cada una de las puertas mientras Jessy y Nahuel trataban de echar más hacia atrás a la horda de furiosos soldados que habían aparecido de quien sabe donde.

-No puedo más-confirmó Nahuel mientras veía como su fuerza disminuía.

-Yo tampoco-la joven de cabello rizado que estaba a su lado tampoco podría aguantar mucho más.

Cuando ya parecía que todo fallaba una enorme pared de tierra sello la puerta, de este modo por fin pudieron cerrarla, todos se giraron y miraron sonriendo a Ben y Vladimir.

-Buen trabajo chicos-confirmo Sheresade, la cual cayó al suelo por el esfuerzo de cerrar la puerta-¿Quién diablos puso esos portones ahí?-preguntó enfadada.

-Faltan Sakura y Phillippo-se dio cuenta Shaoran- ¿Dónde se han metido?

-Salieron detrás de Diagur-afirmó Dafne-Creo que Phill se dio demasiada prisa en salir detrás de él, van a caer en su trampa.

-¿Y que diablos hacemos aquí?-grito el chino-Vamos en su ayuda, si no vamos los van a……

Pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta calló al chico.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Isabela, mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta, otro ruido más fuerte se oyó-¡Oh no!¿No estarán……

-¿Tratando de tirar la puerta abajo?-Marcus la miro sonriente-Eso parece que es lo que están haciendo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-afirmó Marina-Hay demasiada gente en esta sala.

Todos observaron como por todos lados había gente dormida.

-Mi hechizo no durara mucho más-William le siguió con la palabra-Tenemos que alejarlos de aquí como sea.

-Pero tampoco podemos llevarlos hacia la ciudad-Eriol tenía una mano en la cabeza-Solo se me ocurre una cosa, llevarlos hacia el parque.

-Pero de todos modos hay que pasar por en medio de la ciudad-replico Gloria.

-Habrá que arriesgarse-contesto Eriol-Mi hermano me va a matar-afirmo mientras veía en el desastre que había quedado un trozo de la sala.

-¿Podemos servir de ayuda?-preguntó Yukito que se había mantenido al margen-Tal vez Yue y Ruby Moon puedan ayudar.

-Ir en busca de Sakura y de Phill-Marina se puso seria, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida-Si la llave de Phill cae en manos de Diagur estamos completamente perdidos, no se podrá evitar la batalla.

-Esta bien, confía en nosotros-sonrió Nakuru a la vez que unas alas de mariposa surgían de ella para dar paso a Ruby Moon-Esta de acuerdo en que hagamos eso, ¿no amo Eriol?

-Es lo más correcto-el chico de ojos azules miro a Kaho.

-La cuidare bien-le sonrió mientras miraba a Tomoyo-No le pasará nada, confía en mi.

Todos volvieron a oír el ruido de algo golpeando contra la puerta, solo que a esta vez le siguió el crujido de la madera como si algo se estuviese realmente rompiendo.

-No hay tiempo-declaró Vladimir-¿Hay alguna otra salida?

-Por las cocinas-Kaho señalo una pequeña puerta-Lo que no entiendo es como esos soldados no se han dado cuenta.

-Es simple Kaho, porque tienen el cerebro lleno de arena-declaró Marina.

-Eso quiere decir-Ben continuo hablando-que son golems.

-Esta bien chicos-comenzó Zaira que había estado callada durante todo el rato-Creo que tengo un plan, y Eriol, no va a ser necesario pasar por el centro de la ciudad.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Corrían detrás de aquella sombra negra que era Diagur en esos instantes, pero les llevaba una distancia considerable, porque más que correr, volaba, en el sentido literario de la palabra.

-Así no le vamos a alcanzar-Sakura se trató de concentrar, si ya había podido invocar a las cartas sin necesidad del báculo podía volver a hacerlo-Vamos, os necesito-rogaba en murmullos mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Phill-Por favor-una luz rosada apareció ante ella-¡Fly!-y unas alas aparecieron en su espalda.

Phill miro asombrado lo que acababa de hacer su compañera y decidió que él también debía de hacer algo parecido, giro su báculo apuntando con la media luna al suelo y esta se convirtió en plataforma, de repente se puso a volar a un palmo del suelo con una rapidez increíble.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer un truco así?-le preguntó Sakura.

El chico de ojos miel sonrió y le contestó de con un guiño.

-Desde que Clow le enseñó a Omar-miro hacia delante y pudo comprobar que su objetivo había desaparecido-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Ambos frenaron su carrera en seco, se habían alejado bastante del lugar donde estaban al principio, en esos instantes estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en un enorme descampado sin edificaciones, por lo tanto no podía haber desaparecido en la nada.

--No debe de estar muy lejos-afirmó Sakura mientras recorría todo aquel lugar con la mirada-No puede haberse escon….-un grito y el sentir que caía al suelo la interrumpieron.

-¡Cuidado!-de un empujón Phill había aparatado a la japonesa de la trayectoria de unas potentes bolas de energía, estas chocaron contra el suelo levantando una enorme polvareda-¡Se que estas ahí arriba!-grito-Da la cara cobarde.

-Esta bien, esta bien-la voz burlona del hombre resonó en aquel lugar vacío-Aquí me tenéis-el polvo desapareció y pudieron verlo de pie y con los ojos grises puestos en ellos-Todavía no puedo mataros, una lástima si me permitís que os lo diga.

Sakura se levantó encarándolo.

-Devuélveme mi llave.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña Card Captor-le dijo con sorna-pero me hace muchísima falta.

-¿Para hacer más daño?-preguntó la adolescente mientras lo enfrentaba.

Diagur se acercó hasta ella peligrosamente quedando cara a cara, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, la de Sakura era nerviosa y muy rápida y la de Diagur tranquila y sosegada.

-Yo jamás haría daño a lo que me interesa-la tomo de la barbilla-Realmente hermosa para ser tan joven.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó-¡Firey!-la carta dio de lleno en el pecho del hombre.

Se miro con indiferencia la herida que le acababa de provocar.

-Eso ha sido muy insolente por tu parte-se rió a la vez que se regeneraba todo lo que había dañado-Bueno, no me interesas tu en este momento-dio un chasquido con sus dedos y unas fuertes lianas con espinas sujetaron a la chica de ojos verdes, las espinas se clavaban en sus piel, se introducían de forma lenta y dolorosa, empezaron a sangrar.

Pero de repente un objeto plateado las cortó haciendo que la chica cayese al suelo respirando rápidamente. Ambos miraron como aquel objeto volvía a donde había salido, el báculo de Phill, la media luna también tenía esa función.

-Jamás pensé que Omar le daría tantas utilidades a un báculo-se rió Diagur-No en vano él era el mejor amigo de Mar.

-Sakura ponte cerca mío-el sur africano dicto como una orden.

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de correr hacia él, en esos momentos se veía desprotegida, para poder conjurar a las cartas debía de estar en situación de pánico o esforzarse muchísimo, pero antes de iniciar la carrera sintió como una fuerza la paralizaba y la tiraba de nuevo al suelo.

-Creo que he encontrado la forma de que me entregues tu báculo solidariamente para mi causa-Diagur se acercó a Sakura y la puso de pie delante suyo, en sus manos apareció una daga-Podría matarla-sonrió malévolamente.

Ella miraba fijamente aquel objeto punzante que tenía justo al lado de su cuello.

-No lo harás-se rió Phill, de una forma tan fría que en esos momento no parecía él-La necesitas viva y con fuerzas porque si esta a punto de morir no podrás abrir el sello, ¿verdad?

-Muy listo, se nota que fuiste alumno mío-pero el hombre de ojos grises cambio de lugar la daga-Pero y si en vez de eso, le corto la oreja-acercó el objeto punzante a la oreja de la chica tomándola del pelo para que girase su cabeza, eso hizo que la chica chillase al sentir cerca de su lóbulo el filo-Estaría preciosa sin estas pequeñas orejas.

-No lo harás-lo desafió con sus ojos.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-y entonces comenzó a hundir en la piel de detrás de la oreja la daga, de ella salió un poco de sangre-Dame el báculo y no seguiré.

-¡Phill, no lo hagas!-grito de repente Sakura-No importa si yo me quedo sin oreja, no se lo des.

Un golpe hizo que la chica se callase.

-Dámelo, o te juro que sigo-amenazó hundiéndolo un poco más, el hilo creció.

-¡Esta bien!-se rindió Phill-Te entregaré mi báculo-Diagur sonrió-Pero antes quiero saber, ¿por qué mataste a mis padres?.

-Eso es sencillo, molestaban-dijo con la mayor indiferencia posible-Yo te quería a ti, habrías podido ser el mejor, mi número dos, pero todo se descubrió por culpa de la maldita de Charlotte.

-Charlotte-susurró Sakura aun en brazos de Diagur-La tía de Marina.

-Si-bramó el hombre que la sujetaba.-Aún después de muerta me ha dado muchos problemas-miro a Phill-Respecto a tus padres el que siempre me ha interesado has sido tu y no ellos, teniéndote a ti y a William pensaba que podría abrir el sello, yo invente en parte lo de que estabais enfrentados, cambie datos, fechas, hice lo posible para que pilares negros y blancos fuesen enemigos, la amalgama perfecta se rompería, pero no lo conseguí.

-Dame primero a Sakura-murmuró el chico-luego entregaré mi báculo.

-Y quien me dice que no es una trampa y saldréis inmediatamente huyendo-sonrió de forma maquiavélica-Te he enseñado muy bien durante tantos años, será un intercambio a la vez.

-Esta bien.

Phill lanzó su báculo y Diagur soltó a Sakura pero cuando ya casi estaba al lado de Phill una fuerza la retuvo.

-Si tengo una rehén todo será más fácil-pero las manos dejaron de ejercer su influjo de magia cuando dos cristales uno rosa fuerte y uno gris se estrellaron en sus manos, inmediatamente aparecieron una lengua de fuego y un trueno en su cara-¿Qué significa esto?.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Keroberos se oyó, vio como el guardián bajaba junto con Spinel para que Phill y ella se subiesen.

-Si, no te preocupes-confirmó la Card Captor mientras se subía en el lomo de su fiel guardián.

-Pero estas herida-Spinel se había percatado de que un hilo rojo bajaba por detrás de su oreja manchando el vestido.

-Es mi culpa-afirmó Phill mientras estaban en el aire.

Pudieron comprobar que los dos primeros que habían realizado los ataques eran Ruby Moon y Yue, ambos seguían disparando indiscriminadamente hacia aquel lugar.

-Esto solo nos dará el tiempo suficiente para huir, debemos de darnos prisa-Yue emprendió el vuelo, esquivando varias esferas de energía que llegaban desde el suelo.

El resto de sus compañeros lo imitaron, huyendo de aquel lugar.

-Ahora, ya tengo lo que quería-sonrió burlonamente desde el suelo, los ojos grises se tornaron rojos.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Los soldados trataban de romper una y otra vez la puerta que estaba cerrando a sus objetivos, para conseguirlo habían tomado a uno de ellos y lo utilizaban como si de un tronco se tratase pegándole con la cabeza a ver si de este modo conseguían abrir la puerta.

Un silbido se oyó desde la zona superior del edificio, Zaira estaba de pie en él.

-¡Hey!-se oyó una voz justo detrás de la chica-Cerebrines de arena-todos levantaron sus cabezas y vieron como un chico moreno y de ojos verdes se burlaba-¿Queréis esto?-y enseño su báculo con forma de sol-Venir a por él.

Los enormes soldados comenzaron a escalar la escarpada fachada del edificio.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, William-le indico Zaira-pero si tienes en cuenta de que son golems puede ser que la fachada ceda-la chica dio una indicación.

Marina y Nahuel aparecieron en ambos lados, y tiraron fuertes chorros de agua desde los báculos.

-Vale, vale, ahora dejemos que el gran William……….

Pero de repente el chico notó un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, era Vladimir.

-El "gran" William se puede quedar quitecito, ahora aprende-con un gesto de su mano levantó un enorme muro de arena que encerró a todos los soldados que estaban en el suelo-Ahora es cuando debes de usar tu poder.

El chico de ojos verdes alzó el báculo con forma de sol y un potente rayo de luz blanca se extendió por la cárcel de tierra, en escasos segundos todos los soldados formaban un maravilloso ejército de cristal.

-Bonito-afirmo Gloria que estaba al lado de Zaira-¿me puedo llevar uno a casa?.

La mayor del grupo rodó los ojos y le negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que los destruyas.

-Pero a mi padre le encantaría ponerlo en la embajada-ante la mirada severa de la rusa dio un largo suspiro de frustración, saco su espada, la doblo ante la mirada de todos, como si fuese de mantequilla y la lanzó como si fuese un boomerang, destrozando uno a uno todos los muñecos de cristal-¿Así esta bien, mami?-le preguntó con sorna ante la estupefacción del resto.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-le pregunto Shaoran mientras veía que la espada volvía a la mano de la chica y recuperaba su estado habitual.

-Trucos de niña mala-y le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto los golems comenzaban a llegar a lo alto del techo.

-Chicos que ya están llegando-advirtió Sheresade quien había aparecido por la puerta junto con Ben-Así que no os durmáis.

Antes de que llegasen justo a tomar el techo del edificio dos flechas se cruzaron de lado a lado y de ellas surgían diferentes lianas que ataban a los monstruosos seres a la pared del edificio, Marcus y Dafne situados en distintos árboles habían utilizado sus flechas.

-Uhmmmm,-Eriol estaba en el aire mirándolo todo-los dejo sin agua, no es mala idea-pensó el mago inglés-Chicos, separaros de la fachada del edificio, ¡ahora!-ordeno.

De repente el báculo de la reencarnación comenzó a brillar de modo que también lo hizo la fachada, los soldados que estaban atrapados comenzaron a sacar un humo, el agua que los mantenía se convirtió en vapor, y en pocos segundos se convirtieron en tierra.

-Buen trabajo-aplaudió Isa desde el suelo.

-Una lástima que no nos hayan dejado jugar también a nosotras-admitió Jessy-¿Creéis que todo sea tan fácil?

-No lo creo-admitió Ben-Todo ha sido un truco para distraernos, estoy seguro.

-Acertaste-la voz de Phill surgió justo detrás de ellos, todos se asustaron al ver sus ropas rasgadas y destrozadas-Me quitaron el báculo.

-¡Sakura!-grito Shaoran al ver como tenía sangre en la oreja-¿Qué te paso? estás herida.

-Tan solo es un pequeño rasguño-trato de sonreír, pero no lo conseguía-No pude hacer nada, las cartas solo me obedecen si entro en pánico y no tengo tiempo para aprender a controlarlas-las chica se lanzó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba casi con desesperación a Shaoran.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Nahuel.

-No podemos perseguirlo-afirmó Zaira-Ya habrá escapado a algún lugar.

-Solo nos queda esperar que haga el primer movimiento-Marcus apretó los puños-Quiere a Marina así que no tardara en venir hacia nosotros.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que estaba inusualmente callada y calmada, los miro con serenidad, todos esperaban que dijese algo, pero ese algo nunca llegó.

-Lo mejor será cambiarnos de ropa-Eriol le lanzó algo a Marcus-Son las llaves de mi casa, podéis ir allí, yo volveré en cuanto recoja una cosilla.-y entro en la sala de bodas.

-En marcha-nadie hizo caso al sueco, todos se quedaron esperando a que el inglés saliese.

-No creo que a Eriol le haga mucha gracia que lo veamos con Tomoyo en brazos y cara de enamorado-todos miraron a Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura lo observaba más cerca que nadie-así que por favor hagámosle caso.

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha, instantes después Eriol aparecía con Tomoyo en brazos y su báculo en alto, instantes después desaparecían envueltos en un fulgor rojo.

La tumba en frente de la que se encontraba era de color blanco, en mármol, preciosa, perfecta para quien dormía en ella, no, no dormía, descansaba eternamente porque así lo había querido ella, si ella fue, no él.

-Hola Charlotte-los ojos grises brillaron y una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios del joven-¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?-se puso una mano en el mentón-¡Ah sí! Han pasado 2 años desde que te di muerte-una sonrisa retumbo en el silencio del lugar-¡Tu lo quisiste así! Si te hubieses unido a mi cuando eras joven serías la reina de lo que voy a construir hoy, ¿recuerdas?-tocó con una mano la lápida, no sentía frío-Te conocí cuando tenías 17 años, yo acababa de reencarnarme, tenía 20, conseguí salir de aquel sello y nacer de nuevo, recordé absolutamente todo y tenía parte de mis poderes conmigo, cuando te vi supe inmediatamente quien eras, tu eras la destinada a estar conmigo, sin embargo rechazaste mi propuesta, yo no pude doblegarte, sin embargo tuve paciencia y nació la que sería tu heredera, tal vez no era tu hija, pero tu sobrina se parece mucho a ti, después de tu muerte aquel día en el que intentaste reforzar el sello, recuerdas Charlotte, hace dos años……..

/Flasback/

Estaba sentada encima de aquella piedra lisa por el paso del tiempo, encajo a la perfección la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello, aquella mujer con los sesenta pasados estaba recitando algo en latín, tan concentrada estaba que solamente se perturbo cuando notó un aura justo detrás suyo.

-Hola Diagur-sonó la voz afable de la anciana, el muchacho que estaba justo detrás se paró en seco, llevaba en sus manos una espada-¿Quieres matarme?-ella se giro lentamente y lo afrontó-Puedes hacerlo, pero será a la última de nosotras que lo hagas, la siguiente te encerrara para siempre-la mujer sonrió.

-Han pasado más de cuarenta años, y mírate, estas horrible toda llena de arrugas-el joven sonrió de forma cínica.

-Sin embargo tu no aparentas muchos más de 20-no perdía la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se blindaron-Adelante no se a que esperas para matarme.

-Matarte será sencillo, no morirás a causa de tener que realizar un hechizo que os a condenado a todas y cada una de las mujeres herederas en vuestra familia, morirás por el acero de una espada-el chico la alzó en alto y esta brillo por el sol-Solo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta, ¿Dónde esta el diario? ¿Donde guardas la clave para que yo pueda cumplir mi destino?

-Tu único destino es morir a manos de una de las nuestras-la mujer siguió recitando y un rayo muy potente salió de la cruz, la mujer se dio la vuelta.

Diagur no esperó más, sabía lo que aquello podía significar si no se daba prisa, tomó la espada y sin dudarlo dos veces la inserto en el debilitado cuerpo de aquella anciana, la atravesó, sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo, cayó en seco en el lugar y se formo un charco de sangre.

-Maldita vieja-murmuró mirando el cuerpo en el suelo.

Se acercó para tomar la cruz, sabía que le sería útil, pero esta se desvaneció entre sus dedos, entonces oyó una voz en su interior.

-Ella será la que te condene, jamás podrás tocar ese báculo, no era un sello lo que estaba poniendo, no estaba reforzando el sello de tus poderes, si no que estaba reforzando los poderes de mi sucesora-la voz amable de la mujer le retumbaba cada vez más, vio como el cuerpo también desparecía-Esta vez, no escaparas, te queda muy poco tiempo de vida.

/Fin del Flasback/

-Pero como ves estoy a punto de ganar la partida Charlotte-se rió el chico-Ahora pienso abrir el sello delante de tus narices, delante de tu tumba para que veas que voy a ser yo quien gane la partida.

Tomó el libro en sus manos, y puso las dos llaves en sus respectivos huecos, este comenzó a brillar, sencillamente apareció una luz que fue hacia él, otras cuatro casi invisibles, diminutas se fueron en otra dirección.

Que bien se sentía en aquellos momentos, no necesitaba verse, sabía que ya no parecía tener casi treinta años, sino que había vuelto a tener el aspecto de joven, no llegaría a la veintena y lo notaba, por supuesto que notaba como toda su magia había vuelto a él.

No necesitaba nada más que una cosa, sonrió y en sus manos apareció una espada, hizo un corte al viento y creó un espacio paralelo.

-Un espacio-tiempo-murmuró mientras se introducía con paso marcial dentro de él-Mi espacio-tiempo-ahora reía.

Justo en frente de él estaba el valle, el castillo de piedra en lo alto de la montaña, si, aquel era el lugar de la última batalla, ahí, justo ahí estaba la tumba de quien lo mató, y ahí ella volvería a nacer.

El silencio era total en la sala en aquellos momentos, nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, a donde ir. Necesitaban un plan y lo necesitaban ya.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dio un fuerte golpe Phill a la mesa que tenía delante suyo, todos lo miraron con sorpresa-No he perdido mis poderes, todavía podemos enfrentarnos a él.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-afirmó Shaoran-pero no es el problema, el problema es que no sabemos exactamente donde encontrarlo.

-Y de todos modos ya habrá liberado su poder, sin liberarlo ya nos costaba hacerle frente, con él no quiero ni imaginarlo-las palabras de Isabela crearon un nuevo silencio.

-No hay nada perdido-la voz de Sakura hizo que todos la mirasen-Todavía conservamos dos báculos, somos dieciséis contra uno-con una enorme sonrisa los miro-¡Vamos! Podemos lograrlo, todo va a estar bien.

-Es cierto-Gloria se unió a Sakura-Si no lo intentamos no sabremos si podemos con él, estamos deseando exterminarlo, tenemos posibilidades de ganarle.

-No tenemos, ¡vamos a ganarle!-exclamó Nahuel-Somos más, más poderosos y además debemos de ganarle, porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, no lo hará nadie.

-Pero seguimos sin saber donde encontrarle-la verdad cayó como una losa sobre todos cuando Vladimir pronunció esas palabras.

-Podemos encontrarle-la voz de Marina resonó en la sala, después de haber estado sin hablar en horas.

-Cierto-Sheresade se animó-En mi entrenamiento con él siempre creaba zonas, dimensiones paralelas, de modo que yo con mi poder debía encontrar.

-¿Crees que este en una dimensión paralela?-preguntó Ben.

-Siempre hablaba de que su mundo ideal sería uno que retrocediese hasta la edad media-Zaira los miro-Ahora entiendo el porque.

-A ver, recapitulemos-comenzó William-Estáis sugiriendo que ha creado una dimensión paralela en la cual estaría recreada la edad media-ambas afirmaron con la cabeza-¡Fantástico! Ahora le ha dado por jugar a dragones y mazmorras.

-Yo más bien creo que lo que quiere es reconstruir la batalla que lo encerró por más de 800 años-Marcus los miro a todos-Estuve un tiempo con él, ¿recordáis?

-Solo fue un día-le recordó Dafne.

-Tiempo suficiente para que me contase parte de sus planes, os recuerdo que yo le iba a llevar una parte esencial para él-y miro a Marina con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles eran sus planes?-preguntó Shaoran muy interesado en saberlos.

-Él no quiere destruir la tierra ni sembrar el caos ni nada parecido, lo único que quiere es volver hacia atrás en la historia-susurró el sueco.

-Y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como en la edad media, para de este modo él crear un futuro como le diese la gana-Phillip comenzaba a entender-Es un loco.

Todos asintieron.

De repente Marina se quedó blanca como el papel.

-Marina, ¿estas bie...-pero Sakura también noto algo dentro.

-Lo sentís, ¿verdad?-William las miro a ellas y a Phill.

-Va a abrir el sello-afirmó William-Y con él, volverán sus poderes.

-Pero también parte de los nuestros-ahora si que todos miraron a Marina-Leí-comenzó tomando aire y sentándose en una silla-que para poder encerrarlo se tuvieron que hacer ciertos sacrificios, uno de ellos fue parte de los poderes, por eso jamás lográbamos derrotarlo.

-Eso quiere decir...-los ojos de todos brillaron.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora si que vamos a poder encerrarlo-sonrió de forma malévola William-lo mejor será que nos preparemos, pero no hay tiempo para cambios de ropa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Nakuru, ¿que diablos haces ahí?-preguntó Spinel quien veía extrañado a su compañera guardián.

Ella tan solo le indico que se callase poniendo un dedo en sus labios, se inclinó un poco más y pegó su oreja a la puerta de la habitación que tenía delante.

-Estoy a punto de ver que la humanidad de Eriol es completa-al guardián del Sol le salió una gota enorme-Esta a punto de declararse a una chica-si hubiese podido hubiese saltado de alegría.

-¿De veras crees que lo hará?-la forma prestada dio un salto enorme cuando oyó la voz de Yukito detrás suyo-No esta bien que espíes a tu amo-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero, he esperado tanto tiempo esto que no quiero perdérmelo-le puso un pucherito.

-Venga, deja que él haga lo que tenga que hacer-la tomó de la mano, pero ella puso resistencia-No me hagas usar la fuerza.

-Tu no eres capaz de hacer daño a una mosca-de repente una luz la cegó y vio a Yue delante con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero yo si-la tomó de la cintura y la subió encima de su hombro, para bajarla escaleras abajo.

-¡Suéltame Yue!-comenzó a gritarle-¡No es justo!

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan-Spinel miro a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su amo-Buena suerte...Eriol-y después se marchó en la misma dirección que los otros guardianes.

Dentro de la habitación el inglés tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa, sin duda alguna Nakuru no iba a cambiar, estuviese enamorada o creciese, siempre sería la misma.

Miro hacia la cama que tenía justo delante, allí estaba Tomoyo, con el pelo suelto de lo que antes había sido un moño, cayendo sobre la almohada. Tenía una sonrisa placida en los labios ya poco pintados aunque con restos del pintalabios rosa que había utilizado, el vestido estaba totalmente arrugado y ya le había retirado los zapatos de sus pies, decidió taparla.

Su mano la llevo instintivamente hacia las mejillas que tenían un color carmín, pero era natural no provocado por el colorete, después retiro uno de los rizos de la cara.

-Se que no puedes oírme, pero esto me cuesta muchísimo de pronunciar porque no quería hacerlo mientras estabas dormida-comenzó el inglés mientras tomaba uno de los mechones y lo retorcía entre sus dedos-Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien, confío en ti a modo de que si me dijesen que pusiese mi vida en tus manos, lo haría, no lo dudes-le gustaría que esos ojos se abriesen en ese instante para podérselo decir despierta, acercó sus labios hacia el oído más cercano que tenía y susurro-Estoy enamorado de ti, y por eso voy a hacer que te encierren, no pienso ponerte en peligro-se retiro un poco y saco una caja de su bolsillo.

Abrió el cajón y allí mismo tenía papel y lápiz con el cual dejo una nota escrita, dejo la cajita abierta justo en la mesita de noche.

Se acercó a la chica, retiro el pelo que se le había vuelto a quedar en la cara al hacer un leve movimiento, con sus dedos recorrió el perfil de su cara y finalmente poso su mano en la mejilla, se inclinó, pero el beso no fue a los labios sino a su frente.

-Cuando vuelva, solo si tú quieres, podré besarte-y dicho esto se marcho hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Eriol bajo las escaleras y pudo ver a Nakuru en brazos de Yue y al resto de sus compañeros saliendo por la puerta, conforme bajaba Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo, justo en la puerta apareció Kaho junto a Alex.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?-preguntó, todavía llevaba el peinado de novia intacto.

-Solo quiero que te quedes dentro y que cuando despierte bajo ningún concepto la dejes abandonar la casa-el inglés estaba serio, ahora veía a sus compañeros alejarse-voy a poner una barrera en la casa, tu la podrás atravesar, ni Alex ni Tomoyo podrán y esta solo se destruirá en el momento en el que yo vuelva.

-Esta bien-contestó Alex-Nosotros la cuidaremos, hermanito.

Eriol solamente hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros, sus guardianes en su verdadero aspecto lo siguieron.

-¿Estarán bien?-preguntó el hermano del inglés mientras observaba como la barrera se creaba alrededor de la casa.

-Lo estará-Kaho se giro al oír como unos pasos resonaban en la escalera.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-preguntó la chica de ojos amatista-¿Me ha dejado?-apretaba contra su pecho una nota a la vez que la arrugaba y en su mano una caja de joyería-Lo mataré-afirmó ella-En cuanto vuelva lo mataré-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Tomoyo, no llores-la trataba de calmar Alex-Ya verás que no le pasa nada.

-Si eso ya lo se-afirmó ella-estando con Sakura y los demás se que volverá bien, pero no es justo que me deje así, tengo su respuesta y se ha ido sin saberla-tomó la caja y coloco el anillo en su dedo observando como encajaba a la perfección-Maldita Marina-sonrió y entonces sus pensamientos se fueron allá donde estuviesen ellos

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todos avanzaban rápido por la calles, era cierto que formaban un grupo muy amplio, pero extrañamente no había nadie, las calles parecían vacías, como si la gente sabiendo el mal que se acercaba hubiese decidido permanecer dentro de sus casas.

Marina y Sheresade iban en la cabeza del grupo, la pelirroja trataba de guiarse, pero los pies de Marina se movían solos.

-A la izquierda-grito la pelirroja para que el resto de sus compañeros, unos pasos por detrás la oyeran-¿pero que demonios?

La chica se paró en seco y los demás lo hicieron a la vez.

-Un cementerio-se atrevió a decir Gloria.

Efectivamente estaban ante las puertas de uno de los pocos cementerios cristianos que habían, estaba situado justo en una pequeña colina en el extrarradio de la ciudad.

-No es un cementerio cualquiera-afirmó Eriol-Es el cementerio.

-Sencillamente es un lugar de descanso-afirmó William-¿Qué tiene de especial para que Diagur este dentro y haya decidido abrir aquí el sello?

-Es simple-pronunció Marina avanzando sola, Sheresade la seguía de cerca-¿Dónde notas la apertura?-le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Arriba del todo-señaló lo alto de la colina.

-Este es-termino diciendo el sueco-el cementerio donde esta enterrada Charlotte.

Todos lo miraron a él e inmediatamente vieron lágrimas en la cara de Marina.

-Me las pagará-afirmó la rubia-juro que me las va a pagar.

Y comenzó a correr hacia arriba, inmediatamente detrás de ella iba Sakura, llegaron hasta la tumba, blanca, de mármol, sin duda alguna se respiraba paz allí, al verla intacta la chica que iba en cabeza se calmó y respiro aliviada, se limpió las lágrimas y se giro a Sakura.

-Todo esta bien, no ha tocado nada-la sonrisa de la japonesa parecía calmarla-Marina, tranquila, no estas sola en esto, por favor, deja que lo hagamos todos juntos, no quieras llevar esa losa tan pesada tu sola.

Con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto por parte de la japonesa y miro con fuerzas renovadas.

-La abertura esta ahí-señaló Sheresade-¿Quién quiere pasara….-pero antes de acabar la frase vio una piedra volando hacia el lugar que señalaba, esta desapareció.

Todos se giraron hacia Jessy.

-¿Qué?-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros-Solo estaba comprobando que era el sitio.

-¡Estas loca!-le grito Isabela-Podrías haberle roto la cabeza a alguien.

El resto del grupo se rió a carcajada limpia.

-Hagas lo que hagas-hablo Ben-por mucho que cambies siempre serás el Pepito Grillo de Jessy.

-Bueno, ya esta bien de tanta tontería-trató de decir Zaira a duras penas pues la risa aún le duraba-¿Quién pasará primero?

Como en un gesto automático Marina tomó la mano de Sakura, esta la miro y sonrió cálidamente de mutuo acuerdo avanzaron, cerrando los ojos, y desaparecieron tal y como lo había echo la piedra.

Cuando los abrieron lo que vieron delante suyo era un paisaje bastante bucólico. Estaban arriba de una pequeña montaña, llena de árboles y matorrales, se acercaron un poco hacia donde comenzaba la pendiente hacia abajo, justo en frente suyo se alzaba otra de más o menos igual tamaño y justo encima de esta había un enorme castillo amurallado. A sus pies se podía ver un extenso bosque, y más o menos en el medio estaba situada una extensa pradera.

-No hay duda alguna de que ya no estamos en Japón-pronunció Marcus, ambas chicas se giraron para comprobar que todos sus compañeros estaban allí.

-El lugar-comenzó Phillip-me suena de algo.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que Vladimir vio algo, un destello.

-Guardar las armas y los báculos-pronunció el noruego-están tratando de localizarnos desde la otra montaña.

Todos hicieron lo que el chico dijo. Eriol se escondió detrás de unos matorrales y miro hacia el claro.

-Así fue como todo comenzó la primera vez-todos lo miraron, los recuerdos venían a su mente como flashees rápidos-Justo bajo de la montaña, ahí en la pradera hay unos cien hombres a caballo y unos 200 a pie, en los muros del castillo deben de haber arqueros y algunos refuerzos de otros cien hombres o tal vez el doble.

-¿Qué diablos estas hablando, Eriol?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Son recuerdos de la primera batalla, creo que nos pueden ser de ayuda-todos miraron hacia él-Aunque la otra vez éramos quinientos contra quinientos, esta vez solo somos dieciséis.

-No hay problema-Vladimir tomó a Isabela-Tu conmigo, crearemos una estrategia, tal vez ellos sean mayoría pero nosotros tenemos poderes-el chico tomó la iniciativa-De momento no nos han localizado.

-Pero no tardaran en hacerlo-confirmó William-Y quien lleva la iniciativa en las peleas es el que gana, si les atacamos ahora les pillaríamos un poco por sorpresa.

-Diagur esta dentro del castillo-Dafne miro bien hacia el claro, veía espadas y lanzas, montones de caballos y tíos enormes-Son muy feos los desgraciaos-y puso cara de asco.

Todos miraron hacia el castillo, era una fortaleza bastante grande, pero sus muros no eran lo suficientemente altos.

-Podemos llegar volando-propuso Sakura.

-Los arqueros os derribarían-le refutó Vlad-Lo mejor es bajar la puerta y entrar directos.

-¿Creéis que sean de verdad?-preguntó Jessy quien miraba en la misma dirección que Dafne, todos la miraron extrañados-Los hombres digo, es que tienen un color de piel...

-Muy ceniciento, como si estuviesen muertos-Zaira aparto un matorral y miro atentamente-Me da la sensación de que esos hombres no son humanos.

-Nahuel, tu y Jessy os encargareis de abrir los flancos derecho e izquierdo, debéis aproximaros por los lados opuestos sin que os vean-Vladimir estaba creando estrategia.

-De acuerdo-pronunció el chico-Eso quiere decir que si puedo ahogarlos mejor, que mejor, ¿no?-su mejor amigo le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sheresade y Ben os cubrirán, aunque lo más acertado es que Ben este más cerca para en un momento dado abrir por el centro y partirlos en dos-Isabela miro a Vladimir y este le sonrió porque había seguido justo como él quería.

-Gloria, Shaoran, sois buenos en el cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando la caballería este más o menos en el suelo debéis de tratar de abriros paso-el rubio platino continuo-Zaira, Eriol...

-Nosotros nos encargamos del cielo, no te preocupes, intentaremos batir a los arqueros desde arriba-Eriol recordaba más o menos su función.

-Marc, Dafne, a los árboles-pronunció Isabela.

-Que remedio-pronuncio el sueco-Seremos vuestra retaguardia desde atrás.

-Siempre escondidos-suspiró la chica-En fin, eso es por querer parecernos a Robin Hood-ambos se rieron.

-Isa y yo nos encargaremos de ayudar a Nahuel y a Jessy a abrir los flancos-de repente Vladimir sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo-¿Dime William?

-¿No te olvidas de cuatro personas?-y señalo a Phillip, Sakura a Marina y a él mismo.

-Esta claro que vosotros cuatro tenéis que llegar al castillo lo más reposados posibles, recuperar ese libro y los báculos que faltan-el noruego le explico.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-pronunció Ben-Es hora de enfrentarnos a nuestro destino.

-Lo lograremos-pronunció Marina con gran brillo en sus ojos-Lo lograreis-Y comenzó a avanzar seguida de William.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ya están aquí-sonrió el hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro, el cual sus facciones habían rejuvenecido, ahora aparentaba tener unos veinte años, volvía a tener sus hombros anchos, sus piernas fuertes, sus brazos robustos, se sentía capaz de todo-Volvemos a revivir la guerra-se levantó de la silla y salió al balcón desde el cual veía completamente el campo de batalla, haciendo un ruido fuerte con sus botas de metal, su túnica corta de color negro y su armadura brillante con el sol-Lástima que este día se tenga que cubrir de sangre-sonrió maliciosamente y miro el vestido que había encontrado en casa de la chica-Pronto, muy pronto.

Vio como algo aparecía en la lejanía, eran dos de los chicos, sonrió aún más cuando vio que ambos sacaban sus báculos y se acercaban hacia donde una pequeña facción de sus hombres a pie los esperaban. Estaba feliz de ver que su Mar no había cambiado, siempre llevaba la iniciativa, no puso atención a que tres figuras más la seguían. Estaba muy satisfecho con eso, era igual que aquella vez.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marina avanzaba decidida, atravesó el bosque y una vez llegó a la pradera pudo observar como la ropa que había usado para la boda de Kaho dejaba paso a una armadura, extrañamente era muy ligera, pudo notar que llevaba una espada en el cinto, no le haría falta, solo necesitaba su báculo. Giro la vista y vio como William se puso a su altura.

-No te has despedido de Marcus-le recalcó el chico mientras avanzaban un poco más.

-No hace falta despedidas, sería muy triste.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquel primer grupo de hombre estaban justo a 100 metros de ellos y parecían dispuestos a luchar, pero antes que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer nada vieron como una exhalación pasar a Ben con el hacha en alto y dispuesto a seguir el plan.

-No os preocupéis -dijo en voz alta y de espaldas a ellos-Yo haré que no sea una despedida.

Rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre él cinco hombres, el chico sencillamente dio un hachazo en el suelo e hizo que este temblase con furia, tirándolos al suelo y haciendo que se golpeasen la cabeza, pero instantes después se volvían a levantar.

-Rápido tenéis que salir de aquí-Sheresade lanzaba su Chacram hacia las piernas de los combatientes que se acercaban ya por docenas-Avanzad hacia el castillo.

Marina y William pudieron comprobar que Sakura y Phillip estaban tratando de acceder igual que ellos, pero por otro lado, ambo se miraron y asintieron, salieron corriendo báculos en mano abriéndose paso como podían.

-Es raro-dijo de repente la pelirroja, cuando se dio cuenta de que les había partido las piernas a dos de los soldados-No sangran.

Mientras tanto, en los árboles Dafne y Marcus creaban una estrategia para tratar de tumbar a los arqueros quienes habían comenzado a lanzar sus flechas contra Eriol y Zaira, ambos estaban flotando en el aire y a su alrededor una barrera de protección.

-Tendríamos que acercarnos más-pronunció Dafne mientras miraba como el sueco observaba la batalla que estaba ocurriendo a sus pies-¡Marcus!-lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Perdona-pronunció el chico volviendo a la realidad-Vale, de acuerdo nos acercaremos más.

-Tenemos que tratar de que no nos vean, si nos ven estaremos perdidos.

-Dafne, recuerda que tenemos poderes mágicos, si nos encuentran crearemos una barrera-de repente Marcus se fijo en una de las ventanas del castillo-Cambio de planes-tenía el ceño fruncido le señaló el lugar-Ahí esta Diagur y tiene los dos báculos, están brillando.

-¿Quieres que tratemos de arrebatárselos?-la rubia negó con la cabeza-Es una locura.

-Es una locura que estoy dispuesto a cometer-el chico bajo de su lugar-Cubreme, a Zaira y a Eriol no les va tan mal.

En el aire, la reencarnación de Clow y la rusa estaban decidiendo cual sería la estrategia a seguir.

-Tengo una idea-pronunció la chica de repente-solo necesito que cuando yo te diga provoques una gran ventisca, lo más fría que puedas.

-Pretendes congelarlos-Eriol lo miro escéptico-Esta bien.

-Si no logramos congelarlos a ellos por lo menos lo haremos con las flechas, tendremos el tiempo justo para poder llegar al suelo y empezar a chamuscarlos desde más cerca, desde aquí es imposible acertar en el blanco.

Zaira retiro la barrera durante unos segundos, instantes que aprovecho para acercarse un poco, siempre protegida por Eriol quien con su magia y unos pequeños destellos azules eliminaba todas las flechas que se acercaban al cuerpo de su compañera, lanzó un conjuro con agua helada.

-Ahora-la voz femenina retumbo por los cielos y una ráfaga de viento helado la precedió.

Tal como había vaticinado la chica los arqueros quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo.

Ambos se acercaron para comprobar que su estrategia había funcionado. Pusieron pie en la zona alta del castillo y se acercaron hacia los que con un grito de guerra todavía tenían los arcos y las flechas en alto.

-Parece que funciono tu idea.

-¡Eriol cuidado!-justo detrás del chico se aproximaban dos de los soldados, el inglés les rebano la cabeza con un solo movimiento de su báculo.

-No pasa nada, esta muy bien afilado-refriéndose a las puntas del sol que contenía este.

De repente vio como el cuerpo de los dos soldados se ponían de pie.

-Que mierdas…….-consiguió pronunciar Zaira.

-Son muertos-vivientes o algo por el estilo.

Cuando termino de decir esto todos los soldados congelados con un grito furioso rompieron su coraza de hielo, estaban rodeados y lo sabían, tal vez no había escapatoria.

Sakura frenó en seco su carrera desesperada hacía el castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Phillip.

-No siento el aura de Eriol y de Zaira-escudriño los cielos en búsqueda de ambos, pero no los localizaba-Algo les ha ocurrido.

-Gloria-grito Phillip.

-¿¡Que coño quieres?-contestó de malos modos la chica que estaba justo en la avanzadilla con Shaoran cortando cabezas a diestro y siniestro-Por si no te has dado cuenta estos bichos no se mueren.

-Eriol y Zaira, no notamos sus auras-le dijo Sakura atemorizada.

-Mira que me dais trabajo-se quejo la brasileña quien dio un silbido fuerte-Shaoran, tenemos trabajo arriba.

El chino estaba a unos cien metros de ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo, utilizaba todo lo posible, su magia, su espada y sus enseñanzas en artes marciales.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-Sakura se escandalizó ante lo mal hablado de su novio, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho rectificó-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que ir arriba, Eriol y Zaira están en problemas.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Sakura y a Phill solos.

El chino vio como uno de sus adversarios caía chamuscado justo a su lado, de repente vio como Firey estaba sonriendo, sorprendido se giro a mirar a Sakura quien sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Nosotros nos podemos proteger solitos, ves a ayudarla a ella, yo tengo que derribar una puerta.

En esos momentos Shaoran Li vio a su novia tremendamente atractiva, sin duda alguna había madurado muchísimo.

Mientras en ambos flancos cuatro personas trataban de eliminar a lo poco que había de caballería.

-Huele a caballo chamuscado-pronunció Nahuel, cuando vio que a su lado Jessy estaba con sus dos espadas quemando todo aquello que tocaba.

-¡No te fastidia este ahora!-le dijo la australiana enfadada-¿A que quieres que huela? Los soldados no se mueren, lo único que se mueren son los caballos, y sin darnos cuenta los soldados están volviendo con sus compañeros, tenemos que tratar de evitar que sigan concentrándose sino van a rodearlos.

-Tal vez podamos retenerlos un poco si les cortamos el paso-el chico creía que esa era la mejor forma de evitar los avances hacia el resto de sus compañeros que ya tenían suficiente trabajo.

-No, lo mejor será terminar de destruir a los caballos y entonces unirnos al resto de nuestros compañeros-la pelirroja pronunció y siguió con su trabajo.

Cuando había que ponerse serio Jessy era tal vez la que más se ponía, Nahuel la observaba en aquellos momentos, todos sus movimientos estaban completamente calibrados, casi tanto como los de él.

-Bueno,-pronunció el chico-va siendo hora de que abramos paso y nos unamos a nuestros compañeros.

La chica asintió y ambos se unieron, levantaron una espada cada uno y pronunciando un conjuro una enorme lengua de agua y fuego les abrió el paso completamente.

-Deberíamos de patentar este ataque-sonrió la australiana, Nahuel pensó en esos momentos que su novia era la mujer más bonita del mundo.

En el otro flanco no era una situación de romanticismo, precisamente lo que se oía.

-¡Podrías prestar un poco más de atención!-grito Isabela-Casi te cortan la…….

Con un moviendo rápido de su lanza Vladimir ensarto a uno de los soldados a caballo y lo lanzó por los aires, estaba atacando por la retaguardia a la chica.

-Ves tu también con cuidado-el noruego siguió su lucha encarnizada.

Ambos, sin saber como, estaban en medio de la gran mayoría de la caballería.

-¡Bueno!-grito ya cabreada Isabela al ver que cuando caían de los caballos los soldados huían, o volvían, con sus compañeros a pie-Vladimir crea una enorme pared de tierra.

El chico le hizo caso sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica estaba que echaba chispas, literalmente, comprendió lo que pretendía hacer.

-Isabela-pronunció en un tono medio divertido-mantén el equilibrio.

Un fuerte movimiento de tierra hizo que todos los soldados cayesen y terminase empotrados contra la pared, la chica entendió y con gran furia descargo toda su ira convertida en una enorme tormenta eléctrica contra aquellos soldados, cuyas armaduras servían de conductor.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Mejor-admitió ella, de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa y es que los soldados no revivían-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ambos se adelantaron y vieron como habían caído el resto también.

Shaoran y Gloria llegaron como pudieron a la muralla del castillo, con la gran ayuda de Sakura y la carta Fly. Al poner pie en la muralla se dieron cuenta de que había una enorme pelota de hombres, bueno de muertos vivientes, unos encima de otros.

-¿Crees que tienen cerebro?-preguntó la morena-¡Nah! Se lo habrán comido los gusanos-se contestó de forma automática, dejando a Shaoran con la palabra en la boca.

-Deben de estar bajo.

-¿Tu crees?-le contesto escéptica, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Dios del trueno!-pronunció e inmediatamente todos los soldados se vieron afectados por una tremenda sacudida eléctrica.

-¡Que soso!-se burlo-Acabas de utilizar el mismo truco que Isabela.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que los soldados se habían muerto.

-¡Estas loco!-le recriminó Eriol saliendo con la cara medio ennegrecida-Pretendías matarnos, ¿no?

-Si claro-le contestó el chino-quería hacer inglés frito-le medio sonrió-Se suele decir gracias.

-Gracias-pronunció Zaira mientras se acercaba a Gloria-No se han vuelto a levantar-señaló a los soldados, o lo que quedaba de ellos, ennegrecidos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto la brasileña.

Pero sus preguntas quedaron resueltas cuando vieron como una persona caía al suelo abatida por un enorme rayo potentísimo, eso sí llevándose con él el báculo de la media luna, la persona que había caído era William.

Marcus avanzaba como alma que lleva el diablo, no dejaba de correr, no paraba de lanzar flechas, de fuego, de hielo, enredaba como podía a veces con lianas, y a su vez tenía que esquivar los ataques de sus compañeros. Estaba ya cerca, se giro para ver como Marina estaba luchando con uñas y dientes, le daba lo mismo tener que chamuscar a alguno que alejarlo con potentísimas ráfagas de viento.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio a uno de los soldados no vivos le caía justo delante de él.

-¡Lo siento!-grito Dafne, el chico se giro sorprendido-No podía dejarte solo-le sonrió.

Ambos siguieron avanzando, Dafne protegía a Marcus sin miedo ninguno, entre ambos lanzaban tal cantidad de flechas que era imposible que nadie se acercase a ellos, llegaron justo al lugar donde querían, un árbol cerca de la ventana, ambos ascendieron.

-Marcus, date prisa-la chica comenzaba a desesperarse mientras trataba de ahuyentar al enemigo, quien había empezado a zarandear el árbol.

De repente ambos vieron como un anillo de fuego se había producido alrededor del árbol en el que estaban.

-Tatatrarararara-oyeron la voz de Jessy tarareando el Séptimo de caballería-Date prisa, no aguantaremos demasiado.

Nahuel estaba con ella, en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Marcus!-le dio prisa Dafne.

El sueco cerro sus ojos, tenía que concentrarse y darle justo en la mano de uno de los dos báculos, no importaba cual, lo único que importaba es que tenían que frenar a aquellos soldados que los estaban dejando agotados, lo notó cuando vio que la potencia de los chorros de Nahuel no era suficiente, notaba como las auras de todos estaban disminuyendo, la de Zaira y Eriol eran ya mínimas. No, no podía fallar aquel disparo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los de Marina, en ese momento con toda la decisión que podía tener tenso el arco y soltó la flecha………

Un fuerte alarido venido de la garganta de Diagur le indico que había hecho blanco, había acertado en la mano derecha que contenía el báculo de Sakura, si le tenía que haber dolido porque la había lanzado no con odio, sino con todo el amor que sentía por una mujer, SU mujer.

Los ojos rojo fuego y azul se cruzaron, y fue ese el momento en el que William aprovechó el despiste de su enemigo, dio un salto tremendo y con su báculo, tan parecido al de Eriol, le propino un segundo golpe en la otra mano, tomo el báculo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, un potentísimo rayo lo derribo.

-¡Wood!-invocó Sakura, logrando que su carta tomase a William en brazos y su báculo a la vez-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada al ver que la armadura del canadiense estaba tan negra.

-Si Sakura-se incorporo-estoy bien-se giro hacia Phillip y le devolvió lo que era suyo, ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-le preguntó Marina mirándolo desafiante.

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, Diagur con los ojos más rojos y brillantes que nunca comenzó a derribar contra los que estaban más cansados.

Ben fue el primero en caer al querer proteger a Sheresade, aquel dolor sin duda alguna era punzante pero al chico no le importaba.

-Ben-comenzó a murmurar la chica momentos antes de que uno de los hechizos le acertase en una pierna y en un brazo, lanzando un grito de dolor.

Instantes después Marina estaba protegiéndolos.

-Hay que ayudarles-inconscientemente Gloria salto de la muralla y comenzó a correr hacia sus otros compañeros.

La siguiente en caer fue Dafne quien estaba justo al lado de Marcus, el chico logró sujetarla del brazo, pero pudo observar como sin piedad Diagur le lanzaba un hechizo contra su estómago y sus piernas.

Phill entró en cólera y sin dudarlo dos veces arremetió incontroladamente contra el enemigo, pero la ira lo cegaba y no se daba cuenta de que ninguno de sus hechizos le estaba dando en el blanco, gracias a la neblina formada por el polvo Diagur consiguió dar a Gloria quien estaba comenzando a curar a Dafne, pero solo la había rozado.

Nahuel y Jessy no corrieron tanta suerte y ambos trataron de protegerse mutuamente con corazas mágica, no lo lograron, ambas fueron traspasadas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Isabela y Vladimir llegaron justo en el momento en el que Diagur pronunciaba unas palabras.

-El amor os hace débiles, si queréis vencerme entrar dentro, aquí os espero-de repente su mirada se fue hacia Marina-Sobretodo a ti.

Esta vez Marcus no entró en cólera y no hizo nada, pero todos notaron como su aura había aumentado.

La puerta del castillo cayó dejándoles paso libre.

Todos se giraron a ver a sus compañeros heridos, Zaira, Shaoran y Eriol bajaron de las alturas.

-Dafne, Dafne…..-gritaba desesperado Phill al ver que la chica no despertaba.

De repente notó un enorme bofetón, Sakura había sido el artífice.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo con voz dulce-fíjate bien que aún respira.

Y era cierto, la poca magia de curación que le había propinado Gloria instantes antes había logrado mantenerla con vida.

-Yo seguiré tratando de curar-pronunció Gloria con su brazo totalmente dolorido-Solo necesitaré un apoyo.

-Yo me quedo-anunció Isabela-No se mucho sobre curaciones pero puedes tomar parte de mi energía-miro significativamente a Vladimir quien iba a decir algo, acallándolo-Cuando estén todos bien me uniré a vosotros de nuevo.

La chica tomó una mano de Jessy comprobando su pulso, mientras que Vlad hacia lo mismo con Nahuel.

-Están los dos vivos-anunció el noruego.

-Ben también lo esta-oyeron una voz muy debilitada, era la de Sheresade que casi se arrastraba por el suelo para acercarse-Gloria ayúdame a curarme, yo también se realizar hechizos de curación.

-De acuerdo-pronunció Marina-Entraremos dentro todos menos los heridos y dos personas que tienen que quedarse para ser apoyo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-apoyó Marcus-No hay que perder más tiempo-el sueco comenzó a avanzar.

-Parece que tiene una cuenta pendiente con Diagur-comentó Sakura mientras miraba como Phillip se separaba de Dafne-Estará bien-lo reconfortó-Confías en ellas-miro como Gloria curaba a una Sheresade que evitaba no gritar.

-Confió en ellas-dio una enorme sonrisa y se dejo guiar por la japonesa.

-Toma-Shaoran le dio algo a Zaira-Son conjuros de protección, si los necesitáis no dudéis en usarlos y estos otros os evitaran agotamiento.

-Me uniré a vosotros dentro-anunció la rusa-en cuanto acabemos con esto.

-Si necesitáis algo pedid ayuda, como podáis-Eriol tomó el camino hacia el interior sin dudarlo demasiado, inmediatamente le siguió Shaoran.

-No la pifies-le dio un pequeño golpe William a Gloria en la cabeza, de repente le sonrió-Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien.

-Y tu no te dejes matar-le sonrió a su vez la morena.

Vladimir tan solo miro con mucho significado a Isabela, pero esta no se dio cuenta hasta que notó su mirada penetrante en ella.

-Tranquilo-le medio sonrió-pronto iré a salvarte el culo.

El chico solo dio media vuelta y siguió el camino del resto.

-Suerte chicas-pronunció Marina, pero antes de marcharse les dio algo-Esto es la cadena que lleva la cruz, tiene un poco de poder podéis usarlo-Las cuatro la miraron significativamente y ella les sonrió-Adiós.

Y entonces todas comenzaron a comprender que aquella era la primera de las despedidas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entraron dentro del castillo, estaba completamente oscuro, pero de repente Sakura invocó algo.

-Light-entonces toda la sala se ilumino-Es preciosa-susurro la card captor.

-No hemos venido de paseo, sino a tratar de vencer a Diagur-Marcus iba delante de todos muy decidido.

Todos repararon enseguida en el silencio que había en la sala.

-Es raro-pronunció Shaoran-No hay ni un solo ruido.

-Ni una avanzadilla, nada-Eriol estaba tratando de recordar algo, pero su mente no le dejaba.

-No os separéis unos de otros-pronunció William.

El brillo de Light iba decreciendo, cuando todos se quisieron dar cuenta una enorme neblina había cubierto todo la zona y de repente la oscuridad volvió de nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No había nadie en absoluto, una niebla los había cubierto y todos y cada uno de sus compañeros habían desaparecido de su lado, pero ella seguía estando en la misma estancia. Al fondo, al fin, podía ver una luz, decidió caminar de forma lenta, siempre empuñando el báculo y con los ojos alerta, el ruido de las botas pesadas de aquella armadura que portaba hacían mucho ruido, el cual se veía incrementado a causa del silencio reinante en todo el castillo.

Llegó al lugar de donde procedía la luz, se dio cuenta de que esta provenía de la estancia cerrada que tenía en frente, tomo la manilla de bronce y se dispuso a abrir la pesada puerta de roble, con un leve tirón y un chirrido en las bisagras se abrió. La luz le hizo daño al entrar en la estancia debido a todo el rato que había pasado en la oscuridad, se notó menos pesada, abrió los ojos y vio que el vestido que llevaba era completamente distinto.

-Este vestido...-murmuró la chica.

-Bienvenida-la voz llegaba desde justo detrás de ella-Has encontrado la única estancia de todo el castillo donde no se puede utilizar la magia-respondió entre carcajadas Diagur al ver que la chica había intentado usar su báculo.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?-preguntó desafiante Marina.

-No, no, no-comenzó a acercarse el chico de ojos grises-No importa donde estén, aunque los tuvieses al lado, no podrías ayudarlos, se están enfrentando a sus más terribles miedos-sonrió de forma macabra, se acercó un poco más a la chica-Pero veo que tu-la tomó de la barbilla y se la alzó-no tienes ningún temor oculto.

La reacción de la rubia fue darle un manotazo y retirar la mano del hombre de su rostro.

-La verdad es que ninguno, no tengo miedo a nada porque lo voy a perder todo-le sonrió ella de la misma forma macabra-Esta bien, Diagur-pronunció irónicamente su nombre-me tienes a tu abasto y ¿no eres capaz de hacerme nada?

-Querida...-antes de pronunciar su nombre se lo pensó-Marina, te necesito completa y no herida ni a pedazos-el chico sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella-Y si me entregases tu corazón aún sería mejor.

-No soy Mar, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Se que no eres Mar!-dio un puñetazo en la mesa redonda que tenían al lado-pero te pareces tanto a ella-ahora coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, apretándola con fuerza-Tienes su misma cara-la acercó hacia él-con ese vestido y ese peinado, eres igual que ella-se acercó dispuesto a besarla.

Marina fue rápida, con un puñetazo en el estómago lo aparto de ella y se alejo hasta llegar al otro lado de la sala.

-No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso o lo pagaras caro-le advirtió la chica-Si querías a Mar deberías de habérselo dicho.

-¿Y TE CREES QUE NO LO HICE?-rugió de forma escandalosa, el chico de ojos grises la miro fijamente-Claro que lo hice, pero ella me despreció todas y cada una de las veces-Marina estaba hipnotizada, esos ojos grises tenían mucho poder, pero también guardaban algo dentro.

-Creo que es algo que me gustaría saber-pronunció lentamente la chica-Me gustaría tanto saber porque un hombre deseaba el poder, fue capaz de desestabilizar la magia de todo el planeta-cerró los ojos fuertemente-Quiero saberlo todo Diagur, porque yo soy aquí la gran perjudicada.

-Pues-al abrir los ojos vio como estaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano-siéntate-le acercó una silla de forma educada-ya que la historia es bastante larga-la sentó y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

La chica se quedó sorprendida debido a la caballerosidad del hombre.

-Si hubieses sido así con ella tal vez no te habría rechazado-la chica se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Permíteme, que te cuente la historia que te ha traído hasta a mi-comenzó como un digno melómano-Conocí a Mar siendo niños, mi madre y su madre eran parientes lejanas, ambas se vieron obligadas a casarse con dos nobles, mi madre pensó que sería feliz puesto que el estatus de mi padre era muy superior, o al menos eso creía ella. Mi madre tuvo que marcharse hacia el norte de España, abandonar sus familiares y amigos en busca de lo que ella creía que era una vida mejor-puso una sonrisa irónica-¡pobre inocente!-se burlo-Cuando llegó y vio al que iba a ser su marido se quedo muy sorprendida, puesto que casi le doblaba la edad, ni tan siquiera la saludo, incluso yo diría que la miro con desprecio.

-Qué tu padre fuese un cabrón no significa que tu madre también lo fuese-le respondió ella mientras lo miraba como caminaba en la estancia.

-Pero mi madre tomo celos de su prima por su buena suerte-los ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones-incluso se alegro cuando supo de su muerte, mi madre se transformo en una bruja al igual que era mi padre y ellos me inculcaron a mi el odio por la familia Montverd-paro su ir y venir por la estancia-Pero ellos no contaban con que una pequeña de ojos azules me traería de cabeza-Marina se sentó encima de la mesa y trató de poner más atención-La primera vez que la vi. tenía solo cinco años y estaba acompañada siempre de un chico llamado Omar, era de procedencia árabe, todos me tenían miedo, tal vez porque yo era apático y no me gustaba que nadie me tocase, pero ella me insistió a pesar de que la rechace muchas veces, una vez de ellas me abrazó y sentí lo que jamás había sentido antes, un abrazo humano, el calor de sentirse querido.

-Vaya, parece ser que hasta los hombres como tu tenéis corazón-Marina jugueteaba con la falda del vestido mientras escuchaba la historia-¿Por qué ella te rechazo?

-Su hermano murió por culpa de mi madre-se giro lanzándole una sonrisa irónica-Esa loca envidiaba la potencia de Juan para la lucha, era un año mayor que yo pero era muy bueno, en la primera batalla que emprendió mi madre le echo veneno paralizante en su bota de agua, murió atravesado por cuatro flechas, la pequeña Mar asumió el reto de sustituir a su hermano y descubrió que era mejor con la espada que cualquier hombre, cuando cumplió quince años pedí su mano en matrimonio pero ella solo aceptaría si demostraba que era capaz de proteger su castillo mejor que ella, no lo conseguí nunca.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre?-le preguntó curiosa Marina.

-Mi padre la sacrificó para obtener los poderes que le llevaron a la conquista de tantos lugares-sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre-luego yo lo sacrifique a él para obtener los míos y por fin con ellos conseguir a Mar-se acercó peligrosamente a ella-Ahora necesito tu cuerpo para introducir su alma-cuando la mano estaba a punto de tocarle el chico recibió una patada.

-En esta estancia-Marina estaba a una distancia prudencial en posición de defensa-no hay magia, pero todavía soy capaz de defenderme-lo miro desafiante.

-Te tengo una propuesta-Diagur se acercó hasta una de las paredes y saco dos espadas-Un duelo, si yo gano tu te quedas conmigo-lanzó la espada hacia la chica quien la cogió torpemente.

-Si gano yo sacas a mis amigos del hechizo y continuamos la batalla-la chica trató de tomar segura la espada, la aferraba con fuerza, sabía que su derrota estaba clara, pero necesitaba tiempo-¿trato hecho?-le sonrió ella con superioridad.

-Trato hecho-el chico de ojos grises se puso en posición-En guardia.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Algo había pasado, lo sabía, estaba solo, el lúgubre pasillo parecía no tener fin.

-¡Marina!-grito, no le importaba que le oyesen, llevaba su arco en la mano preparado para lo que hiciese falta-¡William!-nada, no había respuesta.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato, lo que parecían horas eran minutos y los minutos segundos, no soportaba angustia de no saber donde estaba los demás, sobretodo donde estaba ella, siempre ella. La dulce, indecisa, alocada, positiva, la alegre, la gruñona………..simplemente ella.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo, su cabello rubio se echo hacia delante, en un gesto automático con su mano lo retiro hacia atrás y con él su cabeza, dejo la mano en la frente.

-Piensa Marcus, piensa-se decía a si mismo-No deben de estar lejos, tal vez el castillo sea como un laberinto-decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse y seguir buscando.

Sabía de sobra que ella no podía morir aún, tenían muchas cosas pendientes que hacer y una de ellas era hablar sobre ellos dos, lo necesitaban ambos. Había que pensar en positivo. Continuo andando un poco más, tal vez en algún momento los encontraba, claro que la poca, casi inexistente luz, del castillo reducía las posibilidades de ver a nadie.

De repente agudizo el oído, se oía un ruido de espadas. Escuchó un poco más. Si, no había ninguna duda era el ruido de dos espadas chocando en medio de una batalla, y venía de su derecha.

Comenzó a correr todo lo que daban sus piernas, el ruido era cada vez mayor, sin duda alguna estaba llegando al lugar. Siguió corriendo y llegó enfrente de una puerta, la abrió sin dudarlo, pero la escena lo dejo un poco blanco.

Allí estaba Marina espada en mano, en su cara había un enorme rasguño que cruzaba toda la mejilla izquierda, la sangre caía hasta su barbilla y de ahí se dirigía hacia su cuello, el vestido que utilizaba estaba ya roto en la falda, uno de los tirantes que lo sujetaba estaba a punto de ceder, se dio cuenta de que el hombro también tenía una herida superficial, respiraba con dificultad, se la veía cansada, con el pelo completamente alborotado y su cuerpo transpiraba demasiado. Miro a Diagur, estaba herido en la mano, las ropas también estaban rasgadas pero menos que las de la chica, sonreía con superioridad mientras la miraba de forma lasciva.

-Ríndete ya-sonó la voz grave de él.

-Ni hablar, antes muerta que tuya-la chica se puso a la defensiva, en una posición completamente correcta.

-Serás feliz conmigo-continuo el chico de ojos grises-serás mi reina.

-Antes me suicidaría que estar a tu merced.

-Como quieras, parece que tendré que domarte un poco antes-el hombre se lanzó contra ella.

-¡Ni hablar!-grito Marcus quien corrió para servirle de escudo a Marina, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno le había escuchado-No te acercaras a ella-pero una especie de campo de fuerza lo repelió y lo tiro hacia atrás.

Vio como Diagur trataba de hundir su espada en el hombro derecho de la chica, la cual dio dos pasos hacia un lado y repelió el ataque lo intentaba una y otra vez, las espadas chocaban, ella cada vez retrocedía más, sin embargo rechazaba todas y cada una de las embestidas con gran maestría.

El chico de ojos azules trató de volver a ir en ayuda de su amiga, pero de nuevo aquel muro transparente lo rechazó, harto de golpearse tenso su arco y lanzo una flecha de energía, pero esta se deshizo sobre el muro, justo en ese momento vio como Marina trataba de atacar a Diagur, momento que el hombre aprovecho para herirla en un costado, un aullido de dolor se escuchó en toda la estancia.

-¡Basta!-gritaba Marc, quien vio como ella caía al suelo, y con ella dos lágrimas de los ojos del chico, quien golpeaba más fuerte aquel muro.

La chica se levantó a duras penas y volvió a ponerse en guardia, sujetándose el costado del cual manaba la sangre cambiando el vestido azul a una tonalidad rojiza.

-No me pienso rendir-comenzó a murmurar ella-No vas a poder conmigo.

-Por favor, no quiero hacerte más daño-Diagur sonrió y se acercó a ella que estaba encogida por el dolor-Toma mi mano y ven conmigo.

Como toda respuesta recibió un espadazo en la mano, ese fue el último gesto de la chica.

Diagur sin contemplación ninguna y volviendo a poner sus ojos rojos la atravesó por el pecho, los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par al sentir el metal penetrar en su cuerpo, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca el sueco, quien con toda la rabia del mundo ya no pegaba con los puños, sino con las piernas también, la impotencia era patente, su cara estaba completamente bañada con lágrimas de dolor, pero parecía que nadie le oía. Diagur saco la espada bañada en sangre del mismo modo que la había introducido, con brusquedad e indiferencia, el cuerpo de Marina cayó al suelo mientras brotaba gran cantidad de sangre de él.

-Podrías haber sido muy feliz a mi lado-y diciendo esto abandono la estancia, se dirigió justo hacia donde estaba el sueco, atravesó aquella pared sin problemas y paso por al lado de Marcus.

-Maldito cabrón-trató de darle un puñetazo pero su mano traspasó el cuerpo, el chico cayó al suelo justo al lado de donde estaba el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

Se arrodillo a su lado, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, giro con cuidado su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza de ella en su regazo, retiro el pelo que se pegaba en su rostro a causa del sudor y la sangre que había vertido durante aquella batalla, le cerró los ojos lentamente con gran dolor, se fijo que casi todo el vestido que había sido azul en esos momentos estaba teñido de rojo, de la sangre de ella.

-No estas muerta-acercó la mano al pecho de ella-no lo estas-apoyó la mano en el pecho y notó como no respiraba, el corazón no latía-¡NO LO ESTÁS!-el grito era de impotencia.

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Tachan! ¿Que os ha parecido?... Una bazofia verdad. Perdón, perdón (Lapis se pone de rodillas y pide perdón) No soy buena describiendo batallas, pero quería acabar ya el puñetero capitulo que me ha llevado más de un año lograr escribirlo, no es demasiado largo, solo tienen 11000 palabras o más.

¿Os ha gustado el final? La muerte anunciada de Marina, mira que me costo matarla TT (si, no me miréis así, ya se que os pensáis que pretendo quedarme con Marcus pero eso es solo un rumor que corre), es que es mi personaje predilecto.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews enviados, la verdad es que me hicieron muy feliz. Este capitulo va dedicado a todas los que habéis esperado a que por fin apareciese el último capi…………………………………………¡ES COÑA! No es el ultimo, ni tampoco creo que el penúltimo, todavía me quedan muchas cosas por explicar.

Bueno, pidiendo perdón por la larga espera solo me queda decir una cosa.

¡Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión!

Saludos Lapislázuli.


	25. 21 ¿Sueño o realidad?

Retiro la mano cubierta de sangre y comenzó a acariciar el pelo lacio y dorado, se lo retiro del cuello y entonces ahí se dio

**Capitulo 21: ¿Sueño, o realidad?**

Algo sonaba en sus oídos, tomó su almohada y la puso por encima de su cabeza, no podía ser ya la hora de despertar, no quería, estaba cansado y lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era descansar un poco más, no importaría si por un día se retrasaba un poco, ¿verdad?

Pero el insistente pitido de su despertador colocado unos metros más allá, porque si por él fuese seguiría durmiendo durante mucho más rato, le instaba a levantarse, quería ignorar el ruido, pero no podía, decidió abrir los ojos debía de llegar a su trabajo.

Se desperezó en su cama y puso los pies en el suelo buscando a tientas con ellos sus zapatillas de levantarse y su garganta produjo un quejido al notar que llevaba la de pie derecho en el izquierdo y viceversa, no se molestó en cambiarlas. Se sentó un instante y decidió levantarse, se dirigió hacia el armario empotrado de su habitación y eligió unos pantalones vaqueros y una de sus camisetas más viejas, hoy le tocaba estar en el laboratorio de prácticas, tomo la ropa interior de uno de los cajones, unos calzoncillos estilo Bóxer en color negro y unos calcetines negros, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una ducha fría que lo espabilase.

Sin duda alguna esa era la mejor idea que había tenido aquella mañana, después de un buen rato bajo la corriente helada se sentía mucho mejor, el sueño había desaparecido y ahora estaba lleno de energía. Miro a su reloj de muñeca, no tenía tiempo de secar su pelo, aunque con la temperatura exterior podía pillar un buen resfriado, sonrío para si mismo, que suerte haber nacido en la fría Noruega para poder dejárselo así sin miedo a acatarrarse. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó de allí el café y las tostadas que gracias a la tecnología estaban listos cuando él quisiera. Se colocó bien las zapatillas, apuró el café y cogió de la misma cocina su maletín, saliendo de esta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, del perchero colocado justo al lado de la puerta de salida cogió su chaqueta de cuero negra y un paraguas en color azul marino, la lluvia amenazaba, como casi siempre, en Londres.

Tomó el autobús, lo tenía más próximo que el metro y lo dejaba un poco lejos de su puesto de trabajo pero le agradaba caminar por las mañanas, además así de paso la veía a ella, le gustaba empezar todas las mañanas con una bronca, sobretodo era divertido. Advirtió que había llegado y la vio caminar hacia él, como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días Isabela-pronunció con su aterciopelada voz.

-Buenos días Vladimir-sin embargo ella no le sonrió cínicamente, estaba como ausente.

-¿Estás bien?-pronunció él al comenzar a caminar a su lado, ella lo miro significativamente-es que no me has gritado y créeme, eso es nuevo para mi.

-Algún día después de tanto tiempo uno de los dos tenía que madurar-Isabela apresuró el paso, haciendo ruido con sus botas de tacón alto.

-Tu no estás bien, ¿acaso ayer no te fue bien con tu novio?-ella lo miro en un principio con furia, pero esto se fue aletargando hasta que esta se convirtió en una mirada acuosa, como con ganas de llorar-Ya veo.

-No necesito que te metas en mi vida privada, yo se como manejarme-giro ella orgullosa su cara haciendo que su cabello negro volase-Ya hemos llegado-abrió la puerta del departamento de ingeniería química de la facultad de ciencias donde trabajaban ambos-Que tengas un buen día Vladimir.

Ella entró en su despacho que era compartido con otras dos compañeras y lo dejo a él plantado y con cara de preocupación.

-Extraño-pensó hacia sus adentros mientras se dirigía hacia el que era su despacho que estaba situado justo al final del pasillo-hoy estaba irreconocible.

Abrió la puerta y sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de vivir miro su agenda del día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era un día apacible de Junio, sin duda alguna el tiempo se había vuelto completamente loco, hacia muchísimo calor, y eso era muy extraño en la capital inglesa, todo el mundo aprovechó para poder lucir sus mejores vestimentas de verano, en el caso de las estudiantes la tela era casi inexistente.

Iba caminando hacia su despacho, cuando la vio, con la mayor ola de calor vivida y ella llevaba un suéter de manga larga y cuello de cisne, esto empezaba a ser sospechoso.

Hasta hacia pocas semanas no había dejado de llevar la bufanda o en su defecto pañuelos en el cuello, ahora habían sido cambiados por suéteres de cuello vuelto o cisne, y todos de manga larga, además podía notar que llevaba un exceso de maquillaje.

-Isabela-pronunció suavemente-Me gustaría verte en mi despacho-los ojos azules brillaron con suspicacia y ella lo notó.

-No puedo Vladimir estoy…..

-Soy el jefe de departamento.

-Yo te he dicho que no puedo-trató de decir de forma sumisa-Estoy poniendo un examen.

-¡AHORA!-bramó él y la chica se asustó encogiéndose y cubriéndose con los brazos, como esperando un golpe-Haz el favor de venir conmigo-le dijo de forma afable y con una sonrisa igual-serán solo cinco minutos.

La chica retiró las manos, él se había dado cuenta, lo siguió, él le cedió el paso cuando abrió la puerta y cuando entro la cerró con la llave.

El despacho era sencillo, estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa con un ordenador, impresora y escáner y una silla cómoda, en el lado una mesa para atender las dudas de sus alumnos junto con tres sillas.

-No es necesario que cierres-la chica estaba nerviosa y tomó asiento en la silla hecha para las tutorías.

-Si lo es-afirmó él-Porque si no lo hago de esta forma tu escaparás-él se sentó en una silla justo enfrente-¿No crees que hace demasiado calor para llevar esas camisetas?

-Estamos en un país libre-ella frunció el ceño-además tengo frío.

-Siempre fuiste mala mentirosa.

Él se acercó con un pañuelo y en un rápido movimiento retiro, casi sin que ella lo notase, el exceso de maquillaje, desearía no haberlo hecho, bajo la capa espesa apareció un enorme morado que ocupaba casi todo el ojo, sin que ella rechistase retiro el resto, dejando ver muchos otros golpes.

-Isabela, retírate la camiseta-el chico estaba conteniendo su furia y su enfado.

-No, n,..-ella tartamudeaba, pero él la tomo de la mano mirándola con ternura-Esta bien.

La chica retiró el suéter dejando ver bajo una camisa de tirantes negra, aunque los moratones de sus brazos eran casi más negros, Vladimir levantó el suéter en la zona del estómago, más golpes.

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó él con tranquilidad.

-Desde hace una semana-respondió ella.

-Mentira-le tomó con cuidado del mentón y la miro directamente a los ojos-¿Desde cuando?-los ojos de hielo penetraban en los de ella, haciendo que se doblegara a hablar.

-Desde una semana que nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

Y sin que ella se diese cuenta él la había rodeado con sus brazos, notó que frías lágrimas caían sobre sus hombros semidesnudos.

-Eres una estúpida-le susurró al oído-¿por qué no me lo contaste? ¿por qué?

Ahora la morena le acariciaba el pelo consolándolo.

-No podía, no podía-confirmo ella-Me hubiese matado.

/

Retiro la mano cubierta de sangre y comenzó a acariciar el pelo lacio y dorado, se lo retiro del cuello y entonces ahí se dio cuenta de algo, la cadena que ella siempre llevaba no estaba, en esa cadena supuestamente llevaba colgando el anillo que él había llevado en su mano derecha hasta hacia unas horas, tal y como él llevaba el de ella.

Flash back

Estaban en casa de Eriol y ella no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, los tacones que llevaba resonaban en el piso de la cocina y cada dos por tres sonaba un suspiro, no había nadie más, supuestamente, Marcus la había seguido cuando iba a por algo de beber para todos.

-Marina-dijo el sueco-te están esperando, llevas más de cinco minutos, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No Marcus-sonrió ella mirándolo-Tan solo estaba aprovechando que estaba sola para pensar.

-No hay nada que pensar-él se acercó-solo nos queda actuar-bajo la cabeza.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos.

-No soporto la idea de perderte-la voz potente se oyó en toda la cocina-sin ti no se si…….

Dos dedos le taparon la boca.

-No sigas-le sonrió ella levemente-para mi no es fácil tampoco, tengo una maraña de sentimientos que no voy a poder descifrar nunca, tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas……….-de repente la sonrisa se acentuó-Me convertiré en un fantasma con tantas cosas pendientes.

Marcus se rió abiertamente.

-¿Y vendrás a torturarme?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto, sobretodo cuando estés con chicas en plena faena-hizo un gesto obsceno.

-Nunca más estaré con nadie-lo dijo casi a modo de promesa-si tu mueres yo no saldré con nadie.

-¡Ah no!-exclamó sonriente-Hay algo que te tengo que devolver-la risa era muy leve pero sincera, tomó su dedo corazón de la mano derecha y retiró el anillo que llevaba-Debes de dárselo a quién realmente vaya a pasar toda tu vida contigo, de este modo yo la protegeré.

-Marina…..., no puedo-ella le puso el anillo plateado en la mano y se la cerró-Esta bien-retiró la mano y se sacó el suyo dándoselo-Quiero que me lo devuelvas, si vives, me lo darás.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, desabrochó la cadena que llevaba en el cuello e introdujo el anillo.

-Así me protegerá-la cruz y el anillo estaban unidos por la cadena plateada.

-Y a mí la tuya-Marcus hizo el mismo gesto uniéndose a su flecha plateada-Bueno, ¿te ayudo con esas bandejas?-señaló a lo que había encima de la mesa.

-Su ayuda es buena, señor Hedger.

Esa era la despedida privada de ella, sabía que no iba a haber te quieros, ni llantos, ni tan siquiera besos, pero tal vez era lo mejor para ambos.

Fin del flash back

Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada no se veía en la estancia y ella le había jurado que no se lo iba a quitar que ese era su amuleto.

Su mente trabajo rápido, Marina era muy torpe con la espada, no tenía ni idea de cómo se cogia correctamente y eso que él había intentado enseñarle muchas veces, pero nunca lo había conseguido, siempre la clavaba en algún sitio, pero esta vez había sido demasiado correcta, demasiado buena. Y otra cuestión era, ¿por qué no había usado su magia? Sabía de sobra que ella podría haberse enfrentado a él sin ningún miedo, tenía un potencial parecido.

Miro de nuevo a la Marina muerta, era ella o tal vez no.

-Ella no se dejaría morir así, no esta muerta, no lo esta-se dijo a si mismo con seguridad-Esto es un conjuro, estoy soñando-cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Los ojos de Marcus se abrieron en una habitación muy diferente a la que había estado, su respiración era acelerada.

-Maldito Diagur-el chico se levantó del suelo de la estancia que parecía una antigua habitación-Esta me la pagas-se limpio las lágrimas que había derramado-No te vas salir con la tuya-ando hacia la salida y de una patada abrió la puerta.

/

-Voy a entrar dentro-anunció Isabela cuando vio que todo el mundo estaba consciente y que las heridas, aunque debían de ser tratadas por un médico, no necesitaban más cuidados.

-¿Estas segura de querer entrar ahí?-le preguntó Gloria.

-Debo de hacerlo-afirmo ella-no se porque pero debo de hacerlo-les dio una sonrisa a las chicas que estaban conscientes-Tranquilas, estaré bien.

Y con paso decidido comenzó se acercó hacia los grandes portones, introduciéndose dentro de ellos, siempre sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacía entraría en pánico y no seguiría lo que le dictaba el corazón.

/

Eriol despertó en su cama, como todos los días, solo, en su cama.

Sonrió para si mismo, dentro de poco no despertaría en ese mismo lugar.

Todavía era temprano, decidió incorporarse colocando la almohada de forma que estuviese cómodo y observo la habitación, estaba llena de cajas, los muebles estaban tapados por sábanas, todos excepto la cama, hoy mismo se marchaba de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar durante los últimos diez años.

Lo que más destacaba en la habitación sin duda alguna era el traje de chaqueta que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, sonrió, si, hoy iba a ser un gran día.

-Nervioso amigo-fue lo primero que Syoran le dijo al verlo llegar, estaba esperándolo justo en las escalinatas de aquella catedral.

-No demasiado-le sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensaba que pasarías a por ella-le dio un codazo-Claro que hay que cumplir con la tradición de que ningún hombre vea a la novia antes de entrar.

-En realidad fui yo quien le dijo que no iría-ambos levantaron la vista al ver llegar una limusina blanca decorada con flores y cintas de color malva-Ya ha llegado, será mejor que vuelvas junto a Sakura-le señaló dentro de la iglesia-No deberías de dejar a tu esposa en su estado sola.

El chino le hizo caso y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta la limusina, cuando estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta esta temblaba, sabía que detrás de ella se iba a encontrar a un ángel, tomo valor y la abrió y efectivamente encontró a un ángel de ojos color amatista, ella le sonrió y él pudo contemplar sus sonrisa.

-Estas preciosa-la alabo mientras la ayudaba a bajar del vehículo-Como un ángel.

Ahora la observo bien, el diseño del vestido era de ella misma, el escote cruzado en su pecho con los tirantes finos cayendo sobre sus delicados hombros, llegaba con tela bordada hasta la cintura y ahí la tela de seda se abría sujetándose en un lado con una rosa de tela como si fuese un abrigo, dejaba paso a una falda realizada en gasa muy fina, mientras que la tela superior continuaba por detrás formando una larga cola, el color no era blanco, sino un plateado mate mientras que el bordado estaba realizado en plateado con brillo, sencillamente magnifica, el tocado de la cabeza un semi recogido que dejaba caer en suelto los hermosos bucles, con pequeñas flores realizadas en cristal de swarovsky, en sus orejas unos pendientes en forma de pequeña lágrima de diamante.

-Gracias-ella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Es la hora-anunció él mientras se colocaba correctamente los guantes y la tomaba del brazo-Deja de temblar Tomoyo-le sonrió él al ver que la muchacha cada vez respiraba más rápido.

La chica sonrió y con una gran bocanada de aire subió las escalinatas, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos sus amigos sentados en los bancos, avanzaban de forma lenta, con pequeños saludos de cabeza hacia todos los asistentes y una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de la novia. Finalmente llegaron al altar y entonces fue cuando Eriol con una gran sonrisa soltó el brazo de la chica y le unió la mano con la de quien se iba a convertir en el esposo de la chica de ojos amatista, su gran amigo de la infancia, Patrick.

Todo había terminado, ahora los novios reían felices de mesa en mesa después de aquel suculento banquete, estaban en los postres y Eriol miraba desde su posición privilegiada de padrino lo feliz y radiante que estaba la novia.

-Eriol-una voz dulce llamo su atención, alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a Sakura, vestida con un precioso vestido de premamá realizado en gasa muy fina-pareces triste.

-No, tranquila-le dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Tomoyo.

-Siempre pensé que terminaríais juntos-afirmo la señora de las cartas mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado del inglés-Os llevabais tan bien, nunca entendí como acabasteis vuestra relación.

-Ya la habíamos acabado cuando yo le presente a Patrick-el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pareja de recién casados-ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse, el corazón es caprichoso.

-Te vuelves a Inglaterra, ¿cierto?-Sakura vio como su amiga le enviaba una sonrisa y la saludaba con la mano-Su recuerdo es demasiado doloroso-la chica estaba triste.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mi-trató de hacer broma-Estoy seguro de que encontrare a alguien más-de repente las palabras cayeron por su propio peso-Aunque en realidad no importa si no lo hay, soy el mago Clow y siempre he estado destinado a estar solo-dicho esto se levantó antes de que la japonesa pudiese decir nada-Espero que me avises cuando nazca el pequeño-le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo allí sentada.

Se dirigió hacia los novios quienes en ese instante estaban en la mesa de los compañeros de trabajo de Tomoyo, todos eran unos esnobs, bueno tal vez habrían algunos que no, Eriol sonrió viendo como el pobre Patrick trataba de salir del lugar, le alivio ver la llegada de su amigo.

-¿Ya te marchas?-le preguntó al ver que llevaba las llaves del auto en la mano-No puedes irte ahora, todavía queda lo mejor…….

-Lo siento, tengo que tomar un avión hacia Londres-le sonrió, vio como Tomoyo se les unía-Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Es gracias a ti que la tenemos-la chica tomo a su esposo por la cintura-si no hubiese sido porque nos presentaste no la habríamos encontrado-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Espero que vengas a vernos de vez en cuando.

-Por supuesto-volvió a sonreír falsamente-Yo os espero en Londres.

Y salió con la mayor dignidad de aquel salón sabiendo que muchas de las miradas estaban clavadas en él.

Condujo como alma que lleva el diablo por la carretera hasta el aeropuerto, no quería saber nada más, necesitaba tiempo para comprender que su vida iba a ser por siempre solitaria.

-Así es como debe de ser, yo soy Clow y debo de vivir solo.

/

En una mansión en el extrarradio de Tomoeda una chica de cabellos azabache y mirada amatista, tenía los labios posados sobre el anillo que no hacia ni dos horas que llevaba puesto, con las manos entrelazadas, rezando y suplicando a cualquier Dios que la escuchase que salvase a Eriol.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero aquel pequeño anillo brillo y en un lugar lejos de aquella dimensión, su gemelo un poco mayor también brillo.

/

Shaoran acababa de despertar de su pesadilla, horrible, dio dos sacudidas a su cabeza y miro a su lado, pudo ver como Eriol seguía desmayado y por la cara que tenía lo estaba pasando bastante mal, el anillo de la mano del inglés brillaba un poco y parecía que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, pero esta no llegaba.

-Eriol, lucha contra tus miedos-comenzó a susurrar el heredero del clan Li-Vamos Eriol, puedes hacerlo-dijo un poco más alto-Eriol Hiragisawa más te vale que salgas de esa pesadilla porque hay alguien que te esta esperando, es que no te das cuenta-prácticamente le gritaba-¡Vamos Eriol, lucha contra ellos!

/

Había llegado al aeropuerto, pero cuando paso la puerta todo se volvió en color negro.

-¿Qué demonios?-como algo inconsciente sacó su báculo, y este le proporciono brillo para poder ver lo que tenía delante, la nada.

De pronto apareció un brillo justo delante de él que se aproximaba cada vez más y más, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar con claridad que era el mismo báculo que él portaba y pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no era adulto, sino que volvía a ser un adolescente, entonces vio al mago Clow delante de él.

-Yo no viví en soledad-le sonrió-Yo siempre tuve a alguien, al principio a mi familia, que si bien no era la mejor del mundo me protegían, después viví en casa de Mar durante mucho tiempo y luego viví con su hija, la cual yo trate como propia hasta que ella decidió su camino, siempre tuve a alguien en mi vida, nunca llegue a estar solo.

-Pero, nunca encontraste el amor-Eriol lo dijo conscientemente, y sus propias palabras le sonaron infantiles-Nunca tuviste a alguien a quien amar.

-Tal vez porque siempre viví para los demás-le puso una mano en el hombro-Tu, no eres yo, tu si que amas a alguien y créeme que ese alguien te esta esperando-una imagen le mostró a Tomoyo en la biblioteca de su casa con los ojos cerrados y rezando a quien sabe quien-Y aunque no tuvieses amor tendrías amistad-y ahora le mostró como Shaoran le gritaba para que saliese del sueño-Yo solo decidí morir en soledad, nunca vivir en soledad.

-Gracias-pronunció el inglés.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

La respiración era muy agitada, Shaoran estaba a su lado sonreía.

-Tranquilo, respira tranquilo-lo ayudo a incorporarse, poco a poco el inglés recuperaba la respiración-Ha sido horrible, ¿verdad?

-No del todo-confirmo-Gracias por gritar, pensaba que un poco más y me ibas a golpear.

-Realmente estuve a punto de hacerlo-le sonrió-Tu anillo no dejaba de brillar-entonces frunció el ceño-es algún tipo de magia.

-No-el inglés miro a su dedo-O tal vez si-sonrió-Vamos tenemos que buscar a los demás-empezó a andar-¿Que soñaste tu?

-Mejor te cuento en el camino-sonrió el chino.

/

-Mama-la voz era suave y ligera, se sorprendió viéndose a si mismo de niño de nuevo-¿Mami?-estaba en su casa de Vancouver, no había duda alguna, reconocía el salón, ahí estaba la alfombra con sus juguetes esparcidos.

-Veo que te has despertado-la voz era de una mujer mayor, la reconocía, era Mary, su nana-Mama se ha tenido que ir de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez?-el pequeño miro como la mujer asentía con tristeza-Nunca están en casa para jugar conmigo-miro la videoconsola, los coches teledirigidos, los peluches, los bloques y una sola mirada basto para que estos estallasen.

-¡No hagas eso!-se alarmo la mujer-William, no debes de hacerlo-vio como por la cara del pequeño salían lagrimas de rabia.

-Es la única forma de que vengan a casa-bramo-si no destrozo algo no vienen a interesarse por mi-miro a las ventanas, si, si conseguía reventar las de todo el edificio sus padres volverían a venir volando como la ultima vez.

-William-pronuncio dulcemente la mujer-eres un niño especial y lo sabes, tus poderes son un don especial-ella se acerco y le paso la mano por la cara, las lagrimas y los mocos de la rabieta desaparecieron-Yo he sido la encargada de hacer que los controles, pero parece que tus padres no son capaces de aceptarte tal y como eres-el niño la miro encandilado, esa mujer era como él, lo sabía.

-Nanny-comenzó el pequeño-He soñado que era mayor, que tenia muchos amigos como yo-el niño se sentó en el sofá y la mujer se sentó a su lado animándolo a seguir contándole-Había mucha gente, gente que era buena-sonrió-y estábamos luchando porque un malvado quería hacer daño a la Tierra, pero yo había sido aliado de ese malvado………-de repente se quedó en silencio-¿Mama y papa me tienen miedo?

-No, mama y papa tienen vergüenza de ti-la mujer lo miraba con dulzura-Tendrás que estar solo toda la vida o tendrás que esconder tus poderes.

Ante tal afirmación el pequeño canadiense se puso muy triste.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No quería estar allí, era horrible. Mary había muerto hacia dos meses, no, no había muerto, se había suicidado porque alguien la había llamado monstruo, si tan solo el hubiese estado delante le hubiese gritado que el monstruo era el, ahora que tenia doce años podía acompañar a sus padres a cualquier sitio, era capaz de controlar sus poderes tranquilamente, pero si alguien mas le tocaba la cabeza juraba que le iba a volar la tapa de los sesos.

-William-lo llamo su madre-hay una sala habilitada para los niños-su madre era muy guapa, no cabía duda, pero muy fría con el-Ves allí, podrás conocer nuevos amiguitos-y se pensaba que todavía era un niño-Vamos-lo metió en una habitación con un montón de niños snobs y se fue dejándolo allí.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo-vio como uno de ellos se dirigía hacia el, tenia pinta de ser el líder-eres de clase media, si tus padres han entrado aquí es porque tu madre se ha tirado a la mitad de………….-pero un golpe seco lo hizo callar.

Vio como una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules se reía, no le había dejado que terminase la frase, extrañamente el niño se había mordido la lengua y no podía hablar, o tal vez no, la niña se retiro en silencio hacia un lado.

-¡Gloria!-exclamo el niño que acababa de ser golpeado-Nunca entendí porque esta niña entro en el grupo, es vulgar-la niña no le hacia ni caso, sencillamente tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica.

William pasó de todos ellos y se fue a un rincón al lado de la ventana a tratar de relajarse, no quería hablar con ellos pero aquella niña que respondía al nombre de Gloria le parecía fascinante. De pronto sintió un olor a gas y risas detrás suyo.

Lo entendió de pronto al sentir que olía a quemado, le estaban intentado prender el pelo, no lo aguantaba mas, se giro y vio que el cabecilla era el autor de la gracia, llevaba un mechero en la mano que producía una gran llama, estaba fuera de si, aunque solo le habían quemado un poco.

-¿A eso le llamas llama?-pregunto con sus ojos encendidos por la rabia que sentía-¡Esto es una llama!-y de sus manos salio un enorme haz de fuego que dirigió a la puerta e hizo estallar las ventanas, pronto la puerta comenzó a arder.

-Es un monstruo-las voces de los niños pronto empezaron a gritar-ES UN MONSTRUO-no dejaban de repetirlo-ES UN MONSTRUO.

Al tercer grito salio huyendo por la ventana, justo antes de que los adultos entrasen para sacar a los pequeños y adolescentes que había allí, todos salieron por la puerta y el se dirigió al único lugar que podía ir en ese momento.

Necesitaba acabar con aquello y no había duda alguna que lo mejor era suicidarse, si, el mar se lo tragaría por completo, corrió en dirección a la bahía mas cercana, sabia que podía lanzarse y a nadie le importaría, le gustaría ver por una vez en su vida la cara de su madre siempre tan fría como se contraía por el dolor, por la perdida de su único hijo, llego, al lugar que quería, un acantilado, con muchas rocas saliente para conseguir una muerte rápida, el atlántico lo esperaba embravecido, no mas insultos, no mas soledad, solo la muerte lo podía salvar.

-¿De verdad piensas tirarte?-la voz hizo que se girase, allí estaba Gloria, sonriéndole-Si no tienes valor yo puedo ayudarte-la niña le sonrió-te empujare.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-¡Vaya si no eres mudo!-la niña parecía extrañamente feliz-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-Si-miro por última vez esos ojos azules y sonrió-Gracias.

Miro hacia el frente y cruzo el paso que lo llevaba hacia la muerte, noto como el estómago se le vaciaba cuando dio el paso, el aire era fuerte, frío, pero pronto no sentiría nada mas, solo el choque contra el agua, pero no sucedió, cuando abrió los ojos se vio en el aire, como en una plataforma, con el agua a sus pies y con Gloria frente a el.

-No querías hacerlo-le sonrió.

-Si quería-le reclamo-¿por qué no me has dejado?

-No querías-le repitió ella-de ser así porque estarías llorando.

Toco su cara y efectivamente estaba llena de lágrimas, poco a poco noto como subían de nuevo y tocaban tierra firme, una vez allí se arrodillo y rompió a llorar.

-La soledad me carcome, no quiero estar solo-noto como unos brazos frágiles le rodeaban.

-No estas solo-la pequeña le sonrió y el se dio cuenta de que ella era igual-No somos monstruos, somos especiales, y tus padres te quieren-giro la vista y a los ojos azules le siguieron los verdes.

-¡William!-su madre, podía ver como la mascara de frialdad había caído, estaba corriendo hacia el, noto como aquella pequeña se aparto y le dejo paso a su progenitora quien lo recibió con una bofetada y un gran abrazo-No lo vuelvas a hacer, mi pequeño, no me vuelvas a asustar así-lo apretaba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Gloria le sonreía, esperaba volverla a ver.

Cuando despertó vio unos ojos azules que le sonreían cariñosamente, era la cara de Zaira que lo miraba realmente preocupada, cosa extraña en la rusa ya que no solía dejar entrever sus sentimientos.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Te pareces a mi madre-le dijo como respuesta, la chica se quedo un poco anonadada-Pareces fría e imperturbable, pero cuando algo te preocupa de verdad cambias radicalmente-sonrió-Gracias.

-Estabas llorando, estabas soñando con algo horrible, ¿cierto?

-¿Cuándo entraste?-preguntó el chico recordando que ella se había quedado fuera con el resto.

-No hace mucho-respondió la rusa-entre por el techo, Isabela ha entrado antes que yo, pero ella lo hizo por la entrada principal-la chica dio signos de agotamiento.

-¿Estas bien?-se acercó un poco más el canadiense-No tienes buena cara.

-Tranquilo, fuera ya no hacía falta, y aquí aunque este agotada puedo ayudar en algo-le dio una mirada significativa-Era una de las pruebas que Diagur nos hacía, ¿cierto?

-Si, yo ya estoy acostumbrado-afirmó el moreno-Quien me preocupa son Sakura y los demás, esto es tan horrible.

-También Phillip y Vladimir deberían de preocuparte-el chico se extraño ante tal respuesta-Cuando estábamos con Diagur ninguno de los dos tenia a nadie a quien proteger, te recuerdo que por entonces la relación de Phillip y de Dafne era mas carnal que otra cosa, el estaba lleno de odio por el mundo, pero en este ultimo mes se ha dado cuenta de que realmente la ama, y a Vladimir le ha pasado algo parecido, hay a alguien a quien quiere proteger por encima de todas las cosas.

-¿Vladimir esta enamorado?-el canadiense estaba extrañado-No me digas que es Isabela, porque yo creía que era un pasatiempo.

-Eso no es algo que me toque decir a mi-la chica ayudo a su amigo a levantarse del suelo-Debemos de buscar a los demás-de pronto vio la sonrisa de su compañero-Mierda tu también estas enamorado.

A lo que el joven rió y comenzó a andar.

/

-Cariño-la voz era muy dulce-Cariño, despierta-comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, pudo ver un rubio, ahí estaba ella, sonriente-Buenas tardes dormilón.

Notaba el césped bajo de su cuerpo, sin duda alguna se había quedado completamente dormido en medio del jardín, al lado estaba su esposa, con su "tripita" de ocho meses.

-Buenas tardes-contesto el medio somnoliento-Buenas tardes-dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa-No deberías de agacharte, sabes que en tu estado no es bueno-el chico se levanto de forma inmediata-Dafne, nuestra pequeña no puede sufrir ningún daño.

-Por favor-ella estaba mas que harta de oírlo hablar una y otra vez acerca de que se debería de cuidar mas y estar menos de pie, que no hiciese gestos bruscos-tengo poderes mágicos, esta enana-se señalo al vientre-también los tiene, estamos muy protegidas, sabes de sobra que no nos va a pasar nada-le sonrió descaradamente.

El chico le mando una sonrisa significativa.

-Debes de cuidarte mas, ¿y si se te adelanta el parto?

-Eso es algo normal y común en nuestros días-se encogió la rubia de hombros-no creo que pasase nada.

El hombre suspiró y la miro con ternura. Dafne, su esposa desde hacia un año, estaban a punto de tener un bebé, una niña, un pequeño regalo de la madre naturaleza, las quería a ambas, mucho.

-Phil-dijo de repente la chica sujetándose con una mano el vientre-Creo que tienes razón, ya viene.

El chico se levantó rápido de su posición, llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, llamo a urgencias.

-Una ambulancia, por favor-pero un golpe secó hizo que gritase más, Dafne se había desplomado contra el suelo, y sus piernas estaban bañadas en sangre-RAPIDO, ESTA SANGRANDO.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba esperando que ella saliese del apartamento, después de haber hablado con ella la había convencido de que tenía que largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, no debía de quedarse ni un segundo más, sino la seguiría golpeando.

No lo había dejado subir con ella, decía que así iría más rápido, no podía subir si ella no quería, de modo que se quedo allí en el portal.

Un grito, un grito muy fuerte llamo su atención, era ella, sin duda alguna era ella. Subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, de dos en dos, de tres en tres. Algo hizo que parase en seco, era él, bajaba completamente ensangrentado, miro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-O mía o de nadie-le susurro aquel tipo al pasar por su lado-Date prisa, aún estaba con vida-pasó por su lado, Vladimir le dio un fuerte empujón, que hizo que rodase por las escaleras.

Lo vecinos salieron y vieron como su vecino estaba tirado en las escaleras gritando de dolor, había rodado dos pisos y tenía las piernas rotas, al ver su aspecto llamaron a la policía, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Vladimir entró rápidamente al apartamento, la imagen que vio era horrible, ella estaba sentada en una silla escribiendo algo, y por su cuerpo fluyendo la sangre, lo miro y sonrió.

-Tu no tienes la culpa-el chico se acercó y la abrazó-Gracias por intentar sacarme de este infierno, perdóname por no conseguirlo-pudo notar como el último suspiro de ella se escapó de sus labios.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no era capaz de gritar puesto que ya no tenía voz, siguió así un rato hasta que noto como alguien le tocaba en la espalda.

/

Había entrado al lugar sola, el resto de sus compañeros no estaban para entrar en él, Zaira finalmente se había quedado, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para poder entrar dentro, estaba totalmente agotada, no sabía bien porque pero todas las que estaban conscientes, es decir, Gloria, Sheresade y Zaira habían decidido que ella gastase la menor energía posible, al preguntar porque Zaira le respondió muy convencida.

-Hay alguien que te espera dentro.

El lugar estaba oscuro totalmente, no dudo en usar un hechizo para alumbrarse, estaba todo muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo, oyó pasos a un lado y a otro y se puso en posición de defensa, a la vez que apagaba la luz, estaban cerca, muy cerca, sacó la lanza y cuando los sintió a pocos metro la bajo.

-¿Shaoran?-preguntó extrañada.

-Isabela-la voz era la de Eriol-¿Cuándo entraste?

-No se el tiempo que ha pasado, pero ya hace un rato, estaba perdida.

-Normal-ahora si era el chino-esto es como un laberinto.

Una luz potente los cegó a los tres, pudieron ver como William y Zaira estaban justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Zaira!-exclamó la morena-pensaba que te habías quedado.

-En cuanto me encontré un poco mejor entré, solo que por arriba-señalaron las escaleras que habían detrás de ellos-William y yo hemos comprobado que tiene tres pisos, el último arriba…….

-Hay una enorme azotea-termino Eriol por ella-Estuve arriba antes con Gloria, lo vi.

-¿Quién falta entonces?-William comenzó a contar-Sakura, Marcus, Phill, Vladimir y Marina.

-Marina puede ser que al caer dormida se la hayan llevado a un lugar distinto-apostó Shaoran, todos lo miraron-Es decir, se supone que es a ella a quien quiere para introducir un alma distinta en su cuerpo.

-Pude ser-afirmó William-Lo mejor es separarnos, si encontráis a alguien permanecer unos minutos hasta que se recupere de su ensoñación.

-Espera, yo ando perdida-exclamó Isa-¿Qué ensoñación?

-Todos hemos caído en un sueño-le relató la reencarnación del mago Clow-un sueño horrible que te muestra la peor de tus pesadillas, cuando te despiertas estas confuso, no sabes si ha sido real o no.

-¿Y si alguien se encuentra con Diagur?-preguntó Zaira-No puede enfrentarse solo contra él.

-Diagur esta entretenido con Marina, eso hay que tenerlo por seguro-afirmo Shaoran.

-Entonces vamos separados, luego habrá tiempo para salvarla, cada uno por un lado-y con las palabras de William cada uno tomo una dirección distinta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus corría por donde le dictaba la poca cordura que le quedaba, sin duda alguna no podía ir más rápido, aun y cuando el arco que llevaba en la mano no le pesaba, solo pensaba en encontrarla, no sabía si aquello que había soñado era real o no, vio unas escaleras, las bajo, había estado dando muchas vueltas por aquellos pasillos laberínticos, no podía seguir por el mismo piso.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando pudo ver como estaba allí ella, pudo ver como el báculo volaba hacia donde estaba él, un báculo con forma de cruz, lo tomó.

La vio vestida de azul, pegada contra la pared y lanzando un enorme dragón de agua, vio algo de color metálico que iba hacia ella, bajo las escaleras corriendo, y aún sabiendo que se iba a mojar interpuso en la trayectoria el báculo de su amiga, paró lo que ahora pudo comprobar que era una espada y se cruzó con los ojos grises, que no tardaron ni dos segundos en volverse rojos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de aquel grito de en guardia no había tenido miramiento alguno, se había lanzado contra ella con la espada en alto y tratando de vencerla por todos los medios, suerte que ella tenía de su parte algo que él no esperaba, su agilidad, con un salto lo esquivo.

-Fallaste-se burló la chica, aun sabiendo que no debía de hacerlo.

-Solo has dado un pequeño saltó-Diagur la miraba satisfecho-Vamos atácame con la espada como solías hacer…….

Una patada impresionantemente fuerte había dado contra la cara de Diagur, la chica iba con zapatos de tacón, así que se lo había clavado en la mejilla.

-Si te dijese que no se usar una espada no me creerías, ¿cierto?-la chica lo dijo inocentemente.

Él volvió al ataque y esta vez si que no pudo evitarlo, puso la espada entre su cuerpo y la de su contrincante.

-Pues yo creo que si sabes usarla-estaban cara a cara y muy cerca, a pesar de que ella era mucho más bajita que él.

Un fuerte empujón por parte de la chica le dio tiempo para respirar, pero no demasiado, sabía que no iba a parar hasta vencerla, salvo una estocada dando una voltereta hacia atrás y subiéndose encima de la mesa.

-¡Mierda!-pensaba ella-No puedo ganarle, pero si me gana tendré que quedarme con él-algo le llamo la atención, pero sin mucho tiempo se agachó para evitar otra estocada-¡ES QUE PRETENDES CORTARME LA CABEZA!-sabía que no era tiempo para reproches, pero le había salido del alma.

-Por favor-sonrió él descaradamente-no estas utilizando todo tu potencial, ¿Dónde esta la Mar que conocí?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no soy Mar-la chica se lanzó en picado contra él.

Pero con un fácil movimiento la esquivo y su espada se quedo clavada en la puerta, la intentó soltar, pero al mirar hacia atrás vio como estaba acorralada, Diagur puso las dos manos a sus lados e hizo que la mirase.

-Touche-le dijo con voz sensual. ¡Oh Dios!, no quería admitirlo, pero era guapo, muy guapo, y sensual y……..y malvado y se había cargado a la mitad de su familia-Yo gano.

-Ni lo sueñes-en un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta y ella puso un pie fuera, volvía a tener magia-Dragón de agua-y la figura del dragón impulso hacia la estancia a Diagur, había incumplido su palabra, ahora tocaba huir.

-Ni te creas que esto se ha acabado-notó como él la perseguía, ella se había saltado las reglas y él iba a hacer lo mismo.

Pronto las bolas de energía pasaron por su lado, no sabía en que dirección huir y él no dejaba de de atosigarla, así no podía pensar bien. Sabía que Diagur sonreía justo detrás de ella, lo presentía, pronto se vio atrapada entre una pared y la escalera, comenzó a lanzar todos los conjuros que se le ocurrían, pero al final una de las bolas de energía de su contrincante le dio en la mano y su báculo voló en dirección escaleras arriba, vio como se acercaba, espada en alto, solo podía cegarlo con chorros de agua, ahí vio como él iba a ir con la espada por delante, la vio encima de ella y cuando ya iba a empezar a correr escaleras arriba su propio báculo se interpuso y puedo ver a Marcus realmente cabreado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabela había seguido por bajo, no sabía bien bien porque, pero estaba caminando muy deprisa, tenía una corazonada que no tardo en hacerse real, vio una puerta, igual que las muchas que había visto, pero esta le llamo la atención, decidió entrar. Era una habitación, amplia, muy amplia, tenía una cama y encima de esa cama había alguien, un chico, Vladimir.

Se acercó, sabía que no podía hacer nada, tenía que despertar por si solo, pero algo le llamo la atención, lágrimas, lágrimas surcaban el rostro de aquel chico frío, estas contra su tez pálida, era raro, juraría que él era de esos que no lloraba, repentinamente sin muy bien saber como, él chico se despertó.

-¿Estas bie…..-pero las palabras murieron en la boca de la morena, él la estaba abrazando, muy fuerte, tanto que hasta le dolía.

-No………-él murmuraba-Estas viva………-la apartó un poco de él y la miro a la cara, se empezó a acercar poco a poco a ella, su rostro, sus labios, era suya y ahora lo sabía, al fin y al cabo estaba soñando, ¿no?.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-le golpeo ella en la cabeza, mierda, le habían dicho que podían estar confundidos, pero esto ya era demasiado, la había intentado besar-Perdona-le dijo al ver que él se sobaba la cabeza-Me he pasado.

-No te iba a besar-el chico rápidamente se había quitado las lágrimas, se giro y se puso de pie-Bueno si, pero solo en la mejilla-mentira, lo sabía él de sobra, aquel sueño le había hecho saber que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, al verla viva había sentido un gran alivio.

-¿por qué?-le preguntó.

Él se giro y con su sonrisa sarcástica le contesto.

-Si quieres saberlo, sal conmigo un día cuando todo acabe y si seguimos ambos vivos-y comenzó a andar tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor-le dijo ella ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo-que descanses un poco-a lo que añadió girando la cara-No quiero que te mueras y no me expliques el por que.

Eso era un si.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nota de la autora: **La última vez que publique un capítulo de este fanfic fue hace ya más de dos años y lo deje en el tintero, se me había ido la inspiración, hoy publico lo último que escribí, no se si la inspiración tardara mucho más en venirme, no suelo escribir a menos que este motivada. Lo empecé con 17 años y fue mi primer fanfic, por eso le tengo mucho cariño.

Quiero dejar claro que esto solo es la mitad de lo que tenía pensado escribir para este capitulo, de modo que como mínimo quería publicarlo y saber si aun quedan lectores de este fic, de ser así creo que podré continuarlo y terminarlo.

Actualmente no solo escribo sobre CCS, pero repasando mis fics vi este trozo y creo que es mi deber terminar la historia, solo decir que tal vez vaya escribiendo capítulos cortos, para de este modo lograr mi cometido y sin presiones.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

PD; Sakura no aparece en este capítulo pero es más que nada porque el siguiente estará dedicado a ella.


End file.
